Stand In the Rain
by Jazer666
Summary: Dla Brooke życie nigdy nie było łatwe. Przybrana siostra która jej nienawidzi i adopcyjni rodzice którzy oczekują do niej, że będzie perfekcyjna pod każdym względem, do tego dochodzi także zastraszanie w szkole przez Trent'a DeMarco. Jakimś sposobem przykuła uwagę Autobotów i Bóg jej świadkiem, że tego co zdarzyło się później, nie wyobrażała sobie w najśmielszych marzeniach.
1. Prologue - My life sucks

„Moje życie jest do bani…"

Nie, dlatego, że nie mam przyjaciół, rodziny czy chłopaka. Moje życie jest do bani, bo nie w nim sensu. Nic. Żadnego powodu do życia. Kompletna pustka, ludzie. Chyba, że liczysz oglądanie seriali, bieganie po mieście z nudów i obrażanie przypadkowych ludzi, jako powód do dalszego egzystowania. Wtedy tak – moje życie ma sens i to całkiem głęboki.

Zostałam adoptowana, kiedy miałam zaledwie cztery miesiące przez rodzinę Williams'ów, których z całego serca nienawidziłam. Zwłaszcza mojej przybranej siostry Nathalie, która na każdym kroku próbuje zniszczyć mi życie. Co jej zrobiłam? Nie wiem, sama się zastanawiam. Nie żeby mnie to w ogóle obchodziło, Nathalie jest głupia jak but, nie mam czasu się nią przejmować. Moja przybrana matka za to chcę żebym była perfekcyjna pod każdym względem, ale pewnie nadal nie skapowała się, że jest to niemożliwe. Cóż, jej problem. Mój przybrany ojciec za to zawsze i mam na myśli **zawsze** stanie po stronie swojej córeczki, nieważne czy okaże się, że brała narkotyki, paliła czy kogoś zabiła.

W skrócie można powiedzieć, że miałam przez to ochotę skoczyć z mostu i przy okazji zrzucić z niego wszystkich, którzy mi w jakimś stopniu przeszkadzają. Jak na przykład Trent'a DeMarco, szkolnego tyrana, którego jestem ofiarą numer jeden. I Bóg mi świadkiem, że takiego idioty nie zobaczyłoby się nawet w mojej adopcyjnej rodzinie. Oczywiście, Nathalie, jako, że jest taka sama jak on, spotyka się z nim. Skąd wiem? Otóż to całkiem proste, zważając na to, że mieszkając z nią muszę wysłuchiwać jej paplaniny ilekroć wkroczę do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Chcąc nie chcąc wiem wszystko o jej życiu.

W każdym razie. Stałam się tak zwanym outsiderem, uciekałam od ludzi za nim zdążyłam się do nich przywiązać. Wszystko było dobrze, naprawdę dobrze. Przynajmniej dopóki moje życie nie postanowiło postawić mi jeszcze kilku przeszkód w postaci pewnych ludzi spotkanych w czasie wycieczki szkolnej.

Niebo wiedziało, że to był zły pomysł zgodzić się na ten wyjazd…


	2. Barricade

Blondynka przeszła szybko przez korytarz i niemal wpadła na drzwi, kiedy dotarła do swojego pokoju w motelu w którym zmuszona była razem z innymi uczniami zostać na noc z powodu jakiejś usterki w autobusie w którym przyjechali. Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła z westchnięciem do pomieszczenia, krzywiąc się od razu na jego poniszczony stan i na dwoje innych uczniów, którzy razem ze sobą rozmawiali. A już myślałam, że Bóg mnie kocha, pomyślała i podeszła do wolnego łóżka, kładąc na nim swoją torbę i wyciągając z niej parę słuchawek i MP3. Zanim jednak włączyła muzykę, usłyszała kobiecy głos.

\- Hej! Jestem Mikaela, a ty? – przedstawiła się brunetka z uśmiechem na który miała ochotę wywrócić oczami.

\- Brooke – odparła krótko, gotowa do włączenia jednego przycisku na swoim odtwarzaczu, kiedy kolejny głos sprawił, że tego nie zrobiła.

\- Jesteś siostrą Nathalie Williams, co nie? – odezwał się brunet, a dziewczyna uniosła do góry brwi, kiedy zaczął gadać więcej i więcej, aż w końcu westchnęła.

\- Nie znam Nathalie – odparła ze wzruszeniem ramionami, sprawiając, że chłopak przestał gadać i spojrzał na nią – Jest nieznaną dziewczyną, której nienawidzę. Po za tym, nie jest moją siostrą. Jest moją adopcyjną siostrą.

\- Tak przy okazji, jestem Sam – posłał mi nerwowy uśmiech, a blondynka zmarszczyła czoło, czując, że imię i twarz nagle wydawały jej się znajome.

\- Witwicky – powiedziała wolno, a jego twarz się rozpromieniła.

\- Powiedziałaś moje nazwisko dobrze!

\- Jestem wyjątkowa – wzruszyła ramionami, siadając na łóżko i zakładając słuchawki, po czym spojrzała na niego ostatni raz – Po za tym masz fajne auto. Wpada w oko.

Z tym zdaniem zamknęła oczy i zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w melodię przypadkowej piosenki.

* * *

\- Hej, Brooke! – Sam zaczął nawoływać blondynkę, kiedy wyszli z autobusu następnego dnia – Poczekaj!

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i zatrzymała się niechętnie, wyjmując słuchawki z uszu i spoglądając zirytowana na chłopaka, który podszedł do niej razem ze swoją dziewczyną. Chwyciła mocniej torbę, kiedy usłyszała ryk silnika nie daleko niej i obróciła się, żeby zobaczyć lśniące Camaro.

\- Podwieźć cię? – spytała z uśmiechem Mikaela, a blondynka uniosła do góry brew.

W całym jej życiu, nikt jeszcze nie zaoferował jen podwózki na poważnie. Nieco zaskoczona tą propozycją, ale także mocno zirytowana, potrząsnęła głową. Wolała iść do domu piechotą, musiała jakoś utrzymać kondycje. Po za tym, czego oni od niej chcieli? Zerknęła jeszcze raz na auto, zauważając, że zamigotało światłami, jakby zachęcająco…Zaraz, auto samo włączyło swoje lampy?

\- Wolę nie – odpowiedziała krótko, po czym wskazała dłonią na Camaro – Mam zasadę, że jeśli coś zachowuję się jakby było opętane, to tego unikam. Sorki! – pomachała im i zaczęła iść chodnikiem w stronę swojego domu, zakładając słuchawki i ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia, które dostawała od Sam'a.

\- Bee! Coś ty zrobił!? – spytała głośnym szeptem Banes, piorunując Carami wzorkiem i wsiadając na miejsce pasażera – Co jeśli by się o tobie dowiedziała?

\- **I'm sorry. So, sorry…** \- zagrało radio, a Sam poklepał go po kierownicy.

\- Spokojnie, stary – odezwał się i oparł o siedzenie, kiedy auto odjechało spod szkoły – Nic nie szkodzi. Ale zastanawiałem się czy nie zaprosić jej na kolację.

\- Dzisiaj? Tą u Will'a?

\- Czemu nie? – spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami – Wydaje się miła.

\- Pozory mylą – stwierdziła Mikaela, ale skinęła głową na znak zgody – Tylko ich uprzedź. Autoboty też tam powinny być.

\- Przecież mnie znasz.

\- No właśnie.

* * *

\- Brooke! Zejdź proszę na dół! – odezwała się Emily, adopcyjna matka Brooke, a nastolatka wywróciła oczami na jej ton głosu, oznaczający tylko kłopoty i niechętnie zwlekła się z łóżka, wychodząc z pokoju i mijając pokój Nathalie z którego wydobywały się chichoty innych, na które dziewczyna mruknęła coś pod nosem o byciu irytującym.

Minęła korytarz i zeszła po schodach dół, po czym weszła do salonu, krzyżując ręce na biuście i patrząc z jedną uniesioną brwią na kobietę, która chodziła w tą i z powrotem. Zatrzymała się, kiedy dziewczyna odchrząknęła teatralnie i wzorkiem pogoniła ją, żeby jak najszybciej powiedziała czego chciała i dała jej spokój, którego tak bardzo pragnęła.

\- Dlaczego nie było cię wczoraj w domu? Martwiłam się – stwierdziła czarnowłosa, jej zielone oczy wbiły się w ciało Brooke i sprawił, że ta cofnęła się nieznacznie.

\- Może dlatego, że nie było mnie w mieście – burknęła dziewczyna, wznosząc oczy do nieba i zaklinając jej krótką pamięć – Wycieczka szkolna – przypomniała się, a oczy kobiety trochę złagodniały.

\- Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś? – spytała w końcu, kiedy Brooke westchnęła.

\- Nie chciało mi się – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramionami, a Emily wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę skoczyć jej do gardła i rozszarpać na strzępy, co nie bardzo zaimponowało blondynce, ale postanowiła się nie odzywać.

\- Nie chciało ci się? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem, a dziewczyna pokiwała głową ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Nie jesteś głucha, nie zadawaj głupich pytań, bo dostaniesz głupie odpowiedzi – powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i podążyła w stronę wyjścia, wiedząc, że jej macocha będzie na nią znowu wrzeszczeć i przy okazji obudzi także swojego męża, który spał na kanapie obok.

\- Brooke, wracaj tu natychmiast! – zawołała za nią czarnowłosa, ale dziewczyna była już dawno poza domem i szła w stronę…właściwie, nawet nie wiedziała gdzie szła, chciała się po prostu od niej uwolnić.

* * *

Mikaela usiadła razem z Sam'em u Lennox'ów i spojrzała z westchnięciem na William'a, który chodził w tą i z powrotem, marszcząc czoło. Kilka minut po tym, kiedy Witwicky przedstawił mu swoją propozycję, zaczął zadawać mu milion pytań na temat blond-włosej, jednak na większość odpowiedź padała „nie wiem".

\- Więc chcesz zaprosić obcą dziewczynę o której nie wiesz praktycznie nic, na kolację u mnie, bo wydaje ci się miła? – spytał, kiedy się zatrzymał, Sam pokiwał głową, na co jego dziewczyna wywróciła oczami – Odbiło ci?

\- Już dawno – mruknął przypominając sobie o odłamku i jak od niego zwariował na krótki czas – Och, no dalej Will. Brooke jest fajna.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nią minutę – przypomniała mu Mikaela, po czym została przez niego skarcona wzorkiem – Może to Decepticon? Pamiętasz Alice?

\- Ble, nie przypominaj mi – Sam się wzdrygnął – Brooke wydaje się samotna. Po za tym jej siostra to suka, tylko jej współczuć.

\- Nie możesz zapraszać kogoś, tylko dlatego, że jej przybrana siostra jest ekhem – stwierdził William, siadając – Słuchaj, Sam. Wiem, że ją polubiłeś, ale jej nie znasz. Mikaela ma rację.

\- To nie fair – stwierdził pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się w stronę telewizora, który aktualnie był włączony – Po za…

\- Czekaj! – podniósł rękę Lennox, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon – Hide? Co jest?

Rozmowa trwała z kilka sekund, po czym mężczyzna odłożył telefon i spojrzał na Sam'a z westchnięciem.

\- Stało się coś? Kolejny Con? – spytał z niepokojem, a William pokiwał głową.

\- Bumblebee wykrył sygnaturę Barricade'a w pobliżu twojego domu, Sam – Witwicky natychmiast spojrzał na niego przytomnie, wytrzeszczając oczy na minę przyjaciela.

\- Ale moim rodzicom nic nie jest, prawda?

\- Nah, nic, a nic – machnął ręką William – Ale z tego, co wiem, ta wasza Brooke tam mieszka.

Minęła chwila zanim obydwoje przetworzyli to co powiedział i wtedy i Mikaela i Sam poderwali się i spojrzeli na niego.

\- Życie nas nienawidzi – stwierdziła pod nosem brunetka.

* * *

Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko, kiedy usłyszała, że zaczyna się jej ulubiona piosenka Jetta „I'd love to change the world" Matstubs Remix. Objęła się ramionami w tali, kiedy poczuła, że wiatr mocniej zawiał i sprawił, że jej włosy rozwiały się po wszystkich stronach, wchodząc jej co chwilę w oczy i zasłaniając widok przed nią. Niemal wpadła na starszą panią, która niosła zakupy i posłała jej wściekłe spojrzenie, na które blondynka wywróciła oczami. Przecież to nie jej wina, że matka natura jej nienawidzi, prawda? Westchnęła i pozwoliła, żeby uczucie w sercu – irytacja – całkowicie ją pochłonęło. Ostatnio miała ochotę po prostu wyjechać z miasta, albo nawet kraju i zamieszkać w górach z alpakami… Czekaj, skreśl to. Alpaki mieszkając na zboczach. Tak, więc wolałaby nawet zamieszkać z alpakami na zboczach, byleby uwolnić się od swojej macochy. Miała dość jej zasad, ciągłych rozkazów oraz tego, że oczekiwała od niej żeby była perfekcyjna pod dosłownie każdym względem. Zupełnie jakby miała się całkowicie przeistoczyć w Nathalie, czego nawet za własną wyspę by nie zrobiła. Ale jakby się zastanowić, to gdyby miała być swoją młodszą piętnastoletnią przybraną siostrą, to musiałaby palić, pić i brać narkotyki. Ale hej! Może według Emily i Jack'a Williams takie rzeczy zalicza się do bycie idealnym. Nigdy nie wiadomo, prawda?

Jej myśli podryfowały trochę indziej i w umyśle wyskoczył jej obrazek Sam'a i jego dziewczyny. Nawet teraz nie mogła skojarzyć dlaczego go znała. Oczywiście, znała go ze szkoły, w końcu chodzą do tej samej, ale było coś innego. Czuła, że był związany z jakimś wydarzeniem, tylko nie pamiętała dokładnie z jakim. Za to Mikaela była dosyć popularna dwa lata temu w szkole. Chodziła z Trent'em DeMarco, osobą, która jej nienawidzi i z którą chodzi aktualnie Nathalie. Nadal nie wiedziała jak to możliwe, w końcu on miał osiemnaście lat, a ona była młodsza od niego o trzy lata. W każdym razie Mikaela Banes była znana pośród jej klasy i szkoły dzięki właśnie temu tyranowi. Szarooka mimo, że wydawała się miła i uprzejma, potrafiła pokazać pazurki i to w pewnym stopniu imponowało Brooke do tego stopnia, że próbowała być z nią w miarę…uprzejma. Co nie zdarzało się często, zwykle jest mocno zdystansowana do innych.

Kilka minut później Brooke dalej szła spokojnie ulicą, kiedy usłyszała pisk opon zaraz za nią. Z wywróceniem oczu wyjęła słuchawki z uszu i podążyła wzorkiem za dźwiękiem, który był coraz to bliżej niej. Zauważyła policyjny wóz, który jechał z maksymalną szybkością za żółtym Camaro za pasami, na których stał mały chłopiec. Zaraz, Camaro?, pomyślała blondynka i spojrzała na człowieka na pasach. Skarciła się szybko za swoje zasady i biegiem rzuciła się do niego, chcąc wyprzedzić czarne auto.

Szybko wbiegła na miejsce chłopca, którego wołała matka i zaklęła pod nosem.

 _3 sekundy._

Brooke odepchnęła go na bok, wprost na krzycząco kobietę, która objęła go w ramiona i spojrzała z przerażeniem na dziewczynę.

 _2 sekundy_.

Blondynka zacisnęła oczy i przygotowała się na uderzenie.

 _1 sekunda._

To zaboli, stwierdziła w duchu i wzięła głęboki wdech.

Kiedy jednak zamiast samochodu, uderzyła w nią fala zimnego powietrza, więc blondynka z wahaniem otworzyła oczy i zorientowała się, że wóz przejechał obok niej, zgrabnie ją wymijając. Kiedy się oddalał, Brooke zauważyła dwie rzeczy, które sprawiłby, że normalna osoba trafiłaby do szpitala psychiatrycznego, jakby zaczęła o tym gadać.

Dokładnie w minucie, kiedy Brooke podniosła się z westchnieniem z ziemi, jej telefon zaczął dzwonić. Z wahaniem odebrała połączenie i jęknęła mentalnie, kiedy usłyszała znajomy głos i paplaninę.

* * *

\- Hej Brooke! – przywitał się radośnie Sam, na co Mikaela wywróciła oczami, a William westchnął i usiadł w fotelu, patrząc na Ironhide'a, który rozmawiał z Optimus'em i Ratchet'em.

\- Czego chcesz Witwicky? I skąd masz mój numer? – odezwał się zirytowany głos na głośniku, sprawiając, że wszyscy spojrzeli na bruneta z zaciekawieniem.

\- Poprosiłem twoją siostrę, żeby mi go dała – zmyślił na szybko, po drugiej stronie można było usłyszeć westchnięcie i jeszcze jeden głos w tle.

\- Nie jest moją siostrą – powiedziała i spauzowała – Proszę pani, spokojnie nic mi jest! Rany – mruknęła do siebie, a Mikaela zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Brooke stało się coś? – spytał.

\- Wątpię, żeby to był policyjny wóz, prze pani – odezwała się ignorując Sam'a i mówiąc dalej, co sprawiło, że William natychmiast uniósł głowę – Motto policji to „by służyć i bronić", nie „by karać i niewolić". Nie musi mi pani dziękować. Tak? Dobrze. Nie szkodzi. Muszę iść. Miłego dnia, psze pani.

\- Brooke! – krzyknął, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Samuel.

\- Tak, Sam? – odezwała się po krótkiej chwili.

\- Czy ty powiedziałaś, że tamto auto miało napis „by karać i niewolić"? – zaniepokoił się natychmiastowo, posyłając pytające spojrzenie swojej dziewczynie, po czym Lennox'owi.

\- Taaak? – Brooke prychnęła – Po za tym, nie miało kierowcy. Co sprawia, że się zastanawiam – zaczęła sucho – Dlaczego w jednym dniu spotkałam dwa samochody, które wydają się mieć własny mózg? Najpierw Camaro, a teraz to? Musisz lepiej wybierać sobie przyjaciół, wiesz?

\- Przynajmniej jakiś ma – odezwał się Ironhide.

\- Jakim cudem jest na ten temat spokojna? – zapytał szeptem William i spojrzał na Optimus'a i Ratchet'a, którzy wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Skąd pomysł, że mają mózg? – Ironhide posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Sam, jakiś dla którego zawracasz mi głowę?

\- Zaproś ją! – podsunął szybko William, a Sam popatrzył na niego z uniesionymi do góry brwiami.

\- Chciałabyś przyjść na kolację do jednego z…

\- Kiedy, o której, kto ma tam być i jak się nazywa? – przerwała mu od razu, a Sam wzruszył ramionami, kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

\- William Lennox i jego rodzina oraz kilku…

\- Powiedziałeś Lennox? – odezwała się ze zdziwieniem i usłyszał, że dziewczyna zatrzymuje się i przekłada telefon z jednej do drugiej ręki, sądząc po szmerze jaki usłyszał po kilku chwilach.

\- Znasz go? – posłał pytające spojrzenie Lennox'owi, który zmarszczył brwi.

\- O której? – odezwała się w końcu.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, wysłałbym mojego przyjaciela i on przywiózłby cię teraz.

\- Masz na myśli to opętane Camaro? – westchnęła – Spoko, czemu nie?

\- Nie jest opętane!

\- Spokojnie nikomu nie powiem. Po za tym, to całkiem fajna sprawa. Hej, właśnie przypomniałam sobie, dlaczego jesteśmy taki znajomy. Uczestniczyłeś w Mission City.

\- Skąd ty…?

\- Na razie, Sammy! – rozłączyła się, a Samuel spojrzał po wszystkich.

\- Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że mamy przerąbane – stwierdził, a wszyscy westchnęli.

* * *

\- Kiedy myślałam, że podjedzie po mnie opętane Camaro, Boże – powiedziała Brooke, patrząc w górę i mrużąc oczy, kiedy poraziło ją światło – Nie myślałam na serio.

Westchnęła i weszła do auta, stojącego na chodniku, po czym wzdrygnęła się, kiedy drzwi same się zatrzasnęły, a pasy owinęły. Czego nie rozumiała, to tego, że właściwie Camaro nie próbowało być dyskretne. Na logikę, było opętane, chyba nie chciało zwracać na siebie uwagi, prawda?

Blondynka wywróciła oczami, opierając się o zagłówek i zakładając słuchawki, po czym włączyła jeden ze swoich ulubionych kawałków i zamknęła oczy.

* * *

Brooke wyszła z samochodu u z wahaniem podążyła w stronę wielkiego domu, na którego widok lekko się skrzywiła. Potrząsnęła jednak głową i stojąc przy drzwiach, zapukała w nie i oparła się o futrynę, chowając ręce w kieszeniach. Usłyszała kobiecy głos i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się a w nich wyłoniła się jakaś blond-włosa kobieta z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy i blado niebieskimi oczami, które miały w sobie coś matczynego. I faktycznie, kiedy dziewczyna wyjęła słuchawki z uszu, usłyszała dziecięcy głos.

\- Ech… Dobry? – odezwała się blondynka nieco niezręcznie – Sam…

\- Ach, tak – kobieta ocknęła się, a Brooke uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie – Wejdź, proszę.

Niebieskooka weszła do domu i podążyła za starszą kobietą, jednak zatrzymała się na chwilę i spojrzała na rodzinne zdjęcia, przełykając ślinę. Kilka z nich przedstawiało tylko całą trójkę, mężczyznę, dziecko, kobietę, ale niektóre fotografie były nieco dziwne. Na jednej był tylko czarny Topkick, a na drugiej cała grupa wojskowych. Dziewczyna przeklęła pod nosem. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam była tutaj przychodzić, pomyślała z potrząśnięciem głowy i niemal podskoczyła, kiedy ktoś odchrząknął.

\- William Lennox – blondynka zesztywniała słysząc jego nazwisko i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, po czym chwyciła jego rękę i nią potrząsnęła, unikając jego wzroku.

\- Brooke – przedstawiła się krótko i spojrzała za jego ramię, po czym znowu na czarnowłosego – Jakiś powód dla którego Witwicky mnie tutaj zaprosił, prze pana? – spytała, ale mężczyzna potrząsnął z uśmiechem głową, chociaż jego wzrok na chwilę wydawał się nieufny, co sprawiło, że Brooke zmrużyła znowu oczy.

\- Nie, Sam chciał być tylko miły – powiedział w końcu, a niebieskooka wywróciła oczami i skinęła na zdjęcie z grupa żołnierzy, na chwilę go dezorientując.

\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego wysłał po mnie opętane Camaro, wprost na kolację u wojskowej rodziny zaraz po tym jak zobaczyłam wóz policyjny bez kierowcy – stwierdziła z małym uśmiechem, który natychmiast zastąpił grymas – Niech mnie pan nie bierze za głupią, dobrze?

Z tym zdaniem weszła szybko do salonu, karcąc się w głowie, kiedy zobaczyła przynajmniej z dziesięć osób.

\- Och, Brooke! – zawołał Witwicky, a dziewczyna uniosła z politowaniem brew, sprawiając, że chłopak od razu spoważniał i usiadł na swoje miejsce, schylając głowę.

\- Gadaj czego ode mnie chcesz, żebym mogła wrócić, Samuel – użyła jego pełnego imienia, na które się skrzywił.

\- Musisz być taka ostra? Chciałem być koleżeński – stwierdził urażony.

\- Jest duża różnica pomiędzy byciem koleżeńskim, a byciem podejrzliwym – wskazała dłonią na siebie – A ty jesteś podejrzliwy, nie oszukujmy się, dobrze?

Zapadła cisza, na którą Brooke westchnęła i przejechała dłonią przez włosy, kiedy Mikaela posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Brooke…

\- Bez obrazy, Banes – przerwała jej zanim mogła coś dodać – Ale nie interesuje mnie to, co ty masz do powiedzenia.

\- Ty… - odezwał się mężczyzna z zarostem, za nim drugi mężczyzna uderzył go gazetą w głowę, sprawiając, że blondynka się skrzywiła.

\- Słuchaj, Witwicky. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że masz jakieś tam Camaro z innego świata. Cholera, nie obchodziłoby by mnie to nawet gdybyś miał dwie głowy i dziwkę na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Myślisz, że zaprosiłem cię tylko dlatego, że moje auto zachowywało się jak z innego świata – stwierdził powoli.

\- Po części. Ta jedna cześć ciebie, bardzo malutka chce mnie poznać, sęk w tym, że ja nie chcę. Więc… - machnęła ręką na wszystkich – Mam podpisać jakieś papiery i mogę iść, czy zamkniecie mnie w jakimś więzieniu bo wiem za dużo?

\- Zależy – stwierdził William, wchodząc z blondynką do pomieszczenia – Utrzymasz to w tajemnicy? – spytał i spojrzał na mężczyznę w uniformie, na co dziewczyn wywróciła oczami i westchnęła z pokręceniem głową.

\- Tak – zdecydowana odpowiedź sprawiła, że Mikaela się wzdrygnęła, przykuwając jej uwagę – Wiem, co się stało w Mission City – stwierdziła z grymasem – I nie chce tego mieć w swoim życiu. To wasza wojna, nie moja.

W pewnym sensie Brooke blefowała. Nie wiedziała co, dokładnie zdarzyło się w Mission City, ale wiedziała, że nie był to atak terrorystyczny. Może i była blondynką, ale nie aż taką, żeby uwierzyć w takie banalne kłamstwa. Po za tym, już dawno wiedziała, że poza ludźmi żyły inne istoty żywe. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż w końcu by ich spotkała.

\- Nie zmusimy cię być brała w niej udział – odezwał się mężczyzna, na którego wcześniej patrzył William – Ale było byłby niemądrze gdyby na twoją decyzję wypływały osobiste emocje, panno…?

\- Brooke wystarczy – odparła ostro, po czym dodała: - sir. Nie kieruję się emocjami. Są słabością. W prostych słowach, nie mam ochoty na przebywanie z… - spojrzała na niego przez chwilę, mrużąc oczy – istotami, których nie znam.

\- Hej, znasz nas ze szkoły – stwierdził Sam, a dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Z widzenia – potwierdziła – Nie osobiście. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale w szkole mam tytuł „ducha". Nie zabawiam się z innymi, tak jak ty i twoja dziewczyna – rzuciła w stronę brunetki, która posłała jej pytające spojrzenie.

Nikt jednak nic nie odpowiedział na jej komentarz, bo kobieta, która wcześniej ją wpuściła, zawołała ich do jadalni, mówiąc, że jedzenie jest już na stole.

* * *

Brooke jęknęła mentalnie, kiedy jej telefon zadzwonił. Spojrzała przepraszająco na panią Lennox, gotowa wstać, ale ona tylko skinęła dłonią, żeby siedziała. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się mimo woli, ale jej uśmiech zniknął, kiedy zobaczyła wyświetlacz swojej komórki. Ignorując pytające spojrzenie Sam'a i Mikaeli, odebrała z westchnięciem i wywróceniem oczu, kiedy usłyszała od razu piskliwy głos swojej opiekunki.

\- Emily, nie chcę być nie miła, ale możesz trochę ciszej? – odezwała się, krzywiąc niemiłosiernie i opierając o krzesło – Co z nią?...To nie moja wina…Mogła się nie upijać…Chcesz powiedzieć, że powinno mnie to obchodzić, bo…? Wiesz, dobrze, że nie obchodzi mnie ani twoje zdanie, ani zdanie Nathalie czy Jack'a… Jest w szpitalu?...Dobrze jej tak...Sorki, ale nie zamierzam udawać, że niewiadomo jak ją kocham, bo nawet jej nie lubię…. Emily, nie mam czasu na twoją histerię… Gdzie jestem?... Nie wiem, pewnie na Marsie, otoczona o wiele milszymi osobami niż twoja córeczka. Narka!

Brooke schowała telefon do torby i wróciła do jedzenia, po czym chwyciła szklankę, jednak w połowie drogi do jej ust, zatrzymała się i spojrzała niepewnie na grupę przy stole, która wpatrywała się w nią pytająco.

\- Kto to był? – spytał William, chociaż można było wyczuć w jego głosie zdezorientowanie – Jeśli nie obrazisz się, że pytam – dodał szybko widząc jej wzrok.

\- Nathalie wylądowała w szpitalu, a moja opiekunka wpadła w histerie – wyjaśniła ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Brooke – dziewczyna skierowała wzrok na Optimus'a – Dlaczego nie mieszkasz ze swoimi biologicznymi stworzycielami?

Blondynka spuściła wzrok, przełykając ślinę i lekko się spinając, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Spytam jak ich poznam. Sama jestem ciekawa – zaśmiała się.

\- Panno Williams, przepraszam…

\- Nie nazywam się Williams – przerwała mu prawie natychmiast, na co tym razem wszyscy posłali jej zmieszane spojrzenia – Co jest oczywiście bez znaczenia, ale nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tamtą rodziną.

\- Oczywiście, przepraszam – posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie, na które ona miała ochotę wywrócić oczami.

\- Więc, Człowieku – Ironhide spojrzał na nią surowo – Jak się nazywasz?

\- Brooke – odparowała równie ostro.

\- Żadnego nazwiska? Każdy ma nazwisko.

\- A ty masz? – uniosła do góry brew, na co Lennox się zaśmiał – Nie jest wam potrzebne. Po za tym… - spojrzała na Sam'a i Mikaelę – Jeśli wam tak na nim zależy, zapytajcie w szkole nauczycieli.

\- Dlaczego Nathalie jest w szpitalu? – spytał Ratchet, mrużąc na nią oczy z zaciekawienia, na co ona machnęła dłonią z wywróceniem oczu.

\- Przez to, co zwykle, Doktorze – preferowała nie zwracać się do niego po imieniu – Wzięła narkotyki i popiła dużą ilością whiskey. Złe połączenie dla piętnastolatki – dodała pod nosem i podniosła od razu wzrok, kiedy William zachłysnął się wodą, którą zaczął pić.

\- Twoja siostra ma piętnaście lat i bierze narkotyki?! – wykrztusił zaskoczony, posyłając zmartwione spojrzenie Sarze, która w odpowiedzi wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Oraz pije, pali… - spauzowała na chwilę - …nie wiem czy już uprawiała seks, ale gdyby tak było połowa miasta by już wiedziała, więc w razie czego szybko się dowiecie – wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się na ich zszokowane i oburzone reakcje. Och, jak ona uwielbiała zaskakiwać innych.

\- Co na to twoi stworzyciele, Człowieku? – spytał Ironhide, a Brooke prychnęła pod nosem i pokręciła głową.

\- Och, uważając, że jest perfekcyjna – stwierdziła w końcu i spojrzała na Lennox'ów z westchnieniem, kiedy pozostali cicho – I znowu poprawka: są moimi opiekunami, a Nathalie nie jest moją siostrą.

\- Wracając do poprzedniego tematu, panno Brooke – przerwał ciszę Optimus, jego oczy miały coś w sobie, co sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy dziewczyna nie spuściła wzorku lub nie spojrzała w innym kierunku – Byłoby niemądrze gdybyś została bez ochrony. Barricade…

\- Huh – mruknęła do siebie, sprawiając, że przerwał patrząc na nią zmieszany – Nie wiedziałam, że tak się nazywał. Stawiałam na Pana Pączka lub Badcop.

Tym razem Sam i Mikaela zakrztusili się swoimi napojami.

\- …Barricade może spróbować zaatakować i narazić ciebie i twoją rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo – dokończył po chwili wahania.

\- Jest szansa, że się ich pozbędę? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie, uśmiechając się jak kot Cheshire – Świat mnie kocha – mruknęła ciszej pod nosem.

\- Zamierzasz się z tego…cieszyć? – spytał zmieszany Ratchet, a Brooke odetchnęła.

\- Czemu nie, Doktorku? – spytała, a Ironhide posłał jej spojrzenie, które umarłego by przestraszyło – To nie tak, że mi w ogóle na nich zależy. Co do mnie, mam gdzieś jeśli po mnie wróci.

\- Chcesz umrzeć? – Sarah zwróciła się do dziewczyny ze smutkiem wypisanym na twarzy, bo szczerze mimo ostrego charakteru, była bardzo miła i ją polubiła.

\- Nie bardzo – stwierdziła, krzywiąc się na to jak kobieta ją zrozumiała – Ale za tydzień jest koniec szkoły i nie zamierzam pozwolić komuś to zrujnować. Zwłaszcza opętanym autom, pani… - Brooke się zacięła i wywróciła na swoje zachowanie oczami – Sarah.

Jeśli ktoś zauważył jej wahanie, to nikt nic nie powiedział.

\- Nie przyjmiesz więc naszej ochrony? – spytał Prime, a dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała zdecydowana, a William westchnął zrezygnowany – Nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego – stwierdziła, po czym dodała do siebie najciszej jak mogła, w nadziei, że nikt jej nie usłyszy – Zrobię wam tym wielką przysługę.

Na jej nieszczęście, Optimus mając super słuch, wychwycił jej słowa i spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy, którzy natychmiastowo spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Było w niej zdecydowanie więcej niż na pierwszy rzut oka.

* * *

Brooke wsadziła słuchawki do małej czarnej torebki, razem z urządzeniem i spojrzała na swój strój. Jej macocha praktycznie zmusiła jej do ubrania się w miarę odświętnie. Udało jej się jedynie zmusić ją do założenia białej koszuli, bo nie było mowy, że Brooke pozwoliła jej ubrać się w jakąś obcisłą spódniczkę.

Minął tydzień od czasu, kiedy poznała Lennox'ów i… Opętane Auta, bo tak je nazwała. Trzymali się od niej z daleka, jednak Pan Pączek codziennie penetrował jej okolicę i to ją lekko irytowało. Bo dlaczego nie mógł jej zostawić w spokoju? No, dalej, przecież była dobra przez całe życie…skreśl to, była dobra i grzeczna do piątego roku życia, ale kto by to liczył? To nie był powód do nękania jej. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogła zgłosić go na policję, bo sam nią był. Jakby to wyglądało? Nazwać funkcjonariusza stalkerem? Ta, bo ktoś faktycznie by w to uwierzył.

Brooke spojrzała z westchnieniem na papier w dłoni i schowała go do torebki, odchodząc od tłumów rodzin i od Nathalie i jej opiekunów. Z wywróceniem oczu, przeszła obok Sam'a i jego przyjaciół (w tym Opętanych Aut ) i doszła do parkingu, stając przed Camaro i czerwono-niebieskim Semi. Chwilę później usłyszała gwizdnięcie, więc odwróciła się z westchnięciem i skrzywiła, kiedy zobaczyła Trent'a.

\- Hej, króliczku! – zaśmiał się razem ze swoimi kolegami, a do Brooke dotarło, że teraz nie miała wątpliwości, dlaczego Banes go rzuciła dla Witwicky'egp – Szukasz kogoś?

\- Nawet jeśli, to nie ciebie – parsknęła śmiechem, kiedy jeden z jego kolegów potknął się i niemal upadł przed tyranem – Co jest? Czyżby moja uroda tak cię oślepiała?

\- Uroda? Chyba mówiłaś o mnie kochanie – podszedł do srebrnego Pontiac'a – Nowe…Twoje? – uśmiechnął się szyderczo i przejechał dłonią po masce.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego – wywarczała i zobaczyła idących w ich stronę Sam'a, jego dziewczynę i jego rodzinę.

\- Och, wierz mi, kotku – przejechał jeszcze raz, tym razem na końcu klepiąc auto – Zrobiłem.

Brooke mruknęła coś pod nosem o upartych i niedoświadczonych idiotach i z całej siły podeszła do niego i chwyciła jego nadgarstek, po czym jednym, szybkim i bolesnym skręceniem, złamała go, sprawiając, że chłopak zawył z bólu i spojrzał na nią, po czym na swoich kolegów.

\- Brać ją! – warknął na kolanach, trzymając bolące miejsce.

Brooke zaklęła i chwyciła rękę blondyna, który do niej podbiegł i stanęła do niego tyłem, po czym pociągnęła jego ramię i sprawiła, że przeleciał przez jej ramię, lądując twardo na betonie, a dziewczyna usłyszała kilka trzasków. Sekundę później kolejny się na nią rzucił, tylko tym razem zaszedł ją od tyłu i mogła usłyszeć stłumiony krzyk William'a. Zanim zaczęła się zastanawiać, co on tam robił, chwyciła ręce, które objęły ją za szyję i ugryzła je. Napastnik warknął na nią i puścił ją, chuchając na zaczerwienione miejsce, a blondynka posłała mu zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, na co syknął i znowu się na nią rzucił, znowu ją uwięził. Tym razem uderzyła go łokciem w żebra, znowu się od niego odsuwając i kopiąc go z pół obrotu w twarz, zwalając go tym uderzeniem z nóg. Uniosła do góry brwi, kiedy ten jęknął, razem z innymi, których wcześniej powaliła. Kiedy William podbiegł do niej, dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę Trent'a i podniosła go za brzeg koszuli do góry, popychając na żółte Camaro.

\- Brooke? – usłyszała niepewny głos Lennox'a, który zignorowała.

\- Zobaczę cię jeszcze przy którymś z tych aut, to pozbędziesz się przyrodzenia w minucie, kiedy na chociaż jedno spojrzysz, kapujesz? – wysyczała mu w twarz, a on szybko pokiwał głową z przerażeniem w oczach – A teraz jazda mi stąd! – kopnęła go w nogę, żeby się pośpieszył i razem ze swoimi kolegami uciekł.

\- Woah – wydusił z siebie Samuel, patrząc na nią z podziwem, kiedy przestał się śmiać.

\- Nie mówiłaś, że tak dobrze walczysz – stwierdziła Mikaela, również łapiąc porządny haust powietrza.

\- I nie miałam zamiaru – zaznaczyła szorstko – Miałam wojskowy trening, a później treningi Judo – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Stłukłaś Trent'a, bo dotknął Ja… wozu Jazz'a? – spytał William, podchodząc do Pontiac'a, którego tak walczenie broniła dziewczyna – Szacun, dziewczyno.

\- Dzięki – mruknęła z wywróceniem oczu i odwróciła się od nich, a kiedy Sam otworzył usta w geście protestu, westchnęła – Mówiłam, że nie chce mieć z wami nic wspólnego, Witwicky i nie żartowałam – powiedziała ostro, ale jej oczy lekko złagodniały, kiedy zobaczyła jego rodzinę.

\- Sammy! – wykrzyknęła kobieta, ale Brooke już dalej nie słuchała.

Zanim ktokolwiek cokolwiek powiedział, rzuciła się biegiem w stronę domu. Nie słyszała nawet kiedy William zaczął ją nawoływać.

* * *

Brooke biegła tak szybko i tak długo, że w końcu musiała się zatrzymać i złapać porządny haust powietrza, kiedy jej obraz zaczął się mazać, a ona sama niemal upadła na ziemię. Kiedy jej oddech wrócił do normy i podniosła wzrok, zaklęła głośno i usłyszała znajomy pisk opon, na który jeszcze bardziej się skrzywiła. Spojrzała na znajomego chłopca, który stanął sparaliżowany i na kobietę, która w jednej chwili krzyknęła na niego, żeby wynosił się z ulicy. Napierając jeszcze raz powietrza, dziewczyna rzuciła się na pasy i w jednej chwili wypchnęła chłopczyka na drugą stronę ulicy i dotarło do niej, że miała tylko pięć sekund do końca.

 _5…_

Zamknęła oczy.

 _4…_

Cholerny Witwicky, pomyślała.

 _3…2…_

Miałam dosyć fajne życie, stwierdziła i zacisnęła mocniej powieki, kiedy poczuła chłód i ogarniająca ją panikę i wtedy westchnęła.

 _1…_

To będzie boleć jak skurwysyn jeśli przeżyję, pomyślała.

 _0…_

Słyszała jakby w oddali krzyki, kiedy uderzenie do niej dotarło i poleciała do przodu o kilka metrów. Czuła jakby miała całą klatkę piersiową w ogniu, a jej wnętrzności jakby chciały wypłynąć i się jej pokazać. Brooke zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na chłopca, który zaczął płakać i na nią wskazywać. Wywróciła oczami i poczuła, że odpływa. Kobieta do niej podbiegła i zaczęła się o coś pytać, jednak blondynka niczego nie słyszała. Po chwili poczuła, że jej świadomość wyślizguje się jej tak jak woda przez palce, nawet mimo tego, że tak desperacko chciała być przytomna. Została przewrócona na plecy, jedna z jej dłoni na jej brzuchu, a druga leżała bezwładnie prosto na asfalcie. Piekący ból w jej całym ciele stał się nie do zniesienia i niebieskooka przestała walczyć.

Kiedy nadeszła ciemność, Brooke przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością i nieświadomie się uśmiechnęła, zanim całkowicie odpłynęła na tamten świat.

* * *

 **ME:** _Hejo! Zanim ktokolwiek powie, że jestem okrutna za to, że przeze mnie wpadła pod Barricade'a, zrozumcie, że nie robiłam tego dla własnej_ przyjemność.  
 **BROOKE:** _Akurat! Zrobiłaś to specjalnie, bo byłam dla nich niemiła!  
 **ME:** *wywraca oczami* Nie jestem aż taka podła.  
 **BROOKE:** Dwa razy próbowałaś mnie zabić.  
 **ME:** Moja wina, że Cade miał kaprys i nie chciał cię zabić za pierwszym razem? W każdym razie. Pierwszy rozdział już za nami, a ja zamieram się za The Lighning.  
 **ZARYA & ZIVA:** WRESZCIE!  
 **ME** :Och, zamknijcie się, bo każe Sunny'emu wrzucić was do morza.  
 **BROOKE:** Ona nie żartuje.  
 **ME:** Anyway, do napisania ;)_


	3. Guardians

Jasno…

Wszędzie było tak jasno, że Brooke zawahała się zanim zdecydowała się całkowicie otworzyć oczy. W jednej chwili wspomnienia z tego, co się stało, wtargnęły do jej umysłu i zrobiły jej tam mały Armagedon, sprawiając, że była jeszcze bardziej zmieszana. Została potrącona przez Pana Pączka, to na pewno. Rozpoznała go po napisie na jednej z jego stron na aucie. Później jakieś krzyki, kobieta, chłopiec… Ach, tak poświęciła się dla chłopca. No, jeszcze nie sądziła, że zrobiłaby coś, dlatego dla nieznajomego. W sumie, jakby się tak zastanowić, mogła go tam zostawić i wrócić bezpiecznie do domu. Ale będąc sobą i podążając za zasadami, jakie wpoił jej jeden z żołnierzy, który ją uczył, Brooke go uratowała.

Jeśli żyła, to oznaczało, że albo jest w szpitalu, albo znalazła się po drugiej stronie. Sądząc po jaskrawej bieli, jaka ją otaczała, znajdowała się w czymś, co wyglądało jak szpitalny pokój. Jedyny problem był w tym, że nim na pewno nie był. Nabrała pewności, kiedy zdołała wypatrzeć wielkość pomieszczenia. Ogromne, to było określenie, jakiego użyła, kiedy westchnęła i przetarła dłońmi oczy. Powinna być obolała. Powinna, dobre słowo. A tymczasem nie czuła nic, zupełnie jakby po prostu przebudziła się z długiego snu.

\- Och, jesteś przytomna – usłyszała jakiś głos z oddali, na który uniosła do góry brew i mrużąc lekko oczy, spojrzała na mężczyznę, który do niej podchodził – Nareszcie. Samuel i Mikaela zaczęli robić się „irytujący" w waszych ludzkich słowach.

Brooke zmarszczyła oczy, kiedy rozpoznała lekarza stojącego teraz koło niej. Miał na sobie lekarski chałat, a pod spodem czarną bluzkę i jakieś spodnie. Dziewczyna skupiła się na jego głowie, patrząc na jego brązowe włosy i elektrycznie niebieskie oczy.

\- Ratchet – odezwała się, a on spojrzał na nią – Dlaczego tu jestem?

\- Zostałaś…

\- Wiem, przejechał mnie Pan Pączek – przerwała mu ostro, unosząc do góry dłoń, po czym machnęła nią po pokoju – Mam na myśli, dlaczego jestem tutaj, a nie w szpitalu?

\- Pan…Pączek? – Brooke spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, widocznie zirytowana – W każdym razie, zostałaś mocno poharatana, miałaś wstrząśnienie mózgu, kilka złamanych żeber. Przenieśliśmy cię tutaj, dlatego, że pułkownik Lennox nalegał, żeby ja się tobą zajął.

\- Żebyś mógł mi zrzędzić? – spytała pod nosem, pamiętając dokładnie, jaki był jego charakter na kolacji u William'a – Jak długo spałam?

\- Spałaś dokładnie przez trzy ziemskie dni – odparł, patrząc na coś, co wyglądało jak tablet – I mam…

\- Mam to gdzieś – stwierdziła, a on posłał jej surowe spojrzenie, które celowo zignorowała i jednym zwinnym ruchem, wyplatała się spod kołdry i zeskoczyła z łóżka, lekko się na początku chwiejąc, po czym znowu odzyskując równowagę – Gdzie ja jestem?

\- Dział medyczny – wymamrotał, widocznie na nią wściekły za jej ignorancję – Panno Brooke, sugerowałbym, żebyś została w łóżku. Jesteś jeszcze…

\- Zdrowa – warknęła idąc w stronę wyjścia, Ratchet zaraz za nią – Jakbyś nie zauważył wyglądam tak jak zwykle.

\- Zostałaś potrącona…

Medyk gadał i gadał, ale blondynka szła dalej, aż w końcu zatrzymała się z westchnieniem, patrząc na siebie w górę i w dół, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej była w swoich starych ciuchach. Zakładając ręce na biuście, ignorując Ratchet i kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia, jakie dostawała od żołnierzy, których mijała, szła. Doszła w końcu do wyglądającego jak hangar miejsca i zatrzymała się widząc coś, czego zdrowa psychicznie osoba w życiu nie powinna widzieć. Przygryzła dolną wargę, kiedy ze zirytowanym wzorkiem spojrzała na Lennox'a, Sam'a i Mikaelę, którzy rozmawiali z Optimus'em w jego najwyraźniej prawdziwej formie. Zerknęła wokoło siebie i zauważyła, że prawie każde auto, które wcześniej widziała u Will'a, też było wielkimi robotami. Nie wiedziałam, że maszyny mogą stać, pomyślała, przechylając głowę na bok i podchodząc dalej z Ratchet'em na jej ogonie i stając w końcu koło Sam'a i dotykając go w ramię.

\- Witwicky, wróciłam zza grobu, przyszłam cię nękać – odezwała się, a chłopak jak poparzony odskoczył od dziewczyny z kamienną twarzą i oczami, które wydawały się błyszczeć jeszcze większym blaskiem niż zazwyczaj, co przeraziło go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Brooke – wyszeptał, kiedy wyszedł z szoku i szturchnął swoją dziewczynę, która od razu się do nich odwróciła i zaczęła gapić się na blondynkę jakby nie wiadomo, co zrobiła, co zirytowało ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jakim cudem?! Ratchet! – odwróciła się do medyka, który wyglądał jakby miał ją zaraz zabić na miejscu – Powiedziałeś, że nie zbudzi się jeszcze przez kilka dni!

\- Nie wiem czy czuć się obrażona czy wkurzona – powiedziała do niej ostro i spojrzała na Optimus'a – Powinnam trafić do szpitala. Nie do szalonego doktorka tutaj – wskazała kciukiem za nią, wskazując Ratchet'a.

\- Nie wydajesz się być nami przestraszona? – zdziwił się, a ona posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące: Na serio mi się pytasz?, po czym przełknęła ślinę i wywróciła oczami.

\- Jesteś robotem – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramionami – Umiesz gadać i tyle. Czego mam się bać? Że któryś z was mnie zastrzeli? Uwierz mi, nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi.

\- Najwyraźniej nie obchodzi cię też własne zdrowie – warknął Ratchet, trzymając w ręce klucz francuski – Powinnaś zostać w łóżku przez następne dwie godziny, żebym mógł upewnić się, że nic ci nie jest.

Brooke spojrzała na niego, po czym na klucz w jego dłoni i jednym szybkim ruchem, wyrwała mu go z dłoni i zaczęła oglądać w ręce, kiedy mężczyzna zastygł w bezruchu, jakby całkowicie nie spodziewając się tego obrotu spraw.

\- Jakby cię to obchodziło i jakby faktycznie coś mi było – powiedziała wymachując narzędziem w powietrzu, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę – To może rozważyłabym twoje polecenie. Ale zgadnij co? – udała sapnięcie, po czym spojrzała na niego lodowato – Żadne z powyższych mi nie grozi, więc co powiesz na to, że zamkniesz się, na chociaż pięć minut, hm?

Walnęła go kluczem w klatkę piersiową i odeszła.

\- Chcę wrócić do miasta – oświadczyła patrząc na niego twardo – I mam gdzieś, co masz do powiedzenia, nie masz prawa mnie tu przetrzymywać, jako więźnia.

Optimus wydawał się być zaskoczony jej wyborem słów, ale spojrzał wymownie na parę nastolatków, którzy w odpowiedzi spojrzeli na blondynkę.

\- Nie możesz opuścić bazy – powiedział, drapiąc się w kark Sam – procedury bezpieczeństwa, Brooke, nic nie zrobisz.

\- Nie martw się, wkrótce wrócisz do swojej rodziny – uśmiechnęła się Mikaela, a Brooke nagle ogarnęła ochota na uderzenie jej prosto w twarz.

\- Na miłość Boska, Banes – mruknęła pod nosem zirytowana – Oni nie są moją rodziną. Czy wasze niedouczone móżdżki nie kapują tak prostego zdania? Nawet Nathalie zna ich znaczenie a jest głupsza nić para butów.

\- Musisz być taka ostra? – spytał, stając w obronie swojej dziewczyny Samuel, patrząc wściekle na dziewczynę, która w dopowiedzi tylko prychnęła – Chcieliśmy się tylko zaprzyjaźnić…

\- Przejechało mnie auto z kosmosu – powiedziała dobitnie, niemal warcząc na obydwóch – Nie wiem jak jest u was, ale u mnie żeby zdobyć przyjaciół nie naraża się ich na niebezpieczeństwo przejechania.

\- Sam! Mikaela! – Brooke wywróciła zirytowana oczami i spojrzała na Lennox'a, ubranego w wojskowy uniform ze znaczkiem z napisem N.E.S.T, po czym odruchowo wyprostowała się – Och, Brooke, obudziłaś się – uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona niespokojnie przystępując z nogi na nogę, wywróciła oczami.

\- Niestety – mruknął Ratchet, a dziewczyna posłała mu groźne spojrzenie, po czym patrząc znowu na William'a, zamarzła w miejscu.

\- Epps? – odezwała się w końcu, a wszystko stało się ciche, przynajmniej dopóki ciemnoskóry mężczyzna nie obudził się z szoku i nie podbiegł do blondynki, podnosząc ją i obracając wokół własnej osi – C-Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytała, nieprzyzwyczajona do takich nagłych uścisków.

\- To ty byłaś tą dziewczyną z wypadku? – spytał z niedowierzaniem – Lennox, czemu nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? Powinienem był wiedzieć.

\- Epps – odezwała się z niemałym przerażeniem w oczach, odsuwając się od niego – To jest miejsce gdzie pracujesz?

Robert westchnął i pogładził się po głowie.

\- Cóż, no tak jakby – powiedział zakłopotany.

\- Znasz ją? – zdziwił się pułkownik i spojrzał zdezorientowany na przyjaciela.

\- Właśnie, Epps – wzrok Brooke ukazywał prawdziwy blask i zimno – Znasz go?

\- Hej! Nie możesz mnie winić, że nic nie mówiłem! – podniósł ręce w geście obronnym i zerknął na dwoje nastolatków, jakby szukając pomocy – To jest wojskowy sekret, nie powinnaś o nim wiedzieć!

\- Moja wina, że Pan Pączek mnie przejechał? – spytała z pokręceniem głowy, a mężczyzna spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- Jej ksywka na Barricade'a – wyjaśniła Mikaela z westchnięciem.

\- Cóż, teraz…

\- Hej, ty w białym! – krzyknął za dziewczyną głos, a dziewczyna przygryzając język odwróciła się do niego ze sztucznym uśmiechem, po czym natychmiastowo się skrzywiła, kiedy zobaczyła jego twarz i momentalnie jej myśli chodziły w kółko i śpiewały: Ale brzydka twarz – Tak do ciebie mówię! Co ty tutaj robisz? Co robi tutaj cywil?

\- Panna Brooke – Optimus zaczął wyjaśniać, jednak mężczyzna uciął go ostrym spojrzeniem, po czym zwrócił się znowu do blondynki, która patrzyła na niego krzywo, jakby miał coś na twarzy.

\- Nie mówię do ciebie ty kupo złomu – warknął, a blondynka zacisnęła pięści i zamknęła mocno oczy, chcąc pohamować chęć uderzenia go mocno w twarz – Jak się nazywasz?

\- Brooke – odparła lakonicznie.

\- Mam na myśli imię i nazwisko, dzieciaku – powiedział z wywróceniem oczy – No, dalej. Chyba nie jesteś głucha – dodał, kiedy dziewczyna się nie odezwała.

\- A ty?

\- Co to ma być za pytanie? – parsknął niemiło.

Brooke posłała mu jadowite spojrzenie i zacisnęła zęby.

\- Takie, które tylko głupi by zadał.

Sam i Mikaela siłą woli i zakrywaniem ust, próbowali nie zaśmiać się na jego minę. Epps za to poklepał dziewczynę po plecach, a William cicho zachichotał. Optimus tylko tam stał i oglądał całą scenę.

\- Słuchaj, mała – podszedł do niej bliżej, a on uniosła do góry brew, czekając na jego ciąg dalszy – Albo powiesz mi jak się nazywasz albo zamknę cię w więzieniu do końca twojego życia, rozumiesz?

\- A kim ty jesteś? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, zupełnie nie przejmując się jego groźbami, wiedząc, że to wkurzy go najbardziej.

\- Dyrektor Theodore Galloway – odparł dumnie, a dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Och, miło mi – wyciągnęła do niego dłoń i potrząsnęła jego z udawanym miłym uśmiechem, po czym z mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem, dorzuciła – A gdzie Alvin i Szymon?

\- Jeśli zaraz mi nie odpowiesz, będziesz odpowiadać przed rządem – pogroził.

\- Brooke… - zawahała się i widząc jego tryumfalny uśmiech ze skrzywieniem wymówiła jedno słowo, które sprawiło, że prawie zwymiotowała na jego dźwięk – Williams.

Galloway zwrócił się do jednego z jego ludzi, którzy mieli jakieś tablety w dłoni, a dziewczyna irytacją odwróciła się do Epps'a, który patrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Mówiłaś, że… - zaczął Sam, ale Mikaela widząc jej ostrzegawczy, walnęła go z całej siły w żebra, sukcesywnie go zamykając – Auć, za co?

\- Ty! – warknął po chwili Galloway – Nie ma nikogo takiego w naszej bazie danych.

\- No, duh – wywróciła oczami i odwróciła się, żeby od niego odejść i zaszyć się gdzieś, przynajmniej dopóki Theodore nie chwycił jej brutalnie za ramię i nie popchnął na najbliższy samochód z taką mocą, że blondynka skrzywiła się na uderzenie.

\- Galloway, zostaw ją w spokoju – wysyczał Epps, przytrzymywany przez William'a, który patrzył na człowieka z taką sama nienawiścią, co on.

\- Puść ją w tej chwili, albo wezwę ochronę – warknął zezłoszczony Will, ale mężczyzna tylko zacieśnił dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Nie dopóki nie odpowie na pytanie – odparł niewzruszony.

\- Jeśli jej zaraz nie puścisz, to siłą cię od niej wyrwę – Epps wyrwał się z uścisku przyjaciela, patrząc na dziewczynę, która wbrew własnej woli zaskomliła na siłę, w jakiej jej trzymał – Nie widzisz, że ją to boli? Była w poważnym wypadku.

\- Puszczę jak odpowie na proste pytanie – wysyczał i wtedy jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymas bólu, dezorientując wszystkich, poza Epps'em, który zaśmiał się do siebie.

\- Nazywam się Brooke – warknęła, trzymając jego nadgarstek w swojej dłoni i boleśnie go wykręcając – Jak ci nie pasuje, możesz pozbyć się nadgarstka.

Galloway wyszarpał się z jej uścisku i zmierzył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem, po czym odszedł jakby coś go poparzyło. Brooke powinęła rękaw białej bluzki i sprawdziła czy nie ma jakiś siniaków od jego ręki. Miał szczęście, że nic nie było, bo inaczej poleciałaby za nim i osobiście zrobiłaby mu taki sam znak. Wywróciła oczami, przymykając lekko oczy.

\- Z takimi obrażeniami powinnaś leżeć w śpiączce przynajmniej przez pięć dni – stwierdził sucho Ratchet – Tymczasem jesteś zdrowa jakby nic się nie stało. Mogłabyś to wyjaśnić?

Dziewczyna podniosła na niego wzrok i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jestem za boska, żeby pozostać martwą – powiedziała i zwróciła się do Lennox'a – Kiedy mogę wrócić?

\- Zważając na to, że teoretycznie wkurzyłaś Dyrektora i jesteś całkowicie pewna, że nic ci nie jest. Powiedziałbym, że tak za pół godziny – powiedział, ale jakby niechętnie, lustrując ją z góry do dołu.

\- Żartujesz sobie!? – oburzył się Robert,, patrząc po wszystkich, zwłaszcza na Optimus'a – Pozwolisz jej tak sobie odejść? Została zaatakowana przez Cade'a, co sprawia, że myślisz, że nie wróci po nią jak tylko wróci do domu? Myślałem, że mieliście bronić ludzi.

\- Wybór nie należy do nas – stwierdził Prime, kierując swój wzrok na dziewczynę, która przystępowała z nogi na nogę, widocznie czując się niezręcznie – Panna Brooke odmówiła naszej ochrony, a my uszanowaliśmy jej decyzję, nawet, jeśli nie byliśmy z niej zadowoleni – powiedział, a dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

Epps westchnął, patrząc na swoją niegdyś uczennicę.

\- Brooke – zaczął zmęczonym głosem – Błagam. Zgódź się, chociaż na strażnika, żebym mógł spać spokojniej, dobrze? Nie musisz tu nawet przychodzić, uznaj, że nas nie znasz. Zwłaszcza Will'a, bo wiem, że jest irytujący.

\- Hej! – odezwał się udając obrażonego, na co Epps pokręcił głową.

\- Proszę? Dla mnie? Twojego najlepszego, najwspanialszego i najukochańszego…

\- Jak bym się na twoim miejscu zgodził – powiedział, drapiąc swój kark Sam – On tak może przez godziny.

\- Jakby to wyglądało? – spytała, odwracając od niego wzrok, widząc jego zadowolony z siebie uśmiech – Ten strażnik…?

\- Musiałby cię chronić w razie gdyby Decepticpony pojawiły się w pobliżu, teoretycznie chodziłby za tobą wszędzie…

\- Czyli współczesna wersja stalkera – mruknęła do siebie, patrząc z wyrzutem na Epps'a, po czym zaciskając zęby i wywracając oczy, spojrzała na Optimus'a – Kto byłby moim strażnikiem gdybym się zgodziła?

Cisza.

\- Sideswipe – powiedział w końcu Prime – Jednak gdybyś zgodziła się na jego opiekę, jego brat także musiałby się z nim zabrać.

\- Chcesz kazać Sunstreaker'owi opiekować się człowiekiem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Ratchet – Przecież on nienawidzi ich rasy.

\- Być może to będzie jedyny sposób, żeby przekonać go, że nie wszyscy ludzie są źli – powiedział stanowczo, a Ratchet pokręcił głową – Jaka jest twoja decyzja? – zwrócił się don dziewczyny, która spojrzała z niepokojem na Epps'a.

\- Sides i Sunny są tutaj jednymi z najlepszych, Brooke – zapewnił – Nic ci z nimi nie grozi. Plus, znają judo. Może pokazaliby ci kilka ruchów?

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, chociaż na jej ustach, pojawił się blady uśmiech, który szybko znikł. Mało wiedziała, ale Epps szybko to zauważył i sam się uśmiechnął, po czym spojrzał na Prime'a i kiwnął głową.

\- Doskonale – powiedział w końcu – W takim razie powiadomię ich o twoim wyborze i za kilka waszych ziemskich minut, powinni zjawić się przy wyjściu z hangaru. Samuel i Mikaela odprowadzą cię do tamtego miejsca, w czasie, kiedy ja razem z pułkownikiem omówimy inne szczegóły.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że Bóg na serio chciał żeby Pan Pączek mnie przejechał? – spytała siebie cicho, ale podążyła za dwojgiem – Jestem pewna, że nie powinien się z tego cieszyć.

* * *

Dla Brooke bycie na drugim planie było normalne. Bycie z Epps'em? Było wszystkim, ale normalnym. Stawiał ją na pierwszym miejscu, nawet mimo jej obrzydliwych komentarzy na początku. To sprawiło, że nabrała szacunku dla żołnierzy. Mimo to, Sideswipe i Sunstreaker nie wydawali się być jak typy Epps czy Lennox. Byli…inni. Wyjątkowi we własnym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Co nie oznaczało, że ona tam myślała. W prawdzie, kiedy stanęła koło dwóch Lamborghini i widok bardzo jej się spodobał, mogło jej się wydawać, że może się polubią, ale wtedy? Wtedy przypomniała sobie o systemie obronnym, jaki w sobie stworzyła. I nagle te ekstrawaganckie auta nie wydawały się takie ciekawe jak na początku.

\- To jest Sideswipe – przedstawiła Mikaela – A ten żółty to Sunstreaker. Jeśli zachowa się jak dupek, zignoruj go. Nie jest fanem ludzi.

Brooke spojrzała na nią dziwnie, jakby powiedziała coś złego, po czym przejechała dłonią po masce czerwonego samochodu, czując gorący metal pod palcami i westchnęła. Zerknęła kątem oka na Sunstreaker'a i siłą woli powstrzymała się od pogładzenia go po dachu. Zabrała rękę z maski i odskoczyła lekko, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, niemal ją uderzając.

\- Hm… - mruknęła do siebie i zwróciła się do nastolatków – Wcale nie dziwię się, że nas nie lubi – powiedziała wystarczająco głośno, żeby ją usłyszeli.

\- Serio? Bo ja nie widzę żadnego powodu – stwierdził Samuel i zerknął na swoją dziewczynę, która tylko się w nią wpatrywała, jakby doszukując jakiejś wskazówki – Jest na Ziemi krótko…

\- Zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego zwierzęta łatwo się płoszą? – spytała nagle, przerywając mu - Ludzie je przerażają. Uważają za zagrożenie.

\- Myślisz, że boi się ludzi? – prychnęła Mikaela i pokręciła głową – Niemożliwe.

Każdy się czegoś boi, pomyślała.

\- Nie boi się ludzi – parsknęła z potrzaśnięciem głowy – Tylko tego, do czego są zdolni.

Zanim ktokolwiek z nich otrząsnął się z szoku, Sideswipe wystrzelił z hangaru razem ze swoim bratem. Jedyne, co mogli zobaczyć to czerwoną i żółtą smugę.

* * *

Brooke była głęboko w świecie muzyki, kiedy Sideswipe nagle się zatrzymał i sprawił, że dziewczyna chwyciła się odruchowo pasów, które oplotły ją zaraz na początku jazdy. Zdezorientowana wyjrzała za okno i zobaczyła swój dom. Wywróciła oczami, wiedząc, że jak tylko przekroczy próg, zacznie się kłótnia. Swoją drogą, nie miała nawet czasu zapytać Lennox'a czy powiedzieli coś jej opiekunom? W końcu nie było jej z trzy dni.

Odpięła się i wyszła z Lamborghini, od razu zostając otoczona przez jej przyrodnią siostrę, na którą Brooke mentalnie jęknęła, ale na zewnątrz milczała. Nie było sensu wdawać się w argument z kimś, kto nie był wart jej czasu. Nathalie zmierzyła ją wrogim spojrzeniem, na co dziewczyna uniosła do góry brew.

\- Masz jakiś problem, wiedźmo? – spytała uprzejmie, monotonnym głosem.

Nathalie zjechała wzorkiem na czerwone Lamborghini, po czym na żółte i Brooke od razu wywróciła oczami, tym razem mocno poirytowana.

\- Skąd je masz? – spytała ostro – Nie masz kasy na takie auta.

\- Może mam i w sekrecie jestem złoczyńcą i okradam banki – podsunęła, a czarnowłosa spojrzała na nią jakby powiedziała coś głupiego.

\- Nie igraj ze mną, nie jestem głupia – obruszyła się.

\- Wszechświat ma o tym inne zdanie – mruknęła – Mówiąc o aucie, pułkownik Lennox wyznaczył mi strażników po incydencie z przed trzech dni.

Nathalie zmarszczyła tym razem czoło i spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, mierząc ją od stóp do głowy, od razu się prostując. Tym razem Brooke zorientowała się, jaki błąd popełniła o wiele za późno.

\- Lennox? – Brooke tylko potrząsnęła głową – Jak ty? To jakaś chora rodzinka?

\- Nie – odparła lakonicznie – Emily cię woła, lepiej już idź.

\- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam – powiedziała, a Brooke wywróciła oczami.

 _Ten dzień robił się coraz ciekawszy…_

* * *

Kiedy Brooke powtórzyła dwukrotnie swoją historię pomijając oczywiście część, w której spotkała Autoboty, Emily westchnęła i spojrzała bezradnie na męża. Blondynka miała ochotę pacnąć się w twarz, czując rosnącą irytacje. Ostatnimi czasy to było jedyne uczucie, które jej towarzyszyło. Przeklinała w głowie Pana Pączka i Sam'a, bo gdyby nigdy go nie spotkała nie byłaby teraz w tylu kłopotach. Chociaż trzeba mu było przyznać, że czuła się trochę bardziej jak ona niż osoba, która, na co dzień musi być.

\- Czyli ci dwaj – zaczęła – są twoimi strażnikami z wojska, a ty uczestniczyłaś w wypadku, o którym my nie mieliśmy bladego pojęcia. Możesz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie możemy dowiedzieć się, dlaczego dokładnie wojsko się tak tobą nagle interesuje?

\- Bo to wojsko, Emily – stwierdziła jakby to było oczywiste i wywróciła oczami, kiedy Jack posłał jej pytające spojrzenie – Ściśle tajne rzeczy się tam dzieją.

\- A jednak ktoś tak beznadziejny jak ty został w to wszystko wtajemniczony – czarnowłosa piętnastolatka skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i parsknęła pod nosem, uzyskując do swoich rodziców karcące spojrzenia.

\- Hej, jak chcesz mogę cię wrzucić pod samochód – powiedziała z iskierkami w oczach, na które uśmiech dziewczyny zniknął – Nie ma problemu.

\- Mamo! Powiedz jej coś! – zażądała, a Brooke wzniosła oczy do nieba, modląc się, żeby nie uziemili jej na kolejny tydzień.

\- Brooke, zachowuj się – powiedziała ostro Emily i westchnęła, po czym pokręciła zrezygnowana głową – Możesz iść.

\- Serio? – spojrzała na kobietę z powątpiewaniem.

\- Tak, Brooke – odezwał się tym razem Jack – Nie możemy nić zrobić. Wojsko nie jest czymś, z czym chcemy mieć do czynienia.

Heh, witaj w klubie, pomyślała, ale zamilkła i zwróciła się w stronę wyjścia, od razu krzywiąc się na widok dwóch ekstrawaganckich aut przed jej mieszkaniem. Raczej się do tego nie przyzwyczai. Tym bardziej, że dwa Lamborghini zwrócą zapewne uwagę wszystkich sąsiadów i Trent'a. Na wzmiankę o nim, Brooke zamknęła oczy i podeszła do czerwonego auta, czując, że z nim przynajmniej może siedzieć i nie zostanie nazwana bezużyteczną. Po za tym jak powiedziała Mikaela, Sideswipe w odróżnieniu od swojego brata, nie gardził ludźmi. A przynajmniej nie za bardzo. Szkoda, ona sama ich nienawidzi.

\- Coś cię dręczy? – spytał głos za nią, a dziewczyna odruchowo odskoczyła i zmierzyła zaskoczonym spojrzeniem czerwonowłosego chłopaka z elektryczno niebieskimi oczami zupełnie takimi samymi jak jej.

\- Macie hologramy? – spytała, ale po chwili skarciła się w myślach.

Przecież to istoty z kosmosu. Naturalnie, że byli bardziej zaawansowani niż ludzie. Sideswipe spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, nie oczekując, że go rozpozna, ale po chwili jego uśmiech wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Właściwie to holoformy – poprawił – Takie same tylko solidne.

\- Cool – mruknęła pod nosem i zwróciła się, żeby wejść do środka, ale w połowie drogi do drzwi zamarzła w miejscu – Zaraz, to znaczy, że mogę cię dotknąć?

Tym razem Sideswipe uśmiechnął się bardziej łobuzersko i Brooke parsknęła do siebie, kiedy zorientowała się jak to zabrzmiało.

\- Och, możesz dotykać ile chcesz i gdzie chcesz – powiedział uwodzicielsko i dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, bojąc się, że jeśli spojrzy mu w oczy to się zarumieni.

\- Zboczeniec – mruknęła, podchodząc do niego i dotykając czerwonej bluzy i od razu do jej nozdrzy dotarł słodki zapach wody kolońskiej, na który musiała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Ale… - zaczął niewinnie, patrząc na nią z błyszczącymi oczami – Mogę być twoim zboczeńcem?

Brooke przez chwilę się na niego patrzyła, zupełnie jakby powiedział coś naprawdę obrzydliwego, po czym westchnęła.

\- N i e – warknęła.

Sideswipe spojrzał na nią rozbawiony z jakiegoś powodu, po czym zmarszczył czoło. Brooke skrzyżowała ręce na biuście i zlustrowała go w tym czasie od góry do dołu. Miał na sobie białe adidasy i czarne jeansy z paskiem, na którym był dziwny symbol oraz białą bluzkę i jak już wcześniej wspomniała czerwoną bluzę, elektryczno niebieskie oczy i czerwone włosy. Na twarzy gościł grymas, a dziewczyna nie widząc przeciwwskazań, usiadła na masce po turecku i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

\- Twoja siostra powiedziała, że nazywasz się Lennox, zgadza się? – spytał, żeby się upewnić, ale dziewczyna tylko odwróciła wzrok, wbijając go w okna swojego domu.

\- Żałosny insekt – doszedł do jej uszu komentarz, na który ona tym razem zmarszczyła czoło i odwróciła się do prawie, że kopi Sideswipe'a.

Blondynka przez chwilę go obserwowała. On także miał adidasy, jeansy i pasek oraz takie same elektryczno niebieskie oczy, tylko, że wydawały się bardziej…lodowate. Miały w sobie coś takiego, że dziewczynę przeszły ciarki po plecach. Był blondynem z żółtą bluzką i czarną bluzą. I na serio, wyglądał… Brooke nie wiedziała jak go opisać.

\- Irytujący toster – odparła, po czym odwróciła wzrok zanim cokolwiek odpowiedział, nie chcąc widzieć jego wyrazu twarzy, jedyne, co usłyszała to ciche warknięcie, wściekły ryk silnika i śmiech Sides'a, który zdaje się poklepał chłopaka po plecach.

\- Masz iskrę – stwierdził po chwili – Ale serio. O co w tym chodzi? Nie rozumiem. Boss Bot każe nam strzec jakąś dziewczynę bez nazwiska i nagle dowiaduje się, że nazywasz się Lennox.

\- Powiedziałam tak? – spytała, unosząc do góry jedną brew, na co on się na chwilę zamknął.

\- Cóż nie, ale na to wygląda.

\- Moje nazwisko nie jest ci w niczym potrzebne – odparła zimno, piorunując go wzrokiem, na co skrzywił się mocno i zaczął trzeć swój kark, widocznie zakłopotany – A Nathalie nie jest moją siostrą.

\- Ale…

\- Poszukaj w Internecie słowa „adopcja" – mruknęła zirytowana.

W chwili, kiedy jego oczy się zamgliły, Brooke wyminęła go i skierowała się w stronę ulicy, idąc jak najszybciej chodnikiem. Nie potrzebowała opiekunki, wbrew tego, co mówił Robert nie potrzebowała niczego. Była perfekcyjnie zdolna do zadbania o siebie, w końcu robiła to tak długo, że teraz zdaje się, że wpadło jej to w nawyk. Chcieli za nią iść? Spoko, tak długo jak zachowają dystans i nie będą rozmawiać, Brooke mogła ich znieść.

\- Hola, hola, Człowieku – dłoń sprawiła, że dziewczyna jak oparzona odskoczyła i spojrzała wściekle na blondyna, który patrzył na nią zirytowany – Gdzie się wybierasz?

Długo na niego patrzyła zanim zorientowała się, że nadal ją trzyma. Wyrwała swoje ramię z jego uścisku i pomasowała miejsce gdzie ją chwycił. To było dziwne uczucie. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś jej dotykał.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? – spytała w końcu i wywróciła oczami, kiedy Sideswipe do nich dołączył i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

\- Musi – stwierdził Sides – Jesteś teraz pod naszą opieką. Ty gdzieś idziesz, jeden z nas musi podążyć za tobą. Proste?

Brooke nie dowierzała własnym uszom. Oni tak na poważanie z tym całym bronieniem jej? No, na logikę, Pan Pączek może i ją przejechał, ale równie dobrze mogła być w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie i tak naprawdę nic jej nie groziło.

\- Obserwować gwiazdy – wyrzuciła z siebie, widząc, że było już dosyć ciemno, a na niebie można było dostrzec już księżyc.

Sunstreaker spojrzał na nią dziwnie, jakby obserwowanie gwiazd było czymś nieludzkim i obrzydliwym, jednak dziewczyna nawet nie drgnęła. Lubiła czasami wychodzić i po prostu położyć się na trawie, gapiąc się w górę, a nie biegać po mieście i utrzymywać kondycje. Równie dobrze mogła biegać teraz tylko rano, a w nocy pograć na gitarze, wszystko żeby nie musieć spędzać tyle czasu ze swoimi strażnikami.

\- Co jest w tym takiego ciekawego? – spytał w końcu blondyn, Sides tylko patrzył na nią zdezorientowany – I gdzie zamierasz to robić?

\- Jest taka przepaść kilka przecznic z stąd – wyjaśniła spokojnie – Chodzę tam, żeby wyrwać się z domu.

\- I dlaczego miałabyś to robić? – spytał Sideswipe, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc – Twoi…ech… opiekunowie wydają się…mili.

\- Brałeś coś? – zapytała poważnie.

\- Powinienem?

\- Och, Zeusie – mruknęła do siebie – Będziesz potrzebował narkotyków, jeśli chcesz się załapać do tej szurniętej rodzinki.

\- Ty tak na serio?

\- Nie wiesz, żartuję sobie.

Sideswipe spojrzał na nią, w czasie, kiedy Sunstreaker wyglądał na mocno znudzonego i zażenowanego całą tą sytuacją. Brooke miała ochotę go za to uderzyć w twarz, może to wywołałoby coś poza obrzydzeniem i odrazą w oczach. W sumie, nawet fajnie by było go trochę podenerwować. W końcu i tak obaj ją zostawią w spokoju.

\- W takim razie, jedziesz ze mną – postanowił, jego alternatywna forma podjechała koło nich, a chłopak od razu wsiadł za kierownicę, zapraszającym gestem otwierając dla niej drzwi od strony pasażera – Wsiadasz, Kitty?

Kitty, pomyślała zmieszana Brooke, ale posłusznie usiadła na siedzeniu.

\- Jeszcze jedno – powiedziała nagle, patrząc na niego śmiertelnie poważnie, z iskierkami w oczach – Nie nazywaj mnie Kitty.

Sideswipe tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Och, to będzie zabawne, pomyślał złowieszczo, jednocześnie czując zażenowanie brata poprzez ich więź.

* * *

Brooke westchnęła i powoli skierowała się na krawędź. Usiadła na niej, huśtając lekko nogami w tył i przód, wsłuchując się w piosenkę, która aktualnie grała na jej odtwarzaczu. Chłodny wiatr łaskotał ją w odkrytą szyję, sprawiając, że zamknęła oczy i objęła się ramionami. To było dobre, spokojne…

Przynajmniej dopóki, ktoś nie wyrwał jej słuchawek, sprawiając, że dziewczyna warknęła pod nosem i spojrzała na napastnika, od razu krzywiąc się na znajomą twarz i te same oczy, które zdawały się mieć w sobie…coś miłego, na co Brooke miała ochotę wywrócić oczami za każdym razem, kiedy była zmuszona na niego patrzeć.

\- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie – stwierdził.

\- Które? Bo zadałeś ich z trzydzieści – mruknęła zirytowana, odgarniając włosy z twarzy i piorunując wzrokiem jego dłoń, w której trzymał jej urządzenie.

\- To o nazwisku – przypomniał, a blondynka odwróciła natychmiast głowę i zacisnęła zęby, klnąc po cichu na Nathalie i jej niewyparzony język – Słuchaj, nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, okay?

Brooke pokręciła głową, wstając gwałtownie i patrząc na niego wściekle. Nie lubiła tego tematu, nie miała ochoty dzielić się z nim takimi informacjami. Były…bardziej osobiste dla niej od kiedy stała się starsza, wolała zachować anonimowość z nieznajomymi. Zwłaszcza tymi z kosmosu. Dlaczego w ogóle go to tak interesuje? To nie tak, że mają się zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Bez obrazy, ale to nie twój interes – powiedziała ostro, krzyżując ręce.

\- Zważając na to, że jesteś moją i Sunny'ego podopieczną, wszystko, co dotyczy ciebie, dotyczy nas, robiąc to moim interesem – odparł ze wzruszeniem jakby recytował jakiś wiersz, którego zmuszony był się nauczyć.

\- Sunny'ego nie obchodzi jak się nazywam – stwierdziła po chwili – Jestem pewna, że nie obchodzi go nic poza tobą – dodała.

\- Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu – powiedział, chociaż uśmiechnął się pod nosem na jej komentarz – To prawda?

Brooke patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, studiując jego oczy. Wydawały się być takie…dziwne, że nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła oderwać od nich oczu. Nawet, kiedy Sideswipe zaczął wpatrywać się w żółte Lamborghini. W końcu spuściła wzrok, wlepiając go w swoje skrzyżowane ramiona i nabierając powietrza.

\- To bez znaczenia – stwierdziła nie podnosząc wzroku – Moje nazwisko jest bez znaczenia.

Bo to prawda.

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu była ze sobą całkowicie i bezwarunkowo szczera.

Nie patrzyła na Sideswipe'a, który posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie, ani na Sunstreaker'a w formie auta, nie zwracała nawet uwagi na to, że zapadała powoli ciemność.

To i tak się dla niej nie liczyło.

* * *

 **Me:** _Szczerze, nie lubię tego rozdziału._ **  
** **Brooke:** _Jesteś dosyć zdołowana dzisiaj._  
 **Me** : _Wydaje ci się. W każdym razie, powodzenia z Sunny'm i Sides'em._  
 **Brooke** : _Naprawdę... Nie mogłaś wybrać kogoś bardziej poukładanego?_  
 **Me** : _Byli oni, albo Jazz, a skoro nie potrafię dobrze opisać jego akcentu, przypadli ci SS i SS._  
 **Brooke** : _Marna wymówka. Prawda jest taka, że lubisz jak cierpię. Przyznaj to.  
_ **Me:** _Och, zamknij się. W każdym razie, do napisania ;)_


	4. Lennox

Brooke obudziła się tak jak zwykle o piątej trzydzieści. To był taki jej nawyk, który podziwiał szczególnie Epps. Tak, on nie był porannym ptaszkiem ani trochę. Za to ona? Była nim w stu procentach i była z tego dumna.

Szybko wstała i podeszła do okna, przecierając oczy i rozsuwając żaluzje, wpuszczając do pokoju trochę światła. Kiedy upewniła się, że otworzyła lekko okno, podbiegła do szafy i szybko wyjęła z niej parę legginsów i białą bluzkę, po czym udała się jak najprędzej do łazienki, którą miała wbudowaną – dzięki Bogu – w swój pokój. Weszła pod prysznic, kiedy zdjęła wszystkie ciuchy i oblała swoje siało zimną wodą, żeby jeszcze bardziej się rozbudzić. Po dziesięciu minutach, wyszła, ubrała się w przygotowane ubrania i upięła włosy w kucyk, kierując się znowu do sypialni po swój odtwarzacz MP3 i słuchawki.

Kiedy już je wzięła, zeszła na dół i zrobiła sobie kanapkę z serem i upiła ją wodą, zanim wyszła z budynku i rozejrzała się po pustych jeszcze ulicach. Uniosła do góry brew, kiedy zauważyła teraz znajome dwa Lamborghini zaparkowane na drugiej stronie ulicy. Modląc się, żeby jeszcze spali, Brooke westchnęła i spojrzała na zegarek. Piąta pięćdziesiąt. Czyli tak jak zawsze.

* * *

Kiedy blondynka wróciła z biegu, zatrzymała się zanim weszła do domu, widząc kogoś, kogo szczerze nienawidziła. Zerknęła ukradkiem na jego zabandażowany nadgarstek i prychnęła z pogardą.

\- Czyżbyś wrócił do wiedźmy? – spytała, unosząc do góry brwi.

Nathalie i Trent schodzili się ze sobą i rozchodzili jakby to było ich nowe hobby i bynajmniej wydawało się Brooke żenujące do tego stopnia, że w końcu przestała przychodzić do salonu gdzie wszystkie rozmowy się zwykle odbywały i chowała się ze słuchawkami na uszach w pokoju.

\- Uważaj, króliczku – ostrzegł DeMarco, podchodząc do niej – Chyba nie chcesz, żebym ci coś zrobił, co?

Gdyby Brooke nie była wychowana praktycznie przez żołnierza, zaśmiałaby mu się prosto w twarz i mocno w nią uderzyła. Jednak wiedziała ze startu, że kogoś rannego się nie atakuje. Nieważne jak wielka byłaby pokusa.,

\- Cokolwiek – wymamrotała, nie chcąc wszcząć bójki w jego obecnym stanie.

\- Te dwa to twoje? – spytał, wskazując palcem na Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a, którzy nadal stali w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio.

\- Nie – odparła lakonicznie, gotowa wejść do domu, kiedy jednak jego głos zatrzymał ją w półmroku.

\- Więc kogo? – zapytał – Należą do Nath?

\- To prezent od pułkownika Lennox'a ze względu na to, że uczestniczyłam w wypadku samochodowym – skłamała w połowie, patrząc jak jego twarz robi się jakoś dziwnie blada, po czym kiedy znowu odzyskała kolory, dziewczyna wywróciła oczami – Co?

\- Lennox – powtórzył głucho – W sensie, że jakiś twój krewny? Masz kogoś w wojsku?

\- Wątpię, żeby twój mały móżdżek mógł wytrzymać taki nadmiar informacji – skwitowała, zerkając na czerwone auto, które jakby parsknęło, jednak tylko ona to zauważyła, sądząc po pytającym spojrzeniu na twarzy Trent'a – Och, na miłość Boską, DeMarco. Szukasz tu czegoś konkretnego?

Chłopak jakby się ocknął, bo spojrzał na nią i zmierzył ją krytycznym okiem od góry do dołu, aż wreszcie spoczął na jej oczach, które w tamtej chwili wydawały się świecić w blasku słońca.

\- Miałem dzisiaj zaprosić Nathalie na randkę – oświadczył, a Brooke spojrzała na niego wzrokiem mówiącym „po cholerę mi to wiedzieć?" – No, wiesz. Umówiłbym się z tobą, ale nie jesteś w moim typie.

\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło – mruknęła do siebie – Wiedźma jest w domu – poinformowała.

\- Wiesz, może gdybyś była mniej dziwadłem – ciągnął jakby jej nie słyszał, a kiedy blondynka usłyszała znajome słowo, wzdrygnęła się delikatnie – Wtedy mogłoby coś pomiędzy nami być.

\- Tak. Wielki betonowy mur – stwierdziła, zaciskając zęby.

\- Króliczku…

\- Wchodź do chaty w tej chwili, albo pożegnasz się z drugim nadgarstkiem – zagroziła, zaciskając pięści – Co wybierasz? – spytała niskim głosem, na którego dźwięk Trent cofnął się i szybko wbiegł na ganek, dzwoniąc dzwonkiem.

Kiedy niebieskooka upewniła się, że jest w środku, odetchnęła z ulgą, gotowa założyć już słuchawki, kiedy dłoń na jej ramieniu ją zatrzymała i sprawiła, że podskoczyła lekko, przyjmując pozycję obronną.

\- Spokojnie – holoform Sideswipe'a uniósł w gorę ręce, w geście poddania – Kim jest tamten leszcz? – spytał, widocznie zezłoszczony z jego wizyty.

\- Trent DeMarco, chłopak wiedźmy – wyjaśniła krótko, odwracając się w pełni do niego i od razu zauważając, że jego brat także uaktywnił swój holoform – Czemu?

\- Jest podejrzany – stwierdził Sunstreaker za czerwonowłosego.

\- Jest głupszy niż ty, wątpię żeby był jakimś zagrożeniem, Tosterze – odparowała, znudzona ich dziwnymi teoriami – Zluzuj.

\- Nie testuj mnie, Insekcie – warknął na nią, w czasie, kiedy Sides prychnął śmiechem na jej odpowiedź.

\- Okay, okay – wszedł pomiędzy nich, kiedy zaczęli małą wojnę na mordercze spojrzenia – Spokojnie. Nie ma potrzeby na…

\- Zamknij się – przerwała mu ostro, a on spojrzał na nią z mieszanką zranienia i wyrzutu na twarzy – Idę do siebie. Zajmij się czymś pożytecznym, a nie graj opiekuńczego bodyguarda, kiedy obaj wiemy, że nie za bardzo ci to wychodzi – z tym zdaniem odwróciła się i weszła do mieszkania.

Nie mogła jednak zauważyć dwóch ciekawskich spojrzeń, które dostawała.

* * *

Brooke nie lubiła działać w grupie ani rozmawiać z innymi o swoich uczuciach. To była pierwsza rzecz, o której dowiedział się Epps i szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł jej się dziwić. Ale ona nie była bezsilna czy bezradna w wyrażaniu się. Może nie robiła tego poprzez słowa, ale zdecydowanie robiła to poprzez granie na gitarze. Łagodne dźwięki zawsze rozbrzmiewały w środku pokoju, kiedy Emily i Jack'a nie było w domu. Kiedy wszyscy byli w domu, Brooke przyspieszała rytm i grała głośniej, byleby podenerwować Nathalie.

Już podnosiła gitarę, kiedy drzwi od jej sypialni się otworzyły a w nich pojawiła się sama Nathalie z głupkowatym uśmiechem, na który dziewczyna mentalnie jęknęła.

\- Ci dwaj to do ciebie, dziwolągu? – spytała, kiedy do pokoju weszło dwóch chłopaków, których niebieskooka od razu rozpoznała i wywróciła oczami, zaciskając żeby, kiedy zorientowała się, że będzie mieć teraz jeszcze więcej problemów.

\- Może – odparła, a kiedy Nathalie nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca, Brooke wstała, odkładając gitarę obok Sideswipe'a, który spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem – Coś jeszcze? – spytała uprzejmie, a czarnowłosa patrząc na nią, to na jej strażników, prychnęła.

\- Tak, w sumie, to zastanawiałam się, jak to możliwe, że nawet będąc outsiderem, zdobyłaś jednych z najprzystojniejszych facetów na świecie? – blondynka miała ochotę warknąć na nią, kiedy usłyszała jak próbuje się podlizać jej towarzyszom.

\- Nie wiem, Wiedźmo – wzruszyła ramionami z przesłodzonym głosem, który sekundę później stał się lodowaty – Może dlatego, że nie miziam się każdym facetem na ulicy i ludzie nie postrzegają mnie, jako prostytutkę.

\- Pożałujesz tego – syknęła tym swoim jadowitym głosem, a Brooke popatrzyła na nią z politowaniem, mierząc wzorkiem od góry do dołu krytycznym okiem.

\- Cokolwiek – wymamrotała, już gotowa zatrzasnąć drzwi przed jej nosem, kiedy piętnastolatka znowu się odezwała.

\- Przynajmniej moi rodzice mnie chcieli~ - powiedziała śpiewnym głosem, sprawiając, że tym razem Brooke nie wytrzymała i z całą siłą jaką miała, zamknęła drzwi i zacisnęła pięść, biorąc głęboki wdech.

To nie miało znaczenia.

Nie. Miało.

To, dlaczego nagle poczuła jakby jej serce zatrzymało się w momencie, kiedy usłyszała te och, dobrze znane słowa? Niechciana. Niekochana… Życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby została w domu dziecka na dobre, a nie żyła z koszmarem nazywanym rodziną Williams.

\- Yyy, Brooke? – Sideswipe niepewnie się odezwał, zwracając natychmiastowo jej uwagę, bo przez cala tą wymianę zdań, całkowicie zapomniała, że znajdował się z nią w pokoju i…

Czy to był Sunstreaker? Ten Toster? Czy życie naprawdę tak bardzo jej nienawidzi?

\- Czego. Chcesz? – wycedziła, biorąc instrument z łóżka i mocno go chwytając, usiadła na krześle przy biurku, ostrożnie zerkając w jego stronę i niemal marszcząc czoło na jego pytające spojrzenie.

\- Er… Ja… - odchrząknął teatralnie i spojrzał na swojego brata, który jednak nie odezwał się, żeby mu pomóc – Czy nie powinnaś mieć…no wiesz…

\- Nie, nie jestem jasnowidzem, Sideswipe – powiedziała, mrużąc na niego oczy, kiedy ten niezręcznie schylił głowę – I nie czytam ci też w myślach.

\- Chodzi o to, że no… - Brooke wywróciła oczami, przejeżdżając delikatnie palcami po strunach – Nie powinnaś mieć tu trochę…więcej rzeczy? – wskazał głową na cały jej pokój i dziewczyna, kiedy w końcu podniosła wzrok i rozejrzała się, stwierdziła, że może ma trochę racji, czego oczywiście mu nie przyznała, ale wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Im mniej trzymam u siebie, tym mniej mam do stracenia – odparła swobodnie, jakby cytowała jakiś wiersz – Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie?

\- Sam…

\- Ach, Witwicky – skrzywiła się – Szczerze, chłopak powinien znaleźć sobie życie, a nie wtrącać się w moje. Popatrz tylko, utknąłeś z pomyłką – zaśmiała się szyderczo.

\- Co?

\- Nieważne – machnęła ręką, nie chcąc wchodzić w temat, jakim to ona była niepowodzeniem.

Wiedziała kim była.

Żałosna.

Podła.

Nieczuła.

Była nikim, a jednocześnie wszystkim naraz i czasami doprowadzało ją to do szaleństwa, bo nie było w tym nawet grama logiki.

\- Więc…Czym się zajmujesz? – spytał jakby od niechcenia, ale blondynka wyraźnie mogła zobaczyć jego zaciekawione spojrzenie na gitarze, którą trzymała na kolanach – No, wiesz w wolnym czasie?

\- Gram – odparła lakonicznie, nie skora do rozmowy.

Sunstreaker tylko wymamrotał coś o „upartych, przeklętych ludziach", w czasie, kiedy jego brat, opierając się o ścianę za jej łóżkiem, wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, zupełnie jakby o czymś myślał.

Ale zaraz, to on ma coś takiego jak mózg?, pomyślała z cichym prychnięciem.

Ta. Przecież to maszyna, pewnie ma procesor w głowie.

Nie.

Nie, nie był maszyną. Był żyjącą istotą. Jak każdy.

Brooke wywróciła oczami, na mały głosik w głowie, mówiący jej, że powinna zatrzymać tą myśl dla siebie. Inni mogliby to zobaczyć, jako słabość.

\- A…jak to działa? – jedno głupie pytanie wystarczyło żeby blondynka uniosła do góry brwi, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę, którym według niej był.

\- Szarpiesz lekko struny – oznajmiła w zamyśleniu, patrząc na gitarę – Trzymając niektóre z nich we właściwy sposób, żeby wydobyć z nich jakiś w miarę znośny dźwięk.

Rozmawiała z nim.

Cholera, miała się od nich trzymać z daleka.

Posunęła się za daleko.

Znowu.

\- Och – Sideswipe spojrzał niezręcznie na Sunstreaker'a, który posłał mu pojrzenie mówiące „wkopałeś się, to teraz sam się wykop" – …Pokażesz nam?

Sunny wywrócił oczami, posyłając mu coś w rodzaju „nie wciągaj mnie w to", ale westchnął zrezygnowany, kiedy wyczuł jego desperację.

\- Dlaczego miałabym ci cokolwiek pokazywać?

\- Nam – poprawił delikatnie – I dlatego, że ładnie proszę?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała ostro.

\- Phlosę? – spróbował znowu, patrząc na nią oczami skopanego szczenięcia.

\- N.I.E – wycedziła.

Nie złamie się, powiedziała sobie.

Nie zrobię tego, pomyślała zirytowana.

Ale popatrzyła na niego i już wiedziała, że nie da rady, że on nie odpuści i w momencie, kiedy już znowu otwierał usta, wywróciła oczami.

\- Dobra. Tylko się zamknij – westchnęła – Jesteś już i tak wystarczająco irytujący, kiedy nawet nic nie mówisz – mruknęła do siebie cicho.

\- Ale mnie kochasz~ - zaśpiewał z uśmiechem.

Sunstreaker prychnął.

Brooke popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.

\- Jest tylko jedna osoba, którą kocham – wyszeptała do siebie – I jestem pewna jak diabli, że ty nią nie jesteś – westchnęła i przewertowała umysł w poszukiwaniu jakieś piosenki, która znała, aż w końcu znalazła znajome dwie zwrotki jej ulubionej.

 **So stand in the rain**

 **Stand your ground**

 **Stand up when it's all crashing down**

 **You stand through the pain**

 **You won't drown**

 **And one day, what's lost can be found**

 **You stand in the rain**

Blondynka wywróciła oczami, kiedy Sideswipe spojrzał na nią z podziwem, którego szczerze nie rozumiała i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chciała.

 **She won't make a sound**

 **Alone in this fight with herself and**

 **the fears whispering if she stands**

 **she'll fall down**

 **She wants to be found**

 **The only way out is through**

 **everything she's running from**

 **wants to give up and lie down.**

Brooke z zamkniętymi oczami, odłożyła instrument i podeszła do telewizora, który kupiła, kiedy miała piętnaście lat i włączyła go. To samo zrobiła z konsolą, biorąc do ręki jeden z padów i czekając, aż gra się załaduje.

\- Sugeruję, żebyście wyszli – powiedziała cicho z prychnięciem – Chyba, że chcecie doświadczyć czegoś, przez co będziecie mieli koszmary – stwierdziła, patrząc na zegarek.

Dokładna godzina, kiedy zaczynały się kłótnie.

Kiedy Blondynka włączała muzykę, zamykała się w pokoju i starała się nie zwracać uwagi na krzyki, wyzwiska i tego, jaka to ona beznadziejna i niepotrzebna.

Ta godzina, kiedy Jack się upijał, a Emily starała się go uspokoić.

Typowa rodzinka z mrocznym sekretem.

I dokładnie w czasie, kiedy wypowiedziała te słowa, na dole rozległ się odgłos, na który Sunstreaker się skrzywił, a Sideswipe spojrzał ze zdziwieniem w stronę drzwi, niemal zbiegając na dół i patrząc, czy to nie czasem Cony.

\- To tylko butelka – wyjaśniła, wybierając broń na ekranie – Nie martw się, nikt się nie pofatyguje na górę i mnie nie porwie. Za dużo roboty – powiedziała kpiąco, doskonale wiedząc, dlaczego wyglądał na takiego zaalarmowanego.

\- To się…zdarza często? – zadał pytanie z taką łagodnością, że Brooke skrzywiła się znacznie, prychając.

\- Od siedemnastu lat – odparła lakonicznie – Ich córeczka jest taka sama, ale w weekendy.

\- I to ci nie przeszkadza?

Przeszkadza, chciała powiedzieć.

Każdego dnia, chciałabym się spakować i uciec, pomyślała.

Niemal zawsze myślę o tym, jakby to było jakby zamiast tego mieszkała w domu dziecka.

Ale zamiast tego, Brooke wzrusza ramionami, jakby ją to w ogóle nie obchodziło.

To nie tak, że mógłby coś z tym zrobić.

Brooke była sama, żadnych krewnych o których wiedziała, żadnych bliskich przyjaciół, przynajmniej nie teraz. Nie miała szansy się z stąd wyrwać.

Z oczami skupionymi na grze, dziewczyna zacisnęła palce na kontrolerze i mruknęła.

\- Da się przyzwyczaić.

Bo da.

Wystarczy tylko chcieć.

* * *

Następnego dnia, blondynka podskoczyła w łóżku i z niego spadła, kiedy obudził ją jakiś głośny dźwięk za oknem. Kiedy na chwilę się skupiła, zmarszczyła czoło i stwierdziła, że ten dźwięk był podobny do ryku silnika.

Więc wywróciła oczami, zirytowana i podniosła się z ziemi, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy i patrząc wściekle na czerwone Lamborghini. Sekundę późnej, Brooke usłyszała ciche pik i spojrzała na swój telefon. Chwyciła go. Odblokowała i jęknęła do siebie.

 _„Hej! Jest impreza nad jeziorem. Przyjedziesz?"_

\- Mikaela

\- Nie obchodzi mnie jakaś durna impreza – syknęła na czerwone Lamborghini, które była pewna, że doskonale ją słyszało i na nią czekało – Mam ją gdzieś. Głupia, cholerna impreza nad jeziorem. Nie mam na to gówno czasu! – warknęła na komórkę, jakby rozmawiała z brunetką i dokładnie w tej samej chwili, znowu rozległo się po pokoju ciche pik.

 _„Nie musisz przychodzić, jeśli nie chcesz. Zrozumiemy"_

\- Mikaela

\- …Czy wszechświat uważa, że to zabawne? – spytała, patrząc w sufit – Czy ja się jasno, cholera jasna nie wyraziłam? Nie chcę mieć…

Odebrała połączenie, kiedy jej komórka zadzwoniła, uzyskując od niej skowyt.

\- Nawet nie myśl nad dokończeniem tego zdania – odezwał się Epps, a zaskoczona jego nagłą wypowiedzią dziewczyna, spojrzała z wyrzutem na Sideswipe'a.

\- …Mieć w nimi nic wspólnego – warknęła do siebie – Skąd…?

\- Sides – mruknął zadowolony, a po drugiej stronie dziewczyna wyraźnie usłyszała śmiech, wnioskując z niego, że impreza już się zaczęła – Brooke, wiesz, że nie możesz się teraz ode mnie uwolnić.

Niech cię cholera, Panie Pączku, zaklęła w środku.

\- Epps, nie…

\- Broooookkeeee~ - zaskomlił żałośnie.

\- Nie.

\- Ale Broookkeeee, Will chce cię poznać~ - zaśpiewał.

\- Epps, nie bądź dzieckiem – warknęła.

\- Ale Brooookeeee, on tak bardzo chce! A…

\- Jezusie, zamknij się. Dobra, jadę – Robert zaśmiał się, zadowolony z siebie – Zarozumiały półgłówek – dodała.

\- Słyszałem!

\- Bo miałeś – prychnęła, rozłączając się.

„Będę za piętnaście minut"

\- Brooke.

\- A jak zdobyliście mój numer? – spytała znowu sufit – Wiesz, Boże nie pomagasz.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

* * *

Sideswipe zdążył ją wkurzyć, nawet dobrze nie otworzył ust. Znała ten wzrok. Ten wredny, tryumfujący uśmiech, który widziała tyle razy w szkole. Sama myśl o tym, o czym jej przypomniał, sprawiał, że miała ochotę zwymiotować.

Żałosne, wyszeptał jej umysł, kiedy wsiadła do auta, totalnie ignorując swojego strażnika.

\- Sam jesteś żałosny – syknęła bezgłośnie z prychnięciem.

\- Co? – spytał zdezorientowany Sideswipe.

\- Jedź. – rozkazała – Chce mieć to za sobą. Głupi ludzie – dodała ciszej.

Sides nic nie powiedział, tylko zaczął jechać.

* * *

Brooke stanęła niezręcznie trzymając piłkę, która wpadła jej w ręce zaraz jak weszła na plaże i zmarszczyła czoło. Podniosła wzrok z przedmiotu i spotkała wzrok uśmiechniętej Mikaeli, która wystawiła zachęcająco dłonie. Blondynka przekrzywiła głową, po czym spojrzała na Robert'a, którego dostrzegła koło Will'a. Ten uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco i zwrócił się do brunetki.

\- Brooke, nie bardzo wie, jak się gra w siatkówkę – wyjaśnił na jej pytający wzrok.

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku niej, a ona patrząc na swojego byłego trenera, wywróciła oczami, rzucając z precyzją piłkę do dziewczyny, która w ostatniej chwili ją przechwyciła.

\- Mów za siebie – syknęła – Wiem jak się gra w siatkówkę. Mimo wszystko uczestniczę na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego – zaznaczyła.

\- Hej, to nie tak, że mogę o tym wiedzieć! – podniósł w górę ręce – Jestem tylko prostym człowiekiem!

\- Jaskiniowcem – mruknęła do siebie, po czym rozejrzała się po miejscu.

William siedział na kocu obok Epps'a. Sunstreaker opalał się oddalony od nich o jakiś dobry metr, co dziewczyna stwierdziła, że było do przewidzenia. Sideswipe usiadł koło niego, Mikaela i Sam grali w siatkówkę z Bumblebee'm, a ona stała i patrzyła się na to wszystko. To było dziwne, kiedy miała jakiś jeden dzień bez problemów.

A jednak była tutaj. Z ludźmi, którzy myśleli, że chcą się z nią zaprzyjaźnić.

Żałosne i naiwne.

Każdy wie, że nie byłaby dobrym przyjacielem.

Każdy prócz tej jednej, specjalnej osoby, której aktualnie nie było w mieście.

\- Yo, będziesz tam tak stać? – zawołał Epps, klepiąc miejsce koło siebie – Brooke, Lennox nie gryzie - zapewnił.

Blondynka zmrużyła oczy, dobrze wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.

Jednak, kiedy ciemnowłosy posłał jej miły uśmiech, całkowicie niewinny i niepachnący zagrożeniem, niebieskooka skinęła delikatnie głową, utrzymując kamienną minę.

Spokojnie, mówiła do siebie w głowie, tylko kilka godzin i wrócisz do domu.

Mało oni wszyscy wiedzieli, ale Brooke uciekała przed ludźmi zanim się do nich przywiązała. To, dlatego, tak bardzo przeszkadzały jej próby zaprzyjaźnienia się z nią Sam'a i jego dziewczyny. To… było złe. Nie takie, jakie powinno być.

Doszła do nich i zakryła swoją twarz włosami, kiedy usiadła koło mężczyzny, który, mimo, że wyglądał na dobrego, przerażał ją.

Tak, bała się go.

Bała się tego, kim jest, jaki jest i tego, że tak bardzo przypomniał jej figurę ojca, którego nigdy nie miała i to sprawiało, że Brooke chciała trzymać się od niego z daleka.

Dystans był dobry, bezpieczny.

Zauważyła, że Sides się na nią patrzy, więc rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, na które pobladł lekko i odwrócił szybko głowę, uzyskując prychnięcie ze strony swojego bliźniaka.

\- Więc, Brooke – zaczął William, a dziewczyna z nawyku, spojrzała na niego i skupiła się na tym, co ma do powiedzenia – Jaki jest twój ulubiony przedmiot w szkole?

Oszołomiona, zaniemówiła.

Zadał pytanie, którego nie spodziewała się po nikim w życiu. Nikogo nie obchodziło, czym się interesowała, co lubiła, jak jej szło w szkole. No, może poza Robert'em. Ten był zainteresowany każdym drobnym szczegółem jej życia.

Spojrzała na niego dziwnie, jakby palnął jakieś głupstwo, ale on patrzył przed siebie, więc zerknęła na Robert'a, który posłał jej zachęcające spojrzenie. Patrzyła na niego chwilę, niepewna, ale po tym parsknęła śmiechem.

\- WF i plastyka – odparła krótko.

Will zrobił „hmm" i znowu skierował na nią wzrok.

\- A co dokładnie w nich lubisz?

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Lubię biegać i rysować – odpowiedziała.

\- Musiałbyś widzieć ją w akcji – zaśmiał się Robert – Powaliła dwóch z naszych zaraz na pierwszej lekcji – stwierdził.

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to było nic, bo przecież to nic nie znaczyło.

Nie miało znaczenia czy pokonała ich dwóch czy trzech lub nawet czterech, bo i tak zostało to zapomniane przez resztę.

Lubiła judo, lubiła biegać, lubiła szkicować.

Ale nikogo nie obchodziło dlaczego. Ludzie patrzyli na nią jak na zwykłego człowieka, który miał jakieś pasje i je odkrywał i rozwijał. Nauczyciele ją chwalili, ale uczniowie nienawidzili. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale tak już było, więc postanowiła tego nie kwestionować.

\- Może w takim razie mały sparring? – spytał, a Brooke popatrzyła na niego przerażona, jakby powiedział coś okropnego – Chciałbym zobaczyć na własne oczy jak dobra jesteś. Epps opowiada o tobie jakbyś była chodzącym ideałem.

Warknęła pod nosem i rzuciła Robertowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

Nie była idealna.

Nie była perfekcyjna.

Nigdy przenigdy nie będzie.

\- Ona ma tak zawsze – ciemnoskóry westchnął – Nie lubi słów: Idealna, perfekcyjna.

\- Naprawdę? Nie dziwię się – powiedział wstając – Wiele ludzi uważa, że żeby coś osiągnąć trzeba być we wszystkim najlepszym.

\- Nikt nie jest idealny – wycedziła zła, ale William tylko spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, wyciągając dłoń, na którą spojrzała pytająco – C…?

\- Sparring? – podsunął – Zobaczymy, kto jest lepszy.

Brooke przejechała dłonią po twarzy.

Czy oni biorą ją za jakąś dziewczynę z super mocami? Przecież nie miała szans z doświadczonym żołnierzem. Co innego Epps, on był łatwy do rozproszenia, albo inni z jej dawnej grupy, ale on?

…Czekaj, chwilę. Czy on mnie bierze na poważnie?, pomyślała.

\- Nie, nie – wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie – Nie, ja nie… - nie dokończyła, bo pułkownik pociągnął ją za rękę do góry, posyłając uśmiech.

\- Brooke, jemu się nie odmawia – stwierdził, wsadzając do buzi chipsa – Pokaż mu, kto tu rządzi.

\- Ale…

\- Brooke, z nami nie musisz być taka zdystansowana – westchnął – Mówiłem ci to wtedy, powiem teraz: Nikt z nas nie jest perfekcyjny.

Ale co jeśli…

Nie.

Przecież powiedział, że nikt nie jest perfekcyjny.

Wystarczy, że spróbuje.

Nie musi być w tym doskonała.

…Tak?

* * *

Nie wiedziała jak to się stało.

Naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, co i jak i kiedy, ale stało się jakoś tak, że William leżał przed nią w piasku, dysząc, wyraźnie pokonany. Brooke tylko omiotła go wzrokiem, kiedy usłyszała aż za dobrze znajomy głos.

\- Hej, króliczku!

Jebać cię, Wszechświecie, pomyślała.

Blondynka podniosła wzrok na Trent'a i skrzywiła się od razu. Heh, nie było z nim Nathalie czyli zostawił ją w tyle, pomyślała. Nie była zaskoczona. Jej adopcyjna siostra była naprawdę wrażliwa, kiedy chodziło o jej skórę. Chodzenie w słońcu, to było dla niej jak kara.

\- DeMarco – przywitała się chłodno, odchodząc od zdezorientowanego William'a i stając przed tyranem – Brzydki jak zawsze – stwierdziła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Króliczku, nie patrz się tak, bo jeszcze uznam, że mnie sprawdzasz – posłał jej zboczony uśmiech, na który ona odpowiedziała obrzydzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Gościu, jesteś mniejszy niż poprzedni chłopak Wiedźmy – prychnęła z rozbawieniem.

Jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona, a Sam i Mikaela wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Ty, Lennox, nie bądź taka mądra – odezwał się chłopak z tyłu niego, sprawiając, że dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym usłyszała kilka sapnięć i westchniecie, które najprawdopodobniej pochodziło od Epps'a.

\- Przymknij się – warknęła.

\- Uuu, ostra – zagwizdał jeden z jego paczki.

Brooke zamknęła oczy.

Wiedzieli.

Nie było już odwrotu.

Czyli mogła przynajmniej już nie udawać i faktycznie kogoś zbić, nie?

Epps wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział. Miał jej akta już na początku, ale nigdy się nie odezwał. Nigdy nie powiedział, że ma przyjaciela o takim samym nazwisku, ale wiedział. Kim była, jaka była, co potrafiła zrobić, do czego ona była zdolna.

Ale czy kogoś innego powinno to interesować? Nie.

To było durne nazwisko. Zupełnie bez znaczenia.

Mimo to, chciała utrzymać je w tajemnicy.

Dlaczego?

Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć, pomyślała.

\- Hej, DeMarco – mruknęła do niego, mierząc szybko wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy chłopak się do niej zwrócił, każąc wzrokiem swoich towarzyszom się cofnąć, co według niej było dużym błędem – Chyba masz coś na spodniach.

\- Huh, co…AGH! – dziewczyna używając nogi, sypnęła mu piaskiem w oczy, posyłając go do tyłu, po czym zrobiła to samo z resztą.

\- Już dla mnie padasz? – spytała z prychnięciem.

Żałosne.

Niby taki tyran, a taki słabeusz.

\- Suka – mruknął jeden z nich, zanim razem z dwójką zostawił w tyle swojego szefa i uciekł w siną dal.

\- Idiota – odmruknęła, patrząc jak biegnie – Czego chcesz, Trent? Miałeś być z Wiedźmą, a jesteś tutaj.

\- Okazało się, że Nathalie jest znowu pijana – powiedział cicho, sprawiając, że Brooke spojrzała na niego dziwnie, jakby nie do końca przetwarzając tego, co powiedział.

\- Ale… jest środek tygodnia – powiedziała zdezorientowana.

\- I co? – chłopak wstał, a dziewczyna się cofnęła o krok, nadal zdziwiona.

Coś było nie tak.

Mocno nie tak.

\- Nie twój interes, a teraz won mi stąd – syknęła ostrzegawczo, kiedy szatyn uniósł w geście poddania ręce – Teraz.

\- Jezu, Lennox, spokojnie – zaczął się oddalać.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w miejsce gdzie stał.

Nathalie i jej rodzice… oni mieli poukładany tydzień. Zawsze Jack upijał się w nocy w tygodniu, z kolei Wiedźma dopiero w weekendy, żeby nie zaszkodzić swojej reputacji w mieście. Jeśli teraz było inaczej, a jest jeszcze jasno… Brooke się wzdrygnęła, woląc w ogóle o tym nie myśleć.

Ta myśl ją przerażała. Mocno. Jak jeszcze nigdy.

Kiedy poczuła rękę na ramieniu, odskoczyła, patrząc z wrogością na Epps'a. To była jego wina, gdyby tutaj nie przyszła…

No, właśnie. Gdyby tutaj nie przyszła, byłaby w domu. Z Williams'ami i Bóg jeden wie, co by się wtedy stało. Mogło skończyć się nie tylko na kilku przekleństwach, ale na rękoczynach.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – powiedziała ostro, ciemnoskóry od razu się cofnął, zabierając dłoń i patrząc na nią przepraszająco, po czym dziewczyna rozejrzała się, widząc, że wszyscy się na nią patrząc – Co?

\- Nazywasz się Lennox? – Mikaela stała razem z Sam'em, patrząc na nią jakby z urażeniem, że im nie powiedziała, ale szczerze?

Blondynka miała to szczerze gdzieś.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – syknęła, zaciskając pięści.

\- Ale…

\- Zajmij się lepiej swoim perfekcyjnym życiem, zamiast ingerować w moje – rzuciła, odchodząc od Epps'a i kierując się po torbę, która zostawiła na kocu.

Jednak William miał inne plany i zamiast ją przepuścić, chwycił za ramię, skutecznie zatrzymując.

\- Tak, czy nie?

Brooke studiowała go przez chwilę, ciekawa czy jeśli powie nie, to jej się oberwie.

Ale zdecydowała, że nie było już potrzeby kłamać jak i nie było potrzeby odpowiadać na zadane pytanie, skoro i tak wszyscy słyszeli Trent'a. Wszyscy, nawet Sideswipe i ten Toster. Widziała kątem oka ich zaciekawienie, ale widziała także w oczach czerwonowłosego, że wystarczyło słowo i zawiesie ją z powrotem do domu.

Ha! Dom?

Dla niej czyste piekło.

Więc, zamiast wyszarpywać swojego ramienia, blondynka delikatnie dotknęła ręką jego dłoni, wyraźny znak, żeby ją puścił

Kiedy już się tak stało, podniosła elektryczno niebieskie oczy, pełne nienawiści i spojrzała prosto w jego, pełne jakiegoś dziwnego wyrzutu.

\- Po co pytasz, kiedy znasz odpowiedź?

Bezcelowe.

Głupie.

Żałosne.

Brooke utrzymała jego wzrok jeszcze chwilę, po czym pokręciła z zawodem głową.

Czego oczekiwała? Że coś zrobi?

Marne szanse, przecież tak jak powiedziała, to nie miało znaczenia.

Nigdy nie miało, nigdy nie będzie mieć.

Rzuciła jedno spojrzenie w stronę tego czerwonego idioty, który od razu załapał wskazówkę i odpalił silnik Lamborghini, po czym zaczęła kierować się w stronę auta, kurczowo trzymając torbę.

Było fajnie.

Przez chwile, ale było.

Ale teraz nastąpił koniec.

Wsiadła do samochodu i oparła głowę o fotel.

Była o wiele za trzeźwa na takie rzeczy.

Huh, trzeźwa. Jaka ironia.

\- Włączysz jakąś muzykę? – spytała nagle.

W odpowiedzi, radio włączyło się, grając jakąś piosenkę, której jeszcze nie znała.

I powoli, dziewczyna pozwoliła sobie na małe rozluźnienie.

* * *

\- Wiesz… - zaczął Sideswipe, kiedy stanęli przy jej domu – Nie musisz iść.

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło, nie bardzo rozumiejąc czy dobrze słyszy, czy tylko jej się zdaje. Odruchowo zerknęła przez szybę, patrząc na żółte Lamborghini, które zachęcając ryknęło swoim silnikiem.

\- Ale… - zaczęła zdezorientowana – Skoro nie muszę iść tam, to gdzie pójdę?

\- Z nami, oczywiście – zaśmiał się na jej pytanie, po czym szybko uspokoił – Mieliśmy właściwie pójść z Sunny'm zobaczyć kilka salonów gier – dodał, widząc jej minę

\- …Jesteś pewny? – spytała, nadal się wahając.

Szczerze, to nie chciała tam wchodzić. Ale nie chciała też iść z nimi, bojąc się, że w jakiś sposób się do nich przywiąże. Z jednej strony, jeśli z nimi wyjedzie na ten jeden dzień zobaczyć gry, to przynajmniej nie będzie musiała martwić się o pijanych Williams'ów. Z drugiej jednak… musiałaby wytrzymać z Tosterem, a oboje się nie lubili.

\- Sunny da radę – zapewnił, jakby czytając jej w myślach – No, chyba, że…

\- Nie, dobra – zapewniła szybko – Jeśli jesteś pewny…

\- Jestem – wtrącił.

\- …to chętnie bym się wami wybrała. Oczywiście, jeśli jemu to nie przeszkadza – skinęła głową na Sunstreaker'a.

Sideswipe popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

Zależało jej na jego zdaniu?

To… było coś nowego.

\- Nah, jeśli go nie dotkniesz ani nic do niego nie powiesz, jakoś przeżyje – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Po za tym, będziesz głównie ze mną.

Jakby to miało mnie pocieszyć, pomyślała z wywróceniem oczu.

* * *

Brooke stanęła niezręcznie, patrząc na obu braci. Odwróciła wzrok tylko wtedy, kiedy usłyszała, że jej telefon dzwoni. Z westchnieniem, wyjęła go z torby i nie patrząc, kto jest na wyświetlaczu, odebrała połączenie.

\- Brooke Lennox, słucham? – odezwała się grzecznie, ostrożnie patrząc na ludzi wokół niej, nie wiedząc czy zaraz nie będzie musiała uciekać prze kimś znajomym.

\- Dlaczego nie ma cię w domu?

Blondynka zesztywniała, zaciskając mocno palce na telefonie i biorąc jeden głęboki wdech, po czym przełykając ślinę, odpowiedziała:

\- Jestem ze znajomymi w parku – skłamała szybko i dotarło do niej w ostatniej chwili, że Sideswipe przestał grać i spojrzał na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami, posyłając jej pytające spojrzenie, na którego wywróciła mentalnie oczami, po czym odeszła kilka kroków od niego, tak, żeby nie słyszał jej rozmowy.

\- Nie kłam. Nie masz przyjaciół – prychnął Jack.

Lennox zamknęła oczy.

Był trzeźwy.

Przynajmniej częściowo.

\- Powiedziałam znajomych – poprawiła.

\- Ta jasne – Brooke mogła totalnie wyczuć sarkazm w jego głosie i irytację, jednak w tamtej chwili rozmyślała tylko o tym, że jak wróci, będzie miała przechlapane – Jeśli za godzinę się nie pojawisz…

Rozłączyła się.

Nie miała nawet siły wysłuchiwać kolejnych gróźb.

Co oczywiście skończy się dla niej tragicznie, ale cóż.

Takie życie.

Z westchnieniem, pokręciła głowa, poprawiając lekko włosy, po czym odwróciła się i wróciła na swoje stare miejsce, gdzie oglądała jak Sides ścigał się jakimiś autami. Jedynie…tym razem siedzenie było puste, a ona zorientowała się, że ktoś nagle popchnął ją i usadził na fotelu. Oczy jej się trochę wytrzeszczyły, a serce zaczęło walić, kiedy dotarł do niej ten jego złośliwy chichot.

\- Jesteś spięta, kochanie – stwierdził, opierając się o przeciwległy automat na którym aktualnie rozgrywał swój wyścig Sunstreaker – Spróbuj. Co ci szkodzi?

\- Nie chcę – powiedziała, sprawiając, że Sunny parsknął.

\- Człowieku, on nie bierze „nie", jako odpowiedź – stwierdził.

Brooke wywróciła oczami i poczuła, że chłopak kładzie jej dłonie na kierownicy. Z grymasem szybko je zabrała, uzyskując od niego westchnienie i wtedy chytro się uśmiechnął.

\- Mam pomysł – stwierdził.

Lennox popatrzyła na jego brata, który pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

* * *

\- Jesteś szalony – powiedziała z drżącym wydechem, kiedy została posadzona za kółkiem czerwonego Lamborghini – Odbiło ci – stwierdziła, ale nie odważyła się odwrócić głowy, kiedy usłyszała jego śmiech z miejsca pasażera.

\- Nah, nie wiesz nic o szaleństwie – uniósł wyzywająco brwi – Boisz się? Cykor cię obleciał, Brooke?

Testował ją. Ona o tym wiedziała, on o tym wiedział, cholera. Nawet Sunstreaker po jej drugiej stronie to wiedział, a i tak się nie odzywał.

Umiała dobrze prowadzić auto. Epps ją nauczył, jak wielu innych rzeczy, ale prowadzić pieprzone Lamborghini? Nie dość jeszcze, że było tak w rzeczywistości z kosmosu. O nie. To jej wcale, a wcale nie pomagało. Nie, ona stanowczo odmawiało. Nie zasługiwała na takie coś, po za tym? Co jeśli wjedzie na…

…piasek?

Dziewczyna kilka razy zamrugała, kiedy zobaczyła, że byli na pustej drodze, całkowicie prostej i bez żadnych zaludnionych domów. Nic, pustka.

\- Och, no dalej, Lennox – kusił Sides z uśmiechem – Nie chcesz tego poczuć? Hmm?

\- C-co? – wykrztusiła na jego ton głosu.

Czy…Czy on ją teraz uwodził? Co to ma być? Ona, jako Ewa, a on, jako szatan, a jego alternatywna forma, jako zakazany owoc?

No, w sumie jak się tak zastanowić, to…

\- No, wiesz – wzruszył ramionami jakby to było nic – Ten dźwięk silnika, drżenie siedzenia i to mruczenie. Och, nie zapominajmy o tym, że to w prawdzie…

Brooke zareagowała instynktownie, wytrzeszczając oczy, kiedy auto wystrzeliło o kilka centymetrów do przodu, sprawiając, że nie tylko Sides się zaśmiał, ale jego brat również. Chociaż śmiech Sunny'ego był bardziej kpiący…

\- Nienawidzę was wszystkich – wymamrotała do siebie, ściskając mocno kierownice i zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

\- Nasza Brooke chyba ma dziewiczy umysł, Sunny – stwierdził ze śmiechem, patrząc na jej lekko czerwoną twarz.

No bez jaj, prychnęła wewnętrznie, jestem dziewicą.

\- Nikt nie jest idealny – wyszeptała, sprawiając, że jego śmiech uciął się nagle i w następnej chwili, Brooke wciskała gaz do dechy, samochód wystrzelił prosto, a holoform Sunstreaker'a mógł tylko patrzeć na nią tępo.

\- Więc… jednak umiesz prowadzić – stwierdził lekko oniemiały Sides, ale Brooke tylko prychnęła.

\- Oczywiście – mruknęła markotnie.

\- Epps?

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do siebie delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie.

\- Epps – potwierdziła.

Serio. Ten facet, on był dla niej wszystkim.

Ale przecież mu tego nie powie, prawda?

Okazywanie uczuć?

Było żałosne, bezcelowe, dla nikogo się nie liczyło.

…a przynajmniej tak powiedział jej _Jasper._ __

* * *

 _ **Rybkakoi**_ **:** _No, staram się jak mogę :D Och, na serio? Myślałam, że trochę z nią przesadziłam. Tajemnicza jest i to bardzo. To był główny cel jej egzystencji. I tak, czas wolny mi się przyda. Cieszę się, że komuś się podoba to, co piszę. Na serio. Co do The Lightning i Brooke, to nawet ciekawe zajęcie. Muszę się rozdzielać na wszystkie strony, żeby jakoś aktualizować każde opowiadanie._

 _ **Artemida:**_ _Kocham. Sides i Sunny to moje dwie perełki, ale to opowiadanie nie będzie głównie o nich. Niestety._


	5. Fear

Brooke bała się wielu rzeczy.

Oczywiście, nikt o tym nie wiedział. Czasami nawet ona sama była zaskoczona, że jest czegoś przestraszona, ale kiedy Sideswipe podwiózł ją do domu, a dziewczyna wyszła z auta i podeszła do drzwi, zdała sobie sprawę, że tym razem była na serio przerażona. Zadrżała, kiedy usłyszała zduszony dźwięk zbijanej butelki. Ale mimo to, wzięła głęboki wdech i trzęsąc się trochę, blondynka weszła do domu.

Nie wiedziała na początku, co się dzieje, tylko, że jakieś krzyki nagle ustały, a wzrok wściekłego, upitego Jack'a wylądowały na niej dokładnie w sekundzie, kiedy dotarła do schodów. Zacisnęła oczy. Czekała.

Emily leżała pewnie ze swoją córką w salonie, więc nie mogła jej pomóc. Pft! Jakby w ogóle się ruszyła żeby choćby kiwnąć palcem. Niiiieeee. Ona by tego nie zrobiła. Była nieczuła, podła, fałszywa. Blondynka znała ją od dziecka, czy tego chciała czy nie. Była tylko osobą, która patrzyła.

Nie reagowała.

Tylko patrzyła.

I dosłownie Brooke się zatoczyła, kiedy obrzydliwy smród alkoholu doszedł do jej nozdrzy i wdarł się do jej umysłu, chwilowo go omamiając i sprawiając, że dziewczynie zrobiło się niedobrze. Williams chwycił ją za włosy, pewnie niektóre z nich wyrywając i w jednej chwili Lennox zdała sobie sprawę gdzie ta bestia ją ciągnęła.

 _Piwnica,_ jej umysł podszeptał złośliwie, _nikt cię nie usłyszy_.

Ale przecież to i tak nie miało znaczenia.

Nikt o to nie dbał.

* * *

Następny dzień, niebieskooka obudziła się na podłodze w swoim pokoju pod drzwiami. Ubrana w ubrania z wczoraj, z poplątanymi włosami, milionem obolałych miejsc, o których istnieniu Brooke nawet nie wiedziała i okropnym siniakiem na prawym ramieniu. Jęknęła z bólu i podtrzymując się jakoś ściany, wstała powoli. Jednak za pierwszą próbą, kiedy ruszyła się o krok żeby dojść do szafy po świeże ciuchy, jej nogi się pod nią ugięły i niema upadła. W ostatniej chwili jednak chwyciła się pobliskiej komody, jakoś się wyprostowując.

Obejrzała się na chwile za siebie i zobaczyła swoją gitarę… w dwóch kawałkach. Zacisnęła zęby. Po prostu świat mnie ubóstwia, pomyślała.

Zaklęła do siebie, ale zdołała szybko się umyć, przebrać i spakować potrzebne rzeczy na dzisiejszy dzień. Bo była pewna jak diabli, że nie zamierzała zostać w tym okropnym budynku ani minuty więcej niż musiała. Sycząc delikatnie i krzywiąc się całą drogę w dół, blondynka zdołała dojść do drzwi i wyjść. Spojrzała szybko na zegarek, mając nadzieję, że jest jeszcze wcześnie, ale spotkał ją pech.

Dziesiąta.

Sideswipe i Sunstreaker już wstali. Jeśli oni w ogóle spali, ale w sumie nie miała teraz czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Potrzebowała tabletek na ból, bo inaczej nie przeżyje. Tym razem było gorzej, bo oberwała dużo w okolice klatki piersiowej i nie miała za dużej pewności czy nie były jakoś mocno poharatane i zagrażały jej zdrowiu.

Czyli w prostych słowach wizyta u lekarza była konieczna, nieważne jak bardzo tego nienawidziła. Powinna była iść piechotą, ale nie potrafiła się nawet zmusić do myślenia, ze to dobry pomysł. Bo nie był. W rzeczywistości gdyby tak postąpiła, byłaby głupsza niż wszyscy inni myślą przez te stare stereotypy.

Więc z ciężkim sercem dotarła jakoś do czerwonego Lamborghini, bo było najbliżej i kopnęła lekko w oponę. Z wnętrza samochodu usłyszała jakiś dźwięk, po czym drzwi otworzyły się, a z nich wyszedł holoform Sides'a ze zbolałą miną, która szybko przeistoczyła się w zmarszczone czoło, kiedy zobaczył jej twarz, jakby dostrzegając na niej coś.

\- Podwieziesz mnie do szpitala – powiedziała ostro, ale kiedy otworzył usta żeby coś odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem – To albo rozwalę ci karoserię.

Sideswipe tylko pokiwał głową, wsiadając znowu do auta, po czym wpuszczając do środka Brooke, która trzymając się za brzuch, usiadła w siedzeniu.

\- Mogę…

\- Nie – przerwała mu natychmiast – Nie zadawaj pytań, nie udawaj, że ci zależy, po prostu zawieź mnie do tego przeklętego szpitala – rozkazała.

Sides nie zamierzał już się wtrącać, o co chodzi. Widocznie nie miała nawet ochoty o tym rozmawiać. A jeśli ona nie chciała o tym rozmawiać, to rozmawiać nie będzie.

* * *

\- Okay, panno Lennox nic pani nie będzie – uśmiechnął się do niej lekarz, kiedy ubrała ponownie bluzę, nieco się krzywiąc, ale wymuszając się na słaby uśmiech wdzięczności – Żebra są mocno poobijane, ma pani trochę siniaków, ale nic za bardzo szkodliwego – mówił, pisząc coś na kartce przy biurku – Ale muszę spytać… Jak to się stało?

Brooke zaśmiała się na jego troskę, po czym pokręciła głową.

\- Schodziłam po schodach i się potknęłam, a wcześniej miałam mały trening z kolegami – skłamała łatwo, od razu oddychając z ulgą, kiedy doktor westchnął.

\- No, musisz być ostrożna – ostrzegł, podając jej fiolkę z lekami i na nią wskazując – To powinno wystarczyć, bierz jedną tabletkę raz dziennie.

\- Yhm. Dziękuję – mruknęła, zakładając słuchawki i wyciągając MP3 z kieszeni kurtki, po czym połknęła od razu jedną z pigułek, zaskakując mężczyznę przed nią – Trening wojskowy – wyjaśniła krótko, włączając muzykę i wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Z rytmami _Halsey_ , Brooke dotarła z powrotem do Sideswipe, tylko tym razem zauważyła nie tylko jego, ale też Sam'a i Mikaela. Zaciskając odruchowo pięści w kieszeniach, dziewczyna wyminęła ich i otworzyła drzwi.

\- Nie przywitasz się? – spytała brunetka.

Lennox z wywróceniem oczu, posłusznie zwróciła się w jej stronę, zmykając drzwi, które otworzyła i oparła się o nie. Zmierzyła ich wzorkiem. Sam miał na sobie ten niezręczny uśmiech, a jego dziewczyna mrużyła delikatnie oczy, jakby również ją lustrując. Po chwili jej uwagę przykuła koperta w jej dłoni.

\- Co to? – spytała zamiast przywitania się chłodno.

\- Epps kazał… - nie dokończyła nawet zdania, kiedy blondynka wydarła ją z jej dłoni rzecz i otwarła bez skrupułów - …ci to przekazać. Ale najwyraźniej sama to wiesz.

\- Głuchy półgłówek – wymamrotała, zgniatając papier, po czym popatrzyła na Sideswipe'a – Jedziemy do bazy – poinformowała, ale zanim wsiadła do samochodu, zatrzymała się i zerknęła na dwóch nastolatków, którzy przyjechali w żółtym Camaro – Dzięki za informacje.

Sam stwierdził w duchu, że przynajmniej im podziękowała i, że był to jakiś plus, ale Mikaela machnęła ręką lekceważąco.

\- Idziemy Sammy – mruknęła.

\- Moje zdanie się nie liczy? – spytał Sides, udając urażonego, kiedy skinęła beznamiętnie głowa – Auć, kotku, to bolało!

\- Cokolwiek – mruknęła, siadając i sycząc.

\- Woah, nic ci nie jest? – spytał, sięgając po nią dłonią, ale ona tylko pacnęła go nią i warknęła ostrzegawczo.

\- Przeżyje – syknęła.

Czerwonowłosy przełknął ślinę na jej ton głosu, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko zaśmiał się nerwowo i włączył silnik.

* * *

\- Jest dziesiąta rano – zaczęła mówić Brooke, zaraz, kiedy wyszła z Lamborghini i stanęła przed Epps'em, który patrzył się na nią z nerwowym uśmieszkiem na jej wściekłą minę i ostry wzrok – Ludzie w moim wieku o tej porze śpią, uprawiają seks albo jedzą śniadanie, więc, po jakie licho, ja się pytam, zostałam przywieziona do tej cholernej bazy? – wyrzuciła.

Epps już otworzył usta, kiedy szybko je zamknął, patrząc na coś na jej ciele. Blondynka uniosła do góry brew.

\- Co się stało? – spytał powoli.

\- Co? – wykrztusiła zaskoczona nagłym pytaniem – O co ci chodzi?

\- Ten siniak, na twoim obojczyku – wyjaśnił wskazując na jej klatkę piersiową – Skąd się tam wziął?

Twarz dziewczyny, mimo, że chwilę przedtem była wykrzywiona ze wściekłości, teraz zobojętniała, sprawiając, że blondynka wzruszyła ramionami, widoczny znak, że nie zamierzała o tym z nim rozmawiać.

\- Wywaliłam się.

\- Dlaczego kłamiesz? Dziewczyno, ty się w życiu nie wywaliłaś! Masz równowagę jak ta tygrysica z Pandy!

\- Epps, oglądasz takie bajki? – pokręciła z politowaniem głową, prychając z pogardą i wywracając oczami – Nawet gdyby coś się stało, to nie twoja sprawa.

Bo i tak by ci nie zależało, dodała w myślach.

\- Jesteś…

\- Hej, chica! – zawołał ktoś z tyłu, kogo Brooke rozpoznała, jako Fig'a, jednego z oddziału N.E.S.T, który tutaj stacjonował – Jak ty wyrosłaś! Epps, stary, czemu nic nie mówiłeś, że wróciła? – spytał z wyrzutem, ale zanim ktokolwiek z nich odpowiedział, pojawiła się kolejna osoba.

\- Znowu ty! – Galloway wskazał na nią palcem, podchodząc do niej z szybkością wiatru i chwytając brutalnie za ramię gdzie dziewczyna miała jednego z siniaków – Nie jesteś upoważniona, żeby tutaj przebywać!

Zacieśnił dłoń tak, że Brooke w tamtej chwili mimo leku nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła z bólu. To sprawiło, że Epps i Fig dosłownie zamarzli w miejscu, patrząc na nią zszokowani, kiedy Theodorze tylko warknął.

\- Puszczaj mnie, ty przebrzydły karaluchu! – Warknęła wyrywając się i uderzając go w brzuch, skutecznie sprawiając, że faktycznie ją puścił.

\- Wy dwaj, łapać ją! – Rozkazał ostro, trzymając się za brzuch.

Blondynka zaskowyczała z bólu, kiedy jeden z nich chwycił ją za prawe ramię gdzie poprzednio trzymał ją Galloway, a drugi za lewe, starając się ją zabrać z hangaru. Epps już się ruszył z miejsca, ale było za późno, nawet, kiedy Fig także się otrząsnął. Brooke zacisnęła zęby żeby nie krzyknąć po raz kolejny, kiedy wykręciła się z uścisku jednego z ochroniarzy, po czym skacząc po boku jakiegoś auta, skręciła ramie drugiego tak, że usłyszała jakiś trzask, kiedy puściła go i pozwoliła mu opaść na ziemie. Ignorując piekące uczucie w żebrach, kiedy znowu się ruszyła, a drugi na nią natarł, dziewczyna naskoczyła na niego, oplatając jego głowę nogami i skręcając ciało tak, że mężczyzna również znalazł się na twardej posadzce z jękiem bólu. Za to ona zdyszana i zbolała stała opierając rękoma o kolana.

Teraz to była wdzięczna za te wszystkie ćwiczenia.

Epps, jako pierwszy do niej podbiegł.

\- Nie, zostaw – syknęła słabo, starając się nabrać jakiś wdech, ale kiedy zamiast tego znowu próbował ją złapać, ta warknęła tym razem o wiele mocniej – Zostaw!

\- Fig odeskortuj pana Dyrektora, dobra? – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Lennox, który prawdopodobnie dopiero dotarł na miejsce zdarzenia – A… - uciął patrząc na dwójkę ochroniarzy - …a tych dwóch niech ktoś weźmie do Ratchet'a. Obawiam się, że zostaną tam na trochę.

Brooke wreszcie się wyprostowała ze zbolałą miną, cofając się od nich ze strachem w oczach. Z determinacją zmusiła swoje ciało do pozostania prosto, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia się, kiedy poczuła tępy ból w okolicach prawej ręki. Z wahaniem podwinęła rękaw, ujawniając nie tylko stare obrażenie, ale także nowiutkie.

\- Cholera – syknęła z westchnięciem, krzywiąc się na szkodę.

\- Br… - zaczął niespodziewanie Lennox, ale wtedy jego wzrok zjechał na odkryte ramie – Co do…?

\- Dobra, mam tego dosyć – Epps stwierdził – Zważając na to, że Ratch jest zajęty, pójdziemy do Jolt'a, ale domagam się wyjaśnień.

\- Ta, jasne, bo ci coś powiem – prychnęła, ale za nim podążyła.

* * *

Brooke mogła opisać drugiego medyka jednym słowem.

Dziwny.

Oczywiście, był także nieśmiały oraz unikał kontaktu wzrokowego, co mimo wszystko jej schlebiało i polepszało jej sytuację, w której się znajdowała.

Ale fakt, że dowiedział się o jej obrażeniach ją pogarszał. Opatrzył je, tak, ale powiedział o nich Epps'owi, który w zamiast powiedział Lennox'owi, a Lennox prawdopodobnie powiedział jej strażnikom.

A to już takie super nie było.

Więc stała tam, obejmując się ramionami i mrużąc oczy, kiedy Robert cierpliwie opierał się o ścianę i jakby wyczekiwał aż zacznie mówić. Czego zrobić, nie zrobiła, więc pogrążyli się w ciszy. Do czasu, kiedy ciemnoskóry się nie odezwał.

\- Kto?

Jego głos był pełen wyrzutu, złości a zarazem zrozumienia i bezsilności. Blondynka zawahała się, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparła, stawiając na standardową wymówkę, która w innej sytuacji by poskutkowała, tylko, że tym razem Epps miał tego dosyć i ze złości uderzył pięścią w ścianę, sprawiając, że lekko podskoczyła i przełknęła ślinę na nagły wybuch jego gniewu.

\- Cholera, Brooke – westchnął zrezygnowany – Okłamałaś mnie. Wiem jak wygląda uderzenie przez innego człowieka, a jak wygląda wywalenie się. I uwierz dziewczyno, że to, co masz na swoim ciele zdecydowanie nie jest od upadku.

Milczała przez chwilę, osłupiała.

Ale przecież powinna była się tego spodziewać, prawda?

To żołnierz.

Zobaczy to, na co inni nie zwrócą uwagi.

Tylko, że…

Nie oczekiwała, że będzie mu zależeć.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, Epps? – zamknęła oczy, sfrustrowana.

\- Prawdę, Brooke. Proszę tylko o prawdę – błagał.

Tak. Robert Epps błagał.

Dlaczego?

Bo mu zależało, opiekował się nią, prawie wychował, nauczał. Stał się wzorem, idolem, kimś, kogo Lennox chciała naśladować i brać przykład.

I chciał prawdy, czystej, nieskażonej niczym.

Nie kłamstwa, które wciskała każdemu innemu.

Ale ona w to nie wierzyła.

Już nie.

\- Nie, to nie upadek – wyznała spokojnie, niemal obojętnie jakby mówiła coś, co stało się w przeszłości, ale nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia – Zadowolony?

\- Kto to zrobił?

Jego głos był twardy, dający jej do zrozumienia, że nie zaprzestanie dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego. I blondynka o tym wiedziała, mimo to, nie chciała mu o tym mówić. Nie chciała jego sympatii, współczucia. Nie potrzebowała tego, bo równie dobrze dostawała je od samej siebie każdego dnia.

\- Nie zamierzam ci powiedzieć – oświadczyła, utrzymując jego spojrzenie pełne zawodu – Nigdy nie powiem.

\- Brooke, nie rób mi tego – poprosił – Mógłbym ci pomóc. Tylko powiedz.

Cóż…

Teoretycznie by mógł.

Ale by tego nie zrobił.

To nie było coś, co robiło się dla głupich, niechcianych, żałosnych dziewczyn.

Nie była tego warta.

Nigdy nie będzie.

\- Nie możesz mi pomóc – powiedziała w końcu – Po prostu odpuść.

\- Dlaczego miałbym? Żebym kilka dni później przyszedł na twój pogrzeb?

No… Jak tak na to patrzysz, pomyślała ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Na przykład – odparła – O czym chciałeś pogadać? Wspominałeś coś w tym beznadziejnym kawałku papieru – zmieniła temat.

\- Sideswipe w swoim raporcie zaznaczył, że nie masz już gitary – powiedział, na co ona spojrzała na niego dziwnie, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem się o tym dowiedział, kiedy nie był w jej pokoju – Jestem ciekaw, co się stało?

\- Mogłeś zadzwonić – stwierdziła oschło, od razu tracąc zainteresowanie rozmową, na co prychnął.

\- Bo byś odebrała – zakpił.

\- Odebrałam w dniu imprezy nad jeziorem – zaznaczyła z błyskiem w oku, kiedy uniosła do góry brew i przekrzywiła głowę – A później nie dzwoniłeś.

\- Więc? Co się stało? Przecież uwielbiasz grać – zmarszczył czoło.

Brooke przełknęła ślinę, spuszczając wzrok, nagle smutna.

Tak, kochała grać. I śpiewać. To była jej ucieczka przed światem, przemocą i zastraszaniem. Jej sposób na oderwanie się od rzeczywistości.

Ale jej gitara leżała w duch częściach w jej sypialni.

I ten widok ją zabolał. Mocno.

Ale nie miała wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby kupić nową. Ostatnie oszczędności wydała na jakieś ciuchy, żeby nie musiała iść w ubraniach z dziurami.

\- Wypadek – odparła – Jest w dwóch częściach.

\- Jak poważny był ten „wypadek"? – spytał dociekliwie, a ona wzruszyła ramionami, nadal nie spotykając jego wzroku, tylko uparcie wpatrując się w ziemię, jakby nagle stała się najbardziej interesująca rzeczą na świecie.

\- Bardzo poważny – stwierdziła z powagą.

Epps przez chwilę na nią patrzył. Brooke nie czuła się nawet na siłach, żeby dodać jakiś komentarz.

\- W takim razie… - westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią przez głowę, po czym spojrzał na nią, widząc, że lekko się chwieje – Może byś się przespała? Mamy kilka wolnych pokoi, a ty wyglądasz jakbyś wczoraj nie zmrużyła oka.

Nie masz pojęcia…, mruknęła w myślach.

To naprawdę sprawiło, że chciała się uśmiechnąć.

Ta jego troska w głosie była wystarczająca, żeby dziewczyna pozwoliła sobie na zrelaksowanie się trochę i podniesienie trochę głowy.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytała sceptycznie.

Uśmiechnął się blado, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach i znowu westchnął.

\- Tak – potwierdził stanowczo – A później chcę żebyś gdzieś ze mną pojechała, możesz to zrobić?

\- Zależy – mruknęła niewyraźnie.

\- Ale pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem?

Brooke podniosła całkowicie wzrok, patrząc mu w oczy odważnie i kiwając lekko głową na znak, że „tak".

\- „ _Nie musisz być wokół mnie perfekcyjna_ " – zacytowała sprawiając, że wielki zadowolony z siebie uśmiech wpełzł mu jednak na twarz.

\- Moja dziewczyna.

Uśmiechnęła się.

Słabo i niemal niezauważalnie.

Ale to nadal uśmiech, prawda?

* * *

Obudziła się.

Otworzyła oczy.

I zdała sobie w jednej sekundzie sprawę z tego, że została w bazie.

To…nie był dobry znak. Powinna była wrócić zaraz po rozmowie z Epps'em i wrócić do swojego nędznego życia. Tam gdzie było jej miejsce, tam gdzie żyła siedemnaście lat, niedługo osiemnaście.

Wstała niechętnie, kierując wzrok na stok nowych rzeczy leżących w kącie pokoju na biurku, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła razem z karteczką, którą od razu pochwyciła i podniosła do poziomu swojego wzroku.

\- On się nigdy nie poddaje – mruknęła, zgniatając papier, biorąc ubrania i wchodząc do łazienki, którą przyłączoną miała do pokoju, za co była mocno wdzięczna.

* * *

Przeciągnęła się, ziewając i wychodząc z pokoju. Niemal natychmiast ktoś objął ją ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić w stronę czarnego Topkick'a na którego zmarszczyła czoło, ale milczała dopóki nie zauważyła, że przy samochodzie stoi Robert z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem i tym znajomym błyskiem w oku.

\- Wyspana?

…Może…

\- Yhm – wymamrotała, nadal czując się nieco niezręcznie wokół takiej liczby ludzi.

Zwykle była sama i jakoś się do tego przyzwyczaiła, że kiedy znajdowała się w jakimś tłumie, zaczynała czuć się nieśmiała.

I szczerze tego nienawidziła.

\- Okay, wskakuj – drzwi otworzyły się bez pytania, sprawiając, że blondynka się skrzywiła i popatrzyła na nie nieufnie, niemal oskarżającym spojrzeniem – Ironhide może być zrzędliwy, ale nic ci nie zrobi – zapewnił od razu, widząc jej wahanie.

\- Skąd mogę to wiedzieć? – warknęła ostro, mrużąc oczy.

\- Gdyby był niebezpieczny, Lennox nigdy nie dopuściłby go do swojej dwuletniej córki, wiesz? – odezwał się, całkowicie niewzruszony jej wybuchem, na co od razu spuściła pokonana wzrok, ale nadal niechętnie wspięła się na wielki wóz, siadając na miejscu pasażera.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytała, kiedy usiadł na miejscu kierowcy.

\- Zobaczysz, cierpliwości – zaśmiał się lekko, ale widząc jej wzrok spoważniał - Brooke, nie wywiozę cię za granicę. Wyluzuj.

Łatwo ci powiedzieć, pomyślała z sykiem, patrząc na radio z nieufnością i lekkim strachem, od razu zauważając, że nie wydobywa się z niej żadna muzyka, od razu ją spinając i sprawiając, że zacisnęła zęby.

Jazda w aucie bez muzyki, to była dla niej kara godna kary Boga, kiedy wygonił Adama i Ewę z Raju.

Ale w sumie, czego miała się spodziewać po potężnym specjaliście od broni?

* * *

Ze wzrokiem pełnym niepewności, Brooke popatrzyła na sklep przed którym stała. Cofnęła się o krok, jakby ją ktoś miał zaatakować i spiorunowała spojrzeniem Epps'a, który oglądał ją z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie – powiedziała stanowczo, kiedy otworzył usta, na co westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiesz nawet, co chciałem ci powiedzieć – stwierdził z fałszywym wyrzutem w oczach, na co wywróciła oczami i wskazała palcem na sklep.

\- Nie ma mowy – warknęła ostro – Nie potrzebuje jej.

Nie fizycznie przynajmniej.

Bez niej czuła się pusta, kompletnie nie kompletna, jakby była jedną połówką, a ta druga jakby zniknęła. Jej gitara była częścią muzyki, a bez muzyki nie było jej życia.

Była pustynia z brakiem nawet jednego kaktusa na piasku.

\- Nie oszukujmy się, Brooke – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Bez niej wyglądasz marnie.

\- Wyglądam marnie bez muzyki – poprawiła szybko – I nie potrzebuję ciebie, żebyś mi cokolwiek kupował, okay? Nie.

\- Co powiesz na umowę? – zasugerował, a na jej pytający wzrok, ciągnął – Ja kupię ci gitarę, a ty mi w czymś pomożesz?

\- Nie – powtórzyła.

\- Okay, ja kupuje gitarę, a ty…

\- Epps, nie – oświadczyła stanowczo, od razu widząc jak jego ramiona opadają z zawodu i sprawiają, że jej serce zrobiło mały skręt w jej klatce piersiowej, uzyskując u niej grymas – Nie chcę, zrozum.

\- Ty chcesz, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz – mruknął do siebie, na co ona zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w niego ostro – Okay, wymyśl coś.

\- Słucham?

\- Zamierzam ci ją kupić czy tego chcesz czy nie, więc możesz równie dobrze pomyśleć nad sposobem, w jaki chcesz mi się odpłacić – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Brooke zamrugała.

Potem jeszcze raz.

Aż w końcu przełknęła ślinę, jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a jej usta lekko rozwarły, na co potrząsnęła głową.

To było złe. Nie zasługiwała na taki prezent. Na niego i jego przyjaźń.

Ale, od kiedy ona mogła mu cokolwiek wmówić?

\- Będę miała u ciebie dług – powiedziała w końcu, lekko nieśmiało, widząc jego szeroki uśmiech i iskierki w oczach, kiedy jego intensywny wzrok spotkał jej spojrzenie.

\- Widzisz? Tak trudno? – puścił jej oko – Okay, chodź!

No…

Mimo wszystko, nie miała wyboru jak za nim podążyć, prawda?

* * *

Trzymając instrument na kolanach, Brooke siedziała w Topkick'u, niemal niechętnie zerkając na radio i krzywiąc się, gdyż nadal nie wydobywała się z niego jakakolwiek muzyka. Westchnęła ciężko i pozwoliła, żeby jej głowa opadła na fotel i zamknęła sfrustrowana oczy. Naprawdę spędziła za dużo godzin bez jej ulubionych piosenek brzmiących w uszach. Zapomniała wziąć swoich słuchawek i odtwarzacza z bazy i zaraz jak ruszyli zaczęła przeklinać się za swoją krótką pamięć do takich rzeczy.

Kiedy po raz kolejny westchnęła, radio niespodziewanie przemówiło.

\- O co ci chodzi, Człowieku? – spytał niski głos, na który dziewczyna podskoczyła i zwróciła głowę w stronę dźwięku z pytającym spojrzeniem i zmrużeniem oczu – Ciągle wzdychasz, o co chodzi? – zapytał po raz kolejny, tym razem bardziej precyzyjnie i bardziej zirytowany, jakby fakt, że miał się powtarzać był denerwujący.

\- Tu jest cicho – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramionami, znowu się spinając – Nie lubię, kiedy jest cicho.

\- Dlaczego?

Brooke wywróciła oczami.

\- Gdybyś żył w ciągłym hałasie, cisza też by ci przeszkadzała – odparła, wyglądając za okno i opierając głowę o dłoń.

Ciągłe krzyki to u niej była normalka.

Wyzywanie się, głośne basy – również.

Jedynie, kiedy siedziała w czystej, nieprzerwanej ciszy czuła się dziwnie i niespokojnie. Doprowadzała ją do szaleństwa, sprawiała, że na każdym kroku szukała jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa. Przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczyła.

Hałas był teraz dla niej przyjemniejszy, bo był jej znajomy.

Ale cisza ją przerażała.

Szeptała sekrety, owijając je w mrok i kryjąc każde zagrożenie.

\- Czyli fakt, że radio nie jest włączone ci przeszkadza? – dopytywał, na co pokiwała głową twierdząco – To wszystko?

\- Normalnie nie rozstaje się z muzyką – wytłumaczyła – Ale zapomniałam moich słuchawek i MP3. Więc tak, fakt, że nic nie leci mi przeszkadza.

Wypuściła zirytowana powietrze.

Epps, lepiej się pośpiesz, wyszeptała w duchu.

Nagle wydobyło się westchnięcie z radia, na które blondynka od razu zwróciła uwagę, kątem oka obserwując jak się świeci.

\- Nigdy nie go nie włączam – stwierdził – na Ziemi nie ma za ciekawych utworów wartych mojej uwagi.

\- Bo w czasach współczesnych muzyka jest coraz to bardziej idiotyczna i nudna – mruknęła spokojnie – Ludzie nie tworzą już jej z pasji, ale dla pieniędzy.

Nastała cisza.

\- Tak uważasz?

Niebieskooka westchnęła.

\- Tak, Ironhide – użyła jego imienia – Kiedyś było inaczej. Ludzie to bestie, żywiące się cierpieniem innych – wzruszyła ramionami, widząc, że Robert idzie w ich stronę z jakimś pudełkiem w ręku – Niewielu to dostrzega.

\- Mówisz z doświadczenia?

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło a to pytanie, ale zamknęła oczy.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparła cicho w chwili, kiedy ciemnoskóry wszedł do auta i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy, posyłając dziewczynie promienny uśmiech.

\- Do bazy, Hide – poinformował, sprawiając, że Topkick się ruszył, po czym popatrzył na Brooke, która obserwowała z ciekawością pudełko na jego kolanach – Coś nie tak Brooke?

Dawał jej szanse na zadanie pytania.

Wiedziała to, ale jednocześnie nie była pewna.

Więc z potrząśnięciem głowy, odwróciła wzrok.

\- Wszystko okay – wymamrotała niewyraźnie i niemal podskoczyła, kiedy radio niespodziewanie się włączyło i zaczęło grać jedną z piosenek Shinedown.

Jej głowa powędrowała w stronę głosu tak szybko, że kiedy spotkała przypadkowo wzrok Robert'a, natychmiast spuściła wzrok, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się ten wdzięczny uśmiech, bo w końcu mogła się rozluźnić.

* * *

Nie oczekiwała, że znajdzie się w dziale medycznym ponownie.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Epps przypadkiem wspomniał o tym, kto zginął w Mission City i wtedy, Brooke jakby instynktownie wybiegła ze stołówki i wparowała do medycznego z taką miną determinacji, że nawet Ratchet na to nie zareagował. Mogła tam siedzieć tak długo jak chciała, dopóki nie dotknie żadnych z jego narzędzi.

Dotarła do zaciemnionego miejsca i wspięła się na metalowy stół z grymasem na twarzy, kiedy ujrzała srebrne ciało, kompletnie bez ruchu i niedające żadnej oznaki życia. Jednak blondynka nie mogła odejść. Coś kazało jej zostać, zbadać go, zobaczyć.

Znalazła się na jego klatce piersiowej, kładąc dłonie w miejscu gdzie powinno być u człowieka serce i zamknęła oczy. Niby nic się na początku nie stało.

Jednocześnie jednak dziewczyna czuła, że coś było nie tak.

I wtedy błysnęło jasne światło.

* * *

Biało.

Wszędzie biało, Brooke nie mogła zobaczyć nic poza jaskrawym kolorem, palącym jej w oczy i sprawiający, że musiała zmrużyć oczy.

Westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nigdy nie dotykaj martwych robotów – mamrotała, idąc przed siebie i kręcąc głową na swoją głupotę – Nigdy.

Oczywiście, nie wiedziała gdzie się znajdowała ani co tutaj robiła, ale nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia, że to mogło mieć związek z tym, co się stało już wcześniej. Bo, mimo, że nie słuchała tego głupiego medyka, wychwyciła to, że z wypadku wyszła prawie bez skazy. Żadnych obrażeń jak się obudziła, objawów, że coś jej dolega.

Nic.

I teraz trafiła do tego czegoś po tym jak dotknęła srebrnego ciała i zamknęła oczy, mając nadzieje, że coś się stanie. I niestety się stało. Utknęła w nicości.

Naprawdę miała ochotę wywrócić oczami na swój debilizm.

Raptownie się zatrzymała, kiedy dostrzegła kogoś w oddali. Jej oczy wydawały się błyskać, po czym rzuciła się biegiem w stronę obiektu, który dostrzegła. I nikt nie mógł wyrazić słowami jej wdzięczności za te wszystkie treningi, jakie przeszła i codzienne bieganie rano.

Kiedy dotarła do celu, niemal się wywróciła przez swój nagły stop, ale szybko nadrobiła to swoim refleksem i stanęła wyprostowana, otwierając lekko usta, kiedy popatrzyła na tego samego srebrnego robota, który leżał w dziale medycznym.

…ale przecież był martwy, tak?

Z pytaniem w oczach, kopnęła go w nogę, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę i szczerze musiała przyznać, że jak na istotę z kosmosu to był dosyć niski.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytała ostro – I gdzie ja jestem?  
\- No… - przeciągnął z ciężkim akcentem, przypominając dziewczynie o niektórych gangsterach z filmów, które oglądała – Nazywam się Jazz… A ty…?

\- Brooke – odparła szybko – Gdzie ja jestem? – powtórzyła.

Jazz zmierzył ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem, chociaż dziewczyna nie mogła tego zauważyć przez to, że Autobot miał na sobie coś na wzór tego szkiełka w kaskach, jakie nosili motocykliści koloru niebieskiego.

\- Najprościej byłoby powiedzieć, że w Studni – wzruszył ramionami, po czym usiadł, sprawiając, że cofnęła się o krok – Trafiają tu Boty, które zginęły w czasie bitwy. Więc…Może o to ja powinienem był spytać, co TY tu robisz?

\- Sama bym to chciała wiedzieć – wymamrotała cicho.

\- Ech…Brooke?

\- Co? – spytała ostro, podnosząc na niego wzrok zirytowana.

\- Twoje oczy powinny świecić? – spytał odważnie.

To sprawiło, że Lennox oprzytomniała i popatrzyła na niego zdezorientowana, jakby niedowierzając w to, co słyszy.

Jej oczy… _świeciły?_

Dla ludzi było to niemożliwe, prawda?

Huh, pomyślała, może Trent ma racje i faktycznie jestem dziwadłem.

Ale skoro nim była, to dlaczego siedziała z martwym Autobotem w miejscu nazwanym przez niego Studnią. Dosyć nieoryginalna nazwa gdyby spytałoby się ją o opinię, ale postanowiła się nie wtrącać. W końcu to kosmici. Tego się nie zrozumie.

\- Raczej nie – odparła niepewnie.

\- Więc…

\- Nie wiem! Okay? Jestem tutaj wbrew własnej woli, nie oczekuj, że będę znała odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania świata, dobra!? – wybuchła.

To nie było coś, z czym spotykała się, na co dzień.

Nie tym razem.

Nie chciała być częścią tej wojny, nie chciała spotykać Autobotów. I była pewna jak diabli, że nie chciała zostać potrącona przez Pana Pączka. Nie, to całkowicie nie było w jej planach na życie.

Więc dlaczego do cholery jasnej, Bóg wysłał ją do…do tej Studni?! Rozumiała, że była dziwna, ale żeby aż tak? Nie potrzebowała kolejnych problemów. Nie w tej chwili.

\- Spokojnie – uniósł ręce geście obronnym – Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować.

\- Wiem – mruknęła niewyraźnie – Po prostu… Nie chce tutaj być, okay? Chciałam tylko zobaczyć na własne oczy o kim mówili – wymamrotała cicho.

\- Ktoś o mnie mówił?

Brooke pokiwała smętnie głową.

\- Epps – wywróciła oczami – Matoł wprowadził mnie w tą całą wojnę z…

\- Decepiconami? – podsunął.

\- Tak – potwierdziła – Razem z tym idiotą Witwicky'm i tą jego dziewczyną.

Pogrążyli się w ciszy.

\- Dlaczego jest idiotą?

Gdyby Brooke była w klasie, uderzyłaby głową w blat.

Otworzyła usta, ale w jednej chwili, wszystko zniknęło.

…Czy wspominałam jak bardzo świat mnie nienawidzi?, spytała się w duchu, kiedy światło oślepiło ją w chwili, kiedy upadła twarzą w dół na coś twardego i zimnego. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że upadła na blat.

Zmarszczyła skołowana czoło, po czym zerkając na Jazz'a, jej oczy się wytrzeszczyły.

Nie…Nie zrobiła tego.

Jednak wtedy zobaczyła, że jego oczy lekko się rozjaśniły i zrobiła jedną rzecz, w której była mistrzynią.

 _Uciekła_.

* * *

 **Me:** _Oficjalnie stwierdzam, że Brooke to tchórz._  
 **Brooke** : _Przypominam, że to ty mnie stworzyłaś._  
 **Me** : _Psujesz mi zabawę._  
 **Brooke** : _Ty mi też._  
 **Me** : _Cokolwiek. Macie następny rozdział i do zobaczenia ;)_


	6. Jazz

Biegła tak szybko i tak długo, że miała wrażenie, że jej nogi za chwilę nie dadzą rady i padnie na twarz, ale mimo to udało jej się jakoś wybiec z działu medycznego, wyminąć żołnierzy po drodze, nie wpaść na Optimus'a, który zmierzał w tamtym kierunku i patrzył na nią zaciekawiony oraz na końcu wyszła z hangaru i trafiła na dwa lamborghini, które właśnie skończyły swoją kąpiel. Jak na komendę oba holoformy od razu się włączyły, jednak blondynka sapiąc i dysząc, odsunęła się natychmiastowo.

\- Pali się coś?

Tak, moje płuca, pomyślała.

\- Nie – wydyszała – Nic się nie pali.

Sideswipe uniósł do góry brew.

\- To, dlaczego wybiegłaś z hangaru?

Przypadkowo ożywiłam martwego robota, pomyślała, a ty, co byś zrobił?

Zamiast się jednak odezwać, zamilkła i westchnęła, w końcu łapiąc normalne łyki powietrza. Czuła jak jej serce zwalnia i przestaje aż tak mocno bić jej w klatce piersiowej, aż w końcu jej zmęczenie ograniczało się do tylko okazyjnych sapnięć.

Popatrzyła wtedy na swojego – o Panie Boże, dlaczego – strażnika, po czym na drugiego i wywróciła oczami.

Jeśli będą się tak dalej w nią wpatrywać, to na pewno się rozpuści.

\- Zostaw Człowieka w spokoju – prychnął z pogardą Sunstreaker – Nie jest wart twojej uwagi.

Brooke wywróciła oczami, podniosła na niego wzrok i spiorunowała go nim, w czasie, kiedy jego brat zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na nią jeszcze raz z pytaniem w oczach.

\- …No, mogłam przypadkowo coś zrobić – stwierdziła, krzywiąc się – Ale totalnie przypadkowo – zapewniła – Chyba…

\- Jesteś pewna? To dlatego wzywają nas do środka?

Lennox zacisnęła usta.

 _\- Może…_

* * *

Weszli do hangaru. Brooke szła powoli, niemal wcale się nie poruszając, ale szła.

I wtedy go zobaczyła.

I zamarzła w miejscu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

Modliła się, żeby jej nie pamiętał, byle jej nie pamiętał, ale dokładnie w tym samym momencie usłyszała, że wymawia jej imię i katem oka widziała, że wszyscy stają nieruchomo, jakby nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Hej, to ta dziewczyna! – wykrzyknął radośnie, wskazując na nią dodatkowo palcem.

Oczy jej się wytrzeszczyły, oddech przyśpieszył.

I w następnej chwili jakby instynktownie zaczęła mówić wbrew własnej woli.

\- Przysięgam, że nie chciałam tego zrobić! – powiedziała od razu, kiedy Optimus, Ratchet, bliźniaki i Jazz na nią spojrzeli – To było przypadkowo! On miał pozostać martwy!

\- Auć, to bolało. Głęboko – stwierdził z udawanym bóle, trzymając się tam gdzie przedtem siedziała i trzymała dłonie.

\- Ty to zrobiłaś?

Cóż…

Brooke popatrzyła na Ratchet'a nagle zaalarmowana.

No, teraz to się wkopała.

\- …Nie?

Jej głos nie piszczał.

Nie, nie ma mowy.

Blondynka się skrzywiła.

\- Jak?

…Jak?

Dobre pytanie.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, blondynka zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i zmrużyła oczy, przekrzywiając głowę w bok.

\- Magia? – wzruszyła ramionami, udając spokój.

Nie mogła okazać strachu.

Strach to słabość.

On tak powiedział.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia – Ratchet posłał jej gniewne spojrzenie – Wasi…

\- Rany, Hatchet, rozumiem przekaz. Uważaj, żeby ci, jaka żyłka nie pękła – warknęła z wywróceniem oczu, kiedy spiorunował ją wzrokiem – Weszłam na niego, zamknęłam oczy i nagle puf! Jestem w tej…Studni? Chyba tak to się nazywało – zamyśliła się, zanim kontynuowała – Nie wiem, dobra!? Mam. To. Gdzieś – wycedziła.

\- Rozumiemy – stwierdził ciężko Optimus – Wybacz temperament Ratchet'a.

\- Debilny medyk – prychnęła z pogardą – Masz swojego żołnierzyka z powrotem, Prime. Zyskaliście – powiedziała dobitnie – Wybacz moje maniery, ale nie chcę być częścią waszego kółka wojennego, wracam do… Williams'ów – mentalne walnęła się w głowę za swoje potknięcie.

Niczego nie powiedział, wydawał się osłupiony jej nagłym wybuchem i szczerze, ona trochę też. Okazała mu brak szacunku. Epps byłby zawiedziony.

Właśnie…

Kolejna osoba.

Życie na serio nienawidziło jej z całego serca.

\- Przepraszam – to słowo brzmiało w jej ustach jak trucizna i szczerze tego nienawidziła – Ja…mam czasami problemy z gniewem. Nie chciałam…

\- W porządku – tym razem odezwał się medyk, jego oczy, jeśli mogła je tak nazwać, jakby złagodniały na jej zakłopotaną minę – Nic się nie stało.

\- Nikt nie oczekuje, że będzie ci z tym dobrze, Brooke – stwierdził łagodnie Optimus, jego oczy pełne dobroci, której tak desperacko czasami szukała – Nie miałaś uczestniczyć w naszej wojnie. To by powinniśmy przeprosić.

Nieprawda, prychnęła w myślach, ale na głos nie powiedziała nic, zamiast tego zwróciła się do srebrnego Autobota.

\- Nie – warknęła, zaskakując go – Nie masz racji.

\- Brooke – zaczął Sideswipe ostrzegawczo, ale ona go zignorowała.

Nie widzieli tego?

Miał racje, nie miała być częścią ich Armagedonu, nie miała prawa tu przebywać. Mimo to, stała tam przed nim i zdawała sobie sprawę, że cały czas narzekała na to, w co ją wciągnęli, kiedy nie widziała innego problemu centralnie przed jej nosem.

Kiedy patrzyła w jego oczy, mimo, że nie chciała, to widziała to wszystko.

Niepewność, strach przed utratą swoich towarzyszy.

Nie chciała wojny.

Ale on także.

Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, nawet ten durny Jazz z akcentem.

Nie chcieli tego, ale nikt im się nie pytał.

\- Żaden z was – prychnęła – Branie na siebie winy wam nie pomoże wygrać.

Cisza.

\- Mądry człowiek – usłyszała mamrot Sunny'ego.

\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem gościu… - zamyśliła się – Jazz, żyje – poprawiła się, odważnie patrząc na przywódcę – Wszystko, co wiem, to, że w jednej chwili byłam w dziale medycznym, a w drugim wszystko zrobiło się białe.

\- Może coś zrobiłaś? – podsunął czerwony, ale ona tylko machnęła ręką lekceważąco, nie bardzo interesując się jego sugestiami.

\- Nah, raczej nie – skierowała wzrok na srebrnego robota ponownie – Rozmawialiśmy. Miałam zacząć wyjaśniać mu, jakim idiotą jest Witwicky. No, chyba, że chłopak jest jakiś kluczem do całego tego bagna – prychnęła – W co wątpię, ale mniejsza z tym.

\- Więc, nie masz pojęcia, co i jak to się stało – medyk gestem wskazał na Jazz'a.

Blondynka pokręciła głową.

\- Jeśli coś się zmieni, powiadomię cię, och Wszechwiedzący Ratchet'cie, medyku wszystkich medyków – wywróciła oczami, kłaniając się, po czym odwracając na pięcie, jednak zatrzymując się jeszcze na chwilę z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem – Ale ostrzegam, nie będę miła.

I z tym zdaniem, odeszła.

* * *

\- Mógłby przestać wydawać na mnie pieniądze – westchnęła, trzymając gitarę na kolanach i testując struny – Nie potrzebuje ich.

Ale wiedziała, że kłamała do samej siebie.

Miała ubrania, jasne. Kilka gadżetów, które udało jej się kupić za oszczędności, ale nic poza tym. Sama pustka.

Jak ona.

Ugh, czasami chciała uderzyć głową w ścianę za swoje myśli.

Na serio.

Z jednym ostatnim wdechem, Brooke wybrała piosenkę.

 _ **Made a wrong turn, once or twice**_

 _ **Dug my way out, blood and fire**_

 _ **Bad decisions, that's alright**_

 _ **Welcome to my silly life**_

 _ **Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**_

 _ **Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down**_

 _ **Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated**_

 _ **Look, I'm still around**_

Oh, była poniżana, tak wiele razy, że bolało. Zagubiona w swoim świecie, gdzie mogła być sobą. Niezrozumiana przez innych? Bardzo. Ludzie jej nienawidzili, zostawiali w tyle przez wymówkę, że miała dziwne upodobania. Jak muzyka. Co było dziwne, bo kto nie lubi muzyki, prawda? I…była lekceważona. Oczywiście, bo jakże by inaczej?

 _ **Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

 _ **Like you're less than fuckin' perfect**_

 _ **Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing**_

 _ **You're fuckin' perfect to me**_

 _ **You're so mean when you talk about yourself; you were wrong**_

 _ **Change the voices in your head; make them like you instead**_

 _ **So complicated, look happy, you'll make it**_

 _ **Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game**_

 _ **It's enough; I've done all I can think of**_

 _ **Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**_

Nie mogła ich zmienić. Głosów. One zawsze z nią były, niszczyły ją, ale także motywowałyby udowodnić innym, że nie jest tak bezużyteczna, za jaką ją uważają.

Więc… musiały pozostać tam gdzie ich miejsce. W niej.

 _ **Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

 _ **Like you're less than fuckin' perfect**_

 _ **Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing**_

 _ **You're fuckin' perfect to me**_

 _ **The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**_

 _ **The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**_

 _ **So cool in lie, and we try try try,**_

 _ **but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time**_

 _ **Don't looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**_

 _ **They don't like my jeans; they don't get my hair**_

 _ **Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time**_

 _ **Why do we do that?**_

 _ **Why do I do that?**_

 _ **Why do I do that?**_

Była przerażona. Kilku osób, paru rzeczy, ale najbardziej bała się tego, że jeśli zbliży się do kogoś za bardzo ucierpi na tym. Tego nie chciała, nie znowu.

 _ **Pretty, pretty, pretty**_

 _ **Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

 _ **Like you're less than fuckin' perfect**_

 _ **Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_

 _ **Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me**_

 _ **You're perfect, you're perfect**_

 _ **Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_

 _ **Like you're nothin' you are perfect to me**_

Nie była perfekcyjna, idealna, piękna…

Była sama, bo taka była prawda. Brak przyjaciół, ostatni, który nim był, nie był w tej chwili w mieście, brak rodziny, rodzeństwa. Pft! Nie miała nawet domowego zwierzątka.

Mała biedna Brooke, zawsze sama, pomyślała z irytacją.

\- A na szczyt trzeba dodać, że Epps jest półgłupkiem – dodała głośno, wzdychając.

Gdyby miałaby się zastanowić, to tam było nawet przytulnie. Pewnie, nie bardzo kogokolwiek tam znała. Jedynie Epps'a, Fig'a i kilku innych ze szkolenia. Sam'a, Lennox'a i Mikaeli nie liczyła, bo szczerze się ich bała. Tak, przyznała to.

Byli dziwni.

Mili, mimo, że jej nie znali.

To ją przerażało.

Ale baza była jakoś znajoma i czuła się w niej bezpiecznie…

Nie, to z Robert'em czuła się bezpiecznie. Znała go, brała z niego przykład. Był jak wujek, rodzina, której nie miała.

Ale odmawiała myślenia tak.

Epps miał swoją własną żonę i dzieci. Tylko, dlatego, że ona nie miała rodziców, nie znaczy, że mogła go zabierać komuś innemu.

Nie. Brooke tego nie chciała. Za dobrze znała ten ból.

\- No, no, no – zaświstał głos za nią ze śmiechem – Lennox w ciszy. Niecodzienny widok. Nad czym tak myślisz?

Nie odezwała się od razu, bojąc się, że znowu powie coś nie tak.

Epps to zauważył. Usiadł koło niej na asfalcie i popatrzył przed siebie i tak obaj pogrążyli się w milczeniu.

\- Ożywiłam go – stwierdziła beznamiętnie, głaszcząc gitarę.

\- Och, racja. Niezły szok dla wszystkich – stwierdził po chwili – Gościu wydawał się fajny.

\- Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami – Gadałam z nim jakieś pięć minut. Wygląda na niskiego.

\- No… Może powinnaś z nim spędzić trochę czasu? – zasugerował, ale ona tylko prychnęła z niedowierzaniem – Kto wie? Może byście się polubili?

\- Epps, ja nikogo nie lubię – stwierdziła oschło, ale on tylko westchnął z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Co jeśli powiedziałbym ci, że Jazz jest jednym z twoich? – dziewczyna uniosła do góry brew – Muzyka, Brooke. Muzyka.

...Co on powiedział?

Jej twarz rozchmurzyła się, jej oczy zabłysły, a kąciki ust delikatnie się uniosły, nawet mimo tego, że blondynka próbowała to ukryć.

\- Lubi muzykę?

\- Och, tak – westchnął, jakby rozmarzony – Może coś by zaskoczyło? No, wiesz, przyjaźń od pierwszego wejrzenia? Wiem, że ci nie łatwo i nie lubisz ogólnie spędzać czasu z innymi, ale to warte ryzyka, dziewczyno.

Brooke wzruszyła ramionami.

Nie udało jej się zawrzeć przyjaźni, jak to ujął Epps poetycko, ale znała się na zawieraniu znajomości, które później mogła wykorzystać.

Ale nadal. To jej nie pasowało. Nie mogła się do niego zbliżyć.

To było wbrew temu, co w sobie wyhodowała.

Co jeśli coś by mu się stało? Co jakby znowu umarł? Albo gorsze: Co jeśli by ją odrzucił? Jazz był…wyglądał jakby był uczciwy i dobry, ale nie mogła być pewna. Nie znała go. Nic kompletnie, pustka w głowie, co mogła zrobić nie znając go?

Nie była pewna czy by jej nie zranił. Nie była pewna, czy nie zabiłby jej we śnie, nie byłaby pewna czy by ją polubił.

Ale może faktycznie powinna spróbować nawiązać z nimi kontakt? Sam wydawał się być w porządku, poza tym, że był irytujący i głupi, a Mikaela? No, w końcu jakiś szacunkiem ją darzyła i też mogła wypróbować to zdobywanie przyjaciół. W każdej chwili mogła się wycofać.

Tak…?

\- Co jeśli nie potrafię tego zrobić? – spytała w końcu.

Epps tylko popatrzył na nią z uśmiechem i prychnął.

\- Brooke, jesteś Lennox. Nie ma czegoś, czego nie potrafisz zrobić.

* * *

Blondynka stała tam i unosiła do góry brew, widocznie rozbawiona paplaniną Sam'a, który przyjechał do bazy razem z Bumblebee'm, swoim strażnikiem.

\- Sam – podniosła dłoń, zamykając oczy i sprawiając, że w połowie zdania, uciął i popatrzył na nią wyczekująco – Początek, rozwinięcie, zakończenie, dobra?

Brunet odchrząknął, nieco zawstydzony.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał w końcu, po krótkiej bitwie z myślami, a kiedy Brooke zamarzła, jakby skołowana jego pytaniem – To znaczy, Epps powiedział, że coś się stało, ale nie chcesz mu powiedzieć. Co jest dobre…znaczy się złe! – poprawił się pośpiesznie, znowu się plącząc – Więc zerwałem się z obiadu i szybko tu przyjechałem. Myślałem, że może coś poważnego się stało i może potrzebujesz…no wiesz. Pomocy – skończył, patrząc na nią niepewnie.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, przechylając lekko głowę, po czym zamykając je i patrząc nad jego ramieniem na stojącego pod ścianą Robert'a, który zachęcając skinął głową.

Mimo to, jeśli zaczęłaby teraz mówić, mówiłaby o swoich uczuciach.

Co było dziwne.

Zwróciła wzrok na chłopaka i nieśmiało, niemal niepewnie, odezwała się:

\- Um… - zerknęła na ciemnoskórego, który jej się przypatrywał – Ja…Uch… Nic mi nie jest?

Sam znowu odchrząknął.

\- To miało być pytanie czy stwierdzenie? – jego jedyną odpowiedzią był mroczny wzrok i zmrużenie oczu – Okay, okay, rozumiem – pośpieszył przestraszony z odpowiedzią.

\- Gdzie Banes? – spytała, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami – Niech zgadnę, spotkanie z dziewuchami?

\- Można tak powiedzieć – podrapał się po karku – W każdym razie, jesteś pewna? Nic, a nic, kompletnie nic ci nie dolega?

Cóż…

Jej plecy i klatka piersiowa nadal trochę paliły, ale było lepiej.

Czego nie można powiedzieć z jej psychiką, ale przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że była dziwadłem, więc tego nie wspominała.

\- Nie – wymamrotała dziwnie niespokojna jego intensywnym wzrokiem – Jest okay.

\- Serio?

\- Taa…

Patrzył na nią trochę, w czasie, kiedy ona zerknęła na ciemnoskórego, który posłał jej ciepły, pełny pochwały uśmiech, który tak dobrze znała z ćwiczeń. To sprawiło, że Brooke troszeczkę się rozluźniła, ale nie odwzajemniła gestu. Nie czuła się na siłach i on to rozumiał. Cicho ulotnił się z miejsca i poszedł pewnie w stronę pokoju rekreacyjnego.

\- Więc… - zaczął nieco nieśmiało – Gdzie Sides i Sunstreaker?

\- Nie wiem – przyznała, ciesząc się ze zmiany tematu – Nie jestem tutaj, żeby patrzeć na każdy ich krok – prychnęła.

\- Ta, ta, ta – zgodził się szybko – Rozumiem – powiedział, dodatkowo kiwając głową, na co wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie rozumiesz, prawda? – spytała z politowaniem.

\- No, nie, ale nie w tym rzecz – uniosła do góry brew na jego odpowiedź, ale pozwoliła mu kontynuować – Nie dogadujecie się?

\- Nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego – odparła nieco ostro, na co się wzdrygnął, a ona mentalnie uderzyła z liścia w twarz – Są ze mną tylko z obowiązku, nikt nie wspominał, że muszę się z nimi kolegować – dodała.

\- Bumblebee i ja się dogadujemy – rzucił nagle, a na jej pytający wzrok, wzruszył ramionami, razem z nią idąc w stronę jednego z hangarów – Brooke, uwierz. Gdyby robili to tylko z obowiązku, nigdy nie próbowaliby się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Znasz ich całkiem dobrze – prychnęła – Witwicky, oni podążają za rozkazami jak te marne pionki w szachach. Dopóki zasady się nie zmienią, grają tak samo.

\- Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiem twoich wypowiedzi – stwierdził szczerze, co przyniosło na jej twarz niezauważalny uśmiech.

\- Większość ich nie rozumie.

Jasper rozumiał.

Ale on nie był większością.

\- Jak tam Nathalie?

Lennox natychmiastowo stanęła, jakby ją ktoś spoliczkował.

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie stanęli w progu pokoju rekreacyjnego, kiedy dostrzegła, że Epps uważnie obserwuje jak jej twarz robi się niemal blada.

Zacisnęła zęby, potem pięści, a na kocu zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i popatrzyła mu w oczu.

\- Może sam do niej pójdź i zapytaj, Witwicky – warknęła, szturmując w stronę żołnierza, który szybko zrobił dla niej miejsce przy stole i popatrzył pytająco, na co odpowiedziała skinięciem w stronę chłopaka, który wyglądał jakby zaraz miał tam paść.

\- Nie, nie, Brooke, nie miałem tego tak na myśli! – powiedział, gorączkowo szukając jakiegoś słowa, które uśmierzyłoby jej nagłą złość – Przysięgam! Nie wiem… Po prostu, nie wiedziałem jak zacząć konwersacje. Naprawdę! Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. Przepraszam!

\- Więc spytałeś o osobę, której nienawidzę? – prychnęła z pogardą – Żałosne.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – spytał ostro Epps, patrząc na blondynkę – Sam? – ponowił próbę, kiedy brunet nie odpowiedział.

\- Spytałem o Nathalie – odparł – Ale- Na Boga, Brooke nie miałem tego tak na myśli. Nie chcę się z tobą przyjaźń dla niej! Pamiętasz? Mam dziewczynę! Która kocham i która jest ekstra! Nie…

\- Daj spokój – odwróciła głowę – To był zły pomysł od początku – wymamrotała – Po prostu, zostaw mnie w spokoju – mruknęła w jego stronę, sprawiając, że spojrzał bezsilnie na ciemnoskórego, który tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową.

W końcu chłopak odszedł, a blondynka zamknęła oczy.

Dlaczego zawsze musi być taka naiwna? Dlaczego uwierzyła, że może chciał ją poznać? Przecież to znała, ciągle ten sam cykl. Niezmienna rutyna, nawyk, którego nie mogła przełamać.

 _Żałosna,_ wyszeptał jej umysł _, głupia, naiwna…_

Wzdrygnęła się ostro.

\- Wiesz, że tego nie chciał – stwierdził, ale ona tylko potrząsnęła energicznie głową, trzymając się za brzuch.

 _Bezużyteczna,_ kontynuował swoją wypowiedź _, jesteś nikim, nikt cię nie chce._

\- Brooke? – tym razem jego głos brzmiał na bardziej zaniepokojony, ale dziewczyna nawet próbując się na nim skupić, nie potrafiła.

 _Wszyscy cię zostawiają, rodzice, przyjaciele,_ zaśmiał się szyderczo _, ludzie są z tobą tylko dla wspaniałej, perfekcyjnej Nathalie._

\- Hey… - zaczął, chwytając ją za ramie, ale Brooke w tej samej chwili, wstała i wystrzeliła z miejsca, alarmując mężczyznę w tym, że coś jest nie tak – Brooke!

\- Co jest? – spytał zaniepokojony Lennox, pojawiając się koło niego, ale jego przyjaciel tylko potrząsnął głowa, również wybiegając z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Trafiła do łazienki i pierwsze, co, dopadła do zlewu i odkręciła lodowatą wodę, od razu pryskając sobie nią twarz i biorąc głębokie wdechy dla uspokojenia.

Naprawdę nie radziła sobie dobrze ze stresem.

Przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Elektryczno niebieskie oczy, wpatrywały się w nią przestraszone, a blond włosy opadały jej prze głową. Na dodatek jej oczy były lekko podkrążone.

\- Nienawidzę tego – wyszeptała.

Głosy były jej częścią, ale były uciążliwe. Niszczyły ją, jak i podtrzymywały przy życiu.

Każdego dnia budziła się, żeby pokazać im, że się mylą, że jest silna.

Nie żałosna, nie bezużyteczna.

Silna.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich pojawił się Epps, patrząc na nią dziwnie, ale nie zwróciła na to za wielkiej uwagi.

\- Nic mi nie jest – warknęła ostro, kiedy otworzył usta, a kiedy jego wzrok nadal pokazywał niepewność, odwróciła się w jego stronę – Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, to wszystko – skłamała.

\- Ta, jasne – mruknął, ale widząc jej wzrok, odpuścił – Będę na zewnątrz, dobrze?

Mogła pokiwać tylko głową.

* * *

Wyszła z łazienki po kilku minutach, nadal lekko blada, ale czuła się już lepiej.

Przynajmniej na tyle ile mogła się czuć.

Epps tam stał, tak jak powiedział, patrząc na nią podejrzanie, jednak zmyła go ostrym spojrzeniem, na które wywrócił oczami.

Nie mówiąc nawet jednego słowa.

Bo szczerze, co miała mu powiedzieć? Że mimo wszystko, czasami robiło jej się niedobrze na samą prawdę? Że słyszy głos, który używa na niej przemocy werbalnej? A może, że jej rodzina teoretycznie ją maltretowała? Bo faktycznie coś by jej to pomogło.

Jack był najgorszy, ale kiedy był pijany. Pewnie nawet nie pamiętał, że kiedykolwiek ją uderzył. Emily nie dbała o to, co się z nią działo, wbrew temu, co kobieta wszystkim próbuje wmawiać. A Nathalie? Jeśli Epps twierdził, że ona to diablica, to kim była ona?

Jej życie naprawdę było do bani.

\- Pewnego dnia, wszystko mi powiesz – stwierdził sucho Robert, spoglądając na nią, kiedy zabrała swoją gitarę z podłogi i schowała ją w pokrowiec – Zobaczysz. Zwłaszcza o tym, kto cię bije, Brooke.

\- Nie wiesz nic o moim życiu – odparła ostro – A ja nie mam zamiaru ci o nim opowiadać.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał w końcu, zatrzymując ją chwycenie jej ramienia, kiedy przygotowała się do odejścia – Bo jesteś przerażona, że ktoś ci coś zrobi? Cóż, stań przed faktem, Lennox. Już coś wiem i dopóki mi nie powiesz, nie przestanę myszkować – stwierdził twardo.

Brooke przełknęła ślinę, mrużąc oczy, zbyt oszołomiona żeby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Zacisnęła palce na gitarze i zmierzyła go stanowczym spojrzeniem.

\- Co stanie się z waszym Dyrektorem? – spytała, zmieniając temat na jakiś bardziej przyziemny, na co Epps wywrócił oczami, ale westchnął.

\- Prawdopodobne zostanie wyrzucony i zastąpi go ktoś inny – poinformował, na co kiwnęła głową – Łącznie z jego kolegami. Nie masz się, o co martwić – dodał po chwili.

\- Nie martwię się! – zaprotestowała, na co machnął ręką.

\- Jasne, jasne, Brooke – mruknął – W każdym razie, Sideswipe jest gotowy do zabrania cię do domu.

Teraz.

Na to Lennox prychnęła.

\- Och, ale ja tam nie wracam – stwierdziła pod nosem z wywróceniem oczu, ale skinęła głowa na znak, że zrozumiała – Następnym razem, kiedy coś chcesz, zadzwoń. Nie chcę tutaj przebywać.

\- Myślałem, że postanowiłaś dać im szansę – powiedział na głos, ale ona pokręciła głową.

\- Zmieniłam zdanie – odparła krótko – Ale nie próbowałam jeszcze Krótkiego – wzruszyła ramionami na jego minę – Jazz. Srebrny, duży, gadający robot. No, wiesz. Ten, który zabawił się w Jezusa?

Epps popatrzył na nią, na co uniosła ręce w górę.

\- Serio?

\- Mogłam go nazwać gorzej, dobrze o tym wiesz – westchnęła, biorąc głęboki wdech i oglądając się za siebie, widząc od razu czekające na nią czerwone Lamborghini, koło którego na jej nieszczęście stało żółte auto – Ech, a myślałam, że Toster sobie odpuścił – mruknęła.

\- Nieważne – wywrócił oczami – Tylko pamiętaj, żeby brać te tabletki od Jolt'a – przypomniał jej.

\- Kogo? – zaraz, czekaj… - Och, masz na myśli Pana Dziwnego? Dobra, spoko.

\- Brooke – westchnął – Co ja z tobą mam? I błagam – zaczął tym razem poważni małym wyrzutem w oczach – Następnym razem, kiedy coś się stanie to zadzwoń.

\- Żebym musiała odpowiadać na stek nieważnych pytań? Nie dziękuję.

\- Mówię poważnie – pokręcił głową – Nie jesteś sama.

Tak ci się tylko wydaje, pomyślała.

Zapomni o niej.

Za tydzień, dwa, miesiąc, może rok, ale zapomni. Zostawi ją i to ona będzie musiała cierpieć.

Ale Robert miał racje.

Nie była całkowicie sama. Nieważne, co się działo, zawsze mogła do niego przyjść. Sęk w tym, że była za bardzo przerażona.

Bo nie miało znaczenia dla niego to, jaka była w stosunku do innych. Dla niego ważne było to, że była sobą i nie martwiła się tym, co myślą o niej inni.

\- Może nie – wykrztusiła – Ale to nie ma znaczenia.

Odwróciła się całkowicie, mężczyzna puścił jej ramie, a ona odeszła w stronę czekającego na nią Sideswipe'a, nie słysząc tego, co powiedział Epps.

\- Dla mnie ma.

* * *

 ** _Me:_** _Oj, Epps, biedny ty człowieku.  
 **Brooke:** Nienawidzę cię.  
 **Me:** Większość ludzi mnie nienawidzi, nie bardzo mnie to dziwi.  
 **Brooke:** Torturujesz go.  
 **Me:** Nie wiedziałam, że ci zależy.  
 **Brooke:** ...Nie...zależy.  
 **Me:** Jasne, jasne. W każdym razie, kolejny rozdział, a ja się odmeldowuje i wracam do The Lightning ;)_

 ** _rybkakoi:_** _Wiem, jestem okropna :D_


	7. Abuse

Nienawidzę ich, pomyślała Brooke z grymasem, jedząc niechętnie postawione przed nią jedzenie i krzywiąc się na jego smak, jakby nie mogli wynająć kucharza.

Bo mogli. Byli bogaci, nawet, jeśli większość pieniędzy spędzali na alkohol i narkotyki to mieli taką możliwość i może, może nie musiałaby jeść tego świństwa, które Emily nazwała śniadaniem. Dla niej jednak wyglądało to jak przypalony tost polany czymś śliskim.

Kończąc kanapkę, Brooke wstała cicho i podeszła z talerzem do zlewu, szybko chcąc go zmyć i wyjść z domu. Na jej szczęście nikt z Williams'ów nie miał za bardzo ochoty na rozmowę. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zadzwonił telefon i Nathalie musiała wstać i go odebrać. Wróciła dokładnie po minucie, kiedy dziewczyna skończyła swój obowiązek i zmierzała do swojego pokoju po swoje rzeczy.

\- Hej! Dziwolągu! – zawołała, kiedy była przy schodach, po czym rzuciła jej urządzenie – Jakiś Witkkiky do ciebie.

Witwicky, ty bezmózga kreaturo, pomyślała z irytacją, chwytając telefon i przystawiając go do ucha w momencie, kiedy słyszała jakiś krzyk po drugiej stronie.

\- …Zamknąć się! – syknął chłopak, kiedy Brooke wymusiła zwykłe „dzień dobry" i zniżyła się do tego poziomu, że nawet użyła życzliwego głosu – Hej, Brooke. Jesteś dziś zajęta?

Mimo zdziwienia, że faktycznie użył mniej słów niż zazwyczaj, Lennox miała ochotę odpowiedzieć, że tak i nie ma na niego czasu. Mentalnie jednak uderzyła się w twarz z liścia i wewnętrznie westchnęła.

\- Zależy – odpowiedziała po chwili.

\- Świetnie! Znaczy się to dobrze… Ugh, przepraszam Brooke – dziewczyna prychnęła, widząc, że stary Sam powrócił – Moglibyśmy się spotkać? No, wiesz, jak starzy znajomi. Lennox chciałby cię trochę bliżej poznać, a Jazz chciał podziękować.

\- Jazz… - zawahała się, po czym wywróciła oczami – Ach, ten – mruknęła bez entuzjazmu i westchnęła – Przekaż mu, że nie ma, za co, a Lennox'owi powiedz, że nie mogę.

\- Dobra, czekaj chwilę – Brooke zacisnęła zęby, słysząc jak powtarza to, co powiedziała, po czym usłyszała, że rozdzwania się kolejny telefon, tym razem jej przybranej matki w salonie.

Minęła chwila, blondynka miała ochotę się rozłączyć, kiedy Emily wparowała do holu i popatrzyła na nią z uśmiechem.

\- Twoi przyjaciele zapraszają nas na obiad o szesnastej – poinformowała ją, kiedy dziewczyna z telefonem w ręku popatrzyła na nią wzrokiem mówiącym „WTF, człowieku?" i uniosła do góry brew – Przygotuj to, co musisz, dobrze?

Brooke przez chwilę tam stała w ciszy, kiedy kobieta odeszła, aż wreszcie do niej dotarło, kto mógł za tym stać. Spoglądając na zegar, wróciła do rozmowy, sycząc przez zęby.

\- Przekaż Epps'owi, że stanie przed Bogiem o szesnastej.

Z tym zdaniem rozłączyła się, odkładając telefon z hukiem na szafkę.

 _Zabiję go,_ pomyślała.

* * *

O piętnastej, Brooke stała w wydartych jeansach i bluzce w niebieskim kolorze ze słuchawkami w uszach przed domem i czekała, aż łaskawie jej rodzina wyjdzie w końcu z mieszkania i będą mogli jechać, żeby mieć to za sobą. W pewnym momencie, Lennox wywróciła oczami i miała zamiar zawrócić, kiedy Emily pojawiła się koło niej i posłała uśmiech, na który dziewczynie momentalnie zrobiło się niedobrze. Tylko jedno wspomnienie o tym jak jej oddech pachniał Jack Daniels'em…

\- Brooke, nic ci nie jest? Wydajesz się jakaś blada, kochanie – stwierdziła, marszcząc czoło na jej nagłą zmianę w nastroju.

\- Nic mi nie jest – warknęła niemiło, nie mogąc się powstrzymać – Ja jadę z moim strażnikiem – poinformowała, kiwając na czerwone Lamborghini – Jedźcie za nami, tak żebyście się nie zgubili.

Nie żebym się obraziła, gdyby tak się faktycznie stało, pomyślała, odchodząc od niej i podchodząc do auta, otwierając drzwi i szybko wchodząc do środka. Ignorując Sideswipe'a totalnie, dziewczyna szybko włączyła MP3 i zamknęła oczy.

Tak bardzo chciała mieć ten koszmar za sobą.

Weszła do domu Lennox'ów nadal ze słuchawkami w uszach, chcąc tylko wejść, zjeść, ulotnić się i pójść spać, a nie cierpieć konsekwencje swojego zachowania wobec innych jak zawsze. Zauważyła Epps'a, więc szybko zatrzymała się i przygotowała do szybkiego zwrotu w tył, kiedy mężczyzna z refleksem chwycił jej ramie i zdjął jednym ruchem urządzenia z których wydobywała się muzyka.

\- No, Brooke, gdzie twoje maniery? – spytał, a ona prychnęła, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku i podejrzanie patrząc na Sam'a i Mikaelę w tle za nim, rozmawiających o czymś.

\- Poszły spać – odpowiedziała, mrużąc oczy – Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, co? Mówiłam, że nie chcę mieć z wami nie wspólnego – syknęła, ale on pokręcił głową i westchnął, wskazując na nadal niezagojony siniak na jej obojczyku, który próbowała zakryć ubraniem.

\- A ja mówiłem, że dowiem się, co się z tobą dzieje – stwierdził stanowczo – Brooke, nigdy nie kłamałaś mi w żywe oczy, chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego.

Prawda w kłamstwie.

Nie kłamała przy nim, starała się być szczerza na tyle ile ją było stać, ale teraz nie mogła. Nie było mowy, żeby w ogóle pozwoliła mu dowiedzieć się o tym wszystkim.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – prychnęła – Wierz mi, nie chcesz być w tym bagnie.

Miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy zostali zawołani do jadalni. Posłał jej ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim razem z nią, poszedł w wyznaczonym kierunku.

* * *

\- Więc jak poznaliście się z Brooke? – spytała uprzejmie Emily, kiedy Nathalie prychnęła, patrząc jednak lekko przestraszona na Ironhide'a, który naprzeciwko niej siedział i spoglądał na nią nieufnie.

\- Zostałam potrącona – dziewczyna odezwała się zanim ktokolwiek otworzył usta i zerknęła na Ratchet'a – Trafiłam na trzy dni pod opiekę doktora Hatchet'a – uśmiechnęła się wewnętrznie na jego skrzywienie, ale na zewnątrz pozostała obojętna.

\- Yhm – mruknęła kobieta, wracając od jedzenia, kiedy odezwał się jej mąż.

\- Wybaczcie, ale nie złapałem pana imienia – uśmiechnął się sztucznie, co od razu zauważył Epps, ale nic nie powiedział, kiedy William odpowiedział skinięciem głowy.

\- Nie szkodzi – uśmiechnął się profesjonalnie – William Lennox, panie Williams.

Jack nagle zastygł patrząc na Brooke, która natychmiastowo przełknęła ślinę.

\- Lennox? – powtórzył – Co za…

\- Totalny zbieg okoliczności – powiedziała wymijająco blondynka pośpiesznie, uzyskując od niego ostre spojrzenie, na które schyliła głowę.

\- Czyżby? – jego wzrok mówił wszystko, zamierzał ją skrzywdzić – Jeśli nam wybaczycie, muszę porozmawiać z moją córką na osobności.

Tym razem Lennox zamarzła, czując raptownie jak ogarnia ją przerażenie. Jej oczy były tak wytrzeszczone, że miała pewność, że wszyscy to zobaczyli. Mimo to wstała, trzymając się za dłonie, które zaczęły się trząść w momencie, kiedy odeszła od stołu do kuchni.

Spodziewała się po nim wszystkiego.

Ale nie tego, że zrobi coś w domu wojskowych.

Stojąc jak kopnięte szczenię w pomieszczeniu, Brooke czekała.

\- Zamierzałaś mi łaskawie powiedzieć, że to jakiś twój krewny? – wysyczał cicho.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się na jego ton głosu.

\- Nie. Znaczy się, to nie jest mój krew… - ucięła, czując ostry ból w jej prawym policzku i zamykając mocno oczy.

\- Nie odpowiadaj mi, ty bezwartościowy bachorze – warknął, chwytając ją mocno za nadgarstek i zmuszając ją do spojrzenia na niego, oczami pełnymi strachu, kiedy jego usta znalazły się blisko jej ucha – Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i wiesz, co się z tobą stanie, zrozumiano? – wysyczał.

Dziewczyna szybko pokiwała głową.

\- Tak, sir – powstrzymała jakoś łzy, chociaż z każdą sekundą stawało się to cięższe i blondynka musiała kilkakrotnie pomrugać, żeby szybko doprowadzić się do poprzedniego stanu.

Boże, jak ona tego nienawidziła.

* * *

Kiedy weszli z powrotem do jadalni, trzymała się za zaczerwieniony policzek i cicho zaczęła jeść, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego domu. Czuła na sobie wzrok Epps'a, oczywiście, ale także jej strażnika i jego brata, który patrząc na niego, zmrużył oczy, zanim znowu spojrzał na nią.

Słuchała jak jej macocha przechwalała się Nathalie, która dumnie uśmiechała się do wszystkich. Mimo to, czuła, że nikt nie był nią zainteresowany jak w szkole. William uśmiechnął się sztucznie, Sarah również. Zupełnie jakby im to nie imponowało.

Ale w pewnym momencie, blondynka nie mogła tego znieść, kiedy zeszli na temat konkursu, który Nathalie „rzekomo" wygrała. Wtedy, Brooke mimo bólu i strachu, odważyła się na wtrącenie się do rozmowy.

\- …i wtedy sędzia powiedział, że jestem….

\- Sędzia nie mógł ci niczego powiedzieć, bo nie zajęłaś nawet trzeciego miejsca – powiedziała beznamiętnie Lennox, patrząc na talerz z jedzeniem przed nią, nie ważąc się na podniesienie wzroku, kiedy wszystko ucichło i znaleźli się w czystej ciszy.

\- Słucham? – Nathalie zacisnęła zęby, patrząc na nią ze słodkim uśmiechem.

Brooke wiedziała, że powinna siedzieć cicho, nie powinna reagować na takie przechwalanki, bo szczerze nic dla niej nie znaczyły, ale nie potrafiła. To nie było fair.

Zdając sobie całkowicie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa w jakim się znalazła w jednej sekundzie, Lennox odważnie uniosła do góry wzrok, spotykając go ze wzrokiem swojego ojczyma i biorąc głęboki wdech, mrużąc jednocześnie oczy.

\- Powiedziałam – tym razem powtórzyła to o wiele głośniej – że sędzia nie mógł niczego ci powiedzieć, kiedy nie zajęłaś nawet trzeciego miejsca.

Grobowa cisza. Nikt, ani nic się nie ruszało, ani nikt nic nie mówił. Jedyne odgłosy to były wdechy i wydechy innych.

\- Zamknij się, Dziwolągu – prychnęła – Jesteś zazdrosna, bo w przeci…

\- Z chęcią słuchałabym twojej lektury na temat, jaka to ty jesteś boska, ale normalnie nie mam na to ochoty, Wiedźmo – odpowiedziała z pogardą – Ludzie rodzą się żeby być sobą, a nie żeby być ideałem. Więc… w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie jestem marną podróbka Barbie – warknęła, po czym wstała, widząc spojrzenie Jack'a i oburzenie ze strony Emily, ale w tamtej chwili naprawdę ją to nie obchodziło. Pobiłby ją tak czy siak, więc co za różnica, z jakiego tym razem powodu?

\- Brooke, siadaj – rozkazała czarnowłosa, patrząc na nią zaalarmowana.

\- Dziękuje postoje – syknęła na nią, po czym zerknęła na Sarah – Obiad był smaczny, dziękuję pani Lennox. A teraz – rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu – Wybaczcie, ale mam inne, ważniejsze sprawy niż siedzenie z najbardziej fałszywymi osobami na całej kuli ziemskiej.

Nie przegapiła tego, że Epps wyszedł za nią, ale nie zrobiła niczego, żeby powiedzieć mu, żeby ją zostawił w spokoju.

Nie miała najzwyczajniej w świecie siły na siedzenie z nimi i rozmawianie o kłamstwach.

* * *

Jednym z plusów posesji Lennox'ów była duża powierzchnia na której dosłownie można było się zgubić. Brooke przeszła obok wszystkich aut, które zaparkowane były na zewnątrz i doszła do jednego z płotów odgradzających pole, czując jak wściekły na coś Epps siedzi jej na ogonie i chwyta mocno za ramie, żeby ją zatrzymać.

I dokładnie w tej sekundzie, mężczyzna zauważył czerwony ślad na jej policzku, który dziewczyna starła się ukryć.

Już wiedziała.

Epps nie był głupi. Potrafił dodać dwa do dwóch. Nic trudnego dla faceta takiego jak on. Patrzył na nią, zaciskając zęby, na jego twarzy malował się gniew, chociaż wiedziała, że większość niego była skierowana na jej ojczyma. Nie bardzo to rozumiała, ale nie zaprzątała sobie tym głowy. Stała przed nim, zamykając oczy i chcąc uniknąć wzroku pełnego współczucia.

\- To był on – stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał – Prawda? Przez cały ten czas…

Uciął, nie wiedząc jak to wyrazić słowami.

Był wściekły na Jack'a i na Emily i na Nathalie, teraz widząc prawdziwy powód dla którego dziewczyna tak bardzo nimi gardziła i próbowała spędzać każdą wolną chwilę poza domem. Nie pojmował… Naprawdę nie wiedział, co w tamtej chwili miał zrobić.

Zależało mu na Brooke, oboje to wiedzieli. Była uparta, sarkastyczna, miała czasami problemy z gniewem, nie dopuszczała do siebie innych i kiedy dochodziło do bliższego spotkania, uciekała gdzie pieprz rośnie. Jedynym w jej życiu wyjątkiem był on i nieznajomy przyjaciel, którego Robert nie miał przyjemność spotkać.

\- Przestań – poprosiła, chociaż jej ton głosu nadal był stanowczy i ostry – To nie ma…

\- Przysięgam, że jak jeszcze raz wylecisz mi z „to nie ma znaczenia" to zamknę cię w pokoju i nie wypuszczę dopóki nie przestaniesz tak mówić – zagroził poważnie, wskazując na nią palcem i mrużąc oczy, kiedy parsknęła cichym śmiechem – A teraz, do rzeczy, dziewczyno. Kiedy to się zaczęło?

\- A może jakieś trudniejsze pytanie? – podsunęła sucho, na co wywrócił oczami.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

No…

Dobrze, to zdecydowanie zalicza się do trudniejszych pytań w głowie Brooke, kiedy to sobie przemyślała.

Niezdecydowana, lekko się wiercąc, wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Byłeś zajęty – odparła, a widząc jego wzrok, westchnęła, schylając głowę – Okay, nie, to nie był cały powód – przyznała.

\- Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć – stwierdził, krzywiąc się, na co popatrzyła na niego znacząco – Dobra, co to było w środku? Byłaś spokojna i nagle jakieś boom, wejście smoka.

\- Mówiłam im tylko prawdę – parsknęła pogardliwie – Nathalie nie wygrała wtedy tego konkursu, bo okazało się, że oszukiwała – wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na budynek z którego wychodzili jej adopcyjni rodzice i siostra i momentalnie wiedziała, że Jack już szykuję butelkę alkoholu specjalnie dla niej.

Podążając za jej wzrokiem, oczy Epps'a znowu ściemniały i popatrzył z nienawiścią na mężczyznę, który rozmawiał jeszcze z Lennox'em, który posłał pytające spojrzenie w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Brooke, idziemy do domu! – zawołała kobieta, więc dziewczyna wewnętrznie przełknęła ślinę i ruszyła się z miejsca, tylko po to, żeby zostać zatrzymaną w pół kroku przez rękę żołnierza.

\- Ona zostaje tutaj – odezwał się nagle, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

Serce dziewczyny zatrzymało się, kiedy go usłyszała i posłała mu spanikowane spojrzenie, kiedy zobaczyła Jack'a, który natychmiastowo zacisnął usta w cienką linię, mimo to nadal wysilał się na uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Nie, moja…

\- Brooke zostaje tutaj – powtórzył z większa mocą, podchodząc do mężczyzny, prostując się i mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy – Masz z tym jakiś problem?

\- Ale… - zaczęła jego żona, na co jej córka prychnęła.

\- Chodź tato, jutro się z nią policzysz – mruknęła do niego, posyłając starszej dziewczynie złośliwy uśmieszek mówiąc wyraźnie, że sama o to zadba, jeśli będzie musiała i to sprawiło, że po plecach Brooke przeszły niechciane ciarki.

\- Jasne – powiedział mężczyzna, po czym uśmiechnął się do blondynki, rozszerzając ramiona – Nie przytulisz swojego staruszka?

Sparaliżowana i dobrze sobie zdająca z sytuacji Brooke nie odważyła się na odezwanie się w tamtym momencie. Instynktownie cofnęła się minimalnie, czując jak zaczyna się prawdopodobnie trząść. Zacisnęła zęby tak mocno, że prawie zgrzytały i próbowała wmówić sobie, że nic jej nie będzie. W końcu była otoczona żołnierzami z każdej strony, Jack nie odważyłby się na cokolwiek przy takim tłumie. Zwłaszcza widząc, że Lennox blisko mu się przyglądał i szeptał coś do ucha swojemu strażnikowi, który w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową.

Jednak wtedy wzięła głęboki wdech i wymusiła na siebie uśmiech wart miliona, tak bardzo podobny był do prawdziwego. To był jedyny sposób, na chociaż próbę przekonania wszystkich, że nic jej nie jest i wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, więc z terrorem w umyśle i niezauważalnymi drgawkami podeszła do mężczyzny i wtuliła się w niego, w środku wzdrygając się, kiedy ją objął.

Epps zacisnął pięści, ale wtedy dziewczyna się od niego odkleiła i pokiwała mu dłonią na pożegnanie, kiedy rodzina Williams'ów się w końcu oddaliła i wsiadła do swojego auta.

Brooke tępo wpatrując się w ziemię, wzdrygnęła się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i objęła się ramionami. To było obrzydliwe uczucie.

Nienawidziła go.

Sam jego dotyk wywoływał w niej mdłości.

I jedno było pewne: Potrzebowała czegoś na rozproszenie.

Dotarło do niej w jednej chwili, że przecież miała swoją MP3.

\- Jak zdecydujesz, co chcesz ze mną zrobić, to daj mi znak – powiedziała szybko, po czym włączając muzykę, szybko odeszła w stronę wejścia do domu, mijając po drodze William'a, który popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, po czym pytającym spojrzeniem zjechał na Epps, korty przejechał bezradnie dłonią przez głowę.

* * *

Gapili się na nią, to było pewne.

Brooke wywróciła oczami, siedząc pod ścianą i próbując zagłuszyć ich rozmowy głośnymi tonami Katy Perry, E.T. Wiedziała, że im powiedział. Dlaczego by nie miał? To w końcu Epps. Robi, co mu się żywnie podoba.

Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, w jakiej znajdowała się sytuacji. Nie była głupia.

Tkwiła w takiej, a nie innej rodzinie, ale tak długo jak dostawała jedzenie i dach nad głową, mogła to wytrzymać. Chyba, że prędzej straci rozum. Co było mocno prawdopodobne, ale kto tam wie.

Sam i Mikaela chcieli do niej podejść, ale za każdym razem Robert ich cofał, kręcąc głową. Czuła, że ich to wkurzało i irytowało.

W końcu, ciemnoskóry do niej podszedł i dłonią pokazał, żeby zdjęła słuchawki, co zrobiła z niechęcią.

\- Teraz… - zaczął, ale dziewczyna szybko przerwała mu ostrym wzrokiem.

\- Czy podczas waszej narady – prychnęła z pogardą – Ktoś wyszedł z jakże cudownym planem na uratowanie mnie? – spytała z sarkazmem i pokręceniem głowy.

\- Właściwie, to ja – blondynka wywróciła oczami – Słuchaj, Brooke, już i tak wiem, co się…

\- Nie masz bladego pojęcia – wysyczała nagle, kiedy usłyszała jego słowa, wymówione w szczerym żalu i współczuciu, którego tak bardzo nienawidziła – co dokładnie się dzieje.

\- No, to nie tak, że chcesz mi powiedzieć – odparł – Możemy ci…

\- Nie – ucięła ostro.

\- Och, na Miłość Boską, przestaniesz mi przerywać? – spytał zirytowany, na co wzruszyła ramionami – Możemy ci pomóc – dokończył.

\- Nie możesz pomóc komuś, kto tego nie chce – prychnęła w końcu, wstając z podłogi i otrzepując spodnie – Wiesz, co zrobiłeś? – spytała wściekła.

Furia się w niej budowała, bo wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie chciała się z nimi spotykać. Postawiła jasno, że zgoda obejmowała tylko strażników.

A teraz? Jak tylko wróci dostanie takie lanie, że przez miesiąc nie będzie mogła wstać z ziemi, a jeśli w ogóle będzie mogła mówić, to będzie to cud.

\- Brooke, nie wiem, o co ci teraz chodzi – stwierdził po chwili.

\- Chcesz mi pomóc? Chcesz? – warknęła – To zostaw mnie w spokoju.

\- Chcemy tylko pomó…

\- Pomóc!? – syknęła z histerycznym śmiechem – Mocno pomogłeś mi godzinę temu, wiesz? On mnie zabije. Już dosyć tego, że walnął mnie za jedno, durne, nic nie warte nazwisko! Lennox! Pft! Też mi cholera coś. Nie możesz mi pomóc, rozumiesz?

Jej oczy dosłownie błagały, żeby przestał, ale co go to obchodziło. To nie tak, że…

\- Tak źle? – spytał cicho.

Brooke z furią w oczach, popatrzyła w końcu na niego, zaciskając zęby.

Dlaczego wszyscy upierali się na pomaganiu jej? Nie prosiła o to.

\- Epps – westchnęła, składając dłonie jak do modlitwy – Ukrywałam to przed tobą przez lata, przyznaje. Nie żałuje tego – stwierdziła cierpko, patrząc za niego – Witwicky wciągnął mnie do waszej pokręconej wojny, dobra? Spotkaliśmy się, przedstawiłeś mnie – wskazała dłonią na Autoboty w tle - …istotom z innej planety. Pogorszyłeś moje relacje w tej debilnej rodzinie. Ale rozumiem. Nie wiedziałeś. Dobrze o to zadbałam na samym początku.

\- Naprawdę możemy pomóc – naciskał uparcie.

\- Nawet jeśli – zaczęła, po czym widząc jego pełne nadziei oczy – i tutaj wielkie, jeśli, nawet byś spróbował, nie udałoby ci się. Jack jest zbyt ceniony w Tranquality żeby coś tak niedorzecznego było dla niego zagrożeniem.

\- Jak tak na to spojrzysz – przyznał.

\- Kończę osiemnaście lat za kilka tygodni – westchnęła – wtedy się wyprowadzam.

\- Możesz zamieszkać u mnie – podsunął.

\- Nie dzięki – prychnęła – Wracam do domu – postanowiła i zwróciła się w stronę wyjścia, kiedy mężczyzna chwycił jej nadgarstek i zatrzymał ją, sprawiając, że blondynka wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie możesz…

\- Dlaczego? – zaśmiała się okrutnie, jakby cała ta sprawa była dla niej żartem – Przetrwałam siedemnaście lat – zaznaczyła, wyrywając dłoń z jego ręki – W piekle do którego zesłała mnie moja biologiczna rodzina. Przeżyłam traumę, o jakiej ty mógłbyś pomarzyć. Myślisz, że swoimi honorowymi zachciankami coś wskórasz? Żałosne – prychnęła z pogardą.

\- Chcemy pomóc – naciskał desperacko, kręcąc głową – Wszyscy.

Brooke jedynie przejechała wzrokiem po obecnych.

\- Myślisz, że Witwicky albo Banes dbają o to, co się ze mną stanie? – potrząsnęła głową – Jest cienka linia pomiędzy pomaganiem, bo się chce, a pomaganiem, bo jest ci czegoś żal – stwierdziła sztywno – Nie potrzebuję ich, nie chcę ich.

\- A co ze mną?

Blondynka przełknęła gulę, która rosła jej w gardle i zignorowała okropny ból w sercu, kiedy zmuszała się do wypowiedzenia następnych słów.

\- Odszedłeś – zmierzyła go wzrokiem – Jesteś taki jak wszyscy.

\- To nie ja odszedłem! – oburzył się, cofając się o krok jakby go poparzyła, ale ona nawet na niego nie zerknęła, tylko skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Wybrałeś, a ja uszanowałam twój wybór – jej wzrok wbił się w jego oczy, sprawiając, że czarnoskóry zamilkł – To koniec. Nie jestem tutaj z własnej woli. Nie chciałam tej wojny.

\- My także jej nie chcieliśmy – stwierdził ostro, po raz pierwszy tracąc panowanie – Więc weź się w garść i staw czoła konsekwencjom, bo tym razem nie ma szansy na ucieczkę, Lennox!

Stała tam, oniemiała.

Nigdy nie krzyczał.

Chyba, że na szkoleniu, ale nigdy nie na nią.

I to…bolało.

Bo wiedziała w głębi, że miał rację i zachowywała się samolubnie, ale cholera! Ona też chciała mieć coś z życia, jakiś sens, cel. A nie tylko chodzić nieczuła po ulicach.

W końcu przełknęła ślinę, odwracając wzrok i chowając rozszerzone oczy.

William wpatrywał się z pytającym wzorkiem w dziewczynę, kiedy Mikaela i Sam popatrzyli na siebie, jakby zadając sobie w myślach nieme pytania, kiedy w końcu zerknęli na blondynkę, która zacisnęła pięści.

\- Myślisz, że to łatwe? – spytała – Nie jestem żołnierzem na twoje rozkazy.

\- Nie rozumiesz? Decepticony nie dbają o to czy tego chciałaś czy nie. Zabiją ciebie, twoją…

\- Nie mam rodziny – warknęła w końcu, przerywając mu szorstko – I w tym problem. Walczysz dla swojej rodziny, przyjaciół, miłości. JA tego nie mam. Po co mam walczyć? Bo ty chcesz? – prychnęła – Czego oczekujesz? Nie powinnam tu być, tobie nie powinno zależ…

…Co?

Ucięła, jakby sama łapiąc się na błędzie.

Dlaczego miałby mu zależeć? Przecież nikomu nie zależało. Nikomu poza Jasper'owi, ale jego teraz nie było. Była sama…prawda? Epps odszedł. Zostawił ją…

Tak? Czy teraz wszystko jej się mieszało? Czegoś brakowało, wiedziała to, ale nie miała pojęcia, czego.

\- Powinnam być z Williams'ami czy tego chcesz czy nie – dokończyła, jakby przed chwilą się nie pomyliła – Powiedziałeś, że mam się zgodzić tylko na strażnika, nie było mowy o ciągłym zawracaniu mi głowy – stwierdziła.

\- Tego chcesz? – oblizał wargi, mierząc ją wzrokiem – Chcesz życia tam? Z nimi? Czy ty się słyszysz? Możemy pomóc. Chcemy pomóc. Nie znasz Sam'a, nie wiesz może by wam się udało? Może w końcu miałabyś przyjaciela? Dlaczego tak bardzo się ukrywasz?

\- Dlaczego ci zależy? – spytała zamiast odpowiedzenia – Nie jestem tego warta, uwierz mi.

\- Tak trudno ci to pojąć, Brooke? – zamknął sfrustrowany oczy.

\- Pytasz dziewczyny, która została porzucona, pobita i poniżana? – odezwała się po krótkiej chwili namysłu, zwracając na siebie kilka par oczu – Czy dziewczyny, którą poznałeś ty? – ciągnęła jakby niewzruszona – Chcesz mi pomóc, ale ty, jako pierwszy powinieneś domyślić się, że tylko pogarszasz całą sytuację. Ja nie mogę pozwolić sobie na coś takiego jak Witwicky, nie jestem nim. A wiesz dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego? – zamiast niego, odezwała się Mikaela, mrużąc oczy.

\- Bo z nas wszystkich, to ja jestem w ślepym zaułku – stwierdziła szorstko – To ja jestem tutaj outsiderem. To ja wskrzesiłam cholernego gangstera z jakiejś magicznej Studni. To ja jestem tutaj ofiarą przemocy w domu i tak – wzięła głęboki wdech – Przyznaję, że nią jestem, chociaż planowałam tego mówić komukolwiek z was.

\- Rzecz w tym…?

\- Rzecz w tym, że nie możecie oferować pomocy komuś, kto jej nie chce – dokończyła, odwracając się – I nie zapragnę jej w najbliższym czasie. Nawet, jeśli przywiedzie mi ona śmierć.

Wiedziała, że nie chciała, by to się stało, ale nie było innego wyjścia.

Znała plusy i minusy swojego życia, jak i swoje zalety i wady, ale najbardziej świadoma była tego, że gdyby naprawdę potrzebowała ratunku, nikt nie przyszedłby do niej z pomocną ręką.

…I cholera, brzmiała jak męczennica.

Pokręciła głową i bez słowa wyszła.

Nie chciała teraz stawiać czoła ich pytaniom i spojrzeniom.

Najlepiej by było jakby wcale tego nie musiała robić.

Ale wiedziała lepiej.

Jak zawsze zresztą.


	8. Beginnings

Po tamtym wydarzeniu, Epps się do niej nie odezwał. Nie wiedziała czy miała być szczęśliwa z tego powodu czy raczej zawiedziona, ale pogodziła się z tym. Mimo wszystko tak powinno być na początku. Sideswipe był cicho, niemal przestał się niej zagadywać, a Sunstreaker był sobą.

A Williams'owie wyjechali. Bóg wie, kiedy wrócą do domu. Możliwe, że za dwie godziny, ale Brooke nie zamierzała się tym męczyć, zamiast tego wyszła z domu. Zacisnęła usta, kiedy jej wzrok napotkał dwa Lamborghini, ale od razu się opanowała.

Uczucia były złe.

Każde ją raniło, nieważne jakie.

Ale tym razem było inaczej.

Teraz to była totalnie sama.

I w pewnym sensie nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że jej to przeszkadzało.

* * *

\- Dlaczego nie? – zaskomlił Jazz, chodząc za William'em, który uparcie próbował go zignorować i dalej robić swoje poranne czynności – Sides i Sunny są z nią cały czas, dlaczego ja nie mogę?

\- Czemu ci tak na tym zależy? – westchnął w końcu, przeglądając jakiś folder, który dostał od Epps'a – Dopiero wróciłeś, zamierzasz spędzić ten czas z Brooke której nie znasz?

Jazz prychnął, jakby jego pytanie było niedorzeczne, a odpowiedź całkowicie niepotrzebna. Prawda, dopiero wrócił, prawda miał spędzić ten czas z innymi i prawda, nie znał Brooke, ale to go męczyło. Nienawidził tego, że za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzał na Roberta w jego oczach czaił się smutek i nikt nie mógł go zlikwidować.

\- Uratowała mnie – stwierdził już lekko poirytowany.

\- Rozumiem, ale ona widocznie nie chce nas widzieć – powiedział z pokręceniem głowy, na co Jazz wywrócił oczami, ale zamilkł na dobrą chwilę.

\- Was – odezwał się nagle, na co William uniósł do góry brew – Nie chce widzieć was. A ja mam dosyć tego, że za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś porusza jej temat, wszyscy nagle stają cię cisi.

Lennox przerwał to, co robił, a jego wzrok ściemniał.

\- Zgoda – poddał się – Ale nie denerwuj jej – ostrzegł pośpiesznie, kiedy tamten tylko wywrócił oczami i odjechał.

Zaraz, kiedy zniknął, mężczyzna zamknął oczy i wypuścił sfrustrowany powietrze.

\- To się nie skończy dobrze…

* * *

Digital Daggers, _Where the lonely ones roam_ brzmiało w słuchawkach Brooke, kiedy szła ulicami Tranquality rano, zaraz po swoim porannym biegu, na który o dziwo miała siłę. Gdzieś pomiędzy dziewiątą a dziesiątą udało jej się zgubić Sideswipe'a i uznała to za sukces, bo nadal jej nie odnalazł. Ale nie mogła mu się dziwić. Jeszcze nigdy nie zapuszczała się w okolice cmentarza.

Jej serce boleśnie się ścisnęło, kiedy spojrzała na bramę. Wiedziała, wiedziała tak dobrze, że nie powinna byłą tutaj przechodzić, bo zawsze kończyła przygnębiona, ale musiała ją odwiedzić. Chociaż ten jeden ostatni raz zanim wróci.

Kiedy przełknęła ślinę, przeszła przez przejście i udała się dobrze znajomą drogą na zachód. Zaciskając palce na odtwarzacz, doszła do odpowiedniego nagrobka i tępo spojrzała na napis. Nienawidziła tego, że za każdym razem wydawało jej się to imię takie odległe, jakby wcale go nie znała. A znała. To była osoba, która wychowała Jasper'a, osoba, której dziewczyna nie poznała, ale była jej wdzięczna.

Huh, naprawdę wariuje, pomyślała.

Ale Jass był wyjątkowy. Arogancki, chytry i czasami podły z tą sławną łagodną stroną, którą okazywał tylko jej i jej włącznie. On był powodem dla którego Brooke walczyła dalej, dla którego nie poddawała się z powodu małych rzeczy.

Nawet jeśli pomiędzy była żałosnym dzieckiem, które chciało rodziny i przyjaciół.

Ale ludzie nie zostawali na długo, żeby zorientowali się, że to wszystko to zwykły akt, którego za Chiny Ludowe nikt jeszcze nie przejrzał poza Jasper'em.

\- To idiotyzm – powiedziała na głos, jej oczy jakby za mgłą – Chciałam…chciałam, żeby odeszli, ale… - odwróciła wzrok, jakby nie mogła znieść samego patrzenia na grób przed nią – Nie wiem, czego chcę – stwierdziła cicho – Epps nie wie, nie rozumie jak to jest, kiedy Jack przychodzi. Nie wie, co się dzieje w piwnicy, a ja nie mogę mu powiedzieć. Patrzyłby na mnie inaczej, jakbym była słaba. Uczucia to słabość. Tak powiedział, wiesz?

Odpowiedział jej wiatr, który rozwiał jej blin włosy na boki.

\- Jasper miał wrócić, pomyślałam, że może chciałabyś to wiedzieć – przyznała nieśmiało – Nie wiem kiedy. Tylko on wie. O Williams'ach, ale… Epps coś podejrzewał od początku, a teraz ma dowód. Przyznałam to…Jaka ja głupia byłam! – wydała z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty na swoją reakcję – Dlaczego nie zaprzeczyłam? Powinnam. Nie rozmawia już ze mną. Wszystko zepsułam. Jak zawsze. Nathalie będzie taaaaka dumna.

Nagły szelest sprawił, że dziewczyna natychmiastowo się odwróciła i z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała na przybysza ze znajomym znakiem na kurtce.

\- A ty, jakim cudem mnie znalazłeś?! – spytała ostro, jej wtedy zamglone oczy rozpaliły się do swojego poprzedniego, elektrycznego koloru – A gdzie ten czerwony idiota?

Jazz tylko prychnął i się zaśmiał.

\- Jestem szpiegiem – odpowiedział na pytanie – Sideswipe nadal przeszukuje centrum handlowe – wzruszył ramionami.

Szukał mnie w centrum handlowym?, pomyślała z pogardą, na to nawet Nathalie by się zaśmiała. Popatrzyła z powrotem na chłopaka, ale nie mogła zobaczyć jego oczy, gdyż zasłonięte były dziwnymi okularami. Z jakiegoś powodu, objęła się ramionami i cofnęła o krok, mierząc go nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, kiedy jego wzrok powędrował w dół.

\- Kim jest Jasper? – spytał.

Zamarzła w miejscu.

\- Nie twój interes – warknęła ostro, jej oczy ponownie rozbłysły jakby w przypływie emocji, kiedy zacisnęła zęby, ale chłopak tylko prychnął.

\- Jasne – zakpił, na co blondynka wywróciła oczami – Więc…kim jest? Jeśli martwisz się o to, że komuś powiem, to nie potrzebnie. Ludzie tacy jak ja, nie mają tendencji do przypadkowego wypaplania sekretów innych.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że nie zrobisz tego specjalnie – zauważyła, na co na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech.

\- Prawda… - stwierdził – Ale z tego, co słyszałem nie jesteś strachliwa. Zaryzykuj.

Brooke zmierzyła go wzrokiem, sfrustrowana, że nie mogła zobaczyć jego oczy, ale przechylając lekko głowę w bok, spuściła wzrok. Nie znała go, szczerze nie wiedziała, kim jest, chociaż jedno imię wypaliło jej się w pamięci w sekundzie, kiedy otworzyła usta.

\- Jazz – powiedziała na głos, a kiedy ten uniósł wyżej głowę, jakby pytając, o co chodzi, ona tylko potrząsnęła głową – Ty… Ty jesteś tym, którego przywróciłam do życia.

\- Za co jestem wdzięczny, ale wróćmy do tematu – zasugerował.

Ach, racja.

Zadał pytanie.

\- Jasper jest…był moim… - zacięła się, niepewna jak go opisać – Mógłbyś powiedzieć przyjacielem.

Jazz pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Jednak… - zawahała się, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie – nie powinieneś był tego podsłuchiwać. To niegrzeczne.

\- Sorki, ale jestem online dopiero jeden dzień – jego ton wskazywał, że nie było mu nawet trochę przykro, a nawet wykorzystywał to na swoją korzyść – Więc… - spojrzał jej na słuchawki – Słuchasz muzyki?

\- Yhm – mruknęła, unosząc do góry brew – A co?

* * *

Epps wytrzeszczył oczy, stojąc w bezruchu, kiedy William do niego podszedł.

\- Co tam? – spytał, na co tamten skinął przed siebie – Och… - wymsknęło mu się, kiedy zobaczył Brooke i Jazz'a, opierających się o nowiutkie Porsche 918 Spyder w srebrnym kolorze – Hej! Od kiedy mamy Porsche?

\- Nie mamy – stwierdził z przekąsem, kiedy się ocknął – Nie mamy także Brooke, a jednak… - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Lennox podrapał sobie kark i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

* * *

Jazz obserwował Brooke, kiedy ta zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, widocznie bijąc się z myślami, kiedy zaoferował jej tablet. Lekko drżącą dłonią sięgnęła po urządzenie i chwyciła, opierając się o chłopaka plecami. Jakby zafascynowana, umieściła tablet w obu rękach i odetchnęła głęboko, kiedy nic jej się nie stało.

Lennox przejechała palcem po ekranie, wstukując nazwę tego, czego szukała i mrużąc oczy. Sabotażysta na chwilę uniósł wzrok, kiedy zobaczył, że zbliżał się do nich Epps, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego uniósł brwi, kiedy blondynka oddała mu urządzenie i wskazała na stronę.

\- Stand in the rain? – zapytał, przypatrując się słowom – Masz świetny gust – mruknął do siebie, kiedy Brooke popatrzyła przed siebie i się spięła, jakby przylegając bardziej do Jazz'a, który w odpowiedzi spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Hej – wymamrotała cicho, kiedy do nich podszedł.

\- Hej – wyrzucił z siebie, spoglądając później na sabotażystę – Porsche? – spytał, a tamten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pomysł Brooke tutaj – wskazał z uśmiechem chłopak – Powiedziała, że Pontiac nie pasuje do mojej osobowości – stwierdził kwaśno, a tamta prychnęła.

\- Bo nie pasuje – powiedziała prosto, patrząc potem na sierżanta – Mówiłam mu, że nie powinnam tutaj przyjeżdżać, ale on się uparł. To, i Czerwony Idiota miał się tutaj zaraz pojawić, a Jazzman powiedział, że muszę go przeprosić – sztylety w jej oczach, totalnie były skierowane w stronę srebrnowłosego, ale tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Siders szukał jej po całym centrum handlowym – wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem.

\- Jazzman? – spytał, zdezorientowanie wypisane na jego twarzy jakby czerwonymi literami – Zaraz…Co? Jak? Coś ty jej zrobił? – spytał, widocznie skołowany.

\- Muzyka, stary, muzyka – pokręcił ze śmiechem głową.

Epps przechylił głowę, zagubiony, aż w końcu popatrzył na dziewczynę, która znowu sięgnęła po tablet, jak niewinne dziecko, przewijało listę utworów. I w jednej chwili, ciemnoskóry zrozumiał.

\- Muzyka – powtórzył głucho, po czym potrząsnął głową – Racja.

Dlaczego do cholery wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał?!

* * *

Sideswipe stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami w swojej prawdziwej formie i piorunował wzrokiem Brooke, która westchnęła i wywróciła wewnętrznie oczami.

\- Trzy godziny – warknął – Trzy i nic! Wiesz w ogóle, jaki zawał miałem!? – spytał, widocznie roztrzęsiony, kiedy jego brat jedynie się w nią wpatrywał twardym wzrokiem, zły wewnętrznie.

\- Nie jestem tobą – wzruszyła ramionami – Więc nie wiem – powiedziała prosto, widocznie niewzruszona jego tonem głosu, który normalnie wydawało jej się, że był blisko płaczu, jeszcze bardziej ją irytując.

\- To…! – urwał, widocznie nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów, kiedy tamta uniosła do góry brwi.

Nie prosiła go o szukanie jej.

Teoretycznie była bezpieczna, prawda?

To, dlaczego był taki zdenerwowany?

\- Jesteś zły – zaobserwowała głośno, nie kryjąc nawet małego zdumienia i marszcząc czoło, jakby próbowała sama znaleźć na to odpowiedź – Dlaczego?

Na chwilę wszystko ucichło. Nawet Sideswipe, który ociekał gniewem, nagle zwrócił głowę w jej stronę jakby go oparzyła i wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy zorientował się jak zabrzmiała. Nie…nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to dla niej takie dziwne.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Sunstreaker swoim głębokim głosem, który normalnie sprawiłby, że ludzie uciekaliby w popłochu na sam odgłos pogardy – Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, dlaczego?

Lennox czuła się jakby dostała w twarz. Powinna wiedzieć? Ale jak? Nie pojmowała, dlaczego oni się tak zachowywali. Dawali jej wrażenie jakby coś jej umykało i wcale jej się to nie podobało.

\- No…tak – powiedziała defensywnie, krzyżując ramiona – Nie jesteś moją rodziną, więc nie widzę, dlaczego miałoby ci zależeć – wyjaśniła spokojnie.

Nie odezwał się. Jakby oszołomiony stał tam tylko, patrząc się tępo w ziemię jakby nagle stała się bardziej interesująca niż ich konwersacja. Sunstreaker zmarszczył na swój sposób czoło, zerkając na brata, aż w końcu tamten wydusił z siebie zduszone „och".

\- Cóż, to ja będę lecieć – powiadomiła, nie lubią napięcia w powietrzu wokół niej i tej ponurej aury nad nimi, kiedy obaj na nią popatrzyli – Jazz chciał żebym spotkała się z nim w kantynie.

Odwróciła się, idąc jakoś nieswojo w wybranym kierunku. Nie przegapiła jednak intensywnych spojrzeń w jej stronę, kiedy zniknęła za rogiem.

* * *

Brooke trzymała w dłoni kubek, patrząc na wodę, która w nim była i wzdychając, kiedy zorientowała się, że Jazz'a jeszcze nie ma. Postanowiła jednak się tym nie przejmować, myśląc, że może coś go zatrzymało.

Nucąc cicho piosenkę The Neighbourhood, _Afraid_ , dziewczyna przejechała czubkiem palca po krawędzi naczynia w jej dłoni i spojrzała na zegarek w komórce. Była pewna, że Jack i reszta wrócili już do domu i pewnie zastanawiają się gdzie ona jest. Jeśli są wystarczająco trzeźwi, oczywiście.

Kończąc ostatni wers, blondynka zauważyła, że Sam zmierza w jej stronę, a jego dziewczyna wiernie siedziała przy stole z innymi. Przekrzywiła głowę, kiedy usiadł na miejscu przed nią i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Czego? Przyszedłeś zapytać się, co u Wiedźmy? – spytała kąśliwie, na co się skrzywił, ale westchnął.

\- Nie – przyznał – Chciałem przeprosić.

Brooke musiała przyznać, że skoro mówił powoli i nie paplał, to musiał się tym naprawdę przejąć. Nadal z kamienną miną, wzruszyła ramionami, wyraźny znak, żeby zaczął mówić zanim zmieni zdanie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taka przewrażliwiona na jej punkcie – powiedział szczerze, a na jej ostry wzrok, przełknął ślinę – To znaczy, wiedziałem…Ale nie, bo nie mówiłaś. No i myślałem, że może jednak ją lubisz. Bo jest twoją siostrą. Znaczy adopcyjną! – poprawił się szybko, kiedy rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie – I nie miałem pojęcia, że się tak wściekniesz. Mikaela powiedziała, że trzeba się było w ogóle nie odzywać, ale nie wiedziałem jak zacząć, no i tak jakoś wyszło... Naprawdę nie chciałem cię urazić!

Dziewczyna na ułamek sekundy wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale szybko potrząsnęła głową.

 _Nie kłamał._

Nie kłamał, bo widziała jego oczy, pełne skruchy i czegoś, czego nie widziała od dawna.

Czystego żalu z powodu tego, że ją skrzywdził.

Bo skrzywdził. Nie ukrywała, że bolało, kiedy zapytał ją o Nathalie. Myślała, że chciał się przyjaźnić z nią, a nie z jej adopcyjną siostrą. Więc wszystko źle odebrała.

Może mimo wszystko…mogła mu jakoś zaufać? Albo chociaż spróbować, tak jak Epps jej powiedział? W końcu Sam wyglądał jakby naprawdę musiał się natrudzić, żeby do niej podejść i wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko.

\- …To co? Wybaczysz mi?

Blondynka była brutalnie wyrwana z zamyśleń, kiedy dotknął jej dłoni, na co podskoczyła i popatrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chłopak zorientował się, co zrobił, dopiero kiedy tamta lekko zbladła, zabierając dłoń jak najszybciej mogła.

 _Źle, źle, źle,_ szeptał jej umysł, na co wstała, przełykając ślinę, ale zanim Samuel zaczął przepraszać, przemogła się i skinęła delikatnie głową.

\- Jasne – wymamrotała, cofając się – Wybaczam.

Tylko tyle mogła mu dać, zanim całkowicie się odwróciła i szybkim krokiem wyszła ze stołówki, trzymając wcześniej dotkniętą rękę blisko swojego serca, które jakby łomotało jej w sercu, kiedy zorientowała się, co zrobiła.

 _Wybaczyła mu_.

Ona.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, kiedy była na zewnątrz i spuściła wzrok w dół.

Coś…definitywnie się działo.

* * *

Kiedy na wyświetlaczu jej komórki wyświetliło się imię „Emily", Lennox naprawdę była kuszona żeby nie odebrać. Zwłaszcza, że lubiła swój dzwonek Stand In The Rain i nie bardzo uśmiechało jej się jego uciszenie. Ale zniknęła na cały dzień. I jeśli teraz by nie odebrała połączenia, to była pewna, że czekałoby ją kolejne piekło w domu.

Naciskając zieloną słuchawkę, przytknęła telefon do ucha.

\- Hallo? – odezwała się spokojnym głosem.

\- Hej, Brooke – odpowiedziała uprzejmym głosem kobieta i dziewczyna mogła przysiąść, że była i trzeźwa i szczęśliwa – Jesteś u jakiś kolegów? – spytała po chwili, kiedy nie uzyskała innej odpowiedzi.

\- Jestem z…

Jej głos brzmiał tak inaczej niż zwykle. Tak radośnie i naturalnie, jakby była zwykłą matka, która telefonuje do swojej córki. Mimo to, Brooke wiedziała, że ta radość nie była spowodowana nią. Więc jednocześnie wiedziała, że jeśli Emily była szczęśliwa, to cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, nie obejmowało jej.

\- Jestem z kolegami, tak – odparła w końcu po krótkiej pauzie – Dlaczego?

\- Wyjeżdżamy z Jack'iem i Nathalie na kilka tygodni do Arizony – powiadomiła.

Brooke spuściła głowę, czując małe ukłucie w sercu. Ona nigdy nie była nigdzie poza Tranquality i świadomość, że Emily na wstępie nie uwzględniła jej bolało. Nawet mimo tego, że ich nienawidziła.

\- Och – wydusiła markotnie, nie mając nawet jakiegoś kąśliwego komentarza w rękawie – To świetnie.

\- Chciałam się tylko spytać czy nie chciałabyś pojechać z nami?

Gdyby to pytanie było zadane innym tonem, Lennox pewnie by się zgodziła. Ale wyczuwała w jej głosie, że pytała tylko z grzeczności i oczekiwała odpowiedzi przeczącej. W końcu to nie tak, żeby faktycznie należała do tej rodziny. Każde wyjazdy zawsze obejmowały tylko Williams'ów, a ona zwykle zostawała sama w mieszkaniu.

\- Nie, wolałabym zostać.

Ale jej umysł podpowiadał całkowite przeciwieństwo.

\- To ustanowione – powiedziała wesoło – Pieniądze masz na blacie w kuchni, klucze gdzie zawsze. Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy, po prostu poproś o nią sąsiadów, dobrze?

Blondynka westchnęła do siebie cicho, słysząc tą samą gadkę o zasadach. Każdego roku była podobna i tylko czasami różniła się jakimiś szczegółami. Jak na przykład: Posprzątaj dom, nakarm rybki, albo skoś trawnik. Tym razem cieszyła się, że ograniczały się tylko do: Nie narób bałaganu.

\- Jasne, Emily – wyrzuciła z siebie niechętnie.

\- To na razie, słoneczko! Baw się dobrze! – zawołała, zanim się rozłączyła.

Dziewczyna schowała urządzenie do kieszeni i westchnęła. Przynajmniej miała spokój na kilka tygodni przed szkołą, nie?

Po za tym, Arizona nie była dla niej. Same kaniony i piach nic więcej. Mogłaby, co najwyżej postarać się i nie wejść na czarną listę Jack'a, bo znając życie miałaby pozwolenie na tylko patrzenie wokoło nic więcej.

W sumie, może jednak dobrze, że nigdy nigdzie nie wyjeżdżała? W końcu od wycieczki zaczął się ten cały bałagan.

\- Co taka ponura? – spytał ktoś przed nią, sprawiając, że Brooke uniosła wzrok, mrużąc oczy, kiedy zobaczyła Mikaelę, która przechylała w bok głowę – Coś się stało? – wskazała na komórkę.

Przez chwilę dziewczyna debatowała ze sobą czy powiedzieć jej prawdę czy po prosto powiedzieć, że nie był to jej biznes, ale w końcu westchnęła.

Mikaela od początku była dla niej miła, albo przynajmniej próbowała. Po za tym, przecież Brooke ją szanowała, prawda? Od samego początku, po tym jak zostawiła Trent'a, który tak przy okazji był dupkiem, który doczepił się do Nathalie.

\- Williams'owie wyjeżdżają – wzruszyła ramionami, wymijać ją szybko, jednak dziewczyna szybko ją doganiają, popatrzyła na nią dziwnie.

\- Jak to? Bez ciebie?

To zdziwienie jakoś skołowało dziewczynę, ale wytłumaczyła to sobie tak, że przecież zwykle rodziny wjeżdżały razem, nikt nie zostawał w tyle. I wtedy dotarło do niej, jak bardzo ona różniła się od nich.

\- Nie wiesz, razem – prychnęła – Oczywiście, że beze mnie.

Banes zrobiła dźwięk podobny do „hmm", ale szła dalej z blondynka i chociaż nie mówiła nic to Brooke wiedziała, że coś jest na rzeczy i dziewczyna coś knuła.

\- Doceniłabym gdybyś nie mówiła Epps'owi – powiedziała w końcu, cichym głosem wyrywając brunetkę z zamyśleń.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała zaciekawiona.

Dlaczego nagle jej to wszystko mówię?, pomyślała, zerkając na nią i widząc, że tak właściwie nie oczekiwała do niej żadnej odpowiedzi.

Możliwe, że dlatego, że przypomniała jej, że kiedy też taka była.

Ciekawa innych ludzi.

Teraz już nie jest. Nie po tych wszystkich latach w cierpieniu.

\- Nie lubi, kiedy zostaje sama.

Sam jej to kiedyś powiedział, kiedy wspomniała, że większości czasu spędzała w samotności, a jedynym czasem, kiedy integrowała z innymi ludźmi były treningi wojskowe.

\- Może ma racje – wzruszyła ramionami brunetka, a na wyczekujący wzrok dziewczyny, uśmiechnęła się – Nic nie powiem, spokojnie. Twoje sekrety są ze mną bezpieczne.

Na to, Brooke zmarszczyła czoło, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

Sekret jest bezpieczny, kiedy się go nie wyda przypadkowej osobie. Mikaela? Bez przesady, mogła ją szanować, ale nie na tyle, żeby wylatywać i opowiadać jej o swoim życiu prywatnym w takim stopniu.

\- Słońce zachodzi – powiedziała nagle, idąc w stronę wyjścia z hangaru, na co Banes uniosła do góry brew, ale popędziła za nią, kiedy tamta zatrzymała się i z rzadkim uśmiechem, usiadła na ciepłym jeszcze asfalcie.

\- Lubisz zachody słońca? – spytała s końcu niepewnie, bo sama nie widziała w nich niczego magicznego – Co w nich takiego specjalnego?

Lecz blondynka przez jeszcze chwilę siedziała cicho, aż w końcu prychnęła.

\- Mogłam się domyślić, że dziewczyna twojego pokroju nie zrozumie – mruknęła łagodnie do siebie, kiedy brunetka popatrzyła na nią dziwnie – Są dla mnie ważne – stwierdziła po chwili z westchnięciem.

\- Dlaczego?

Ale Brooke tym razem wcale się nie odezwała. Tylko patrzyła na zachodzące słońce, jednocześnie uśmiechając się delikatnie i blado.

Siedziały tam w ciszy, tak długo, że Mikaela zaczęła się nieco nudzić. Nie lubiła takich momentów. Takich…spokojnych, ale widząc, że dziewczyna po raz pierwszy w jej obecności na nią nie warknęła ani nie obraziła, postanowiła się przemóc.

Aż w końcu blondynkę coś tknęło.

\- Rozmawiałam z Sideswipe'em i Sunstreaker'em – wyznała powoli, sprawiając, że brunetka spojrzała na nią wyczekująco, lekko się dziwiąc, że użyła ich całych imion, a nie jakiś przydomków – Sideswipe zachowywał się dziwnie – stwierdziła.

Mikaela się na to zaśmiała.

\- On zawsze jest dziwny – potwierdziła, ale Lennox pokręciła głową – Co?

\- Nie o to mi chodzi – syknęła sfrustrowana.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się na jej ton.

\- Więc, o co?

Niebieskooka westchnęła zirytowana.

\- Po prostu spytałam mu się coś, a on zachował się jakbym nie wiadomo, co powiedziała – powiedziała i zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę z nią rozmawiała pełnymi zdaniami, a nie pół słowami – Dlaczego mu zależy, skoro nie jesteśmy rodziną?

Brunetka przez chwilę siedziała cicho, po czym popatrzyła na blondynkę, widząc jej skołowanie i zdezorientowanie.

\- Myślę, że był po prostu zaskoczony – przyznała cicho, Brooke tylko mruknęła coś nie wyraźnie pod nosem – Raczej nie jest przyzwyczajony do ludzi, którzy mówią takie rzeczy.

\- A co ja takiego niby powiedziałam? – oburzyła się lekko – Normalnie jakbym zabiła mu brata, albo coś.

\- Rodzina to nie tylko więzy krwi, Brooke – wyznała pewnym siebie głosem, na co niebieskooka wywróciła oczami, zwracając głowę w jej stronę, wyraźnie nie bardzo zainteresowana samym tym oświadczeniem – Przyjaciele też są w jakiś sensie rodziną.

\- Jak ty, Samuel i Przeklęte Camaro? – spytała z powątpiewaniem.

\- Tak – potwierdziła twardo – A to Camaro ma imię.

\- Jasne, wiem – mruknęła, wstając z ziemi i się otrzepując, z zamiarem odejścia, jednak dziewczyna szybko ją zatrzymała – Co?

\- Bumblebee – warknęła nagle, na co Brooke zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, jej ciało się spięło, a ona sama zaczęła obserwować jej mowę ciała – Nazywa się Bumblebee, nie Przeklęte Camaro. Lepiej zacznij się do niego tak odnosić.

To była jawna groźba, ale Lennox po części rozumiała skąd brał się ten gniew.

Weszła na ich terytorium, ich przyjaźni.

\- Zluzuj, Banes – mruknęła, zrzucając postawę obronna z lekkim trudem, czując się nieco bezbronna – Nie mam niczego przeciw niemu – powiedziała, odsuwając się.

Dziewczyna nieco zakłopotana widząc jej wzrok przejechała dłonią przez włosy i westchnęła.

\- Nie chciałam tak na ciebie naskoczyć, tylko…

\- Wiem – przerwała jej szybko – Przyjaciele. Rozumiem.

Mikaela szczerze w to wątpiła, ale odpuściła. Lepiej było nie naciskać.

* * *

Była sama.

Znowu, co nie było nowe, ale tym razem dopadła ją nostalgia, której naprawdę nie lubiła, a wręcz nienawidziła. Bo kiedy patrzyła przed siebie, widząc William'a i Epps'a, śmiejących się, w czasie, kiedy ona siedziała pod ścianą, przypomniała sobie, że kiedyś i ona tak robiła.

Teraz? Teraz był to naprawdę cud, jeśli ktoś potrafił sprawić, że się uśmiechała, nie szyderczo czy kpiąco, ale ze szczęścia.

Jasper to potrafił.

Tęskniła za tym uczuciem radości, wolności, ale też poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Jakby miała mówić prawdę, to było tylko kilka osób, które zbliżały się do tamtej strefy, ale najbliżej jednak pozostawał Jazz. Nie Epps, Mikaela czy nawet Sam. Jazz, ten muzykalny i charyzmatyczny Autobot, który swoją tajemniczością sprawiał, że czuła się prawie tak samo jak z Jasper'em. Sama też była zaskoczona, że pobił Roberta, ale najwyraźniej coś ją do niego ciągnęło. Możliwe, że było to przez to, że uratowała mu życie. Ale mówiąc szczerze? Brooke to wisiało. Czuła się bezpiecznie chociaż na te kilka momentów i to jej wystarczało.

Było to jednak kołujące i nie mogła się skrzywić na myśl, że kolejna osoba mogła ją skrzywdzić. Nie byli przyjaciółmi. Lennox nie miała takowych, a przynajmniej nie po Jasper'ze, więc dlaczego tak bardzo mu ufała?

Zaufanie. Pft! Dla niej? Kolejna rzecz, która ją zdezorientowała. Ona nie ufała.

To dlaczego tak się czuła?!

Dlaczego nie mogła ruszyć na przód? Zostawić Epps'a, Samuel'a i tą jego dziewczynę razem z Lennox'ami?

Dlaczego to wszystko było tak cholernie trudne?!

Dziewczyna wypuściła sfrustrowana powietrze z płuc.

To zdecydowanie nie było na jej mały, przeciążony móżdżek.

Zerkając w bok, zauważyła, że w czasie, kiedy Czerwony Idiota bawił się w towarzystwie innych, jego brat, którego blondynka godnie nazwała Toster, opierał się o swoje Lamborghini patrząc na to wszystko z apatyczną twarzą. Wzdychając, zaczęła iść w jego kierunku i chociaż jeszcze nigdy za bardzo z nim nie rozmawiała, wydawał jej się interesujący.

\- Czego chcesz, Insekcie?

No, dzień dobry, pomyślała sarkastycznie i przechyliła głowę, wcale niezrażona jego wyzwiskiem. Bo naprawdę, po tych wszystkich latach z Jack'iem, Brooke słyszała gorsze, o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

\- Dlaczego z nimi nie jesteś? – spytała zamiast tego, unosząc go góry brew, kiedy chłopak lekko zmienił swoją pozycję.

\- Nie twój interes – warknął, na co wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W takim razie… - skrzyżowała ręce – Jestem pewna, że jak odwieziesz mnie do domu, to nic cię nie ominie – stwierdziła.

Sunstreaker zwrócił ku niej wzrok, mrużąc oczy, które sprawiały, że przez jej plecy przeszły zimne ciarki. Mimo to, prychnął pod nosem i powrócił do poprzedniej czynności ku jej irytacji i niezadowoleniu.

\- Serio, Toster? Serio? – mruknęła pod nosem i wzięła głęboki wdech – Spoko. Chcesz się użalać? Super. Znajdę kogoś innego. Albo pójdę piechotą, też może być.

Kręcąc głową, odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia, kiedy tamten wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i otworzył drzwi.

\- Właź – syknął, na co niebieskooka wywróciła oczami i zrobiła jak kazał, ale wyraźnie słyszała jeszcze jak mówił – I nie zabrudź tapicerki.

No…

Mogło być gorzej, prawda?

* * *

Brooke z głową opartą na ramionach wyglądała przez wynegocjowane otwarte okno w samochodzie. Uwielbiała jeździć w nocy, mimo tego, że nie była przyzwyczajona do ciszy, ta jakoś dziwnie ją uspokajała. Pomijając oczywiście to, że Sunstreaker nie włączył swojego radia. Albo jakiejkolwiek muzyki.

Ale dla takiej atmosfery była w stanie to przeżyć.

Jednak, kiedy dojechali na miejsce, nie mogła się powstrzymać jak popatrzeć na dom smutno. Williams'owie już dawno wyruszyli, zostawiając ją znowu w tyle. Zwykle jej to nie zawadzało, ale teraz, kiedy znowu spotkała Epps'a, nie wiedziała czy mogła wytrzymać nadmierną samotność.

Życie jest do bani, pomyślała, kiedy usłyszała, że drzwi się otworzyły.

Zerkając kątem oka na swojego strażnika, westchnęła cicho, zaciskając usta w cienką linię i wychodząc z auta, przytulając się do siebie ramionami i szybko wchodząc do domu.

Kiedy dotarła do swojego pokoju, szybko przebrała się w piżamę i położyła do łóżka.

I właściwie, to musiała przyznać, że tym razem czuła się gorzej niż wcześniej.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Trochę czasu minęło, co nie? No, w każdym razie macie siódemkę, a ja uciekam ;)  
XXFaith_


	9. Brother

Zaraz po swoim porannym biegu, Brooke zjadła śniadanie i siedziała w kuchni, czytając jakąś starą książkę, którą znalazła pod łóżkiem. W tle grało Stereo Hearts, sprawiając, że czuła się komfortowo nawet w najmroczniejszych momentach, kiedy jej głowa płatała z nią figle.

Jednak nie potrwało to długo, kiedy dziewczyna usłyszała dzwonek. Wstając niechętnie, Brooke znalazła się przy drzwiach, otwierając je i będąc gotowa do powiedzenia sąsiadom, że Williams'owie wyjechali, kiedy jednak spotkała się z mężczyzną.

Chociaż szczerze dla niej wyglądał jakby dopiero dwudziestkę stuknął. Oczy ukryte miał pod okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, a jego poczochrane lekko czarne włosy sprawiały, że dziewczyna przez jakiś musiała mu się bliżej przyjrzeć. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że to jakiś przechodni.

Jednak szybko zauważyła, że był ubrany w ciemnogranatowy policyjny uniform. I dopiero, kiedy popatrzyła na jego ramię, zauważyła logo. Dziwne i zupełnie nie takie, jakie powinno być, tego była pewna. Bo kiedy Autoboty miały insygnię podobną do twarzy robota, Decepticony miały podobną do psa.

Mrużąc na chwilę oczy, uniosła do góry brwi na apatyczną twarz, zaraz jak przeczytała plakietkę.

\- Jak mogę panu pomóc, panie Cade? – spytała w końcu.

\- Gdzie twoi rodzice? – zapytał zamiast tego, na co prychnęła.

\- Nie wiem. Spytam jak spotkam – stwierdziła szczerze, na co mogła uwierzyć, że spiorunował ją wzrokiem – Wejdzie pan?

Tak, zapraszała Decepticon'a do mieszkania.

Byyyyyła baaaardzo szaaaaalona.

Zwłaszcza, że kiedy potrzebowała tych swoich strażników, to akurat ich nie było.

Bardzo profesjonalne.

Patrząc za jego ramię, Lennox wywróciła oczami, widząc znajome auto.

Bo przecież tylko ona tak potrafiła, nie?

Ponieważ oficer Cade, w rzeczywistości był jednak _Panem Pączkiem._

 _Nie no, super._ Po prostu tego jej trzeba było.

\- Z chęcią – mruknął ochryple, wchodząc, kiedy zrobiła mu miejsce i zamknęła za nim drzwi, kierując się w stronę kuchni, gdzie szybko chwyciła za kubek herbatą i oparła się o blat za nią, obserwując każdy jego ruch.

Spoglądała na niego uważnie jak patrzy na jej książkę, która nadal leżała na stole, ale nie odezwała się słowem. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zdała sobie sprawy, że musiała jakoś się wyrwać z tego bagna.

\- Interesujący napis na mustangu – powiedziała nagle, ukrywając uśmiech za kubkiem, z którego upiła kolejny łyk herbaty, kiedy spojrzał na nią zaskoczony – Chociaż jestem pewna, że mottem policji nie jest, „aby karać i niewolić".

Czarnowłosy obrócił się i zdjął okulary, ujawniając swoje ciemnoczerwone oczy.

\- Wiesz – stwierdził sucho, ale ona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Heh, no wiesz. Nie zapomina się gościa, który cię przejechał, Barricade.

Mina jego twarzy była po prostu _bezcenna_.

* * *

Więc, musiała przyznać, że zabawnie się potoczyło. Zwłaszcza, że kiedy stała oparta z książką, Barricade patrzył na nią przenikliwie i naprawdę zastanawiała się, dlaczego jeszcze tam czyta i oddycha. Bo serio, czy on czasem nie miał być jej wrogiem?

\- Jesteś spokojna – zaobserwował, przechylając głowę w bok i jakby marszcząc czoło, w czasie, kiedy ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami – Dlaczego? Większość waszej nędznej rasy uciekałaby w popłochu, ratując swoje marne życia – powiedział z pogardą.

Brooke odłożyła przedmiot z hukiem na blat, stając z nim twarzą w twarz i mrużąc oczy, kiedy on zrobił to samo.

\- Słuchaj no, Panie Pączku – zaczęła poważnie – To, że mnie przejechałeś nie znaczy, że możesz sobie paradować wokoło i rządzić.

Decepticon wydał z siebie głos podobny do warknięcia, po czym zacisnął zęby.

\- Nie uciekasz! – oświadczył jakby zrozpaczony – Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego. Ludzie są naiwnie słabą rasą, dbająca o tylko swoje życie. A teraz ty, mały Insekcie, stoisz tu i jakby nie obchodziła cię myśl, że mogę zgnieść cię w każdej chwili.

Lennox zastanawiała się czy walnąć mu czy się poddać i znowu jakimś mądrym komentarzem sprawić, że wtargnie do jej strefy osobistej, ale w końcu wzięła głęboki wdech. Te w tamtej chwili ogniste oczy sprawiały, że chociaż wiedziała, że miała być przerażona, czuła się…dziwnie bezpiecznie. Co było głupie, bo gościu ją przejechał, wylądowała w tym całym bagnie, a ona? To był Decepticon, na Miłość Boską! Powinna wiać.

W końcu w tym była najlepsza, prawda?

Pokręciła głową, cofając się o krok i patrząc na niego z ukosa.

\- Może nie obchodzi mnie czy żyję czy nie, huh? – prychnęła na jego nadal nie do odczytania twarz.

\- Co z twoją rodziną, Człowieku? – spytał w końcu.

Brooke zaśmiała się szyderczo.

\- Nie mam rodziny.

Cóż…

Tego się nie spodziewał. Najwyraźniej, bo Brooke patrzyła z niemałym zdziwieniem jak mężczyzna cofa się trochę i mierzy ją zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie żyją? – spytał beznamiętnie.

\- Chciałabym – powiedziała tym samym tonem – Porzucili mnie.

Barricade, jeśli nie miał zamiaru ukazywać jakichkolwiek emocji to mu się nie udało, bo widocznie zauważyła zmianę w jego wyrazie twarzy.

\- Więc, dalej. Rozgnieć mnie. Mam to gdzieś – zachęciła obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami i czekając na niego reakcję.

Nie oczekiwała współczucia i była pewna, że go nie dostanie. Nie od człowieka, który zabił więcej ludzi niż mogłaby policzyć. To Decepticon, oni czegoś takiego nie znali.

Jednak, mimo, że wiedziała, po co tu przyszedł, z jakiegoś powodu się wstrzymał.

\- Naprawdę nie ma nikogo, kompletnie nikogo? Zamierzasz się tak poddać? – Barricade się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową, ale utrzymując tą samą minę – Wow, może faktycznie ludzie są AŻ tak żałośni.

Brooke go spoliczkowała, słysząc to, och jak znajome, przezwisko. Jej oczy zapłonęły żywym elektrycznym niebieskim, kiedy tamten z wyrazem niezadowolenia, spiorunował ją wzrokiem, naprawdę zastanawiając się, dlaczego dziewczyna jeszcze nie leży w kałuży własnej krwi.

\- Nie jestem żałosna – wysyczała – Wbij to sobie do swojego procesora zanim ja zrobię to czymś innym.

\- Twoje oczy się świecą – zauważył, nie zwracając uwagi na jej groźbę, ale marszcząc czoło na odczyty na jego skanerach.

\- Och, woah, dziękuję – powiedziała sarkastycznie – Zrozumiałeś przekaz czy mam ci go przeliterować?

Barricade na chwilę przestał zajmować się sygnaturą, jaką znalazł i faktycznie poważnie na nią spojrzał, zauważając od razu jej determinację i uznał, że łatwiej będzie jak po prostu zostawi odczyty na później.

\- Tak, Insekcie. Zrozumiałem, nie jesteś żałosna – powiedział, ale wyglądał dla niej jakoś dziwnie.

I wtedy do niej dotarło.

Otwierając lekko usta, popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, kiedy dostrzegła w tych szkarłatnych oczach ten znajomy błysk. Ten błysk, który tak często pojawiał się w uśmiechu Jasper'a, kiedy robiła coś źle.

\- Bawi cię to – stwierdziła sucho, nie ukrywając jak bardzo nie podobała jej się ta informacja, ale on tylko się zaśmiał i musiała przyznać, że ten dźwięk był całkiem uspokajający.

\- Och, nawet nie wiesz jak – mruknął – W każdym razie…

\- Nie miałeś czasem mnie zabić? – spytała zaciekawiona, że przecież stali w jej kuchni i rozmawiali – Nie żeby coś, ale wygląd na to, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się z człowiekiem, który miał teraz leżeć w grobie.

\- Nie przyjaźnię się z ludźmi – powiedział zdegustowany, jakby wzdrygając się na tą myśl – Ale masz rację. Jednakże, nie mam ochoty na pozbawianie życia kogoś, komu nawet na nim nie zależy. Nuda.

\- Więc…zamierzasz tak sobie wyjść? – spytała sceptycznie – Nie chcesz niczego?

Mężczyzna studiował ją przez dłużą chwilę.

Nie chciał jej zabijać, szczerze dla niego to nie było nic fajnego, a zabierało mu tylko czas. Ale ona? Brooke? Wyglądała na kogoś innego. A upewniło go w tym, że oddawała sygnaturę Wszechiskry. To było coś...niespotykanego..

Po za tym, jakby mógł to określić?

Polubił ją?

Naw, po prostu była inna, a skoro Starscream był teraz w złym humorze i ogólnie nie nadawał się na nic pożytecznego niż tylko wrzucenie go do oceanu Arktycznego, to, dlaczego nie uczynić jego życia bardziej…interesującego?

Wyjął notes i będąc świadom, że blondynka uważnie go obserwowała, szybko coś na nim naskrobał, po czym wyrwał kartkę i podał ją dziewczynie i bezceremonialnie zwrócił się ku drzwi.

\- Hej! – zawołała, ale tamten był już na zewnątrz, sprawiając, że musiała wybiec z domu i stanąć na gangu – Powinieneś być tym złym! – stwierdziła.

Tamten tylko posłał jej łobuzerski uśmieszek.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że nim jestem – odparł, odjeżdżając, kiedy ona popatrzyła dziwnie na papier.

 _„Dzwoń w razie potrzeby"_

 _\- Barry Cade_

Po chwili wahania, wbiła numer na drugiej stronie do telefonu i westchnęła.

Kto by pomyślał, że zaprzyjaźni się z Panem Pączkiem?

* * *

Lennox stała w sklepie, patrząc z nutką smutku na czapkę w dłoni. Z westchnięciem i zamiarem odłożenia przedmiotu, dziewczyna ostatni raz popatrzyła na niebieskiego motyla na froncie. Jednak w połowie drogi jej ręka została zatrzymana. Wywracając oczami, popatrzyła w górę, gotowa na krzyczeć na tego, kto ją dotknął, kiedy spotkała się z uśmiechem Czerwonego Idioty.

\- Heya – przywitał się, jego oczy zabłyszczały, kiedy udał się do kasy z czapką w dłoni, kiedy jego brat pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

Brooke wytrzeszczając oczy i stojąc jeszcze bez ruchu przez moment, szybko się ocknęła, kiedy Sunstreaker przejechał jej ręką przed twarzą. Szybko pognała w jego stronę, chcąc mu przeszkodzić, kiedy tamten jednak odwrócił się z czapką, zakładając ją jej na głowę.

\- Jak tam życie, kochana Brooke? – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Byłoby lepsze gdyby was dwóch w nim nie było – wysyczała, wymijając go i wychodząc ze sklepu.

…Nie. Nawet nie wiedziała jak sobie z nimi poradzić.

Po za tym, nie mieli czasem być w bazie? Na godzinę przynajmniej? Nie bez powodu wyszła z domu o tej godzinie, ciesząc się, że chociaż raz nie musi ich znosić.

Wypuściła sfrustrowana powietrze i jednym szarpnięciem, zdjęła nakrycie z głowy, piorunując je wzrokiem, po czym wsadzając do torby. W końcu prezentów się nie oddaje. Epps…

Właśnie, Epps. Tak on powiedział.

Wywróciła oczami, mentalnie przeklinając się za bycie taką emocjonalną w takiej sytuacji gdzie miała być obojętna. Potrafiła się wstrzymać, potrafiła się kontrolować. Przecież nie miała z tym wtedy problemu, prawda?

Nagle, wpadła na kogoś.

Syknęła, unosząc powoli wzrok i w jednej chwili zamarzła.

Oczy rozszerzyły się, usta rozwarły, a ona czuła jak jej umysł natychmiastowo ogarnia chaos, starający się jakoś przetworzyć to, co widziała.

Bo to? To… _On…_

Odszedł. Nie miał wrócić. Nie mówił przynajmniej, kiedy.

Świecące się elektryczno niebieskie oczy, szerokie z szoku spotkały w końcu, te czekoladowe, uspokajające.

\- _Jasper?_

Chłopak puścił jej oczko, jego usta wykrzywiły się w zawadiacki uśmiech.

\- Heya.

* * *

\- Co masz na myśli zniknęła? – spytał Epps, kiedy Sideswipe do niego zadzwonił dziesięć minut później – Ludzie nie znikają!

\- Wiem to – syknął zirytowany, objeżdżając okolicę i wzdychając, kiedy nadal nie znalazł Brooke – Po prostu zniknęła. Zapadła się pod ziemię!

Robert westchnął po drugiej stronie.

\- Jestem pewien, że nic jej nie jest – stwierdził, chociaż był nieco niepewien – Ale na wszelki wypadek poproś o pomoc Jazz'a, ja jestem zajęty – stwierdził, zerkając przez ramię na zirytowanego Lennox'a i Generała – I mam na myśli, mocno zajęty – wysyczał nieco pod presją.

Sideswipe warknął pod nosem, rozłączając się.

\- Ten pacan nie przestanie mnie tym gnębić – mruknął rozpaczliwie, szykując się do rozmowy z sabotażystą.

* * *

Brooke szła razem z Jasper'em u boku, przechodząc obok domu Sam'a, kiedy usłyszała pisk opon, a obok nich dosłownie przeleciało Porsche z czerwonym Lamborghini i nie zagrodziło drogi. Zatrzymała się, unosząc do góry brwi i krzywiąc się, kiedy znajome postacie wyszły z auta, obaj wyglądający jakby coś ich mocno zdenerwowano.

\- Znasz ich? – spytał szatyn, nieco rozbawiony, kiedy potrząsnęła energicznie głową i przybliżyła się do niego – Aw, Brooke masz przyjaciół – zażartował, na co spiorunowała go wzrokiem i uderzyła lekko w żebra.

\- Szukaliśmy cię – stwierdził Sideswipe kiedy do niej podszedł i zmarszczył czoło, kiedy zauważył brązowookiego – A ty to, kto? – zapytał, głosem bliskim do syku.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – warknęła blondynka, zaciskając pieści przy klatce piersiowej – I nie prosiłam cię o szukanie. Umiem o siebie zadbać – syknęła ostro.

Jasper zmierzył obu wzrokiem.

\- Wiemy – Jazz również obłożył go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem – Sides dramatyzuje.  
\- Jestem twoim strażnikiem! – syknął, omal nie wchodząc jej w twarz – To normalne, że cię szukam, kiedy magicznie znikasz! – wyrzucił ręce w górę, a silnik auta groźnie zaryczał.

Brooke zniżyła głowę, zaciskając usta.

Serio? Nie mógł jej odpuścić? To nie jej wina, że akurat nie było go nigdzie w pobliżu.

Wywróciła więc oczami i znowu uniosła wzrok.

\- Nie jestem twoim zwierzakiem – syknęła, kiedy on prychnął – Nie mam obowiązku siedzieć w domu, kiedy ty zabawiasz się z tym swoim braciszkiem – powiedziała z pogardą.

Sideswipe zacisnął zęby na komentarz, a Jazz odepchnął go, podchodząc i patrząc na nią poważnie, ignorując specjalnie jej towarzysza.

\- Martwiliśmy się – stwierdził, na co jej wzrok nieco złagodniał – Sides jest zły, przejdzie mu – zapewnił, kiedy popatrzyła na Czerwonego Idiotę z wyrzutem i nieco winnym wyrazem twarzy, który od razu wychwycił.

\- Kupił mi czapkę – mruknęła niechętnie, zupełnie zmieniając temat.

Srebrnowłosy uniósł do góry brew za swoim wizjerem, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- To super – przyznał, na co pokiwała głową.

\- Nie podziękowałam mu – przyznała cicho, jakby mówiła sekret.

Chłopak wyprostował się, zerkając katem oka na Sideswipa'a, który westchnął cicho i wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

\- Nie musisz. Wie, że ci się podoba, prawda? – zapytał, naciskając na ostatnie słowo, sprawiając, że czerwonowłosy kiwnął głową – Widzisz?

Skinięcie było jego odpowiedzią, kiedy Jazz zwrócił się w końcu w stronę jej przyjaciela. Jasper przestał po pewnym czasie piorunować go wzrokiem i teraz patrzył na niego zaciekawiony.

Nikt nie był miły dla Brooke.

Wiedział to, widział to.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego on był i szczerze był tego ciekawy.

Mniejszą sympatią darzył czerwonowłosego, chociaż jego też mógł przetrawić.

Był, co prawda wściekły na nią i nieco ją wystraszył, ale był z tym okay. Był zdenerwowany bo mu zależało i to mu wystarczało.

\- Może przedstawisz nas swojemu koledze? – Zaproponował po chwili.

Niebieskooka uniosła głowę, przechylając ją lekko i patrząc na niego jakby oceniała czy był wart tej informacji, po czym odsunęła się troszeczkę od szatyna.

\- Jazz – zwróciła się do niego, na co brązowooki uniósł do góry brwi na jego imię – Sideswipe – wskazała na czerwonowłosego – Jazz, Sideswipe, to jest Jasper.

Oczy sabotażysty rozświetliły się, kiedy realizacja go uderzyła, jednak jej strażnik tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Miło mi – burknął, krzyżując ręce.

\- Powiedziałbym to samo, ale bym kłamał – powiedział sucho Jasper, kierując wzrok na dziewczynę, która zachichotała na minę czerwonowłosego – Więc…gdzie byliśmy?

\- Mówiliśmy o tym, że Wiedźma wyjechała – przypomniała, na co westchnął dramatycznie.

\- Racja, będziemy za nią tęsknić, nie? – spytał sarkastycznie, puszczając jej oczko, po czym popatrzył na wciąż gapiącego się szpiega – Przyszliście tylko sprawdzić, co u niej, czy w jakimś innym celu? – zapytał, widocznie zirytowany.

Jazz ocknął się, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę Sides'a.

\- Tak, mamy przyjęcie. Chcecie przyjść?

Brooke uniosła do góry brew, kiedy Jasper uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

 _Och, Boże, dlaczego?_ , pomyślała.

* * *

Czuła się dosłownie tak samo, jak pierwszego razu, kiedy weszła do domu Lennox'ów, ale był to pierwszy raz, kiedy mała dziewczynka rzuciła się na nią i sprawiła, że dziewczyna upadła na ziemię w korytarzu i jęknęła z bólu.

Oszołomiona popatrzyła na blondynkę, która gapiła się na nią tymi swoimi wielkimi, niewinnymi, niebieskimi oczami, kiedy jej loki okrywały jej twarz, na której czaił się jej wesoły uśmiech.

\- Cześć – odezwała się słodkim głosikiem.

Przerażona, Brooke uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na Jasper'a, który perfidnie się z niej śmiał. Chwilę później ktoś nowy wparował i blondynka rozpoznała ją, jako Sarah Lennox. Kobieta złapała swoją córkę i odciągnęła, mówiąc coś do niej, kiedy szatyn podszedł i pomógł jej wstać.

\- Przepraszam za nią – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco – To Annabelle, moja córka. A ty jesteś Brooke, prawda? Dziewczyna z wypadku?

Mogła tylko przytaknąć, kiedy zostali zaprowadzeni do salonu, od razu się krzywiąc kiedy zobaczyła Epps'a i William'a, ale także Toster'a. Był też Sam i Mikaela, ale zajęci byli rozmową z Jazz'em. Sideswipe był także w kącie z Sunstreaker'em i Ironhide'em. Sarah usiadła na kanapie.

\- Wow, masz dużo przyjaciół – stwierdził z głupkowatym uśmiechem.

Brooke warknęła pod nosem.

\- Nie są moimi przyjaciółmi – prychnęła z pogardą – Uczepili się mnie jak Trent.

Jasper zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Och, naprawdę?

Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego spiorunowała wzrokiem cały pokój, jej wzrok padł na małą dziewczynkę na kolanach kobiety, koło której kręcił się także Ironhide. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło, przełykając ślinę na znajomy widok.

Bo ta mała dziewczynka wyglądała zupełnie jak ona lata temu.

I to bolało.

 _Bo Annabelle nie musiała być idealna._

\- A kim ty jesteś? – spytał William, podchodząc do nich z uśmiechem i nagle cała uwaga skupiła się dyskretnie na nich – Oczywiście, jeśli można spytać – dodał, widząc wzrok blondynki obok.

\- Heh, nie jestem tutaj popularny? Brooke, zraniłaś me uczucia – zwrócił się do niej, na co warknęła, kiedy popatrzył na pułkownika – Jasper Lennox, pułkowniku.

Mężczyzna zamarzł w miejscu.

Ludzie wokoło także.

Szatyn tylko uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy Brooke wydała z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk.

\- Jesteście rodzeństwem? – spytała Sarah przed nimi.

\- Nie – syknęła, nie lubiąc napięcia w pomieszczeniu – Nie jesteśmy – dodała bardziej stanowczo, kiedy Ironhide otworzył usta.

\- To dlaczego…? – zaczął Lennox, sprawiając, że Jasper westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy – Co?

\- Naprawdę nie powiedziałaś im nic, a nic? – spytał zirytowany, na co skrzyżowała ręce, patrząc na bok – Brooke, mówiłem żebyś znalazła sobie jakiś przyjaciół. Co z Epps'em? Zdaje się, że tak się nazywał, tak?

\- Co ze mną? – spytał ciemnoskóry, kiedy na niego spojrzeli – No co?

\- Wie? – szatyn zapytał surowym głosem, ale ona tylko prychnęła.

\- Słyszał o tobie, nic więcej.

\- Boże, musisz być taka uparta?

\- A ty taki irytujący?

\- Na Miłość Boską, nie wiesz, że jest coś takiego jak integrowanie z innymi ludźmi?

Brooke zacisnęła usta i pięści, jej oczy zabłysły, a ona łypnęła na niego spod łba, odsuwając się i piorunując wzrokiem każdego.

Część jej obwiniała ją za aktualną sytuację, ale jednocześnie wiedziała, że miał racje. Miała znaleźć sobie przyjaciół, cokolwiek i przestać żyć w cieniu. Obiecała mu to kiedyś, że przynajmniej spróbuje.

\- Nienawidzę ich – skłamała ostro, na co usłyszała kilka sapnięć – Dlaczego nikt nie może tego zrozumieć? Wiesz kim jestem, dlaczego naciskasz?

\- Właśnie dlatego, że wiem! – warknął, mrużąc oczy – Widzę grupę ludzi, którzy chociażby chcieli się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, a nie mogą – wskazał dłonią na obecnych.

\- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi, też nie jesteś socjalnym ptaszkiem!

\- Co ty w ogóle widzisz? Albo lepsze pytanie: Jak bardzo zmiksowali ci psychikę Williams'owie kiedy mnie nie było? Może zniszczyli tą dziewczynę którą znałem, co? No, dalej. Odpowiedz. Miałaś przecież tyle do gadania sekundy temu.

I nagle rozległ się plask.

William wytrzeszczył oczy, Jasper popatrzył na nią twardo.

\- Brooke którą znałeś dawno zginęła – wysyczała, odwracając się i wybiegając z salonu.

On tam tylko stał, starając się to sobie poskładać.

Dlaczego, po co, co się stało, dlaczego, dlaczego…?, takie pytania latały mu w głowie, kiedy wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął zrezygnowany oczy.

Coś…widocznie nie było w porządku. A on nie wiedział co.

 _Cholera_.

\- Okay, co do…? – uciął na surowy wzrok Sarah Hide – Co to miało być?

\- Właśnie – zgodził się Sam, Mikaela mu przytaknęła.

Kilkoro innych ludzi, których nie znał również zabrało głos, ale szczerze o nich nie dbał. Nie wyglądali jakby znali ją tak dobrze jak on, więc nie męczył się z argumentami na ich odzywki. Jednak każdy musi mieć kiedyś jakiś punk załamania, bo kiedy głos zabrała Annabelle, Jasper nagle oprzytomniał.

\- Ja wiem czemu Brooke zła – powiedziała cichutko, zamykając efektownie dosłownie każdego.

\- Zaufaj mi młoda, nie wiesz – prychnął, na co popatrzyła na niego nieco wściekła, ale nie zareagowała piskiem jak oczekiwał.

\- Wiem – stwierdziła uparcie.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- Oświeć mnie.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

\- Brooke jest inna.

Lennox westchnął, ale chłopak przechylił zafascynowany głowę w bok.

\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś usłyszę dziecko mówiące mądrzej od dorosłego – stwierdził do siebie, na co wszyscy na niego popatrzyli.

\- Sugerujesz, że jesteśmy głupi? – spytał Sideswipe.

\- Nie. Sugeruję, że jesteś debilem – powiedział, na co Sides syknął coś pod nosem, a Sunstreaker chwycił go za ramię, powstrzymując przed zrobieniem czegoś niemądrego.

\- Tata mówi, że to brzydkie słowo – stwierdziła niewinnie dziewczynka.

Jasper uniósł do góry brew, kucając koło blondynki i patrząc na nią uważnie, przenikliwym, chociaż nieco zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem. Dosłownie było czuć, że wszyscy w pokoju się spięli.

\- Cóż, mój tata nie zawracał sobie czymś takim głowy – stwierdził, a na jej pytający wzrok, westchnął pod nosem – Twój ojciec to świetny człowiek, w takim razie – komplementował, sprawiając, że Annabelle zachichotała z czarującym uśmiechem.

Jasper podniósł się i chwilę jeszcze na nią patrząc, spuścił ramiona i zwrócił się w końcu w stronę drzwi do wyjścia.

* * *

Brooke wywróciła oczami, słysząc, że podchodzi do niej od tyłu, jednak nie zrobiła niczego, żeby w ogóle ukazać, że o tym wiedziała. Po prostu stała, obejmując się ciasno ramionami, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona.

\- Zawsze byłaś skomplikowana – stwierdził z prychnięciem, opierając się o czarny Topkick z założonymi rękoma i patrząc na nią dziwnie – Ale mniejsza z tym. Jak na ciebie znalazłaś sobie całkiem dużą grupę ludzi. Wyjaśnisz kim są?

Mogła tam tylko stać i nic nie odpowiedzieć, ale zważając na to, że otaczały ją zewsząd pojazdy, jakaś niewidzialna siła zmusiła ją do odwrócenia się i wskazała na auto, o które się opierał.

\- Ironhide – przedstawiła, po czym zwróciła się do reszty samochodów, po kolei wskazując na nie i wymieniając ich imiona - Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, zaciskając usta na ułamek sekundy.

\- Dziewczyna w domu z chłopakiem to Mikaela i Samuel. Epps to tamten ciemnoskóry.

I w tamtym momencie urwała.

\- A pozostała trójka?

Cóż…

Blondynka nerwowo zmieniła pozycję, przystępując z nogi na nogę i wpatrując się w ziemię jakby była jedną z najbardziej interesujących rzeczy na całym wszechświecie.

Byleby nie patrzeć na te czekoladowe oczy, spokojne, wyrozumiałe, ale zimne.

\- Lennox'owie.

Na to, chłopak podskoczył. Dosłownie w momencie, kiedy William wyszedł z domu i popatrzył na nich wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

\- Le… - urwał, spoglądając na nią – To…

Po raz pierwszy widziała, żeby nie mógł z siebie wyrzucić całego zdania.

\- To przypadek – stwierdziła sucho, w końcu podnosząc głowę.

\- Przypadek? – powtórzył głucho – Przypadek? Brooke, ty się słyszysz? Lennox, rodzina z tym samym nazwiskiem, co ty i grupa gości, którzy wyglądali jak żywcem wyciągnięci z filmu science fiction. Myślisz, że dam się na to nabrać?

\- O co szczerze masz pretensję? – podniosła głos, podchodząc do niego – O to, że nie chcę mieszać się do spraw innych? Czy może o to, że nie zamieniłam się w kochaną słodziutką dziewuszkę której oczekiwali ode mnie Williams'owie? No dalej, gadaj! Wykrztuś to z siebie, zanim się zadławisz.

Lennox prychnął, patrząc na nią.

\- Kim oni naprawdę dla ciebie są, huh?

\- Obcymi ludźmi – przyznała szczerze.

\- Ach, tak? Nie wyglądają na obcych – stwierdził drwiąco – Wiesz, może faktycznie zależy im na przyjaźni? Byli mocno zainteresowani każdym faktem o mnie jakby zaraz miał cię porwać i pochować żywcem w lesie.

\- Proszę cię, zamieniłeś z nimi dwa zdania i myślisz, że ich znasz? Żałosne Jasper – powiedziała z pokręceniem głowy – Każda osoba, która weszła w moje życie chciała mnie tylko naprawić. Szczycić się tytułem, że uratowali popsute dziecko przed samobójstwem.

Chłopak zmierzył ją lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- A ja?

\- Ty, to co innego – stwierdziła ostro, zaciskając pięści na jego ton głosu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to _ty!_

Każdy z nich zamilkł, nie wiedząc jak, albo nie chcąc się odezwać.

Brooke dyszała, patrząc jednocześnie na wściekłą jak i na zagubioną, ale nie odważyła się ruszyć nawet ręką. Stała, patrzyła, czekała na to, co może się teraz stać.

Ale Jasper?

Mogła jedynie patrzeć osłupiona jak ten wybucha śmiechem, kręcąc głową na jej minę.

Nie miała nawet czasu zamrugać, kiedy wpadł na nią i przyciągnął do swojej klatki piersiowej, nadal lekko się śmiejąc, jego głos natychmiastowo uspokajał jej umysł, owijając ją w bezpieczny koc.

Mimo to, czuła jak zaczyna się trząść. Rozdarta pomiędzy nie pozwoleniem im na zobaczenie jej łez a rozryczeniem się tu i teraz.

Bo Jasper wrócił. Stał tu, przytulał ją, _był._

 _Wrócił._

To jedno słowo trzymało tyle emocji w jej sercu, że czuła jak pęka w dziwny sposób, w ten którego tak dawno nie czuła.

Ale on wiedział. Pozwolił jej schować głowę w jego bluzie, a sam schylił się, żeby powiedzieć jej cicho, tak żeby tylko ona usłyszała:

\- Już dobrze.

I to wystarczyło. Schowana w jego ramionach, bezgłośnie załkała, obejmując go w pasie i próbując przysunąć go jeszcze bliżej, mając wrażenie, że jak tylko puści to on znowu zniknie, a ona zostanie sama.

Bo jej samozwańcy brat wrócił.

I wiedziała.

 _Wszystko było okay._

* * *

 **A/N:** _Naprawdę przepraszam, że tyle mi to zajęło! Naprawdę! Cały miesiąc! Czuję się okropnie.  
Ale musicie poczekać aż skończę tę dwa rozdziały The Lightning które mi zostały i wtedy zacznę się zajmować wyłącznie tym opowiadaniem. Przysięgam. Na razie muszę uporządkować kilka rzeczy...  
Cieszę się, że wam się podoba :) Moje serce rozpuszcza się z każdym miłym słowem, naprawdę.  
 **Brooke:** Musiałam czekać miesiąc.  
 **Me:** Życie.  
 **Brooke:** /glares at me/  
 **Me:** Powiedziałam, że przepraszam.  
 **Brooke:** /glares more/  
 **Me:** /sigh/ Taa...to może ja sobie pójdę?_


	10. Bad Luck

Szczerze? Brooke nie często płakała. Nauczyła się, że nieważne ile łez z siebie wydusiła, nikt nie spojrzał i jej nie pomógł. Więc, czemu miałaby to robić?

Taa, sęk w tym, że kiedy Jasper wchodził do gry, wiedziała, że jemu zależało. Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu to on. Był jedyną osobą, której pozwoliła się zobaczyć w takim stanie.

Słaba.

Bezsilna.

 _Mała._

Jednak w tamtej chwili jej to nie przeszkadzało. Przecież często widział jak się rozkleja, prawda? Jass był jak brat, nie wstydziła się przy nim tego, kim była i nawzajem.

Więc z drżącym oddechem, chowając głowę za włosami, Brooke delikatnie odsunęła się od niego.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Hej… - dłonią uniósł jej podbródek do góry, jego oczy jakby szukały czegoś w jej – Wiesz, że czasami po prostu trzeba to z siebie wyrzucić – stwierdził.

Lennox skinęła głową, ocierając twarz rękawem i pociągając cichutko nosem.

\- Tęskniłam – powiedziała w końcu, jej głos złagodniał do tego stopnia, że Jasper miał problem z rozpoznaniem go – Ale…to nie zmienia faktu, że masz do wyjaśnienia – warknęła nagle, jej miła postawa zmieniła się do defensywnej jakby oczekiwała ataku.

Jass zmarszczył czoło.

\- Przecież wytłumaczyłem ci, dlaczego mnie nie było – stwierdził.

Brooke spiorunowała go wzrokiem, chociaż fakt, że miała wyschnięte łzy na policzkach złagodził jej wyraz twarzy.

\- Chodzi mi o tą scenę – wskazała głową w stronę domu Lennox'ów – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie – Szatyn wywrócił oczami.

\- Hej! Spotkałaś grupę ludzi, którzy wydają się mili. Myślisz, że dam ci przepuścić taką okazję? – spytał z prychnięciem.

\- Może już mam przyjaciół? – zaproponowała, zakładając ręce pod biustem z wyzywając spojrzeniem, kiedy tamten uniósł do góry brew – Okay, dobra, może nie mam.

Specjalnie zignorowała jego tryumfalny uśmiech.

\- Cóż… - rozejrzał się, rozkładając ręce po miejscu gdzie stali – Może czas to zmienić?

\- Jasper… - zaczęła zrezygnowana.

\- Nie, posłuchaj! – uciszył ją szybko – Nie widzisz wokół siebie tych wszystkich wspaniałych ludzi? – zapytał z drażniącym ją uśmieszkiem – Tylko czekają, aż w końcu ulegniesz, Brooke! To twoja szansa, może z niej skorzystaj?

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Są irytujący – stwierdziła, chociaż przygryzła dolną wargę, jakby się łamiąc.

\- Ty też~ - powiedział melodyjnym głosem.

\- Nie wiesz, kim są! – powiedziała w końcu, biorąc głęboki wdech – Nawet nie pamiętasz jak się, który nazywa!

\- Brooke, mówisz o autach? Bo, wiesz, auta nie gadają. Ani nie są żywymi istotami, to tylko kupy żelastwa – powiedział, na co dziewczyna warknęła.

\- Zamknij się, nic nie wiesz – zacisnęła pięści.

Lennox uniósł do góry brew.

\- A może zaprzyjaźniłaś się z samochodami?

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała ostro – Przestań je po prostu obrażać. Rany, po prostu się zamknij!

Szatyn westchnął, ale opuścił ręce i popatrzył na nią wyczekująco.

\- Nie znam Lennox'ów – powiedziała spokojnie, biorąc głębokie wdechy – Spotkaliśmy się z dwa/trzy razy, po tym jak obudziłam się w ich bazie.

Jasper spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Ja…ja miałam wypadek – wyjaśniła, po czym popatrzyła na żółte i czerwone Lamborghini – Potrącił mnie jeden taki i uznali, że Williams'owie i ja możemy nadal być zagrożeni. Sideswipe i Sunstreaker zostali czymś w rodzaju moich strażników – pokazała na auta – Ludzie, których poznałeś w środku mają więcej sekretów niż myślisz, Jass.

\- Co jakiś gościu ma wspólnego z wojskiem? – spytał podejrzliwie.

Brooke wywróciła mentalnie oczami.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się – powiedziała – Rzecz w tym, że zgodziłam się na ochronę tylko ze względu na Epps'a – westchnęła bezradnie – Nie chciałam tego. Nie chciałam by Mikaela i Samuel się do mnie przywiązali, nie chciałam poznać Jazz'a, nie chciałam patrzeć na Lennox'ów, nie chciałam niczego z tego. Chciałam kontynuować swoje życie.

Zapadła cisza, na którą szatyn westchnął, podchodząc do niej z grymasem.

\- Nie „chciałaś" – stwierdził, na co pokiwała głową – A teraz?

Brooke odwróciła wzrok, pozwalając rękom swobodnie opaść po obu częściach jej ciała, jakby mając walkę z sobą.

Bo…to było jedno z jego najtrafniejszych pytań.

Nie chciała tego kilka tygodni temu.

Cała ta myśl, że się do nich przyzwyczai, przerażała ją.

Bo wiedziała, co się stało w przeszłości, wiedziała, że była niechciana, że nie należała do tego ich całego świata, że była kimś innym. Że prędzej czy później, ten, z którym została, opuściłby ją.

\- Nie wiem – odparła nieco ciszej, chociaż z tą samą pewnością siebie, co wcześniej.

Tamten się zaśmiał.

\- Pomyśl.

Wywróciła oczami, prychając.

\- Może – wzruszyła ramionami – Zależy od tego, czy będzie im zależeć na tyle, że zostaną ze mną na dłużej niż miesiąc?

\- Och, Brooke. Nie sądzisz, że to trochę nie fair?

\- Życie nie jest fair – mruknęła z uśmiechem, szturchając go łokciem – Po za tym, kto powiedział, że dawno nie dałam im szansy? – spytała.

Jasper popatrzył na nią.

\- Jeśli ktoś dał ci niezłego kopa, to może w to uwierzę – mruknął, w chwili, kiedy ktoś wyszedł z domu – Cóż, przynajmniej masz dom dla siebie, nie?

Ach…

Racja.

Williams'owie wyjechali.

\- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna – powiedziała w końcu – Prawdopodobnie wrócą za dzień, może dwa – wzruszyła ramionami – W mieście ma być ta impreza, bal i te takie. Wiedźma nie przepuści takiego czegoś.

\- Nie mówiłaś czasem, że mieli być w Arizonie? – spytał, marszcząc czoło – I, że mieli tam być przez kilka tygodni?

Na to, prychnęła.

\- Hah, a żeby! – zaśmiała się – Zawsze tak mówią. Z chwilę zacznie się znowu szkoła, a ja mam cholernie dużo zajęć. Za każdym razem przyjeżdżają wtedy wcześniej, żeby ułożyć mi harmonogram i spis dodatkowych zajęć – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wiesz, może złożę im wizytę? – wyszczerzył się, pocierając dłonie.

\- Nie, dziękuję – wywróciła oczami – Os…

\- Brooke? – ktoś przed nimi nagle się odezwał, sprawiając, że uśmiech na twarzy Lennox zniknął, a zastąpił go grymas.

Przecież nadal byli tutaj. U nich.

Totalnie zapomniała.

\- Przepraszam – zanim w ogóle pomyślała, słowa po prostu frunęły z jej ust – Nie chciałam robić sceny – przyznała cichym, niepewnym głosem.

Po raz kolejny szatyn zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że tak nagle zmieniała swój ton głosu. Tak perfekcyjnie, tak…tak jakby musiała robić to przez cały czas.

\- Nie, nie, w porządku – William trzymał się za kark, uśmiechając się lekko zakłopotany na dwójkę, niemal spuszczając wzrok na ostre spojrzenie, które Jasper posłał w jego stronę – Właściwie, miałem zamiar tylko powiedzieć ci, że wszyscy się zwijają, więc… - wskazał na chłopaka obok niej.

\- Taa – wymamrotał, jego uśmiech pojawił się tylko na kilka sekund, kiedy na nią spojrzał, po czym znowu zniknął – Zgaduję, że to kolejne pożegnanie, co nie, Księżniczko?

Brooke wydała z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk, chociaż pułkownik wyraźnie zauważył rumieniec na jej policzku.

\- Zamknij się – warknęła, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech – Gdzie zostajesz? – spytała w końcu.

Jasper otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął, odchrząkując i uśmiechając się zakłopotany.

\- Heh, heh – wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Nie masz gdzie zostać – stwierdziła sucho.

\- Hej! Nie ma, co się gniewać, Księżniczko! Zrobiłem to dla ciebie – postawił na swoją obronę, a na jej wzrok dodał – Chociaż mogłem to przemyśleć, przyznaję.

\- Och, popatrz. Przecież ty nie myślisz – odparła zirytowana – Więc, co?

\- Co? – spytał z głupim uśmieszkiem.

\- Gdzie zostajesz?

\- Czyżby ci zależało? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Nie – syknęła – Jestem ciekawa.

\- Cóż, na pewno coś wymyślę. O to się już nie martw, Księżniczko.

Chętnie pominął część, w której nie miał bladego pojęcia, co teraz zrobi. Brooke nie musiała tego wiedzieć, a po za tym, miał w mieście kilka kontaktów. Jeden z nich na pewno udzieliłby mu noclegu.

I wtedy William odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Mógłbyś zostać u nas – podsunął, na co Brooke popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie – Mamy dodatkowy pokój – stwierdził.

Jasper zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Dam sobie radę – mruknął – Zatrzymam się w motelu.

Tamten wzruszył ramionami, po czym spojrzał znowu na blondynkę.

\- Sunstreaker czeka na ciebie w samochodzie – powiadomił i miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy Brooke wytrzeszczyła lekko oczy.

\- Zaraz, Toster? On mnie nienawidzi. Nie, czekaj. On nienawidzi ludzi!

William zaśmiał się na jej minę i kontynuował.

\- A Sam i Mikaela prosili żeby was pożegnać. Musieli wyjechać wcześniej przez pewne sprawy – dokończył z łagodnym uśmiechem.

Ale coś nadal jej nie grało.

Bo Sunstreaker, ten arogancki, zimny, Sunstreaker na nią czekał.

Więc…gdzie był jego brat?

Czerwony Idiota miał w nawyku kręcić się koło niego, kiedy miał tylko okazję i zwykle to on ją odwoził.

 _….Nie._

Czy ona…ona martwiła się o niego?

\- A gdzie Sideswipe?

To pytanie jakby po prostu wyfrunęło z jej ust.

Serio, gdzie się podziała cała jej kontrola?

\- Och, nic mu nie jest. Sunny chciał po prostu z tobą porozmawiać – wyjaśnił pułkownik.

Zirytowana burknęła.

\- Nie pytałam się, co mu jest – mruknęła – Tylko gdzie jest – stwierdziła.

Co…co się z nią w ogóle działo?

I dlaczego Jasper się tak szczerzył?

\- Oczywiście, Księżniczko – zaśmiał się złośliwie, na co wywróciła oczami, krzyżując ręce pod biustem – W każdym razie, będę się już zbierać.

\- Zaraz, a jak zamierzasz wrócić?

\- Psujesz wszystkie moje pożegnania – stwierdził z westchnięciem – Wymyślę coś –zapewnił, po czym machnął ręką na Lamborghini – A teraz już, twój Książe czeka, Księżniczko – ukłonił jej się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Pogadamy sobie później – obiecała mrocznie, kierując się we wskazanym kierunku.

\- W to nie wątpię – zaśmiał się, machając jej dłonią.

* * *

 _Nienawidzę, kiedy mam rację,_ pomyślała Brooke, siedząc w środku auta i piorunując wzrokiem samochód na podjeździe.

Co prawda było to do przewidzenia. Właściwie nie było ich z tydzień.

Ale nadal, to nie był widok na który dziewczyna skakała z radości.

\- Więc kim on jest? – spytał Sunstreaker, jego głos był jakiś inny i szczerze blondynka nawet zapomniała, że siedział koło niej.

\- Woah, przesiedzieliśmy całą drogę w ciszy i dopiero teraz z tym wyskakujesz? – dziewczyna wywróciła oczami – Długo ci zajęło – stwierdziła, krzyżując ręce pod biustem.

\- Odpowiesz na pytanie czy nie? – warknął zirytowany.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się w ogóle, co ona z nim robiła i dotarło do niej, że nie miała bladego pojęcia.

Oczekiwał prostej odpowiedzi. W dodatku na proste pytanie, a nie mogła się zmusić, żeby chociaż to mu dać.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? Chcesz się włamać do systemu i wyciągnąć na wierzch wszystko, co na niego mają? Rany, Toster, może on jest szpiegiem dla Con'ów, co? – zakpiła kręcąc głową na jego minę.

Sunstreaker zacisnął zęby.

\- Zostaw to dla kogoś, kogo faktycznie obchodzi twoje życie – prychnął niewzruszony, na co zmarszczyła czoło – Pytam z ciekawości.

\- Wow, to było prosto z mostu – mruknęła z podziwem, patrząc na niego – Jest przyjacielem.

\- Masz przyjaciół? Szok! – powiedział niemiło.

Brooke warknęła pod nosem.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ktoś mnie lubi – syknęła – Nie jestem przynajmniej tak arogancka i zapatrzona w sobie jak ty. Dziwię się, że twój brat z tobą wytrzymuje – powiedziała jadowicie.

Nagle w jednej sekundzie, drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, blondynka wytrzeszczyła oczy, a Sunstreaker zacisnął palce na kierownicy.

\- Wypad – warknął ostro, a jego oczy, mogła przysiąc, że przez chwilę wydawały się czerwone – Zanim rozszarpię cię na strzępy.

Brooke przełknęła ślinę, ale zrobiła jak kazał.

W takim stanie, wolała się z nim nie mierzyć.

Ale w sumie, zasłużył sobie.

Mimo to, nie mogła zdusić w sobie tego poczucia winy, kiedy Lamborghini z piskiem opon wystrzeliło na przód, zostawiając ją w dymie.

Westchnęła do siebie, przeklinając się w głowie.

Życie nie było dzisiaj po jej stronie.

* * *

Nienawidziła tych rodzinnych kolacji, kiedy Williams'owie wracali z podróży. Szczególnie tych, w których uczestniczyła Nathalie. Boże broń, ona nie wiedziała jak się zamknąć.

\- A jak tam u ciebie, Brooke? – spytała z uśmiechem Emily, ale blondynka jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, jedząc po cichu kanapkę – Nic się nie działo?

 _Nie…Po za tym, że mój przyjaciel wrócił do miasta. Ten, co was nienawidzi,_ pomyślała zirytowana, ale potrząsnęła głową, niechętnie spoglądając jej w oczy.

Bóg wiedział, że nienawidziła tych szmaragdowych otoczek.

\- Siedziałam cały czas w domu – skłamała gładko.

\- Ach – pokiwał głową Jack – Nie dziwie się, to nie jakżebyś miała jakiś przyjaciół, prawda Nathalie? – zapytał czarnowłosą, siedzącą zaraz koło Brooke.

Tamta posłała jej jadowite spojrzenie z przesłodzonym uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście tatusiu – zgodziła się dźwięcznym głosem.

Emily potrząsnęła głową.

\- W Arizonie także nie było żadnych szczególnych atrakcji – ciągnęła kobieta, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało – Praktycznie załatwialiśmy tylko biznesowe sprawy.

 _Jakby mnie to obchodziło,_ mruknęła w myślach.

Reszta kolacji przeszła swobodnie. Przynajmniej dopóki Emily nie położyła przed nią wielkiej koperty. Zaciskając zęby, sięgnęła po nią i rozerwała papier, wyjmując folder.

I przejeżdżając wzrokiem po pierwszej linijce, popatrzyła ostro na zielooką.

\- Uczestniczyłam w lekcjach pianina rok temu – stwierdziła ze ściśniętym gardłem – Tak samo jest z dodatkowym wychowaniem fizycznym. Nie potrzebuje tego – powiedziała, ale kobieta tylko potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ależ, kochanie – Emily nawet nie odwróciła się w jej stronę – Ostatnio wypadłaś z formy.

 _Że niby gdzie?_ , pomyślała.

\- A dlaczego muszę uczestniczyć w kolejnych zajęciach ze sztuki? – spytała ostro, niemal rzucając w nią kubkiem, który stał przed nią – Nie umiem rysować.

\- Ale lubiłaś plastykę – stwierdziła zdziwiona.

Blondynka zacisnęła zęby.

\- Ale nie lubiłam gry na skrzypcach – warknęła – Mimo to mam to w planie.

Czarnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Bycie numer jeden jest wszystkim, Brooke – powtórzyła stare motto, które krążyło w ich rodzinie – Zapomniałaś?

 _Nie_ , pomyślała, zamykając oczy, _jakże bym śmiała._

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Emily – przyszła nauczona wypowiedź.

\- Dobrze – zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, jakby doszukując się czegoś, po czym posłała jej promienny uśmiech, sprawiając, że dziewczyna niemal skrzywiła się z obrzydzenia na to, jak fałszywie wyglądał – Tylko nie próbuj się tym razem od nich wymigać. Powiadomiłam nauczycieli, żeby dali mi znać, jeśli zaczniesz znowu źle się zachowywać.

„ _Źle się zachowywać_ ", tak określała to Emily.

Blondynka jedynak prychnęła, biorąc papiery ze sobą i biegiem wspinając się po schodach, aby dotrzeć do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Jasper'a tam nie było.

Taka myśl ją naszła, kiedy po raz setny przesłuchała tą samą piosenkę w ciągu jednej godziny. Bo naprawdę, w tej chwili przydałaby jej się jakaś ucieczka z tego przeklętego mieszkania. Zwłaszcza, że zbliżała się _ta_ godzina.

Wyjęła z westchnięciem komórkę, obejmując kolana ramionami szybko przejechała przez kontakty.

Sam i Mikaela odpadali z góry, nie miała czasu wyjaśniać im wszystkiego po kolei.

Epps pewnie nadal był na nią nieco obrażony.

Toster jej nienawidzi.

Sideswipe jest pewnie w tym samym stanie, co on.

Jazz prawdopodobnie był czymś zajęty. A po za tym, to przecież on. Nie miała ochoty na użeranie się z nim.

W połowie kuszona chęcią wyrzucenia urządzenia za okno, Brooke nagle wytrzeszczyła oczy i prawie, że pisnęła ze szczęścia, niemal szokując samą siebie.

Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała? Pomijając fakt, że bardzo możliwe był to jej jedyny telefon, który wykonałaby w tym życiu? Albo może, dlatego, że teoretycznie powinien być jej wrogiem?

Cóż, gorzej być nie mogło, prawda?

Lennox wzięła głęboki wdech i nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę przy napisie „ _Pan Pączek_ ", niemal sparaliżowana, kiedy usłyszała, że na dole coś się zbiło.

A co jeśli tym razem wejdą do góry? Wszystko się zmieniało, więc dlaczego nie to?

\- No, no, Człowieku. Czyżbyś potrzebowała pomocy?

Brooke jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy nie była tak szczęśliwa, kiedy usłyszała jego arogancki, zimny głos. Język niemal jej się zaplatał, kiedy zmusiła się do normalnego oddychania.

\- Jak szybko możesz tutaj dotrzeć? – spytała szybko, z nadmiaru emocji dłoń jej lekko zadrżała.

\- Prosto do rzeczy, co nie Insekcie? – odparł i mogła sobie wyobrazić, że trzęsie głową na jej pytanie – Pięć waszych ziemskich minut – odpowiedział.

\- Och – tego się nie spodziewała, chociaż musiała przyznać, że przecież gościu miał mustanga, więc nie powinna się dziwić – Więc…jesteś jakoś zajęty? Zabijasz kogoś? Torturujesz?

Prawie _słyszała_ jak wywraca oczami.

\- Chyba byś chciała – prychnął.

W tym samym czasie dziewczyna pakowała mp3, zeszyt i zapasowe ubrania do małej wielkości plecaka.

\- Świetnie, więc możesz mnie zabrać, nie? – spytała nieco spięta, ramieniem trzymając telefon do ucha, a rękoma usiłując założyć na siebie bluzę.

\- Nie powinnaś być w łóżku? – zapytał pod nosem – Ugh, będę tego żałować. Znając twoje szczęście, Insekcie, napotkamy się na te Auto-ścierwa.

\- Agh, zamknij się. Myślisz, że tylko ty masz teraz problemy? – spytała i skrzywiła się, kiedy zaczęły się krzyki – Przynajmniej ty masz jakieś ciche miejsce do spania.

\- Cich…Zaraz, masz tam jakąś ludzką imprezę?

\- Nie. Alkoholików – odparła podchodząc do okna i patrząc na ulicę – Przyjedziesz czy nie? – zapytała.

Szczerze, jeśliby odmówił to byłaby w kropce. Był teoretycznie jej ostatnią deską ratunku. Nie zawracając uwagi nawet na fakt, że to Decepticon, bo serio, wydawał się nawet spoko.

I był cholernym _mustangiem_! Kit z tym, że policyjnym.

\- Pośpiesz się – mruknął i z tym zdaniem, połączenie się zakończyło.

Szybko podskakując w głowie, otworzyła okno i przymykając oczy, przyszykowała się na uderzenie, kiedy z niego wyskoczyła.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu jednak jej nogi nawet nie dotknęły ziemi. Otwierając oczy, popatrzyła na czarnowłosego w szoku, kiedy on tylko się na nią skrzywił, szybko stawiając ją na trawie.

\- Bezmyślne insekty – warknął pod nosem, jego holoform na ułamek sekundy zniknął, po czym pojawił się w pojeździe, do którego Brooke wsiadła dosłownie w minucie od odzyskania świadomości, co się dzieje.

I kiedy już była w środku, odetchnęła z ulgą, każdy jej mięsień widocznie się rozluźnił, a stres jakby umknął w czasie, kiedy Barricade szybko objął ją pasem.

Po raz kolejny objęło ją to uczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Skąd, dlaczego i jak to było możliwe, nie wiedziała.

Zdała sobie tylko sprawę z tego, że z nim czuła się najlepiej. Do pewnego stopnia przebijał nawet Jasper'a, a to samo w sobie było czymś niesamowitym.

Bo nikt, nigdy przenigdy nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Nawet wcześniej poznany Jazz nie dorastał mu do pięt.

Nie miała pojęcia czy to był fakt, że był Decepticon'em i gdyby chciał rozszarpałby ją na miejscu, a tego nie zrobił czy to, że mimo swojego charakteru znalazła w nim jakieś dziwne pocieszenie. Bo mimo tych jego komentarzy, zdała sobie sprawę, że z jego ust nawet nie brzmiały tak okropnie.

\- Gapisz się – stwierdził w którymś momencie.

Blondynka aż podskoczyła, jakby złapana na gorącym uczynku i wywróciła oczami, odwracając się od niego i wyglądając za okno.

\- Przepraszam ekscelencjo – mruknęła.

\- Och, przestań się nad sobą użalać – pokręcił głową – Wyciągnęłaś mnie tu i zamierzasz tylko marudzić? Ugh, wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł. Tak przy okazji, gdzie ten czerwony idiota i jego brat? – spytał.

Przez chwilę miała ochotę się zaśmiać, po czym przypomniała sobie, co faktycznie się stało.

\- Mogłam przypadkowo go urazić – stwierdziła, że wzruszeniem ramionami – A on mógł przypadkowo zniknąć.

\- Przypadkowo – powtórzył sceptycznie.

\- Powinnam była wiedzieć, żeby nie wciągać jego brata w to wszystko – kontynuowała ciszej, nagle tracąc dobre samopoczucie – Ale kto by tam wiedział? To nie tak, żebyśmy się z Tosterem w ogóle lubili, nie?

\- Człowieku, mówisz bez sensu – stwierdził.

\- Ech, nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to mówi – powiedziała niewzruszona, znowu wzruszając ramionami.

Barricade wywrócił oczami.

 _Dlaczego dał jej się zaciągnąć w ten bałagan?_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm back :D Kto jest szczęśliwy?_  
 **Brooke:** _Nikt._  
 **Me:** _Musisz psuć humor, co nie_?  
 **Brooke** : _*Wzrusza ramionami_ *  
 **Me** : _W każdym razie, wróciłam po walce z The Lightning i zamierzam szybko skończyć SITR. I wtedy zajmę się resztą moich planów. Takich jak SD i FSAT, które także będą wzorowane na Transformers..._  
 **Brooke:** _Masz obsesję._  
 **Me:** _Co, ja? Pft! Wydaje ci się, po prostu uznałam, że nie ma wystarczająco dużo polskich fic'ów na świecie i nadrabiam za innych. Pomińmy tylko to, że moje opowiadania są do bani, okay?_  
 **Brooke:** * _Mutters*Masz problemy._  
 **Me:** _*Glares* W kazdym razie, skupiam się teraz tylko na Stand in The Rain. Więc jesli macie jakies pytania, albo czegoś nie wyjaśniłam, piszcie._  
 **Brooke:** _Możecie jej też wytknąć wszystkie błędy._  
 **Me:** * _Glares*_  
 _XXFaith_


	11. Befriend The Enemy

\- Nie, no świetnie, Sunny – skomentował Sideswipe, klaszcząc – Po prostu wspaniale.

Sunstreaker wywrócił oczami, prychając.

\- Och, zamknij się – warknął zirytowany.

\- Pomińmy w ogóle fakt, że Optimus zaufał nam z tym zadaniem, a ty je spaprałeś – ciągnął wściekły, piorunując go wzrokiem – Na serio, to ja powinienem teraz tu siedzieć i słyszeć od ciebie lektury, nie na odwrót!

Blondyn burknął coś pod nosem.

\- Przepraszam, co? Nie słyszałem. Twoja głupota jest za głośna.

Na to, Sunstreaker warknął.

\- Nic jej nie będzie – stwierdził oschło – Da sobie radę bez nas – dodał na spojrzenie, jakie dał mu brat w odpowiedzi.

Czerwonowłosy mruknął coś jeszcze pod nosem i wyszedł z pokoju.

Modlił się tylko żeby miał rację.

* * *

Brooke nuciła sobie pod nosem _„So cold" Ben Cocks'a_ , pisząc coś w notesie, kiedy Barricade w końcu się zatrzymał. I szczerze, dziewczyna, kiedy się rozejrzała, uznała, że to jeden z piękniejszych widoków, jakie dane jej było zobaczyć. Przerwała swoją czynność i zaciekawiona blaskiem, jakie oddawało zachodzące słońce, uniosła wzrok.

I nagle dotarło do niej, że przecież było to ten sam clif na który dziewczyna wymykała się w nocy, aby pooglądać gwiazdy.

Było tu nawet ładniej niż wtedy.

Lennox wpatrywała się w słońce dosyć długo, trzymając w dłoni długopis, aż w końcu wróciła do powróciła do tego, co robiła.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że przyjedziesz – stwierdziła po chwili, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku, kiedy tamten zwrócił w jej kierunku oczy.

\- Gdybym miał cię zignorować, nie dawałbym ci numeru, Insekcie – stwierdził sucho, na co wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mogłeś nie odbierać – mruknęła – Większość by tak zrobiła.

\- Nie jestem „większość" – odparł ostro – I jeśli składam propozycję, to jej się trzymam. Nie tak jak ten twój żałosny gatunek – powiedział z pogardą.

\- Cóż, nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić – wymamrotała, na co uniósł do góry brew – Ale mimo to, dzięki.

\- Nie dziękuj mi – syknął ostro, ale ona już się nie odezwała.

I tak przez dobre kilka minut. Decepticon właściwie zastanawiał się czy w ogóle pamiętała gdzie i z kim jest, sądząc po jej spokojnym biciu serca. Jakby fakt, że mógł ją zabić wcale jej nie obchodził.

To w sumie była kolejna cecha, która wyróżniała ją od reszty.

Sam jednak nie wiedział, dlaczego postanowił ją oszczędzić.

W ciągu tych milenium nie okazywał nikomu takiej łaski, ten, kto stawał na jego drodze kończył w piachu. Bez wyjątków.

Dlaczego jeden marny człowiek to zmienił, tego nie wiedział.

\- O czym myślisz? – jej cichy, jednak melodyjny głos, wyrwał go z rozmyślań, sprawiając, że spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

\- Jak cię zabić – odparł, na co prychnęła, niewzruszona.

\- Kłamca – skwitowała ze złośliwym uśmiechem – Nad tym nie trzeba się zastanawiać. Jesteś Con'em, rozwiązanie nasunęło ci się w minucie, kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś – stwierdziła pewnie, niemal zaskakując go za jednym razem.

\- Och, nie bądź taka zarozumiała – powiedział z irytacją – Równie dobrze mogę próbować wyciągnąć z ciebie najpierw informacje na temat tych Auto-ścierw, a dopiero później zabić.

\- Prawda – odparła zamyślona – Ale z jakiegoś powodu siedzisz cicho, więc nie mam się, o co martwić – wzruszyła ramionami.

Och, dlaczego czuła się z nim tak swobodnie, tego raczej nie zrozumiałby nikt.

\- Po za tym – kontynuowała – Myślę, że po prostu za bardzo mnie lubisz – dodała złośliwie, dobrze wiedząc, jaka będzie jego reakcja.

\- Och, błagam cię – prychnął z politowaniem – Nie przyjaźnię się z waszą żałosną rasą.

Brooke posłała mu zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Nigdy nie wspominałam o przyjaźni – stwierdziła, na co łypnął na nią spod łba.

\- Daj mi jeden powód dla którego nie powinienem odciąć ci w tej chwili głowy, Człowieku – odparł ostro, na co tamta się wyszczerzyła.

\- Beze mnie byłoby ci nudno.

\- Ugh, jesteś irytująca.

Ona dramatycznie westchnęła.

\- Już to przerabialiśmy, Barricade. Nie jesteś pierwszym gościem który to mówi.

Jeszcze w życiu nie miał tak wielkiej ochoty uderzyć się głową w kierownicę.

* * *

\- Wiesz, w połowie miałam wrażenie, że wyrzucisz mnie na drogę – mruknęła Brooke, ponownie coś pisząc w notesie – Nadal czekam aż to zrobisz.

Decepticon wywrócił oczami.

\- Jak już wcześniej mówiłem – zaczął oschle – Nie składam propozycji, jeśli wiem, że ich nie spełnię.

\- Nadal, inna osoba na twoim miejscu by to zrobiła – odparła ze wzruszeniem ramionami.

Już na skraju swojej wytrzymałości, Barricade gwałtownie zahamował, sprawiając, że dziewczyna na miejscu pasażera wytrzeszczyła sekundowo oczy i chwyciła się instynktownie za pas, kiedy poleciała nieco do przodu.

\- Tego chcesz? – spytał ostro, ale ona milczała – Musisz upierać się przy swoim, Insekcie? Mogę cię wyrzucić na ziemię, jeśli tak tego pragniesz – zaproponował, jego oczy ściemniły się do głębokiej czerwieni, a on sam patrzył na nią zirytowany.

To, że była podejrzliwa rozumiał. Nawet tego oczekiwał.

Ale te niekończące się sugestię naprawdę zachodziły mu za metal.

\- Ugh, przepraszam, że uraziłam twoją dumę – wycedziła, chwytając się za żebra.

Wszystko byłoby wspaniale, gdyby nie fakt, że pewne części jej ciała nadal nie zagoiły się od feralnego wydarzenia w piwnicy z Jack'iem.

Pewnie, nie było za widocznych znaków na jej ciele, ale jej żebra oberwały wtedy dosyć mocno. Tak długo jak nie próbowała ich wystawić na próbę, wszystko było w porządku. Ale musiałaby skłamać, gdyby powiedziała, że te pasy nie wbijają się w jej skórę jak lód.

Tamten nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego przejechał po niej wzrokiem.

\- Auć – syknęła do siebie – A ludzie się zastanawiają… - urwała, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie ma co – prychnął, jakby z rozbawionym błyskiem w oku, który dziewczyna widziała po raz pierwszy – Jest w tobie naprawdę więcej niż na pierwszy rzut oka, Człowieku.

I wtedy się zaśmiał.

Mogła tylko patrzeć na niego oszołomiona, zastanawiając się o co chodzi.

\- Uh…To miał być komplement? – spytała niepewnie.

Śmiech ustał.

Barricade po prostu zwrócił głowę w stronę drogi, nie odzywając się przez dobrych parę minut.

\- Potraktuj to jak chcesz – machnął na nią dłonią.

\- Jasne… - mruknęła – Przynajmniej nie próbujesz mnie zabić. To już coś.

Czarnowłosy wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie kuś mnie, Insekcie.

\- I znowu z przezwiskami – pokręciła głową.

Tamten tylko westchnął i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, nie w jej języku, skupiając się na drodze przed nim.

I mimo to, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

 _Więc jednak mu zależało_ , pomyślała usatysfakcjonowana.

* * *

Brooke zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, kiedy spojrzała na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu.

Nie sądziła, że Emily posunęła się tak daleko i, że zadzwoni o dwudziestej w nocy.

To…było irytujące.

Jednak, kiedy Barricade posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie, dziewczyna z wywróceniem oczy, szybko nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę i przysunęła urządzenie do ucha.

\- Emily – dlaczego jej gardło nagle dostało takiego ścisku?

\- Brooke – uh huh, nie dobrze, pomyślała natychmiastowo słysząc ostry głos jej opiekunki – Gdzie jesteś?

No…można powiedzieć, że nawet gdyby chciała odpowiedzieć, nie mogłaby, bo totalnie nie znała odpowiedzi.

\- Nie tam gdzie myślisz, że jestem, to na pewno – odparła swobodnie, pomimo guli w przełyku – Czyli nie w domu.

\- Domyśliłam się – przyszła oschła odpowiedź – Dlatego się pytam.

 _Auć, nie dobrze, nie dobrze,_ stwierdziła w duchu blondynka, gorączkowo szukając jakieś wymówki, kłamstwa, które nie pociągnęłoby za sobą za dużego lania. Nie miała prawa odpuszczać mieszkania w nocy bez ich zgody, takie były reguły.

\- Nigdzie – odparła.

Nie. Nie miała punku ucieczki, trafiła w ślepy zaułek.

\- Więc wróć do domu – nakazała.

Tamta zacisnęła zęby. Nie chciała wracać, nie chciała widzieć tej jej twarzy, nie chciała słyszeć tych krzyków do których się przyzwyczaiła, chciała być sama.

Okay, skreślić to ostatnie.

Nie chciała być w pobliżu Emily i jej debilnego planu zajęć.

Nie miała ochoty na bycie perfekcyjna tego wieczoru.

\- Pewnie – Barricade uniósł do góry brew, chociaż nie odezwał się nawet słowem w ciągu całej tej wymiany zdań – Spotkamy się jutro, nie? Rano – nacisnęła, coraz to czując się bardziej niezręcznie.

\- Teraz – warknęła.

Okay, czyli koniec z kochającą Emily? Spoko.

Brooke pokiwała głową.

\- Emily…

\- Ty mały niewdzięczny bachorze wracaj do domu!

Lennox zamarzła na chwilę, czując jak dłoń jej drży, ale pokręciła głową.

Nie, nie było mowy, żeby wróciła.

\- Do jutra, Emily – ucięła krótko, kończąc połączenie i szybko chowając komórkę do torby, przełykając ślinę.

Tym razem naprawdę wkopała się w niezłe bagno, nie?

\- Interesujący zasób słów – zaobserwował mężczyzna obok niej, mrużąc oczy, kiedy ona odwróciła głowę w stronę okna – Koleżanka? – spytał, chociaż coś jej mówiło, że dawno znał odpowiedź.

\- Adopcyjny opiekun – odparła, odchrząkując.

\- Nie brzmiała jak miła osoba – stwierdził sucho.

 _Bo nią nie jest_ , chciała powiedzieć, ale słowa jakoś nie chciały jej przejść przez gardło.

\- Nie znasz jakiegoś motelu tutaj, co n-nie? – zapytała, klnąc w głowie za jąknięcie się przy nim.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył krótko.

Cóż, wrócić nie zamierzała. Takiej opcji nawet nie rozważała.

To zostawiało spanie na ulicy, bo Pan Pączek na pewno nie pozwoli jej zostać, prawda? Popatrzyła na niego kątem oka i wzruszyła mentalnie ramionami.

Mogła spróbować, racja?

\- Przypuszczam, że nie dasz mi tutaj przenocować, nie?

Szczerze, naprawdę oczekiwała odpowiedzi przeczącej.

Nie śniło jej się nawet, że mógłby odpowiedzieć inaczej.

\- Pozwolę ci zostać na jedną noc, Człowieku – odparł w końcu, zatrzymując się i zerkając na nią kątem oka, kiedy tamta zaskoczona, wpatrywała się w niego szeroko roztwartymi oczami – Och, przestań się gapić. Mogę być Con'em, ale to nie znaczy, że zostawiłbym cię w tym stanie samą – stwierdził z wywróceniem oczy, po czym dodał – Insekcie.

Lennox schyliła lekko głowę.

\- Dałabym sobie radę sama – odparła, desperacko próbując utrzymać swój image twardej i sarkastycznej – To nie byłby pierwszy raz gdybym przespała się na ulicy.

Dawniej, często to robiła.

Ten rebeliancki wiek i takie tam.

Jednak, Barricade zmierzył ją gniewnym spojrzeniem, jakby to co powiedziała było czymś obrzydliwym.

\- Naprawdę im na tobie nie zależy, co nie Człowieku? Wiedziałem, że ludzie to obślizgły gatunek od początku – mruknął, z jakiegoś powodu jego oczy ściemniały, ale ona raptem wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie jesteś pierwszym, który mi to mówi – stwierdziła obojętnie – Ale spanie na ulicy jest o wiele lepsze niż w łóżku w moim pokoju.

Dlaczego mu to mówiła, po raz kolejny nie wiedziała.

Być może była to ta aura, albo po prostu czuła się jakoś lepiej, wiedząc, że ktoś poza nią nienawidził Williams'ów? Nie miała pojęcia.

\- Cóż, przypuszczam, że Autoboty nawet o tym nie wiedzą – odezwał się i Brooke musiała przyznać, że był to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy nie obraził ich w jednym zdaniu.

\- Masz na myśli część w której śpię czasem na ulicy? To nie – wzruszyła ramionami – Zdziwiłbyś się gdybym powiedziała ci, co się naprawdę dzieje w tym domu.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się – prychnął – Zostajesz tu na jedną noc.

Lennox popatrzyła na niego poważnie.

\- Wiedziałam, że ci zależy.

Czy miał być to żart czy poważne oświadczenie, tego nie wiedział.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – pokręcił głową – Jesteś tylko jednym, marnym człowieczkiem. Dlaczego miałby mi na tobie zależeć, Insekcie?

Niebieskooka zaśmiała się słabo.

\- Nie wiem, tym mi powiedz – odparła.

Wydał z siebie niezadowolony odgłos i skinął na tylne siedzenia.

\- Przesiądź się i idź spać – rozkazał – Będę miał przynajmniej spokój – mruknął do siebie, włączając jakąś przypadkową stację w radiu razem z ogrzewaniem, po czym dezaktywował swój holoform.

\- Dobranoc, Candy – odezwała się cicho, kiedy już się położyła i zamknęła z ziewnięciem oczy.

\- Ugh, po prostu idź już spać, Brooke – warknął poprzez radio.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko na swój sukces.

Chwilę później, już jej nie było.

* * *

\- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? – spytał Sideswipe, na co Jazz spiorunował go wzrokiem – Heh, heh…Pamiętaj, że to nie była moja wina! – uniósł ręce w geście protestu, kiedy sabotażysta wywrócił oczami za swoimi kawałkiem szkła, który służył mu jako okularopodobny wizor.

\- Nie wierzę, że mogliście być tacy nieodpowiedzialni – syknął do siebie, kręcąc głową i ignorując czerwonowłosego, kiedy ten próbował wytłumaczyć siebie i swojego brata.

Jedyne, co wiedzieli to, że Brooke zniknęła gdzieś w nocy, zostawiając Williams'ów wkurzonych na maksa i nikt nie wiedział, co się z nią działo. Przynajmniej tak zakładali. W końcu był nowy dzień, a żaden z nich nie próbował nawet do niej zadzwonić.

Nie żeby ktokolwiek myślał, że by od nich odebrała.

Dziewczyna dała im jasno do zrozumienia, że nie była zainteresowana ich próbami zaprzyjaźnienia się z nią.

\- A niech cię Sunstreaker – mruknął pod nosem, po czym skierował się do rodzeństwa ze zmrużonymi oczami – Wiecie gdzie może teraz być? – spytał w końcu.

Ale Sideswipe razem z blondynem pokręcili głowami.

\- Na pewno nie z tym nowym – wzruszył ramionami czerwonowłosy – Podrzuciłem go pod motel o wiele później niż Sunny Brooke.

\- Ech, wy dwaj jesteście beznadziejni – stwierdził.

Dlaczego to on zostawał z tym bałaganem?

* * *

Było jej…ciepło.  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu obudziła się powoli, nie w pośpiechu i bynajmniej nie spadła z…łóżka? Zaraz, przecież…

Brooke wytrzeszczyła na chwilę oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech i marszcząc czoło, kiedy zauważyła, że jest przykryta czyjąś kurtką w…w mustangu. Właśnie. Przecież nie wróciła wczoraj do domu, została z…

Zaraz, to kurtka musiała należeć do Barricade, prawda?

Ale…ale przecież wyłączył swój holoform zaraz po tym jak kazał jej się przesiąść, co oznaczało, że musiał to zrobić jakoś po tym jak usnęła.

Ugh, jej głowa nigdy nie funkcjonowała dobrze rano.

Nadal miała wrażenie, że o czymś zapominała…

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie, Insekcie – stwierdził poprzez radio, sprawiając, że zdezorientowana, podpierając się łokciem spojrzała w jego kierunku – Nie doceniam budzenia mnie o drugiej nad ranem krzykiem – powiedział sucho.

Och, okay to…

Zaraz, co?

Nie, nie, nie, jej umysł powtarzał jak mantrę, kiedy ona sama zamarzła w miejscu i mogła przysiąc, że jej serce przez chwilę przestało bić.

Pamiętała jak przez mgłę, że tak faktycznie obudziła się, ale…ale nie miała pojęcia, że krzyczała. Ostatnio rzadko jej się to zdarzało i większość czasu udawało jej się to maskować.

Skrzywiła się wtedy.

\- Nie chciałam – powiedziała cicho, siadając i znajdując pocieszenie w kurtce którą się objęła – Przepraszam.

Zawsze musiała coś popsuć, prawda?

Życie tak bardzo jej nienawidziło.

\- Dlaczego ludzie tak dużo przepraszają? – mruknął zirytowany, jego holoform pojawił się na przednim siedzeniu, jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał – Przesiadaj się.

Raz, kiedy już była na swoim miejscu, zmierzył ją wzrokiem od dołu do góry i westchnął.

Pamiętał ten krzyk niedoli i musiał przyznać, że pomimo tego, że sam niegdyś taki wytwarzał, ten sprawił, że jego Iskra boleśnie się skręciła. Mógł się tylko zastanawiać, co wywołało taką reakcję.

Ale miał swoje przypuszczenia i sądząc po ostatnim telefonie od jej tak zwanego opiekuna, miał rację.

Ech, nie cierpiał ludzi, byli tacy skomplikowani.

\- Zamierzasz podrzucić mnie do domu? – spytała cicho, ale to słowo dziwnie brzmiało z jej ust.

\- Nie – odparł krótko, po czym się skrzywił – Miałaś gdzieś dzisiaj być? – zapytał.

Nie kwestionowała nawet tego, że nie zwracał się do niej jakimiś obraźliwymi przydomkami, po prostu potrzasnęła głową na „nie", bo przecież zajęcia zaczynała dopiero od nowego roku szkolnego.

\- Świetnie – mruknął.

\- Ale chciałam odwiedzić bibliotekę – odezwała się po chwili, na co uniósł do góry brew, po czym potrząsnął głowa.

\- Nieważne, i tak nie będę cię wozić w takim stanie – wywróciła oczami na jego oświadczenie – Nie masz jakiegoś przyjaciela u którego mogłabyś się przebrać, Człowieku?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jest ta dziewczyna. Mikaela. Ona nie będzie zadawać pytań – stwierdziła w końcu.

A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Ostatnio nie za bardzo im szło i w ogóle to przyjaźnienie się, ale zdecydowanie wolała to niż Samuel'a. Słyszała kilka plotek o jego rodzicach i wolała nie dowiedzieć się o ich prawdziwości osobiście.

\- Znasz jej adres?

* * *

\- Mam u ciebie dług, Banes – stwierdziła blondynka, kiedy nie tylko się umyła i przebrała, ale także zjadła śniadanie.

Musiała przyznać, że okropnie łatwo było wkupić się w jej łaski. Zaraz jak Barricade zaparkował, dziewczyna zerwała się i wbiegła na ganek, a Mikaela nawet się nie zawahała, tylko bez problemu ją wpuściła.

Zupełnie jak Jasper, pomyślała, ale szybko potrząsnęła głową i wysiliła się na w miarę wyglądający uśmiech.

\- Nie ma…sprawy – zrobiła pauzę, spoglądając podejrzliwie na mustanga, który stał na chodniku z przyciemnionymi szybkami – Heh, to twój?

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło, wyraźnie wyczuwając, że dziewczyna jakby się przed czymś wahała. Dotarło do niej powoli, że może jednak brunetka znała Barricade, więc musiała się szybko zwijać.

\- Nie – odparła krótko – Mojego wybawcy.

Nie skłamała. Przynajmniej nie całkowicie.

Mikaela wpatrywała się w nią jeszcze trochę, ale Lennox już dawno się odwróciła. Zauważyła jednak kątem oka jak wyjmuje komórkę. Wywracając oczami, szybko wybiegła na chodnik i wsiadła na swoje miejsce.

Mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem, ale podążając za jej podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, szybko włączył silnik i odjechał.

\- Jest powiązana z Auto-ścierwami, mam rację? – spytał w końcu.

Brooke prychnęła.

\- Ta – mruknęła, oglądając się i zauważając, że dziewczyna nie stała już na gangu, ale była pewnie w domu – Pewnie mnie szukają. Sideswipe najprawdopodobniej dowiedział się, że jego brat wczoraj zwiał – powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

Jednak mimo to, Barricade popatrzył na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Co ty mogłaś powiedzieć, że go tak wkurzyło, Insekcie? – spytał w wyraźnym niedowierzaniem – Ten cholerny frontliner może mieć temperament, ale nie dałby się sprowokować byle jakiemu człowiekowi – stwierdził.

\- Nie wiem czy mam się czuć zaszczycona czy obrażona – odparła, ale tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami – Uraziłam jego brata. Tak jakby…

Teraz do niej dotarło jak faktycznie to spaprała.

Nie. Ona nigdy nie wchodziła na taki teren.

Mimo to, zrobiła to. I to ją zaczęło boleć.

Bo nigdy przenigdy nie wchodziło się pomiędzy rodzeństwo. Zwłaszcza bliźniąt.

\- Mogę go oficjalnie dodać do listy osób, które mnie nienawidzą – dokończyła, biorąc głęboki wdech, kiedy realizacja ją uderzyła – Super – skwitowała.

\- Mówisz jakbyś tego oczekiwała – stwierdził sucho.

\- To tylko kwestia czasu – powstrzymała się od dodania czegoś jeszcze i wzięła głęboki wdech, wyglądając za okno – To, co, zawieziesz mnie do biblioteki?

Czarnowłosy pokręcił głową, na co spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie kątem oka.

\- Wracasz do domu, Insekcie – oświadczył szorstko, nie oferując żadnego wytłumaczenia.

Lennox westchnęła.

\- Jakbym w ogóle mogła to tak nazwać – stwierdziła pod nosem.

\- Ale… - nacisnął, rzucając jej coś na kolana – Z tym przy sobie.

Brooke miała już mu coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy popatrzyła na przedmiot na jej kolanach. Gdyby miała w tamten chwili siłę i humor, zmarszczyłaby czoło, zamiast tego jednak uniosła narzędzie i uniosła jedną brew.

\- Finka wojskowa?

Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

A co to miało być?

Kiedy dobrze się przyjrzała, to wyglądało na nóż z metalu, by to prosto opisać.

Skąd to wziął, nie miała pojęcia, ale zauważyła jedną znajomą insygnię, jakby wygrawerowaną na rącze razem z jakimiś znakami, które na pewno nie były po angielsku.

Szczerze, wyglądały na chiński.

\- To ostrze z cybertronium, Insekcie – wywrócił oczami, kiedy posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie, mówiące, że nie miała pojęcia, co to – Metal z którego jesteśmy zbudowani.

\- Po cholerę mi to?

\- Mogę to wziąć, Człowieku – stwierdził sucho, jego oczy zaświeciły, a jego ręka zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chciała chwycić nóż – Jeśli tego nie chcesz.

\- Nie! – warknęła, niemal opiekuńczo przyciskając ostrze do piersi, po czym odchrząknęła – Znaczy się, nie powiedziałam, że tego nie chcę – wymamrotała – Tylko, po co mi to?

Decepticon spojrzał na nią tak intensywnie, jakby wiedział coś, czego ona nie i odezwał się z tym okrutnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Ty mi powiedz – zaśmiał się na jej minę – Do samoobrony, Insekcie. To sto razy bardziej wytrzymalszy metal niż ten nędzny wasz na Ziemi, który tak chwalicie – pokręcił głową – Po za tym Auto-ścierwa nie zawsze będą na każde twoje zawołanie, Człowieku.

Miała już zaprotestować, że nigdy nie byli, ale się powstrzymała.

Zamiast tego zacisnęła dłoń na rącze i przejechała dłonią po grawerze.

\- Co to znaczy? – spytała ze zmarszczonym czołem, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się do siebie dziwnie zadowolony.

\- Dowiesz się, Insekcie – zapewnił.

Brooke westchnęła na jego tajemniczość, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

Mogła jednak przyznać, że takie cacko faktycznie jej się przyda.

\- Ach, i jeszcze jedno – jego wzrok po raz kolejny znalazł swoją drogę, chociaż nie był już tak łagodny jak wcześniej, ale surowy i jakiś taki…inny – Jeśli jest ci tak bardzo źle, to nie użalaj się nad sobą, tylko przeproś. Naprawdę, ludzie mogą być czasami tacy skomplikowani.

Lennox po raz kolejny musiała się zastanowić czy aby na pewno jechała z tym samym Panem Pączkiem, Decepticon'em, który ją potracił, czy z kimś innym.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Skwituję to tak: Brooke jest nadzwyczaj trudna.  
Brooke:_ *rolles her eyes*  
XXFaith


	12. Chase

Barricade podrzucił ją gdzieś pomiędzy jej domem, a jakimś sklepem, co sprawiło, że przynajmniej pół godziny spędziła na wracaniu do domu. Wszystko byłoby super, gdyby nie jego wymówka.

Był potrzebny gdzie indziej.

No i co? Mógł ją chociaż uprzedzić, a nie niemal wywalać z fotela.

Chociaż kiedy w końcu weszła na znajomy teren, znalazła na nim swoich rzekomych strażników i…niespodzianka.

Jazz'a. I zaraz tylko jak spojrzała na niego, wiedziała, że był wściekły.

W sumie, nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego i miała dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby wiedziała, nie zrozumiałaby.

Zaciskając palce na ostrzu, które podarował jej czarnowłosy, dziewczyna poprawiła plecak i podeszła do nich, obrzucając ich pytającym wzrokiem.

\- No wreszcie – Sideswipe popatrzył na nią z wyrzutem – Gdzie ty do cholery byłaś?!

Blondynka zignorowała go i popatrzyła na blondyna obok, który krzyżował ręce i patrzył na nią ostro, jakby miał do niej za coś żal. I nie dziwiła mu się. Pewnie nieźle mu się oberwało.

Spuściła wzrok, zaciskając palce na rączce i przełknęła ślinę.

Wyminęła srebrnowłosego i biorąc głęboki, ale dyskretny wdech, podeszła do Sunstreaker'a i podniosła na niego spojrzenie, odważnie utrzymując ten okrutny kontakt.

\- Przepraszam.

To było jedno słowo. _Jedno._

Wywołało u Jazz'a i Sides'a zdziwienie, jednak nic u jej strażnika.

Spróbowała więc jeszcze raz i trzymając myśl o radzie Barricade'a, wypuściła powietrze z płuc z niemal świstem.

\- Nie miałam prawa się tak do ciebie odezwać – teraz mówiła po raz pierwszy w jej życiu z serca do osoby z innego otoczenia i miała tylko nadzieje, że w końcu wydusi z siebie to, co zalegało jej w środku – I wiem, że mocno przesadziłam, zważając na to, że was nie znam.

Schyliła głowę.

\- Więc…przepraszam za swoje akcje i zapewniam cię, że już więcej się to nie zdarzy.

 _Tutaj._ Powiedziała to.

Teraz mogła z czystym sumieniem wejść do domu i zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami.

Nie patrząc na niego, odwróciła się. Ostrze schowała powoli do plecaka i miała zamiar zwrócić się ku mieszkaniu, kiedy zauważyła, jaka panowała cisza.

Z wahaniem i niepewnością, spojrzała więc na Sunny'ego.

Nie mogła odczytać jego twarzy. Próbowała. Nie udało jej się.

W końcu Sideswipe spojrzał na nią, jakby po głębokiej rozmowie z kimś w jego umyśle i ze zmarszczonym czołem, zwrócił się do niej.

\- Myślę, że jesteś jedyną osobą, której mój brat wybaczył – stwierdził, ale jakby z niedowierzaniem, kiedy jej wzrok raptownie powrócił do twarzy jej drugiego strażnika z szokiem wypisanym w jej oczach.

Jakby wyczuwając jej pytanie, chłopak prychnął na jej reakcję.

\- Wybaczam – potwierdził, po czym dodał – _Człowieku._

Brooke nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, kiedy na jej twarz wtargnął blady uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się i wbiegła do domu.

Zostawiając całą trójkę nadal bez odpowiedzi na pytania, które krążyły w ich głowach.

* * *

\- Zignorowałaś mnie – stwierdziła surowo Emily, kiedy Brooke była już przy schodach, gotowa wejść na górę do swojego pokoju – Gdzie byłaś?

\- Nigdzie – wzruszyła ramionami, jej sarkastyczny uśmiech powrócił na jej twarz jak zawsze, kiedy rozmawiała z jednym z Williams'ów – Dlaczego? Miałaś nadzieję, że już nie wrócę? – spytała z kpiącym błyskiem w oku.

Kobieta w mgnieniu oka zjawiła się naprzeciwko niej i strzeliła jej z otwartej dłoni w policzek, jednak tamta nawet nie drgnęła, sprawiając, że Emily zamarzła, spoglądając na nią nieco zdezorientowana.

\- Co jest? – puściła jej oczko – Język ci ucięło, Emily? – spytała złośliwie.

Wściekły grymas pojawił się na jej twarzy.

\- Panuj nad swoim tonem, Brooke – ostrzegła, ale tamta tylko wzruszyła ramionami, nie bardzo poruszona jej groźbą – Gdzie byłaś? Zniknęłaś na całą noc, nie myśl sobie, że tym razem ci odpuszczę.

\- A co? Nie jesteś moją matka – stwierdziła ostro, schodząc ze stopnia, na którym wcześniej stała i mrużąc oczy – Nie wiszę ci wyjaśnień na temat tego gdzie spędzam noce.

\- Jesteś niepełnoletnia – warknęła nagle, zaciskając dłoń w pięść – Potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia na cokolwiek robisz.

\- Och, poczekaj – dotknęła czubkiem palca brody, udając, że myśli – Nie, nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie możesz mną rządzić!

Jak na komendę, kiedy jej własny głos się podniósł, kobieta zrobiła to samo ze swoim, tyle, że ona nawet nie próbowała ukryć swojego – och jakże wielkiego – oburzenia.

\- Jestem twoją matką! I tak długo jak żyjesz pod tym dachem, będziesz się mnie słuchać, młoda damo! – warknęła.

\- Nie jesteś moją mamą – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Przynajmniej teraz nie muszą na ciebie patrzeć – prychnęła z pogardą – Sam wstyd. Nic dziwnego, że cię nie chcieli!

To…to było nawet gorsze od tego uderzenia w twarz.

Boleć też bolało mocniej.

I najwyraźniej kobieta trafiła tam gdzie chciała, bo na jej twarzy wyrósł wredny, okrutny uśmieszek, zupełnie inny niż ten, który pokazuje wszystkim wokoło.

\- Tak, Brooke. Nie chcieli cię – dodała dobitnie – Dlatego jesteś tutaj ze nami. Więc tak długo jak tu żyjesz, robisz to, co ci każe. To tyczy się też tego, gdzie i kiedy wychodzisz, zrozumiano? – syknęła.

Ale dziewczyna nie słuchała.

Nie chciała.

Zaczęło jej dzwonić w uszach przy części z jej biologicznymi rodzicami.

Znała prawda, była jej świadoma 24 godziny na dobę, ale słysząc to z jej ust, było jak picie jednej z najbardziej zabójczych trucizn.

I _bolało_. Cholernie.

Kręcąc głową zerwała się z miejsca i po raz kolejny wybiegła z tego przeklętego budynku, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i nawet nie obracając się, kiedy Jazz razem z Sunny'm i Sides'em zaczęli za nią krzyczeć, żeby się zatrzymała. W sumie była zaskoczona, że jeszcze tam stali i rozmawiali.

Ale Lennox tylko wiedziała, że biegła.

Uciekała.

Nie była tylko do końca pewna przed _czym._

* * *

Dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Jazz'a, pięć od Sideswipe'a oraz trzy wiadomości od Jasper'a, to aktualnie wyświetlało się na ekranie jej komórki, którą dziewczyna po kilku minutach postanowiła wyłączyć. Nie była głupia, pewnie chcieli ją namierzyć, sądząc po tym, że nawet William się pofatygował i zadzwonił.

Wszystko to zignorowała.

Siedziała z podkulonymi nogami, które objęła ramionami i próbowała uspokoić swój oddech, desperacko trzymając się tego, że nie mogła się rozpłakać na dobre. Kilka żałosnych skomleń opuściło jej gardło, ale nic poza tym.

Miała zamiar wrócić zaraz po tym jak się uspokoi. Problem jednak tkwił w tym, że nie bardzo wiedziała jak miała to zrobić.

W tamtej chwili miała tylko nadzieje, że inni poddadzą się i zostawiają w spokoju. Wtedy przynajmniej miałaby szansę na powrót bez zadawania pytań.

Musiała przyznać, że w tamtej chwili naprawdę marzyła, żeby coś się stało, już nawet zostawanie z Panem Pączkiem byłoby bardziej interesujące i rozpraszające niż siedzenie pod jakimś przypadkowym drzewem, w miejscu, do którego normalnie się nie zbliżała, bo, po co?

Żałowała, że musiał…

Brooke podskoczyła, zirytowana rozglądając się, kiedy usłyszała klakson.

Wstała.

I niemal pacnęła się w twarz, kiedy zobaczyła tego samego znajomego mustanga, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem się tu znalazł, albo lepiej, co tu robił, kiedy miał być na tym ich statku?

\- Co za niesprawiedliwy świat – mruknęła, szybko doskakując do wozu i zaglądając przez szybę, która została opuszczona, patrząc ostro na Barricade'a – Nie miałeś gdzieś być?

Ale on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ty mi powiedz. W mieście aż roi się od tych Auto-ścierw, więc Screamer wysłał mnie na zwiady – przejechał po niej wzrokiem – A ty? Miałaś być u siebie, Człowieku.

Wywróciła oczami, schylając wzrok.

Ufać im, że zostawią ją w spokoju…Pft! Niech ich cholera…

W oddali zdołała usłyszeć pisk, prawdopodobnie opon, które mocno wryły się w asfalt i mentalnie go przeklęła.

\- Teraz w życiu mi nie odpuszczą – warknęła pod nosem, zapominając o fakcie, że zaledwie kilka minut temu była w rozsypce – Są po mnie – kiedy posłał jej niedowierzające spojrzenie, kontynuowała – Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia – syknęła.

\- Szukają ciebie? – zapytał, na co dziewczyna, mimo, że co chwilę zerkała niepewnie na drogę, skinęła głową.

\- Tak! – warknęła szybko – A _ty_ ich do mnie sprowadziłeś!

Nie było innego wyjścia. Wiedziała, że Autoboty miały ten jeden atut, który pozwalał im na wykrywanie Decepticon'ów, którzy byli w pobliżu. Pamiętała wyraźnie, że ktoś o tym wspominał w jednej z rozmów, w które była wciągnięta.

\- Wsiadaj – rozkazał, na co wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale jej wściekły grymas nadal nie opuścił jej twarzy – Wyraźnie nie masz ochoty na rozmowy, więc skorzystaj z okazji póki mam humor – drzwi pasażerskie otworzyły się, a dziewczyna, mimo, że nadal zdenerwowana, szybko wsiadła.

\- Nie będziesz miał przez to kłopotów? – spytała ostro – Nie chciałam twojej pomocy – stwierdziła, kiedy zauważyła, że jakieś auta się do nich zbliżają.

\- Mam dzień dobroci dla zwierząt – odparł, odpalając silnik i wystrzeliwując naprzód.

* * *

\- Jakiś powód dla którego cię ścigają? – spytał w końcu poprzez radio i Brooke musiała przyznać, że było to dosyć przerażające, patrząc na to, że siedzenie obok niej było puste, a pojazd sam się prowadził.

Lennox wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc w lusterku na jadące za nimi dwa Lamborghini, Porsche i Topkick.

\- Możliwe – przełknęła ślinę, spoglądając na licznik prędkości – Wybiegłam, nic im nie mówiąc, a później wyłączyłam telefon.

Przez chwile panowała cisza, po czym Barricade westchnął zirytowany.

\- Pewnego dnia po prostu zrzucę cię z klifu – stwierdził.

\- Hej, ale to nie przeze mnie cię teraz gonią – obruszyła się, spoglądając na radio z wyrzutem – Właściwie zastanawiam się, co ty im zrobiłeś, że ściągnęli Ironhide'a.

Tamten jednak nie odpowiedział i dziewczyna zorientowała się, że pewnie skupiał się na planie, jak ich wszystkich zgubić.

Szczerze, chociaż nie powiedziała tego na głos, jazda z nim była nawet zabawna. Pomijając oczywiście fakt, że jeśli im się nie uda, będą po kolana w tym wielkim bagnie i żadne z nich nie miało pewnie pojęcia jak by mieli to wszystko wyjaśnić.

Zwłaszcza Brooke, zważając na to, że jechała z ich wrogiem.

Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić pomysły, jakie latały im w procesorach, ale najtrafniejszym by było na pewno to, że mogła być przez niego porwana.

\- Trzymaj się mocno, Insekcie – nakazał nagle, sprawiając, że blondynka popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie – Wiem jak ich wyminąć – wyjaśnił krótko.

\- Co ty…? – ucięła, ale przygotowała się w razie czego, spoglądając na samochody, które jechały teraz w nieco rozluźnionym konwoju.

I wtedy, kiedy już miała zapytać, co zamierza zrobić, w jednej sekundzie kierownica mocno skręciła w lewo, a ręczny został zarzucony gwałtownie w tył. Nie miała nawet czasu na krzyknięcie, kiedy mustang zrobił ostry skręt w kształcie „U", po czym z tą samą prędkością przemknął pomiędzy oszołomionymi ścigaczami, starając się zachować jak największy dystans.

Lennox z mocno wytrzeszczonymi oczami, trzymając się dłonią na desce rozdzielczej, wzięła głęboki wdech, po raz kolejny nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa i tylko zerkała, co kilka sekund patrząc z niedowierzaniem w lusterku na to, że cała czwórka w oddali zatrzymała się raptownie, ale nie podjęła po raz kolejny pościgu.

\- Cóż, nie oczekiwałem, że to zadziała – stwierdził do siebie, na co Brooke zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- _Serio?_

Wywróciła oczami, poprawiając się na miejscu w chwili, kiedy on włączył ponownie swój holoform.

\- Na razie odpuścili – mruknął Barricade, tym razem jadąc odrobinę wolniej – Ale teraz, kiedy wiedzą, że jestem w mieście zaczną je ciągle patrolować – stwierdził niechętnie.

Blondynka zignorowała go i oparła głowę o fotel, zamykając oczy.

\- …Słuchasz mnie w ogóle, Insekcie?

\- Przestałam dziesięć minut temu – odparła swobodnie, otwierając oczy – Dlaczego? Nieprzyzwyczajony do ludzi, którzy cię ignorują?

\- Nie – odpowiedział sucho i widząc, że teraz go słucha, ciągnął dalej – Muszę cię gdzieś podrzucić i znowu wrócić do bazy. Jakieś pomysły, Człowieku?

Wzruszyła natychmiastowo ramionami.

Nie bardzo. Jej ostatnia kryjówka została spalona, do domu nie mogła i nie chciała wrócić, a Jasper i reszta domagaliby się od niej odpowiedzi, a po za tym nie bardzo znała miasto, więc była na stracie.

\- Gdziekolwiek będzie spoko – stwierdziła po chwili, po czym zmarszczyła czoło i wzięła głęboki wdech – Chociaż jest ten taki opuszczony magazyn koło wysypiska. Tam może być – odparła, na co mężczyzna skinął głową.

Miała tam kiedyś swoją własną oazę.

Uciekanie przed zbirami Trent'a miało kilka plusów. Nigdy nie wiedziała, na co się natknie, kiedy biegła.

 _Hmm, nie wiedziałam, że jesteśmy tak blisko_ , pomyślała, kiedy po kilku minutach zatrzymał się przed wielkim wejściem i otworzył drzwi.

Zrezygnowana, chwyciła plecak i wyszła.

\- Zrób mi przysługę – zaczął, kiedy miała już zniknąć w środku – I trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów.

Dziewczyna zasalutowała mu i patrzyła jak odjeżdża przez kilka sekund, po czym z westchnięciem skierowała się do środka.

* * *

Wyszło na to, że Brooke zastała swoje legowisko w perfekcyjnym stanie. Dokładnie tym samym, w którym je zostawiła i szczerze się z tego cieszyła. Znalazła nawet stare radio, kilka płyt, koc i poduszki, więc nie miała się, co martwić. Mogła tam zostać na noc lub dwie.

Problemem był jednak jej telefon.

Włączyć go czy nie włączyć? Takie pytanie pływało w jej głowie, kiedy rozważała wszystkie plusy i minusy. Wiedziała z doświadczenia, że jak tylko połączy się z Internetem, zaczną znowu poszukiwania.

Przynajmniej Epps, bo zgadywała, że już wiedział.

Ale nie miała, naprawdę ochoty na radzenie sobie z tym całym bałaganem.

\- Nieźle się urządziłaś – powiedział ktoś, sprawiając, że dziewczyna podskoczyła i wytrzeszczyła oczy, rozglądając się – Co miałaś z WF? Nowi mówią, że zniknęłaś w sekundzie, kiedy wybiegłaś z domu.

- _Jasper_ – imię wypłynęło z jej ust zanim się powstrzymała, na co szatyn posłał jej szeroki uśmiech i zeskoczył z auta, na którym stał – Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Tamten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zapominasz, że znam wszystkie twoje kryjówki – przypomniał, podchodząc do niej i spoglądając na jej posłanie – Co tym razem powiedziała?

Brooke musiałaby być głupia, myśląc, że Lennox się nie pokapował w minucie, kiedy do niego zadzwonili.

Pokręciła głową i machnęła lekceważąco dłonią.

\- To, co zwykle – prychnęła – Przypomniała mi o moim miejscu.

\- W innych słowach, obraziła cię po raz setny – przetłumaczył Jass, siadając obok niej i rzucił jej na kolana jabłko – Mówiłem ci tyle razy, idź z tym na policję – westchnął, ale ona tylko potrzasnęła po raz kolejny głową.

\- Wiesz, że by mi nie uwierzyli – stwierdziła – Williams'owie mają w garści całe miasto – powiedziała z pogardą.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- A co z Lennox'ami? – spytał po chwili.

\- Co z nimi? – zapytała dziwnie na niego patrząc, kiedy on wywrócił oczami i położył się na kocu.

\- Ten jeden to z wojska, nie? – przypomniał – Dlaczego nie wykorzystać tej sytuacji i wyrwać się z tego piekła? Chyba, że wolisz zapylać na dodatkowe zajęcia z gry na dzwonkach do szóstej, też może być – stwierdził, kiedy tamta nagryzła jabłko.

\- Nie zamierzam ich wykorzystywać – obruszyła się, mrużąc oczy – Nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy, Jasper.

\- Cokolwiek mówisz, _Księżniczko_ – chłopak dramatycznie westchnął – Na końcu i tak wszystko wychodzi na moje, wiesz o tym.

Blondynka parsknęła śmiechem i wywróciła znowu oczami.

\- Co sprowadza mnie do pytania – dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego poważnie – Gdzie byłeś przez te kilka miesięcy?

Ale szatyn wzruszył ramionami, wgapiając się w szczelinę w budynku nad nim.

Zrezygnowana, zajęła się jedzeniem swojego drugiego śniadania.

Przynajmniej nie musiała się przed nim tłumaczyć.

* * *

\- Nie zamierzasz tam dzisiaj wracać – to nie było nawet pytanie, jednak dziewczyna skinęła głową, bazgrając coś w zeszycie – Hah, jestem jasnowidzem.

Brooke wywróciła oczami na jego przechwalanki.

\- Po prostu mnie znasz – sprostowała chłodno.

Jasper westchnął.

\- Psujesz mi zabawę – stwierdził, jednak blondynka tylko wywróciła oczami, nie odpowiadając – Uh huh, co tam masz? – zapytał, zaglądając jej przez ramię, ale niebieskooka tylko odepchnęła go ramieniem.

\- Nic, czym musisz sobie zaprzątać ta pustą łepetynę – odparowała, po czym zamknęła zeszyt, chowając go w plecaku i wyjęła swoją komórkę i popatrzyła na nią przez chwilę, po czym przytrzymała przycisk i po chwili ekran się zaświecił.

\- Wiesz, że nie dadzą ci spokoju, nie? – Jasper obserwował ją, kiedy prychnęła i się zaśmiała – Jak na osobę, która – popatrzył na zegarek w jego własnej komórce – uciekała przed nimi przez trzy godziny, gładko to przyjmujesz – stwierdził sucho.

\- Och, po prostu zadzwonię i powiem im, że nic mi nie jest – wzruszyła ramionami, przeglądając ile połączeń i wiadomości ją ominęło – Chociaż w połowie oczekiwałam, że przestaną się mną przejmować po pół godzinie od mojego zniknięcia.

Chłopak tego nie skomentował i znowu położył się na kocu.

\- Po za tym robi się ciemno – kontynuowała – Połowa z nich pewnie siedzi przed telewizorami i zżera popcorn.

Szatyn wydał z siebie zamyślonym dźwięk.

\- Prawda – odparł – Mają grać Gwiezdne Wojny – potwierdził jakby to wyjaśniało wszystkie problemy na świecie.

I tak jak oczekiwała, urządzenie zaczęło grać znajomą piosenkę „ _Stand In the Rain_ " w momencie, kiedy wyszła z pola wiadomości. Posłała zwycięski uśmiech w stronę Lennox'a, który wywrócił oczami i nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę, nie patrząc kompletnie na to, kto do niej dzwonił.

\- Brooke Lennox, z kim mam przyjemność mówić? – spytała wyuczonym, formalnym głosem, który wbiła jej do głowy Emily od wczesnych lat.

\- Och, dzięki Bogu, nic ci nie jest?

Dziewczyna uniosła do góry brwi zaskoczona, ale nie pokazała tego, kiedy odparła ze swobodą, zupełnie jakby pytał jej się o pogodę.

\- Uh, nie – zaśmiała się – Dlaczego?

 _Brawo, Brooke. Graj głupią,_ pochwaliła się z sarkazmem w głowie, kiedy Jasper prychnął pod nosem.

\- No… - William wydawał się zagubiony – Hide mówił, że byłaś z Barricade'em. Byliśmy pewni, że cię porwał – poinformował ją, już lekko mniej zaniepokojony, teraz, kiedy mógł z nią normalnie porozmawiać.

Jednak blondynka westchnęła.

Oczywiście, że ją widzieli.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to byłam ja? – spytała, ale takim tonem jakby rozmawiała z dzieckiem, które deklarowało, że widziało w nocy potwora – Spędziłam połowę dnia z dala od Pana Pączka. Dałabym wam znać gdyby nagle się zjawił.

Okay, więc może _trochę nagięła_ prawdę, ale nie zamierzała go wkopać. Wyglądało na to, że Autoboty chciały go rozwalić i bez tego.

\- Och, to znaczy Ironhide tak mówił – powiedział, nieco strącony z pantałyku – Wszystko by się zgadzało.

 _Uh, nie,_ pomyślała, nie wszystko.

Ale wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Cóż, powiedz mu, żeby się przeszedł do Medyka, bo najwyraźniej ma coś z oczami – skwitowała ostrzej niż zamierzała, ale to tylko zapewniało jej bezpieczny grunt pod nogami.

\- Ech, może faktycznie – mruknął niepewnie i dziewczyna mentalnie pogratulowała sobie za swoją grę aktorską – W końcu ma swoje lata.

Nadal wyczuwała, że był podejrzliwy, ale zostawiła to tak jak było.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nic ci nie jest? – zapytał po chwili ponownie.

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło.

Powiedziała, że jej nic nie jest, nie?

Szczerze, czasami nie wiedziała, co im tak naprawdę łaziło po głowie.

Nie potrzebowała ich troski.

\- Może ty też powinieneś się do niego przejść – zaproponowała – Już mówiłam.

Usłyszała nerwowy uśmiech.

\- Racja – mogła praktycznie zobaczyć, że się uśmiecha – Musiałem być pewny.

 _Taa, racja,_ pomyślała z pokręceniem głowy.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powtórzyła twardo – Powtórz to reszcie, bo nie mam zamiaru się im tłumaczyć – nakazała po chwili wahania.

\- Hah, okay. Tak zrobię – William odparł z jakimś dziwnym uśmiechem w głosie, na który dziewczyna wywróciła oczami – Do zobaczenia, Brooke.

Z tym połączenie się zakończyło.

Dobra, dwa kłopoty z jej głowy za jedynym razem.

Wszystko szło świetnie.

\- Nadal upierasz się, że im nie zależy? – spytał złośliwie.

Brooke łypnęła na niego wściekle, po czym rzuciła w niego telefonem.

\- Auć! Nie bij leżącego!

Lennox wywróciła oczami.

* * *

\- Myślisz, że skłamała? – spytał Sideswipe ze swojego miejsca, na co Lennox wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o Ironhide'a – Znaczy się, po co miałaby to robić?

Jednak mężczyzna tylko westchnął.

Jazz i Sunstreaker na siebie spojrzeli, a Ironhide mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co młoda mówi – stwierdził szorstko – Była z nim, widziałem to na własne oczy – rozejrzał się po obecnych – Opcje są dwie: Albo ją zastraszył albo pracuje dla Con'ów jako szpieg – postawił twardo.

William popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, Sunstreaker uniósł do góry brwi znudzony, a Jazz i Sideswipe potrzasnęli głowami. Ten pierwszy skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał na niego, wywracając oczami.

\- Albo Brooke doskonale wie, co robi – podsunął, zwracając na siebie uwagę – Och, błagam was. Na pewno mówimy o tej samej dziewczynie, która miała odwagę przeciwstawić się _Ratch'owi?_

Uzyskał tylko lekko zmieszane spojrzenie od Ironhide.

\- Ale…dlaczego miałaby nas okłamać? – odezwał się Sideswipe, ale sabotażysta tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie siedzę w jej głowie – stwierdził zgryźliwie – Miała powód, to na pewno.

\- Więc, co? Po prostu pozwolimy jej tak za każdym razem uciekać? – Sunstreaker prychnął – Równie dobrze możemy przestać ją chronić.

\- Och, zamknij się – syknął Sides, uderzając go w ramię.

\- On ma rację – włączył się pułkownik, na co blondyn skinął z wdzięcznością głową, piorunując wzrokiem brata – Po co by to w ogóle robimy? Nie zrozum mnie źle, Jazz, ale Brooke za każdym razem ucieka – zaznaczył.

Srebrnowłosy otworzył usta żeby odpowiedzieć, jednak w tym samym momencie, podszedł do nich Epps, sprawiając, że wszyscy zamilkli.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nich z uniesionymi brwiami i pytający wzrokiem.

\- Jakiś problem? – zapytał, spoglądając na strażników jego przyjaciółki, ale Autoboty tylko wzruszyły ramionami, pozostawiając część z wyjaśnianiem dowódcy.

Lennox westchnął.

\- Brooke znowu uciekła – poinformował, na co ciemnoskóry uśmiechnął się do nich ze współczuciem.

\- Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz – stwierdził, ale Will pokręcił głową.

\- Okłamała nas – dodał.

Żołnierz zmarszczył czoło, rozglądając się po nich, ale każdy miał ten sam niezdecydowany wyraz twarzy, jakby nie wiedzieli zupełnie, co z tym faktem zrobić. Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela zaciekawiony.

\- Na temat Barricade – ciągnął tamten – Ironhide twierdzi, że z nim jechała, kiedy wyminął ich na drodze.

\- Taa, zrobił niezły skręt – przyznał szczerze czerwonowłosy.

\- Barri…Zaraz, to nie ten gościu, co ją potrącił? – spytał dla upewnienia się, na co skinęli głowami – I kryła go?

\- Tak – potwierdził – Wszystko byłoby spoko, ale Epps zrozum. Brooke zgodziła się na ochronę, ale cały czas albo nas okłamuje, albo unika, albo ucieka. To nie ma sensu – stwierdził bezradnie, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

Robert wywrócił oczami.

\- Zamierzacie się od niej odciąć, bo dziewczyna ma problemy w domu? – spytał jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Co?! Nie to powiedziałem! – stwierdził defensywnie, na co Epps rzucił mu spojrzenie typu „serio?".

\- Dobrze wiecie, że Brooke nie ma najlepiej – zaznaczył, patrząc na nich znacząco – A to, że ucieka? Ma to w naturze. Naprawdę macie zamiar się poddać tylko dlatego, że dzieciak znika?

\- Epps…

\- Nie – przerwał twardo, mierząc ich nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem – Dobrze, skłamała o Cade'dzie. Może miała powód? Nie wiecie nawet, dlaczego o to zrobiła.

\- To, co my mamy zrobić? – spytał sfrustrowany Sunstreaker – Pozwolić jej się bawić w niańkę dla Con'a?

Ciemnoskóry po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie zranił jest, co nie? – uzyskał potwierdzenia – Więc, może skoro nic nam o nim nie powiedziała, to może w jakiś sposób się zaprzyjaźnili?

Tym razem wszyscy bez wyjątku popatrzyli na niego jakby oszalał.

\- Epps, wiesz, kim są i mimo to upierasz się, że ona,…że ona i on…?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Macie inne pomysły? – zapytał zirytowany – Rany, zachowujecie się jak grupa jakiś dzieciaków. Zapytajcie ją o niego, albo go schwytajcie. Sposobów jest wiele, musicie tylko zdecydować, który jest dla nich obu najlepszy.

\- Prędzej umrę niż pozwolę mu na krzywdzenie niewinnych – wywarczał Ironhide, jego silnik ryknął, zaskakując William'a, który się o niego opierał, sprawiając, że podskoczył, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Tylko pamiętajcie, że nie wiecie, co ją z nim łączy – przypomniał już się odwracając – Jeśli ją skrzywdzicie, odpowiecie za to – zagroził, oddalając się.

Lennox westchnął.

\- Dlaczego życie jest takie skomplikowane? – zapytał, kręcąc głową.

Na to, nikt nie miał odpowiedzi.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hejo_ _Więc…macie jedenastkę, która moim zdaniem mogła być kompletnie lepsza gdyby nie fakt, że byłam ostatnio mocno zestresowana. Ale…  
 **Brooke:** Przejdź do sedna, proszę._

 _ **Me** : Ależ ty miła *mutters* Brooke i Pan Pączek są na etapie „Jesteśmy wrogami, ale to nie znaczy, że cię zabiję". Rozumiecie przekaz, nie?  
 **Brooke:** Sedno.  
_ _ **Me:** Ach, tak, okay. Więc…możecie być zaznajomieni z moim drugim opowiadaniem „The Lightning". Ktoś, coś? Chodzi mi o to, że nie mogę zająć się pisaniem drugiej części dopóki nie zajmę się tym opowiadaniem, ale przydałoby mi się kilka pomysłów na One-Shoty.  
_ _ **Brooke:** Żeby ta niedorajda nie zapomniała, co i jak.  
_ _ **Me:** Tak, dziękuję, Brooke *sarcasm* Więc jeśli mieliście jakieś pomysły, albo napisałam coś, a wy chcieliście zobaczyć, co innego, to proszę podzielcie się nimi. Naprawdę mi to pomoże.  
_ _ **Brooke** : Jest też możliwość na One-Shoty z tego opowiadania. Wystarczy podsunąć tylko pomysł.  
_ _ **Me:** Tak, więc dziękuję za uwagę i do napisania ;)_

 _XXFaith_


	13. Voice

\- Ta czapka ci pasuje – stwierdził po chwili Jasper w drodze do jej domu, kiedy dziewczyna wyjęła ją z plecaka i założyła, sprawiając, że chłopak praktycznie nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy zakrytej włosami.

\- Mówiłeś – stwierdziła sucho – Cztery razy odkąd minęliśmy sklep – dodała, kiedy tamten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem… - urwał, spoglądając na coś przed nim, po czym pozwolił sobie na wymuszony uśmiech – Czyżby twoi przyjaciele postanowili cię odwiedzić? – spytał.

Jednak ze zmarszczonym czołem, Brooke stwierdziła, że to nie byli jej „przyjaciele" i kiedy chłopak wskazał na auto, zamarzła w miejscu.

Tam oto na drzwiach był fioletowy znaczek.

Ale nie Autobotów.

 _Decepticon'ów._

Wytrzeszczyła oczy, chwytając chłopaka za dłoń i w chwili, kiedy zobaczyła, że ktoś się w nich wpatruję, ciągnąc go rzuciła się biegiem w drugą stronę. Lennox popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany, zastanawiając się czy nie powinien zaprotestować, kiedy usłyszał pisk opon na asfalcie, sprawiający, że tylko przyśpieszył.

\- Zgaduję, że to nie ci, co?! – krzyknął przez wiatr, na co potrząsnęła głową, szukając jakiegoś wyjścia z tamtej sytuacji.

Zamiast jednak tego znalazła się w ślepym zaułku.

\- Świetnie – mruknęła, patrząc na drabinę, po czym na nią wskazała – W górę.

\- Jesteś pewna? – spytał sceptycznie.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie. A teraz w górę – warknęła.

 _Ugh, dlaczego dzisiaj?_ , pomyślała zirytowana.

* * *

Brooke miała cały dzień zaplanowany, _naprawdę._

Miała wrócić do swojego pokoju przez okno, zjeść obiad i skontaktować się znowu z Jasper'em.

Cholera, nawet zamierzała zacząć się przygotowywać na dodatkowe zajęcia, które niedługo miały wejść w jej życie.

Czego jednak nie planowała to siedzenie w jakiejś celi z metalu tylko dlatego, że jej – och jakże wspaniały – przyjaciel, postanowił zmienić jej strategię i zamiast ukryć się z nią, schował się w jednym z wiatraków na szczycie budynku. Co sprawiło, że blondynka nie mając więcej czasu, dała się złapać łażącemu trójkątowi, który brzmiał bardzo podobnie do dziewczyn w jej klasie.

Modliła się tylko, że ten kretyn skontaktuje się z tymi jej strażnikami, bo nie uśmiechało jej się siedzenie w ciemnym, lodowatym pomieszczeniu przez jeszcze kilka godzin.

\- Jesteś okropnie cicha jak na człowieka – stwierdził po raz setny jeden z Decepticon'ów którzy jej pilnowali.

\- A ty cholernie brzydki jak na robota, ale jakoś ci tego nie wypominam, co nie? – odgryzła się ostro.

Tamten spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale więcej się nie odezwał.

 _Po prostu wszystko było świetnie_ , pomyślała.

* * *

\- Interesujące – mruknął Starscream, patrząc na odczyty na jednym z datapadów, które miał na swoim biurku, jednak zignorował dziewczynę, która stała zirytowana obok.

Minęła kolejna godzina i nic. Brooke nie tyle co była wściekła, co zirytowana, głodna i spragniona, a siniaki które dostała od Skywarp'a, kiedy ją tu przyniósł dawały o sobie znać.

I ludzie dziwili się, że nikt nie lubił poniedziałków.

\- To, że mam mózg czy to, że ty masz procesor? – spytała, obserwując jak Decepicon mruczy coś niezrozumiale pod nosem.

\- Ugh, zamknij się robaku – warknął.

\- Jeśli chciałeś spokoju, to porwałeś nie tą, co trzeba – wywróciła oczami, patrząc na niego znacząco, po czym skinęła na tabletopodobne coś w jego dłoni – Co to? Wykryłeś, że mam raka? – spytała.

Wgapiał się w nią przez chwilę zdezorientowany, po czym wywrócił oczami.

\- Wykazujesz dziwie mocne radiowanie z Wszechiskry, co powinno być niemożliwe. Zważając, że jesteś tylko nędznym robalem – wyjaśnił, na co wzruszyła ramionami, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co to, ale akceptując odpowiedź.

\- Więc, co?

\- To, że żeby przyjrzeć się temu bliżej, muszę zapoznać się z twoim ciałem i…

\- Woah, woah, gościu! – blondynka wstała z miejsca gdzie siedziała przez te kilka sekund i popatrzyła na niego jakby urosły mu dwie głowy – Nie zbliżasz się do mojego mózgu _ANI_ mojego ciała! To molestacja seksualna!

Starscream tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Ludzie są tacy irytujący – stwierdził, kręcąc głową.

Tym razem jednak blondynka tego nie skomentowała, zamiast tego przełknęła ślinę, jej mózg gorączkowo starał się znaleźć jakiś punk zaczepienia, który wykorzystałaby, żeby jakoś tego uniknąć.

Nic jednak nie przyszło.

I miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie przyjdzie.

* * *

 _Więc…teoretycznie jestem uziemiona_ , stwierdziła w duchu, spoglądając na kraty i tego samego Con'a, który wcześniej jej pilnował.

To nie był na pewno pierwszy raz, kiedy czuła się bezsilna.

Pamiętała wyraźnie te momenty, kiedy Jack spijał się do takiego stopnia, że bez słowa szarpał ją za ramię i natychmiastowo zabierał do piwnicy lub kiedy nie udało jej się coś w szkole, a nie miała możliwości zapytania o pomoc i wtedy Emily na nią krzyczała.

I Boże, ta kobieta była _gorsza_ od _Starscream'a._

Równie dobrze kojarzyła fakt, że wbrew temu, co próbowała sobie w mówić, czasami słowa Nathalie były tak prawdziwe, że Brooke znajdywała się w sytuacji, gdzie chciała tylko zeskoczyć z mostu albo schować się i nigdy nie wychodzić.

Lennox zdawała sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy i nauczyła się jednej czy dwóch w czasie jej pobytu u nich.

Prawda bolała _. Mocno._

Do tego stopnia, że człowiek zamyka się i stara karmić samego siebie kłamstwami, w nadziei, że może to zakończy jego cierpienie.

Ale blondynka nie była głupia. Przyjęła wszystko na klatę.

Jednak kosztem swojego szczęścia.

Nagły dźwięk i warknięcie, totalnie wytrąciło ją z równowagi, kiedy zauważyła, że strażnicy się zmieniali.

Żaden z nich nie był jednak z tego zadowolony, sądząc po przekleństwach jakie wylatywały im z ust od czasu do czasu.

Ale Brooke milczała.

Przynajmniej zostawili ją na razie w spokoju.

* * *

W prostych słowach, Epps był _wkurzony._

Sideswipe i Sunstreaker wymieniali się spojrzeniami, kiedy mężczyzna uderzył w ścianę, niemal sycząc z bólu, kiedy popatrzył na krew, która ciekła z rany na jego dłoni. Jednak nie uspokoił się. A Jasper nie próbował nawet mu pomóc, po prosty piorunował spojrzeniem każdego, kto do niego podchodził.

Tak było dopóki William nie wkroczył na scenę, patrząc na nich z poważną miną, jakby dowiedział się, że ktoś umarł.

\- Nie możemy nic zrobić – stwierdził wtedy.

Gdyby to było możliwe, Epps uderzyłby kogoś.

Krzesłem.

W _twarz._

Jednak tylko warknął coś pod nosem, patrząc na niego wściekły, na co Lennox pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Nie wiemy gdzie jest Nemezis – stwierdził bezradnie, nienawidząc jak żałośnie w tamtej chwili wyglądał jego przyjaciel – Nie mamy pojęcia nawet kto ją porwał, Epps. Nic nie możemy zrobić w tej sytuacji.

\- Więc będziemy siedzieć? – warknął zirytowany, Jasper prychnął – Tak po prostu?!

\- Czego się spodziewałeś? – spytał chłopak, mężczyzna obrzucił go gniewnym spojrzeniem, jakby go za coś obwiniał.

\- Och, zamknij się – syknął.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami, powracając do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.

Czuł się po prostu _świetnie_.

Dowiedział się, że kosmici istnieją, toczy się wojna, Brooke nie ma szansy na przeżycie, a na szczycie, że ludzie którzy mieli ją chronić, zawiedli na całej linii.

\- Hej, hej! – pułkownik uniósł do góry ręce, na co się na niego popatrzyli – Spokój, dobra? Nie pomożemy jej kłócąc się – stwierdził, po czym zerknął na ciemnoskórego, który wywrócił oczami – Słuchaj, stary, wiem, że sprawa nie wygląda najlepiej, ale odzyskamy ją.

Jednak tamten go nie słuchał.

Po prostu pokręcił głową, odchodząc.

Kiedy niebieskooki popatrzył na Jasper'a, tamten odwrócił wzrok.

Zrezygnowany, oddalił się w poszukiwaniu Optimus'a.

* * *

 _Epps przejechał wzrokiem po grupce ludzi, którzy przed nim stali, jednak jego wzrok pozostał na jednej z dwóch dziewczyn, które dostały się na trening. Zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na nią, kiedy tamta uniosła do góry brew. Niemal wyzywająco, jednak nie odezwała się nawet słowem._

 _Zmierzył ją od góry do dołu. Była najniższą z nich wszystkich, miała blond włosy, spięte w kucyk i elektryczno niebieskie oczy, wyrażające zupełnie nic. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, nie okazała nawet zdenerwowania, kiedy przejechała wzrokiem po dwóch żołnierzach po jego lewej._

 _\- Okay! – zawołał, wskazując na puste miejsce, odrywając wzrok od dziewczyny – Zobaczmy, co macie. Kto pierwszy? – spytał._

 _Nikt się nie zgłosił, zamiast wszystko, co usłyszał to szmer i wtedy blondynka uniosła dłoń, występując z szeregu._

 _\- Ja – odezwała się, jej głos był nie tyle melodyjny, co miał w sobie ten dystans, zupełnie jakby bała się, że jak powie coś jeszcze, coś jej się stanie._

 _\- Na środek – polecił, po czym kiwnął głową na Fig'a, który skinął i przeszedł, stając przed blondynką._

 _Robert popatrzył na nią. Przyjęła pozycję, ale mógł widocznie zobaczyć, że była niedopracowana i zupełnie…dziwna? To było słowo? I wtedy mężczyzna zaatakował. Epps kątem oka obserwował, wiedząc, że ktoś taki jak ona nie da mu rady._

 _Ale wytrzeszczył oczy._

 _Bo dokładnie w minucie kiedy jego pięść była przed jej twarzą, dziewczyna złapała ją, wykręciła mu rękę do tyłu i łokciem walnęła w plecy, sprawiając, że Fig upadł z jękiem._

 _I to wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nawet ta grupka, która ich obserwowała, zaniemówiła._

 _Ciemnoskóry ocknął się i skinął na drugiego żołnierza._

 _Graham nie zaatakował pięścią, jednak próbował ją zmylić. Niebieskooka uśmiechnęła się sprytnie i w momencie, kiedy ten uderzył noga, ona zrobiła dokładnie to samo, jednak kucając i kierując uderzenie w jego odsłonie udo. Ten syknął, spoglądając na nią, kiedy także spotkał się z asfaltem._

 _Epps zagwizdał z podziwem, podchodząc do niej._

 _\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytał._

 _Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami._

 _\- Brooke – uśmiechnęła się, po czym się wyszczerzyła –_ Brooke Lennox, _sir._

* * *

\- I nie mamy bladego pojęcia, gdzie może być ich baza? – spytał po raz dziesiętny William, siadając w fotelu, kiedy Prime pokręcił głową.

\- W czasie kiedy mamy swoje przypuszczenia, pułkowniku, nie wiemy niczego na sto procent – przyznał z westchnięciem – Możemy tylko czekać.

\- Ale ty nie rozumiesz! – stwierdził głośno, po czym się skrzywił – Nie możemy czekać! Bóg wie, co teraz mogą z nią zrobić!

Optimus jednak potrząsnął głową po raz kolejny.

\- Nie mamy wystarczająco dużo informacji na ten temat – stwierdził najłagodniej jak umiał, szczerze żałując, że tylko to mógł mu powiedzieć – Jest to żałosna sytuacja, ale obawiam się, że możemy tylko czekać na cud.

\- Cholernie wielki – wymamrotał niewyraźnie, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

Zawiedli.

Brooke nie była tutaj, została porwana, a oni mogli tylko czekać.

Kompletnie nic, co mogli zrobić się nie liczyło.

Nie wiedzieli gdzie była, z kim była, co się z nią działo, czy jest ranna.

Byli w jednym wielkim zaułku, jakby utknęli na jednym poziomie w grze, która była niemożliwa do przejścia i mogli tylko czekać.

Czekać.

William prychnął.

Wątpił, żeby mogli zrobić nawet to.

Nie z wściekłym Epps'em i kolejnym cywilem, który dowiedział się o Autobotach.

* * *

Blondynka westchnęła po raz setny, patrząc na sufit i próbując skupić się na pozostaniu przytomną, kiedy w jej celi po raz kolejny rozległ się jakiś wrzask i kilka przekleństw. Ktoś nawet obił się o metal, który musiał być blisko niej, bo poczuła jak się trzęście. Jednak w następnej minucie, wszystko ucichło.

Brooke wywróciła oczami.

Teraz była to norma.

~ _Ależ ty optymistyczna_ ~

Dziewczyna podskoczyła przerażona, kiedy w jej głowie rozległ się jakiś głos, nienależący ani do jej głosu rozsądku, ani do głosu, który miał w zwyczaju przedrzeźniać ją.

~ _Nie martw się_ ~ - zaćwierkał radośnie - ~ _Pozbyłam się go_ ~

Och, to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego tak długo nie miała żadnego ataku paniki.

Ale…

Co… _kim_ to _coś_ było?

~ _Woah, nie jestem czymś_!~ - oburzyło się - ~ _Jestem Wszechiskrą_!~

Och, to…

Zaraz, _co_?

\- Żarty sobie stroisz? – syknęła, na co strażnik się na nią dziwnie spojrzał, sprawiając, że zmrużyła oczy – Co się gapisz?! – warknęła.

Ten wywrócił oczami, ale przestał się w nią wgapiać.

Dziewczyna prychnęła, krzyżując ramiona.

~ _Och nie bądź taka przewrażliwiona_ ~ - zaśmiała się - ~ _Wszystko będzie okay_ ~

Brooke szczerze w to wątpiła.

Miała w głowie kolejny, irytujący głosik.

Jak to wszystko miało być okay?

~ _Wiesz, może gdybyś powiedziała prawdę Autobotom…_ ~

Lennox wywróciła oczami.

Jasne, powiedzieć im prawdę.

Żeby zabili Barricade'a i uznali ją za zdrajcę? Taa, bo to było wspaniałym planem na jej dalsze życie.

~ _Optimus taki nie jest!_ ~ - zaprzeczyła oburzona - ~ _Jestem pewna, że z chęcią cię wysłucha!_ ~

Ale dziewczyna prychnęła, jakby tym rozbawiona, kręcąc głową.

~ _Dlaczego mi nie wierzysz?_ ~

Blondynka zaśmiałaby się gdyby nie fakt, że znowu by się na nią dziwnie patrzyli. Jakimś dziwnym trafem odczuwała dokładnie to, co rzekoma Wszechiskra, w tym jej frustrację, jak i małą złość.

~ _Będziesz mnie ignorować?_ ~

Brooke uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Yup, to było przezabawne.

* * *

 _Epps miał zamiar pójść do łóżka, kiedy usłyszał jakieś kłótnie na końcu korytarza. W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar je zignorować, w końcu jego uczniowie lubili wdawać się w bójki, a później zwykle się godzili._

 _Tym razem jednak zatrzymał się na chwilę._

 _\- …przynamniej nie nakładam na twarz tony tej tapety, co tak skromnie nazwałaś makijażem – prychnęła Brooke, zakładając ramiona pod biustem._

 _\- Patrz na to, co mówisz, suko – warknęła ostro brunetka i jeśli Robert się nie mylił, jej imię brzmiało Clarisse – Teraz, mamy do pogadania…_

 _\- Hej! – zawołał, sprawiając, że brunetka podskoczyła i spojrzała przerażona na mężczyznę, szybko go rozpoznając – Co to ma znaczyć? – zmrużył oczy._

 _Clarisse patrzyła to na niego, to na blondynkę, ale nie wydusiła z siebie nawet jednego słowa pod jego czujnym okiem. Zrezygnowany, skierował się do dziewczyny obok, która piorunowała ją wzrokiem._

 _\- Brooke?_

 _\- Sir – odparła chłodno, kiwając na powitanie głową._

 _Epps oparł się pokusie, żeby westchnąć._

 _\- Co tu się dzieje?_

 _Niebieskooka z niemal błyszczącymi oczami w lekkim półmroku, popatrzyła na niego poważnie, po czym wskazała na dziewczynę obok._

 _\- Clarisse nie trawi mojej osobowości – wyjaśniła krótko – Więc próbowała mnie zastraszyć i zmusić, żebym opuściła…_

 _\- Nic nie zrobiłam! – wykrzyknęła, na co ciemnoskóry popatrzył na nią ostro._

 _\- Sugerowałbym, żebyś zniżyła swój głos – ostrzegł, na co tamta popatrzyła zawstydzona na ziemię, widocznie nie spodziewając się nagany – Niektórzy próbują tutaj spać – przypomniał._

 _\- Przepraszam, sir – wymamrotała, rzucając gniewne spojrzenie w stronę Lennox, która wywróciła tylko oczami – Mogę iść do swojego pokoju? – zapytała po chwili, kiedy nic więcej nie odpowiedział._

 _\- Możesz iść – machnął na nią dłonią, kiedy zaczęła się oddalać, po czym popatrzył na Brooke, która kręciła tylko głową – Jak często się to zdarza?_

 _Jakby zaskoczona, że o niej pamiętał, wytrzeszczyła oczy._

 _Zamrugała kilkakrotnie i nieco skuliła się w sobie._

 _\- Czasami – odparła cicho, zupełnie innym tonem niż tym, którym posługiwała się sekundy temu z Clarisse jako świadkiem._

 _\- Dlaczego mi tego nie zgłosiłaś? – spytał cierpliwie, niemal zaskakując samego siebie, jednak Brooke milczała przez niemal cały ten czas, obserwując wszystkie jego ruchy, jakby w obawie, że może jej się od niego oberwać – Brooke?_

 _\- Sir?_

 _Był nie tyle, co zaskoczony, co nieco przerażony strachem w jej głosie, ale zmusił się żeby to zignorować, w końcu miała do tego prawo._

 _\- Dlaczego?_

 _Spuściła głowę._

 _\- Szukanie pomocy jest oznaką słabości – stwierdziła, niemal zdezorientowana – Jeśli nie mogę sobie sama z nią poradzić, to nie jestem warta tego treningu – dodała nieco śmielej, ale tym razem z nutką niepewności, jak dziecko które recytowało wierz i doszukiwało się jego znaczenia._

 _Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło._

 _\- Kto ci tak powiedział? – oburzył się._

 _Ale ona wzruszyła ramionami._

 _\- Emily powiedziała, że bycie perfekcyjnym jest wszystkim – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramionami – Więc jeśli nie potrafię…_

 _\- Kim jest Emily? – spytał, unosząc dłoń i jej przerywając, jakby sam się w tym wszystkim pogubił, sprawiając, że dziewczyna uciekła skołowana – Nie, wiesz co, nie mów mi – pokręcił głową._

 _Blondynka posłusznie zamilkła, kiedy do niej podszedł, kładąc ręce na jej ramionach i udało jej się nie wzdrygnąć na jego dotyk, zaciekawiona, co ma jej do powiedzenia._

 _\- Jesteś tutaj na miesiąc lub dwa – stwierdził twardo, patrząc jej w oczy, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że dziewczyna go słucha – Więc przyzwyczaj się proszę do tego, że nie masz być idealna._

 _\- Ale… - zaczęła, na co potrząsnął głową._

 _\- Nie – uciął krótko – Nie masz być idealna, Brooke. Masz dawać z siebie wszystko, ale nie oczekuję od ciebie perfekcji – powiadomił ją, niemal z tą samą łagodnością z którą zwracał się do własnych dzieci._

 _\- Dlaczego? – przechyliła głowę._

 _Epps westchnął._

 _\- Bo_ nikt _nie jest idealny – stwierdził._

 _Brooke spuściła wzrok._

 _\- Masz ochotę na gorącą czekoladę? – spytał nagle, chcąc jakoś ją rozproszyć, na co popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona._

 _\- Gorąca…czekolada? – spytała cicho, jakby niedowierzając._

 _To tylko sprawiło, że w środku zmarszczył czoło, ale na zewnątrz oferował jej uśmiech._

 _\- Tak, co prawda mamy tego mało, wiesz, zasady naszego medyka – urwał, patrząc jak jej oczy się zaświeciły – Nigdy nie miałaś gorącej czekolady? – zapytał nieco skołowany, na co potrząsnęła głową – Cóż, może czas to zmienić? – zaproponował._

 _W głowie pogratulował sobie na widok wielkiego rozmarzonego wzroku, jaki uzyskał od blondynki, zanim pociągnął ją w stronę stołówki._

* * *

~ _Nie zamierzasz iść spać?_ ~

Brooke wywróciła oczami, kręcąc głową i obserwując jak strażnicy po raz kolejny zmienili się i teraz zamiast gościa, który zwykle jej pilnował, pojawił się jakiś inny, bardziej…cichy.

~ _Ludzie potrzebują przynajmniej ośmiu godzin snu_ ~

Lennox prychnęła rozbawiona.

Przez kolejne godziny nikt nie przyszedł.

Nawet Decepticony dały jej spokój na ten czas.

Ale to okropne uczucie pustki nadal wypełniało jej duszę, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że to nie była ich wina. To był w końcu jej pomysł żeby się wtedy wspiąć na ten budynek zamiast schować się w środku. Była pewna, że takim sposobem uniknęłaby porwania.

Nie była jednak pewna, co do kwestii obrażeń.

Skywarp to jeden cholerny _ninja._

Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy się pojawi, a kiedy już to zrobi, kończy się z na siniakach.

Serio, życie jej nienawidziło.

Ale myśląc o tym w optymistycznej wersji, Brooke nie musiała znosić Jack'a i Emily, ani ciągłego gadulstwa Wiedźmy.

W sumie, musiała przyznać, że nawet brakowało jej Czerwonego Idioty i Tostera.

No…tego drugiego trochę mniej, ale Sideswipe wydawał się być kimś, kto zawsze znajdywał jakiś sposób, żeby złe zdarzenie zmienić w dobre. Niby to zwykłym żartem, czy może komentarzem, ale jakimś cudem jej to pomagało.

I Jazz…On był jednym z pierwszych do których lubienia się, Lennox przyznała się niemal na początku.

Musiał się nieźle wkurzyć, kiedy zniknęła.

A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

Bo tak naprawdę nie była przecież tego taka pewna, co nie?

Nikt nie wiedział, co im siedziało w głowach, dopóki się nie wypowiedzą.

~ _Jednak ci zależy!_ ~

Osobiście, blondynka nie widziała, co w tym oświadczeniu było taka dobrą wieścią, ale spoglądając na swojego dzisiejszego strażnika celi, westchnęła.

\- Może masz rację – wyszeptała.

* * *

Jasper wywrócił oczami, opierając się o ścianę, kiedy reszta dyskutowała.

W pomieszczeniu był taki hałas, że sam ledwo słyszał swoje myśli, a co dopiero jakieś słowo z tego, co mówili.

W końcu jednak ktoś ich uciszył.

Lennox powstrzymał się przed komentarzem.

\- …czyli nic – Jazz dokończył, jednak chłopakowi jakoś umknęła reszta jego wypowiedzi – Hej, młody! – zawołał w końcu, na co Jasper wyraźnie niezadowolony uniósł do góry brew – Masz jakieś pomysły?

Dlaczego myśleli, że skoro oni byli w ślepym zaułku, on nie był, nie miał pojęcia.

Zamiast tego znudzony przejechał po wszystkich wzrokiem, niemal wywracając po raz kolejny oczami na ich miny.

W końcu westchnął.

\- Nie macie u nich jakiegoś szpiega? – spytał w końcu zirytowany – Nic, kompletnie?

\- Nie – stwierdził sucho William, jakby sam fakt, że jakiś chłopak mu to wypominał był czymś okropnym.

\- No, to jesteście udupieni – stwierdził, kręcąc głową, a kiedy uzyskał oburzone spojrzenia, prychnął – Oczekujecie ode mnie jakiegoś lekarstwa czy coś? Brooke da sobie radę sama – odparł w końcu.

\- Nie, kiedy jest z Decepticon'ami – stwierdził ostro Ironhide, reszta się z nim zgodziła.

\- Jesteś tego taki pewien? – spytał w końcu – Dawała sobie radę długo przed wami. Może być marnym człowiekiem w ich oczach, ale jest w stanie wymyślić strategię, która utrzyma ją przy życiu na tyle, żebyście wy, ptasie móżdżki, mogli do niej dotrzeć – powiedział po chwili.

William mruknął coś pod nosem, Epps wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie mamy szansy na odzyskanie jej – przypomniał.

Jasper wzruszył ramionami.

\- W takim razie, Brooke wie to samo – mruknął do siebie, chociaż wszyscy go słyszeli – Jestem pewien, że coś wymyśli.

Ale spotkał się z niepewnymi spojrzeniami i wiedział, że próbował przekonać nie tylko ich, ale także siebie.

* * *

Brooke spędziła przynajmniej pół godziny na piorunowaniu wzrokiem Starscream'a, kiedy tamten wparował i zabrał ją z jej celi do jakiegoś innego pomieszczenia. Takiego z bardzo ostrymi narzędziami na stole na których widok dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Weź się uspokój – warknął zirytowany – Nie użyję tego na tobie – stwierdził.

Niebieskooka uniosła do góry brew, jakby wyzywając go, żeby powiedział coś jeszcze, jednak tamten tylko wywrócił oczami, przyciągając drugi stół, tym razem jednak z jakimś innym urządzeniem, które Brooke rozpoznała dopiero po kilku minutach.

\- Oszalałeś?! – wrzasnęła na niego, sprawiając, że ten nie oczekując tego niemal poskoczył – Pogięło cię?! Rąbnięty jesteś?! Ty w ogóle masz jeszcze ten procesor czy w czasie lunchu ci go ktoś wyrwał, co?!

\- Ugh, ucisz się, robaku – mruknął, ignorując ją w czasie, kiedy pisał coś na datapadzie.

\- Po cholerę ci człowiek jak zamierzasz go prądem kopnąć?! – warknęła, prawie, że zgrzytając zębami z wściekłości – Martwa ci się nie przydam, Screamer – stwierdziła.

\- Możliwe – wzruszył ramionami, przygotowując urządzenie – Ale to jedyny sposób na wydobycie z ciebie lepszych odczytów.

Blondynka z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w niego.

Okay, mogła to teraz przyznać.

Była _przerażona._

Cholernie.

Zupełnie jak w domu, kiedy Jack się spijał. I to było najgorsze. To debilne uczucie bezsilności i bezradności. Nie mogła zrobić niczego więcej jak krzyknąć, ale jakimś cudem się powstrzymała.

To nie był czas na słabości.

Przynajmniej nie przez następne pięć minut.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić? – zapytała zgryźliwie – Bo dostałeś jakieś głupie odczyty?

Nic jej nie pomagało.

Nawet jej humor wydawał się stracić na efektywności.

\- Och, nie dramatyzuj – nawet, gdy nie pokazał tego na twarzy, w jego głosie można było wyczuć rozbawienie – Nie zginiesz…jeszcze – zaśmiał się szyderczo na jej minę, kontynuując to, co robił.

 _Raz_.

Jeden raz chciała żeby faktycznie Autoboty wiedziały gdzie była i akurat, kiedy ich potrzebowała ich nie było.

~ _Jasper miał rację, prawda?_ ~

Brooke wywrócił oczami.

On zawsze miał rację.

~ _Jeśli cię to pocieszy, nie będziesz w tym sama_ ~

Lennox z całej woli chciała uderzyć ją w twarz za tą radość w głosie i tym razem żałowała, że ta cała Wszechiskra nie miała fizycznej postaci.

Oberwałaby.

 _Stołem._

W twarz.

~ _To…nie było miłe_ ~

Nie miało być, pomyślała z pokręceniem głowy, po czym popatrzyła na Starscream'a, zaciskając mocno oczy.

* * *

Minutę później w pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko krzyki.

Przynajmniej dopóki Brooke nie zemdlała.

Wtedy wszystko ucichło.

* * *

 **A/N: _..._** _Nie planowałam tego.  
_ Naprawdę.  
XXFaith


	14. Rescue

Była głodna.

Była spragniona.

I cholernie _wkurzona_ do takiego stopnia, że nie tylko próbowała powstrzymać się od rozklejenia ze złości, ale także powstrzymać się od wrzeszczenia na ten cholerny, irytujący, denerwująco radosny głosik w jej głowie, który śmiał się nazywać _Wszechiskrą._

Wszystko to spadło na nią jak tona cegieł.

Albo tsunami na miasto.

Lepiej, jak Trent tego dnia, kiedy złamała mu nadgarstek.

Na samą tą myśl, jej humor nieco się poprawił i parsknęła śmiechem.

Tak, to był dzień do zapamię…tania…

Brooke spuściła wzrok.

Nie był to czasem dzień, w którym Barricade ją potrącił? Dzień, w którym skończyła kolejną klasę? Dzień, w którym…straciła swoje nudne, bolesne życie?

Potrząsnęła głową.

Tak. To ten.

Jej humor po raz kolejny zanikł.

Właśnie…

\- Starscream chce cię znowu widzieć, Człowieku – warknął jeden z żołnierzy, sprawiając, że Lennox skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie, wstając o własnych siłach i mrużąc na niego oczy, kiedy brutalnie złapał ją i podniósł.

Bolało.

 _Bardzo._

Ale nie wydała z siebie ani jednego dźwięku, wiedząc, że przecież za chwilę i tak będzie żałośnie wrzeszczeć i niemal błagać o litość.

Kolejny dzień na Nemezis, a dziewczyna czuła się jakby była tutaj przez wieczność.

* * *

\- Cóż, ależ ty w skowronkach – mruknął Jasper, kręcąc głową, kiedy zobaczył nikogo innego jak Galloway'a we własnej osobie – Woah – zmarszczył czoło.

Wtedy go to uderzyło.

To uczucie znajomości, jakby już kiedyś go zobaczył.

Ale nie potrafił jednak przyrównać go do nikogo, kogo znał.

\- Nie byłeś czasem zwolniony? – spytał zirytowany William, spoglądając na niego z niemal takim samym morderczym wyrazem twarzy, co Epps w tamtej chwili – Za grożenie cywilowi w szczególności?

\- Och, zamknij się – warknął mężczyzna – Jestem tu po swoje rzeczy – stwierdził.

Ale nadal, ten głos…

Szatyn przechylił głowę w bok, lustrując go wzrokiem, po czym pokręcił głową.

Może miał już teraz zwidy, albo halucynacje.

To na pewno nie byłoby mu obce.

\- Grzeczniej – syknął ciemnoskóry – Nie jesteś tu już szefem, wiec trochę szacunku by się należało – stwierdził ostro.

\- Myślisz, że będę się słuchać takich żałosnych żołnierzy jak wy? Jasne – prychnął z pogardą, niemal dorównując Sunstreaker'owi – Wy, co zdradziliście swój gatunek dla…dla tych wybryków natury – wskazał głowa na stojących w swoich prawdziwych formach Sideswipe'a i Sunny'ego.

Och, więc nie jest fanem kosmitów, pomyślał rozbawiony, patrząc jak mężczyzna robi się coraz to bardziej czerwony na twarzy.

\- …więc uprzejmie proszę, żeby nie zwracał się pan do moich żołnierzy tym tonem, Panie Galloway – och, duży przemówił.

Lennox miał zamiar odwrócić się i wyjść z hangaru, kiedy mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili go zauważył, wskazując na niego palcem.

\- Co to ma być? Kolejny cywil? – pokręcił głową, ignorując resztę – Hej! Ty!

Lennox, który stał w odległości kilku metrów, niechętnie do niego podszedł, specjalnie się ociągając i wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

\- Tak?

Wyraźnie zaskoczony, Theodore nie dał po sobie tego poznać, zamiast tego zmrużył oczy i dłonią wskazał na pomieszczenie.

Jasper przejechał wzrokiem po podłodze.

\- Widzę, błyszczy się – wzruszył ramionami – Coś jeszcze?

William uniósł do góry brew, Optimus po prostu siedział cicho, a bliźniaczy wymienili się spojrzeniami. Epps nie zmienił swojej miny.

\- Co za totalny brak manier dla starszych – warknął oburzony.

Dlaczego to takie znajome?

To był kolejny gościu w czarnym garniturku, ten z wyższych sfer, dlaczego był taki znajomy, kiedy wiedział, że nie powinien?

\- Co za totalny brak szacunku dla gości, którzy uratowali twój tyłek – uśmiechnął się złośliwie na jego wytrzeszczone oczy – Ale przecież nie mogę cię winić. **Starsi** ludzie mają tendencje do zapominania pewnych rzeczy – stwierdził, jakby to było nic.

\- Słucham?! – niemal, że krzyknął.

\- Czego?

Znowu ten cholerny uśmieszek.

Galloway musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie chciał tak bardzo posunąć się do takiego stopnia, żeby właściwie go uderzyć.

\- Masz pojęcie, do kogo mówisz? – spytał, ale tamten tylko ponownie wzruszył ramionami, nie widząc kompletnie, że stworzyli niezłą scenę, która przyciągnęła parę innych ludzi na miejsce zdarzenia.

\- Ciebie, oczywiście – prychnął.

Czy było to w ogóle możliwe, żeby człowiek wyglądał jak pomidor?, zastanawiał się cicho w głębi siebie szatyn, patrząc na mężczyznę, nadal próbując się dowiedzieć, dlaczego był taki znajomy.

\- Jestem jednym z ważniejszych osób w rządzie, pracuję u boku prezydenta we własnej osobie – oświadczył dumnie.

\- Fajnie – skwitował – Panie Ważniak, ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną? Nikt nie prosił cię o streszczenie swojego życia.

\- Uważaj na słowa, dzieciaku – syknął.

\- A co? Zanudzisz mnie na śmierć? – zakpił ze śmiechem.

\- Możesz być pewien, że nikt cię nie zatrudni – warknął – Będziesz mieć wielką plamę na papierach do końca życia!

Nie jest to czasem nielegalne?, pomyślał.

Naprawdę, to było urocze.

On? Próbował grozić jemu? Hah! _Żałosne._

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się nazywam – przypomniał, uśmiech na swoim miejscu, ten błysk w oku, o którym wspomniała zawsze Brooke pojawił się w chwili, kiedy Jasper skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- To się dowiem – stwierdził twardo.

Jeśli chciał komuś zaimponować, to mu się nie udało.

Szatyn miał ochotę zaśmiać się na cały głos, ale utrzymał swoją posturę.

\- Mocno w to wątpię – powiedział pewien siebie, patrząc jak mężczyzna, mimo, że starał się tego nie pokazać, lekko się zawahał.

\- Ach, tak? Niby dlaczego?

 _Czy ten facet mógł się stać bardziej dziecinny?_ , zapytał się w duchu zażenowany.

\- Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co nie?

Ugh, niech go ktoś zatka zanim dostanie w twarz.

\- Pożałujesz tego – wysyczał w końcu, odwracając się w kierunku, który prowadził do jego starego biura, na co brązowooki wywrócił oczami.

\- Przed czy po tym jak się stąd wyniesiesz? – zawołał, ale został zignorowany.

Jasper prychnął, kręcąc głową.

Ludzie byli tacy beznadziejni, stwierdził.

Ale w końcu on był jednym z nich, prawda?

Ech, życie. Zawsze takie skomplikowane.

Zdał sobie boleśnie sprawę z uwagi, jaką przykuli, kiedy rozejrzał się wokoło siebie. William mrugał, jakby nie wierząc w to, co widział, Epps…on jakoś się nie zmienił, Optimus patrzył na niego z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, Sunstreaker i Sideswipe byli nieco oszołomieni.

I wtedy był Jazz. Ten mrużył oczy, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, ale także z podziwem, aż w końcu zwrócił się do Ironhide'a, który mierzył go wzrokiem z niemal tym samym wyrazem twarzy, co Ratchet.

O reszcie już nie wspominał. Niektórzy zerkali na niego jak na bohatera.

Bardzo denerwujące, gdyby się go spytało.

\- Co? – warknął.

\- Totalnie wstawiłeś się za nimi – stwierdził Lennox.

Szatyn powstrzymał się od walnięcia się z otwartej dłoni w twarz.

\- Nie – wycedził niechętnie – Stwierdziłem fakt.

\- Wstawiłeś się za nimi – powtórzył głucho.

Jasper patrzył na niego jak na głupca, po czym wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył ostro, w tym momencie połowa widowni wróciła do swoich obowiązków, widocznie wyczuwając, że nic więcej się nie stanie – Co…Co ja w ogóle tutaj z wami robię, co? Argumenty, ludzie, cholerny rząd i dupek, który próbuje mnie zniszczyć. Naprawdę – mamrotał, gotowy odejść, po czym potrząsnął głową, jakby chcąc się pozbyć tych myśli.

\- Nieźle go urządziłeś – stwierdził sucho Sideswipe.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla was. Rany – wywrócił oczami, zaczynając iść w drugą stronę – Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Brooke podchodzi do was z dystansem – mruknął.

Nachalność. Tak.

Jedna rzecz, której Brooke nienawidziła bardziej niż jego ciągłych komentarzy.

Pokręcił głową, oddalając się.

* * *

~ _Więc…może jednak powinnaś odpocząć_?~ - zaproponowała Wszechiskra, na co Brooke potrzasnęła słabo głową, owijając się ramionami i trzęsąc się na całym ciele, próbując chować się w cieniu swojej celi.

Po za rzadkim mdleniem, Lennox odmawiała zamykania oczu.

Ani Wszechiskra, ani jej wieczne zmęczenie i obietnica spokoju jej nie przekonała.

W pewnym momencie, dziewczyna stwierdziła, że jej nazwa jest o wiele za długa, a ona sama nie miała siły już wymawiać jej całej.

Ale jak miała nazwać irytujący głosik, który przez cały czas był wesoły?

Optymistka?

Długie.

Iskra?

Nudne.

Kostka?

Mało oryginalne.

Blondynka westchnęła i skrzywiła się, kiedy zmieniła swoją pozycję, sprawiając, ze jej obolałe ciało dało znać o jego obrażeniach, ale siedziała cicho.

Debatowała nad tym przez ostatnie godziny…albo może były to minuty? Sama nie wiedziała, ale nie mogła się zdecydować. Żadne nie pasowało.

~ _Może użyj jednego z ziemskich imion?_ ~ zaproponowała łagodnie.

Niebieskooka wywróciła oczami.

 _Łatwo było jej mówić,_ stwierdziła.

Ale szybko przeszukała pamięć w poszukiwaniu jakiś pasujących.

Janette…, Lucy…, Danielle…, Elisa…, Caroline…, All…

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło.

Allisa.

~ _Idealne ~_ skomentowała radośnie Wszechiskra.

Na to dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Nie ma rzeczy idealnych – warknęła, powracając do poprzedniej pozycji na chłodnej podłodze – Nigdy nie było.

Mogła mentalnie wyczuć, że Allisa wywraca oczami.

~ _Och, nie przesadzaj_ ~ zaśmiała się ~ _Tak się mówi_ ~

Jakim cudem mogła to wiedzieć, Brooke nawet się nie pytała. Zamiast tego westchnęła, dochodząc do wniosku, że faktycznie nieco ją podniosło. Ale był głodna, wyziębiona, obolała i spragniona. Na szczycie tego była zirytowana i wściekła. Brzuch skręcał jej się niemiłosiernie, a na jej głowę, co kilka minut spadała choroba zwana migreną.

Czuła się do bani.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że była sama i nie sama ta myśl, sprawiała, że było jej niedobrze.

Ale wiedziała, że musi jakoś stamtąd wyrwać.

Gdyby tylko nie fakt, że była taka cholernie słaba…

* * *

\- Dlaczego wtedy uciekła? – spytał nagle William, kiedy po kilku minutach milczenia usiedli przy stole w stołówce, patrząc na Jasper'a, który prychnął pod nosem – Byłeś z nią wtedy, prawda?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Jeśli nie wiesz, najwidoczniej nie mam ci mówić – stwierdził sucho, nagryzając jabłko, na co szatyn wywrócił oczami, patrząc na niego ostro.

\- A my myśleliśmy, że z Brooke jest problem – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem – Jesteś nawet gorszy od niej. Nie możesz powiedzieć miłego?

Brązowooki łypnął na niego spod łba, wstając.

\- Brooke została porwana przez bandę jakiś kosmitów, a ty się zastanawiasz nad tym, dlaczego zwiała z domu? – zapytał zirytowany – Lepiej byście coś zrobili, a nie siedzieli jak kopnięte szczenięta.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nic nie możemy zrobić – stwierdził ostro.

\- A kogo to wina? Moja czy wasza? – syknął.

Obaj piorunowali się spojrzeniami przez dłuższą chwilę, kiedy Epps w końcu wydał z siebie niezadowolony odgłos i odepchnął mężczyznę na bok.

\- Wasze kłótnie jej nie pomogą – stwierdził oschle – Weźcie się w garść.

Jasper zmrużył oczy, po czym z powrotem usiadł.

\- Nic jej nie pomoże – odparł, nie patrząc na nich – Chyba, że jakiś cud.

* * *

Wyszło na to, że nieważne jak Brooke gorączkowo myślała, wniosek był taki sam.

Nie miała szansy na ucieczkę.

Była słaba, ledwo trzymała się na nogach, a co tu dopiero mówić o chodzeniu.

~ _Mogłabym pomóc_ ~ zaproponowała nagle Allisa, sprawiając, że Lennox uniosła do góry brew, widocznie zainteresowana, jednak pokręciła głową.

Cokolwiek by zrobiła Wszechiskra, była pewna, że wymęczyłoby ją do końca. Wolała nie ryzykować swojego życia dla jednej próby.

Więc blondynka zrezygnowana przełknęła ślinę, czując jak pali ją gardło. Powieki stawały się coraz to cięższe i cięższe, a brzuch skręcał ją teraz jeszcze mocniej niż na początku, sprawiając, że dziewczyna jęknęła cicho.

I wtedy strażnik wszedł do jej celi.

Brooke powstrzymała się od zwymiotowania.

* * *

\- Po jakie licho mi strażnik? – warknął Jasper zirytowany, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i piorunując wzrokiem Lennox'a razem z Optimus'em, który zaskakująco był cicho, jakby rozumiejąc, że jego i tak nie posłucha.

\- Słuchaj, młody – westchnął – Rozumiem, że możesz mieć problemy i w ogóle, ale ochrona jest wymagana, jeśli nie chcesz żeby twoim bliskim stała się krzywda, okay? Więc…

Nagle uciął. Szatyn dawał mu jakieś zdziwione spojrzenie, jakby powiedział coś…coś głupiego, może? Szokującego? Może powiedział coś źle? Ale pauzując i sprawdzając, nic takiego nie znalazł.

I wtedy brązowooki parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie rozumiem, co jest w tym śmiesznego – stwierdził sucho, jakoś niezadowolony, że nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Och, boże – pokręcił rozbawiony głową, po czym popatrzył na niego niemal poważnie – Nie mam bliskich, gościu.

William zamilkł, nieco oszołomiony.

\- Nie masz…?

Jasper wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Nie mam.

Albo Will był zbyt oszołomiony żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, albo po prostu zaczął tonąć w morzu współczucia na ton, jakim odezwał się chłopak.

Dlaczego każdy z nich musiał mówić o nich w taki sam sposób?

Taki jakby zupełnie nie obchodził ich fakt, że byli sami?

Pewnie, miał jakieś pojęcie o przemowy domowej u Brooke i mógł zrozumieć, chociaż troszeczkę, ale on? Co jemu zrobili jego rodzice, że wydawał się zadowolony z tego powodu?

\- Mogę zapytać dlaczego?

Och, odważył się.

Widział u Optimus'a, że jego też ciekawiła odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Ale Jasper oprzytomniał, a jego wzrok stwardniał, a kolor jego oczu jakby się ściemnił, przypominając bardziej niebo w nocy niż czekoladę.

\- Nie – syknął ostro.

William podniósł do góry ręce.

\- Spokojnie – zerknął na Prime – Jesteśmy ciekawi, to tyle.

Mężczyzna obok niego kiwnął głową.

\- Nie musisz się czuć zmuszony do odpowiedzi – przypomniał, widząc jego nieufny wzrok na jego prawdziwej formie w oddali – Nie oczekujemy żadnej. Pułkownik Lennox tylko wyraził swoje zainteresowanie twoją sytuacją.

Jasper mrużył oczy, widocznie zastanawiając się czy mu wierzyć.

W końcu jednak, lekko się rozluźnił.

Lennox uznał to za znak, żeby kontynuował.

\- Strażnik jest jednym z Bot'ów, w dzień służy dla ciebie, jako auto i w razie niebezpieczeństwa ma obowiązek zawieźć się do bezpiecznego miejsca. Musi wiedzieć, gdzie, kiedy i o której wychodzisz, gdzie mieszkasz, z kim się spotkasz, gdzie pracujesz i takie tam – wyjaśnił krótko i patrzył jak szatyn unosi do góry brew.

\- A jeśli nie mam mieszkania ani pracy?

Pułkownik powstrzymał się od westchnięcia.

Po czym dał sobie sprawę z tego jak zabrzmiało.

\- Czekaj, to ile ty masz lat? – spytał, po czym potrząsnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wytrzymałby tej świadomości, kiedy tamten otworzył usta – Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Masz w ogóle, co jeść? Jakieś pieniądze?

Przez chwilę była cisza. Chłopak patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy wyczuł coś na wzór troski.

\- Ostatnie wydałem na motel – stwierdził sucho.

\- A jedzenie?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kiedy jestem głodny, coś znajduje – mruknął – Nie tak trudno przeszukać śmietnik, zapukać do czyjś drzwi lub znaleźć parę groszy.

William pacnął się z otwartej dłoni w twarz, nie mogąc po prostu znieść tego, co słyszał i zamiast tego uniósł jedną dłoń na znak, żeby dali mu minutę.

Bo chłopak nie mógł być starzy niż zaraz po osiemnastce. Teoretycznie był jeszcze dzieckiem.

Takie słowa wychodząc z jego usta były jak sztylety w jego ojcowskie serce.

Sama myśl o tym, że jego córka mogła skończyć tak samo gdyby…

 _Nie._ Mężczyzna potrzasnął głową. _Nie, nie, nie i nie._

\- Jesteś teoretycznie bezdomny i bezrobotny – powiedział do siebie, na co Jasper i tak skinął głową, widocznie obojętny – Nie masz gdzie się podziać, zgadza się?

\- To powiedziałem, tak? – syknął.

Nie lubił gdzie ta rozmowa się sprowadzała.

Wcale.

W końcu pułkownik wymienił spojrzenie z Optimus'em, który wydawał się rozumieć jego prośbę i skinął głowa.

Usatysfakcjonowany, odwrócił się z powrotem do niego.

\- Świetnie. W taki razie możesz zostać w bazie – stwierdził jakby to było nic – Dostaniesz własną kwaterę z łazienką, będziesz mieć dostęp do stołówki i innych części bazy, a na dodatek będziesz mieć stały kontakt z Autobotami.

Lennox zaniemówił.

Nie był do końca pewny jak miał się czuć w takiej sytuacji, a ten cholerny…miły…uśmiech przywódcy Botów mu nie pomagał.

Z jednej strony miał zamiar odpowiedzieć stanowcze „nie" i koniec kropka, rzucając jakiś obrzydliwy komentarz i obelgę, bo wiedział, do czego takie coś prowadziło. Nie znał ich, nie przepadał za nimi, a na szczycie tego wszystko było to, że połowa z nich była z kosmosu.

Ale była też ta druga część, która krzyczała żeby się zgodził.

Potrafił sobie poradzić na ulicy, oczywiście. Ale nie mógł, absolutnie nie mógł nawet zasłaniając się nogami i rękoma zaprzeczyć, że oferta ciepłego łóżka, wody i jedzenia nie była kusząca.

Bo była.

Cholernie kusząca.

Ale nie znał ich.

Brooke tak, on nie.

Dlaczego miałby się zgodzić, jeśli byli mu obcy?

Ale z drugiej strony przecież oni jego także nie znali, był nie na swoim terytorium, był… Był jak owca w wybiegu T-Rex'a, niby miał tam być, ale za chwilę miał zniknąć.

W końcu zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, potrząsając głową.

Katem oka zauważył, że teraz wyglądali niemal to zadowoleni z siebie, jakby wiedzieli, że się tego nie spodziewał, a jednocześnie tego nie planowali.

\- Jeśli się zgodzę – zaczął podejrzliwie, wzrokiem jeżdżąc z jednego do drugiego, jakby bał się, że zaraz coś przeoczy i wejdzie w jakieś sidła – otrzymam to…wszystko?

Tak niemal się zawahał i był blisko zająknięcia się, ale kłamałby gdyby powiedział, że ta propozycja go nie zszokowała.

\- Tak – potwierdził Optimus – Zostanie przydzielony do ciebie także strażnik…

\- Ale ja…

\- …w razie gdybyś chciał opuścić bazę lub w razie…innych rzeczy – kontynuował, jakby wcale mu nie przerwał, zupełnie do tego przyzwyczajony.

Jasper nie był głupcem.

Wiedział, co kryło się za tym wszystkim.

Że po jakimś czasie może zostać wykorzystany, gdyby dowiedzieli się o jego zdolnościach, gdyby wiedzieli o jego przeszłości. Wiedział, że to była tylko kwestia czasu i w końcu coś się stanie.

Ale znowu, skoro ceną za to wszystko był strażnik, to dlaczego nie spróbować?

\- Mówisz, że dostanę to – zrobił ruch ręką jakby chciał coś pokazać – za darmo?

Trochę trudno było mu w to uwierzyć.

\- Zostałeś w ciągnięty w tą wojnę nie ze swojej własnej woli – stwierdził w końcu – To jest coś, co możemy zrobić…

Ale Jasper nie słuchał, tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Dostanę to za darmo?

Optimus przerwał, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

\- Tak – powiedział z wahaniem za niego William.

Podjąć się tego czy nie podjąć?, pomyślał sobie.

W końcu wywrócił mentalnie oczami.

Pożałuję tego, stwierdził.

Ale na głos odparł:

\- Co muszę podpisać?

* * *

Brooke oficjalnie stwierdziła, że był jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej i nie była za bardzo z tego dumna.

Zdarła sobie mocno gardło całym tym krzykiem i tym razem nie zemdlała. Och, nie. Starscream w końcu stwierdził, że kiedy była nieprzytomna, odczyty się nie zgadzały z tymi, kiedy była świadoma swojego otoczenia, więc wstrzyknął jej coś, co sprawiło, że nieważne jak bardzo chciała, nie mogła stracić przytomności.

Cholernie długo zajęło mu odgadnięcie tego, jakby się ją spytało.

~ **Złości w tobie, dużo jest, padawanie** ~

Przez jeden moment Lennox miała wrażenie, że uderzy głową w ścianę.

Później dotarł do niej ten jeden, denerwujący fakt.

\- Czy ty…czy ty właśnie nazwałaś mnie…? – blondynka z niedowierzaniem popatrzyła przed siebie – Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz o Star Wars'ach? – syknęła.

Och, nie miała siły na radzenie sobie z czymś takim.

Nawet głupia Wszechiskra była fanką Gwiezdnych Wojen.

Wszechiskra!

To był moment w którym Brooke zaczęła wątpić w swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

~ _Och, słyszałam jak rozmawiałaś z tym młodym człowiekiem_ ~ - wyjaśniła w końcu, ta irytująca radość z powrotem pojawiła się w jej głosie.

Brooke zrobiła sobie mentalną notkę, żeby zabić Jasper'a jak tylko wróci.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

Jeśli. Jeśli wróci, a tego nie wiedziała.

Tym razem ból był nie do wytrzymania, nogi ugięły się pod nią w minucie, kiedy jej strażnik od celi rzucił – tak, rzucił – nią na ziemię. Była pewna, że był to jej najbardziej zawstydzający moment w jej życiu. Musiała się dosłownie czołgać do swojego miejsca w kącie, a i to przyszło jej z niemałym trudem.

Robiło jej się także niedobrze i była nawet wdzięczna, że nie miała, czym zwymiotować. Ale przynajmniej migreny ustąpiły…

~ _To by była moja zasługa_ ~ - wtrąciła Allisa.

Została jednak zignorowana.

Siniaki, które wcześniej dostała od Skywarp'a zrobiły się żółte, ale bolały o wiele mniej. Także nieco zaskoczyły dziewczynę, ale i to zostało zignorowane.

Jednak nadal trzęsła się i miała wrażenie, że zaraz tam zamarznie.

Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy jakiś trzask doszedł do jej uszu.

Chwilę potem jakby pisk metalu o metal.

Następnie Brooke mogła się tylko domyślać, kiedy usłyszała jęk bólu, a jej cela się niemal zatrzęsła.

~ _Hah, twój opiekun…_ ~ Wszechiskra jeszcze coś mówiła, ale szczerze blondynka przestała słuchać.

Coś jej nie pasowało.

Pewnie, najpierw pomyślała, że może hej~! Cony się znowu biją i narzekają.

Ale było inaczej.

Bo jej strażnik poderwał się na równe nogi z niemal przerażonym wyrazem twarzy i zasalutował komuś, kogo z takiej odległości Brooke nie mogła rozpoznać.

Ale rozpoznała kolory. Biały i czarny, doskonale ze sobą kontrastujące, ale mimo to jakoś dziwnie odstawały. Jakby nie pasowały kompletnie do sytuacji. I jej uwagę przykuł ten napis, ledwo odczytany zmęczonym wzrokiem, na ramieniu.

 _„Police"._

Blondynka wytrzeszczyła momentalnie oczy, sapnęła i wgapiała się w nowego Decepticon'a z czymś niewyraźnym na twarzy.

Była tylko jedna osoba, którą Brooke znała i wiedziała, że była z policji.

Pan Pączek.

Cholerny _Barricade._

* * *

Gapił się na tą kartę przez już dobre pięć minut.

Albo dziesięć.

Szczerze sam już nie wiedział.

Ale nieważne jak na nią spojrzał, pisało na niej to samo.

„ _Jasper Lennox,_

 _Członek N.E.S.T,_

 _Strażnik Jazz"_

Więc stał w miejscu, tępo wpatrywał się w tą…wizytówkę i zastanawiał się czy odebrało mu mózg, kiedy zgodził się na to wszystko. A winą obarczał jedzenie. Gdyby nie to, nie byłby w tym bagnie, nie musiałby robić z siebie idioty i…

Zaraz, czy Jazz nie był gościem, który piorunował go w tedy spojrzeniem?

Nie, no, świetnie. Miał strażnika, który go nienawidził.

Życie go kochało, serio.

Więc z tego, co powiedział żołnierz, który mu to dał, kartę można było zamienić w każdej chwili, miała dostęp do jego pokoju i w razie potrzeby służyła także za przepustkę.

W końcu podniósł wzrok, słysząc, że ktoś za nim idzie w jego stronę.

\- Jeśli chciałeś się podkraść, do ci się nie udało – stwierdził sucho, odwracając się i spoglądając na chłopaka przed nim.

Miał srebrne włosy, niebieskie oczy i grymas na twarzy, jakby próbował mu się przyjrzeć. Szczerze? W jakimś momencie wydawał mu się znajomy.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej, po czym potrząsnął głową – A w sumie, co mnie to obchodzi – mruknął, po czym rzucił mu jakąś torbę – Twoje rzeczy.

Jasper uniósł do góry brew.

Mógł teraz dodać ubrania do listy winnych tej sytuacji.

\- Wspaniale – wymamrotał, patrząc na nie sceptycznie, po czym zerknął po raz kolejny na kartę, patrząc na numer swojego pokoju, po czym rozejrzał się przez chwilę – 312…czyli na końcu.

Westchnął.

To…było dość daleko z miejsca gdzie stał.

Popatrzył na chłopaka.

\- Jeszcze jakiś powód, dla którego tu stoisz? – spytał grzecznie, chociaż był na skraju zirytowania.

\- Taa, mam cię oprowadzić – stwierdził sucho – Chociaż wątpię żeby było to potrzebne, zważając na twoją wiedzę.

Lennox wywrócił oczami.

\- Naprawdę? – prychnął – Więc powiedz proszę jak wielka jest ta moja rzekoma wiedza? – pokręcił głową na pytanie retoryczne i zaczął iść w stronę odpowiedniego korytarza, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia w jego stronę, kiedy dostrzegali jego legitymację, która wisiała na smyczy.

\- Nazywam się Jazz, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć – odezwał się ze swojego miejsca obok, kiedy tamten szedł.

\- Interesujące – skwitował, po czym zerkając na niego zauważył, że patrzył na niego wyczekująco – Co? – syknął.

Ten tylko uśmiechnął się, ale jakby zadowolony z siebie.

\- Nic – zaśmiał się.

Jasper w końcu zatrzymał się i wtedy, kiedy stał przy drzwiach i przejechał kartą po czytniku, zawahał się, odwracając ją na drugą stronę.

„ _Strażnik Jazz"._

Huh.

Pewnie dlatego się tak szatańsko wyszczerzał.

\- Więc ty jesteś gościem, który robi za mojego ochroniarza – stwierdził, rzucając torbę na zaścielone łóżko i rozglądając się – Wow, większego nie było?

Gdyby miał byś szczery, pokój był większy nawet na standardy Nathalie, tej Wiedźmy od Williams'ów. Mała rozpuszczona suka miała tam nawet plazmowy telewizor.

Za to tutaj widział setki półek z płytami, radio, dwa łóżka, – jedno w kącie i drugie pod ścianą naprzeciwko drzwi – kilka szaf i jeszcze kilka rzeczy, a całe pomieszczenie było w kolorach srebra i niebieskiego.

\- Zaraz… - odwrócił się, mrużąc oczy – Ktoś tu…?

I wtedy do niego dotarło.

Zacisnął zęby.

\- Mieszkasz ze mną, prawda?

Tamten zaśmiał się i rzucił na łóżko, zaraz kolo jego torby.

\- Poznaj swojego współlokatora – oświadczył dumnie, ale widząc jego grymas ciągnął – Och, weź się w garść. Połowę czasu w ciągu dnia spędzam w swojej drugiej formie, teoretycznie będziemy widzieć się tylko w nocy.

Świetnie, mruknął w myślach, stojąc jakby sparaliżowany.

Tylko, że jak zacznę mieć koszmary, już ci tak do śmiechu nie będzie, stwierdził sucho, ale popatrzył na łóżko w kącie. Nie miał zamiaru spać w otwartej przestrzeni.

Zabrał torbę i przeniósł się na drugą stronę, ignorując spojrzenie, które dostał od srebrnowłosego i zmarszczył czoło.

Jak miał teraz funkcjonować?

Były tu jakieś zasady?

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał w końcu, nie wytrzymując chłopak – Wyglądasz jakbyś miął mi tu zaraz paść, a uwierz mi, że u Ratch'a wolałbym się zjawić jak najpóźniej.

Jasper prawie podskoczył.

Prawie.

Udało mu się tylko wzdrygnąć i odwrócić.

\- Jakby cię to obchodziło – prychnął zamiast tego.

Z minuty na minuty musiał przyznać, że faktycznie nie czuł się dobrze.

Dzielił pokój z kimś, kogo nie znał.

Był na otwartym terenie.

Nie znał tu nikogo.

Brooke zaginęła.

Jeszcze do tego miał się spotkać…z medykiem.

W jednej chwili to wszystko po prostu na niego runęło.

To był prawdopodobnie cud i jego samokontrola, która w powstrzymała atak paniki, zostawiając go zdezorientowanego. Zwłaszcza, kiedy pokój zawirował.

\- Woah – usłyszał i zdał sobie sprawę, że w pewnym momencie musiał najwyraźniej stracić władzę w nogach, bo siedział na łóżku – Weź głęboki wdech, okay?

\- Nie mów mi, co mam robić – syknął.

Dlaczego nagle nie mógł złapać wdechu?

Nie miał ataku paniki. Już dawno o nich zapomniał.

Dlaczego teraz, co...

\- Po prostu oddychaj – polecił ignorując go zupełnie, z rękoma na jego ramionach.

Zaraz, kto to był?

Jasper zmarszczył lekko czoło.

J…J…

 _Jazz?_

Dlaczego mu pomagał?

Dlaczego tam stał?

\- Nic mi nie jest – wyrzucił z siebie mimo wszystko, nadal nie zwracając uwagi na to, co do niego mówił, zupełnie jakby słowa same wylatywały z jego ust bez jego wiedzy.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko – warknął nagle – Rób, co mówię.

\- Nie rozkazuj mi – syknął w odpowiedzi.

Próbował się wydostać.

Czuł się jakby ktoś go wciągał pod wodę.

Jakby miał klaustrofobię, był w małym pomieszczeniu, które chciało go udusić.

 _Dlaczego?_

Chciał się wydostać, dlaczego nie mógł?

\- Primus – ktoś powiedział wściekły – Słuchaj, próbuję ci pomóc.

Jasper chciał się odsunąć, odejść od niego.

Dlaczego nie mógł?

 _Strach._

Nie mógł się ruszyć.

 _Dlaczego_ się bał?

\- Co ty… - zaczął mówić, w końcu do niego coś dotarło, bo zmienił chyba pozycję i spróbował inaczej – Okay, musisz się uspokoić, dobrze? Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, ale musisz oddychać, w porządku?

Nie…nie _skrzywdzi?_

Coś w umyśle Lennox'a wpadło w swoje miejsce, bo chłopak zrozumiał jego słowa.

 _Nie skrzywdzi, nie skrzywdzi, nie skrzywdzi,_ tak jakby mantrę powtarzał jego mózg.

\- Jeszcze raz. Właśnie, tak. Spokojnie – tym razem, wyglądało na to, że jego ton złagodniał to delikatnego mamrotu, jakby mówił do dziecka – Nic ci nie zrobię, okay? Po prostu oddychaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Dlaczego mówił do niego jak do dziecka?

Nie był nim, nie był słaby.

Dotarło do niego, że powoli wdychał i wydychiwał powietrze.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął to robić.

\- Wreszcie – ktoś odetchnął z ulgą.

Duszność zniknęła.

Jasper zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, zastanawiając się, co do cholery się stało, dlaczego siedział na łóżku, co…co Jazz robił nad nim i…

I chyba nie było bardziej upokarzającego momentu w jego całym życiu.

\- Co…? – urwał, gorączkowo starając się oczyścić umysł.

Co się stało?

Co to wywołało?

Przecież nie mógł mieć ataku paniki.

Nie mógł.

Trenował, wiedział jak tego uniknąć.

 _Nie…mógł._

Prawda?

\- W porządku – Jazz odetchnął po raz kolejny, widocznie zaskakując chłopaka, że nadal tam stał – Dałeś mi stracha, wiesz? Już wszystko okay?

Tamten wydał z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk.

Dlaczego nadal traktował go jak dziecko?

Chciał tylko o tym zapomnieć, przecież widział, że nic mu nie jest.

\- Nic mi nie jest – warknął, odsuwając się od niego i strzepując z ramion jego dłonie – Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Sabotażysta zmrużył oczy.

\- To nie ja prawie pocałowałem podłogę – stwierdził sucho.

\- Zamknij się – syknął – To było nic.

Jazz nadal patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przed chwilą nie panikowałeś, tak? – zakpił, kręcąc głową – Gościu, za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Ślepca?

\- Nic mi nie jest – warknął zirytowany, wstając i ruszając do wyjścia – Daj mi spokój – syknął.

Srebrnowłosy wziął głęboki wdech, sfrustrowany.

Co…się do cholery działo w tym popapranym świecie?

Na to jednak nikt nie miał odpowiedzi, jakiej potrzebował.

* * *

 _~Mówiłam, mówiłam, mówiłam! ~_

Brooke naprawdę zaczynała martwić się o jej zdrowie psychiczne i wiek.

Na logikę. Wszechiskra powinna być…poważniejsza, odpowiedzialna.

A tymczasem Lennox zdała sobie sprawę, że dzieliła głowę razem z pięciolatką.

~ _Widzisz? Mówiłam, że cię uratują! Mówiłam, że im zależy!_ ~

Och, Boże, pomyślała.

Dlaczego musiała być tak głośno? Głowa ją bolała.

~ _Ups, przepraszam_ ~

Brooke wywróciła oczami.

Po za tym, to nie były Autoboty.

Tylko Decepticon.

To, co innego.

Czuła jak Allisa czuje się urażona, ale nie zareagowała.

Jej czujność skupiła się na dwójce przed jej celą. Przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy jej strażnik poleciał na przeciwległą ścianę. Robiąc w niej wygięcie. Huh, pomyśleć, że ściany z metalu są zrobione.

W następnej chwili, ktoś przeszedł przez próg.

Tym razem jednak Brooke, trzęsąca się na całym ciele, uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

\- Heya – kiwnęła mu słabo dłonią, którą zaraz przytuliła do ciała – Tęskniłeś?

\- Nie powiedziałem ci czasem, że masz się trzymać z dala od kłopotów, Insekcie? – warknął, podchodząc do niej, po czym szybko, ale dziewczyna zanotowała to sobie w głowie, delikatnie podniósł ją z ziemi, tak, że siedziała na jego dłoni.

Słabo, ale wyraźnie, dziewczyna przycisnęła pieść do serca i westchnęła dramatycznie.

\- Ależ one same do mnie przychodzą – stwierdziła.

Teraz dopiero zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak ochryple brzmiała,

Barricade najwyraźniej także, bo popatrzył na nią uważnie, idąc w stronę wyjścia, mijając powoli jej strażnika.

\- Co ci się do cholery stało, Człowieku?

\- Uh…Przed czy po tym jak Starscream postanowił zrobić ze mnie Frankenstein'a? Bo wiesz, mimo, że dużo było rażenia prądem, gościu jeszcze…

\- Ugh, siedź cicho – syknął, na co zamilkła, wzruszając słabo ramionami – Czego od ciebie chciał? Z pewnością nie wiedzy, wy żałośni ludzie jesteście jednymi z najgłupszych ras, jakie przyszło mi oglądać.

\- Och – mruknęła, zmęczenie próbowało przebić swoją drogę – Mówił coś o jakiejś kostce, a później o…o…emi…emito…

\- Emitowaniu? – Barricade zerknął na dziewczynę, która mrugała szybko powiekami, próbując zwalczyć sen.

\- Chyba – mrugnęła niewyraźnie.

Decepticon wpatrywał się w nią chwilę, patrząc i widząc, że jest blisko wyjścia, po czym szybko zeskanował ją.

Niemal się skrzywił.

Była odwodniona, głodna, poobijana…

Jak tylko będzie mieć szansę, skopie Starscream'a tak mocno, że poleci z powrotem na _Cybertron._

Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Lennox zauważyła, że było totalnie ciemno.

Nie rozpoznawała gdzie byli.

W pewnej chwili, Barricade się przetransformował. Dziewczyna nawet nie miała siły krzyknąć, kiedy pojawiła się na tylnych siedzeniach. Jego holoform zmaterializował się na miejscu kierowy, a auto włączyło swój silnik.

\- Masz – rzucił jej jakąś paczkę, która zadziwiająco bardzo apetycznie pachniała – Zabrudź mi tapicerkę i urwę ci głowę.

Brooke niemal pobladła jeszcze bardziej na widok jedzenia. I chłopie, trochę go tam było, razem z jakimś piciem. Na sam widok blondynka czuła, że jej ślinka cieknie.

\- Gdzie mnie zabierasz? – spytała, kiedy skończyła, pobijając powoli sok jabłkowy, kiedy zauważyła, że na niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy – I nie oberwie ci…

\- Nie powinnaś spać, Człowieku? – przerwał jej ostro.

Prawda, ciepło z ogrzewania w mustangu sprawiało, że zamykały jej się oczy, ale desperacko chciała dowiedzieć się dlaczego zamiast Autobotów, Barricade zjawił się w jej celi. Po za tym, nie chciała jeszcze spać.

\- Ale…co się z tobą stanie? – zapytała marszcząc czoło.

Według Screamer'a była ważna.

A on ją teoretycznie uprowadził ze statku.

Nie było czasem za taką niesubordynację u Con'ów śmierci?

\- Umrę z nudów – odparł, po czym zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na nią znacząco, kiedy zobaczył cienie pod oczami – Idź spać, nie chcę żeby ktoś oskarżył mnie o coś, czego sam ci nie zrobiłem, Człowieku.

Brooke owinęła się kurtką, którą jej rzucił, ale nie położyła się.

Barricade powstrzymał się od uderzenia w coś.

\- Czego? – warknął.

Blondynka nawet się nie wzdrygnęła.

\- Jest za cicho – stwierdziła.

Czarnowłosy otworzył usta żeby jeszcze jakoś to skomentować, kiedy zauważył, że dziewczyna była niemal…przerażona tym faktem.

 _Więc…bała się ciszy_?, zapytał się w duchu, niemal niedowierzając.

A tu już myślał, że dziwniejsza się nie stanie.

\- Chcesz żebym włączył jakąś muzykę? Wtedy pójdziesz wreszcie spać? – jakimś cudem udało mu się powstrzymać irytację tak, żeby jej nie wykryła, stwierdzając, że i tak wycierpiała swoje, nawet jak na marnego człowieka.

Brooke kiwnęła głową.

Radio zostało włączone.

Przez chwilę wgapiała się w nie, po czym położyła.

Miał już zająć się innymi sprawami, kiedy znowu się odezwała.

\- Barricade?

Wywrócił oczami.

\- Co? – warknął.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak cholernie szczęśliwa, że usłyszeć kogoś głos jak teraz, Candy – przyznała szczerze.

Mężczyzna warknął coś pod nosem i zaczął mruczeć coś o „kretyńskich ludziach" i „niepotrzebnych sentymentach" w tle _Avicii, Wake me up,_ ale Brooke tylko wtuliła się bardziej w ciepło kurtki i westchnęła, czując znajomą wodę kolońską.

Może życie nie nienawidziło jej tak bardzo jak myślała na początku.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Okay, tylko mnie nie zabijajcie, co?  
 **Brooke:** Robisz z niego mięczaka.  
 **Me** : *wzrusza ramionami* Mogę z nim robić, co chcę.  
XXShanter  
PS: Tak, zmieniłam login. Tamten był dosyć stary i stracił swój urok._


	15. Determination

Wszystko ją bolało.

Nawet te części ciała, które nie wiedziała, że _mogą_ boleć.

Chociaż musiała przyznać, że teoretycznie była w lepszym stanie i ten ból mogła znieść. Był tak właściwie tylko, jako przypomnienie. Miała gorsze i w porównaniu z tamtymi, ten był jak użądlenie osy.

Otuliła się bardziej swoim nakryciem.

Było ciepło, bezpiecznie.

Nie chciała otwierać oczu, naprawdę.

~ _Cóż, powinnaś. Widok jest przepiękny_ ~

Dziewczyna jęknęła, obracając się powoli na plecy i sycząc z bólu. Najwyraźniej w ciągu tego wszystkiego, Starscream jakiś cudem dorwał się jeszcze do jej tylnej części ciała, bo piekła jakby nie wiadomo, co się z nimi stało.

\- Jaki szok. To żyję – zaśmiał się, na co Brooke wywróciła oczami, patrząc na niego spod łba – Przeżyjesz, Insekcie? – spytał w końcu.

Blondynka przymknęła oczy, zakrywając się kurtką.

\- Wszystko mnie boli – stwierdziła z jękiem.

\- Ból przychodzi z byciem rażonym prądem – stwierdził sucho, jakby powinna to wiedzieć – Miejmy nadzieję, że twoi przyjaciele nie postanowią zrobić ze mnie kupy złomu w momencie, kiedy przekroczę ich granicę – mruknął do siebie.

Już nią jesteś, stwierdziła w duchu, po czym dotarło do niej to, co powiedział.

\- Zaraz, co? Co ty robisz? Zwariowałeś? – warknęła na niego, siadając i krzywiąc się nieznacznie, ale utrzymując wściekłą minę – Zabiją cię!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ci zależy, Insekcie – syknął na jej ton.

Blondynka wychyliła się i wyjrzała przez okno, patrząc na znajomą bazę.

Nie, no, świetnie.

Odbiło mu.

Teraz jej pozostało upewnienie się, że ten idiota nie umrze.

 _Jakieś pomysły, All?_ , pomyślała desperacko.

Och, nie zamierzała mu dać kopnąć w kalendarz. Gościu uratował jej już dwa razy życie, była mu coś winna. Nawet, jeśli oznaczało to robienie za żywą tarczę.

~ _Mówiłam ci. Porozmawiaj z Optimus'em_ ~

Czuła jak mentalnie wzrusza ramionami.

Zacisnęła zęby.

Gdyby to było takie proste.

\- Przedstaw się – rozkazał ktoś, na co niebieskooka podskoczyła.

\- Barry Cade – odparł i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że miał na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne – Mam coś, czego szukacie – stwierdził.

Och, więc i tak by się nią posłużył.

Lennox nie wiedziała czy czuć się urażona czy wręcz przeciwnie.

Żołnierz zmrużył oczy, ale otworzył bramę. W tym samym momencie holoform zniknął, a blondynka szybko przesiadła się na miejsce pasażera.

 _Masz cholerne szczęście, że cię lubię_ , pomyślała zirytowana, kiedy się zatrzymali.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

Brooke dosłownie czuła jak wszyscy się na nich patrzą.

I jeszcze ta świadomość, że Barricade nawet nie oczekiwał od niej, że… Nie. Po prostu nie. Miała ochotę uderzyć go najmocniej jak mogła w twarz. I właściwie, zastanawiała się czy nie zrobić tego, kiedy znowu uruchomi swój holoform.

Ostrożnie wyszła, zamknęła drzwi, ale auto pozostało na swoim miejscu. Brooke zdała sobie sprawę, że stała blisko niego i jedną dłoń trzymała na jego masce.

\- B… _Brooke_?! – krzyknął William, biegnąc w jej stronę, po czym skierował swój wzrok na mustanga – Kto…kto to jest?

\- Barricade – warknął Ironhide, pojawiając się ze swoimi działkami – Odsuń się od niego, młoda.

Ale blondynka potrząsnęła głową, cofając się jeszcze bardziej, jakby chcąc zakryć go przed zagrożeniem.

Pułkownik zmarszczył czoło, wyciągając dłonie do przodu i posuwając się bliżej niej.

\- Brooke? Musisz się od niego odsunąć, dobrze? On jest niebezpieczny.

Dziewczyna syknęła na niego, mężczyzna popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Lennox przejechała wzrokiem po głównej piątce, która mierzyła w nich wielkimi i dziewczyna miała na myśli ogromnymi działkami oraz dziwnie wyglądającymi mieczami. Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe i Sunstreaker, nawet Ratchet.

Brakowało Prime'a.

\- Opuście broń – warknęła, kiedy popatrzyli na nią niedowierzająco – Teraz!

\- On jest niebezpieczny – naciskał pułkownik.

\- Och, naprawdę? Nie zauważyłam – stwierdziła, klepiąc auto – Bo jak na razie to WY we mnie celujecie, kiedy on pozostaje bezbronny.

\- Jesteś ranna? – spytał ktoś, Brooke nie zwracała uwagi kto.

\- Gdzie Optimus?

\- Bro…

\- Gdzie Optimus!?

Zamarzli w bezruchu.

Brooke nie krzyczała. Nie bez powodu. Każdy to wiedział.

Jednak stała tam, własnym ciałem próbując zasłonić Decepticon'a.

\- Panienka Lennox, wierzę, że mnie szukałaś, zgadza się?

 _Co mam mu powiedzieć?_ , syknęła w myślach.

~ _Prawdę_ ~

\- Powiedz im, żeby opuścili broń – poleciła ostro, a kiedy otworzył usta żeby zaprotestować, pokręciła głową – Nie obchodzi mnie, co o nim myślą. Uratował mi życie, więc albo mnie posłuchacie, alko skończy się nie tylko na siniakach – syknęła.

Ironhide popatrzył na swojego dowódcę z oburzeniem, kiedy tamten najwyraźniej coś powiedział do nich poprzez link komunikacyjny.

Odetchnęła cicho z ulgą, kiedy wszystkie bronie zostały schowane.

Wtedy Optimus zwrócił się do niej i ukląkł.

\- Tak lepiej? – spytał, na co pokiwała głowa, a on wskazał na jej wybawcę – Może Barricade się przetransformuje? – zaproponował – Łatwiej moglibyśmy się komunikować, nie uważasz?

Blondynka zmrużyła oczy.

\- W sekundzie, kiedy to zrobi, Hide odstrzeli mu łeb – stwierdziła sucho – Nie zamierzam ryzykować.

\- Jeśli dam ci moje słowo, że tak się nie stanie, wyjaśnisz nam całą sprawę razem z nim? – zapytał po chwili, na co Brooke przytaknęła, oglądając go z każdej strony jakby doszukując się podstępu – Bardzo dobrze w takim razie, daję ci słowo, że żaden z nas nie skrzywdzi twojego przyjaciela i damy wam szansę na wytłumaczenie całej tej sytuacji.

Lennox kiwnęła głową, po czym oparła się o otwarte okno, patrząc na radio.

\- Nie zabijaj nikogo, okay?

Tamten prychnął.

\- Żadnych obietnic, Człowieku.

Wywróciła oczami, odsuwając się.

~ _Widzisz, mówiłam ci~_ \- odezwała się Wszechiskra z widoczną wesołością w głosie, na którą Brooke miała ochotę wywrócić oczami, bo przecież nadal mu nie ufali i zamierzali zabić, kiedy nie będzie patrzeć ~ _Nie! Optimus taki nie jest_! ~ - zaprzeczyła szybko.

 _Och, pewnie. Będę wierzyć All, bo tak wychodzę najlepiej_ , mruknęła do siebie, marszcząc czoło, _czekaj…powiedziałaś, że on taki nie jest, a co z resztą?_

~ _Och_ ~ - Allisa wydawała się nieco zgaszona, po czym jej radość znowu powróciła ~ _Słuchają się Optimus'a_ ~

\- Jakoś mnie to nie pociesza – mruknęła bezgłośnie.

Barricade już w swojej prawdziwej formie, popatrzył na nią dziwnie, na co machnęła lekceważąco dłonią, kierując się do lidera Autobotów.

Zanim jednak ten otworzył usta, William i Epps znowu się wtrącili.

\- Teraz możesz od niego odejść – stwierdził Epps, jakby nie rozumiał, dlaczego nadal nam stoi – Nie skrzywdzi cię.

Lennox wyciągał do niej ręce, piorunując wzrokiem Con'a, na co dziewczyna mruknęła coś pod nosem, cofając się i tym razem opierając się o jego nogę.

\- Słuchajcie mnie, ty mali kretyni – wysyczała – Jestem głodna, pić mi się chce jakbym spędziła tydzień na pustyni, na szczycie tego cierpię w miejscach, o których wy nie macie nawet pojęcia, więc przestańcie być dupkami, dobra? Mam szczerze gdzieś, co wy wszyscy myślicie. Zależy mi wyłącznie na bezpieczeństwie tego oto tutaj pana – stuknęła w jego zbroję – I nie ruszam się, dopóki nie zostanie ono zapewnione – warknęła.

W czasie, kiedy wszyscy wydawali się być oszołomieni jej wybuchem, Prime skinął ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Zakładam, że nie zamierzasz odstąpić od niego w najbliższym czasie? – blondynka stanowczo skinęła głową, na co Optimus popatrzył na czarno-białego robota – Jesteś tej samej decyzji?

Tamten parsknął.

\- W czasie, kiedy wiem, że nawet gdybym próbował, Insekt by mnie nie zostawił, zgadzam się z jej decyzją. Twoi ludzie tylko czekają, żeby odstrzelić mi głowę – stwierdził sucho – Po za tym przywiozłem ją tutaj, bo potrzebuje opieki medycznej, a nawet Cony wiedzą, że twój medyk jest jednym z najlepszych – ostatnie słowa jakby Trudo przechodziły mu przez gardło, ale niebieskooka stwierdziła, że nawet nieźle mu szło.

Do momentu, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, co powiedział.

\- Zaraz, czekaj. Mogłeś mnie odwieźć do szpitala i oszczędzić sobie kłopotu – stwierdziła zdezorientowana.

\- Nieważne jak kusząca była propozycja wyrzucenia cię tam i tak byłbym na czarnej liście Megatron'a – stwierdził, spoglądając na nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami – Ta opcja wydawała się po prostu łagodniejszą śmiercią.

Nie odezwała się, wiedząc, że kryje się za tym coś w rodzaju logiki.

Prime skinął głową.

\- W takim razie obaj udacie się do działu medycznego – powiadomił, ale zanim się odwrócił, popatrzył na nich poważnie – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś odpowiedzialna za niego, dopóki nie przyjdziemy z odpowiednim rozwiązaniem, prawda panno Lennox?

Ukryta groźba za jego przypomnieniem brzmiała: „ _On zabije, ty zabijesz_ ".

Brooke poklepała go w nogę, unosząc ręce do góry, na co Barricade podał jej dłoń, na którą się wspięła i posadził ze skrzywieniem na swoje ramię. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Sideswipe się spiął, a Ironhide zmrużył oczy, Lennox pokiwała głową.

\- Wiem – odparła – Inaczej nie nadstawiałabym za niego głowy. Nie jestem takim typem człowieka – stwierdziła.

Optimus najwyraźniej przyjął jej odpowiedź, bo wstał i kiwnął na Jazz'a, który z blasterem w ręku, podszedł do nich i pokazał drogę. Decepticon spojrzał na dziewczynę, jakby pytając się o zgodę, na co skinęła głową.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że robiła dobrze.

* * *

Milczenie był okropne.

Osoba taka jak Brooke, która nienawidziła ciszy czuła się jakby była wchłaniana w próżnie bez wyjścia.

Potrzebowała jakiegoś rozproszenia. Czegokolwiek.

Zerknęła na Ratchet'a, który wydawał się ją skanować, zważając na dziwne uczucie, które przechodziło raz po jakiś czas przez jej ciało, a Barricade wydawał się nie tutaj. Szczerze go nie winiła. W końcu Jazz teoretycznie stał przed nim i mierzył w jego iskrę bronią.

\- Co się stało z Jass'em? – spytała po chwili, zwracając uwagę sabotażysty, który nawet nie spojrzał w jej stronę.

\- Nic mu nie jest – stwierdził – N.E.S.T zaoferowało mu schronienie na niewyjaśniony okres czasu – dodał, widząc jej podejrzliwy wzrok.

Och.

Nie sądziła, że zgodziłby się na takie coś.

W końcu wiązało się to ze strażnikiem, a Brooke wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że chłopak nie lubił mieć za wielu ograniczeń.

\- Kto robi za jego ochroniarza? – spytała, modląc się żeby nie był to Ironhide lub ktoś jeszcze bardziej obcy i straszny.

Tym razem Jazz zwrócił głowę w jej stronę.

\- Ja – mruknął, jakby niechętnie.

Lennox niemal zadławiła się powietrzem.

Nie, no świetnie.

Zastanawiała się czy jego bariery się wreszcie roztrzaskały na wieść, że jej nie było, a gościu, o którym po raz pierwszy nic nie wiedział miał śledzić każdy jego ruch.

Kto wie, może nawet spanikował?

Brooke wiedziała, że stres mógł dopaść nawet osobę tak opanowaną jak on.

Sęk w tym, że Jasper nienawidził słabości.

\- Jakieś…kłopoty?

Zorientowała się, że dopyta go sama o szczegóły później, w końcu i tak nie miała nic więcej do roboty przez najbliższe kilka godzin.

\- Młody miał atak paniki – powiedział w końcu, po czym prychnął – Ale zaprzeczył tak szybko, jak się skończył – widać było, że wcale mu się nie podobało.

Brooke powstrzymała się od zmarszczenia czoła.

Jasper.

Ten _Jasper._

Ugh, mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić jak upokorzony się czuł.

\- Domyśliłam się – mruknęła – Gdzie to się stało?

Tamten wydawał się zaskoczony takim pytaniem, ale wzruszył ramionami.

\- U mnie – na jej pytający wzrok, dodał – W N.E.S.T jeśli mamy holoform, dostajemy pokój na jego potrzeby. Z uwagi na niektóre sytuacje strażnik i podopieczny/podopieczna dzielą kwaterę.

\- To, dlaczego ja nie dzielę jej z Czerwonym Idiotą i Tosterem? – spytała podejrzliwie.

Kątem oka zauważyła, że Barricade uśmiecha się rozbawiony jej komentarzem.

\- Mieszkasz z rodzicami – stwierdził.

Na to, dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Też mi rodzice. Opiekunowie – powiedziała z pogardą.

\- Małe, wiecznie roznoszące bakterie insekty – dorzucił z obrzydzeniem Con, zerkając na dziewczynę, która uniosła do góry brwi – Po tej wpadce z telefonem znienawidziłem wasz gatunek jeszcze bardziej.

Brooke wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Może teraz Jass będzie mieć z kim gadać o sposobach jak się ich pozbyć – stwierdziła w końcu – Och i tak przy okazji – zaczęła, kiedy Jazz wrócił do celowania w niego blasterem – Posłuchałam wtedy twojej rady.

Barricade wywrócił oczami.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż ktoś mnie słucha, Insekcie – powiedział sarkastycznie, na co prychnęła, po czym zmrużył oczy.

\- No. Przeprosiłam – powiedziała dumnie, po czym zmarszczyła czoło – Chociaż czułam się dziwnie.

\- Ale na pewno lepiej – odparł, kręcąc głową.

Brooke uśmiechnęła się.

\- Och, Candy robi się miękki – zaćwierkała.

Czarno biały robot spiorunował ją wzrokiem, na co ta się zaśmiała.

\- Ugh, masz szczęście, że nie mam ochoty zabrudzić sobie swojego lakieru. W innym razie byłabyś już rozmazana na ścianie – syknął zirytowany, ale ku zaskoczeniu Ratchet'a, dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Jasne, jasne, Candy – machnęła na niego dłonią lekceważąco – Gdybyś chciał mnie zabić, zrobiłbyś to tydzień temu.

Barricade wydawał się być zrezygnowany, bo zaprzestał rozmowy, kiedy medyk popatrzył na nią ostro.

\- Spotykałaś się z nim tydzień? – zapytał – Rozum ci odjęło? – warknął.

\- Hej, jeśli wolałbyś żebym zakumplowała się z tobą, mogłeś powiedzieć. Nie rób się zazdrosny – powiedziała sarkastycznie – Po za tym, on wydaje się być jednym, co go obchodziło czy żyję czy nie – odburknęła.

Jego wzrok lekko złagodniał, kiedy skrzyżowała ręce.

\- Nie mieliśmy sposobu na uratowanie cię – stwierdził Jazz, jakby urażony – Bez żadnego planu, wszyscy ryzykowalibyśmy życiem.

\- Och, serio? – pokręciła głową – Bo Barricade także. Ja mogę nie wiedzieć, jakie są konsekwencję zdrady, ale nie mam wątpliwości, że gościu będzie mieć przerąbane jak Starscream dowie się, że jego cenna zdobycz zwiała z jego towarzyszem broni.

Sabotażysta widocznie zamilkł, a Medyk odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę, kiedy Barricade wpatrywał się w nią dziwnie.

\- Jesteś mocno poobijana – zaczął, patrząc na datapad – To jest główną przyczyną twojego bólu. Nie jestem pewien jak to możliwe, ale porażenie prądem, które wykorzystano na twoim ciele sprawiło tylko, że twoje mięśnie zostały lekko osłabione.

~ _Jestem jak taka tarcza_ ~ wyjaśniła Allisa ~ _Mogę wchłonąć energię elektryczną tak, żeby jej moc nie wyrządziła większej szkody_ ~

\- Wiem – stwierdziła – A po za tym jestem nieco odwodniona i głodna. Candy dał mi trochę jedzenia jak mnie zabrał, ale wiesz…

\- Ach, tak? – popatrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami – Ciekawe.

Brooke uniosła do góry brew, Barricade spiorunował go wzrokiem, a Ratchet pokręcił głową.

\- Fajne przezwisko – zaśmiał się Jazz – _Candy._

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Lennox dawno byłaby martwa.

* * *

Jasper niemal upadł na ziemię, kiedy Brooke rzuciła się na niego z godzinę później po tym jak zostali wykurzeni z działu medycznego.

Po chwili szoku i oszołomienia, chłopak odwzajemnił uścisk, chowając głowę w jej włosach, które dziewczyna była w stanie umyć jeszcze u Ratchet'a, który był w stanie zapewnić jej czyste ubrania i prysznic.

\- Nie żebym narzekał – odchrząknął, kiedy oddaliła się – Ale jakim cudem?

\- Pan Pączek mnie kocha! – powiedziała sarkastycznie, a na jego uniesioną brew dodała – Barricade. Znalazł mnie i tutaj przywiózł.

Jasper patrzył na nią, zlustrował od góry do dołu, po czym skinął sam do siebie głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że nic jej nie było, po czym zwrócił się do robota, którego wcześniej zobaczył, ale nie zwracał uwagi.

\- Dzięki – powiedział sucho, na co tamten tylko prychnął ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, jakby nie bardzo go to interesowało – Jest jednym z tych złych gości, prawda? Decepti-coś czy jakoś, nie?

Blondynka wywróciła oczami, ale zawahała się.

Odwróciła się do niego, mrużąc oczy.

\- Zamierzasz wrócić do Con'ów? – spytała nagle, na co tamten wydawał się westchnąć.

\- Po co? Żeby zginąć? – zapytał zirytowany.

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Więc nie jesteś już jednym z nich? – dopytywała.

 _Hah, dobre pytanie_ , pomyślał kwaśno.

Spojrzał na nią, widząc jakąś dziwną nadzieje i determinację, ale nie przejmował się rozszyfrowaniem żadnej z tych emocji.

Nie zamierzał wrócić, za bardzo lubił swoje życie.

Ale nie miał także zamiaru zostawać jednym z tych Auto-ścierw.

Zostawiało go to na razie z jedną opcją.

\- Nie – potwierdził – Jestem Neutralny – dodał, widząc jej kolejne pytanie.

Jasper uniósł do góry brew, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- Kim jest…ten Neutralny?

\- Bot, który nie należy do żadnej ze stron. Nie Autobot, nie Decepticon – wyjaśnił krótko i oschle.

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mnie tam pasuje – stwierdziła – A tym tam nie – skinęła głową na Ironhide z resztą w tle, którzy widocznie wpatrywali się w teraz Neutralnego.

Lennox westchnął.

\- Zgaduję, że robisz w takim razie za jego tarczę? – spytał, bawiąc się jakąś kartą, która dziwnie wyglądała jak dla dziewczyny.

\- Nie – prychnęła, tym razem obaj spojrzeli na nią sceptycznie – Robię za negocjatora. Po za tym, jestem gdzieś taka – wskazała dwoma palcami dla lepszego efektu – W porównaniu z nim. Jak już on powinien robić za mojego strażnika i wtedy obie strony byłby zadowolone.

Na to zapadła cisza.

Barricade jakby wytrzeszczył w realizacji oczy.

Jasper po prostu wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- To…nie jest taki zły pomysł – stwierdził w końcu chłopak, na co uniosła do góry brew, nie rozumiejąc – Pomyśl o tym. Zależy ci na jego bezpieczeństwie, a jemu na swoim życiu. Po za tym znając ciebie i tak nie zamierzałaś odstąpić od niego nawet na krok, prawda?

\- Ale…już mam strażnika. Nawet dwóch – powiedziała w końcu, na co tamten pacnął się w głowę – Ach, okay, rozumiem – zwróciła się do mustanga – Wytrzymasz ze mną na takim układzie? – spytała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Tamten prychnął.

\- Mam inne wyjście, Insekcie?

Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie, ale fajnie mieć złudne wrażenie wolnej woli – stwierdziła, po czym popatrzyła na szatyna i na jego kartę – Słyszałam, że miałeś mały wypadek u Jazz'a.

Na to, tamten się skrzywił.

\- Możemy pogadać o tym później – stwierdził, blondynka dobrze wiedziała, że to był jego sposób na uniknięcie odpowiedzi, kiedy skinął na robota – Ten gościu potrzebuje ci bardziej niż ja teraz – odparł.

Brooke wpatrywała się w niego niepewnie przez chwilę, jakby doszukując się czegoś, po czym skinęła, podchodząc do Barricade i wspinając się na jego wyciągniętą już dłoń.

Kiedy była już na jego ramieniu, Jasper westchnął, spoglądając na nią jakoś szczerze, chociaż z tym znajomym błyskiem w oku.

\- Hej, Księżniczko – zawołał, kiedy zaczęli iść w stronę Optimus'a – Dobrze mieć się z powrotem – przyznał.

Ona tylko wywróciła oczami, zwracając się w stronę oryginalnego kierunku.

Jasper prychnął pod nosem, również się odwracając.

* * *

\- Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy? – zapytał zirytowany Epps, okładając Barricade'a wściekłym spojrzeniem, jakby był winien zabicia jego psa – Jest Con'em. Nie zależy mu na twoim życiu.

Brooke mogła się z tym zgodzić tylko w połowie, ale była pewna, że i sam Pan Pączek i Robert zaprzeczyliby, gdyby oponowała dalej.

Zwróciła się, więc do Optimus'a.

\- Och, daj spokój – westchnęła, układając się tak, że siedziała po turecku, a rękoma dziko gestykulowała – Ja lubię jego, on lubi mnie..

\- Ty nikogo nie lubisz – wtrącił po raz kolejny ciemnoskóry, na co William się zaśmiał.

\- Może jego lubię? – pokręciła głową, zwracając się z błagalnymi oczami do lidera – Uratował mi już dwa razy życie, nic nie zatrzymuje go przed kolejnym razem.

\- Brooke w czasie, kiedy rozumiem twoją zawziętość, nie mogę pozwolić mu na bycie twoim strażnikiem nie mając do niego większego zaufania – westchnął zrezygnowany Prime, ale dziewczyna energicznie potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ja mam! – powiedziała głośno – Ufam mu, okay? – żadne z nich, po za Jasper'em nie wiedziało jak trudno jej było to zrobić, więc szybko skarciła się za tą niepotrzebną informację – Nie lepiej będzie, jeśli moim strażnikiem będzie ktoś, komu ufam?

\- Więc jesteś nieufna w stosunku do Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a? – spytał nieco zaskoczony, na co Lennox skinęła niechętnie głową.

 _To na nic_ , pomyślała.

~ _Mów dale_ j~ - zachęciła ją w głowie - ~ _Mów z serca, tak jak myślisz, Brooke_ ~

Optimus otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, Epps wpatrywał się w nią, a Lennox westchnął. Decepticon, który ją trzymał był zaskakująco cichy.

\- Słuchaj – zdała sobie sprawę, że w jakimś momencie wstała i błądziła wzrokiem po wyciągniętych przed siebie dłoniach – Wiem…wiem jak trudno powierzyć komuś tak ważne zadanie – mimo, że nie wiem, co jest w tym ważnego, pomyślała – Ale… - głos jej się nieco załamał.

Teraz dopiero zdała sobie sprawę, że po prostu nie chciała żeby odszedł.

Nie chciała żeby…żeby zniknął.

I nieważne jak się czuła, nie zamierzała się tak po prostu poddać. Nie tak jak jej biologiczni rodzice poddali się, kiedy poszło o nią.

Jasper powiedział, że potrzebowała przyjaciela.

Kogoś, kto nie był nim.

Może Cade nie był zupełnie odpowiednim materiałem na kogoś takiego, ale po tym, co się stało, zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli miała zaufać komuś, jeśli chodziło o jej życie, to on jest tym jedynym.

Nie przyjaciel.

 _Opiekun._

\- Ja…rozumiem – wykrztusiła – Że zabij, mordował, torturował… - ucięła, szukając słów, świadoma, że Wszechiskra próbuje jej mentalnie pomóc - …że żaden z was nie chcę go tutaj… Ale to wy musicie zrozumieć także mnie – w końcu uniosła wzrok, wbijając go w oczy Optimus'a, który uważnie jej słuchał – Tu nie chodzi o was, ale o mój komfort, moje bezpieczeństwo, moje życie…

~ _Idzie ci świetnie_ ~

 _Nie czuję się świetnie_ , pomyślała.

To było dziwne.

Mówić w ten sposób, ale brnęła dalej.

\- Chcę jego – postawiła stanowczo, cofając się w głąb dłoni, na której stała – Nie pozwolę wam go zabić, uwięzić czy Bóg wie, co jeszcze. Uratował mi życie, w czasie, kiedy wy staliście i czekaliście na to, co się ze mną stanie. Nawet ci moi samozwańczy strażnicy, którym tak ufacie.

Nastała cisza.

Epps i Lennox mieli już zaprotestować, kiedy Prime uciszył ich gestem ręki.

Wtedy skierował się do całej trójki.

\- Możecie zostawić nas na chwilę? – zapytał – Chciałbym porozmawiać z Brooke sam na sam.

Mimo, że dziewczyna niemal się spięła na wzmiankę o samotności, skinęła głową na Barricade'a, który postawił ją na jego biurku, patrząc na niego, kiedy ten skinął głową na drzwi.

Kiedy zniknęli, Optimus zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

\- Winisz nas za to, co się stało?

To nie był fakt, że samo pytanie brzmiało dziwnie, ale świadomość jak jego głos brzmiał, kiedy je wypowiedział, który sprawił, że dziewczyna potrzasnęła energicznie głową, cofając się jakby ją poparzył.

\- Nie! – wymsknęło jej się, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać.

Optimus czekał, widocznie wiedząc, że ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia.

Jednak Brooke zastanawiała się, dlaczego miała ochotę wszystko mu powiedzieć, każdy sekret wydać, powierzyć mu to wszystko.

To uczucie samozadowolenia Allisy także jej nie pomagało.

\- Ja…ja biorę całą winę za to, że zostałam porwana – wyznała z ciężkim sercem – Gdybym wtedy się nie uniosła, gdym została w domu, nic takiego by się nie stało. Nie winię was, kiedy wiem, że sama to sobie zrobiłam.

\- Jednak masz żal do nas, że to nie my cię znaleźliśmy – stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał, jednak dziewczyna wydała z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty.

\- To nie tak – warknęła sfrustrowana, zirytowana jednocześnie, że tamten po prostu słuchał – Ja…ja…

\- Być może powiedziałaś tak, bo nie chciałaś żebyśmy go obwiniali? – spytał łagodnie, na co popatrzyła na niego bezradnie – Przyznam, że nieco to skomplikowana logika.

\- Nie chcę żeby przeze mnie coś mu się stało – stwierdziła.

Optimus westchnął, kucając tak, że był na jej poziomie i mógł jej spokojnie spojrzeć w oczy.

\- Brooke, jesteś pewna, że Barricade nie stanowi dla ciebie żadnego zagrożenia?

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech.

Nie, nigdy nie sądziła, że kiedyś będzie…będzie w takiej pozycji.

Że będzie świadoma tej odpowiedzialności.

Ale wiedziała.

Nie miała pojęcia czy był to skutek tego, że Wszechiskra była w jej głowie, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że z czystym sumieniem i szczerością, jakiej jeszcze nikt u niej nie słyszał, odpowiedziała:

\- Powierzyłabym mu swoje życie.

I mogła tylko polegać na tej iskierce w jej sercu, że go nie rozbije. _  
_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I regret nothin'.  
_ XXShanter


	16. Back To Routine

Nie miała dokładnie pojęcia jak długo tam stała i trzymała zamknięte oczy, bojąc się jego reakcji, jego słów.

Jego _złości._

Wszechiskra próbowała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego dokładnie się tak czuła.

Ale Brooke milczała, nie wiedząc jak to obrać słowa, jak wyjaśnić ten strach.

Czuła się…dziwnie? Może.

Jakby powiedziała mu o słowo za dużo i jakby miał nad nią jakąś przewagę.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział w końcu.

To wystarczyło, żeby Lennox w sekundzie otworzyła oczy, wytrzeszczyła je i popatrzyła na niego jak na ducha, zastanawiając się czy usłyszała, aby na pewno dobrze. Miał na twarzy delikatny uśmiech, jakby rozbawiony był jej reakcją.

\- Ty…ale… _Co_? – wydusiła z siebie w końcu, mrugając.

\- Jestem pewien, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z ryzyka, na jakie wystawiasz siebie i ludzi w około – zaczął poważnie – Ale w czasie, kiedy nie popieram twojej decyzji, zdaję sobie sprawę, że jeśli osoba taka jak ty, ufa jednemu z Decepticon'ów, to musi mieć do tego powód…

\- To…to nie tak, ja… - desperacko szukała wymówki, która zachowałaby jej charakter, nie chcąc się przyznać, że tak właśnie było – On nie…ja tak…UGH! – chwyciła się za głowę, sfrustrowana.

\- Nie martw się, panienko Lennox – Optimus wyrwał ją z zamyśleń – Rozumiem.

W pewnym stopniu, Brooke miała ochotę powiedzieć, że nie, nie rozumiał.

Złapała się jednak na tym, że być może Prime wiedział więcej o niej, niż jej się wydawało.

\- Czy to znaczy, że się zgadzasz? – spytała po minucie wahania.

Jego oczy nieco stwardniały, chociaż nie straciły swojej łagodności nawet w jednym calu, kiedy westchnął.

\- Jeśli się zgodzę, obiecasz mi, że tego nie pożałuję?

 _Uh huh, dobre pytanie,_ pomyślała.

Ale kiedy tak się nad tym zastanowiła, wiedziała, że nie tylko ona była pewna lojalności Con'a, ale także Wszechiskra, która nieświadomie skakała gdzieś w tyle jej umysłu, niepewnie wyczekując jego decyzji.

\- Nie mogę obiecać ci, że Candy czegoś nie wywinie – oczy robota zabłysły na dziwne przezwisko – Ale obiecuję, że cokolwiek się stanie, wezmę na siebie całą winę.

To…było dużo.

I Optimus i Brooke zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Jesteś skłonna do zrobienia takiego poświęcenia? – spytał w końcu.

Na to dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Poświęciłabym tylko siebie – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramionami – To nie dużo.

Optimus skinął głową, obserwując ją uważnie, po czym wstał.

\- Powiadomię Sunstreaker i Sideswipe'a o swojej decyzji – zmierzył ją wzrokiem, na co przełknęła ślinę – Wierzę, że musisz teraz z kimś porozmawiać, prawda?

Brooke otworzyła usta, ale żaden dźwięk z nich nie wyszedł.

Prime wyglądał na rozbawionego tą sytuacją.

Wszechiskra także była dosyć zadowolona z siebie.

I tylko biedna Lennox musiała potrząsnąć głową żeby to, co powiedział miało sens.

Wtedy na jej twarzy pojawił się ten rzadki, wielki uśmiech, który utwierdził Optimus'a w tym, że jednak podjął dobrą decyzję. Kiedy znalazła się na jego dłoni, opuścił ją na ziemię i patrzył jak blondynka dosłownie wybiega przez drzwi.

* * *

Wyleciała z pomieszczenia dokładnie w sekundzie, kiedy Barricade przetransformował się i aktywował swój holoform. Nie zdała sobie nawet sprawy z tego, co robi, kiedy nagle naskoczyła na niego i oplotła go w pasie, chowając głowę w jego kurtce.

Nie zwracała uwagi na stojących z szeroko otwartymi oczami Epps'a i Lennox'a, ani na niezręczny jęk Neutralnego, kiedy zbyt szczęśliwa żeby jej zależało, uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, po raz pierwszy w jej życiu z powodu jednej zwykłej rzeczy.

\- Insekcie? Brałaś coś? – spytał w końcu.

\- Nie, _Candy_ – prychnęła w jego klatkę piersiową – Witam mojego nowego strażnika. Nie wolno mi?

Tamten wywrócił oczami.

\- Wiedziałem, że jak się na coś uprzesz to, to osiągniesz – mruknął pod nosem zirytowany, odczepiając ją od siebie, kiedy ona uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie – Co zrobiłaś? Rozryczałaś się przed nim, Insekcie?

Ona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Byłam sobą – odparła niepewnie.

Barricade zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Że co?

\- Jak, kiedy?!

Och, racja.

Ci dwaj.

Brooke wzięła głęboki wdech, odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej od mężczyzny i patrząc na nich. Obaj byli oburzeni, oszołomieni i szczerze dziewczyna ich nie winiła. Lider Autobotów w ich oczach musiał mieć jakąś usterkę, pozwalając byłemu Con'owi zostać.

\- Candy to mój nowy strażnik – powtórzyła, po czym zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, niemal defensywnie stając przed czarnowłosym – Jakiś problem?

\- Ale…ale to _Decepticon!_ – zaprotestował pułkownik.

\- Racja, jest niebezpieczny! – dorzucił Epps, zgadzając się z przyjacielem obok, kiedy dziewczyna prychnęła, zakładając ręce pod biustem.

\- Och? A Autoboty to bezbronne panienki w opałach? – spytała z uniesionymi brwiami, niemal wyzywająco.

William odchrząknał, Barricade prychnął, ale Epps stał przy swoim.

\- Zabił tysiące – stwierdził – Zamierzasz grać z nim w dom, wiedząc, że jest mordercą i nikim innym?

Brooke łypnęła na niego ostro.

\- W nic nie zamierzam grać – warknęła.

Jak…jak _mógł?_! Wiedząc, jaka była.

Po prostu…

Jak mógł tak do _niej_ mówić?!

\- A jednak ten…ten zabójca stoi koło ciebie – stwierdził wściekły – Zabił moich przyjaciół, a ty nadal go bronisz? – zapytał, niemal z bólem w głosie.

Lennox powstrzymała się przed przeproszeniem.

Nie. Nie zamierzała latać i mówić _„sorry"_ , do każdej osoby, która nie lubiła Pana Pączka, ani nie zamierzała się złamać.

Tak, rozumiała wściekłość, żal do niej i to, że Barricade mordował.

Ale nie po to otworzyła się na Prime'a, zdobyła nowego opiekuna, żeby teraz to wszystko wycofać z powodu tego, że Epps mu nie ufał. Cholera, że nikt mu nie ufał.

\- Nikogo nie bronię – syknęła – Stwierdzam fakt.

Ciemnoskóry prychnął z pogardą, wymijając ją i specjalnie popychając w ramię, dziewczyna dosłownie mogła wyczuć dochodzący z niego gniew.

Pięknie.

Zawiodła go, bo po raz pierwszy się za kimś przed nim wstawiła.

 _Świetnie,_ skomentowała w głowie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie zamierzam powiedzieć, że rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłaś – zaczął pułkownik, spoglądając na nią, to na mustanga – Ale Epps ma racje. Zamordował naszych.

\- Więc dalej – wycedziła z jadem – Obróć się do mnie plecami, bo wstawiłam się za byłym Con'em – prychnęła z przekąsem – Mówiłam wam, że przestanie wam zależeć i co? Wyszło na moje. _Jak zwykle_.

Jej oczy zabłyszczały błękitem, ona sama czuła się jakby stawała przed sądem, albo jakby patrzyła w oczy Emily, bo zrobiła coś źle.

Heh, miała rację.

Musiała przyznać, że dosyć długo im to zajęło.

\- Brooke, my…

\- Nie, nie – zaśmiała się sucho – Rozumiem, naprawdę. Nie martw się, wracam do Williams'ów i swojego super życia, więc nie będziecie zmuszeni do ciągłego oglądania mnie – stwierdziła z pokręceniem głowy, od razu patrząc na czerwonookiego, który cały czas się w nią wpatrywał.

\- Wracamy, Insekcie?

Blondynka skinęła głową, kiedy wsiadł na miejsce kierowcy.

Z zaciśniętymi ustami, zignorowała to, co mówił Lennox i szybko zajęła swoje miejsce.

* * *

~ _Nie byłaś trochę za ostra_?~

Dziewczyna niemal przeklęła na głos, przypominając sobie, ze Allisa nadal siedzi w jej głowie i szpera po kątach.

\- To nie ja mówię, zanim pomyślę – stwierdziła pod nosem, nie dostrzegając, że czarnowłosy unosi do góry brew, spoglądając na nią kątem oka.

~ _Ależ, Brooke. Nawet nie pożegnałaś się z tym miłym chłopcem_ ~ - stwierdziła zawiedziona, ale jakimś cudem nadal utrzymała w głosie tą radosną nutę, za którą dziewczyna chciała ją uderzyć.

\- Jasper da sobie radę – mruknęła niezadowolona.

 _Wiedziała._

Wiedziała od samego początku, że coś się stanie, że skończy się tak jak zwykle z tym okropnym bólem, bo zrobi coś źle.

Ale nie, po co słuchać swojego instynktu?

Lepiej po prostu dać sobą manipulować, tak jak robili to Williams'owie. Przynajmniej wtedy wiedziała, co się ma stać, kiedy ma się stać. Była ciągle zajęta, obrywała dosyć często, ale była na znajomym terytorium.

~ _Przestań! Zależy im_ ~ - upierała się, jak taki mały irytujący duszek, latając po jej głowie ~ _Po prostu nie rozumieją…_ ~

Blondynka prychnęła.

Jasne.

Nie rozumieją.

Bo to całkowicie usprawiedliwia ich do oceniania jej.

~ _Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale spójrz na to z ich punktu widzenia_ ~

Lennox zignorowała to prawie, że polecenie.

Nie chciała myśleć tak jak oni.

Nie obchodziło ją to. Nie chciała widzieć tych zawiedzionych, wściekłych, oburzonych i Bóg wie, jakich jeszcze min, kiedy reszta się dowie.

\- Jesteśmy – powiadomił nagle, sprawiając, że dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie, wyglądając za okno i zaciskając zęby.

\- Jeśli tym razem wyjdę bez szwanku, uznam to za cholerny cud świąteczny – mruknęła, wychodząc, ale zatrzymała się jeszcze na chwilę, spoglądając na niego – Po jutrze muszę jechać do szkoły – zmierzyła go wzrokiem – Zawieziesz mnie, prawda?

Tak, mimo wszystko czuła tą chęć wiedzy.

Nie mogła opierać się na złudzeniach.

Nie teraz.

\- Idź – wskazał na dom – _Insekcie_ – dodał złośliwie, na co wywróciła oczami, zarzucając plecak na plecy i kierując się w stronę okna gdzie wiedziała, że znajdowała się jej sypialnia.

Skrzywiła się.

Jej plecy tak bardzo protestowały na każdy ruch.

Westchnęła.

 _Dlaczego mieszkała na drugim piętrze?_

* * *

Brooke zacisnęła usta i palce na pędzlu, który wisiał w powietrzu, kiedy słuchała lektury z ust pani od zajęć plastyki.

\- Nie, nie, nie, NIE! – wzniosła do góry dłonie – Źle! Dalsze obiekty są _jaśniejsze_ , Brooke! Nie ciemniejsze!

 _A może ja chcę żeby były ciemne?,_ pomyślała zirytowana, biorąc dyskretnie głęboki wdech, przełykając ślinę i patrząc tępym wzrokiem jak nauczycielka poprawia jej błąd.

Wtedy, kobieta wypuściła sfrustrowana powietrze z płuc i popatrzyła na płótno.

\- Co to w ogóle jest? – spytała ostro.

Lennox spojrzała na obraz, przechylając głowę lekko w bok i wzruszając ramionami.

Jakieś ciemne budynki, ale jakoś inaczej skonstruowane, gwiazdy albo coś w ich stylu i kilka pojazdów.

Była z siebie dumna, że to coś w ogóle „ _wyglądało"._

\- Cybertron – odparła cicho, niemalże bezgłośnie – Chyba.

Jednak kobieta jej nie słuchała, dawno mówiąc już o następnym temacie, wytykając jej, co i jak miało być zrobione.

Jednak gdzieś w połowie, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że nie rozumiała nawet jednego słowa.

* * *

\- Pięknie! Wspaniale! – zaklaskał w dłonie, kiedy blondynka po raz kolejny zagrała dobrze jeden z utworów Mozart'a.

Niebieskooka popatrzyła na niego znudzona.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana – odparła życzliwie, kiwając głową wdzięcznie.

Mężczyzna posłał jej promienny uśmiech, po czym położył jej na instrumencie plik papierów, zaczynając wyjaśniać, co, na kiedy ma być.

Brooke zdała sobie sprawę, że miała taki sam stos z plastyki i mentalnie jęknęła.

* * *

Blondynka uniosła do góry brew, spoglądając na swój plan.

Heh, pewnie.

Dlaczego nie wsadzić jej lekcji skrzypiec, nie?

To nie tak, że potrzebowała dziesięciu minut przerwy, nie?

* * *

Walić to.

Już wolała skrzypce niż zajęcia wychowania fizycznego.

Była godzina osiemnasta.

A ona _przeskakiwała_ _płotki._

Życie było piękne.

W końcu, po kilku minutach tej męczarni z jej tempem, dziewczyna stanęła przed trenerem, patrząc na jego surową twarz.

To był ten sam mężczyzna, który uczył ją w zeszłym roku i mogła spokojnie powiedzieć, że facet był nawiedzony. Pan Wilson nie tyle, co był zły, ale okropnie wymagający. Mogłaś mieć złamana rękę, a on nadal powiedziałby ci, że masz się wspinać. Taki w pewnym rodzaju Jack. Ilekroć uśmiechnął się w ten chory sposób, wiedziała, że następnego dnia mimo swojej formy będzie mieć zakwasy.

\- Teraz, dziesięć kółek wokół boiska – polecił.

Brooke popatrzyła na niego niedowierzająco, obracając się i patrząc na trasę.

Wytrzeszczyła oczy.

 _Cholera jasna, dziesięć?_ , pomyślała.

Boisko było ogromne, wielkości jej szkoły, co najmniej. Jedno z tych prywatnych gdzie Nathalie miała swoją grupę taneczną.

\- Ale…ale… - zająknęła się.

Bo niech to szlag, była zmęczona.

\- Jakiś problem, panno Lennox? – spytał słodko – Nie dasz rady?

Zaciskając zęby i odwracając się od niego, dziewczyna prychnęła.

Pewnego dnia, rzuci w niego jednym z jego płotków.

Ustawiła się na linii i czekała na gwizdek.

* * *

Brooke w końcu dotarła do swojego pokoju, ignorując totalnie Barricade'a, który dał jej spokój i pozwolił jej wejść do domu. Po drodze zgarnęła kilka kanapek, które Emily postanowiła z dobroci serca – sarkazm, pomyślała, ona nie ma serca – jej zrobić, pozostawiając jeszcze sok jabłkowy.

Szybko zjadła kolację, popiła i rzuciła się na łóżko, włączając komórkę.

Natychmiastowo zaczęła wibrować.

Blondynka otworzyła nową wiadomość.

„ _Jeszcze żyjesz?"_

 _\- Jasper_

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

„ _Piszę zza grobu. Czego chcesz?"_

 _\- Brooke._

Dokładnie sekundę później, telefon zaczął wibrować, a z niego wydobywać się znajoma melodia.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, dziewczyna nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Mały ptaszek wyśpiewał, że zmieniłaś ochroniarza – zaśpiewał, blondynka dosłownie mogła wyczuć w jego głosie rozbawienie – Czyżby Pan Pączek?

Och, a o tym to skąd wiedział?, pomyślała zaciekawiona.

\- Powiedz jeszcze słowo, a pozbędziesz się języka – warknęła, kładąc głowę na poduszce i krzywiąc się, kiedy na dole coś się zbiło.

\- Och, nie bądź taka – zaśmiał się – Wiedziałem, że ci zależy, ale, że aż tak?

\- O co ci chodzi? – spytała zmęczona, przewracając się na plecy i przejeżdżając dłonią po głowie – Cokolwiek to jest – spojrzała na zegarek – Nie mogło poczekać aż w końcu usnę? Nie mogłeś zadzwonić jutro?

\- Heh, tak się zdaje, że nie, Księżniczko – dziewczyna wywróciła oczami – Duży mówi, że jacyś nowi mają się pojawić. W tym Prowl.

Pomijając zaskoczenie, które doświadczyła, kiedy usłyszała, że użył jakiegoś imienia bez pogardy, niebieskooka zmarszczyła czoło.

\- I co z tego?

\- To z tego – jego głos był nadmiernie radosny, zupełnie jak Allisy – Że gościu był w kosmosie kimś w rodzaju policji. W bazie mówią o nim „Chodząca-nudna-książka-z-zasadami". Duży stwierdził, że Prowl zajmował się także śledztwami zanim wybuchła wojna.

Brooke uniosła do góry brew.

\- I co? – powtórzyła.

\- Cóż, powiedziałaś, że nie nakapujesz na Williams'ów, bo mają w garści całe miasto. Więc, co jeśli zgłosisz je komuś z poza jego okręgu?

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Nie słyszałeś? Nie chcą mieć ze mną nic wspólnego – stwierdziła nieco ostrzej niż zamierzała – Po prostu…nie, nie mam na to ochoty, okay? Na razie jest cicho.

Brooke przeklęła wyczucie czasu Jack'a, kiedy kolejna butelka została rzucona o ścianę.

\- Cicho, huh? – spytał sceptycznie.

\- Nie oberwałam za tą akcję z ucieczką – wzruszyła ramionami – To już coś.

Usłyszała po drugiej stronie westchniecie.

\- W końcu coś ci się stanie – stwierdził, na co wywróciła oczami – Brooke, wiem, że nie jesteś fanką cywilizowanych rozwiązań, ale oni doprowadzą cię do ruiny.

Z planem zajęć do dziewiętnastej, mogła się z tym zgodzić.

Ale miała, co jeść, pić. Miała swój pokój.

Mogła to przeżyć.

\- Wiem – stwierdziła sucho – Ale tak jak mówiłam Epps'owi, za chwilę kończę osiemnaście lat. Wyniosę się stąd.

\- Brooke, to jest za miesiąc – przypomniał.

Więc może na początku trochę nakłamała.

Ale w sumie, co ich to obchodziło.

Dzień, tydzień, miesiąc, rok? To jedno i to samo, kiedy żyło się według planu Emily.

\- Heh, serio? – spytała sarkastycznie – Słuchaj, nie zamierzam mówić jakiemuś Prowl'owi o moich problemach, okay? Już wystarczy, że reszta tych kretynów się dowiedziała, bo Epps zrobił scenę.

Och, pamiętała.

Uśmiechnęła się na scenę, kiedy przerwała Nathalie.

Taaak, to był też dobry dzień.

\- Dramatyzujesz, Księżniczko – stwierdził – Ale rób jak chcesz, tylko pamiętaj, że tym razem musisz spać.

Ach, racja.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

Ostatnio było z tym u niej kiepsko.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniła, machając lekceważąco dłonią, mimo faktu, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć – Raczej – dodała ciszej.

\- Słyszałem to! – powiedział głośno, zanim zirytowana rozłączyła się, opadając jeszcze raz na poduszkę.

~ _Nie powinnaś być taka samodzielna_ ~

Brooke prychnęła.

\- Ktoś musi być – stwierdziła.

~ _Dzieci w twoim wieku powinny się bawić_ ~ odparła Wszechiskra ~ _Ryzykować, działać. Nie chować się w cieniach_ ~

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, powiedziałabym, że czytasz to z Internetu – mruknęła, wstając i kierując się do łazienki, po drodze zabierając jakieś rzeczy na zmianę i krzywiąc się, kiedy schyliła się i jej plecy i mięśnie zaprotestowały.

~ _Twoje zdrowie jest ważne, Brooke_ ~ powiedziała ~ _A twoja rodzina jest okropna_ ~

 _Powiedz mi coś, o czym nie wiem_ , pomyślała.

~ _Nie mogłam wyleczyć cię bardziej_ ~ powiedziała, kiedy weszła pod prysznic, włączając letnią wodę i mocząc szybko włosy.

\- W porządku – mruknęła, nieco się krzywiąc – Miałam gorszę, All. Przeżyję.

Siedemnaście lat.

Tyle przetrwała.

Kilka razy była w szpitalu, nawet raz z inicjatywy Emily, bo nie mogła pójść na balet.

Ta. Mogła dać radę.

~ _Ale jak długo?_ ~

Blondynka wywróciła oczami, wychodząc z kabiny i ubierając się w piżamę.

~ _Ile trzeba? Co jeśli twój ojciec…_ ~

\- Nie. Jest. Moim. Ojcem – wycedziła, akcentując każde słowo – Nie mam ojca. Jest tylko moim adopcyjnym opiekunem. Tak samo jak reszta z nich.

~ _Wiem, nie chciałam cię…_ ~

\- Ugh, daj mi spokój – syknęła, niemal trzaskając drzwiami od łazienki.

Wszechiskra coś mówiła, starała się chyba przeprosić.

Brooke ją zignorowała.

Zamknęła oczy w chwili, kiedy zmęczona uderzyła głową w poduszkę.

Na dole krzyki już ustawały.

Lennox odetchnęła.

Dzisiaj najwyraźniej postanowili pójść spać wcześniej.

 _Dobrze_ , pomyślała, biorąc głęboki wdech, _i tak nie miałam zamiaru ich słuchać._

* * *

Następnego dnia, Brooke obudziła się z okropnym bólem mięśni, przeklinając te dziesięć kółek, po czym szybko zabrała swój plan z biurka, ubrała się i zbiegła na dół. Zabrała śniadanie, trzasnęła drzwiami, wiedząc, że Jack miał kaca i boli głowa, po czym szybko wsiadła do Barricade'a.

Z radia wydobywała się jedna z piosenek Trading Yesterday, wydawało jej się, że _Shattered._

Popatrzyła na kartkę.

Zajęcia z Wilson'em, teatralne, skrzypce, sztuka…Och, i jeszcze podwójne zajęcia z kobietą od manier i zajęć, których Brooke szczerze nienawidziła.

Westchnęła.

\- Tam gdzie wczoraj, Cade – poinformowała mężczyznę obok.

Barricade popatrzył na nią jakby zdziwiony, po czym odjechał spod domu, uważnie obserwując ją kątem oka.

Była nieco blada.

Opierała głowę o szybę, jakby zamyślona.

Czarnowłosy w końcu wywrócił oczami.

Na razie nic jej nie było.

 _Na razie._

* * *

 **A/N: To _chyba jeden z najkrótszych rozdziałów jakie napisałam.  
_** Ugh, nie fajne uczucie.  
XXShanter


	17. Limits

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała jakaś szatynka, spoglądając na Brooke, która uniosła do góry brew, przyglądając jej się.

\- Oddycham? – spytała.

\- Uh, no tak? – odparła zdezorientowana.

\- Więc nic mi nie jest – warknęła – A teraz spadaj.

Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy, szybko uciekając, kiedy Lennox z powrotem położyła się na ławce, jedną dłoń kładąc na brzuchu, a druga pod głowę, wgapiając się zmęczonym wzrokiem w niebo.

~ _Mówiłam Ci żebyś zrobiła sobie wtedy przerwę_ ~ - skarciła ją w końcu, na co tamta wywróciła oczami.

Minęło dokładnie dwa tygodnie.

W ciągu nich, nie wydarzyło się kompletnie nic.

Zajęcia, zajęcia, kłótnie, jedna wyprawa do szpitala (oberwała dosyć mocno butelką w ramię jednej nocy), więcej zajęć, szkoła…

Autoboty ani razy się do niej nie odezwały, nie wnikała także, czy jej strażnik miał z nimi kontakt.

Coraz to bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo dziwnie czuła się bez ich towarzystwa.

Jeszcze wczoraj zakuwała na angielski oraz uczyła się roli na zajęcia teatralne. Z inicjatywy Williams'ów, jej opiekunka postanowiła wyprawić jedno wielkie przedstawienie. Wszystko byłoby świetnie, gdyby nie fakt, że miała jeszcze kogoś na nie zaprosić. Znaczenie: rodzinę. I teraz pani Locks wyraziła się bardzo wyraźnie, mówiąc, że wie, że Brooke nie uznaje jej adopcyjnej matki, ojca i siostry, jako rodziny i niemal zażądała żeby przyszedł jeszcze ktoś inny.

Teraz, Brooke wiedziała, co Locks miała na myśli. Była jedyną nauczycielką, którą jako tako lubiła, w połowie, dlatego, że tylko ta kobieta miała gdzieś zdanie Emily i zamiast rozkazywać jej, zachęcała do dalszej pracy. W każdym razie, znały się od dziecka i niebieskowłosa, jako jedna z niewielu znała relację jej i Jasper'a.

Stawiała stówę, że teraz podejrzewała także Candy'ego jako jej nowego „brata".

Chociaż w sumie…to nie był taki całkiem zły…

\- Jesteś jeszcze żywy, Insekcie? Czy mogę się ciebie już pozbyć?

Dziewczyna zaskowyczała, przestraszona spadając z ławki i jęcząc z bólu na jej protestujące mięśnie, nadal nadwyrężone po treningach Wilson'a.

~ _Auć_ ~ skomentowała wesoło Allisa.

\- Tsk, trzeba popracować nad twoimi umiejętnościami obserwowania twojego otoczenia, Człowieku – stwierdził, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej i patrząc na nią z politowaniem.

Brooke jęknęła jeszcze raz.

Wbrew temu, co mówią anime, upadek z ławki na asfalt bolał.

\- Wstawaj, nie mam całego dnia – syknął, na co ta obróciła się na plecy i spojrzała na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Właściwie, to masz – stwierdziła.

\- Wstawaj – rozkazał ponownie.

Niebieskooka westchnęła, ale kiedy się ruszyła, syknęła z bólu.

Dlaczego jej jeszcze bardziej poturbować, nie? Przecież nie cierpiała.

\- Nie, dzięki. Poleżę sobie – odparła po chwili.

Barricade popatrzył na nią zirytowany, mrużąc oczy.

\- Masz zajęcia z kultury osobistej za godzinę – przypomniał – Miałaś się czegoś nauczyć, pamiętasz? Także groziłaś mi, że pomalujesz mnie na różowo, jeśli o tym zapomnę, Insekcie.

Więc…

Jej relację z nim były nieco lepsze.

Odważyła się nawet powiedzieć, że był bardziej otwarty na nią.

Pewnie, nadal ją obrażał, mówił, jaka to ona beznadziejna, ale facet miał swoje momenty. Na przykład nie nakrzyczał na nią, kiedy wniosła do niego błoto, ani nie urwał jej głowy za pierwszym razem, kiedy nazwała go Candy przed nauczycielem.

A przyznał, że bardzo go ta myśl kusiła.

\- Ale ja tu cierpię – zaskomliła – Wilson…

Oczy Barricade jakby zabłysły i spojrzał na nią jakoś niebezpiecznie.

\- Masz na myśli tego nędznego robaka z zeszłego tygodnia? – spytał dziwnie spokojnie, na co skinęła zdezorientowana nieco głową, pamiętając, że prawie doszło do bójki – To dlatego tak stękałaś? Znowu masz…jak to ludzie mówią? Zakwasy? – z jego ust to słowo brzmiało jeszcze dziwniej.

\- Też byś stękał jakbyś przebiegł dziesięć okrążeń wielkości szkoły, a później jeszcze pięć razy przebiegł, przeskakując cholerne płotki, a na deser jakbyś musiał wspinać się po linie – warknęła – A potem jakbyś spadł z ławki. To boli, Candy, naprawdę – stwierdziła z westchnięciem – Ale spokojnie, już wstaje, Wasza Wysokość – mruknęła, unosząc się nieco.

Czarnowłosy wywrócił oczami, w jednej sekundzie łapiąc ją i podnosząc, ignorując jej zaskoczony, krótki krzyk i biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Przysięgam, że jesteś jednym z najbardziej irytujących ludzi, jacy żyją na tej zapomnianej przez wszechświat, piaskowej planecie – powiedział, na co zamknęła oczy, opierając głowę o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Wiem. Wszyscy mi to mówią – stwierdziła.

\- Brooke!

Dziewczyna niemal poskoczyła w jego ramiona, zerkając zirytowana na Sam'a i jego dziewczynę, którzy szybko do nich podbiegli.

Były Decepticon opuścił ją na ziemię, na co tamta westchnęła.

\- Tak? – spytała, przełykając ślinę i widząc jak tamci obserwują jej towarzysza obok – Jakiś problem?

Mikaela uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie, chcieliśmy się tylko przywitać – stwierdziła, wskazując na dwójkę – Słyszeliśmy od Lennox'a, że zmieniłaś strażnika.

\- Ta – mruknął Sam, podejrzliwie mierząc wzrokiem Pana Pączka, który wyraźnie nie wzruszony uniósł do góry brew – Hej, jestem Sam. Pamiętasz mnie? Próbowałeś zabrać mi okulary, a później zabić – przypomniał.

\- Czego chcecie? – zapytała ostro – Oceniać mnie? Wasi tak zwani koledzy już to zrobili – stwierdziła sucho.

Banes posłała jej przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Nie, właściwie chcieliśmy sprawdzić czy to, co mówili jest prawdą – popatrzyła przelotnie na holoform – Widać, że nie.

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło, spoglądając pytająco na Witwicky'ego.

\- W połowie oczekiwaliśmy, że będzie cię traktować jak…no wiesz, twoi opiekunowie – przyznała zakłopotany, po czym kiwnął na szkarłatnookiego – Najwyraźniej w bazie naprawdę pochopnie was osądzili.

~ _Widzisz? Mówiłam, że im zależy_ ~

Niebieskooka zignorowała ją, obserwując dwójkę uważnie.

\- Nie jesteście źli… - stwierdziła.

Sam potrząsnął głową razem z brunetką.

\- Zaskoczeni – poprawił.

\- Dokładnie – zgodziła się dziewczyna obok – Przynajmniej jesteś bezpieczna. Ważne, że nic ci nie jest.

Tym razem zaskoczona lekko, dziewczyna popatrzyła na nich dziwnie.

\- Jesteście inni – stwierdziła.

\- Heh, nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to mówi – powiedział, po czym ciągnął uważnie – Właściwie przyszedłem się pożegnać. Wyjeżdżam na studnia.

Lennox przechyliła głowę w bok.

\- Serio?

\- Ta.

Blondynka popatrzyła na Barricade'a, który w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami.

\- I przyszedłeś specjalnie żeby się ze mną pożegnać? – dopytywała z niedowierzaniem, którego żadne z nich nie wykryło.

\- No, tak – uśmiechnął się do niej.

Dziewczyna uniosła do góry brwi.

\- Jesteś dziwny.

\- Ludzie to robią, prawda? – spytał zirytowany Barricade – Żegnają się, kiedy wyjeżdżają. To normalne, Insekcie.

Mówiąc teoretycznie tak.

Ale zapominali najwyraźniej, że onanie wychowywała się w normalnej, ludzkiej rodzinie, tak jak to wszyscy uważali.

Nie…nie była przyzwyczajona do czegoś takiego.

Specjalnie….dla niej…

Przechylając głowę lekko w bok, dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

\- Co z Bumblebee? – spytała w końcu.

Taa, żółty robot.

Ten miły.

Tak, Brooke mogła nie znać ich wszystkich imion, szczerze nie bardzo ją je obchodziły, ale Bee był jednym z Bot'ów o których rozmawiał Jazz w tym krótkim czasie, kiedy się znali.

\- O nim, hah – podrapał się zakłopotany – Wraca do Autobot'ów. Nowi nie mogą mieć samochodów.

…Lennox zmierzyła go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Ale Bee zawsze będzie moim pierwszym autem. Mimo wszystko – stwierdził, kiwając na Camaro zaparkowane nie daleko mustanga.

Blondynka zacisnęła dłoń w pięść.

Autem?

Cholernym autem?!  
Bumblebee poświeciłby dla nich obu życie, a on nazwał go „ _autem_ "?

Nawet ona wiedziała, że był czymś więcej, kimś więcej.

\- Autem? – powtórzyła głucho, wpatrując się w niego jakby powiedział, coś okropnego – Tylko autem?

\- …Yyyy,…uch, Brooke…ja – zaczął się zdezorientowany plątać.

\- Sam na pewno nie miał tego tak na myśli – zapewniła, od razu łapiąc, o co chodzi brunetka naprzeciwko, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy do całego dramatu wkroczyła także czarnowłosa, spoglądając na blondynkę z kpiącym spojrzeniem.

Nadal zdenerwowana, Brooke zwróciła ku niej głowę.

\- Tak, Wiedźmo? Szukasz swojego mózgu? Wybacz, tutaj go nie ma.

Zielonooka piętnastolatka zmierzyła ją zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie miałaś teraz gdzieś być? – spytała z uśmieszkiem – Tatuś nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy dowie się, że opuściłaś kolejne lekcje – stwierdziła z tym swoim błyskiem i machnięciem włosami.

\- Mam gdzieś, co sobie pomyśli – warknęła ostro – Rozmawiam z kimś.

\- Jestem zaskoczona, że ktoś w ogóle chce rozmawiać z takim bezwartościowym, niechcianym bachorem jak ty – prychnęła.

Blondynka cofnęła się, jakby dostała w twarz.

Ostatnio wszyscy jej to wypominali.

No, co było z tym światem?

Nagle policyjny mustang zaryczał silnikiem, Barricade stojący obok niej zmierzył teraz przestraszoną nieco tym zjawiskiem czarnowłosą lodowatym wzrokiem, jego czerwone oczy z jakiegoś powodu jakby błyszczały czymś na wzór gniewu. Nikt jednak nie był pewien, mężczyznę bardzo trudno było odczytać.

Wtedy, pod czujnym okiem nagle zainteresowanych bardziej tą sytuacją Sam'a i Mikaeli, były Decepticon podszedł do dziewczyny, która przełknęła ślinę.

\- Coś ty powiedziała, Insekcie? – spytał nad wyraz spokojnie.

\- P-Prawdę – syknęła, jakoś udając dzielną, kiedy tamten wyraźnie zauważając jej zmianę w biciu serca, chwycił ją za bluzkę i nieco podniósł do góry.

\- Och, serio? – zapytał, na co kiwnęła szybko głową – Tsk, nie wydaje mi się.

Brooke, która miała spuszczony przed chwilą wzrok, uniosła go, patrząc na niego jakby z nadzieją, po czym potrząsnęła głową.

\- Zostaw ją, Cade – westchnęła w końcu.

Mikaela pomrugała zaskoczona powiekami, Sam posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, za to Barricade wywrócił oczami, spoglądając na nią.

\- Dlaczego? Robak powinien nauczyć się jakiś manier – stwierdził z odrazą, na co Nathalie wytrzeszczyła oczy – Proponuje tortury, Screamer miał cały zasób kreatywnych pomysłów, jestem pewien, że jeden by ci się spodobał.

\- Cade – powtórzyła, nie lubiąc tego szalonego pół uśmiechu - Nie jest tego warta – stwierdziła od razu, na co czarnowłosy westchnął zirytowany, po czym niczym piórko, odrzucił ją nieco w tył, sprawiając, ze upadła na tyłek.

\- Psujesz mi te ciekawsze momenty tej bezsensownej pracy, Insekcie – stwierdził sucho, zawiedziony.

Tamta wzruszyła ramionami, zerkając na otrzepującą się teraz zielonooką.

\- Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia? – spytała ostro – Byłam w trakcie konwersacji.

Tamta potrząsnęła głową, szybko uciekając w drugą stronę.

\- Jakim cudem pozwalasz jej się tak traktować, a kiedy my powiemy coś złego to się na nas rzucasz, jest mi niepojęte – stwierdziła w końcu Banes, na co wzruszyła ramionami po raz kolejny.

\- Ma rację – mruknęła – Wracając do tematu – zmrużyła oczy, zerkając na niego.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – stwierdził, spoglądając, jak czarnowłosy staje obok dziewczyny, obserwując jak swobodnie oboje się koło siebie poruszali.

\- Ach, nie masz.

Czy tylko Candy wyczuł w jej głosie coś dziwnego?

Na to wyglądało.

Mikaela tylko coś wymamrotała, jakieś przeprosiny. Po tym odciągnęła Sam'a w stronę Bumblebee'ego, jakby bojąc się, że tamten jeszcze coś powie nie tak.

Brooke patrzyła na nich, po czym jej wzrok spadł na żółte Camaro.

W pewnym sensie, naprawdę zrobiło jej się go żal.

„ _Pierwsze auto_ ".

Tak go określił.

\- Huh – mruknęła – A to mnie nazywają nieczułą – stwierdziła, patrząc jak odjeżdżają.

~ _Musisz patrzeć ich punktem widzenia_ ~ odezwała się Allisa, powtarzając swoją radę po raz któryś z rzędu w tamtym tygodniu ~ _Samuel zawsze chciał normalnego życia. Nie możesz go za to winić_ ~

Ale…ona też chciała.

Mimo to, nie prosiła o nie.

Po prostu… _to_ …jakoś _bolało._

~ _To współczucie, Brooke_ ~ stwierdziła łagodnie, jednak z tą wesołością ~ _Sam jeszcze tego nie rozumie, ale Bumblebee, jak i reszta, także odczuwa ludzkie emocje. To właśnie ty, jako pierwsza zdałaś sobie z tego sprawę_ ~

Bo Bumblebee musiał w tamtym momencie czuć się jak odrzucony przyjaciel.

Na samą myśl o tym, dziewczyna się krzywiła.

\- Zajęcia z manier, Insekcie – odezwał się nagle, wyrywając ją z zamyśleń, na co podskoczyła.

\- Co? – spytała skołowana, po czym pacnęła się ręką w głowę – Raacja, rzeczywistość. Już idę.

Barricade patrzył na nią podejrzliwie.

Najwyraźniej coś ukrywała.

Nikt jednak nadal nie wiedział, co dokładnie.

* * *

\- Żartujesz sobie? – warknęła, sapiąc jednocześnie – Nie dam rady, okay?

Wilson wywrócił oczami.

\- Biegłaś na większe dystansy, Brooke – stwierdził swobodnie, jakby to było normalne.

\- Każesz mi przebiec przez połowę miasta – syknęła dobitnie – Mam zakwasy, nie dam rady, proszę pana.

Tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mój problem.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, po czym natychmiastowo je zamknęła.

 _Gdyby cię rok wcześniej Epps widział,_ pomyślała, po czym ruszyła, krzywiąc się na ból w mięśniach.

* * *

\- Nie miałeś czasem zostać wywalony z pracy? – spytał Jasper, opierając się o rusztowanie, gdzie rozmawiali Lennox, Optimus i Morshower przez wielki ekran.

\- Jestem na zastępstwie, dopóki nie znajdą kogoś nowego – powiedział tym swoim tonem, jeszcze nie ruszając się z miejsca – A ty? Nie powinieneś wrócić do siebie?

\- Jestem u siebie – stwierdził sucho ze skrzyżowanymi rękami – W przeciwieństwie do pana, Dyrektorze – powiedział z kpiną, kiedy dotarł do tamtego tytułu.

Jego usta wykrzywiły się w gniewny wyraz, ten znajomy, którego chłopak jeszcze nie rozgryzł.

\- W tej bazie ja mam władze, więc lepiej naucz się szacunku – warknął, podchodząc do niego, na co on zupełnie niewzruszony, zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Tymczasowo – przypomniał lodowato.

Galloway prychnął, odwracając się i wchodząc na platformę.

Jasper pokręcił głową, idąc w druga stronę, nie zamierzając radzić sobie z całym tym bagnem w jego postaci. I tak dowiedziałby się wszystkiego później od żołnierzy w stołówce. Mimo wszystko oni byli jednymi wielkimi plotkarzami, kiedy chcieli. Nie trudno było dowiedzieć się, co Wszechmocny Dyrektor sobie wymyślił.

Doszedł do swoich kwater, szybko wchodząc do środka i niemal krzywiąc się na głośną muzykę. Czasami naprawdę miał ochotę udusić tego, kto sprawił, że ścian były dźwiękoodporne. Wtedy może Jazz nie robiłby takiego hałasu. Nadal pamiętał, że tamten mówił, że będą widzieć się tylko w nocy.

Taa…ładna mu noc.

Środek dnia.

\- A ja myślałem, że Księżniczka jest głośna – mruknął idąc w stronę swojego kąta.

Jazz, który zauważył o wiele wcześniej, popatrzył na niego, przerywając na chwilę nucenie piosenki, po czym zmarszczył czoło, kiedy Lennox rzucił na łóżko jakąś torbę.

\- Mały, idiotyczny, facet w garniturku – wymruczał zirytowany, biorąc do reki największa z teczek i otwierając ją – Pft, myśli, że co? Rozwali mi życie? Już bardziej porąbane to ono nie może się stać – stwierdził, kręcąc głową.

\- Czy to są akta N.E.S.T? – spytał ze swojego miejsca Jazz w pewnej chwili, jakimś cudem nie krzycząc żeby przygłuszyć muzykę, kiedy Jasper pogrążył się w lekturze, niemal marszcząc czoło na kilka informacji.

\- Uch, nie? – zawahał się rozproszony, po czym uniósł głowę – Co?

Tamten uniósł do góry brew, wskazując na papiery.

\- Akta N.E.S.T? – powtórzył pytanie.

\- Ostatnio kiedy sprawdzałem Theodore Galloway nie był jego częścią – odparł sucho, spoglądając ponownie na papiery – Chyba, że Rząd na serio zamierza zostawić go na zastępstwie.

Jazz ściszył muzykę, wstając i zmierzając w jego stronę.

\- Jakiś powód, dla którego przeglądasz ściśle tajne akta?

\- Żaden szczególny poza wrodzoną ciekawością – odparł – Po… - uciął, doczytując jedno ze zdań i wzdychając – Och, żartujesz sobie – syknął pod nosem, chowając papiery i wyjmując ich ciąg dalszy.

\- Co? – spytał, ale został zignorowany – Jasper!

\- Cicho – warknął, śledząc palcem jakąś treść – Nie miałeś pojawić się na jakimś spotkaniu? – zapytał, próbując go jakoś rozproszyć.

\- Nie – wywrócił oczami – Słuchaj, mogę się wsadzić do aresztu…

\- Ach, racja – prychnął – Tylko jak was Galloway dźgnie sztyletem w plecy, nie przychodźcie do mnie z płaczem – warknął.

\- A co? Zależy ci? – zapytał, po czym zmarszczył czoło – Zaraz, co? O czym ty mówisz?

Jasper wypuścił sfrustrowany powietrze z płuc, odrzucając papiery, niechlujnie wkładając je do torby i zaciskając zęby.

Nie.

Nie zależało mu.

To…to nie była troska o jego dobro, czy kogoś z nich.

To była czysto osobista sprawa.

I wtedy zaśmiał się.

O czym mówił?

O cholernej zdradzie.

Wiedział, że Theodore był podejrzany i znajomy zaraz od pierwszego spotkania w tej bazie, nie miał jednak pojęcia jak bardzo, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie o bazie danych, którą drużyna Prime'a i Morshower mają.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli…

To było zabawne. W pewnym sensie, oczywiście.

Ugh, teraz on będzie musiał się tym bagnem jakoś zająć.

\- O niczym – syknął ostrzegawczo, jego brązowe oczy zabłysły.

\- Najwyraźniej nie o niczym – stwierdził, mrużąc oczy – Zważając na twój dobór słów.

\- Jesteś szpiegiem, domyśl się – odparł kwaśno.

Tak.

Nawet znał ich specjalizacje.

Był z siebie dumny.

Jazz popatrzył na niego dziwnie, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zobaczysz – mruknął.

 _Już nie długo,_ dodał w myślach.

* * *

Brooke powoli zdała sobie sprawę, że każda część jej ciała boleśnie pulsowała, protestując ogromnie, kiedy przebrała się w szatni i spocona, brudna, zmęczona kierowała się do czarno-białego mustanga, zaparkowanego na chodniku przed boiskiem.

Drzwi od strony pasażera już na nią czekały otwarte i Barricade widząc, w jakim jest stanie nawet nie skomentował jej wyglądu. Zamiast tego zamknął je, włączył radio i westchnął zirytowany, kątem oka patrząc na upartą dziewczynę.

\- Nadal wiesz jak się nazywasz? – spytał w pewnej chwili, na co tamta machnęła na niego lekceważąco dłonią.

\- Emily powiedziałaby ci – ziewnięcie – że bycie numer jeden w każdej czynno – kolejne - …ości jest wszystkim – dokończyła z zamkniętymi oczami, opierając głowę o zniżony zagłówek fotela.

\- Co zaprowadza mnie do pytania czy ta kobieta, aby na pewno ma ten wasz organ znany, jako serce, Insekcie – stwierdził, ale kiedy blondynka nie odpowiedziała, popatrzył w jej stronę – Insekcie?

Ale Brooke tylko coś mruknęła, owijając się ciaśniej cienką bluzą, jaką na sobie miała i wtulając głowę skórzane siedzenie.

Barricade wywrócił oczami, kręcąc głową i po raz kolejny zdejmując swoją kurtkę, otulając nią Lennox, która natychmiastowo jakby przez sen się uśmiechnęła. Tamten zmrużył oczy, wzdychając.

\- Emily nie dba o nikogo więcej jak tylko o Nathalie i Jack'a – odparła w końcu cicho, na co Cade zamyślony spuścił wzrok – Zawsze tak było – stwierdziła obojętnie.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na zaciemnioną drogę.

\- Nie brzmi fair – przyznał.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie jest – zgodziła się, biorąc głęboki wdech – Ale tak jest. Od początku zaraz po koniec, kiedy została adoptowana. Życie po prostu nie jest fair.

Czerwonooki zmrużył oczy, kiedy blondynka po raz kolejny ziewnęła.

\- Adoptowana?

\- Ta – potwierdziła – To wtedy kiedy…

\- Wiem, co to znaczy – przerwał jej ostro, na co wzruszyła ramionami – Po prostu nie rozumiem, bo co mieliby cię adoptować, skoro o ciebie nie dbają?

~ _Wiesz, coś w tym jest_ ~ odezwała się Allisa.

Blondynka otworzyła oczy, spoglądając na niego zaciekawiona.

\- Myślałam, że to oczywiste – stwierdziła.

Uniósł do góry brew.

\- Powód dla którego te robale cię zabijają? Jakoś go nie widzę. Te Auto-ścierwa także go pewnie nie dostrzegają – odparł sucho – Jesteś najwyraźniej jedyna, Insekcie – dodał ostro, niemal ostrzej niż zamierzał.

Ale niebieskooka prychnęła, jakoś uśmiechając się.

Zignorowała część o Autbotach, wiedząc, że już pewnie dawno niej zapomnieli i wróciła do poprzedniego pytania.

\- Kochają Wiedźmę – odparła z przekąsem, niemal śmiejąc się z tego – Chcieli kogoś, kto zapełniłby miejsce trofeum, czegoś, co mogłoby być idealne, bez potrzeby martwienia się o konsekwencje, jeśli coś pójdzie źle.

Westchnęła.

\- A przynajmniej tak mi powiedziała.

Były Decepticon nie odezwał się nawet słowem, kiedy zatrzymali się koło jej domu.

Brooke zdjęła z siebie kurtkę, chwytając za plecak.

\- Nie jesteś perfekcyjna – stwierdził z pogardą.

Blondynka spuściła wzrok.

\- Ty także – odparła, po czym wysiadła z pojazdu, kierując się w stronę wejścia. _  
_

* * *

Dziewczyna w końcu dotarła do łóżka, niemal od razu kładąc się pod kołdrę, kiedy coś ją tknęło.

Kiedyś, nie pamiętała, kiedy i dokładnie od kogo, ale dostała jedną rzecz, której nieważne jak bardzo nienawidziła, nie mogła zmusić się do wyrzucenia. Za każdym razem, kiedy na nią patrzyła, wiedziała, że była przypomnieniem tego, że była niechciana.

Ale…

To… to w sumie było jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które Brooke nienawidziła, ale jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w głębi serca ją kochała.

Prychnęła do siebie, wyciągając zakurzone i nieco poniszczone zdjęcie z jednej z książek, które schowała w szafie i usiadła na parapecie przy oknie.

W czasie, kiedy mogła być charakteryzowana jako silna postać, niedająca nikomu dać do siebie dotrzeć, niewielu wiedziało, że tak w rzeczywistości nie było. I miała uczucia.

Cholernie dużo gdyby się jej spytało.

Jednak Jasper raz jej powiedział: „Nie można kochać czegoś, czego nigdy się nie miało". Brooke była po raz pierwszy zdania, że się mylił, nieważne jak bardzo jej umysł się buntował, mówił jej, że to prawda.

Lennox nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, kiedy jej oczy zabłysły elektrycznym błękitem.

Po prostu wpatrywała się długą chwilę w dwie uśmiechnięte twarze, które widniały na fotografii.

Wtedy, odwróciła wzrok, zamiast tego, zwracając go ku gwiazdom za oknem, zacisnęła dłoń na zdjęciu, przyciskając je do piersi.

* * *

 **A/N:** _...Heh, heh, jak leci?  
Więc, szesnastka jest już zrobiona, a ja lecę do siedemnastki.  
XXShanter_


	18. Killer's Schedule

\- …dziwadło.

\- …Nieczuła suka.

\- …ćpun.

Brooke szła szkolnym korytarzem, zasłaniając się kapturem, próbując ukryć widoczne cienie pod oczami z powodu braku snu w ostatnich dwóch dniach. Kilka osób wskazało palcem w stronę, niektórzy zaśmiali się, a jeszcze inni wyzwali ją od najgorszych.

A najlepszą częścią?

Najlepszą częścią było to, że w połowę tych rzeczy wierzyła i bez ich pomocy.

Lennox zdała sobie sprawę, że miała dość.

Była psychicznie, mentalnie i fizycznie wykończona, jej głowa pulsowała, co kilka minut, mięśnie piekły, oczy tak samo, włosy miała przetłuszczone i zastanawiała się, dlaczego to wszystko w ogóle robiła, dlaczego się starała.

Nie miała odpowiedzi.

Kiedy dzisiaj wstała, niemal obudziła się z krzykiem.

Miała koszmar. Nie wiedziała, o czym, nie znała jego treści, a mimo to obudziła się z takim bólem w sercu, że była pewna, iż rozszarpie on jej klatkę piersiową. Wszechiskra była dziwnie cicha, jakby chciała, żeby sama się o tym dowiedziała.

Coś się zdarzyło.

Wsiadła do Barricade'a, oparła się o fotel i wzięła głęboki wdech.

Sam mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, zmierzając w kierunku hali sportowej, znając plan blondynki, kiedy jej telefon zadzwonił. Zmarszczyła czoło, szybko szukając go w torbie, po czym odebrała połączenie.

\- Tak? – odezwała się.

\- No, wreszcie! – dziewczyna zamrugała na uradowany głos przyjaciela – Nie odbierałaś. Dzwoniłem.

Ach, to pewnie Jasper dzwonił na angielskim.

\- Miałam lekcje, o co chodzi?

Nastała pauza.

Brooke czekała, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, dlaczego szatyn musiał wziąć głęboki wdech, ani dlaczego w tle słyszała jakieś krzyki.

\- Optimus nie żyje – powiadomił dosadnie.

Czarny mustang zatrzymał się gwałtownie z piskiem opon, blondynka poleciała nieco do przodu, palce na telefonie boleśnie odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa, a ta męka w sercu powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.

Wytrzeszczyła oczy.

Sapnęła.

Nie.

Mówiła, że nie zależało jej na nikim z nich. Ale Optimus okazał jej dobroć, zrozumiał, zaufał. Prime nie oczekiwał perfekcji, dziewczyna to wiedziała. Był taki, jaki dobry przywódca powinien być i…

Gdyby nie on, Cade'a by tu nie było.

Wisiała mu go.

Wbrew wszystkiemu.

\- Co? – potrząsnęła głową – Jeśli to jest jakiś żart… - zaczęła ostro, przyzwyczajona do jego charakteru.

\- Nie jest – odparł poważnie, niemal z przekąsem – Słuchaj, jedź do bazy, weź tego swojego strażnika…

\- Mam obowiązki – przerwała – Autoboty mnie nie potrzebują.

Prawda.

Tak myślała.

Barricade rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania, ale tym razem nawet tego nie skomentowała.

Co ona mogła zrobić?

\- Cholera, Brooke! – warknął w końcu, dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się mimo wszystko – Nie obchodzi mnie to. Prime nie żyje, Galloway grozi wywaleniem ich z planety, a ty zamierzasz bawić się w kochaną, grzeczną _córeczkę?_!

Niebieskooka zamarzła.

Jasper nie krzyczał.

Nie, chyba, że wkurzony lub zdenerwowany. Albo jedno i drugie.

\- Nie chcesz przyjeżdżać, nie rób tego – syknął ostro – Chowaj się w tym cieniu, nie zamierzam patrzeć jak umierasz i stajesz się znowu marionetką. Wyjeżdżamy w nocy – powiadomił, rozłączając się.

Brooke zamrugała oczami, tak naprawdę zastanawiając się, co się do cholery stało i jak?, patrząc tępo na wyświetlacz telefonu.

Marionetką?

Była popychadłem, miała być chodzącym ideałem, słaba…

Czy ona serio tak się zachowywała?

Blondynka zamknęła oczy, wściekła.

\- Jedź do teatru – poleciła.

\- Insekcie… - zaczął niepewnie.

Dziewczyna łypnęła na niego groźnie, oczy zabłysły.

\- Teraz.

Sekundę później, samochód po raz kolejny wystrzelił z piskiem opon.

* * *

W korytarzu Brooke szła jakby trzy razy szybciej niż zwykle, wymijając asystentów, ignorując Barricade'a, nawet nie patrząc czy nadąża, kiedy na tyle ile ją w swoim stanie można było stać zgrabnie manewrowała po teatrze, poszukując tej jednej osoby.

W końcu dotarła do wielkiej sceny, kobieta stała z jakimś facetem razem z jakimiś dokumentami w dłoniach.

Lennox nie zwracała na to uwagi.

Była wściekła, nerwowa, zmęczona.

Nie miała czasu na gierki.

Stanęła przed nią, jej strażnik koło niej i spiorunowała chłopaka spojrzenie, skutecznie go odstraszając, po czym popatrzyła na Locks, która w odpowiedzi się uśmiechnęła.

\- Co…

\- Wyjeżdżam – oznajmiła sucho, ostrzej niż zamierzała, nie pozwalając Wszechiskrze na przejęcie kontroli i uspokojenie jej – Jasper mnie potrzebuje, Sam, Mikaela… Muszę wyjechać.

Mary zmierzyła ją krytycznym wzrokiem, unosząc brew na jej wygląd, po czym westchnęła.

\- A przedstawienie? – spytała podejrzliwie.

Brooke jej się nie dziwiła.

Miała momenty, kiedy okłamywała ją, że gdzieś musi być tylko po to, żeby nie integrować się z innymi i byleby uniknąć kolejnych rozmów.

Ale przedstawienie też było dla niej ważne.

Od niego zależała opinia teatru i jej progresu.

Potrzebowała go.

\- Jest za miesiąc – przypomniała szybko, niemal pośpiesznie jakby coś ją paliło – Mam zapamiętaną kwestię, piosenkę, kostium oraz przygotowane ubranie. Ponadto zamierzam wrócić o wiele wcześniej i…

Wzięła głęboki wdech, ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Blondynka nie zareagowała.

Drżała na całym ciele, adrenalina strzelała jej w żyłach, zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, ona sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to wszystko mówi. Potrzebowała zapewnienia, chciała je dać.

\- Brooke – odezwała się ze zmarszczonym czołem niebieskowłosa – Spokojnie.

Lennox skinęła głową.

\- Nie będzie mnie na zajęciach – oznajmiła w końcu, bardziej spokojna, jej oddech powoli wracał do normy – Chciałam dać ci znać. Żebyś nie wyrzucała mnie z przedstawienia, Ma'am.

Jej wzrok złagodniał, ktoś po jej prawej westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Mówiłam ci, że jeśli to za dużo… - zaczęła – To zawsze możesz się wycofać – przypomniała, nawiązując do jej stanu, ale dziewczyna zaprzeczyła szybko.

\- Nie! – syknęła, po czym westchnęła – Dam radę. Wyrobię się.

Pani Locks skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Wiem, że dużo dla ciebie znaczy – przyznała, także wzdychając – I wierzę w twoje siły, Brooke. O to nie musisz się martwić.

Blondynka odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała.

\- Powiadomię dyrekcję – oznajmiła w końcu, uśmiechając się – Tylko pamiętaj żebyś wróciła. Liczymy na ciebie, jesteś naszą najlepszą.

Hah, te moje zalety, pomyślała, kręcąc głową.

\- Wiem – po czym zmarszczyła czoło – Ale nie jestem najlepsza.

Mary puściła jej oczko, odwracając się, ale nie zgadzając się z jej zdaniem.

Brooke spojrzała wtedy na czarnowłosego.

\- Jakiś plan? – spytał, na co prychnęła.

\- Jedziemy do Nellis – postanowiła – Po tym, zabieramy się z resztą – odparła jakby było to oczywiste.

Barricade mierzył ją długo wzrokiem, kiedy w końcu odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia, Brooke szybko za nim podążając.

 _Nie jestem marionetką,_ pomyślała, zerkając na niego, kiedy go dogoniła, _a przynajmniej już nie._

* * *

Jasper był okropnie świadom tego, że jeśli Brooke się nie wyrobi za godzinę, przegapi najlepsze momenty. A wiedział, że się pojawi. Nie była głupia, ale łatwo było nią zmanipulować, kiedy znało się ją na wylot.

W końcu westchnął.

Znając ją, coś ją znowu zatrzymało.

\- Co? Nie taki twardy, kiedy mam władzę? – zadrwił dziwnie z siebie dumny Galloway, wymijając patrzącego na niego bykiem William'a, kiedy reszta Autobotów zerkała na ludzi wokół celujących w nich bronią.

\- Władzę czego? – zaśmiał się – Proszę cię, pozbywając się nich – wskazał głową na Boty – niczego nie wygrasz. Chyba… - podszedł do niego, patrząc z satysfakcją jak tamten poprawiając garnitur cofnął się - …że wcale nie jesteś po naszej stronie? – przechylił głowę.

\- C-Co?! Naszej? Jest tylko…

\- Och, przestań się jąkać, myślisz, że cię nie pamiętam? – spytał, coraz to z każdym krokiem zbliżając się do niego – Tego, co zrobiłeś? Myślisz, że jestem na tyle głupi żeby uwierzyć w tą twoją gadkę o byciu po stronie rządu?

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

Jasper uśmiechnął się z pogardą.

\- Wiem, kim jesteś – ciągnął – Jestem ciekaw, co rząd sobie pomyśli, kiedy dowie się, co robił ich kochany załącznik~ - powiedział śpiewnym głosem.

\- Nie odważysz się – stwierdził, wyraźnie sam w to nie wierząc.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał, popychając go, ignorując to, że teoretycznie wszyscy zaprzestali swoich czynności – Nie mam rodziny, nie mam pracy, nie mam mieszkania, nie mam nic. Ty i ten wasz cały projekt już o to zadbaliście, więc co? Zabijesz mnie?

Testował go.

Jazz to wiedział, Ironhide to widział, Ratchet nie rozumiał.

Ale żaden nie wiedział, dlaczego, ani o czym dokładnie Lennox mówił po za pustymi wskazówkami.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – wysyczał ostro, grymas widoczny na jego twarzy, kiedy Jasper prychnął.

\- Powinieneś – stwierdził, stojąc z nim oko w oko – Bo jeśli ty dźgniesz ich w plecy, ja zrobię to samo – pochylił się w stronę jego ucha – tylko, że w serce.

Galloway zamilkł, obserwując go, aż w końcu odszedł, zostawiając chłopaka w tyle, kiedy ten strzepnął z kurtki niewidzialny kurz.

\- Ugh, będę tego żałować jak nic – stwierdził zirytowany do siebie – Ale sobie znalazła przyjaciół, nie ma co – prychnął, kręcąc głową.

\- To już drugi raz, kiedy się za nimi wstawiłeś – stwierdził Lennox, Jass od razu zauważył, że na jego mundurze czegoś brakowało.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla nich – bronił się, patrząc na niego ostro – Dla żadnego z was.

Tamten się zaśmiał.

\- Sam w to wierzysz? – spytał, Epps spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami, zerkając na Autoboty.

Dlaczego się na niego gapili?

Dlaczego kiedy robił już coś dobrze, znajdywał się ktoś, kto wyszukiwał się w tym uczynku czegoś więcej?

Nie zależało mu.

Nigdy nie miało.

Tak powiedzieli, tak go wychowali, tak wmówili.

Gdyby był wybór pomiędzy nim, a nimi, wybrałby siebie. Zresztą, oni zrobili to samo.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego w waszej sprawie – powtórzył – Mam gdzieś czy któreś z was zdechnie czy się wyłączy, zależy. Mam w tym swój interes.

Lennox jednak nawet nie drgnął.

Epps również.

I te ich uśmiechy…

\- Od tego się zaczyna – stwierdził ciemnoskóry.

\- Właśnie – zgodził się jego przyjaciel.

Tym razem chłopak cofnął się, jakby zdzwoniony.

\- Co się zaczyna?

Tamci tylko się zaśmiali.

Dziewiętnastolatek zmarszczył czoło.

Nigdy nie rozumiał innych.

Westchnął.

Może mimo wszystko to nie było takie złe.

W sumie, żarty, śmiechy, spędzanie ze sobą czasu, nawet za głośna muzyka jego – Pożal się Boże – strażnika…w sumie nawet mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić.

 _Może._

* * *

\- Możesz się w końcu zamknąć? – warknęła Brooke, po kilku minutach żarliwej dyskusji z Emily w domu, do którego na krótką chwilę zajrzała – Wyjeżdżam. Mam ci to przeliterować, żeby twój prosty mózg załapał, o czym mówię? – wysyczała, niebezpiecznie blisko stojaka z nożami.

Tak na wszelki wypadek, pomyślała.

\- A kto wyraził na to zgodę? – spytała ostro – Masz obowiązki, zajęcia, nie możesz tego tak porzucić, bo jakiś wyimaginowany przyjaciel jest w potrzebie pomocy, Brooke – stwierdziła stanowczo – Nie zgodziłam…

\- Nie ty decydujesz! – wycedziła, jej głos także głośniejszy z każdym słowem – Wyznaczono mi strażnika. Jeśli chcę gdzieś wyjechać, ma prawo wyrazić na to zgodę, czy ci się to podoba czy nie!

\- Tak długo jak żyjesz pod tym dachem, ja decyduje – wycedziła, chwytając jej ramie i ściskając boleśnie, wbijając swoje paznokcie w jej nagą w tamtej chwili skórę – Nie jakiś wyrzutek z ulicy. Masz być idealna, masz nauczyć się manier i szacunku. Nie mam zamiaru tolerować twojego zachowania, już nie.

Dziewczyna spiorunowała ją wzorkiem, zaciskając pięści i zęby, mając na uwadze to, że tym razem nie mogła się poddać.

\- Zamierzam wrócić za kilka dni, może tydzień – oznajmiła lodowatym głosem – Wrócę pewnie zaraz na przedstawienie w teatrze, które Pani Locks wyprawia.

Emily warknęła coś pod nosem, jej druga dłoń już się unosiła.

\- Jak to wytłumaczysz? – spytała ostro, nie pozwalając sobie nawet na wzdrygnięcie, kiedy ty pazury wbiły się jeszcze głębiej – Siniaki, mój stan? Zamkną cię za…

\- Nic mi nie zrobią, ty niewdzięczny bachorze – zaśmiała się szyderczo, ręka nadal w górze, niemal prosząca się o prowokację.

Najgorsze było to, że Brooke zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

Mieli za wysokie dojścia, byli na szczycie tej piramidy pokarmowej miasta, nieważne jak wiele skandali by wypłynęło, wszyscy pomyśleliby, że to zwykle plotki, kłamstwa.

Och, tak. Lennox wiedziała, że była bez szans. Przynajmniej dopóki nie stuknie jej osiemnastka, wtedy odejdzie.

To, jeśli dożyje.

Cieszyła się, że Jack wyjechał z Nathalie na jakieś zdjęcia do czegoś. Naprawdę.

\- Nie jestem bachorem – oponowała – Za to ty jesteś wredną suką – powiedziała szczerze z uśmiechem, którzy zniknął w sekundzie, kiedy zobaczyła, że za chwilę oberwie w twarz.

Zamknęła oczy.

Zamarzła w miejscu.

I czekała.

\- Tsk, nie radziłbym – odezwał się ktoś, Brooke niemal podskoczyła, wytrzeszczając oczy.

Blondynka zamrugała kilkakrotnie.

Ale obraz się nie zmieniał.

Tylko…kim był białowłosy mężczyzna, stojący z dłonią Emily w ręku z apatyczną miną, zaraz obok Barricade'a, który wyglądał na dosyć zadowolonego z siebie?

\- Co… - zaczął nad wyraz spokojnym, poukładanym głosem, który sprawił, że po jej plecak przeszły ją ciarki – …Pani robi? – spytał, patrząc na nią.

I…Boże.

Blondynka myślała, że zaraz padnie na te iskierki, które zarazem były zabójcze, jak i pozostawały obojętne.

Naprawdę.

Gościu miał taką pokerową twarz, że Brooke musiała jeszcze raz zamrugać.

\- J-ja…Of-oficer? – wyjąkała przerażona.

\- Właśnie. Drugi? – włączyła się zdziwiona nastolatka.

Cade prychnął.

\- Pani Williams – znowu ten głos, pomyślała – Obawiam się, że pańska podopieczna musi z nami iść. Ufam, że nie ma Pani nic przeciwko, prawda?

W czasie, kiedy jego mina była nie do odczytania, Brooke słyszała satysfakcję.

\- Uch, nie, nie! – odsunęła się, wyrywając rękę i patrząc z uśmiechem na niebieskooką – Brooke, kochanie pójdziesz z panami, prawda?

Dziewczyna niemal zaśmiała się na jej wyraz twarzy.

\- Jasne – przeciągnęła, podchodząc do czarnowłosego, natychmiastowo wyczuwając to znajome ciepło – Nie masz nic przeciwko, co?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – posłała im promienne uśmiechy, machając dłońmi – No, dalej. Możecie iść. Do widzenia.

Brooke uniosła do góry brew, kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz i popatrzyła na dwa niemal takie same auta, po czym szybko cofnęła się, kiedy nieznajomy się do niej przybliżył. Prawie wpadła na Barricade'a, tak blisko niego była.

Tamten zmarszczył czoło, otwierając usta, kiedy Brooke nieufna cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej. Popatrzył na czarnowłosego, który spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

Lennox jednak odwróciła wzrok, bojąc się, że coś w nim zobaczy.

W końcu Barricade pokręcił głową.

\- Wsiadaj, Insekcie – wskazał na mustanga.

Niemal w sekundzie, blondynka znalazła się w aucie.

* * *

\- Jeszcze ciebie tu brakowało – powiedział z warknięciem Galloway, kiedy wjechali przez główną bramę już dosyć późno tego dnia – Nie ma tu…

\- Zamknij jadaczkę – syknęła, przepychając się przez niego z dosyć naburmuszoną miną – I się wykąp. Śmierdzisz jak te pielęgniarki ze szpitala – skomentowała, za nią jechały jeszcze dwa auta.

Theodore zamilkł, oszołomiony. Jednak Barricade wydawał się śmiać. Nawet, jeśli Lennox go nie widziała, dosłownie czuła jego rozbawienie tą sytuacją.

Przeszła koło przewożonych w tamtej chwili aut pod siatkami.

 _Autoboty_ , pomyślała, marszcząc czoło.

Ale ich holoformy stały w jednej grupie. Po za jednym.

 _Optimus_ , jej serce mruknęło marudnie, okropny ból jeszcze raz złapał jej klatkę piersiową, sprawiając, że dziewczyna przycisnęła tam dłoń, idąc koło nich i dochodząc od razu do Jasper'a, zauważając, że nieznajomy i Cade także stali teraz w swoich ludzkich formach, kiedy ich alternatywne formy były odwożone do samolotu.

Szatyn zaśmiał się pod nosem, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

\- Wiedziałem – ten jego uśmieszek, przeklęła w myślach.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

\- Och, zamknij się – warknęła.

Naprawdę nie była w humorze na jego żarty.

Tamten zmierzył ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś przez wojnę przeszła – stwierdził z kwaśną miną.

Brooke westchnęła, patrząc w dół na swoje ubranie.

Przetłuszczone włosy, podkrążone oczy, blada, ubrudzona niemal piaskiem skóra i ten brak iskierek w zwykle żywych oczach.

\- Blisko – skomentowała sucho, rozglądając się – Co się dzieje?

\- Galloway – odparł, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

\- Robię, co do mnie należy – odezwał się za nimi, na co obaj spiorunowali go spojrzeniami.

\- Jakoś nie widzę żebyś myślał – odparła Brooke.

\- Ani żebyś szczególnie sprawdzał się w roli lidera, zważając na to, że nikt cię nie lubi – dodał takim samym tonem pogardy, co dziewczyna, prychając, kiedy zmierzył ich gniewnym spojrzeniem.

\- Zostajecie tutaj – oświadczył po chwili.

Tym razem William z resztą się odwrócili.

\- No chyba sobie jaja robisz – mruknął szatyn.

\- Nie wciągnę dwójki dzieci w tą kosmiczną wojnę, jeśli mam…

Blondynka przepchnęła się przez Jasper'a, unosząc pięść i w następnej minucie sprawiając, że wylądowała prosto w twarzy Dyrektora, posyłając go na ziemię z krwawiącym nosem. Roztrzęsiony popatrzył na nią.

\- Słuchaj mnie – podniosła go i popchnęła na jeden z jeep'ów, trzymając za kołnierz – Miałam piekielny tydzień – wycedziła – Mam _dość_ ludzi – zrzuciła go na ziemię – Którzy _myślą_ – syknęła stawiając nogę na jego klatce piersiowej, na co wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do pisku – Że _mogą_ mi _rozkazywać_! – warknęła głośno, dociskając but.

Galloway przerażony popatrzył na jej błyszczące się oczy.

Jakim cudem dziewczyna miała tyle siły, mężczyzna nie wiedział.

- _Jasne?!_

Dla własnego dobra…I swoich żeber, Theodore skinął energicznie głową.

Blondynka przymknęła oczy i odsunęła się od niego, nieco się chwiejąc, po czym trzęsąc głową.

\- Dobrze – mruknęła niemrawo.

Tamten wstał, poprawił swoje ubranie i szybko zniknął w jednym z bliższych jet'ów.

Jasper śmiał się przez cały ten czas, podchodząc i klepiąc ją w plecy.

\- Spokojnie – pokręcił głową, na co zirytowana zmrużyła oczy – Rany, Księżniczko. Nie wiedziałem, że wieść o Dużym cię tak zdenerwuje – stwierdził.

Niebieskooka łypnęła na niego spod łba.

\- Przypomnij nam żebyśmy cię nigdy nie wkurzali – odezwał się Lennox, na co dziewczyna w końcu ich zauważyła.

Podziw, troska i coś jeszcze iskrzyło w jego oczach. Dziewczyna nie była za bardzo pewna czy chciała wiedzieć, co.

W końcu wszyscy zaczęli jej klaskać.

To skołowało ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- O cholerę…Och, wiecie, co? Nie chcę wiedzieć – popatrzyła na nich wszystkich, po czym wokoło – Jaki jest plan?

* * *

\- Co zmieniło twoje zdanie? – zapytał w końcu siedząc w samolocie, na co Brooke uniosła na niego zmęczony wzrok ze swojego miejsca przy swoim strażniku, który dostawał ostre spojrzenia od prawie wszystkich obecnych.

\- Co? – spytała zdezorientowana, przechylając głowę – Nie zmieniłam.

\- Jasne – prychnął, zerkając na Galloway'a w kącie samolotu.

Brooke uśmiechnęła złośliwie.

\- A co zmieniło twoje zdanie? – zapytała z tym błyskiem w oku.

Popatrzył na nią zirytowany.

\- O co ci chodzi? – syknął.

Siedząca naprzeciwko zaśmiała się, głos przyjemny dla ucha.

\- O N.E.S.T – odparła jakby to było oczywiste – Tą złocistą kartę, która cię zdobi – wskazała na przepustkę wiszącą na jego smyczy.

\- Cóż, mi na nich nie zależy – mruknął, kręcąc głową – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Księżniczko – dodał.

\- Och, mi nie zależy – trzymała przy swoim, mając dodać coś jeszcze.

\- To, co wy obaj robicie w tym samolocie? – spytał w końcu zdenerwowany Lennox, siedzący obok Epps'a, który skinął głowa, przerywając ich wymianę zdań – Oboje mówicie, że wam nie zależy. To, po co tu siedzicie?

Jasper zmarszczył czoło, zerkając na dziewczynę, która spuściła wzrok.

~ _Im zależy_ ~ stwierdziła Wszechiskra.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytała ostro, na chwilę zapominając się.

Lennox popatrzył na nią dziwnie z Epps'em, Jass zmrużył oczy, Barricade uniósł do góry brew, a reszta się w nią wpatrywała.

\- Gadasz ze sobą? – spytał Jazz w końcu.

\- Nie – warknęła.

\- Wygląda jakbyś gadała – stwierdził Will.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Zabije cię, All – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- W każdym razie – zmienił temat Jasper – Nie obchodzi mnie wasz żywot.

\- Mnie także – zgodziła się – Jak dla mnie, możecie zdychać.

~ _To…było ostre_ ~

Tamta wzruszyła ramionami.

Nie musieli znać prawdy.

Ona sama nie była jej pewna.

Ale coś ją tknęło, kiedy na nich popatrzyła.

Głębokie cierpienie.

Takie samo jak wtedy, kiedy ona sama dowiedziała się o… _o Optimusie._

Jej dłoń sama powędrowała do jej serca, niemal instynktownie zaczynając trzeć klatkę piersiową. Tym razem było inaczej. Jakby samo ranienie ich, raniło ją samą.

Chociaż w sumie, jeśli Wszechiskra pochodziła od…ich Boga?, zapytała się w myślach, to może jest z nimi połączona? To wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego odczuwała te dziwne bóle.

\- Ale nie beze mnie – dodała ciszej.

Nie widziała ich min. Nie chciała nawet.

\- Jak tam Nathalie? – spytał w końcu Jasper, nawet niezdziwiony jej odpowiedzią, a nawet wydawał się ją rozumieć.

\- Wyjechała robić jakieś zdjęcia z Jack'iem – odparła – Emily rządzi.

\- Hah, a jak tam Samobójczy Plan? – zapytał, na co wywróciła oczami – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że cały ten twój stan wynika z lenistwa, co?

Brooke westchnęła.

\- Nie mam czasu na takie rzeczy – mruknęła.

\- Takie jak toaleta? Prysznic? Jedzenie i spanie? – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem na jej poważny wzrok – Ty tak na serio? Podwoiła ci zajęcia?

\- Wilson prowadzi moje zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego – odparła z wywróceniem oczu na jego minę.

\- Nie miał być w więzieniu? – spytał ponownie.

Lennox odchrząknął nagle zainteresowany, ale dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Powiedziałam, że Williams'owie mają w garści całe miasto, prawda? – odpowiedziała – Wyciągnęli go z kicia. Uznali, że straciłam swoją formę. Stąd WF.

Jasper zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

Blondynka odwróciła głowę.

\- Ten robak był karany? – odezwał się po minucie Barricade, patrząc na nią ostro – I nie sądziłaś, że powinienem był to wiedzieć?

\- Nic wielkiego. Pan od historii też był. I zajęć komputerowych. I…

\- Uczy cię _banda kryminalistów?_ – spytał przerywając Epps, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Mówiąc prosto – wzruszyła ramionami – Ale to nauczyciele dodatkowi. Ci w szkole są nudni. Nawet muchy nie potrafią zabić.

\- Locks jest spoko – dorzucił, patrząc na nią – Ta od przedstawienia, co ma być za kilka tygodni, prawda? Wymyśliłaś już, kogo zapraszasz?

Niebieskooka pokręciła głową.

\- Nie mam kogo – przyznała, jakby ją to nie obchodziło, chociaż tylko ślepy nie zauważyłby smutku w jej głosie – Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek w ogóle by chciał przyjść – dodała z przekąsem.

\- Cóż, może czas nad tym pomyśleć? – skinął dyskretnie na czarnowłosego – Co z Panem Pączkiem? – spytał.

Lennox popatrzył automatycznie w ich stronę, ale dziewczyna machnęła dłonią.

\- Nie lubi mnie – mruknęła – Właściwie bardzo trudno mi wymienić osoby, które mnie tutaj darzą jakąkolwiek sympatią.

\- Może patrzysz nie tam gdzie trzeba? – zaproponował niemal od razu, ale ona tylko westchnęła.

\- Może – zgodziła się, mrużąc oczy – Tak przy okazji…Kto to jest? – pokazała na drugiego mustanga, na co Jasper wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prowl. Mówiłem ci o nim – powiedział znacząco na nią patrząc.

…Brooke popatrzyła na niego groźnie.

\- Niczego nie powiedziałeś, prawda? – syknęła, gotowa wstać.

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może tak, może nie – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Chyba będziesz musiała się sama dowiedzieć, co nie?

Warknęła pod nosem, spoglądając na białowłosego mężczyznę, który dokładnie w tym samym momencie spotkał jej wzrok.

\- _Hmpf_ – mruknęła niezadowolona.

 _Barricade i Prowl,_ pomyślała, obserwując go uważnie, kiedy ten odwrócił zimny wzrok, dziwne.

Nie wydawał się taki jak reszta Autobotów.

Ale dlaczego?

Blondynka oparła głowę o ścianę samolotu.

Była tym cholernie zmęczona.

\- Życiem w sumie także – dodała cicho na głos, wzdychając.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Więc...cześć?  
Ostatnio wiele autorów, w tym bardzo dobrych, odeszło z FF z różnych powodów. Najwyraźniej z strona nie bardzo chroni swoich użytkowników.  
Chciałam zaznaczyć, że mimo iż ta informacja mnie zaniepokoiła, nie zamierzam opuścić FanFiction. Przynajmniej nie dopóki podobna sytuacja nie zdarzy się mnie.  
Jeśli jednak tak się stanie, możecie znaleźć mnie także na Wattpad'zie, pod tym samym loginem.  
Jeśli ktoś chce, oczywiście.  
...Yhm...to chyba wszystko na razie.  
Łapcie siedemnastkę i ja lecę ;)  
XXShanter_


	19. Fast Aftermath

Brooke stała znudzona, patrząc jak Galloway przegląda jakieś pismo, nie bardzo przejmując się tym, że stała koło Prime'a. Jeszcze godzinę temu siedziała w męce, teraz ból jakby ustąpił. Dziewczyna miała przeczucie, że za długo to on tak nie poleży, więc nawet nie komentowała.

I wtedy pilot zaczął coś mówić o wyskoczeniu z samolotu.

Blondynka popatrzyła ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma pod biustem na Jasper'a, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem z jakiegoś powodu.

\- W porządku! – zawołał Lennox – Drużyno, łapcie za spadochrony! – oznajmił głośno, ale z jakimś takim tonem głosu, który jak dla niej wydawał się za szczęśliwy.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że silniki tak naprawdę nie nawalają? – spytała ignorując na moment scenę gdzie Epps „przypadkowo" popchnął Galloway'a, który wpadł na major'a.

\- Może dlatego, że tak nie jest? – nawet on musiał się uśmiechnąć.

Samolot znowu się zatrząsł.

\- Oh, nie dobrze – powiedział z tym aktorskim tonem Lennox, ciągnąc mężczyznę na koniec maszyny.

Dziewczyna prychnęła, kiedy Galloway zaczął panikować i mówić, że przecież ma wrzody.

Kręcąc głową, popatrzyła na resztę zanim sama złapała za spadochron i włożyła go sobie, szybko i zwinnie zapinając.

Kątem oka zauważyła, że Lennox żwawo gestykuluje dłonią, mówiąc, że Dyrektor ma pociągnąć za coś niebieskiego.

Sęk w tym, że Galloway pociągnął sprzążkę od spadochronu w samolocie.

Blondynka naprawdę powstrzymała się od pacnięcia w głowę, kiedy tamten wyskoczył z platformy, krzycząc coś.

\- Nah, nie pożegnał się nawet – stwierdził do Epps, najwyraźniej odpowiadając na jakieś pytanie, po czym popatrzył na dziewczynę poważnie – Okay, zostaje…

\- Nie – warknęła ostro – Nie zostajemy.

\- W porządku. Ty zostajesz, a Jasper…

\- Nie – powtórzyła twardo, stając przed nim z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy – Idę z wami. Czy tego chcesz czy nie – stwierdziła.

William wpatrywał się w nią długo.

\- Nie chciałaś uczestniczyć w tej wojnie – ciągnął – Masz wybór. Możesz zostać. Nikt z nas nie będzie cię winić, Brooke.

Przez wiatr, blondynka się zaśmiała, patrząc jak inni wyskakują.

\- Mylisz się – stwierdziła, jakby sam fakt ją bawił – Jestem w tym bagnie głębiej niż wolałabym przyznać.

\- Brooke… - Epps zaczął niepewnie, ale ona skrzywiła się i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Straciłam prawo do dokonywania własnych decyzji lata temu – stwierdziła – A kiedy już jedną podejmowałam, była zazwyczaj zła.

Jasper kiwnął jej głową zanim jej zasalutował i sam wyskoczył.

\- Nie zamierzam być znowu marionetką w rękach innych – jej wzrok wylądował na Optimus'ie – Przynajmniej teraz mam okazję na dokonanie własnego wyboru.

William zmarszczył czoło.

\- Umiesz w ogóle z tego korzystać? – spytał zrezygnowany, wzdychając, kiedy popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę, w czasie, kiedy Epps się uśmiechnął.

\- To pytanie retoryczne? – zapytała poważnie.

\- Racja – westchnął, po czym kiwnął dłonią na platformę – Nie mogę cię zatrzymać, prawda? – spytał jeszcze raz, kiedy zbliżyła się do krawędzi.

Posłała mu zadziorny uśmiech.

\- Mówisz to do dziewczyny, która zaprzyjaźniła się z byłym Decepticon'em – stwierdziła, zanim skoczyła.

* * *

Brooke spięła swoje blond włosy w kucyk, obserwując jak Jasper powoli idzie w jej stronę, kiedy reszta żołnierzy i Autobotów wydawała się zajęta samymi sobą.

\- Zawsze zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nie wstąpiłeś do wojska – stwierdziła, mierząc go od góry do dołu.

Szatyn prychnął. Był ubrany w mundur N.E.S.T, nieco umazany i w rekach trzymał karabin M4A1.

\- Za blisko domu – mruknął z tym swoim uśmieszkiem, po czym kiwnął na jej plecak – Co tam chowasz?

\- Skąd pomysł, że coś tam chowam? – spytała sprytnie – Równie dobrze, może to być zwykła atrapa – zasugerowała, spoglądając znacząco na swoje udo.

Tamten zmarszczył czoło, od razu zauważając, że rzeczywiście na jej nodze przymocowana na skórzanym rzepie była pochwa na nóż.

Otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy zobaczył kogoś za jej plecami. Natychmiast poważniejąc, skinął komuś głową. Marszcząc czoło, dziewczyna odwróciła się i popatrzyła nieco kwaśno na Epps'a.

Ich spotkanie nie skończyło się najlepiej.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – spytał w końcu, podchodząc.

Blondynka spuściła wzrok, po czym uniosła go i pokiwała chłopakowi. Tamten niepewnie, ale zgadzając się, odsunął się i odszedł. Wcześniej piorunując jeszcze sierżanta wzrokiem, jakby ostrzegając go.

\- Byle szybko – odparła, zerkając w niebo i w oddali widząc Raptor'a – Nie mamy za wiele czasu – stwierdziła niechętnie.

Tak to było, kiedy się stało w krótkim rękawie na pustyni w Egipcie, zastanawiając się, co do cholery wokół się działo.

Cholera, nawet Wszechiskra wydawała się nerwowa, chociaż z nią to nigdy nie było wiadomo.

\- Jak możesz mu ufać? – wyrzucił w końcu, w jego głosie nie było już słychać tamtego oburzenia, co w bazie.

Brooke uniosła do góry brew.

\- Komu?

\- Decepticon'owi – nacisnął ostro, na chwilę się zapominając.

 _A więc jednak był wściekły_ , pomyślała.

Prychnęła.

\- Nie jest Con'em – stwierdziła, niemal wypluwając ostatnie słowo – Jest Neutralny.

\- Od kiedy? – zaśmiał się kpiąco – Powiedział ci tak? A ty mu wierzysz? Zabił miliony! Nienawidzi naszej rasy, cholera nawet ciebie! Jak…

\- Zamknij się! – przerwała mu warknięciem, tym razem zdenerwowana.

\- Mówię prawdę – odparł, nie rozumiejąc jej reakcji.

Blondynka pokręciła głową, odsuwając się i obejmując ramionami, jakby czuła się przez niego zdradzona.

Bo to bolało.

Nie była pierwszą osobą, żeby się do tego przyznać, ale gdyby nie on, gdyby nie Barricade, ten morderca, gdyby go nie było…

Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy.

Nie dałaby sobie rady sama.

Jej plan zajęć był o wiele dłuższy i bardziej skomplikowany niż rok temu, jej szkoła zadawała więcej zadań domowych, których nie była w stanie odrobić sama, a Williams'owie ciągle mieli o coś pretensję.

Candy nieważne jak bardzo jej nienawidził, gardził, on został.

Może nie zupełnie ze swojego wyboru, ale był.

Blondynka prychnęła na myśl, że sama jego obecność dodawała jej jakoś otuchy.

\- Ale przynajmniej jest sobą! – warknęła w końcu, zamykając go – Przynajmniej nie udaje kogoś, kim nie jest!

\- Sugerujesz, że my to robimy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie – zaśmiała się z przekąsem – Ale Barricade wie, do czego jest zdolny i tego nie ukrywa. Pomyślałeś chociaż…nie. Pomyśleliście może o tym, co wy zrobiliście?

\- Nie zabija…

\- Zabiliście Cony! – krzyknęła ostro, tracąc cierpliwość – Jesteście inni?! Zastanów się, do cholery jasnej. Oni wszyscy kiedyś byli jedną grupą! Nie było Con'ów, nie było Autobotów!  
Epps w końcu zamilkł na dobre, jakby nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

~ _Brooke?_ ~ Allisa wydawała się być niepewna w tej jednej sekundzie.

W końcu do niej dotarło.

To, co tak naprawdę się stało.

Brooke zacisnęła pięści.

Czy oni wszyscy tego nie widzieli? Tej prawdy?

\- Do wojny potrzeba dwóch stron – syknęła – Decepticony są dla was źli? Zapomniałeś już, że w ich oczach my także?

\- Bronisz ich? – udało mu się wyrzucić z siebie.

\- Nawet, jeśli, to, co? – warknęła, jej oczy zabłysły żywym niebieskim, ukazując swoją determinację – Uznasz mnie za jedną z nich?

Odwróciła głowę.

\- A może już tak myślisz?

\- Brooke, ja bym nigdy… - urwał, jego głos jakby złamany pod jej słowami.

Lennox wykrzywiła usta w uśmiech z przekąsem, dokładnie w chwili, kiedy William go zawołał.

Nie patrząc na niego, dziewczyna odwróciła się.

Tamten bezradny na nią spojrzał, po czym westchnął i z zaciętą miną pobiegł w stronę swojego towarzysza.

* * *

~ _To okropny pomysł_ ~ stwierdziła Wszechiskra, kiedy Brooke stanęła i popatrzyła na Starscream'a, który akurat przymierzał się do Sam'a, który dojechał na miejsce zdarzenia kwadrans temu.

~ _I lekkomyślny_ ~ dodała wesoło, kiedy dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech.

Była nadal lekko obolała po treningach i tak, nieco zmęczona. Ale wszyscy wydawali się być zajęci Con'ami. Co zostawiało odciągnięcie tego idioty z dala od nich jej.

~ _Będziesz tego żałować_ ~ ostrzegła jeszcze ze śmiechem.

 _Co było w tym zabawnego?_ , pomyślała, po czym popatrzyła na Starscream'a.

Przystawiła dłonie do ust.

\- Hej! Screamer! – zawołała głośno, odciągając jego uwagę od reszty, którzy popatrzyli na nią z paniką, kiedy tamten warknął – JAK CI ŻYCIE LECI?!

\- Chodź tu, ty mały robalu!

Blondynka odchrząknęła.

\- Ups – mruknęła, zanim zaczęła biec w przeciwnym kierunku.

~ _A nie mówiłam?_ ~ odezwała się Allisa, kiedy dziewczyna słysząc wściekłe ryczenie przeskakiwała przez przeszkody i wymijała budynki, dobrze wiedząc, że możliwe, iż był o jedyny moment, w którym dziękowała za dyscyplinę pana Wilson'a.

Nie przemyślałam tego, przyznała, nie oglądając się do tyłu, kiedy znalazła się na otwartej przestrzeni.

\- Tutaj jesteś – zaśmiał się kpiąco.

Brooke wytrzeszczyła oczy, kiedy ktoś ją złapał i syknęła pod nosem, kiedy znalazła się na czyjejś dłoni.

\- Och, popatrzcie. Czyż nie jest to zwierzaczek Barricade? – zaśmiał się drwiąco, na co Brooke zmrużyła oczy.

\- A czyż nie jest to suka Megatrona we własnej osobie? – odezwała się z sarkazmem, na co tamten zacieśnił swój uścisk na jej ciele, sprawiając, że jęknęła – Coś nie t-tak, Screamer? – spytała złośliwie.

\- Ty mały… - nagle uciął.

Blondynka spojrzała na niego dziwnie, kiedy jego oczy jakby się wytrzeszczyły, rozluźnił swój uścisk.

 _O co ci…,?_ , pomyślała zanim sapnęła, kiedy czarno-biała smuga się z nim zderzyła.

\- Cade? – spytała siebie, słysząc jednocześnie, że tamten ryknął coś podobnego do „uciekaj!".

Biorąc głęboki wdech, skinęła głową, ruszając biegiem w stronę Optimus'a.

* * *

 _Co to…,_ pomyślała zdezorientowana patrząc na to, co w dłoni trzymał Sam, zmierzając w stronę ciała Prime'a.

~ _Matryca_ ~ odezwała się Wszechiskra, kiedy Sam wbił ją w pierś robota.

Kiedy nie uzyskała dalszych wyjaśnień, wytrzeszczyła oczy, patrząc jak Optimus kaszle?, po czym próbuje wstać.

W tym samym momencie Upadły zrobił swoje wejście smoka i zabrał matrycę dowodzenia, zostawiając wszystkich na ziemi, po czym teleportując się z powrotem na piramidę, krzycząc coś.

\- BROOKE? – zawołał ktoś, zanim Jasper na nią wpadł, mając na twarzy kilka zacięć, z których ciekła mu krew.

Brooke jednak zastanawiała się, dlaczego ten ból, który był wcześniej w jej klatce piersiowej tylko częściowo zniknął.

Pomrugała w końcu kilkakrotnie oczami i popatrzyła na szatyna.

\- Jass? – spytała niepewnie.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, oglądając ją od góry do dołu, szukając jakiś obrażeń, jednak nie znalazł żadnych nowych – Księżniczko? Co ci jest? – spytał zaniepokojony.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło.

Nie wiedziała.

Czuła się nagle słaba, a nogi czuła jakby stały się z waty.

I wtedy widziała tylko ciemność i długi pisk w głowie.

Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy straciła przytomność.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważyła było to, że głowa pulsowała jej niemiłosiernie. Drugą jednak, że znalazła się w aż za dobrze znanym jej pomieszczeniu.

 _Szpital._

Nie dział medyczny.

Zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, co się do cholery stało.

~ _Zemdlałaś_ ~ wyjaśniła w końcu Allisa, kiedy dziewczyna podskoczyła na jej głos, nieco wystraszona ~ _Dyrektor Galloway zażądał abyś została umieszczona w normalnej placówce medycznej_ ~

Ale…

Co z Jasper'em? Z Cade'em? Autobotami? Co się stało z Sam'em i jego dziewczyną?

~ _Nie mogli nic zrobić_ ~ stwierdziła ~ _Szczerze myślę, że jeszcze nawet nie wiedzą, że zostałaś tutaj przeniesiona_ ~

Zaraz, co?

Jak to?

~ _Zabrali cię pod nieobecność Ratchet'a_ ~ dodała dla objaśnień, na co dziewczyna zaklęła pod nosem.

Allisa umilkła na chwilę, dając jej to wszystko przetrawić.

\- Och – odezwał się ktoś, kto wszedł do jej pomieszczenia – Obudziłaś się, dobrze – posłał jej ten znajomy uśmiech – Tym razem też się wywaliłaś? – spytał, pisząc coś w notesie.

Brooke oferowała mu grymas.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – stwierdziła – Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna?

Doktor zmarszczył czoło, zerkając na zegarek.

\- Dokładnie dzień i kilka godzin – odpowiedział szczerze.

Dziewczyna mentalnie spojrzała na Allisę.

~ _Więc…może jednak wiedzą, ale nie mają pojęcia gdzie jesteś_ ~ poprawiła się na jej wzrok, kiedy blondynka westchnęła.

\- Świetnie – mruknęła pod nosem.

Mężczyzna zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

\- Byłaś…właściwie, nadal jesteś, mocno poobijana. Mogę przepisać ci leki przeciwbólowe, jeśli będzie ci to dokuczać…

\- Nie, nie – pośpieszyła, już wstając.

Musiała dotrzeć do domu.

Później spróbować skontaktować się z Lennox'em i możliwe, że dowiedzieć się, co się do cholery stało.

\- Panienko…?

Dziewczyna zignorowała go i szybko chwyciła plecak leżący na krześle, zadowolona, że jej mięsnie nie bolały aż tak mocno jak oczekiwała.

\- Dzięki za zadbanie o mnie – rzuciła, zanim wybiegła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając, oszołomionego mężczyznę w tyle.

* * *

\- Gdzie ty…? – zaczęła wściekła Emily, kiedy Brooke trzasnęła drzwiami i zniknęła w minucie na górze – BROOKE LENNOX, NATYCHMIAST ZŁAŹ NA DÓŁ!

 _Boże święty, kobieto_ , pomyślała z jęknięciem, zamykając drzwi i spoglądając na siebie w lustrze, które jakimś cudem znalazło się na jej biurku.

Rany, wyglądała jak zombie.

Naprawdę.

Złapała za komórkę, którą znalazła w plecaku i zaklęła głośno, kiedy zauważyła, że miała wyczerpaną baterię.

\- _BROOKE!_

Dziewczyna zamarzła w bezruchu.

Jack, jej umysł podszeptał.

Minutę później, usłyszała, że ktoś stawia ciężkie kroki po schodach.

Spanikowała.

Złapała za nóż, który dostała od Cade'a i patrząc to na drzwi, to na okno, podjęła decyzję.

Otworzyła okno i z niego wyskoczyła.

To musiał być czysty cud, że nie połamała sobie kości, chociaż poczuła tępy ból, którzy przeszedł od czubków jej palców u nóg, aż po uda. Obejrzała się i puściła oczko do Jack'a.

Och, nie zamierzała być ich marionetką.

Nie, już nie.

Ech, już dawno powinna była im się tak sprzeciwić.

I tak będzie musiała tutaj wrócić, ale teraz? Teraz postanowiła, że zajmie się czymś ważniejszym.

* * *

Podsumowując: Zemdlała, Galloway był dupkiem i podprowadził ją Autobotom, a żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia gdzie się podziewała, Jack i Emily szykowali dla niej piwnicę, a ona sama wydawała się wyglądać jakby dopiero, co opuściła jakąś norę.

Życie było piękne.

~ _Mogło być gorzej_ ~ stwierdziła Wszechiskra w formie pocieszenia.

\- Och, naprawdę? Może Candy oberwał walcząc z Dorito? – prychnęła.

I zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

 _All, co się stało z Barricade'em?,_ zapytała w myślach.

Jednak Allisa milczała.

 _All?_ , zapytała ponownie, zaniepokojona ciszą.

I do niej dotarło. Gdyby nie była na tyle głupia, gdyby nie próbowała odwrócić jego uwagi… A teraz nawet nie wiedział czy jej własny strażnik w ogóle żył.

Właściwie, bardzo mało pamiętała. Jakby była tylko na jednej czwartej bitwy.

Och,…ale pamiętała kłótnię z Epps'em.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

Nie tylko na wspomnienie o tym, ale na wyrzuty sumienia.

~ _Jestem pewna, że nic mu nie jest_ ~ zapewniła, ale dziewczyna pokręciła głową, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech.

Nie miała przy sobie komórki.

Ale…znała osobę, która na pewno by jej pomogła.

Przełykając ślinę, rzuciła się biegiem w stronę teatru.

* * *

Pani Locks nawet nie pytała, dlaczego brudna nastolatka wpadła do sali, tylko od razu zdyszaną wpuściła do gabinetu.

Dziewczyna usiadła i spojrzała na nią dzikimi oczami.

\- Czy – sapnęła – Mogę użyć pani telefonu?

Kobieta uniosła do góry brew, ale podała jej urządzenie.

Patrzyła uważnie jak blondynka roztrzęsiona z lekko drżącymi dłońmi wbija znajomy numer, od razu zauważając, że coś naprawdę złego musiało się stać.

\- Hallo? – odezwał się lodowaty głos Jasper'a, na który niebieskooka niemal odetchnęła z ulgi.

\- J-Jass? – spytała, żeby się upewnić.

Po drugiej stronie natychmiast zaczęły się jakieś szmery, kiedy tamten wypowiedział jej imię, ale dziewczyna nie zwracała na to uwagi.

Miała jeden cel w głowie.

\- Brooke? Nic ci nie jest? Gdzie jesteś, do cholery? Zniknęła…

\- Jass, co się stało z Barricade'em? – przerwała mu szybko – Żyje, prawda?

Nie przetrwałaby gdyby coś mu się stało przez jej mały wybryk.

\- Księżniczko? Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał ostrożnie.

Tamta przełknęła ślinę.

\- Nic mu nie jest, _tak?_ – dopytywała go – Nic, prawda? Teraz pewnie się ze mnie śmieje i mówi, jaka to ja głupia, racja?

 _Powiedz tak, powiedz tak_ , powtarzała jak mantrę.

Mary spojrzała na nią nieco zaniepokojona.

\- Dostał w klatkę z działka tego drugiego. Nie wiemy czy da radę, Księżniczko.

Z jej gardła po raz drugi tego roku wydobyło się skomlenie, następnie dziewczyna skuliła się w sobie, pozwalając pochłonąć się żalowi.

Cade…Cade oberwał przez nią. Bo była głupia.

Boże, jaka ona była głupia.

Co, w bohaterkę chciała grać?

\- Brooke? – zaniepokoił się zmęczonym głosem.

\- To moja wina – wyjęczała żałośnie – Wszystko moja wina.

\- Woah, Księżniczko? Hej, gdzie jesteś? – pytania napływały i napływały, ale dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, pociągając nosem.

\- Nie…nie szukajcie mnie – wykrztusiła – Ja…

Słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle.

Rozłączyła się dosłownie w sekundzie, oddając telefon nauczycielce zajęć teatralnych.

\- Brooke? – odezwała się w końcu po minutach ciszy, kiedy dziewczyna starała się przywrócić swój oddech do normalności – Potrzebujesz czegoś? Wody?

Blondynka z mętlikiem w głowie skinęła tylko głową, kiedy kobieta szybko zniknęła z pokoju w poszukiwaniach napoju.

* * *

\- Niech Cię szlag! – warknął Jasper, po czym w jednej sekundzie złapał blisko stojącego z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem Galloway'a – Ty mały, nędzny insekcie – wysyczał, kiedy tamten wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Puszczaj! – krzyknął przerażony.

Jasper niemal ryknął na niego na miejscu. Wszyscy wokół nich zamarzli, gotowi wkroczyć, jeśli coś się stanie. Nikt nie był tutaj szczególnym fanem Dyrektora. No…może po za tym jednym gościem, który musiał zachować zdrowy rozsądek. Lennox myślał, że nazywał się Morshower.

\- Myślisz, że ci wszystko wolno? Huh? – zacieśnił uścisk na jego koszuli – Myślisz, że jak bawiłeś się z innymi w tajne organizację to teraz będziesz mieć władzę?

Przy ostatnim zdaniu, Galloway zbladł.

Jasper kontynuował.

Bo wiedział, że gdyby dziewczyna tutaj była, nie obwiniałaby się aż tak bardzo. Gdyby wysłuchała tego, co do powiedzenia ma medyk, gdyby była tutaj gdy – bo był w stu procentach pewien, że tak się stanie – jej diabelny strażnik się obudzi.

Hah, ale nie. Ktoś znowu musiał to wszystko zniszczyć.

\- Jestem zmęczony ludźmi, którzy myślą, że mogą nas kontrolować – warknął, mrużąc oczy – W którym szpitalu jest Brooke? – zapytał, ale tamten wydusił z siebie nerwowy śmiech.

\- Myślisz, że ci powiem? – spytał z kpiną – W-w życiu – zająknął się na szalony błysk w jego oku.

\- Jeśli cenisz swoje życie, powiesz mi – stwierdził pewny siebie – W przeciwnym razie stracisz przyrodzenie. A przynajmniej to, co za nie robi – dodał z pogardą.

\- Jak…jak śmiesz!? – oburzył się – Grozisz mi? To jest federalna obraza! Mogę cię za to wsadzić do…

Dziwny, niemal zwierzęcy odgłos wydobył się z gardła chłopaka.

\- Słuchaj mnie, ty żałosny robaku – przycisnął go do ściany – Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości. Gadaj, gdzie ją zabraliście – rozkazał ostro.

\- Możesz pomarzyć, że ci powiem – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Tamten popchnął go za siebie, zamachując się pięścią.

\- Jasper – odezwał się ktoś poukładanym głosem – Powstrzymaj się od drastycznych metod. Nie jesteśmy wrogami.

Szatyn popatrzył zażenowany na Morshower'a z Lennox'em u boku.

\- Zabawne – stwierdził – Zważając na to, że mówisz to o ścierwie, które wydało lokalizację odłamka Wszechiskry oraz Megatron'a – prychnął na minę mężczyzny obok.

\- Jestem pewien, że Dyrektor Galloway nie miał tego w intencji – odparł spokojnie.

Jasper właściwie się na to zaśmiał.

\- O Boże, jesteście tacy naiwni – powiedział z pokręceniem głowy – Cóż, masz zamiar patrzeć jak cię dźgają w plecy? Kiedy wiesz, kto jest zdrajcą?

\- Chyba nie wierzycie w słowa tej pomyłki – Jasper nagle spoważniał, uśmiech i pogarda zniknęła, zaskakując wszystkich – Zdrajcą, ja? Pewnie sam nim jest. Fałszywy człowiek, tak samo jak jego _matka._

\- Coś ty powiedział? – syknął, na co Galloway przełknął ślinę.

\- P-prawdę – odparł.

Zaciskając usta, chłopak odwrócił głowę.

 _Prowokacja._

Galloway robił to żeby się go pozbyć, bo był zagrożeniem.

Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od tej fali wstydu na wspomnienie o jego matce, zdradliwej kobiecie, o której szatyn naprawdę chciał zapomnieć.

\- Jesteś cholernym szczęściarzem – mruknął pod nosem, mrużąc oczy, kiedy uśmiech z twarzy mężczyzny zbladł – I głupcem. Naprawdę myślisz, że dam ci satysfakcję i się na ciebie rzucę? Żałosne, Theo, żałosne.

Rozluźnił pięści, po czym skierował się w stronę pokoju kontrolnego.

Jeśli on nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć, niech tak będzie. Brooke i tak potrzebowała czasu na ochłonięcie. Dobrze wiedział, że pogrążona w myślach nie była najlepszym materiałem na rozmowę.

* * *

\- Więc? O czym to było? – zapytała w południe Locks, kiedy dziewczyna z mętnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w herbatę, którą kobieta przyniosła do siebie do gabinetu po swoich zajęciach z grupą – Wróciłaś po kilku dniach, domagając się telefonu, a później się załamujesz. To nie w twoim stylu, Brooke.

Dziewczyna miała cholerną świadomość, że niebieskoowłosa miała rację.

Nie była słaba.

Nie była marionetką.

\- Czy…czy pamiętasz tego oficera, który przychodził ze mną na kilka lekcji? – spytała w końcu słabym głosem – Tego z czerwonymi oczami?

Mary skinęła głową.

W pierwszej chwili chciała uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie na jego piorunujące spojrzenie.

\- Co z nim? – zapytała łagodnie, kiedy tamta spauzowała.

\- Więc…byłam z nim w Egipcie. On… - zawahała się, starając się dobrać słowa tak, że kobieta nie połapie się o co chodzi, ale będzie wiedziała połowę prawdy – Zrobiłam coś głupiego, on…

Przełknęła ślinę, czując suchość w gardle i popijając napojem.

\- Nie wiem, co się stało. Ja…ja musiałam zemdleć w połowie…

To się dzieje, kiedy nie dostaje się wystarczającej ilości snu, pomyślała kobieta, słuchając uważnie.

\- Jasper powiedział, że Barry… _że Barry…_

Wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Kochanie? Potrzebujesz przerwy? – zapytała w pewnej chwili, ale blondynka zacisnęła żeby i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Powiedział, że nie wiedzą czy da radę – wyrzuciła, pozwalając nienawiści do samej siebie płynąc w jej żyłach – I to moja wina.

Mary zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Jak coś, czego nie zrobiłaś może być twoją winą? – nie rozumiała, naprawdę nie rozumiała czasami jej toku myślenia.

Brooke wywróciła oczami.

Ufać, że ktoś, kto nigdy nie doświadczył życia z Williams'ami zrozumie.

Głupie.

\- Nieważne – mruknęła, wstając i lekko się chwiejąc, po czym wzdychając – Dzięki za…no, wiesz – wskazała bezradnie na pokój – Pani Locks – dodała.

Mary westchnęła.

Tyle było kłopotów z tą dziewczyną.

Ale patrzyła biernie na to, jak wychodzi, nie odzywając się.


	20. Talks

Wszechiskra nie przywiązywała się.

Nigdy.

Kochając swoich podopiecznych odczuwała ból po stracie każdego jednego i zaczęła traktować każdą śmierć jak normalną rutynę w życiu. Przynajmniej wtedy było łatwiej.

Ale Brooke przebiła się przez tą barierę z hukiem.

Żaden wesoły komentarz, żadne wspomnienie, żaden śmiech czy zabawa nie mogła jej pomóc, nie mogła zatrzymać tego, co się z nią działo.

Allisa stworzona była przez Primus'a, działa głównie z jego woli.

Ale miała prawo do podejmowania własnych decyzji.

Tak samo jak wszystkie jego kreacje.

A Brooke pogłębiała się coraz to więcej w swoim starym, monotonnym życiu.

Wszechiskra zmuszona była dowiedzieć się o tym, że tym razem nie mogła…nie. Nie chciała przejść koło tego obojętnie, to nie było fair, nie było sprawiedliwe.

A Barricade umierał.

Brooke była tego świadoma i z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Broniła się przed tym, odizolowała się na dobre, unikała Sam'a, Mikaeli, nawet Jasper'a. A Primus wiedział, że próbowali się z nią skontaktować. Lennox zagroził, że siłą ją zmusi do rozmowy, zabierze gdzieś.

Blond włosa nawet nie drgnęła.

Wszechiskra jednak wtedy nie zareagowała, ze swoją wesołością próbując ją rozweselić.

Dopiero, kiedy Emily i Jack, adopcyjni opiekunowie blondynki znowu zaczęli ją terroryzować. To wtedy Allisa się złamała.

Żadne dziecko nie zasługiwało na takie coś.

Zwłaszcza biedna Brooke.

Bez strażnika, bez oparcia, dziewczyna była sama w tym chaosie.

A Wszechiskra nie zamierzała jej stracić.

* * *

\- Szybciej! – zawołał Wilson, poganiając wymęczoną Lennox, kiedy ta przeskoczyła po raz siódmy przez drugi rząd płotków – Nie umiesz szybciej, dziewczyno?! Jazda!

 _Żałuję, że nie zginąłeś z dinozaurami_ , pomyślała, dochodząc do ostatniego okrążenia, muzyka dudniła jej w uszach. Była jednym z powodów dla których dziewczyna nie słyszała tego, co jej mówił. Biedak o tym najwyraźniej nie wiedział.

W pewnym momencie, spojrzała w jego stronę i niemal walnęła w ścianę, kiedy zobaczyła, kto z nim stał.

Nathalie.

 _Szlag_ , pomyślała.

Ale zaraz…

 _Czy oni…?_

Tym razem Brooke wytrzeszczyła oczy.

Całowali się.

Świetnie. Jakby jej życie nie było już wystarczająco pokręcone. Teraz będzie miała jeszcze tą parę na głowie.

Skończyła ostatnie kółko i opuściła teren, kierując się w stronę szatni.

 _Wspaniale_ , pomyślała jeszcze.

* * *

\- I jak jego kondycja?

\- Zbudzi się?

\- A niech w sumie zdechnie.

\- Właśnie. Lepiej bez Con'a. Kto wie? Może nas zadźgać we śnie.

\- W jego stanie? Zdziwiłbym się gdyby w ogóle mógł wstać.

Jasper tym razem nie wytrzymał i wstał od stołu z hukiem wywracając krzesło, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych, włącznie z Autobotami.

\- Stary, o co ci lata?

Tamten zacisnął usta, jakby rozmyślając czy warto im mówić, czy lepiej zostawić ich w swoich głupotach.

\- Jesteście żołnierzami? – spytał ostro – Po jak na razie widzę tylko grupę plotkujących ze sobą dziewczynek w przebraniach.

\- Woah, hej! Gościu zasłużył…

\- Czym? Tym, że podążał za swoim liderem? Robicie to samo – stwierdził sucho.

Teraz przynajmniej widział sens w słowach blondynki.

\- Ugh, jesteś za młody nie zrozumiesz – machnął lekceważąco jeden z żołnierzy.

Jasper wywrócił oczami, bardzo kuszony walnięciem mu w twarz, towarzysz czy nie.

 _Gdyby tylko wiedział,_ pomyślał.

Ale tylko prychnął.

\- Przerośnięte dzieci – mruknął, odchodząc.

* * *

Głośna muzyka. Po raz kolejny, kiedy wszedł do pokoju, nie mógł się skupić.

\- Banda nic nierozumiejących bachorów – mruczał pod nosem, sprawiając, że Jazz popatrzył na niego zainteresowany – Śmiejcie się, jasne. Głupcy.

Rzucił się na łóżko, podnosząc telefon.

\- Och, po jednym dzwonku. Księżniczko, jestem pod wrażeniem – odparł, kiedy dziewczyna odebrała.

\- Masz tam jakąś imprezę? – zapytała.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie. Ten na „J" znowu bawi się w DJ – wyjaśnił.

Jak za dotknięciem różyczki, chłopak ściszył dźwięki.

\- Wiesz, że Nathalie kręci z Wilson'em? – zapytała, chłopak mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć, że dyszy, próbując prawdopodobnie dostać się szybko na kolejne zajęcia – Przyłapałam ich jak się obmacywali na WF'ie.

Brązowooki zmarszczył czoło.

\- Wiedźma ma piętnaście lat – stwierdził – To nielegalne.

\- Od kiedy ktokolwiek z Williams'ów dba o to, co się legalne, a co nie? – spytała retorycznie, wzdychając – Musze kończyć.

\- Zjedź coś! – powiedział jeszcze, zanim się rozłączyła – Pracoholik – mruknął zirytowany, kładąc głowę na poduszkę.

\- Co jest nielegalne? – zapytał sabotażysta ze swojego miejsca na łóżku, ale tamten tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Nieważne – machnął dłonią.

Jazz wziął głęboki wdech. Jak zwykle.

* * *

Barricade siedział tam przez długi czas.

Gdyby się go jednak spytano jak długo, nie mógłby odpowiedzieć na pewno. Ale przypuszczał, że więcej niż tydzień ziemski.

W swojej prawdziwej formie zaczynał się porządnie nudzić.

Było tam monotonnie.

Przynajmniej dopóki w pewnej chwili nie pojawiła się jakaś małą biała istotka, lądująca tuż przed jego głową.

Przez długi czas po prostu się w to wpatrywał.

\- Czego? – warknął w końcu ostro.

Ono się tylko zaśmiało.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytało w końcu, na co uniósł go góry brew.

\- W życiu lepiej się nie czułem – odparł sarkastycznie, na co tamto wydawało się zachichotać i usadowiło się na jego głowie, nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty i warczenie.

\- Nie brakuje ci czegoś?

 _Brooke_ , stwierdziła jego Iskra, bez jej komentarzy nie miał, kogo wyzywać.

Ale przecież temu tego nie powie.

Ludzie byli prymitywną rasą, Brooke należała do nich i chcąc czy nie chcąc była na nich skazana. Ze swoją bezużytecznością i naiwnością…nie, skreślić to. Lennox nie była aż tak naiwna.

\- Nie twój interes – syknął, postanawiając ją zignorować.

\- Cóż, więc zapewne nie chcesz wiedzieć, co wyprawia pod twoją nieobecność Brooke Lennox, adopcyjna córka rodziny Williams, tak? – odezwało się tym drażniącym głosem i pewnie robot by ją zignorował.

Gdyby nie fakt, że istotka znała jego…jego…

Ugh, tak, _podopieczną_ do siedmiu boleści.

\- Skąd ją znasz? – warknął wstając, ale tamto tylko chichocząc niekontrolowanie odleciała zanim zdołał ją uderzyć – Gadaj, ty niedorozwinięta kreaturo!

\- Czemu? Przecież to nie mój interes – stwierdziła rozbawiona.

Czy on gadał z dzieckiem?

Bo na to wyglądało.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał inaczej, zaciskając swoje zęby.

\- Allisa – odparła.

Naprawdę, cała ta sytuacja wydawała się dla niej tak zabawna, że nawet nie próbowała zakończyć tej gry. Pewnie, miała tutaj interes, ale przecież mogła się z nim pobawić, prawda?

Tym czasem z cierpliwością, której często używał z Brooke, Barricade starał się nie zastrzelić małej istoty.

\- Czego chcesz? – wycedził, ale ona tylko puściła mu oczko.

\- Uratować cię, głupiutki – zaśmiała się.

Candy popatrzył na nią poważnie.

\- Masz chore poczucie humoru.

\- Wiem – odparła radośnie, jakby dumna.

Barricade w duchu stwierdził, że Allisa miała nie po kolei w głowie.

W końcu westchnął zirytowany.

\- Ugh, rób, co musisz i odejdź – machnął na nią ramieniem.

\- Uh huh, ależ ty niecierpliwy – zaśmiała się – W każdym razie, Brooke jest nieco…Uh, jak to się mówi? Załamana?

\- Ona? – prychnął – Jasne, niby czym?

\- No tak – mruknęła do siebie – Skąd byś mógł wiedzieć, ona nigdy wam nic nie mówi…

Były Decepticon patrzył na nią w ciszy, kiedy ta próbowała znaleźć jakieś odpowiednie słowa i w międzyczasie naprawdę zastanawiając się, o co jej chodzi.

Brooke nie była osobą, która łatwo ulegała presji.

Och, nie. W życiu. Ta dziewczyna szła przez piekło z tym swoim uśmieszkiem i obojętnością na innych.

Chociaż za każdym razem słyszał jak w jej domu zaczynają się krzyki. Jak mężczyzna zabiera ją gdzieś i nawet on ze swoim czułym słuchem nie wiedział, co się później działo. Przypuszczał, że u każdego tak było. Na początku przynajmniej.

Wtedy kobieta wygłaszała swoje jakże mądre mowy. Jej dziecko obok wydawało się zawsze dodawać jakiś komentarz. Nawet jako osoba z Cybertronu wiedział, że podlega to pod przemoc werbalną.

Brooke trwała dalej. Barricade wiedział, że nawet gdyby chciał pomóc, nie był w stanie, jeśli ona sama tego nie przyzna.

 _Więc…, co takiego się stało?_

* * *

\- Fajne biuro – stwierdził, siedząc w krześle przed Prowl'em, który patrzył na niego z apatyczną miną, jego strażnik zaraz obok na kanapie udawał, że czytał jakiś artykuł.

\- Teraz, skoro już jesteśmy w temacie – zaczął taktyk wyciągając średniej grubości akta i rzucając je przed nim – Chciałbym poruszyć sprawę niejakiej Brooke Lennox.

Jasper wbrew temu, co powiedział Brooke, nie pisnął nawet słówka na jej temat, więc wywrócił oczami.

\- Co z nią?

Jazz i Prowl wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że jest ofiarą przemocy w swoim adopcyjnym domu. Zgodnie z…

\- Proszę cię, daruj sobie cytowanie wielkiej księgi praw – przerwał nieco zniecierpliwiony – Znam je na pamięć.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego długo, po czym skinął głową.

\- Doskonale. W takim razie masz świadomość, że bagatelizując sprawę, narażasz jej bezpieczeństwo – dokończył spokojnie.

Lennox poprawił się w swoim siedzeniu.

\- Nie widzę, o co ci chodzi – stwierdził w końcu.

\- W czasie mojego pobytu w Tranquality spotkałem się z podobną sytuacją, z udziałem żeńskiej rodzicielki panny Brooke, również obejmującą przemoc… - nie kontynuował, kiedy tamten zacisnął zęby.

\- Co cię to? – syknął po chwili, wstając i kładąc dłonie na biurku – Zamierzasz ją wyśmiać, a może także znienawidzić, zważając na fakt, że zbratała się z waszym wrogiem? – jego słowa jakby paliły, kiedy je wypowiadał, jednak białowłosy ledwo uniósł do góry brew na jego gniew.

\- Nie mam zamiaru zrobić czegoś takiego teraz albo w najbliższej przyszłości – odparł zimno, jakby urażony – Ponadto Barricade zdezerterował, nie jest naszym wrogiem. Teraz, radzę ci usiąść i zachować się jak na twój wiek przystało lub opuścić mój gabinet na czas ochłonięcia.

Jasper szybko ukrył, co pozostało z jego zaskoczenia i wykonał polecenie.

\- Zadowolony? – spytał, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

Tamten go zignorował.

\- Po za rzeczowymi dowodami i zeznaniami twoimi, potrzebuję także panny Brooke – poinformował, sprawdzając coś w dokumentach – Jak mi wiadomo, nie próbowała nawet zgłosić powyższej sytuacji. Dlaczego?

\- Awansowałem na jej adwokata? – spytał pod nosem – Williams'owie mają w garści całe miasto. Nic by to nie zdziałało.

Prowl kiwnął głową.

\- Coś jeszcze?

Nieco niezręczny obecnością swojego strażnika, chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jestem nią. Nie wiem jak myśli – odparł – Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym za często. Temat tabu.

Jazz uniósł na to głowę, patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Zaskoczeni? – zaśmiał, kręcąc się – Księżniczka nie ma przyjaciół. A ja nie zwracam na to uwagi tak długo jak ta się może pozbierać z powrotem.

\- Interesujące – mruknął pod nosem taktyk, sprawiając, że szatyn spojrzał na niego dziwnie – W takim razie nie możesz zbytnio nam pomóc w tej sprawie.

Jasper przez krótką chwilę poczuł się nieco urażony.

\- Jednakże pozostaje także sprawa twojej osoby.

Jak oparzony wstał i ruszył do drzwi, kiedy Prowl odchrząknął.

\- Siadaj, nie skończyłem – rozkazał chłodno, chłopak na pół kuszony wybiegnięciem z tego przeklętego miejsca i nie wracaniem – Major Lennox przyjął cię z powodu twojej bezdomności i braku środków na życie, mam rację?

\- Tak, sir – wycedził, wyczuwając, że tym razem tak łatwo nie pójdzie.

\- Teraz, popraw mnie, jeśli się gdzieś pomylę – Jasper musiał mieć majaki, ale przysiągł, że słyszał samozadowolenie w jego głosie – Jasper Lennox, urodzony w 1997 roku, 10 grudnia, 19 lat, brak miejsca zamieszkania, członek grupy specjalnej N.E.S.T, krewny Brooke…

\- Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni – przerwał.

Tamten pokiwał głową.

\- …brak znanych krewnych, brak żyjącej rodziny, aktualnie znany z kontaktów z Dyrektorem Theodore'em Galloway'em, brak danych na temat ukończenia szkoły, studiów lub innych placówek wychowawczych – zamknął akta – Wszystko się zgadza?

\- Tak, sir.

\- W naszej bazie danych są jedynie podstawowe informację, niestety nie byliśmy w stanie dowiedzieć się niczego więcej po za tym, co przed chwilą ci przedstawiłem – zmierzył go wzrokiem – Jakiś powód, dlaczego?

Jasper wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie ma o tobie żadnych danych i cię to nie rusza? – spytał się sabotażysta po chwili.

\- Powiedz mi coś, o czym nie wiem – parsknął – Wkurza cię, że nic o mnie nie wiecie? Proszę, nie tylko was – ostatnią część dodał z przekąsem.

Skrzywił się.

Co myśleli, że wszystko im wygada?

Nie zgodził się na to wszystko tylko po to, żeby go przesłuchiwali.

\- Słuchaj – Prowl oparł się o biurko, patrząc na niego cierpliwie – Nigdzie nie zajdziemy z twoim nastawieniem do całej sprawy. My chcemy wiedzieć, dlaczego nie ma cię w bazie danych, a ty chcesz się stąd wynieść. Współpracuj, a obie strony zyskają.

Chłopak prychnął, odwracając głowę i milcząc.

Słyszał, że mężczyzna wzdycha, kiedy Jazz się w niego wpatruje.

\- W takim razie będziemy musieli po prostu spytać Dyrektora Galloway'a – stwierdził niewinnie taktyk, sprawiając, że grymas z jego twarzy zniknął, a ciało siedziało jak sparaliżowane, kiedy tamten wstał – Jestem pewien, że będzie skłonny uchylić nam rąbka tajemnicy.

Lennox otworzył usta zaskoczony, po czym znowu je zamknął, z szeroko rozwartymi oczami wpatrując się w białowłosego.

Gdyby mu kiedyś powiedział, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji, wyśmiałby go.

Jasper Lennox nie wpadał w pułapki.

 _Nigdy._

Nie chciał im niczego mówić, ale jeśli Theodore zacznie gadać i gadać o jego życiu, to Jasper nie wytrzyma. Gdyby tamten zaczął opowiadać, oczerniłby go o najokrutniejsze zbrodnie. I w normalnej sytuacji chłopaka by to nie obchodziło, gdyby nie fakt, że…że…

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Blefujesz – stwierdził, w jego głosie czaiła się nutka strachu – Nie pójdziesz do niego.

Uniósł do góry brwi.

\- Nie?

\- Nie – potwierdził.

\- Dlaczego?

 _Huh?_

Szatyn przełknął ślinę.

Jego płuca boleśnie się skręciły, jego mózg wirował żeby znaleźć jakiś powód.

Ale znalazł pustkę.

 _Nie panikuj, nie panikuj, nie paniku_ j, mruczał w duchu, _nie panikuj, myśl._

Oddech lekko mu przyśpieszył, chociaż próbował to ukryć.

\- Nie _możesz_ – nacisnął ostro.

Prowl zaciekawiony odwrócił się w jego strony.

 _Myśl, myśl, myśl_ , powtarzał jak mantrę.

 _Nie jesteś głupi, dasz radę, myśl, dlaczego nie mógłby z nim porozmawiać?_

 _Nie panikuj, oddychaj, dasz radę._

\- Zważając na fakt, że jestem zastępcą Optimus'a i w sprawach członków jego drużyny mam pełną władzę, mam do tego prawo. Zwłaszcza, kiedy chodzi o bezpieczeństwo innych.

 _Nie jestem zagrożeniem_ , pomyślał z przekąsem, _Galloway jest._

\- Nie możesz – powtórzył – Nie możesz.

Jazz wymienił spojrzenia ze swoim towarzyszem.

\- Mogę.

Pokręcił głową, nagle wstając.

\- Nie zrozumiesz – syknął, biorąc głębokie wdechy i mrużąc na niego oczy – Nic nie zrozumiesz, nawet, jeśli ci powiem. Po co wam to, huh? I tak się stąd zmyje przy pierwszej lepszej okazji – stwierdził.

\- Czyżby?

Jasper wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie zamierzam tu zostawać – warknął – Nigdy nie zostaje w jednym miejscu na długo.

Nie, dlatego, że nie chciał.

Ale musiał.

\- Fascynujące – stwierdził sarkastycznie sabotażysta – Ale zjechaliśmy z tematu. Dlaczego nie ma cię w bazie danych?

On tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął – Tak już było. Może po prostu nie chcieli przykuwać do siebie uwagi – mruczał bezgłośnie – Nie żeby was to powinno obchodzić. Gdyby coś wam zagrażało, powiedziałbym wam.

Jazz prychnął.

\- Skąd mamy mieć tą pewność? Mamy myśleć, że zrobiłbyś to z dobroci serca?

Jasper zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie. Ale zależy mi na Brooke – stwierdził niechętnie – Grożąc waszemu bezpieczeństwu, groziłbym jej zdrowiu. A tego nie chcę.

Musiał przyznać, że po raz pierwszy, kiedy mówił prawdę, nie czuł się dziwnie.

* * *

W końcu Allisa popatrzyła na niego, oczami pewnymi tej siły, której nie mógł rozpoznać.

\- Zostałeś poważnie uszkodzony – zaczęła wyjaśniać ni stąd ni zowąd, sprawiając, że Barricade wpatrywał się w nią w ciszy – Medyk nie dawał ci szans na przeżycie. Brooke zadzwoniła do swojego przyjaciela, młodego chłopaka zwanego Jasper. Powiedział jej o tym i…

\- Zaraz, chcesz mi wmówić, że młoda załamała się, bo nie dawali mi szans na przeżycie? – spytał jakby usłyszał coś niedorzecznego – Insektowi nie zależy…

\- Jak nie!? Zależy! – nagły piskliwy głosik niemal ogłuszył byłego Decepticon'a – Gdyby tak nie było, w tej chwili nie obwiniałaby się.

Barricade zamilkł.

\- Słuchaj, mam mało czasu – stwierdziła – Brooke cię potrzebuje, w tej chwili jest bez ochrony, bo Autoboty nie mają nawet pojęcia gdzie jest. Zostałeś jej strażnikiem, rzuciłeś się na Starscream'a, kiedy ją złapał i chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nawet trochę ci nie zależy? Ryzykowałbyś swoje własne życie dla niej gdybyś nadal myślał, że jest bezużytecznym człowiekiem tak jak na początku?

Nadała cisza.

Te okropnie jaskrawo czerwone oczy w tamtej chwili wydawały się błyszczeć nie tylko z gniewu i furii.

Allisa wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Nie – odparł w końcu niechętnie – Cenię swoje życie wyżej niż jakiegoś nędznego robala – dodał sucho.

\- Więc musisz wziąć się w garść – stwierdziła na powrót z radosnym dźwiękiem – Obudzisz się i jej pomożesz. Brooke nie da rady sobie sama.

Barricade wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie mogę jej pomóc, jeśli tego nie chce – mruknął – Ale jakbyś zapomniała, nadal jestem ranny. Nie mogę sobie od tak wstać jakby nigdy nic. Nie jestem Primus'em.

Istotka zachichotała.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Mogę ci pomóc, ale nie uleczyć całkowicie. Tylko na tyle żebyś wrócił do świata żywych, Barricade. Nie jestem cudotwórcą!

 _To powiedziałem,_ pomyślał zirytowany.

* * *

Jasper w końcu opuścił gabinet taktyka i udał się do stołki, gotowy coś zjeść, kiedy na kogoś wpadł.

\- Cóż, czyż to nie wspaniały Jass? – zapytał Sunstreaker z pogardą, opierając się o ścianę w hangarze – Dostałeś naganę? – zakpił.

Lennox wywrócił oczami.

\- Weź się odczep – przepchnął się przez niego zirytowany i głodny, nie bardzo zainteresowany rozmową z tutejszym rozrabiaką.

\- Aw, nie w humorze? – spytał idąc za nim i momentalnie materializując się przed nim – Nie powiedziałem, że możesz odejść – stwierdził ostro, zrzucając miłą maskę.

\- Nie pytałem o zgodę – odkuł się z jadem.

Sunstreaker złapał go mocno i boleśnie za ramię, sprawiając, że tamten syknął, gotowy go odepchnąć.

\- Tsk, Sunny nie radziłbym – powiedział Jazz, pojawiając się za nim – A teraz zdejmij rękę z ramienia mojego podopiecznego zanim ją _oderwę_ – powiedział z przesłodzonym uśmiechem.

Sunstreaker wywrócił oczami, ale odsunął się. Jasper od razu zaczął gładzić pulsujące miejsce.

\- Dźgnie cię w plecy, zobaczysz – mruknął, odchodząc.

Jazz tylko wzniósł oczu ku niebu, po czym popatrzył na chłopaka.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Jego wzrok szybko skierował się w jego stronę, po czym odwrócił głowę.

\- Nie – mruknął, odwracając się i ponawiając swoją drogę do stołówki.

Sabotażysta pokręcił głową, robiąc sobie mentalną notkę, żeby porozmawiać z bliźniakami Terroru.

* * *

\- W piątek masz przedstawienie – odezwała się podczas kolacji Emily, sprawiając, że Nathalie parsknęła cichym śmiechem, a Brooke popatrzyła na nią tępo – Oczekuję, że jesteś przygotowana – zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

Zmęczona, Lennox skinęła głową.

\- Także, masz pofarbować włosy – ciągnęła.

Widelec opadł z dźwiękiem na porcelanowy talerz.

\- Najlepiej czarny. Będziesz lepiej reprezentować naszą rodzinę – mówiła dalej, sprawiając, że Brooke wytrzeszczyła oczy.

Ale…Ale nie mogła. Nie włosy. Nie jedyną rzecz, którą w sobie lubiła.

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Nie mogę nosić peruki? – zapytała po chwili, mrużąc oczy, jednak kobieta pokręciła głową.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – oburzyła się, ostro mierząc ją wzrokiem – Masz coś do czarnego koloru? Ciągle go na sobie nosisz – stwierdziła sucho.

Blondynka postanowiła pominąć fakt, że nigdy nie lubiła czarnego koloru, ale zaprzestała pytań. Było widoczne, że uparła się na inny kolor.

I miała przestać być ich marionetką.

Najwyraźniej jej to nie wychodziło.

Zostało jej cztery dni do tego przedstawienie, mogła jeszcze spróbować coś wymyślić, prawda?

\- Nie, nie mam – mruknęła – Po prostu lubię swoje włosy.

\- Nie ucinam ci ich, tak? – powiedziała zirytowana – A mogłabym, więc mnie nie prowokuj.

 _Mów o zastraszaniu,_ burknęła w środku, spuszczając głowę.

Szybko dopiła i dojadła, co miała, po czym wstała z talerzem i zaniosła go do kuchni, po czym szybko wymknęła się na górę, opierając się o drzwi i zjeżdżając po nich na podłogę.

I wtedy schowała głowę w kolanach, starając się uspokoić, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że trzęsły jej się dłonie.

Miała dość. Tak okropnie dość tego wszystkiego.

Nie chciała być kontrolowana, nie chciała tego, Bóg wiedział jak bardzo tego nienawidziła.

Nie chciała być ich ideałem, iść w ich ślady.

 _Dlaczego nie mogli tego zrozumieć?_

Tym razem łzy poleciały bez większego oporu, wymęczenie i strach, pogarda i nienawiść zmieszały się w jednej sekundzie, sprawiając, że dziewczyna szybko dławiła się szlochem, nie zauważając, że na jej szafce telefon zaczął wibrować ze znajomym nazwiskiem.


	21. Breakdown

\- Ugh…

Ratchet zastygł w bez ruchu, słysząc jęk na jednym z łóżek. Odwracając się zmrużył oczy na próbującego wstać Barricade'a.

\- Co – zaczął, zwracając na siebie uwagę – ty robisz? – zapytał ostro.

Czarno-biały Neutralny skrzywił się.

\- Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał, na co tamten warknął coś pod nosem – Nie mam czasu na żarty, Medyku. Gdzie Insekt?

Ratchet mruknął coś pod nosem, ale zakomunikował Optimus'owi, że jego pacjent magicznie się obudził.

\- Masz cholernie duże braki – stwierdził niechętnie.

Były Decepticon popatrzył na niego zirytowany.

\- Myślisz?

* * *

\- Emily, proszę – odezwała się Brooke, patrząc na opakowanie z czarna farbą – Nie chcę tego…

\- Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? – spytała ze zgrzytem zębów, wyciągając miseczkę.

Lennox zacisnęła usta w cienką linię razem z pięściami.

Nie zamierzała się z zmieniać z powodu przedstawiania. O nie, nie zamierzała ulec.

To nie była jej bajka.

\- Nie… - zaczęła i ucięła, kiedy po domu rozległ się dzwonek, sprawiając, że dziewczyna wywróciła oczami – Sprawdzę, kto to – odparła widząc jej wzrok.

~ _Jak Ci życie leci?_ ~ odezwała się Allisa swoim najradośniejszym głosem, na jaki mogła się zdobyć, sprawiając, że dziewczyna uniosła do góry brew.

\- Zniknęłaś na trzy dni – stwierdziła sucho i cicho, otwierając drzwi – Dzień…

\- Hej Dziwolągu – Trent uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przerywając jej i zaglądając przez jej ramię – Jest Nath?

Blondynka zamruczała coś pod nosem.

\- Wiedźmy nie ma – odparła po chwili chłodno – Wyjechała z innymi wiedźmami na zjazd suk w przebraniach – dodała.

DeMarco prychnął.

\- Na serio. Gdzie moja dziewczyna? – jego głos nadal miał w sobie tą uprzejmość, chociaż blondynka była pewna, że za chwilę straci nad sobą panowanie.

Był taki jak Jack.

Porywczy.

\- Wyszła do innych dziewczyn – odpowiedziała sucho – Nie wróci do wieczora.

Trent wypuścił z płuc dźwięk podobny do westchnięcia, po czym opierając się o framugę drzwi nachylił się tak, że sięgał do jej ucha.

\- To może zabawimy się razem, hmm? – zapytał z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem – Nath nie ma, a ty jesteś całkiem seksowna, nie uważasz?

 _Nie_ , pomyślała z obrzydzeniem.

~ _Byłam zajęta_ ~ odpowiedziała w końcu All.

\- Wolałabym się przespać z umierającym walaniem – stwierdziła, ignorując Wszechiskrę.

Trent przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Nah, i tak nie chciałem tego robić – mruknął odsuwając się – Hej, a jak tam twoi rodzice? – sapnął teatralnie, kiedy dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby – A nie czekaj. Ty nie masz rodziców. Nie chcieli cię – zakpił.

\- Stul dziób – warknęła.

\- Kiedy ja tylko mówię prawdę - bronił się – Nawet ten mięczak Witkkity się zostawił.

\- _Witwicky_ – poprawiła ostro – Naucz się poprawnej wymowy, ty niedorozwinięta małpo – syknęła ostrzegawczo, na co lekko się cofnął.

\- Woah, nie wiedziałem, że ci zależy na tym śmieciu – wzruszył swobodnie ramionami momencie, kiedy Emily ustawiła się koło dziewczyny, patrząc na chłopaka z uprzejmym uśmiechem – Dobry Pani Williams.

\- Witaj Trent, zapewne do Nathalie? – tamten kiwnął głową – Nie ma jej. Wyjechała z koleżankami do SPA.

 _Co za niespodzianka_ , pomyślała Brooke, zerkając na nich, kiedy kontynuowali rozmowę.

\- …nie jej wina, że rodzice jej nie chcieli – mruknął w końcu DeMarco, jakby w obawie, że dziewczyna go usłyszy.

Niezainteresowana wcześniej konwersacją, Brooke zmrużyła oczy.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – wycharczała.

\- T-to co myślę – stwierdził, na co kobieta skarciła adopcyjną córkę wzrokiem.

\- Nie wiesz, że to nie kulturalne podsłuchiwać? – spytała ostro, na co blondynka prychnęła.

\- Jakbyś zapomniała, stałam koło was – odparła, kierując się znowu na chłopaka – No? Co mówiłeś?

\- Że to nie twoja wina, że cię nie chcieli – wzruszył ramionami, czując się bezpieczny, kiedy był jakiś świadek - To znaczy, pewnie byli to jacyś biedacy, lub wiesz nie kochali cię. To się często zdarza, kiedy dziecko… AGRH! – pisnął, kiedy Brooke z całej siły uderzyła go pięścią w twarz, oczy błyskające elektrycznym niebieskim.

\- Brooke?

Dziewczyna jak oparzona odskoczyła niemal w powietrze.

\- Major? – zająknęła się, po czym potrząsnęła głową.

Ktoś zaczął coś mówić. Emily coś krzyczała. Trent zadaje się jęczał z bólu.

Ale Brooke oszołomiona zerwała się z miejsca, zbyt wstrząśnięta, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co się wokół niej dzieje.

* * *

Trzęsła się. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła przestać.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak postąpiła. Dlaczego dała się ponieść.

I to ją przerażało.

Bo wiedziała, że teoretycznie nie powinno ja to było obchodzić, w końcu sama tak myślała, ale w środku, tam w głębi jej serca była ta część, która uważała, że powinna ich bronić. Nieważne czy prawda czy nie.

Ale to nie powstrzymało jej od czucia się źle.

Dlaczego miała wpadać w kłopoty przez swoich głupich rodziców? Czym sobie na to zasłużyli? Tym, że ją zostawili?

Żałosne, pomyślała skulona pod ścianą.

Odgłos zatrzymywanego pojazdu sprawił, że dziewczyna uniosła lekko głowę, spoglądając na czarnego Topkicka, po czym na mężczyznę obok.

\- Czego chcesz? – syknęła, chowając głowę – Mówiłam, żebyście mnie nie szukali – stwierdziła ciszej, pamiętając rozmowę z Jasper'em dni temu.

Lennox tylko podszedł bliżej, w końcu naprzeciwko niej kucając.

\- Nie przyszedłem żeby się kłócić – stwierdził z westchnięciem – Chciałem porozmawiać.

\- Nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać – mruknęła – Ty też nie powinieneś.

Ignorując okropne ściśnięcie swojego serca, William nieco się skrzywił.

\- To było złe. Nie można tak sobie od tak uderzać ludzi, Brooke – skarcił powoli, na co ona wzruszyła tylko ramionami, mamrocząc ciche „wiem" – Ale z drugiej strony nie zdziwiłbym się gdybyś miała ku temu powód.

Rozerwana pomiędzy chęcią powiedzenia mu prawdy, a dalszym kłamaniem, Brooke przełknęła ślinę. Słowa same cisnęły jej się na usta, żałosny skowyt już i tak niemal wydostał się z jej gardła.

\- Barricade się obudził – oznajmił w końcu, mając nadzieję, że ją to jakoś rozweseli, ale dziewczyna wydawała się jeszcze bardziej w sobie schować – Ratchet powiedział, że skoro jesteś jego podopieczną, chciałabyś wiedzieć – ciągnął dalej.

Brooke milczała, znowu się trzęsąc.

\- To moja wina – powiedziała w końcu zduszonym głosem, sprawiając, że Lennox zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie możesz winić się za coś, czego nie zrobiłaś, Brooke – powiedział zrezygnowany – Barricade wykonywał swój obowiązek, nie ma w tym nic złego.

Blondynka zaskomliła.

\- Jass powiedział, że nie wiedzieliście czy da radę.

William po prostu czuł jak wszystko się do niej ciągnie, jego serce krzyczało żeby złapać ją i przytulić, sprawić, żeby przestała się trząść. Po prostu chciała żeby przestała tak cierpieć.

\- Gdybym nie była na tyle głupia, żeby udać bohaterkę, Candy nie znalazłby się w tamtej sytuacji – stwierdziła złamanym głosem – Boże, musi mnie teraz nienawidzić.

\- Jest teraz przytomny – powiedział – Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy go odwiedzili i dowiedzieli czy tak naprawdę jest?

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie… - jęknęła, unosząc w końcu głowę – Nie mogę. Emily…ona…

Farbowanie włosów. Tego chciała kobieta, która sprawiała, że jej życie to chodzący plan samobójcy.

\- Co? Stało się coś? – tym razem major zmrużył oczy – Brooke?

Blondynka zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

\- Nie mogę – powiedziała zdławionym głosem – Ona…Nie mogę. Już i tak jest zła. A jak…jak ja pójdę… - plątała się.

\- Brooke? – dziewczyna zamilkła, biorąc głębokie wdechy.

\- Nie chcę byś sama – otuliła się ramionami – Nie chce żeby mnie nienawidził. Nie chcę. Nie zmuszaj mnie…

 _Załkała._

Przy _nim._

Lennox w pierwszej chwili nie był pewien, który z nich zaczął płakać, aż dziewczyna zaczęła znowu się plątać, starając się opanować jak i zaraz schować przed jego wzrokiem.

\- …Nie-e c-chcę tam w-wracać – wychlipała – Nie chcę byś idealna. Nie chce _tego._ Chcę do mamy. Do _taty_ – zachłysnęła się – Dlaczego-go mn-nie zostawili? Nie c-chcę tak żyć. Nie mam si-siły….

William zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy i nie myśląc więcej po prostu przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie. Ona nawet nie próbowała się cofnąć, zwalczyć tego. Zaczęła płakać nawet mocniej, próbując skupić się na łagodnych słowach, które szeptano jej do ucha.

Nie miała siły.

Nie chciała tego.

Nie chciała wychowania fizycznego, grania na skrzypcach, na pianinie, zajęć artystycznych, baletu, farbowania włosów, bycia popychaną i nienawidzoną.

Boże, to wszystko sprawiało, że nie mogła oddychać. Dusiła się we własnym ciele.

Ale Emily naciskała dalej. Nathalie ją wspierała razem z Jack'iem.

Dlaczego nie mogli zrozumieć, że nie umiała być idealna? Dlaczego nie chcieli zrozumieć, że to nie była ona?

Starała się i starała, myślała, że dadzą spokój.

Nie dali, było gorzej.

Była wymęczona.

Wszystkim.

Odpychaniem innych ludzi, uciekaniem, odrzucaniem pomocy.

To wszystko w jednej chwili się na nią zwaliło.

Była słaba. Tak okropnie słaba.

Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy wypłakała się do snu.

* * *

Była w czyimś aucie. To mogła powiedzieć bez zastanawiania się, bo czuła zapach skóry od siedzeń, na których leżała. Leciała jakaś muzyka w radiu, zdaję się, że jakieś country.

Powoli wszystko do niej dochodziło.

Skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

Poniosło ją. _Znowu._

W ostatnim czasie miała dużo takich załamań. Ostatnio z powodu źle wykonanego zdania niemal się popłakała.

I nienawidziła tego. Z całego serca.

Brooke nie była osobą, która łatwo się załamywała, osobą, która potrzebowała innych. Była niezależna. Nie chciała niczyjego współczucia.

Ale tak samo jak było na początku, dziewczyna wiedziała, że to, czego się tak naprawdę bała, w końcu się zjawiło w najoczywistszej postaci. William Lennox, mężczyzna, który tak bardzo przypominał jej o ojcu. Nic dziwnego, że przy nim zaczęła się rozklejać.

Dlatego trzymała dystans, żeby taka rzecz się nie zdarzyła.

Najwyraźniej nie potrafiła zrobić nawet tego.

\- Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? – zapytała cicho, siadając.

Była w czarnym Topkick'u. Jeden powód by dziwić się, że muzyka grała.

William niemal podskoczył, patrząc na nią.

\- Kilka godzin.

Tamta skinęła głową. O wiele krócej niż wcześniej.

Obejrzała się za okno, marszcząc brwi na krajobraz…rolniczy? Mogłaby powiedzieć. Taki jakby byli na jakiejś farmie. Szczerze, to wyglądała nawet znajomo.

\- Gdzie…jesteśmy? – zapytała skołowana, przecierając oczy.

Lennox uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Cóż, nie chciałaś wracać ani do Emily ani do Barricade'a, więc pomyślałem, że wakacje dobrze ci zrobią – wzruszył ramionami.

Ale blondynka zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Ale…ja mam zajęcia – stwierdziła – I przedstawienie w piątek. Zaraz, to jutro, nie? All?

~ _Tak, tak. Jutro_ ~ radość zawitała w jej głos.

\- All?

Brooke podniosła wzrok znad swoich kolan i zamrugała powiekami.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałaś „All" – przypomniał, patrząc na nią dziwnie, na co machnęła dłonią, w duchu się przeklinając – I….jakie przedstawienie?

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, opierając głowę o zagłówek.

\- To w teatrze – wyjaśniła zrezygnowana – „ _Picture Perfect_ ".

\- Och, to… - jego twarz się rozjaśniła – Występujesz w nim?

Brooke przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Wiesz o nim? – zmarszczyła czoło – Pani Locks…

\- Och, Mary cię uczy? – uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy dziewczyna tylko wpatrywała się w niego zakłopotana, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć – Mary to stara przyjaciółka mojej żony, Sarah.

Niebieskooka nieco zamilkła.

 _Znali się…?_

Ale…jak mogła nie wiedzieć? Przecież uczyła się z nią przez kilka lat teraz, prawda? Jak mogło jej to umknąć? I…zaraz, przecież w takim razie cały czas musiała się zastanawiać, dlaczego mają to samo nazwisko…

\- Zabierasz mnie do siebie? – spytała w końcu.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Nie martw się – puścił jej oko – Zawiozę cię z rana z powrotem, jeśli chcesz. Zasługujesz na trochę wypoczynku, wiesz? Blada jakaś się wydajesz.

Przez moment Brooke po prostu zatopiła się w tym błękicie i tej nieznanej trosce, której nigdy nie doświadczyła od kogoś więcej jak tylko Jasper'a.

 _Huh,_ pomyślała, _to dziwne._

Ale w dobrym sensie. Jakby jej serce topiło się pod jego wzrokiem.

Dobre, ale dziwne, podsumowała w duchu.

\- Co ci zależy? – burknęła, krzyżując ramiona pod biustem i odwracając głowę.

Auto zrobiło raptowny skręt, sprawiając, że dziewczyna przechyliła się w drugą stronę tak gwałtownie, że niemal spadła z siedzenia.

Spiorunowała wzrokiem radio, kiedy major w tle tylko się śmiał.

* * *

Brooke została umieszczona w pokoju z małą dziewczynką, której imienia nadal nie znała. Lub znała i nie pamiętała.

Blondynka patrzyła na nią dziwnie, przekrzywiając swoją małą głowę w bok jakby lustrując ją od góry do dołu wzrokiem. Koło niej siedział Ironhide, zajęty jakąś książką. Jednak Lennox znalazła się w nieco niezręcznej sytuacji pod jej intensywnym wzrokiem.

W końcu do pokoju weszła trzecia blondynka, kobieta, którą dziewczyna rozpoznała, jako Sarah, żonę majora, który wszedł kilka minut po niej, siadając w jednym z foteli.

W jednej chwili poczuła się jakby przeszkadzała w jakimś rodzinnym momencie.

Z westchnięciem sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyciągając komórkę i wykręcając znajomy numer.

\- Hallo?

Brooke odetchnęła.

\- Dzień Dobry, Pani Locks – Sarah natychmiastowo uniosła do góry brew – Brooke Lennox z tej strony. Ja…

\- Nie mów mi, że nie będzie cię na przedstawieniu – odezwała się od razu poważnie, niemal przeczuwając w duchu, co dziewczyna chciała powiedzieć.

\- Nie, nie, będę – raczej, dodała w myślach – Dzwonię, bo nie będzie…mnie dzisiaj na zajęciach – wyjaśniła trochę niepewnie – Po prostu Emily…

Blondynka spuściła wzrok, przełykając gulę w gardle.

\- Pokłóciłam się nieco z Emily – skłamała szybko – I nie ma mnie w domu. Nie będę także uczestniczyć w reszcie zajęć, co mi przypomina, że musze zadzwonić do nauczycieli…

\- Nie! – blondynka uniosła do góry brwi – Ja do nich zadzwonię. Po prostu sobie odpocznij, pewnie się stresujesz.

~ _Pani Locks jest taka miła_ ~ skomentowała All w pewnej chwili.

\- Nie chce być kłopotem… - zaczęła niepewnie, marszcząc czoło.

\- Nie kłopocz się, kochanie – zaśmiała się po drugiej stronie – Zajmę się wszystkim. Już moja w tym głowa, żebyś odpoczęła.

Z tym zdaniem, połączenie zostało przerwane.

\- Huh – mruknęła do siebie zdziwiona – Poszło lepiej niż myślałam.

Niemal dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kolejny numer zaczął wyświetlać się na wyświetlaczu.

\- Emily – mruknęła pod nosem, po czym nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę – Lennox przy telefonie, kto mówi?

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz bachorze – wysyczała kobieta.

\- Emily? To ty? Zwykle masz taki śpiewny głos, wiesz? Nie rozpoznałam cię – stwierdziła z sarkazmem.

~ _Wpakujesz się w kłopoty_ ~

 _Nie gorsze niż te, w których już byłam_ , pomyślała.

Sarkazm był w porządku, znana ziemia, wiedziała, po czym szła.

\- Nie igraj ze mną – warknęła – Kazałam ci pofarbować włosy i to zrobisz. Czy tego chcesz czy nie i jeśli…

\- Nie chce – wyrzuciła z siebie bez namysłu, wstając z sofy i kierując się do kuchni – Lubię mój kolor.

\- Zgodziłaś się – wypomniała.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła – Kupiłaś farbę i kazałaś mi wejść do łazienki. Nie było żadnej części w której zgadzałam się na zmianę wyglądu.

\- To tylko głupie włosy – burknęła – Nic ważnego.

\- Może dla ciebie – warknęła – Nie jestem jakąś lalką żebyś mogła mnie przebierać kiedy chcesz. Łaziłam na te durne zajęcia, zgadzałam się na poniżanie, ale nie zmienię tego, jaka jestem.

\- Kiedy my cię poniżaliśmy? My cię motywowaliśmy – stwierdziła urażona i dziewczyna mogła sobie wyobrazić jej nadętą minę.

~ _To już jest niemiłe_ ~ stwierdziła Allisa.

\- Że niby kiedy? – parsknęła śmiechem – Kiedy się upijaliście jak, za przeproszeniem, świnie? Kiedy Jack zaciągał mnie do piwnicy? To nazywasz motywowaniem?

\- Oczywiście – żachnęła się – Bycie idealny boli, ale proszę cię. Bez nas byłabyś nikim innym jak tym wyrzutkiem, który został podrzucony do domu dziecka. Nie pogrążaj się, moja droga.

Cóż, to nieco zabolało.

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz – warknęła ostro i na chwilę wytrzeszczyła oczy, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że przecież była nadal w obcym domu.

Podniosła głowę i niemal natychmiastowo zamknęła usta, kiedy zauważyła zaniepokojoną Sarah, stojącą z kubkiem w dłoni.

\- Jesteś moją córką, oczywiście, że cię znam.

Niemal podskoczyła na głos kobiety, po czym wywróciła oczami.

\- Nathalie nią jest – prychnęła – Twoja kochana narkomanka i ideał. Ja nie.

\- Ugh, ależ ty niewdzięczna – Emily syknęła na nią – Nie nauczyłam cię kompletnie niczego.

Sarah obeszła dziewczynę, dochodząc do zlewu i zaczynając myć naczynie, kiedy Brooke pokręciła głową.

\- Wow, dopiero to odkryłaś? Gratulacje.

\- Oczekuję, że wrócisz do domu prze…

\- Nie wracam do domu – przerwała jej ostro.

\- Zabawne – prychnęła – A u kogo zostajesz? Nie masz przyjaciół.

\- To już nie twoja sprawa – stwierdziła sucho – Zmierzam wrócić jutro, jeszcze nie wiem czy wpadnę, więc mnie nie oczekuj.

\- Jakbym chciała…

Dziewczyna nacisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę, chowając telefon do kieszeni i patrząc w dół, niemal natychmiastowo czując czyjś wzrok na swoich plecach. Zamiast jednak sprawdzać czy Sarah na nią patrzy, blondynka skierowała się z powrotem do salonu.

* * *

\- Dlaczego jesteś smutna?

Brooke popatrzyła na małą dziewczynkę, która przyglądała jej się z dziwnym wyrazem troski.

\- Moje życie się do bani – odpowiedziała szczerze, kiedy tamta zamrugała oczami – I nie jestem smutna. Po prostu taka jestem, na co dzień.

\- Jesteś dziwna – stwierdziła po chwili.

\- Annabelle! – skarciła lekko Sarah, siedząc koło swojego męża, który patrzył na córkę z rozbawieniem, kiedy wzruszyła ramionami.

Blondynka spuściła wzrok.

To jedno to prawda, pomyślała z westchnięciem.

Nawet dzieci uważały, że jest dziwolągiem. Świetnie.

\- Więc…Brooke – odezwała się kobieta, kiedy Annabelle usadowiła się z Ironhide'em przed telewizorem kilka minut później – Słyszałam, że znasz Mary.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nią znudzona.

\- To moja nauczycielka od zajęć teatralnych – odparła z przekrzywieniem głowy.

\- Jest super, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się szeroko – Ostatnio opowiadała mi o tym przedstawieniu „ _Picture Perfect_ ". Występujesz w nim?

Lennox uniosła do góry brew.

\- Tak… - powiedziała powoli, niemal niepewnie.

\- Cóż, może opowiedziałabyś mi, o czym jest? Mary nie chciała mi niczego powiedzieć – powiedziała dziecięcym głosem na końcu, kiedy jej mąż się z niej zaśmiał, ale blondynka potrzasnęła głową.

\- Ściśle tajne – odparła, po czym spojrzała na mężczyznę – Co u Jasper'a?

William westchnął.

\- Zachowuje się trochę dziwnie, jeśli miałbym być szczery – stwierdził – Po za tym, ma z Galloway'em na pieńku.

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło.

Jasper znał Theodore'a?

To coś nowego.

\- Ugh, ten facet – wydała z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk Sarah – Przysięgam, że czasami miałam ochotę pojechać do bazy i własnoręcznie go udusić – pokręciła głową, po czym skierowała się w końcu w stronę blondynki – A teraz. Miałam zamiar zapytać ci już na początku…

\- _Sarah…_ \- zaczął ostrzegawczo szatyn, ale tamta machnęła na niego dłonią.

\- Jak mówiłam zanim mi przerwano – spiorunowała wzrokiem męża – Obiło mi się o uszy, że masz kłopoty w rodzinie. To prawda?

 _Czy była wtedy, kiedy się wkurzyłam?_ , pomyślała Brooke, obserwując ją, kiedy wpatrywali się w nią, _bo teraz nie pamiętam czy była czy nie, kiedy się dowiedzieli._

Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Masz na myśli tą rozmowę w kuchni? – zapytała z przekrzywioną głową.

\- Po części, tak – potwierdziła.

Ale dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To nie moja rodzina – stwierdziła sucho – Po prostu mnie adoptowali.

Nie obchodziła ich.

Była tylko po to, żeby mieli nowe trofeum.

Albo coś w tym stylu, niebieskooka tak naprawdę nie miała czasu nad tym myśleć.

\- Cóż, nie możesz tego komuś zgłosić? – zapytała wbrew spojrzeniu, jakie jej posyłał William obok – Zaniedbują cię – stwierdziła.

~ _Wiesz…ona ma rację_ ~ odezwała się Allisa

\- I co z tego? – prychnęła – To nie tak, że komuś…

Cade'owi zależało.

W pewnej mierze, dał jej znać jeszcze kilka dni przed Egiptem, że w swój sposób mu zależało. Możliwe, że miało to związek z tym, że przecież chodziła jak zombie i zabraniała mu interweniować.

Jasper'owi także.

\- To nie tak jakby ktoś coś mógł z tym zrobić – dokończyła – I nie tak jakbym tego potrzebowała – wzruszyła ramionami.

Sarah westchnęła.

\- Jesteś jedną upartą dziewczyną, co nie?

Dziewczyna posłała jej uśmieszek.

\- Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to mówi.


	22. Break

Brooke siedziała na kanapie, starając się rozluźnić, pogrążona w głębokiej rozmowie z Allisą, która bezskutecznie próbowała ją namówić do zmiany zdania.

~ _Przecież wiesz, że by cię nie znienawidził_ ~ stwierdziła All, kiedy dziewczyna prychnęła, od razu się pesząc, kiedy Sarah dziwnie na nią spojrzała.

 _To Barricade_ , stwierdziła w duchu, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

Z tym zdaniem, rozmowa została zakończona.

\- Pobawisz się ze mną?

Brooke podskoczyła, spadając ze swojego miejsca na ziemię, kiedy William zaskoczony zamrugał oczami, z Ironhide'em patrząc na nią dziwnie.

\- Ugh – jęknęła – Ciągle to samo – mruknęła, po czym popatrzyła na dziewczynkę – Czego chcesz? – zignorowała warczenie ze strony ich strażnika.

Annabelle jednak nie wydawała się wzruszona jej ostrym tonem i zamiast tego uniosła do góry grę planszową.

\- Pobawisz się ze mną? – powtórzyła.

Lennox zamarzła w miejscu, wytrzeszczając oczy.

\- Ja? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

Bo… _ona_ …ktoś, chciał, żeby zagrała w grę? Z _nią_?

Po co?

 _…Dlaczego?_

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, przekrzywiając ją nieco w bok.

Wtedy blondynka popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Dlaczego Ironhide z tobą nie zagra? – zapytała, mrużąc oczy.

Anna wzruszyła ramionami, ruszając w stronę mężczyzny.

Brooke zamrugała oczami, myśląc, że może w takim razie zagra z nim, a nie z nią, jednak, kiedy się podniosła, dziewczynka wróciła.

\- Wujek Hide mówi, że możemy zagrać razem – powiadomiła radośnie.

Zdziwiona, dziewczyna mogła się tylko w nią wpatrywać.

\- My?

Z jakiegoś powodu nadal nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

Mimo to, Annabelle pociągnęła ją za sobą w stronę stołu i nie mogła zrobić nic więcej jak pozostawić myśli na boku.

* * *

\- To dziwne – stwierdziła w końcu Brooke godzinę później, trzymając telefon przy uchu.

\- To normalne – upierał się Jasper po drugiej stronie, po czym westchnął – Słuchaj, ja też grałem z tobą w gry, nie?

\- Ale to dziecko! – syknęła ostro – Nie powinna być dla mnie miła!

Sarah raptownie przestała rozmawiać w kuchni z mężem, kiedy obaj usłyszeli jej oburzenie.

\- Dlaczego? Bo nikt inny nigdy nie był? – chłopak prychnął – Nie wszyscy ludzie są źli, Księżniczko.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści.

\- Nie zna mnie – stwierdziła sucho.

\- Teraz to już wymyślasz – odparł – A jeśli ja to mówię, to musi to coś znaczyć.

\- Więc wierzysz w to, że banda wojska tak po prostu od tak chce mi pomóc, zaprzyjaźnić się ze mną lub _Primus_ wie, co jeszcze? Jass, myślisz, że się na to nabiorę?

Jasper westchnął, najwyraźniej niewzruszony jej odpowiedzią.

\- Daj mi to rozprostować, okay? – Brooke posłusznie zamilkła – Załamałaś się przy Lennox'ie, zaczęłaś się buntować przeciwko zajęciom, byłego Con'a uznałaś za prawie, że rodzinę i na dodatek tego…

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mi na nich zależy? – zaśmiała się z przekąsem.

\- Jak inaczej to wszystko wytłumaczysz? – parsknął chłopak – Wiosenna zmiana charakteru? Już widzę nagłówki na gazetach.

\- To nie jest śmieszne – warknęła – Może mi zależy. _MOŻE_. I może nie potrzebuje twoich komentarzy i wielkich filozofii. Ja ci wykładów na temat Jazz'a nie robię, Jasper – stwierdziła ostro.

Sarah popatrzyła w tamtym momencie na William'a, który uniósł do góry brwi, po czym ignorując jej wzrok, zaczął iść w stronę blondynki.

\- Och, Księżniczko, wplątujesz w to mojego, _och jakże wspaniałego_ , strażnika? – spytał z sarkazmem – Musisz być cholernie wkurzona. Powiedz, zaczniesz wypominać mi skąd jestem, jeśli spytam ci się, dlaczego _TY_ nie odwiedzisz swojego?

Blondynka zamilkła, a kiedy zamknęła usta, to prawie mogła usłyszeć jak sama zgrzyta zębami.

\- Zboczyłeś kompletnie z tematu – syknęła.

\- Oraz ścieżki światła, ale zostawmy Star Wars na deser – Jasper nawet nie wydawał się być wzruszony jej tonem – Powiedziałaś, że dzieciak chciał z tobą zagrać. Zagraliście. To normalne, Brooke. Jak już mówiłaś, Annabelle cię nie zna. Postanowiła to zmienić. Daj trochę wiary, to tylko dziecko.

Dziewczyna wypuściła powietrze z płuc, prychając.

Kiedy Jass o tym opowiadał, wydawało się to po fakcie normalne.

Jednak jej głowa nadal miała mętlik w środku, kiedy zaczynała się nad tym zastanawiać.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i kiedy miała już odpowiedzieć, zauważyła, że Lennox usiadł tuż przed nią, uśmiechając się w jej stronę niemal niepewnie.

\- Będziesz w teatrze? – zapytała w końcu, przytulając kolana do klatki piersiowej.

\- Pft! Mary by mi życie zniszczyła gdybym nie przybył na swoim rumaku dla swojej Księżniczki – stwierdził z ta swoją arogancką nutką w głosie.

\- Ugh, jesteś najgorszy – stwierdziła z pokręceniem głowy, rozłączając się.

\- Jasper? – dziewczyna skinęła, mrużąc nieufnie oczy – Słuchaj, naprawdę nie chcę tutaj wyjść na podsłuchiwacza, ani nic i…

\- Czego chcesz? – przerwała mu, jej oczy zabłysły.

\- Poro…

\- Nie – syknęła – Czego _naprawdę_ ode mnie chcesz?

Oszołomiony na kilka sekund po prostu zamilkł.

Bo coś w jej głosie było, co sprawiło, że jego serce po raz kolejny niemiłosiernie się skręciło.

\- Nie wierzysz, że chcę porozmawiać? – zamrugał kilkakrotnie – Brooke, nie chcę niczego od ciebie.

\- Cóż, zabrałeś mnie z alejki. Czegoś widocznie musisz chcieć – stwierdziła sucho.

William wypuścił zrezygnowany powietrze z płuc.

\- Poza szczerymi odpowiedziami, nie chcę niczego więcej.

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

 _Jasne._

Ten się tak łatwo nie da spławić.

 _Ech, tacy jak on nigdy nie odpuszczą, kiedy zobaczą szansę żeby komuś pomóc_ , pomyślała z politowaniem.

\- Niczego ci nie powiem – wzruszyła ramionami, wzdychając – Po za tym, gdym ci cokolwiek powiedziała, chciałbyś coś zrobić. A ja jestem zmęczona ciągłymi pytaniami.

Gdyby tylko wszyscy to zrozumieli…

* * *

\- Musisz naprawdę lubić dźwięk swojego głosu – stwierdził Jasper poważnie, kiedy Galloway go spiorunował wzrokiem.

\- Nie bardziej niż ty swoje życie – odparł zirytowany.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał w końcu, unosząc do góry brew i zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej – Wiesz, że zastraszanie cię nigdzie nie zaciągnie, prawda?

Kiedy mężczyzna otwierał usta, chłopak od razu zauważył, że w hangarze nie tylko pojawiła się alternatywna postać jego strażnika, ale także kilka innych Autobotów, którzy najwidoczniej z chęcią wysłuchiwali ich rozmowy.

\- Może nie z mojej strony – stwierdził.

\- Nikt inny mi nie grozi – odparł równym tonem pogardy.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami przez długą chwilę, aż w końcu szatyn prychnął i odwrócił się na piecie z zamiarem wyjścia.

\- Co jeśli powiedziałbym ci, że mogę pozbyć się Williams'ów z życia twojej siostry? – dźwięk wyraźnie zadowolonego Theodore'a go zatrzymał.

\- Nie jest moją siostrą, ty przerośnięta ropucho – warknął, odwracając się – Po za tym, Księżniczka w życiu nie przyjmie od ciebie pomocy.

\- Mówimy teraz o tobie – odpowiedział – Ja pomogę jej, a ty znikniesz z mojego życia na zawsze, mamy umowę?

Chłopak podszedł do niego, niemal spluwając w jego twarz.

\- Prędzej znowu trafię do tego waszego projektu niż będę współpracował z taką nędzną kanalią jak ty – wysyczał.

\- To może mała motywacja? – uśmiechnął się z tryumfem, chociaż szczerze szatyn miał po prostu walnąć mu i zniknąć z miejsca wypadku.

\- Przysięgam, że jak się nie zamkniesz, to nie znajdą twojego ciała przez miesiąc – warknął, chwytając go za kołnierz i mrużąc oczy – Chcesz mnie szantażować? Proszę cię bardzo. Mam to szczerze gdzieś…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu w końcu, uśmiech zniknął – W końcu niczego nie masz, prawda?

I odszedł.

Jasper oszołomiony pozwolił opaść swoim rękom swobodnie wzdłuż swojego ciała, kiedy patrzył jak mężczyzna odchodzi.

 _W końcu niczego nie masz, prawda?_

Dokładnie te same słowa, które wypowiedziała jego matka, kiedy go zabrali.

To było stare, okropnie stare powiedzenie, które krążyło w jego życiu, do czasu, kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się z Brooke.

Co nie znaczyło, że w pewnym sensie nie bolało.

 _Piekło._

Potrząsnął głową, biorąc drżący wdech, po czym sam zaczął iść w stronę swojego pokoju, totalnie zapominając o przysłuchujących się autach.

* * *

Więc…jakim cudem pani Locks zjawiła się jeszcze tego wieczora w domu Lennox'ów, Brooke nie wiedziała i wątpiła, że w ogóle chciała wiedzieć. W końcu niebieskowłosa była jak taka czarodziejka. Nigdy nie wiedziałeś, kiedy cię zaczaruje i sprawi, że będziesz kompletnie skołowana, co i jak się stało.

No…i blondynka nadal pamiętała, kiedy miała załamanie nerwowe tego dnia, kiedy dowiedziała się o swoim strażniku, kiedy wydostała się ze szpitala.

W tamtym momencie, siedzieli w salonie po raz kolejny tego dnia i Brooke została błogosławiona odtwarzaczem MP3, który jak się okazało został wtedy u kobiety, kiedy ostatnio mieli próbę. Chciała się przekląć, bo przez ostatnie dni naprawdę szukała tego urządzenia, a ono sobie siedziało u jej nauczycielki.

- _Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart? Please tell me why, why do we make it so?_ – nuciła Brooke, kiwając trochę głową do rytmu - _… Here on this stage tonight._ _Let's leave the past behind us…_

Pani Locks uniosła na nią wzrok, po czym szturchnęła dziewczynę w ramię, sprawiając, że zirytowana zdjęła słuchawki.

\- Tak?

\- Jesteś gotowa? – spytała poważnie, patrząc jej w oczy.

W tym momencie dziewczyna chciała się zaśmiać.

Znała swoją kwestię, nauczyła się piosenki, wiedziała także, co miała zagrać na scenie, do kogo ma się zwracać i jak, gdzie ma patrzeć, jak ma stać, co ma robić i kiedy, jak się odzywać i szczerze? Miała nadzieję, że jak tylko się to skończy, będzie mogła to wszystko zapomnieć.

Słowo _„tak"_ cisnęło jej się wtedy na usta.

Ale nie wiedziała, o co pytała Mary.

Może o przedstawienie, bo przecież to był jej główny priorytet.

Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok.

Teraz desperacko chciała powiedzieć „ _nie_ ".  
Nienawidziła swojego życia. Tego, że Williams'owie tak długo mieli ją owiniętą wokół małego palca, że pozwalała im sobą manipulować, że dała się poniżać… Nie była gotowa na powrót do tej rodziny lub do szkoły, na ten ostatni rok w piekle. Nie chciała go.

Nie, tak. Nie, tak. _Tak_ , nie…nie, nie, nie…tak… _nie?_ , powtarzało jej się w głowie.

Mary gapiła się na nią z uniesioną brwią, prawdopodobnie oczekując odpowiedzi, której w tamtej chwili dziewczyna nie znała na sto procent.

W jej głowie Allisa zachichotała, jakby rozbawiona jej konfliktem.

\- Nie… - wymamrotała niezręcznie.

Locks wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- ZARAZ, CO?

Brooke podskoczyła przerażona, mrugając okropnie wielkimi źrenicami. Nawet grająca znowu z Hide'em Annabelle razem z nim odwrócili się na kilka sekund żeby upewnić się, że nic się nie stało.

Dopiero wtedy Sarah zauważyła jak blada niebieskooka się stała. Mimo to dziewczyna jakoś zacisnęła usta i wstała, biorąc ze sobą odtwarzacz MP3 i patrząc na nią tępo.

\- Tak – mruknęła – Jestem przygotowana na przedstawienie, pani Locks. Niech pani wybaczy, myślałam o czymś zupełnie innym.

Znowu. Formalny głos, ten, którego została nauczona.

 _Może…może czas go więcej używać?_ , pomyślała, słysząc głuche protesty ze strony Wszechiskry, kiedy ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

Dlaczego znalazł się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Barricade, Jasper nie wiedział. A przynajmniej nie pamiętał czy miało to związek z tym, że Lennox coś do niego wcześniej mówił o spędzaniu ze sobą więcej czasu.

W każdym razie, siedział na jednym z łóżek, kiedy Ratchet naprawiał strażnika Brooke, który cały czas się w niego wpatrywał, co jakiś czas sycząc z bólu, kiedy medyk specjalnie pociągał za jakąś wrażliwą linię w jego ciele.

 _W końcu niczego nie masz…_

Szatyn wypuścił sfrustrowany powietrze z płuc, sprawiając ciągle godzinę. Był już wieczór, a on nadal nie mógł wyprzeć z głowy tych kilku słów.

 _Żałosne,_ pomyślał zirytowany.

I wtedy spojrzał na byłego Con'a.

\- Wiesz, że teraz się obwinia? – spytał w końcu, na co tamten wydawał się zmrużyć swoje szkarłatne oczy, napawając sobie jeszcze groźniejszego wyglądu, nawet pomimo tego, że nadal był poważnie ranny.

\- Kto znowu? – syknął robot, kiedy Ratch znowu coś pociągnął.

\- No…Księżniczka, oczywiście – prychnął, jakby to było oczywiste – To znaczy, nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. Teraz pewnie już by przy tobie stała.

Barricade wywrócił oczami.

\- O czym ty gadasz, Insekcie? – warknął zirytowany, ale tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami i wtedy coś do niego dotarło – Jaki jest dzisiaj dzień? – zapytał nagle.

Jasper wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie, odparł z tym swoim uśmieszkiem.

\- Czwartek, piętnasty października.

Ratchet popatrzył na nich dziwnie.

Barricade na chwilę zamarzł w miejscu, jakby starając sobie coś przypomnieć, aż w końcu zaklął nie w angielskim, mrucząc coś o „ _głupi Insekt, zawsze bierze całą winę_ ", po czym spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Mówisz, że przez cały ten czas, Insekt po prostu się obwiniał? – spytał z niedowierzaniem – Czy ona jest na tyle głupia? Agh, wiedziałem, że ludzie są beznadziejni, ale nie sądziłem, że ten osobnik też należy do tej grupy – ostatnią część mruknął.

\- No, wiesz. Zważając na to, że Brooke przez większość czasu chowa się w cieniach, nie dziwię ci się – wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w sufit – Ale pojawisz się jutro na przedstawieniu, nie?

Barricade wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

\- Nie mam wielkiego wyboru – stwierdził sucho.

\- Cóż, jednak masz. Tak samo jak ona. Stchórzyła. Gdybym miał się zakładać, powiedziałbym, że po prostu myśli, że jej nienawidzisz bardziej niż wcześniej – odparł znowu swobodnie.

\- Nie nienawidzę jej – odpowiedział, wydawało mu się, że z uniesioną brwią.

\- Ty to wiesz, ja to wiem, Wielki to wie, ale ona w to nie uwierzy – westchnął – Ale nie załamuj się stary, mnie zajęło przekonanie jej, że nic jej nie zrobię z kilka lat.

Ratchet posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie.

\- To go miało pocieszyć? – spytał sceptycznie.

\- Zmotywować, raczej – poprawił.

\- Więc?

Barricade zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Oczywiście, że tam będę – prychnął niemal obrażony – Obiecałem jej – stwierdził po chwili, przypominając sobie ich krótką rozmowę, o której jak zgadywał dziewczyna już dawno zapomniała w natłoku pracy.

\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będziesz składać obietnice człowiekowi – stwierdził Ratchet odchodząc od niego, kiedy tamten prychnął.

\- Wiele o mnie nie wiecie – odparł prosto – Po za tym, jestem jej strażnikiem, czy wam się to podoba czy nie. To mój obowiązek.

\- Ta, bo ty to na serio z obowiązku robisz – mruknął pod nosem Jasper.

\- Ugh, nie wtrącaj się, kretynie – syknął na niego – Gdyby nie ona, dawno dryfowałbym bym w Studni. Wiszę jej to.

Ratchet wywrócił oczami.

\- W każdym razie, nie powinieneś opuścić tego pomieszczenia jeszcze przez kilka dni – zaczął mówić.

\- Możesz mi zagrozić _defragmentacją_ procesora, a i tak bym się stąd wydostał – przerwał mu ostro.

Ratchet mierzył go wzrokiem, aż w końcu parsknął.

.

.

.

 _\- Ugh, nienawidzę tej pracy._

* * *

To było złe. Brooke wiedziała, że nie powinna była w ogóle okazywać emocji, że nie powinna była się otworzyć. Wiedziała. Ale mimo tego, zrobiła coś, co było przeciwieństwem wszystkiego, według czego żyła.

 _Przywiązała się._

Dlaczego zdała sobie z tego sprawę dopiero teraz? Możliwe, że zaczęło do niej docierać to, że w efekcie swojej strategii stała się nikim więcej jak zwykłą marionetką. Gdzieś w głębi była tego świadoma od dziecka. Najwyraźniej przebywanie z Autobotami zmieniło jej perspektywę na tyle, żeby w końcu zbuntowała się na amen.

~ _Zamierzasz ich zgłosić?_ ~ zapytał głosik, sprawiając, że Brooke ze swojej pozycji na płocie, wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A to coś da? – zapytała zrezygnowana – Mają miasto w garści.

Czuła się jakby powtarzała wyrytą na pamięć książkę z cytatami, tak długo jechała na tej jednej wymówce.

~ _To nie, dlatego nie chcesz się tego podją_ ć ~ stwierdziła ze swoim zwyczajnym radosnym tonem ~ _Jest coś więcej prawda? Coś, czego nie wie nawet ten młody chłopak_ ~

Blondynka pociągnęła nosem, emocjonalnie i fizycznie wykończona.

Wcześniej tego dnia, załamała się przed Lennox'em, niemal wypowiadając wszystkie myśli, jakie skrywały jej się w sercu. Najbardziej bolesne żale do jej rodziców, za to, że ją zostawili w tym piekle i nigdy nie spojrzeli do tyłu. Ci, którzy mieli ją chronić, kochać, akceptować.

Nie tylko fakt, że jej zgłoszenie nic by nie zrobiło ze skorumpowaną policją palił.

Także ukryty głęboko strach, że jeśli tak postąpi, zostanie całkowicie sama. Żadnych Williams'ów, Autobotów, Sama lub Mikaeli, nawet rodziny William'a i Barricade'a.

Pozwoliła łzom płynąć.

Ciurkiem spływały jej po policzkach, kiedy próbowała odpowiedzieć Allisie.

 _…The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_ – gdzieś w środku zaczęła grać znajoma piosenka, kiedy na dobre zaczęła znowu łkać.

~ _Brooke?_ ~

\- Nie p-potrafię sama – wykrztusiła, chowając głowę w kolanach.

~ _Och, Brooke_ ~ Allisa wydała z siebie współczujący dźwięk.

Lennox zacisnęła oczy i Wszechiskra zmusiła się do nie interweniowania, kiedy tamta poczuła znajomy ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

Dlaczego wszystko tak piekielnie bolało?

* * *

Nic. Jasper nie miał kompletnie nic.

Chyba, że liczyło się Brooke. Wtedy miał ją.

Ale tak? Był sam. I cholerny Galloway wiedział jak coś powiedzieć, żeby zostało w głowie przez długi czas. Nawet on sam to przyznawał, a to coś mówiło.

Lennox prychnął, zirytowany omiatając hangar spojrzeniem i zauważając, że prawie wszystkie światła były wyłączone. Po za jednym.

 _Logiczny Gościu pracuje w nocy_ , pomyślał ze zmarszczonym czołem idąc w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał się dokładnie centymetry od nich.

Miał zapukać? Wejść bez pytania? A może odejść?

Z pokręceniem głowy i zakłopotanym grymasem, prychnął. Nie miał przecież żadnego tematu do rozmowy. Albo komentarzy. Nie miał nawet wymówki, żeby go podenerwować. Po za tym, jego strażnik tez pewnie tam był, a nie miał za bardzo ochoty na przeszkadzanie im w czymkolwiek. Bóg tam jeden wiedział, co o się tam u nich działo o dziewiątej w nocy, nie?

Odwrócił się i niemal podskoczył, kiedy zauważył Jazz'a z uśmieszkiem, stojącego z datapadem w dłoni, opierającego się o ścianę.

Spiorunował go wzrokiem, kiedy tamten wyjrzał poza jego ramię.

\- Prowler'a nie ma? – zapytał, chociaż szatyn dobrze wiedział, że znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, ten błysk w vizorze go tylko w tym upewnił.

\- Jest – odparł zirytowany.

\- Cóż, masz coś do niego?

 _Nie,_ mruknął do siebie, wywracając oczami i zamierzając odejść, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Taktyka we własnej osobie. Jasper przeklął wszystkich bogów, jakich znał za tak doskonałe wyczucie czasu.

\- Jazz, widzę, że postanowiłeś mnie odwiedzić – powiedział z neutralnym tonem głosu, chociaż brązowooki mógł wyczuć, że mówił to sarkastycznie.

\- Yup! Nawet przyniosłem ten zaległy raport, co ci miałem dać dwa tygodnie temu! – oznajmił z dumą.

\- Jak miło z twojej strony – odparł sucho, po czym zwrócił się do chłopaka, który niezręcznie wpatrywał się w ścianę obok – Jakiś szczególny powód dla którego swędasz się w nocy po bazie? – zapytał i nawet głuchy wyczułby podejrzliwość w jego głosie mimo tego jak dobrze była ukryta.

Nie, po prostu nie mogłem spać.

Męczyły mnie koszmary.

Nie mogę przestać myśleć o matce.

Nie mogę zapomnieć o jego słowach.

Takie wymówki krążyły po jego głowie, kiedy chłopak był świadom, że nie mógł żadnej z nich wypowiedzieć przez zaciśnięte lekko gardło.

Zamiast tego wywrócił oczami.

\- Zgubiłem się – odparł swobodnie.

Prowl popatrzył na hangar, duży i otwarty, po czym na chłopaka z uniesioną brwią.

\- Masz najlepszą pamięć ze wszystkich z N.E.S.T i chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zgubiłeś się na otwartej przestrzeni, akurat podchodząc pod moje biuro?

 _Krytycy, wszędzie krytycy_ , pomyślał zirytowany.

\- Jest duża – bronił się, chociaż był świadom przegranej.

\- Znasz drogę do swoich kwater – stwierdził Jazz z uśmiechem, przechodząc obok Prowl'a i wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Jasper spiorunował go spojrzeniem, gotowy pokazać mu język, kiedy zauważył, że taktyk nadal mierzy go zimnym spojrzeniem. Przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok na ułamek sekundy.

 _Rany, gościu wie jak przerazić._

W końcu tamten westchnął, dźwięk nieco inny od tego, który Jasper zwykł słyszeć.

\- Jeśli nie mogłeś zasnąć, mogłeś od razu powiedzieć – powiedział w końcu, a kiedy tamten otworzył usta żeby natychmiastowo zaprotestować i nie wyglądać na słabego, szybko dodał – Te cienie pod oczami to z powodu stresu? – spytał, ustępując mu drogi.

Jazz siedzący na biurku, pomachał mu energicznie z uśmiechem.

\- Mogę po prostu wrócić do pokoju – mruknął nieco zawstydzony i sfrustrowany.

Prowl zmierzył go wzrokiem.

Lennox wywrócił oczami, szybko, ale z wahaniem wchodząc do oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Taktyk pokręcił głową, ale wszedł za nim, zamykając cicho drzwi za sobą.

* * *

\- Co… _to_ jest? – zapytała skołowana Brooke, kiedy ponownie znalazła się w domu, akurat wchodząc na Annabelle, która z uśmiechem podała jej jakieś pudełeczko.

\- Prezent! – oznajmiła radośnie.

Lennox otworzyła usta, ale natychmiastowo je zamknęła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że to dziecko. To samo, o którego była zazdrosna tego pierwszego dnia.

Annabelle nie musiała być idealna.

Nie musiała starać się o akceptację.

Blondynka podziękowała dziewczynce i schowała pudełko do kieszeni, kręcąc do siebie głową, kiedy mniejsza blondynka zniknęła w swoim pokoju.

\- Hej, Brooke?! – zawołał ktoś z salonu.

Dziewczyna uniosła do góry brew, ale weszła do pomieszczenia, zerkając na Mary podejrzliwie.

\- Obecna – odparła, siadając na kanapie – O co chodzi?

\- Jeśli chodzi o wcześniej…

\- Ugh, daruj mi tego – mruknęła zirytowana, a na jej wzrok kontynuowała – Tak, jestem przygotowana, tak, jestem gotowa. I TAK będę na przedstawieniu – wywróciła oczami – To nie tak żebym i tak miała jakieś wyjście, jeśli chcę mieć gdzie spać.

Locks zamrugała oczami, milcząc.

~ _Chyba ją zatkało_ ~ przyznała Allisa, na co dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Czy to jest wszystko, o co ci się pytają? – spytała w końcu.

Brooke zgubiła swój uśmieszek i zamiast tego popatrzyła ze zmarszczonym czołem i zdziwieniem w oczach.

Mary nerwowo bawiła się palcami, wydawała się być niezręczna.

W całym swoim życiu, dziewczyna nigdy nie widziała jej w takim stanie.

\- Słucham?

Nie rozumiała.

Ani jej rozumowania, ani dziwnych spojrzeń, które nawet Sarah i Will jej posłali, siedząc obok nich na osobnej sofie.

\- Twoi opiekunowie. Wiedziałam, że jest źle, ale…ale ja wiem, kiedy udajesz, a kiedy mówisz prawdę, Brooke. Uczyłam cię już długo, więc… - niepewnie popatrzyła jej prosto w oczy, kiedy blondynka nawet nie drgnęła – Tak jest zawsze? Wszystko, na czym im zależy, to czy czasem nie zapomnisz tego, co masz zrobić? Chodzi im tylko o reputację?

 _Powinnaś wiedzieć,_ stwierdziła sucho w duchu, chociaż na zewnątrz nadal milczała, formując odpowiedź.

\- A na czym innym? – jej zimny i oschły ton sprawił, że niemal się wzdrygnęła – Na tym czy czuje się doceniona? Nie jestem Nathalie – prychnęła.

Mary przełknęła ślinę, mimo, że wiedziała, iż chodziła na cienkim lodzie i ciągnęła dalej.

\- _Czy oni…?_

W końcu elektryczno niebieskie oczy zabłysły, chłodna nienawiść wybuchła żywym ogniem, kiedy Brooke zapanowała nad swoimi odruchami, żeby po prostu użyć jakiegoś ohydnego komentarza.

\- Co? Maltretują? Zaniedbują? – zaśmiała się, ale jej głos wydawał się złamany, zrezygnowany, a zarazem zdeterminowany w jakimś znaczeniu – Wysłów się. Mam dzień szczerości, może ci powiem.

Kobieta przymknęła oczy.

\- Robią to często?

Czując jakąś chorą satysfakcję z jakiegoś powodu, Brooke pochyliła się lekko w jej stronę.

\- Zależy od twojej definicji – odparła – Ja osobiście zaliczam kilka razy w tygodniu do rzadko, w porównaniu z tym, co było kiedyś.

Nienawidziła tego. Tego współczucia, tego horroru na twarzy i szoku w oczach.

Gardziła tym.

\- Brooke, dla…

\- Daruj sobie – warknęła – Nie możesz mi pomóc. Nikt z was nie może. Po prostu sobie darujcie, co? Te wasze puste obietnice niczemu nie pomagają – stwierdziła ostro.

Wstała.

Nie chciała tam przebywać.

Grh, nie chciała tu być.

Wyszła po raz kolejny z domu i zatrzymała się na chwilę, kiedy była już przy bramie wyjściowej.

 _Zaraz, zaraz,_ pomyślała z uśmiechem na twarzy, _przecież to nie tak, że nie mam do kogo się zwrócić o podwózkę, nie?_

Wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni i przeszukała swoje kontakty, w końcu zatrzymując się na odpowiednim.

 _Nie tylko ja jestem nocnym ptaszkiem, nie?_


	23. Show Time

\- Wiesz…nigdy nie uważałem cię za nocną dziewczynę – stwierdził Sideswipe, jadąc slalomem poprzez auta stojące mu na drodze, kiedy dziewczyna trzymała kierownice, sprawiając wrażenie kierowcy – Teraz pewnie będziemy mieli przechlapane z Sunny'm.

\- _Nie nazywaj mnie tak!_ – dobiegł głos Sunstreaker'a z radia.

Brooke odruchowo spojrzała w prawo, zauważając, że żółte lamborghini nieco przyśpieszyło.

\- A to coś nowego dla was? – spytała z pokręceniem głowy – Z tego co wiem do najgrzeczniejszych nie należycie.

\- Aw, skarbie, pochlebiasz nam – powiedział Sideswipe z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie – Ale wiesz, dla ciebie mogę zawsze być niegrzeczny. Wtedy możesz…

\- Ugh, oszczędź jej tego – odezwał się znowu Sunny zirytowany – Zaraz przesiądzie się do mnie, a tego naprawdę wolałbym uniknąć.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

Dlaczego pomyślała, że to był _dobry_ pomysł?

* * *

\- Nie powinieneś iść już spać? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Jazz, spoglądając na zegarek stojący na biurku taktyka, który czytał jeden z ostatnich raportów.

\- Mógłbym wam się zapytać o to samo – stwierdził sucho, pisząc w notesie, który znalazł w jednym z szuflad – Godziny pracy dawno się skończyły – popatrzył znacząco na białowłosego, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Jesteśmy starsi – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ile masz lat? – prychnął – W naszych ziemskich znaczeniach?

Cóż, jedno pytanie zadane z czystej ciekawości jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło, prawda?

\- Około dwudziestki – odparł, w jego wizorze coś zabłysło – A ty? Siedemnaście?

\- Jesteś tylko o rok starszy – stwierdził, ponawiając pisanie, słysząc w końcu w tle jakąś muzykę, nie dostrzegając, nawet, że tamten nagle przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Jesteś młody – mruknął.

Jasper zaprzestał swojej czynności.

Nie był. A przynajmniej nigdy nie miał szansy. Nie z życiem do jakiego był zmuszony jeszcze kilka lat temu.

Zamiast tego milczał.

\- Możesz zejść w końcu z mojego biurka? – spytał wyraźnie zirytowany Prowl, kiedy Jazz tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Nope! – odparł radośnie, na co tamten mruknął coś pod nosem, raczej szybko się poddając, w czasie kiedy sabotażysta skierował się ponownie w stronę chłopaka – Więc? Jakie było twoje życie przed nami?

Lennox nie wiedział czy tamten miał to na myśli w żartach, ale mimo to wzdrygnął się na przelatujące wspomnienia.

Jakie było?

A jakie _jest_ teraz?

Szczerze, do chwili kiedy tamten mu się o to nie zapytał, brązowooki nawet o tym nie pomyślał.

W końcu spuścił wzrok.

\- Było… - zaciął się na chwilę, jakby bijąc się z myślami – Puste.

Monotonne, ułożone, _samotne._

Nienawidził go.

\- Interesujący zasób słów – mruknął Jazz, na co Jasper wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie każdy ma takie wspaniałe życie jak ty – syknął ostro, po czym się skrzywił.

 _Dlaczego zawsze mówił coś nie tak?_

* * *

\- To…tutaj? – zapytał zdziwiony Sideswipe, kiedy zatrzymali się pod opuszczoną fabryką, na co dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem – Tu zamierzasz spędzić noc?

\- No, raczej – wysiadła z auta, opierając się o otwartą szybę – Dzięki za podwózkę.

\- Ugh, będziemy mieli przez to kłopoty – mruknął zirytowany Sunstreaker poprzez radio czerwonego Lamborghini, ale dziewczyna tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Dramatyzujesz – machnęła na to dłonią – Ale gdyby ktoś się pytał, powiedźcie, że w razie czego Jasper wie, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Z tym zdaniem odwróciła się, kierując się w stronę wejścia. W oddali mogła usłyszeć pisk opon, noszący się echem po pustych ulic.

* * *

Dlaczego, och, dlaczego on był _taki_ głupi? Dlaczego nagle zaczął pozwalać sobie na takie wpadki? _Dlaczego?_

Jednak zamiast oczekiwanej kary, usłyszał śmiech. Czysty, niegroźny, przyjacielski. Wytrzeszczył oczy, w końcu oglądając się za siebie i patrząc na sabotażystę, który z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

\- Wiem, wiem. Moja boskość jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju – puścił Prowl'owi oczko, w czasie kiedy zauważył, że szatyn zdziwiony się w niego wpatruje – Uh…teraz także pozbawiła cię mowy. Najwyraźniej.

Taktyk uniósł wzrok, marszcząc czoło, kiedy zauważył niemal błyszczące brązowe oczy, pochłonięte niedowierzaniem.

Jednak Jasper oczekiwał kary. Jeszcze lata temu zostałby zlany lub nie dostałby jedzenia przez kilka dni. A…a on się śmiał!?

Serio, co było z tymi… _robotami?_ Bo normalni to oni na pewno nie byli, to mógł stwierdzić na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Jasper? – odezwał się w końcu Prowl cierpliwie, na co tamten wzdrygnął się jakby dostał w twarz – Chcesz się napić wody? – zapytał.

Tamten zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Co? – Jazz popatrzył na niego zaniepokojony – Po co?

\- Jesteś blady – odparł spokojnie.

\- Nie jestem – zmarszczył zdezorientowany czoło, bo przecież nie mógł być, prawda?

Lennox nawet nie miał ataku paniki. Nie mógł się zrobić blady.

\- Serio, stary. Wyglądasz jak kartka papieru – podsunął mu szybko własny kubek, który chłopak wziął, nadal nieco skołowany.

Może po prostu ta myśl go przerażała? To by wyjaśniało nagłe zmycie się kolorów z jego twarzy, nawet mimo tego, że sobie nawet nie zdawał z tego sprawy.

Cicho zaczął pić, ciesząc się, że chociaż się nie trząsł.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął niechętnie, ku uniesionym brwiom ze strony sabotażysty – Nie powinienem tak zareagować. Przyjmę taką karę, jaką uznacie za stosowną.

Srebrnowłosy tym razem nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa, z otwartą buzią, jakby oburzony starał się coś powiedzieć, jednak z gardła wychodziły mu tylko jakieś dziwne dźwięki.

\- Czemu mielibyśmy się karać?! – w końcu wykrztusił – Primus, _w życiu!_

Jasper niewzruszony wzruszył ramionami, upijając więcej napoju.

Ale jednak Prowl zmrużył oczy, w jego zwykle stoickich, nic niewyrażających oczach i posturze coś jakby zabłysło.

\- Jasper, często byłeś karany za takie coś? – zapytał wprost, ale tamten przełknął ślinę, patrząc w dół.

\- Z kilka razy. Powiedzieli, że to brak szacunku i subordynacji – wymamrotał.

To tak jakby słowa po prostu spływały z jego ust, zanim w ogóle mógł zdać sobie sprawę z tego z kim rozmawia.

\- Czy Dyrektor Galloway był jedną z tych osób?

Oczy Jasper'a się nagle rozszerzyły, cała mgła z nich zniknęła kiedy zorientował się, co dokładnie właśnie wyznał. Raptownie wstał, cofając się.

\- Nie! Nie, zapomnij o tym! – jego głos drżał z nadmiaru emocji, które walczyły w jego ciele o dominację – Nic ci nie mówiłem!

\- Uspokój się… - Prowl także wstał, ale ostrożniej i ze świadomością, że Jazz nieco się cofnął, wyczuwając, że tym razem powinien to zostawić w jego rękach.

\- Nie! Powiesz mu! _Nie możesz!_

Panika. Czysta panika i strach, że tak się stanie. W głowie zaczęło mu nieco dzwonić, a oddech nieco przyśpieszył zanim nawet zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Nikomu niczego nie powiem – tamten wydawał się marszczyć czoło, starając się go uspokoić, kiedy tamten potrząsał nadal głową.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie – mamrotał – _Nie, nie, nie._ Nie pozwolę ci, nie możesz mu powiedzieć! – odsunął się po ścianie przy której przylegał – Nie możesz, on…on…Nie możesz!

Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a z niego wydobył się głos podobny do skomlenia psa, które tylko czekało na uderzenie.

\- Hej… - ktoś położył mu dłonie na ramionach – Nikomu nic nie powiemy. Spokojnie…

Znowu ten głos, ten spokojny, wyrachowany głos, który sprawiał, że robiło mu się zarazem sennie jak i niedobrze.

Dlaczego źle się czuł? Dlaczego wszystko było zamazane?

Pa… _panikował_? Dlaczego? Co znowu powiedział?

\- …Spokojnie. Wdech i wydech…tak. Dobrze. Jeszcze raz. Shh, jesteś bezpieczny…

Dlaczego tamten głos był dla niego miły? Dlaczego nie był wściekły?

Ktoś go objął.

Dotarło do niego, że siedział skulony na ziemi. Ciepło go otoczyło.

\- Jazz, podaj mi tamtą wodę – rozkazał ktoś.

Zaraz, Jazz? Czy to nie był czasem jego strażnik?

Dostał coś do ręki, po czym jakaś druga dłoń pomogła mu znaleźć drogę do ust. W końcu zaczął mrugać, skołowany orientując się, że miał przed nosem picie.

Wtedy zauważył, że ktoś przed nim klękał, tak samo jak zauważył, że ktoś siedział także koło niego, obejmując go za ramiona. W końcu jego wizja przeczyściła się do momentu aż zobaczył zatroskane spojrzenie sabotażysty we własnej osobie.

I zdaje się, że była to ostatnia rzecz jaką zobaczył, bo w następnej chwili elektryczny niebieski zastąpiła błoga ciemność.

* * *

Dwie godziny przed występem, Brooke stała z wściekłą Emily, która posyłała jej niebezpieczne spojrzenia. Zaraz obok nich można było dostrzec, że Jack sam nie był zadowolony obecną sytuacją.

W pewnej chwili jednak dziewczyna usłyszała znajomy pisk opon. Z uśmiechem odwróciła się, zauważając, że Jasper wyglądał jednak nieco bladziej niż zwykle, a znajomy błysk w jego oku jakby przygasł. Oddaliła się szybko od swoich opiekunów, podchodząc do niego, kiedy tamten posłał jej czarujący uśmiech.

\- Tęskniłaś za mną, Księżniczko? – zapytał, rozkładając ramiona i pozwalając jej się w niego wtulić.

\- W życiu – parsknęła, odsuwając się i zauważyła, że nie tylko on przyjechał – Co Jazz i…i ten gościu to robi? – zapytała zdezorientowana, wskazując na białowłosego.

Jasper wzniósł oczy ku niebu, wzdychając zirytowany.

\- To moje niańki – mruknął niechętnie, a na jej pytający wzrok, wzruszył ramionami – Nic, o co musisz się martwić, Brooke – puścił jej oczko, po czym objął w talii, pochylając się tak, że mógł mówić jej do ucha – Nic ci się nie stało?

Blondynka pokręciła głową, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Emily szepce coś do Jack'a, kiwając na nią głową.

\- Możemy porozmawiać w środku? – zapytała cicho.

Szatyn popatrzył na nią poważnie, po czym kiwnął głową, odwracając się i wymownie patrząc na dwójkę.

\- Zaraz wrócimy – obiecał, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, pozwolił się prowadzić do środka budynku.

* * *

\- Więc…nic, a nic się nie stało? – zapytał zdziwiony – Żadnego lania?

Brooke westchnęła.

\- Nie. Ale nie dziwię się, zważając na to, że nie było mnie w domu dosyć długo – wzruszyła ramionami – praktycznie wróciłam, akurat jak wychodzili.

Jasper długo mierzył ją wzrokiem, jakby zastanawiając się czy aby na pewno mówi prawdę, aż w końcu sam westchnął.

\- Jasne – pokręcił głową.

 _Bez komentarza?_ , pomyślała, marszcząc czoło.

\- Co dokładnie się stało? – spytała w końcu, obserwując jak natychmiastowo się spina, jakby zadała pytanie o jego przeszłość, co mniej więcej zrobiła – Brak sarkazmu, tego światła w…

\- Dobrze wiesz, że daleko mi od światła – przerwał jej cicho, niemal niepewnie, oczekując dalszego ciągu.

\- Jasper… - westchnęła z pokręceniem głowy – Co się stało?

Brązowooki otworzył usta, ale zanim jakikolwiek wydobył się z nich dźwięk, ktoś wtargnął do pokoju. Brooke niemal na nich warknęła, kiedy zorientowała się, że był to Jazz z nieznajomym białowłosym.

\- Czego? – syknęła – Jesteśmy zajęci.

Chłopak z wizorem wydawał się skołowany.

\- Uh… - przyszła inteligentna odpowiedź.

Blondynka wywróciła oczami, wracając wzrokiem do Jasper'a.

\- Nie możesz ciągle tego ukrywać – stwierdziła – Wiesz, gdzie mnie to zaprowadziło.

Lennox zamknął oczy, pozwalając jej odejść kiedy przecisnęła się pomiędzy Jazz'a i białowłosego. Sfrustrowany wypuścił powietrze z płuc, zanim brutalnie przepchnął się przez dwójkę.

* * *

\- Dlaczego makijaż? – spytała niezręcznie, wiercąc się na krześle, kiedy Pani Locks siedziała z surowym wyrazem twarzy na biurku przed nią – Nie lubię tego…czegoś. Cała twarz mi się po tym klei – marudziła pod nosem.

\- Zawsze możesz mieć lekki make-up – odezwał się ktoś za nią, na co podskoczyła, wytrzeszczając oczy, kiedy zobaczyła Sarah – Jestem w tym ekspertką, też nienawidzę za dużej ilości tego świństwa – wskazała na zestaw leżący obok dziewczyny.

 _Co…?,_ pomyślała zaskoczona.

Nie powinna czasem być wściekła?

~ _Sarah to taka dobra istota_ ~ Allisa zaczęła ją przechwalać, kiedy Brooke tylko mrugała zaskoczona powiekami ~ _Musisz się z tym zgodzić, Brooke. Sarah w życiu nigdy by cię nie skrzywdziła. Nie taka jest natura Matki_ ~

Blondynka poprawiła się w swoim miejscu.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? – spytała cicho.

Kobieta zaśmiała się.

\- Myślałaś, że zostawimy cię przez jeden mały wybryk? – zapytała z łagodnym uśmiechem, siadając obok i przygotowując jakieś rzeczy o których istnieniu Brooke nie miała pojęcia jeszcze minuty temu – W życiu nigdy! Po za tym, nie tylko ja i Will przyjechaliśmy.

Niebieskooka spojrzała pytająco na Locks, która mimo swojego chmurnego humoru uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

I wtedy coś kliknęło.

\- Boty – mruknęła w realizacji.

\- I nie tylko – Sarah posłała jej szeroki uśmiech – Epps razem ze specjalnym gościem siedzą już w auli.

Lennox zmarszczyła na chwilę czoło.

 _Wiesz, kto to?,_ zapytała w głowie, tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć chichot Allisy.

~ _Och, oczywiście_ ~ zaśmiała się ~ _Czekałam na to tygodnie_ ~

Dziewczyna wydobyła z siebie dźwięk podobny do „hmm" i oparła plecy o krzesło wzdychając.

* * *

 _Ashley, Adela…_ , wyliczała w głowie Brooke, nerwowo poprawiając sobie bluzkę, _Chloe, Jenny, Robbie, Jamie…_

~ _Tylko pogarszasz sobie psychikę tym wyliczaniem_ ~ stwierdziła Wszechiskra, kiedy dziewczyna wykalkulowała, że za chwilę będzie jej ostatni występ, zważają na to, że na ogólnym przedstawieniu była ukryta pod kapturem z zaledwie kilkoma linijkami tekstu.

\- Wiem – syknęła cicho, biorąc głęboki wdech – Po prostu…

Występowała od małego, dlaczego nagle czuła się jakby zaraz miała zemdleć? To nie było aż takie straszne, prawda? Wyjść, zagrać i zaśpiewać, nic wielkiego.

To dlaczego dłonie zaczęły jej się trząść.

\- Nie dam rady – jęknęła, cofając się – Nie przed nimi.

A co jeśli Nathalie się pojawi? Co jeśli Jack nie będzie mieć humoru? Jeśli Emily powie, że zrobiła wszystko źle?

Sapnęła i usiadła na kanapie.

\- Nienawidzę tego – mruknęła, zamykając oczy i pochylając głowę.

Musiała dać radę. Mogła dać. Nie była już marionetką.

\- Nie masz czym się martwić, Księżniczko – odezwał się nagle Jasper, wchodząc zza zasłony i kucając naprzeciwko niej, kiedy popatrzyła na niego bezradnie – Wszystko pójdzie ładnie i gładko, jak zawsze.

Były chwile kiedy Brooke nie chciała po prostu przebywać w towarzystwie Jasper'a. Ale tym razem, wiedząc, że przecież na każdym spektaklu on ją wspierał i wszystko wychodziło perfekcyjnie, czuła się naprawdę uspokojona, że tu będzie.

\- Co jak pomylę słowa? – zapytała, oczy niewyobrażalnie duże – Jeśli się potknę? Przecież….przecież oni mnie zabiją jak coś pójdzie nie tak…

Williams'owie ostro wyrazili się, że to jedno z najważniejszych przedstawień w jej roli, nie wliczając występu na lodzie i kilku na boisku i olimpiadach. Jeśli zawiedzie…

\- Masz –wsadził jej na palec sygnet, sprawiając, że popatrzyła w dół – Mój talizman na szczęście – puścił jej oczko.

\- Ale…to twojego ojca – powiedziała, spoglądając na niego dziwnie.

Nie mówił poważnie, prawda? To była najważniejsza rzecz jaką przy sobie zostawił i cenił ją sobie nad życie, przecież sam jej mówił.

\- Tak – westchnął na chwilę jego oczy przyciemniło coś w rodzaju mgły aż w końcu popatrzył na nią tak jak to robił dawniej – Ale w tej chwili ty potrzebujesz go bardziej niż ja.

W końcu usłyszała swoje imię. Wzięła głęboki wdech i skinęła głową do chłopaka, idąc w stronę kurtyny, kiedy tamten pomachał jej z tym swoim znajomym uśmieszkiem, sam znikając za zasłonami.

* * *

\- To oficjalnie ostatni występ! – obwieściła Pani Locks stając koło dziewczyny, która trzymała gitarę i patrzyła tylko w dół – Brooke Lennox zaśpiewa _Second Chance,_ zespołu _Shinedown_ , ale zanim to nastąpi, ma dla was kilka słów – uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco w jej stronę, odchodząc na bok.

Bawiąc się nieco pierścieniem na palcu, dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Wielu z was może zna, może był – zaczęła unosząc nieco wzrok – ofiarą wypierania na kimś nadmiernej presji. Być może zna kogoś kto za bycie „ _nie wystarczająco dobrym_ " zostawał bity, poniżany. Kogoś kto z tego powodu postanowił… - wzięła głęboki wdech, wyczuwając czystą ciszę wokoło niej – postanowił, że może faktycznie lepiej by było gdyby został dobrą, grzeczną marionetką w czyjś dłoniach – popatrzyła na Emily i Jack'a widząc, że patrzą na nią groźnie – Sęk w tym, że przedstawienie miało wam pokazać, że bycie najlepszym nie jest wszystkim, że wywieranie rodziców na ich własne dzieci presji, że muszą robić wszystko idealnie jest _złe._

Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, po czym zacisnęła dłonie na mikrofonie.

\- Bo w pewnym momencie, te dzieci mogą się złamać – jej głos stał się twardy – Mam nadzieję, że ci co powinni to zrozumieć, zrozumieli. Chociaż nie ukrywajmy – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie do swoich opiekunów – Niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie mogą się zmienić.

Jack i Emily wstali.

Brooke zignorowała zimny dreszcz, kiedy zauważyła, że idą za kulisy, zamiast tego odsunęła się trochę i chwyciła za gitarę, która cały czas była zawieszona na jej ramieniu, delikatnie przejeżdżając po strunach.

 _ **My eyes are open wide**_

 _ **And by the way, I made it**_

 _ **Through the day**_

 _ **I watched the world outside**_

 _ **By the way, I'm leaving out**_

 _ **Today**_

Cały ten czas nawet nie raczyła spojrzeć na widownie, wiedząc, że nie o to w tym chodzi. Mimo to, kątem oka zauważyła, że Jasper uśmiecha się do siebie.

 _ **I just saw Hayley's comet**_

 _ **She waved**_

 _ **Said, "Why you always running in place?"**_

 _ **Even the man in the moon disappeared**_

 _ **Somewhere in the stratosphere**_

 _ **Tell my mother, Tell my father**_

 _ **I've done the best I can**_

 _ **To make them realize**_

 _ **This is my life**_

 _ **I hope they understand**_

 _ **I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**_

 _ **Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

 _ **Please don't cry one tear for me**_

 _ **I'm not afraid of what I have to say**_

 _ **This is my one and only voice**_

 _ **So listen close, it's only for today.**_

Brooke śpiewała, chociaż nerwy miała w strzępach, a jej własne dłonie niemal odmawiały posłuszeństwa za każdym razem, kiedy grała kolejny wers. Mimo to, trwała dalej i nawet pomimo rosnącej powoli guli w gardle dalej udawało jej się wydobyć odpowiednie dźwięki.

 _ **Here's my chance**_

 _ **This is my chance**_

 _ **Tell my mother, tell my father**_

 _ **I've done the best I can**_

 _ **To make them realize**_

 _ **This is my life**_

 _ **I hope they understand**_

 _ **I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**_

 _ **Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech.

 _ **Sometimes goodbye**_

 _ **Is a second chance**_

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, aż nagle cała sala eksplodowała nosząc echem odgłosy oklasków i gwizdów. Brooke ukłoniła się nisko, czując, że pani Locks kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję wszystkim za przyjście i do następnego razu! – zawołała, po czym widząc, że wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić, popatrzyła na dziewczynę – Brawo Brooke, dałaś z siebie wszystko, byłaś wspaniała – pochwaliła.

Blondynka wypuściła powietrze, które nie miała pojęcia, że wstrzymywała i posłała jej słaby uśmiech, słysząc jak w głowie Allisa także jej gratuluje, tyle, że z większą ilością pisków szczęścia.

\- _BROOKE LENNOX!_ \- warknęła Emily, wchodząc na scenę w momencie, kiedy w teatrze zrobiło się prawie pusto i sprawiając, że dziewczyna przełknęła przerażona ślinę i cofnęła, niewyobrażalnie blada, kiedy jej oczy zabłysły.

\- Emily…ja… - urwała, kiedy w następnej chwili po pomieszczeniu rozległ się donośny „ _plask"._

\- Idziemy do domu – rozkazała już się kierując w stronę wyjścia, kiedy oszołomiona Mary zaczęła wybudzać się z transu i mierzyć kobietę ostrym spojrzeniem – Brooke! _Teraz._

Ale dziewczyna trzymała się za czerwony policzek, gotowa na uderzenie o podłogę w każdej chwili, patrząc w dół, ciesząc się, że gitara była przywiązana niemal do jej nie mogła spaść, kiedy ta wzdrygnęła się.

\- Powiedziałam – wysyczała – że idziemy… - dobiegła do niej, zamachując się po raz kolejny – do domu – warknęła.

Ale w następnej chwili, ktoś złapał jej dłoń.

\- Po moim trupie – wysyczał czarnowłosy – Jesteś naprawdę _stuknięta_ jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci się do niej po raz kolejny zbliżyć.

Emily zbladła, wyglądając niemal jak Brooke, kiedy spojrzała w iskrzące się czerwone oczy i niezwłocznie się cofnęła.

\- Czekaj tylko aż powiem mojemu mężowi, ty arogancki śmieciu – pogroziła, udając niewzruszoną.

I szczerze, reszty rozmowy dziewczyna nie słyszała.

 _Barricade._ Barricade tu był.

Obronił ją.

Jej _strażnik._

Ale…ale przecież mówili, że…że mu się nie uda. A…a William nie mówił dokładnie w jakim był stanie kiedy się przebudził. A mimo to nawet z tej odległości mogła dostrzec kilka bandaży i zadrapań na jego twarzy, kiedy patrzył z pogardą na jej opiekunkę.

 _Czyli tak pewnie wyglądał w swojej drugiej formie,_ pomyślała, fala winy przeleciała jej przez serce, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że to nadal była jej sprawka, ze tak wyglądał.

W końcu się ocknęła, patrząc jak Ironhide chwyta Emily za ramię, odciągając.

\- _Stop!_ – warknęła, wychodząc na przód, sprawiając, że wszyscy zwrócili się w jej stronę – Zostaw ją w spokoju!

Jasper zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami zdziwiony.

\- Brooke…

\- Zostawcie ją – syknęła ponownie.

~ _Co ty robisz?_ ~ zapytała zdezorientowana Wszechiskra ~ _Zabierają ją na komisariat_ ~

Tamta pokręciła głową.

\- Brooke, moje dziecko… - zdawała się mówić Emily, ale dziewczyna prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Przymknij się, a wy – wskazała na każdego po kolei – Nie wtrącajcie się.

Z tym zdaniem, odwróciła się i szybko zwróciła ku wyjściu, Emily szybko podążyła za nią, skołowana tak samo jak wściekła.


	24. Cry

\- Brooke?! Co to ma znaczyć? – zaraz jak dostały się na parking, Emily zaczęła mieć swoje znajome temper tantrum – Teraz słuchaj mnie, ty mała…!  
\- Nie! – warknęła, sprawiając, że tamta wytrzeszczyła oczy, patrząc na nią zdziwiona – To _ty_ się zamkniesz!

Czarnowłosa zmrużyła oczy, kiwając, żeby kontynuowała.

\- Mam dość, rozumiesz? – syknęła, stojąc w miejscu, czując jak całe jej ciało się trzęsie od nadmiaru emocji, jakie cały czas w sobie dusiła – Mam dość. Bycia. Twoim. Popychadłem! – palcem puknęła ją w klatkę piersiową – Nie chcę chodzić na zajęcia, nie chce być twoją kochaną córeczkę. Nie chcę być. Idealna! – warknęła.

Emily niewzruszona wywróciła zirytowana oczami.

\- Wolisz być nikim? – prychnęła – Nie ośmieszaj się. Bez nas, nie masz niczego, kochana…

\- Byłam na każde twoje zawołanie – syczała, sprawiając, że znowu zamilkła - Dzień w dzień, noc w noc, kułam na twoje cholerne zajęcia, bo myślałam… - zająknęła się i otarła oczy - …myślałam, że może przestaniesz! Że zaakceptujesz to, jaka jestem!

Kilka łez spłynęło jej po policzkach, kiedy Emily zesztywniała.

\- Dlaczego. Nie możecie. Tego. _Zrozumieć?!_

Była o krok od tupnięcia nogą, bo naprawdę. Dlaczego jej to robili? To, dlaczego ona się na to godziła to zupełnie inna sprawa, ale co z nimi?

\- Nie masz być sobą – odparła obojętnie – Masz być idealna.

Sposób, w jaki to wypowiedziała, prosto w jej oczy…

Brooke wypuściła z gardła żałosne, ale zduszone łkanie, odwracając wzrok.

\- Naprawdę wam na mnie nie zależy, co nie?

Emily zmierzyła ją kpiącym wzrokiem.

\- Na takim bezwartościowym śmieciu jak ty? – prychnęła – To, że twoi rodzice cię zostawili nie jest dla ciebie już wystarczającym powodem?

Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby, owijając się ramionami, jakby miały ją obronić przed napływającą falą bólu, trzęsąc się lekko, kiedy próbowała zdusić w sobie płacz.

 _Oczywiście._

Jak mogłoby być inaczej?

\- Oczekuję, że wrócisz do domu i przeprosisz za swoje zachowanie – Brooke schyliła głowę – A teraz wybacz, ale Nathalie ma zdjęcia i muszę być obecna.

Odeszła, nawet nie oglądając się w jej stronę, kiedy blondynka zacisnęła dłonie na ubraniu, starając się jakoś uspokoić. Popatrzyła tępo na pierścień, który nadal miała na palcu i się skrzywiła.

Powinna prawdopodobnie go oddać, nie?

Otarła twarz i szybko po raz kolejny zwróciła się w stronę teatru.

* * *

Kiedy weszła do środka, jej włosy niemal frunęły, kiedy z zaciśniętą dłonią przeszła przez środek, najwyraźniej przerywając jakąś zaciętą konwersację pomiędzy obecnymi. Jasper stał akurat sam na scenie, kiedy do niego podeszła.

\- Co…? – zaczął, ale uciął, kiedy złapała go za dłoń i biorąc głęboki wdech, położyła na niej sygnet – Brooke?

Nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

\- To twoje – stwierdziła ochryple, odwracając się, kiedy złapał ją za ramię.

\- Księżniczko?

Brooke prychnęła, w końcu podnosząc wzrok. Lennox niemal sam wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy zobaczył, że są czerwone. Tak samo jak jej policzek.

\- Cóż – zaśmiała się sztucznie – Nie taka księżniczka bez tiary teraz, nie?

Szatyn zignorował wszystkich wokoło, przyciągając ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej i biorąc głęboki wdech, od razu domyślając się, o co chodziło.

\- Co powiedziała?

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Brooke… - uniósł jej podbródek, tak, że na niego patrzyła – Co się stało?

Przez chwilę po prostu stała. Nawet, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że na przypomnienie o tym, łzy znowu jej pociekły.

~ _Shh…_ ~ nawet Wszechiskra zareagowała.

\- T-to co zwy-ykle – odparła łamiącym się głosem, nadal powstrzymując się od łkania, wiedząc, że na parkingu była już wystarczająco żałosna.

Oczy szatyna niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.

\- Serio? Nie wygląda na to, co zwykle – stwierdził, niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem.

\- To bez znaczenia – machnęła na niego dłonią, próbując uśmiechnąć się w ten swój sposób – Wszystko jest okay, nie?

Jasper prychnął, ciągnąc ją za dłoń do wyjścia, aż w końcu stanął.

\- Nie jest – warknął – I nie będzie. Idziesz ze mną, nie mam zamiaru dłużej patrzeć na to, co się z tobą dzieje.

Dziewczyna wyszarpała dłoń, patrząc na niego.

\- Do bazy?

\- Tak – potwierdził na jej niedowierzający ton.

\- I co wtedy?

Jasper prychnął.

\- To, co zawsze – wywrócił oczami – Idziemy, ty coś zjesz, powiesz dokładnie w szczegółach, co się stało, a ja złożę im wizytę – odparł jakby to było oczywiste – Wtedy idziemy na policję.

\- Policja nic nie zrobi! – stwierdziła ostro, nadal walcząc z łzami – Wiesz, ze dawno bym poszła…

\- Czyżby?

Zamilkła nagle na jego ton.

\- Wiesz, ostatnio ktoś zdał mi to szczególne pytanie i się zawahałem – ciągnął, Autoboty dawno opuściły teatr, starając się im dać trochę prywatności – Czy aby na pewno tylko o to chodzi.

Brooke cofnęła się.

\- Więc?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie najlepsze miejsce żeby o to pytać – stwierdziła sucho.

Jasper zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Jedziemy do bazy – oświadczył – Dojdziesz do siebie i wtedy zdecydujesz, co zamierzasz zrobić. Pasuje?

Blondynka pokiwała cicho głową, ale kiedy się odwrócił, zawahała się.

\- Jest zły?

Jasper wywrócił oczami.

\- Dlaczego sama go nie zapytasz?

 _Bo się boję,_ pomyślała, _boje się jego odpowiedzi, jego złości, jego zawodu._

~ _Wiesz w środku, że nawet, jako były Decepticon, Barricade taki nie jest_ ~ odezwała się łagodnie Wszechiskra, jakby ją czegoś uczyła.

\- Idziesz? – zawołał przy drzwiach.

Blondynka jeszcze raz westchnęła i zdławiła wszystkie uczucia, biegnąc w jego stronę.

* * *

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest zdrowe – mruknął zirytowany Jasper, siedząc na ziemi, patrząc na słońce, kiedy Brooke prychnęła.

\- Patrz, kto to mówi – odezwała się, spoglądając na niego, kiedy wywrócił oczami – Powiedziała mi prawdę – wzruszyła ramionami – Czyli to, co zwykle.

Szatyn zaśmiał się bez humoru.

\- Kiedy zdasz sobie sprawę, że tak nie jest?

Blondynka zamilkła nagle.

Jass skołowany na nią popatrzył, kiedy spuściła głowę.

\- Nie chcieli mnie – odparła obojętnie, chociaż w głowie toczyła jej się bitwa – Ani Williams'owie, ani moi rodzice, Jass. I…i zawsze to wiedziałam, ale…

Wzięła głęboki wdech, zamykając oczy.

\- Ale zawsze miałam nadzieję, że się mylę – zaczęła bawić się bluzką, kiedy chłopak nawet słowem się nie odezwał – Ty i Epps, jesteście tacy sami. Myślicie, że mnie znacie, że wiecie tak to jest, ale nawet ty, ze swoją przeszłością, nie masz pojęcia jak to jest. Budzić się ze świadomością, że jesteś tylko po to, żeby byś idealnym.

\- Brooke – westchnął w końcu, kiedy na niego spojrzała – To nie tak.

\- Tak jak to widzę – odparła – Żyłam sobie według planu, który dawała mi Emily, mój dzień był zaplanowany od ósmej rano do siedemnastej, Jack upewnił się, że nie miałam nawet siły na protestowanie, a Nathalie udało się zaniżyć moją samoocenę do poziomu zera – zaśmiała się z przekąsem – W pewnym momencie, czułam się naprawdę jak zwykła marionetka.

Szatyn odwrócił wzrok.

\- Mogłaś coś powiedzieć – stwierdził sucho.

\- A ty kiedykolwiek dzieliłeś się ze mną swoimi problemami? – zapytała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, kiedy wywrócił oczami – Kiedykolwiek poprosiłeś o pomoc? Jasper, wmawiasz mi, że chowam się w cieniach, kiedy robisz dokładnie to samo.

Chłopak prychnął.

Gdyby spojrzeć na to z jej punktu widzenia, faktycznie nic ich nie wyróżniało.

W końcu dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech, na jej twarzy pojawił się złamany uśmiech.

\- Zapytałeś się, czy chodziło tylko o to, że nie mam szans – zaczęła, sama teraz patrząc na słońce, kiedy brązowooki zaczął się w nią ponownie wpatrywać – I miałeś rację.

\- Nie chodzi tylko o to – stwierdził sucho, na co potrząsnęła głową.

\- Cholera, gdyby nie Samuel Witwicky, nadal tkwiłabym w ich perfekcyjnym świecie – powiedziała rozbawiona, mimo czających się łez w jej oczach – Gdyby Autoboty się nie pojawiły, nie mogłabym powiedzieć, że czegoś dokonałam i gdyby Barricade… - tu urwała.

Jasper spojrzał na swój sygnet.

\- Gdyby nie on, nie dałabyś sobie rady z resztą – dokończył.

\- Jasper, gdyby nie on, nie byłoby mnie tutaj – stwierdziła, czując jak coś ciepłego spływa jej po policzku – Masz pojęcie ile razy chciałam po prostu powiedzieć: Sayonara świecie, mam cię dość? Poddaję się?

\- Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałaś – stwierdził sucho.

\- W tym rzecz – te niewyobrażalnie elektryczno niebieskie oczy jakby zdawały się coraz to bardziej świecić – To powód, dla którego nigdy nie byłam wystarczająco dzielna by powiedzieć „ _Stop_ ", Jasper. Byłam przerażona, że kiedy dowiedzą się, kim jestem, jaka jestem, zostawią mnie.

Lennox przejechał dłonią przez twarz, kiedy Brooke odwróciła zawstydzona głowę.

\- Przez cały…cały ten czas… - schował głowę w dłoniach – Nigdy nic nie zrobiłaś, bo nie chciałaś…Jezu, _Brooke_ …ja…

\- Przestań – zaśmiała się tym swoim złamanym śmiechem, dając mu kuksańca w bok, kiedy tamten zamknął oczy – Tak po prostu miało być.

Nie rozumiał.

Jasper zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie chciał.

\- Jak…możesz to tak od tak sobie powiedzieć? – spytał w końcu.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

Znał ją, jej sarkastyczną stronę, tą silną, która była zdeterminowana i uparta, ale znał także tą słabą, kiedy dziewczyna po prostu chciała zniknąć z tego świata.

Siedząc teraz koło niej, miał wrażenie, że właśnie poznawał tą trzecią stronę, która byłą mieszanką dwóch poprzednich.

\- Życie nie jest fair, Jass – odparła cicho – Tak po prostu jest.

* * *

\- Mam jedno wielkie deja vu – stwierdził Jasper pod nosem, siedząc koło Brooke, kiedy znaleźli się w gabinecie Prowl'a z jego strażnikiem włącznie.

\- Nadal oczekuję odpowiedzi o tym, co się stało – mruknęła do niego, na co wywrócił oczami, ale nic nie odpowiedział, nadal widząc jej czerwone oczy – Więc? Po co ta cała scenka? – zapytała lekko ochrypłym głosem.

Wtedy białowłosy podsunął jej papiery pod nos.

Wzięła je, ale zmrużyła oczy.

\- Co? – zapytał Jazz, widząc jej wzrok na swoim towarzyszu.

\- Nic – wzruszyła ramionami – Po prostu nadal nie wiem, jak się ten gościu nazywa – wskazała głową na mężczyznę – A był u mnie w domu.

\- Logiczny Gościu – wyjaśnił zanim białowłosy nawet otworzył usta.

Niebieskooki popatrzył na niego, jakby chcąc mu się zapytać: _serio?_ Brązowooki jednak odwrócił głowę, kiedy dziewczyna w połowie drogi do otworzenia dokumentów, przechyliła lekko sama głowę i popatrzyła na niego uważnie.

Potem na Jasper'a. I znowu na niego.

\- Prowl? – spytała nagle – _Ten Prowl?_

\- Zabiłbym się gdyby był drugi – odparł poważnie Lennox.

\- Zaraz, skąd wiesz jak się nazywa? – Jazz popatrzył na nich obu podejrzliwie, kiedy Prowl tylko westchnął cicho do siebie.

Brooke prychnęła.

\- Jass mi powiedział – wzruszyła ramionami, wracając do lektury – Jak na kogoś, kto jest jego strażnikiem, mało wiesz. Candy znał na pamięć mój plan zajęć na cały tydzień zanim w ogóle mu powiedziałam, że będzie musiał go zapamiętać – zamarzła na sekundę, po czym wywróciła oczami, kręcąc głową.

\- Candy? – spytał zdezorientowany po raz pierwszy taktyk, ale Jazz tylko posłał mu nic niewiedzące spojrzenie.

\- Barricade – podsunął – Jej strażnik.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem na minę mężczyzny, po czym zjeżdżając wzrokiem po swojej lekturze, ten dźwięk raptownie się urwał.

\- Zaraz, co? Jak ty…to nie…! – wytrzeszczyła oczy, zaskakując niemal wszystkich poza samym zastępcą Optimus'a – _N-Niemożliwe!_ Ja…ale… - wstała, opierając się o biurko i patrząc mu w oczy – Nie. Po prostu nie. Przestań sobie ze mnie żartować.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie jestem typem osoby, która żartowałaby na taki temat – oświadczył obojętnym głosem z apatyczną miną.

\- Tego… - pokręciła głową – Nawet jeśli. Sprawy nie wygrasz. Nie z…

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, do kogo mówisz? – zapytał – Jeśli ktoś miałby wygrać ze strony prawa, to będę to ja. To, jeśli – sam wstał – ty się na to zgodzisz.

\- Jesteś szalony – stwierdziła poważnie, zaciskając palce na meblu.

Jasper uniósł do góry brew.

\- A ty nie?

* * *

\- Co…robisz na podłodze? – zapytał Sam, spoglądając na Brooke, kiedy ta nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Leże – odparła sucho.

\- Uh…to widzę, ale po co?

Blondynka wywróciła oczami.

\- Moje życie jest w małych, drobnych kawałeczkach, czeka mnie godzina zeznawania, muszę unikać swojego strażnika, a Jasper zniknął ze swoim – odpowiedziała zirytowana, kiedy Sam popatrzył na nią ze współczuciem – Mam nieco skopane życie, dlaczego pytasz? Wyglądam na osobę, która straciła już resztki psychiki?

Witwicky złapał aluzję i szybko zniknął.

~ _Naprawdę wiesz jak odstraszyć człowieka_ ~ skomentowała Wszechiskra ~ _Wiesz…nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiedziałaś, dlaczego oboje macie to same nazwisko_ ~

Nawet bez pytania, dziewczyna wiedziała, że chodziło o Jasper'a. I chociaż świadomość, że wszyscy uważali ją jego siostrę była irytująca nie mogła im się dziwić.

 _To proste,_ pomyślała, _Jass zmienił swoje nazwisko tylko, dlatego, że gdybym wylądowała w szpitalu, nie mógłby się do mnie dostać._

~ _To skomplikowane_ ~ odparła zdezorientowana Allisa.

 _Dla ciebie_ , mruknęła w myślach z małym uśmiechem.

Wstała, otrzepując się i wzdychając.

\- Tsk, tsk, a gdzie się panna wybiera?

 _Daleko, daleko stąd_ , pomyślała spanikowana, od razu rozpoznając jego głos, ale nadal się nie odwracając.

\- Heh, heh, panna? – zaśmiała się nerwowo, odchrząkując i mentalnie mogła zobaczyć, że wywraca oczami – Ja tu żadnej nie widzę. Same insekty…

 _Gdzie Jasper, kiedy go potrzebujesz?_ , pomyślała, gorączko szukając jakiejś wymówki, żeby z nim nie porozmawiać, żeby nie dowiedzieć się jak bardzo jej nienawidzi, jak nią gardzi…

\- W takim razie, gdzie się wybierasz, _Insekcie_? – poprawił się lekko zirytowanym głosem.

 _Może Starscream spanie z nieba?_ , pomyślała z nadzieją, ale niebo pozostawało czyste i bezchmurne.

\- Yhm…uh… - zaplatała się lekko, aż wytrzeszczyła oczy – Medyk! Idę do medyka!

Teraz to na serio był zirytowany.

\- Masz na myśli Ratchet'a?

\- Uh? To on się tak nazywa? – teraz sama nie pamiętała, a czując jego sceptyczny wzrok na plecach szybko skinęła głową – Tak! Tak, Hatchet!

\- Ratchet – poprawił, tym razem chyba rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

\- Co? – spytała skołowana, czując, że do niej podchodzi, na co zaczęła iść naprzód, przełykając ślinę.

\- Ratchet, nie Hatchet – odparł, tym razem chyba z tym swoim znanym tonem głosu, którego znaczenia dziewczyna nie pamiętała – Huh, jaki zbieg okoliczności, prawda? Także do niego idę.

\- Heh, uh… - próbowała przyśpieszyć, kiedy złapał ją za ramię i zawrócił, sprawiając, że schyliła głowę, odwracając wzrok.

\- Dział medyczny jest w drugą stronę, Insekcie – stwierdził.

\- Serio? – mruknęła, czując się osaczona.

Trzeba było przyznać, że nieco się zmienił.

Albo po prostu próbował się z nią drażnić. Jak zwykle. Naprawdę nie byłaby zaskoczona gdyby to robił. Wcale, a wcale.

* * *

\- A już miałem nadzieję, że zniknąłeś – stwierdził Jasper sucho, kiedy Jazz posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, zanim sam się odwrócił.

 _Przecież i tak niczego nie masz…_

Syknął do siebie i wywrócił oczami.

\- To myśleliśmy to samo – uśmiechnął się sztucznie Galloway, po czym zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu – Jakoś blado wyglądasz. Koszmary?

Szatyn zamarzł, niezręcznie czując się pod jego wzrokiem. Jazz w swojej prawdziwej formie warknął coś pod nosem, jednak został zignorowany.

\- Czego chcesz?

Theodore podał mu kopertę, którą chłopak od razu otworzył, już gotowy żeby dodać jakiś komentarz, kiedy zobaczył, o czym dokładnie był dokument w środku. Tym razem wyglądający bardziej jak kartka papieru, popatrzył na niego z szeroko otworzonymi oczami.

\- Zaskoczony? To taki prezent pożegnalny z mojej strony – wyjaśnił zadowolony z siebie, po czym rozmarzony westchnął – Miłego życia, _Jassy._

Tamten wzdrygnął się, kiedy mężczyzna odszedł i jeszcze raz popatrzył na treść, w końcu pozwalając sobie na nieco przygnębiony wyraz twarzy, aż w końcu spuścił wzrok kompletnie.

\- Jasper? – tamten ukucnął, niebieski wizor zabłysł – Wszystko okay?

Przełknął gulę w gardle.

Ufać, że może jednak zostanie zostawiony w spokoju.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie – wyrzucił z siebie ostro, zawracając w stronę swojego pokoju – Nic nie jest już _okay._

Sam nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się czuł. To znaczy, nie zależało mu za bardzo na żadnym z nich, prawda? Mógł…mógł się przywiązać, ale…

Musiał przyznać, że mimo wszystko w N.E.S.T miał spokój większość czasu i nikt na niego krzywo nie patrzył.

Zupełnie inaczej niż w domu…

* * *

Brooke przez połowę czasu, kiedy Ratchet mówił, nie słuchała. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że zaczęli mówić od niej do momentu, kiedy medyk popatrzył na nią znacząco.

\- Co? – spytała zdezorientowana, po czym zmrużyła oczy – Nie patrz się tak na mnie, dobra?

\- Zadałem ci pytanie – stwierdził zirytowany.

Lennox wgapiała się w niego długo.

\- Huh – mruknęła – Ciekawe.

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać…

\- Ech, ludzie – wymamrotał, kiedy Barricade wywrócił oczami – Ile razy byłaś w szpitalu? – zapytał, a na jej wzrok, dodał – Akta medyczne, Prowl dostaje kręćka, kiedy nie są uzupełniane.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W tym roku z pięć do dziesięciu wizyt mi się złożyło – odparła swobodnie, kładąc się na łóżku – A licząc od początku do dzisiaj, to dosyć często w nim przebywałam.

Ratchet wpatrywał się w nią jak osłupiały, aż w końcu zamrugał kilkakrotnie i spojrzał na jej strażnika.

\- A na ilu on był z tobą?

Brooke posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące: _serio się pytasz?_

\- Na żadnej – wzruszyła ramionami – Sama chodzę.

\- A twoi opieku…

\- Przestań! – warknęła nagle, oczy zabłysły ostrzegawczo, kiedy Ratchet urwał – Nie…mów o nich.

\- Brooke…

\- Nie obchodzi ich czy żyję, czy nie – syknęła ostro, mimo, że oczy po raz kolejny ją zapiekły ma wspomnienie o scenie z teatru – Zależy im tylko na tym, że jak kopnę w kalendarz to będą musieli adoptować kolejną pomyłkę – niemal splunęła mu tym w twarz.

Wtedy spojrzała znowu na sufit.

\- Jakieś inne pytania? – zapytała po chwili.

Medyk mierzył ją wzrokiem, po czym westchnął.

\- Mogą poczekać – stwierdził – A ja nie mam zamiaru użerać się z twoimi humorami.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Dalej – pogoniła – Jeśli Logiczny Gościu mówi, że są potrzebne, to są. Nie jestem ze szkła – stwierdziła sucho.

Ratchet popatrzył na Barricade'a, który tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Jakieś choroby?

Brooke na to zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Depresja – wymamrotała nieco niezręcznie – Przez ostatnie dwa lata.

\- A teraz? – zanotował coś, uważnie jej się przyglądając – Coś poza tym?

\- Bezsenność – wymieniła jeszcze – Nic po za tym. Nie często choruje, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć.

Tamten wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do „ _hmpf_ " i odłożył notes.

\- To będzie na tyle – stwierdził – Resztę znalazłem u Prowl'a, więc nie muszę się męczyć z twoją niestabilną psychiką – mruknął do siebie, odchodząc.

Brooke wywróciła oczami, po czym zmrużyła oczy i nieco się skrzywiła, kiedy nerwowość powróciła na swoje miejsce. Przełknęła ślinę i szybko zjechała z łóżka, dobrze wiedząc, że jej strażnik idzie za nią.

\- W takim razie, musisz gdzieś jeszcze być? – zapytał czarnowłosy, kiedy byli na zewnątrz – Czy twoja lista wymówek skończyła się i nie masz już jak mnie unikać?

\- Nie unikam cię – stwierdziła sucho, patrząc w dół – Po prostu…byłam ekstremalnie zajęta – mruknęła.

- _Fascynujące_ – sarkazm, wszędzie sarkazm, pomyślała z westchnięciem na jego ton głosu, aż w końcu zatrzymała się, kiedy jakimś cudem doszła do hangaru Autobotów, akurat stojąc przy policyjnym mustangu – Insekcie…

Blondynka drgnęła, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Co? – starała się brzmieć niewzruszona, kiedy zobaczyła liczne rysy i wygięty metal auta, chociaż to i tak nie powstrzymało nowej fali bólu, która wbiła jej się w serce.

Westchnął.

To będzie trudniejsze niż na początku myślał, zwłaszcza, że nawet na niego nie spojrzy.

\- Wiesz, że to nie twoja wina, tak?

 _Była_ , pomyślała z przekąsem, schylając głowę jeszcze bardziej, _gdyby nie ja, nic by ci się nie stało._

Wszechiskra posłusznie była cicho, nawet nie próbując jej pomóc, kiedy w głowie dziewczyny zrobił się mętlik.

\- Oczywiście – prychnęła, ale bez wyrazu.

Barricade wywrócił oczami.

\- Więc twoje unikanie mnie nie ma zupełnie nic wspólnego z tym, że prawie umarłem? – zapytał po raz kolejny, na co zesztywniała.

\- N-nie unikałam cię! – burknęła – Mówiłam…mówiłam, że byłam zajęta!

\- Och, naprawdę? – zapytał sceptycznie, przysuwając się trochę.

Nie ruszyła się.

Była wtedy przerażona.

Cholernie przerażona, tak, że odcięła się jak ostatni tchórz, nawet nie próbując się później dowiedzieć, co się z nim działo, a na dodatek teraz też go unikała.

Bolało. Wszystko.

\- Brooke?

Jej imię. To był już chyba trzeci raz, kiedy nie nazwał jej „Insektem" lub „Człowiekiem", ale tym razem wypowiedział je z czymś innym w głosie. Tym samym, kiedy tego jednego dnia znalazł ją zawaloną pracą domową w pokoju z muzyką na setkę w środku nocy.

I coś w środku pękło, bo nagle rzuciła się na niego.

Strach, wstyd, żal i smutek zwaliły się na nią tak samo jak na parkingu, kiedy chwyciła go za bluzkę, chowając głowę w kurtce, wdychając znajomy zapach, nie słysząc nawet, kiedy tamten chrząknął, wyraźnie z bólu, kiedy zderzyła się z jego żebrami. Mimo to, jego zwykle okrutne czerwone oczy złagodniały trochę, kiedy sam ją objął.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – mamrotała, na przemian, kiedy zaczęła łkać – To moja wina, nie chciałam! Przepraszam! Proszę…proszę nie zostawiaj mnie, zrobię wszystko, co chcesz, ale nie bądź zły! Nie chciałam tego, naprawdę. Nie wiedziałam…nie wiedziałam, co robię i…i…

Normalnie byłby zirytowany tym żałosnym bełkotem. Tym razem, zacieśnił ramiona na jej teraz wydającej się okropnie szczupłej sylwetce i dusząc w sobie niezręczność, westchnął.

\- No już – szepnął, ale ona kręciła głową – Hej, jestem tutaj, czy nie?

Wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

W hangarze kilku przechodniów zatrzymało się, zwłaszcza Autoboty, chociaż oboje nie zdawali sobie nawet z tego sprawy.

\- Shh… - zaczął gładzić jej jedną dłonią włosy, tak jak to widział na jednym z filmów, które zmuszony był obejrzeć – Już dobrze…

\- P-przepraszam – wykrztusiła, przyciskając się jeszcze bardziej, jakby starając się schować – Nie chciałam – wyjęczała.

\- Nie jestem zły – stwierdził zirytowany – Brooke! – ponowił, kiedy tamta go nie słuchała, sprawiając, że uniosła na niego nieco wzrok – Nie jestem – powtórzył.

Nadal, schowała głowę, chociaż bardziej spokojna.

Gdyby Barricade nie wiedział lepiej, uznałby to za porażkę, w tej chwili jednak w jej oczach czaiła się po prostu desperacja, kiedy przyległa do niego jakby jej życie od tego zależało.

Potrzebowała zapewnienia.

I mimo wszystko, jako jej strażnik, Barricade uznał, że może ten jeden raz, warto było się po prostu poddać i dać jej to, czego chciała.

Więc robiąc pierwszą rzecz, jaka wiedział, że na pewno na niej zadziała, zaczął mruczeć słowa w jego ojczystym języku. W końcu, to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy znalazł ją w podobnym stanie, minus płacz.

* * *

 _Jeszcze jego tutaj brakowało_ , syknął w myślach, na plecach nosząc torbę i kierując się w stronę gabinetu Prowl'a, kiedy zauważył, że ktoś szedł koło niego.

Dotarli w końcu do środka, w pomieszczeniu znajdował się nie tylko sam Taktyk, ale i Jazz i Lennox, którzy gorąco coś dyskutowali, kiedy tam wtargnęli.

\- Co…?

\- Odchodzę – wycedził.

Wywrócił oczami, kiedy osoba obok niego zachichotała, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Och, Jassy, rozchmurz się!

\- Kto to? – zapytał Jazz, na co nieznajomy uśmiechnął się okropnie szeroko.

\- Jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem – oznajmił dumnie, na co szatyn warknął coś pod nosem i zrzucił dłoń, którą objął go w talii – O co…?

\- Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie – wysyczał ostro, po czym zwrócił się do dwójki przed nim, kładąc papier na biurku, który Prowl od razu pochwycił – Wyjeżdżam.

\- Kto tak postanowił? – zapytał Lennox, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nasz pan! – powiedział z chichotem obok nich, kiedy na twarzy Jasper'a pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia – Pan powiedział, że Jassy musi wrócić!  
\- Pan? – zapytali chórem.

\- Zamknij się – warknął ostro i odepchnął chłopaka od siebie – I przestań. Mnie. Dotykać. Nie wracam z tobą.

\- Cóż, to jest oryginalny dokument – mruknął Prowl, ale mierzył nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem nieznajomego obok – Ale nie rozumiem, jakim cudem został zaakceptowany.

\- I kim ty do cholery jesteś? – syknął tym razem Jazz, jego wizor niebezpiecznie ciemny, jakby się przed czymś hamował.

\- Aw, nie przedstawiłem się? – wyglądał przez chwile jak dziecko, po czym wyciągnął do nich dłoń – Jestem Kinn!

Jasper po raz kolejny się skrzywił, kiedy poczuł, że tamten znowu go dotyka i niemal w tamtej chwili zwymiotował na wspomnienia z tym uczuciem. Czarnowłosy obok jednak patrzył na nich tymi swoimi okropnie jaskrawymi oczami w kolorze czerwonym i uśmiechał się niby grzecznie.

W końcu Lennox wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

\- Jak widzicie, muszę wyjechać – powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem i odepchnął Kinn'a posyłając go na ścianę – I nie z tobą. Lub Panem – odparł z pogardą – Skończyłem z tym.

\- Ale…! Ale nie możesz!

 _Boże święty, błagam_ , poprosił w głowie, kiedy tamten do niego przyległ, dotykając wszędzie.

Panika. W jednej chwili czuł się jakby w całym pomieszczeniu było za duszno.

Mimo łomotania serca, przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na majora.

\- Dzięki za gościnę – wykrztusił, zaciskając pięści – Ale czas mnie goni.

\- Nie możesz! Nie! – teraz Kinn krzyczał – Powiem mu! Powiem, zobaczysz! Złapie cię i schowa w piwnicy jak zwykle! Ostatnio ledwo…

\- Ugh! Nie dotykaj mnie – syknął, wyszarpując się i patrząc na nich – Ja…

\- Pozwolenie na zabranie Jasper'a, sir? – zapytał nagle chłodno Jazz, lustrując tamtych wzrokiem, kiedy Prowl widocznie myślał to samo, co on.

William skinął głową i sabotażysta niemal wyszarpał go z uścisku Kinn'a i wychodząc na zewnątrz, jego prawdziwa forma czekała na nich już z otwartymi drzwiami, kiedy jego holoform zniknął w połowie drogi.

\- _Wsiadaj_ – rozkazał, jego silnik zaryczał.

Jasper westchnął, kiedy wsiadł do srebrnego porsche.

To…nie skończy się dla niego dobrze.


	25. The Devil Within

Jasper milczał.

Jego głowa niemal pulsowała od nadmiaru myśli i pytań, a oczy zaczynały się robić z jakiegoś powodu ciężkie i mimo wszystko siedział cicho jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Nawet, kiedy przejechali znajomy znak mówiący, że wyjechali z miasta.

I wtedy twarz Kinn'a szturmem wbiła mu się przed oczy, sprawiając, że się skrzywił wzdrygając na okropne wspomnienia z nim.

Jeśli było słowo, które chłopaka mogło określić to: szalony. Niestabilny, psychicznie chory i zraniony przez życie tak samo jak Jasper. Sęk w tym, że Lennox zachował resztki psychiki, a Kinn stracił ją w całości.

\- Więc kim on jest? – zapytał w końcu ostro, kiedy szatyn tępo wpatrywał się w kierownice, która sama się poruszała, a srebrny emblemat na środku niej migał za każdym razem, kiedy robot mówił.

\- Wyjeżdżam. Nie jesteś już moim strażnikiem – stwierdził sucho, czując ukłucie w sercu – Nie powinno cię to obchodzić.

Warcząc do siebie, Porsche wykonało raptowny skręt w lewo, sprawiając, że chłopak wpadł na drzwi, sycząc na zderzenie.

\- Słuchaj mnie, młody – syknął – Mów, co chcesz. Ale jeśli myślisz, że pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo, to się mylisz. Gdzie idziesz ty, ja idę. Galloway i jego papiery niczego nie zmieniają nieważne, z jakiego rozkazu, więc lepiej zacznij gadać.

Brązowooki zamrugał oczami.

Cóż…Jazz był wkurzony.

Uh, z tego, co słyszał bardzo.

Wziął więc głęboki wdech i wywrócił oczami.

\- Kinn – mruknął niechętnie, imię pozostawiało okropny smak w jego ustach – On…Ugh… - potrząsnął głową – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć! – stwierdził sfrustrowany.

Gdyby był w swojej drugiej formie, Jazz wywróciłby oczami.

\- Możesz. Właściwie, wolałbym gdybyś już zaczął.

Tamten zacisnął zęby.

\- Lubię swoje życie – odparł – Jak ci powiem, jest duża możliwość, że zostanę pogrzebany żywcem. A to nie jest fajne, wierz mi – mruknął markotnie.

Autobot przyśpieszył.

\- W takim razie im na to nie pozwolę.

Jasper zmarszczył czoło, słysząc pewny siebie głos i skrzyżował ręce.

Ale wtedy zamknął usta, kiedy miał już przygotowany komentarz.

Tamten się z nim nie bawił. Mówił poważnie.

I to…było dziwne.

* * *

Wyszło na to, że zeznawać musiała jednak w sądzie, kiedy oficjalna sprawa zostanie otwarta, dlatego właśnie Brooke z nudów zaczęła robić zaległą pracę domową. Yup! Musiała podziękować Sam'owi i Mikaeli za przywiezienie jej rzeczy z domu inaczej byłaby udupiona na amen.

Tak właśnie skończyła przy biurku z Barricade'em, który uznał, że warto było popatrzeć na jej męki. Tak. Powiedział jej to prosto w twarz. Nie było to ani miłe ani uprzejme, ale Brooke nie protestowała. Robił za naprawdę dobrego bodyguard'a, odstraszając wszystkich wokoło, kiedy spisywała zadania do zeszytów.

I wtedy utknęła.

Położyła głowę na ramionach, patrząc wrogo na polecenie,

Fizyka. Jedyny przedmiot, którego w ogóle nie rozumiała.

Westchnęła i wtedy zmrużyła oczy, spoglądając na swojego strażnika, który z nogami na stole, robił coś z urządzeniem w dłoni. Mimo to, dziewczyna wiedziała, że tak naprawdę przysłuchiwał się dosłownie wszystkiemu wokół nich.

Spojrzała w dół.

Już kilka razy jej pomógł, prawda?

Ale…

 _Ugh, dobra_ , pomyślała i z wyrazem niezadowolenia powlokła się w jego stronę, siadając obok niego i kładąc książkę na jego nogach. Widocznie rozbawiony, popatrzył na nią katem oka.

\- Które?

Niebieskooka wskazała palcem stronę.

\- Od tego, do tego.

Barricade pokręcił głową, po czym wziął z jej ręki długopis, objął ją ręką, którą trzymał książkę, tak, że się o niego opierała, a drugą zaczął jednocześnie mówić, jak i pisać na kartce, objaśniając, co i jak.

* * *

\- Nie masz pojęcia, w co się wpakujesz – powiedział Jasper, patrząc na radio niemal z błaganiem w oczach – Nie powinieneś się w to mieszać.

\- Ale się mieszam, więc zacznij gadać – przyszła odpowiedź.

Szatyn westchnął.

\- Przygotuj się na cholernie długi monolog – mruknął, ale skinął głową – Chcesz krótką czy długą wersję?

Porsche przez dosyć długą chwilę było ciche, aż w końcu:

\- Krótką.

 _Och, to okay_ , pomyślał z uśmiechem na ustach jakby coś wygrał.

\- Teoretycznie powinienem być martwy, tylko w projekcie skopcili coś tak, że im nie wyszło – wzruszył ramionami – Moja matka była jedną z głównych profesorów odpowiedzialnych za całe to bagno – wskazał dłonią na przestrzeń wokół siebie – Ojciec w sumie też, tylko on przynajmniej był w miarę w porządku. Nie jeden by się zabić chciał za gościa tak lojalnego jak on. Co innego Matka. Fałszywe ścierwo.

\- Nie przepadasz za nimi, co nie? – mruknął Jazz.

\- W każdym razie, ludzie uznali, że to całkiem fajny pomysł skopiować pomysł Marvel'a i stworzyć własną armię super żołnierzy – przymknął oczy.

Dawno nikomu o tym nie opowiadał. Z kilka lat by już minęło, a mówienie o tym było o wiele trudniejsze niż mu się zdawało.

\- Coś nie wyszło – ciągnął sabotażysta, włączając jakąś muzykę.

\- Jak zawsze – stwierdził sucho – Zosta-została piątka – przełknął ślinę – Z dwudziestu osób, przetrwała nas tylko piątka.

Pamiętał tą masakrę, jęki i krzyki, błagające ich by ich wypuścili. Nawet…nawet jego matka nie zareagowała, kiedy tamci umierali albo od zatrucia się czymś, uduszeni lub po prostu byli skatowani.

To był najgorszy widok, jakiego Jasper doświadczył w swoim życiu i odbiło się to na jego psychice do dnia obecnego.

\- Ostatecznie poddali się. Po wszystkich próbach, jedyne, co uzyskali to szalonych, rozdartych nastolatków – dokończył – Gościu, o którym wspominał Kinn? Nazywa się Pan i wszystkim dowodzi.

\- Zaraz, cały czas?

Jasper przełknął ślinę, czując, że w gardle zrobiło mu się sucho.

\- Tak… - powiedział powoli – Jeszcze rok temu… - uciął, odwracając wzrok i biorąc głęboki wdech – W zasadzie kilka miesięcy temu, musiałem…musiałem jeszcze z nim żyć. Pan wzywa nas i odsyła. Tak po prostu jest – wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądać na obojętnego.

\- Więc, o czym mówił Kinn? Powiedział, że ostatnim razem zamknął cię w piwnicy. Więc uciekłeś, tak? I cię znalazł?

 _Kontrolował mnie_ , pomyślał, _zmuszał do robienia czegoś, czego nienawidziłem._

Przymknął oczy, zakrywając twarz rękoma.

\- Dwa razy – przyznał – Ten jest drugi. Poprzednim razem mi się nie poszczęściło. Teraz mieli myśleć, że zniknąłem a zawsze.

\- A Galloway? – tym razem Jazz był nieco skołowany, przejeżdżając na jakąś opuszczoną posesję – Dał ci papiery, a później pojawił się ten Kinn.

Szatyn oparł zakrytą głowę o szybę.

\- Jest…Był jednym z tych, którzy zorganizowali projekt. Czy był zamieszany w coś innego? Tego ci nie powiem. Przestało mi zależeć, kiedy… - raptownie uciął, kiedy sabotażysta czekał na jego odpowiedz – Nieważne. Po prostu nie wiem, co było z nim dalej.

Jazz zatrzymał się pod bramą, jego holoform pojawił się na zewnątrz, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, wypuszczając zdezorientowanego chłopaka, kiedy srebrnowłosy otworzył bramę, pozwalając swojej drugiej formie wjechać.

Wtedy na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- To, co powiesz na wakacje? – zapytał z błyskiem w wizorze.

Brązowooki zamrugał zdziwiony oczami.

\- Nic cię już ze mną nie wiąże – stwierdził skołowany – Dlaczego to robisz?

Chłopak wywrócił oczami, rzucając mu kartę.

\- Raz wchodzisz – Jasper popatrzył na napisy – Drugi raz nie wychodzisz, Jasper. Jesteśmy drużyną, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Mówiłem ci – podszedł do niego, kiedy tamten zmrużył oczy – Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

Lennox wpatrywał się w niego przez jakiś czas, w końcu spuszczając wzrok.

Dlaczego nagle chciał mu w to uwierzyć? Wcześniej nie miał z tym problemu, a teraz?

* * *

\- …rozumiesz? – zapytał na końcu, na co pokiwała głową, pisząc coś na kartce szybko, po czym mu pokazując – Yhm, a to? – wskazał obok, na co naskrobała coś na papierze, wyraźnie dumna z siebie – Doskonale – pochwalił.

Brooke uśmiechnęła się do siebie lekko, już otwierając usta, kiedy postanowiła nie przerywać momentu i robić ostatnie zadanie.

\- Na co się gapisz? – warknął Barricade w pewnej chwili, na co Lennox uniosła na chwilę wzrok, patrząc nieco zdziwiona na Epps'a, który mrugał kilkakrotnie oczami.

\- Epps? – odezwała się niepewnie, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

Ciemnoskóry pokręcił głową.

\- Co…jak? Ale, że jak? – westchnął, wskazując na dwójkę, kiedy czarnowłosy uniósł do góry brwi – Co?

\- Robie zadania domowe – wyjaśniła – Candy mi pomagał z fizyką.

Robert otworzył usta i kilkakrotnie je zamykał.

\- On? – wskazał na niego.

\- Pan Pączek jest tylko jeden – stwierdziła – A o co chodzi?

Epps westchnął, siadając obok nich tylko z małym wahaniem, nie zauważając, kiedy Barricade zacieśnił lekko swój uścisk na swojej podopiecznej.

\- Chciałem przeprosić – dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę w bok – Tak, Brooke. Przeprosić. Źle…źle was osądziłem.

Niebieskooka milczała, to samo były Decepticon.

\- I teraz… - westchnął, oferując jej mały uśmiech – Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że jesteś w dobrych rękach. Mimo wszystko.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego, aż w końcu wybuchła śmiechem, zaskakując tylko mężczyznę naprzeciwko. Aż w końcu przestała, uśmiechając się.

\- Wiedziałam, że w końcu to zobaczysz – stwierdziła radośnie.

\- Tak, i uh… - popatrzył na nią nieco niezręcznie – Ratchet także chciał…uh…się z tobą spotkać.

Uśmiech z jej twarzy zniknął.

Medyk.

Brooke naprawdę nie lubiła gdzie ta konwersacja szła.

\- Chodzi o zdjęcia – stwierdziła sucho.

Epps popatrzył na nią ze współczuciem, ale skinął głową, kiedy dziewczyna zrezygnowana oparła się o Barricade'a, jakby w nadziei, że zniknie w jego ramionach i uniknie całego tego zamieszania.

\- Powiedzieli, że to konieczne, jeśli macie mieć jakieś szanse w sądzie – odparł, zaciskając usta w cienką linię, ale dziewczyna tylko spuściła wzrok.

\- Nie wygramy tak czy siak – stwierdziła.

Chciała w to wierzyć, naprawdę. Przez chwilę dała się nawet ponieść emocjom i faktycznie zgodzić na cały ten chaos.

Ale…to nie było realne.

\- Nie możesz tak myśleć – odparł Epps.

Niebieskooka wstała, odkładając zeszyt na stół i patrząc na niego krzywo.

\- Możemy zrobić aferę – zaczęła bez humoru – I wzbudzić w mieście podejrzliwość, ale nie wygramy…

\- To, po jakie licho w ogóle się na to zgodziłaś? – zapytał zirytowany tym razem Robert, spoglądając na nią – Skoro z góry wiesz, że nic z tego nie będzie.

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Może mam nadzieje, że będzie inaczej? – spytała – Może wiem, że jak teraz zrobi się wokół nich hałas, to następnym razem mi się uda? Szczerze? Nie mam kompletne nic do stracenia poza swoim bezwartościowym życiem, Epps – dokończyła, chowając swoje rzeczy do torby, kiedy Barricade zmrużył oczy.

Robert zmarszczył czoło, kiedy dziewczyna podniosła torbę, zarzucając ją sobie na ramię i idąc w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

\- Masz ich tyle, że nawet nie wiem, które są od twoich opiekunów – mruknął zirytowany Ratchet, przeglądając zdjęcia, kiedy Brooke pośpiesznie założyła swoje ubrania, unosząc do góry brew.

\- Tylko te dwa na ramionach – wskazała na przedostatnie zdjęcia – są od Trent'a. Najwyraźniej musiał mnie wtedy walnąć mocniej niż myślałam, bo powinny już dawno zniknąć, zważając, że stało się to z kilka tygodni temu.

Medyk dziwnie na nią spojrzał.

\- Siniaki nie utrzymują się do kilku tygodni – oznajmił sucho.

Lennox uniosła do góry brew.

\- Utrzymują, jeśli zostały zrobione kilka dni pod rząd – wzruszyła ramionami – A w sumie, co mnie to tam obchodzi – mruknęła – Masz wszystko, co chciałeś?

Ratchet przez chwilę się nie odzywał, aż w końcu skinął głową.

\- Jest…jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą chciałem cię zapytać – stwierdził w końcu, oglądając ją uważnie, kiedy ona posłała mu uśmieszek.

\- Pytaj, Doktorze – puściła mu oczko, zeskakując ze stołu.

\- Czy byłaś w kontakcie z jakimiś nietypowymi przedmiotami, prawda? – zapytał, na co blondynka zmarszczyła czoło, wzrokiem mówiąc „zdefiniuj nietypowe" – Wytwarzające dziwną energię, z dziwnymi symbolami lub….

 _Nie…_ pomyślała zdezorientowana, po czym zmrużyła oczy.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – zapytała w końcu, kiedy brązowowłosy uniósł lekko brwi.

\- Od kiedy kwestionujesz moje umiejętności? – odparł pytaniem.

\- Od początku – rzuciła, nadal podejrzliwie na niego spoglądając – I nie kwestionuje ich w tej chwili, tylko pytam się, po co ci ta wiedza – poprawiła – To różnica.

Ratchet wpatrywał się w nią z ta samą podejrzliwością, aż w końcu mruknął coś pod nosem i machnął na nią ręką, jednocześnie się odwracając.

\- Możesz iść – powiedział, kiedy niebieskooka jeszcze przez chwilę się na niego gapiła, w końcu odwracając się, kiedy zobaczyła, że pisze coś na karcie.

Z dziwnym uczuciem, opuściła dział medyczny.

* * *

\- Kogo to posesja? – zapytał Jasper, kiedy rozejrzał się po całości, patrząc z nieufnością na niemal każdy mebel oraz okno – Włamałeś się? – prychnął, ale chłopak koło kominka tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Nah, cała moja – posłał mu uśmieszek, kiedy szatyn wytrzeszczył lekko oczy, natychmiastowo się spinając – Zluzuj, mieszkałeś ze mną wcześniej – przypomniał, bawiąc się kluczami w dłoni.

\- Tak, ale w bazie z setką świadków – mruknął pod nosem, przejeżdżając ręką po sofie i zauważając od razu wielkie głośniki – Gdzie nie musiałem martwić się, że ktoś mnie zabije we śnie.

\- Aw, przyznajesz, że czułeś się tam bezpiecznie? – zaćwierkał Jazz, kręcąc głową, kiedy tamten spiorunował go wzrokiem – Bez obaw, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Nic się tutaj nie przedrze bez powiadomienia mnie o tym najpierw – wzruszył ramionami – Środki bezpieczeństwa. Nie jesteś jedynym, który ma wrogów, wiesz?

\- Ach, a co? – zakpił – Boisz się o swoje życie?

Zaskakująco, tamten prychnął.

\- Raczej oni o swoje – jego wizor zabłysł, sprawiając, że brązowooki uniósł do góry brew – Ma się ten urok – posłał mu czarujący uśmiech, po czym spoważniał nieco – A teraz, który pokój bierzesz?

\- Co?

Jazz niemal wywrócił oczami.

\- Pokój, oczywiście – zaśmiał się pod nosem – Trochę sobie tutaj pomieszkamy dopóki Prowler nie wpadnie na jakiś magiczny plan jak z powrotem cię przemycić do N.E.S.T, bez władzy Rządu nad tobą – wyjaśnił, na co Jasper zamrugał oczami.

Wtedy zmrużył powieki.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał ostro, nie w humorze na żarty.

Sabotażysta skierował się w jego stronę.

\- Już ci mówiłem – odparł, nieco skołowany pytaniem.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś w ogóle chcieć to zrobić? – spytał sfrustrowany – Nie znasz mnie, nie należę do tego całego N.E.S.T i nigdy nie byłem dla ciebie zbytnio miły – wymienił zirytowany, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco – Po co to robisz, kiedy mógłbyś po prostu zniknąć?

Jazz nie odezwał się, przechylając głowę w bok, kiedy szatyn wziął kilka głębokich wdechów dla uspokojenia zanim by powiedział coś jeszcze.

\- Nie kłamałem – skwitował w końcu.

Jasper zamilkł, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Wreszcie, odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając lekko zęby, aż w końcu wpuszczając powietrze z płuc.

\- Biorę ten po lewej – odpowiedział na poprzednie pytanie, kierując się w stronę powiedzianego pokoju z nachmurzoną miną.

* * *

\- _Ty_ – syknęła ostro.

Kinn uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Barricade zmarszczył czoło.

\- Ja – odparł, podchodząc, ujmując jej dłoń i całując jej wierzch – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co nie? _Księżniczko._

Brooke warknęła pod nosem, chwytając jego nadgarstek i przekręcając tak, że wylądował na ziemi z ręką na plecach, boleśnie wykręconą.

\- Co. Tutaj. Robisz? – wycedziła, kiedy się zaśmiał.

\- Aw! Brooke kochana, po co ta przemoc? – zapytał z udawanym bólem w głosie, kiedy blondynka przycisnęła go kolanem do ziemi – Auć! Rany, Księżniczko, opanuj się. Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że się zakochałaś i co wtedy?

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – warknęła – Tylko jedna osoba ma do tego prawo.

\- Jassy, prawda? – spoważniał, po czym jego twarzy wykrzywiła panika – Musimy go powstrzymać! Jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

Niebieskooka zeszła z niego, cofając się w strefę zasięgu swojego strażnika.

\- Kinn? – zapytała niepewnie, kiedy chłopak zaczął do niej zbliżać, sprawiając, że Barricade wystąpił przed nią, mrużąc oczy – O czym ty mówisz?

\- ONI! – krzyknął, jego oczy niewyobrażalnie duże – Wrócą! Pan wróci! Zabije, zabije, zabije – mamrotał, kręcąc głową, po czym zaśmiał się histerycznie – Zabije, zamorduje!

\- Woah, kolego, przystopuj – nagle pojawił się Ironhide, ale Kinn rzucił się na Brooke, jakimś cudem wymijając czarnowłosego – Hej!

\- Musisz go powstrzymać! – powiedział gorączko, szarpiąc jej ubranie – Pan! Pan tu jest! Wiesz, wiesz, kim jest! Musisz…musisz powstrzymać!

Blondynka zamrugała oczami, blada po raz pierwszy z powodu czegoś takiego, kątem oka zauważając, jak Hide próbował odciągnąć od niej chłopaka.

\- Nie …nie rozumiem – zaskomliła, zauważyła teraz jak bardzo wbijał swoje pazury w jej ramiona, kiedy jego oczy jakby ściemniły się.

Cała była sparaliżowana.

\- Pan! Pan wie, _kim jesteś_! – krzyczał dalej – Kim byli. Willy! Wiesz, kim jest _Willy_ , to wiesz, kim jest _Pan_! On tu jest, patrzy, obserwuje, _niszczy_! Musisz powstrzymać!

Oczy jej zabłysły, kiedy został do niej oderwany i ktoś inny przed nią stanął, ale dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

 _Willy…Willy…, ale to niemożliwe_ , pomyślała, jej ciało zatrzęsło się, kiedy popatrzyła na teraz łkającego chłopaka, _to niemożliwe, nie może być._

\- Jak? – wykrztusiła nieco zdławionym głosem, przeciskając się niemalże przez swojego strażnika, ale Kinn stracił już kontakt ze światem.

\- Nie wiem, ja nic nie wiem, proszę – mamrotał na przemian z pojękiwaniem – Proszę, proszę, przepraszam. Nie wiem, ja nic nie wiem…

Lennox przerażona wpatrywała się w niego, kiedy w końcu major doszedł na miejsce zdarzenia razem z kilkoma innymi. Brooke już ich nie widziała, zajęta była zdawaniem sobie sprawy z tego, co się stało.

On za tym stał.

Cały…cały czas to był on. Jak… _jak_ ona mogła być _taka głupia_?

\- Brooke? Nic ci nie jest? – jakieś dłonie manewrowały po jej ciele, kiedy nie odpowiedziała, tępo wpatrując się przed siebie w nic szczególnego – Ratchet!

Cofnęła się jak oparzona, oczy nadal błyskające okropnie palącym w oczy elektryczno niebieskim kolorem, kiedy przełknęła ślinę.

~ _Już czas_ ~ wyszeptała w pewnej chwili Wszechiskra, dźwięk niemal nie zarejestrował się w jej głowie, kiedy Brooke próbowała przypomnieć jak się oddycha.

 _On…on to wszystko zaczął. On skrzywdził Jasper'a, zrobił z Kinn'a potwora._

\- Primus – wymsknęło jej się, kiedy cofnęła się o jeszcze jeden krok – Boże.

Barricade zmarszczył czoło, razem z resztą obecnych, kiedy jej wzrok wylądował na zdruzgotanym chłopaku. Przełykając ślinę, doszła do niego, nie wyczuwając jak napięta jest atmosfera wokół niej, kiedy kucnęła.

Kinn spojrzał na nią czerwonymi oczami.

Brooke zmusiła się do spokojnego tonu, chociaż wszystko w środku niej trzęsło się i krzyczało.

\- On wam to zrobił? – zapytała w końcu.

Roztrzęsiony, w sekundzie chwycił jej ramię, patrząc na nią tak szczerze jak nigdy w życiu, oczy okropnie wielkie.

\- Pan chce was zabić – powiedział zduszonym głosem – Was obydwu. Wiesz, kim jest, wiesz, z kim się sprzymierzył.

Bezradnie opadł, tępo wpatrując się w ziemię, kiedy Lennox pozostała na swoim miejscu.

 _Zabił ich,_ wyszeptał jej umysł, _zabił, otruł, skatował._

Blondynka usiadła koło niego, chowając głowę w kolana, czując jak wszystko wokół niej nie tylko się kręci, ale także rozpada.

* * *

Jasper siedział na kanapie, przeglądając stare zdjęcia, które znalazł na jeden z szafek w jego tymczasowym pokoju, kiedy nagle Jazz pojawił się obok ze szklanką wody w ręku i kanapkami. Postawił talerz, jednocześnie marszcząc czoło na wyraz twarzy swojego podopiecznego.

\- Wyglądacie na szczęśliwych – wymsknęło mu się.

Srebrnowłosy przekrzywił głowę.

\- Jesteśmy cały czas – stwierdził, spoglądając na zdjęcie jego i Prowl'a – To chyba jedno z niewielu zdjęć, na których się uśmiechnął – przyznał z małym uśmiechem.

Jasper skrzywił się, odkładając fotografie i chwytając za oferowane jedzenie, opierając się o nagłówek.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał w końcu, szczerze nie rozumiejąc.

Jazz patrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Nie potrzebujesz powodu do szczęścia, Jasper – stwierdził sabotażysta.

Szatyn prychnął, żując kanapkę.

Łatwo mu to mówić, to nie on wychował się w praktycznie męce. To nie on ledwo utrzymywał się przy życiu. On nie stracił tego, co najważniejsze w życiu.

\- Nie możesz być szczęśliwy bez powodu – powiedział zirytowany.

\- Bycie z tymi, których kocham nie jest wystarczające? – zapytał rozbawiony trochę, chociaż nadal nie rozumiał pytania, kiedy brązowooki prychnął.

\- Więc pokładasz swoje szczęście w innych? – zapytał dalej – Kiedy wiesz, że mogą odejść i równie łatwo je zabrać?

\- Nikt nie może zabrać muzyki – odparł od razu, ale widząc jego błysk w oku, wywrócił oczami – O co ci właściwie chodzi? – spytał sfrustrowany.

\- O nic – warknął – zapomnij, że pytałem – dodał ciszej.

Jazz wpatrywał się w niego długo, kiedy tamten jadł, po czym westchnął.

I wtedy kliknęło.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego to robię?

Jasper wzruszył ramionami, chociaż mowa jego ciała go zdradziła w chwili, kiedy jego oczy na krótko spotkały się z tymi błękitnymi.

\- Bo przez całe życie żyłem w ciemności – odezwał się, jego głos jakby odległy, kiedy chłopak zainteresowany uniósł głowę – I przyznam, że nie jest to fajne miejsce. Byłem zmęczony byciem…kimś kim tak naprawdę nie jestem.

\- Ale było to łatwiejsze – mruknął, kiedy Jazz się na chwilę zastanowił.

\- Może – zgodził się – Ale zdecydowanie wolałem, kiedy inni mnie lubili niż wtedy, kiedy się mnie bali.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał dziewiętnastolatek.

\- Nie oczekuje, że zrozumiesz – stwierdził – Ale sęk w tym, że tak. Moje szczęście opiera się głównie na innych. Zwłaszcza, że gdyby Prowl umarł, nigdy bym się nie pozbierał. Pewnie podążyłbym za nim.

 _To głupie,_ pomyślał od razu Jass.

\- Prowl pokazał mi jak być sobą – ciągnął, zerkając na chłopaka, który od razu zamilkł w środku – Kiedy wszyscy inni nie dawali mi szansy.

Szatyn zamarł.

Spuścił wzrok i westchnął wewnętrznie.

Naprawdę oceniał ich wszystkich za szybko.

\- Super historyjka – mruknął, chociaż bez jadu w głosie.

Sabotażysta uniósł do góry brew.

\- Jestem pewien, że twoja byłaby bardziej interesująca jakbyś ją opowiedział w całości – odparł.

Lennox zmrużył oczy i czoło, jakby zastanawiając się na tym.

Dlaczego miałby mu o tym powiedzieć? Co on by mógł zrobić? Ważniejsze, dlaczego miałoby mu zależeć, skoro jego właśni rodzice nie dbali o to, czy żył czy nie?

\- To nie historia miłosna, wiesz o tym, prawda? – spytał po dłużej chwili niepewny.

Jednak Jazz usadowił się naprzeciwko niego na drugiej kanapie.

\- Mam czas.

Jasper wziął głęboki wdech.

To był zdecydowanie jeden z gorszych dni w jego życiu.


	26. All

Brooke jeszcze godziny później nadal się nie otrząsnęła, nie powiedziała nawet jednego słowa, a wszystkich innych ignorowała.

I jedynie utrzymywała kontakt z Allisą, która czasami zadawała jej jakieś pytania lub opowiadała jakieś historie, zupełnie niezwiązane z tematem.

Aż w końcu, siedząc na jednym z łóżek w dziale medycznym, Lennox z mętnym wzrokiem, przełknęła ślinę.

\- Jest potworem – powiedziała w końcu beznamiętnie do nikogo, kiedy Ratchet rozmawiający z William'em, Barricade'em i Prowl'em odwrócił się w jej stronę, marszcząc czoło – Zabił ich…chciał zabić mnie i… - ucięła, kiedy słowa nie chciały przejść jej przez gardło.

 _Prawie mu się udało_ , dodał jej umysł.

Całe to przedstawienie, piwnica, zajęcia, szkoła…

To był jedynie plan, według którego dziewczyna miała po prostu umrzeć z wykończenia, żeby mogli zwalić to wszystko na stres bez jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. I Jasper… _Jasper_ także miał zginąć. Nie mieli się spotkać.

Nic, żadnego żalu. Pustka, nawet gniewu nie było na niej widać. Tylko akceptacja.

Zabili Jasper'a, zabili ją, zrobili to samo z Kinn'em i resztą.

Zostawili naczynie, gotowe do napełniania, żeby mogli znowu ich użyć.

\- Co? – głuche pytanie Lennox'a, kiedy blondynka nie odezwała się już więcej przez dłuższą chwilę.

W końcu, w końcu, Brooke uniosła na niego wzrok, jej oczy bez wyrazu.

\- To wszystko jego wina – odparła.

Zacisnęła oczy, zaciskając zęby.

\- Obawiam się, że potrzebujemy więcej detali niż to – stwierdził zirytowany Ratchet, na co dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech – Więc przestań się użalać i…

Barricade prawie walnął się otwartą dłonią w twarz, kiedy jednak się powstrzymał, niemal sam podskakując, kiedy Brooke kopnęła w łóżko wielkości odpowiedniej dla człowieka, sprawiając, że odjechało i walnęło w ścianę, posyłając głuche echo po całym pomieszczeniu. Prowl milczał sam zaskoczony razem z William'em, kiedy Ratchet popatrzył na wywalony sprzęt.

Jedynym odgłosem było okropny charkot, kiedy Brooke próbowała się uspokoić.

 _Furia._

Teraz była wściekła.

\- Użalać?! – to był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy pozwoliła sobie na takie coś – TY… _Ty_! Jak…?!

Ale miał racje, pomyślała z palcem wymierzonym w jego stronę.

\- Twoje oczy się świecą – zaobserwował ostrożnie Lennox.

Blondynka zacisnęła powieki, trzęsąc się.

Musiała wziąć się w garść. Pracował z Con'ami. On. Musiała coś zrobić, musiała dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę chcieli zrobić, musiała wiedzieć, dlaczego chcieli ich obu zabić.

 _Myśl, myśl_ , pomyślała, _czego od nas chcą?_

Musiała dostać się do Jasper'a, razem mogli to rozwiązać, prawda?

 _Prawda?_

\- Gdzie Jass? – zapytała, ale spotkała się z ciszą, na którą zmrużyła oczy – Gdzie jest ten idiota? – ponowiła pytanie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Prowl'a, który w odpowiedzi tylko zmrużył zirytowany oczy.

\- W bezpiecznym miejscu – odparł.

Więc ten skurczybyk już wie, pomyślała.

\- To mnie do niego zabierzesz – zadecydowała, łapiąc go za ramię, kiedy białowłosy wywrócił mentalnie oczami.

\- Nie mogę…

\- Słuchaj mnie, teraz – warknęła, odwracając się i wskazując na swojego strażnika – Bierzemy jeszcze jego i jeśli chcesz żeby twój przyjaciel, och pożal się Boże, czy może ukochany Jazz żył to radzę ci się pośpieszyć. Pomyśl logicznie, jestem pewna, że Jasper powiedział wam, co nieco, o tym, co się dzieje.

Wydawał się piorunować wzrokiem aż skinął na czarnowłosego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz – odezwał się, kiedy zaczęli iść w stronę mustanga.

Brooke wywróciła oczami.

\- Ty myślisz, że ktokolwiek wie, co robi kiedykolwiek? – zapytała.

Prowl popatrzył na nią, na co wywróciła oczami.

Tak, zdanie nie miało sensu. Nie, nie musiał jej o tym wspominać.

* * *

\- Tu nie jest bezpiecznie – warknął na wstępie, kiedy Brooke wparowała do mieszkania, wymijając oszołomionego Jazz'a, kiedy tamten wpatrywał się w przybyszów – Mówiłem Ci, żebyś się nie wtrącała. To nie twoja sprawa.

Na to, Lennox zaśmiała się z przekąsem.

\- Jest teraz – oznajmiła.

\- Słuchaj, rozumiem to, że nie chcesz zostawić mnie samego z tym bagnem, ale Księżniczko naprawdę… - urwał na jej zimny wzrok, kiedy skrzyżowała ramiona pod biustem.

\- Kinn załamał się przede mną – powiadomiła ostro.

Szatyn zamilczał, biorąc głęboki wdech. Popatrzył na trójkę, która teraz zgromadziła się obok nich, po czym znowu na nią.

\- Nie pierwszy raz – mruknął.

\- Pierwszy, kiedy zaczął wykrzykiwać, że jakiś Pan chce nas obu zabić.

Brązowooki zamrugał tym razem zaskoczony, po czym na jego twarzy wyrósł grymas.

\- Nadal nie wyjaśnia, co to ma wspólnego z tobą – stwierdził nieco zdezorientowany, jakby fakt, że obaj byli chciani martwi mu nie wystarczał.

Blondynka odwróciła na chwilę głowę, jakby zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno mu o tym powiedzieć.

Ale Jasper zasługiwał na prawdę. A ona musiała dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.

Jej niebieskie oczy, nadal błyszczące się żywym kolorem znalazły jego, nieco niespokojne, aż w końcu wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

\- Jack… - przymknęła oczy – Jack jest Panem.

Jasper uśmiechnął się w jakiś dziwny złamany sposób, po czym się zaśmiał. Dźwięk na niemal skraju histerii, sprawił, że Jazz się skrzywił.

\- Ta, ta jasne. A ja jestem miłym człowiekiem – zażartował, kiedy ona popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem i wtedy, dopiero wtedy, Jass zacisnął zęby – Przestań. Nie może być.

\- Jack zawsze był przezywany Willy, ze względu na swoje nazwisko – wyjaśniła – Kinn najwyraźniej dawno się o tym dowiedział. Był zdeterminowany żebym powstrzymała Pana przed zabiciem nas.

Szatyn przejechał dłonią przez twarz.

\- Przyjechałaś tylko po to, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć? – spytał zgryźliwie – Zabierając ze sobą tą swoją szlachtę? – wskazał na trójkę.

Brooke pokręciła głową.

\- Jack sprzymierzył się z Con'ami – powiedziała.

Prowl i Jazz zamrugali kilkakrotnie jakby nie wierzyli w to, co usłyszeli, a Barricade prychnął.

\- Proszę cię, ten Insekt pewnie by zginął zanim by w ogóle otworzył tą swoją śmierdzącą gębę – prychnął z pogardą.

Ale, mimo, że tamta trójka była najwidoczniej niewierząca, Jasper zmrużył oczy.

\- Po co miałby to zrobić?

\- Czekaj, ty jej wierzysz? – Jazz popatrzył na niego zdziwiony – To nie ma sensu!

Lennox wywrócił oczami, po czym spojrzał znacząco na dziewczynę.

\- Chce nas martwych – stwierdziła – I mam pojęcia, dlaczego Ciebie wybrał sobie na cel pierwszego, ale mój pech związany jest z moją rodziną. A co do ciebie? – wzruszyła ramionami.

Brązowooki zmarszczył czoło.

\- Twoja rodzina?

Dziewczyna nerwowo tym razem zmieniła pozycję.

\- To powiedział Kinn. A przynajmniej tak to zrozumiałam – wyjaśniła krótko.

Jasper przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywał, aż w końcu zmarszczył czoło.

\- Możesz pokazać mi to zdjęcie? – zapytał, na co posłała mu pytające spojrzenie – To, które ze sobą nosisz. Wiem, że je masz.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

\- Jest w moim pokoju.

Sfrustrowany, Jasper wywrócił oczami.

\- Wiec musimy po nie pójść – zadecydował, kierując się do drzwi, kiedy Brooke pobiegła za nim.

\- Ale zaraz, po licho ci to? – spytała ostro i wtedy zamrugała, kiedy nie odpowiedział, ręce swobodnie zwisały po bokach, kiedy zrozumiała – Myślisz…myślisz, że są częścią tego bagna?

Jasper zamknął oczy.

\- Moi rodzice? – syknęła, chwytając go za ramię o odwracając ostro.

\- Masz inne wytłumaczenie? – zapytał zirytowany.

\- Moi rodzice nie byli w to zamieszani.

Wiedziała, że nie byli.

Wiedziała. Żadnego powodu, dlaczego, po prostu była tego świadoma i nic więcej. Nawet on nie mógł jej przekonać, że się myliła.

\- Nie znasz ich! – warknął – _Nigdy_ nie poznasz, Brooke!

Tak szybko jak słowa wyszły z jego ust, od razu ich pożałował, kiedy zobaczył błysk zdrady w jej oczach.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się ten okropny uśmieszek.

\- Ta, nie chcieli mnie – wzruszyła ramionami – Jestem pomyłką, dawno to ustaliliśmy, nie pamiętasz?

Jasper popatrzył na nią ostro.

\- Wiesz, że nie…

\- Mamy ważniejsze sprawy od tego. Jak ratowanie twojego życia – przypomniała, idąc w stronę wyjścia – Chodzi o coś innego niż ten durny eksperyment.

\- I jak możesz być tego taka pewna, huh? – Jasper skrzyżował ramiona.

Blondynka odwróciła się i popatrzyła na niego.

\- Po prostu wiem – wzruszyła ramionami, wychodząc.

Jazz zwrócił się do Prowl'a, który z Barricade'em dosyć nieprzekonani spoglądali za dziewczyną.

\- Czy tylko ja uważam, że ona coś nie tak z głową? – zapytał Cade.

Lennox wywrócił oczami.

Dlaczego to wszystko działo się akurat teraz?

* * *

\- To-To jest pogwałcenie naszych praw! – warknęła Emily, kiedy Brooke przeszła obojętnie koło niej, kierując się do góry i równocześnie wzrokiem szukając czy czasem nie było gdzieś Jack'a – Dzwonię na policję! – oznajmiła drżącym głosem.

Lennox wywróciła oczami, kiedy Jasper się odezwał.

\- Przecież już tutaj są – stwierdził, wskazując na obydwóch oficerów, kiedy Jazz prychnął na jej minę.

Blondynka już nie słuchała, biegiem rzuciła się do pokoju, kiedy zobaczyła, że drzwi zostały otwarte, chociaż mogła przysiąc, że kiedy odchodziła były zamknięte. Usłyszała jakieś szeleszczenie i wtedy zacisnęła zęby, wściekła.

\- Ty mała małpo! – warknęła, kiedy Nathalie zaskoczona odwróciła się z jej gitarą w ręku – Jak śmiesz? – i wtedy instrument z trzaskiem został rzucony na ziemię, sprawiając, że w kilku miejscach został uszkodzony na jej oczach.

\- To twoja wina! – syknęła ostro.

Brooke zmrużyła oczy, kiedy zobaczyła inną rzecz w jej dłoni.

\- Oddawaj – wycedziła, podchodząc bliżej i wystawiając dłoń – _Teraz_ – dodała, kiedy czarnowłosa prychnęła.

\- Chyba w twoich snach – odparła z uśmieszkiem, trzymając zdjęcie, jakby zamierzała je zedrzeć – Ciekawe, co by się stało, jakby zrobiła…-AUĆ! – pisnęła, kiedy blondynka się na nią rzuciła, wyrywając ostrożnie fotografię i szybko chowając ją w kieszeni, kiedy popatrzyła na zielonooką złowieszczo.

\- Masz za swoje, Wiedźmo – wygryzła, wstając i krzywiąc się, kiedy się otrzepywała – Ugh, teraz będę śmierdzieć tymi zapachami przez tygodnie.

\- Ty wredna pomyłko – syknęła, wstając i nieco chwiejąc się na swoich obcasach i dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że ja na piętnastolatkę, Nathalie naprawdę potrafiła na nich łazić – Jeszcze się zemszczę! Zepsułaś mi sweter, który był za dwie stówy!

Brooke wywróciła oczami, wskazując na drzwi.

\- Wypad – syknęła.

\- Chyba cię coś…

\- _WYPAD!_ – warknęła znowu, tym razem głośniej – Albo twój sweterek będzie twoim ostatnim zmartwieniem – dodała.

Nathalie zmrużyła oczy, wychodząc i rzucając jej jeszcze jadowite spojrzenie.

Wtedy blondynka spojrzała na gitarę, wzdychając i czując jak gniew z niej uchodzi, a zastępuje go smutek. Kolejny instrument do kosza.

* * *

\- Masz? – zapytał, kiedy skinęła głową, podając mu zdjęcie, którego przyjrzał się dopiero, kiedy upewnił się, że nikt nie patrzył – To na pewno oni?

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Tak – odparła – Oni.

Jass wypuścił sfrustrowany powietrze, kopiąc w śmietnik na chodniku.

\- Nie znam ich – warknął do siebie.

\- Mówiłam – wzruszyła ramionami, zakładając ramiona pod biustem i biorąc głęboki wdech – Chodzi o coś innego – stwierdziła od tak sobie.

Jasper zmrużył oczy, rzucając jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- To dla ciebie żart? – zapytał ostro.

Wtedy Barricade na nich spojrzał, niemal tak samo zaskoczony jak Jazz, kiedy tamci mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Brooke obojętnym, a szatyn wściekłym. Zupełnie jakby dziewczyny nie ruszało to, że ktoś chciał jej martwej.

~ _Musisz ich znaleźć_ ~ odezwała się Wszechiskra, sprawiając, że blondynka mentalnie wywróciła oczami.

 _Nie mam bladego pojęcia, gdzie są_ , odezwała się, _nie wiem nawet, czego ode mnie chcą i dlaczego akurat mnie._

Allisa przez chwilę była cicho, Lennox wykorzystała tą chwilę, żeby wyjąć komórkę i sprawdzić, która godzina.

\- Widzisz żebym się śmiała? – spytała zimno, obojętnie na jego zmrużone oczy.

~ _Nienawidził ich_ ~ odparła w końcu ~ _Twój opiekun. Gardził nimi, chciał ich śmierci. Waszej także_ ~

 _Tyle to ja sama wiem_ , pomyślała.

~ _Byli przyjaciółmi_ ~ Allisa dodała nieco ciszej, poważna nuta ozdobiła jej głos, kiedy Brooke nagle pobladła ~ _Jack Williams miał byś twoim ojcem chrzestnym. Ale…coś się stało. Pokłócili się. Razem z ojcem Jasper'a i twoim. Wtedy zniknęli. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie, Jack i Emily Williams przygarnęli cię cztery miesiące później, nie posiadam informacji, dlaczego_ ~

Ręce opadły swobodnie po jej bokach, kiedy Brooke chwyciła się płotu za nią.

 _Przyjaciele…?,_ pomyślała głucho.

 _To, dlatego się nienawidzili, dlatego nienawidził mnie. To…to była zemsta, prawda? Za cokolwiek się pokłócili. To ja po prostu za nich dwóch cierpiałam, tak?_

I wtedy nazwa wpadła jej do głowy.

\- Mission City – wyrzuciła z siebie, zanim zdezorientowany Jasper rzucił jej skołowane spojrzenie – Jedziemy do Mission City! – rzuciła, dobiegając do otwartych drzwi Barricade'a, po czym spoglądając na nich wyczekująco.

\- Mission…City? – wydusił Jazz.

Prowl spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Megatron i Jack. Tam są – poinformowała pośpiesznie.

Jasper wywrócił oczami, stając obok Porsche.

\- Zaraz po tym całym bagnie, pogadamy sobie – mruknął.

\- No, dalej! Na co czekacie? – spytała, sama wsiadając.

Chwilę później, Barricade z piskiem opon odjechał z chodnika.

* * *

\- Teraz, co? – zapytał cicho Cade w swojej drugiej formie, kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się w jednym z opuszczonych budynków – Insekcie? – zapytał, kiedy Brooke próbowała się skupić na myśleniu.

\- Czekaj – mruknęła niewyraźnie.

 _All?_

~ _Są tutaj_ ~ odpowiedziała ~ _Aw, nawet nie wiedzą, że tutaj jesteśmy!_ ~

Znowu ta radość. Dziewczyna zirytowana wywróciła oczami.

\- Są tutaj – powtórzyła na głos, mrugając i patrząc na Prowl'a – Powiadomiłeś Dużego? – zapytała, na co kiwnął głową – Dobrze – mruknęła, siadając na wraku samochodu za nią i biorąc głęboki wdech.

Jasper jednak zmarszczył czoło, rozglądając się, aż w końcu popatrzył na blondynkę.

\- Skąd o tym wiedziałaś? – zapytał po chwili, na co wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Po prostu wiem – wzruszyła ramionami – Nazwij to przeczuciem.

\- Kręcisz – stwierdził sucho – I to kręcisz od czasu, kiedy ten tutaj – wskazał na Barricade'a – Uratował cię z Nemezis.

Znudzona, popatrzyła na niego.

\- Naprawdę? – uniosła do góry brew.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższy czas i wtedy podszedł do niej.

\- Kłamiesz – stwierdził w końcu.

Brooke uniosła głowę.

\- Tak?

Jasper zmrużył oczy. Ona zrobiła to samo. Nie zwracali nawet uwagi na tych, co ich obserwowali.

\- Tak – potwierdził z sykiem – Myślisz, że mi się to podoba? To mi się życie sypie, nie tobie. Wpakowałaś się w to bagno i nawet nie mówisz prawdy. Co jeszcze? Zakumplowałaś się z Wiedźmą?

Stres. Brooke od początku winiła stres za całą tą podejrzliwość.

Ale wiedziała lepiej.

Zawsze zresztą.

\- Przestań się na mnie wyżywać – syknęła tym samym tonem – Jakbyś zapomniał, Jack jest w to wplatany…

\- A skąd wiedziałaś, że tutaj będą? – przerwał jej, zaciskając dłonie w pięści – Nigdy mnie nie okłamałaś, nie zaczynaj teraz, Księżniczko.

Blondynka wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym przejechała wzrokiem po pozostałej trójce.

~ _Powiedz im_ ~ zadecydowała w końcu Wszechiskra, po czym zachichotała ~ _Chcę zobaczyć ich miny_ ~

Niebieskooka skinęła lekko głową.

\- Przez rok, może dwa… miałam małe problemy – stwierdziła w końcu, krzyżując ramiona pod biustem – Miałam ciągłą świadomość, że nie byłam tu chciana, że nie byłam wystarczająco dobra, że nie byłam idealna. Był taki głos, w mojej głowie, który mówił mi dokładnie to samo.

\- Jest coś jeszcze o czym nie wiedziałem? – mruknął Jasper, ale uspokoił się trochę, cofając się o krok.

\- Aż do czasu, kiedy znalazłam się na Nemezis.

Barricade uniósł do góry hełm, nagle zaintrygowany.

\- Głos zniknął i zamiast niego, pojawił się ten irytujący, wiecznie radosny i szczęśliwy głosik jakby pięciolatki – pokręciła głową – Wtedy oznajmiła mi, że nazywa się Wszechiskra.

Jazz wytrzeszczył lekko oczy, Prowl zamrugał, a Barricade prychnął.

Więc ta istotka, która uratowała mu życie, tak naprawdę cały czas była z jego podopieczną. Nie, no. _Świetnie._ Co jeszcze?

\- Wszechiskra? – powtórzył zdezorientowany Jasper, mrugając.

\- Od tamtego momentu, nie zostawia mnie w spokoju. Z wyjątkiem tych kilku dni, kiedy zniknęła nie wiadomo gdzie. Stała się takim…uh…mentalnym wsparciem.

Puste spojrzenia zostały rzucone w jej stronę, kiedy ona wywróciła oczami.

\- To wszystko? – zapytał Lennox – Kompletnie? Stąd wiedziałaś, co, gdzie i jak? Bo jakaś pięciolatka ci powiedziała? – prychnął – Rany, i to ja mam problemy.

Niebieskooka parsknęła.

\- Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego? Proszę cię – prychnęła, kręcąc głową i podchodząc do niego tak blisko, że niemal stykali się ciałami – Kim myślisz, że jestem?

\- Jakbyś sama nie zadawała sobie tego pytania – odparł ostro.

\- Słuchaj, kapuje. Masz ciężki tydzień – popchnęła go – Życie ci się rozlatuje, ktoś chce cię zabić, a ty tylko próbujesz dowiedzieć się, czym i kim naprawdę jesteś, ale to wszystko, nie jest powodem, żeby się na mnie wyżywać, kapujesz? – warknęła, jej oczy zabłysły po raz któryś z rzędu – JA też mam problemy, Jasper. JA też jestem celem. Weź. Się. W. Garść – wycedziła z każdym słowem, popychając go o krok do tyłu.

\- Myślisz, że nie próbuje? – wysyczał.

\- Nie. Myślę, że po prostu nie chcesz się tym razem pozbierać.

Brązowooki wytrzeszczył lekko oczy, starając się nie pokazać jak bardzo go to zdanie trafiło w środku.

\- Nic nie wiesz.

Brooke cofnęła się lekko.

\- Ona nie wróci – powiedziała, wzdychając lekko pod nosem.

Jasper odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wiem – odparł sucho.

\- Więc przestań na nią czekać – dorzuciła i biorąc głęboki wdech, wyjrzała za okno, zauważając błysk na jednym z dachów.

Lennox prychnął.

\- Nie czekam – zaprzeczył.

 _I zastanawiał się, czy ona sama zdaje sobie sprawę, że tkwi w tej samej sytuacji._


	27. Flash

Jak znalazła się w takiej sytuacji, sama nie wiedziała. Mimo to, kiedy tak biegła, nie mogła się zmusić do myślenia nad odpowiedzią.

Więc zaczęło się tak. Chwilę po tej małej kłótni, jaką miała z Jasper'em, reszta Autobotów zjawiła się w połowie bezludnych mieście. I dokładnie kwadrans potem, Decepticony także się ujawnili.

A Brooke, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała się niestety słuchać w większej mierze Wszechiskry. Co…często skutkowało jakimiś obrażeniami, ale dziewczyna była pewna, że tak długo jak kieruje się także swoimi instynktami, była bezpieczna.

Chociaż nadal kwestionowała swoją zdolność do podejmowania decyzji, kiedy w końcu znalazła się przy wejściu jednego z wieżowców.

~ _Nie przesadzaj_ ~ zaśmiała się Allisa, kiedy blondynka zaczęła wbiegać po schodach na górę ~ _To_ jest _ważne, chcąc czy nie chcąc musisz to zrobić!_ ~

Brooke mocno w to wątpiła.

Mimo to, kiedy dotarła na ostatnie piętro, wzięła głęboki wdech i zacisnęła zęby. Według All, właśnie tam znajdował się Jack. I według niej, musiała się z nim zmierzyć żeby później nie mieć kłopotów z Mega-baranem. Albo Mega-idiotą? Teraz Lennox nie była pewna.

\- Brooke! – zawołał ktoś, sprawiając, że wyprostowała się i zmrużyła oczy, spoglądając na mężczyznę – Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał.

Dziewczyna spojrzała za okna, widząc kilka wybuchów, po czym spoglądając do niego jakby urosła mu kolejna głowa.

\- Stęskniłam się za facetem, który sprawił, że moje życie to piekło – odparła swobodnie, jakby w tej chwili serce nie łomotało jej jak szalone – Nie można?

Jack przekrzywił głowę w bok.

\- A gdzie Nathalie i Emily? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Mnie się pytasz? To twoje Wiedźmy – prychnęła z pogardą – Ważniejszym pytaniem jest, co _ty_ tutaj robisz?

Williams nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego w sekundzie dopadł do broni leżącej na stole i wymierzył w siedemnastolatkę.

Brooke wolała nie myśleć jak blada się zrobiła, ani dlaczego w tamtej chwili jej krew jakby przestała przepływać przez jej ciało. Nie. W tamtym momencie, próbowała się nie załamać. I nie pytać się, dlaczego facet tak od tak sobie w nią celował.

\- Nie twój interes, bachorze – syknął.

Blondynka uniosła ręce do góry, uważnie go obserwując.

Czego uczyli jej w wojsku na takie sytuację? Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, mając głos Epps'a w głowie. Jeśli nie miała broni, była bezbronna tak? Chyba…

Wytrzeszczyła lekko oczy.

Chyba, że gościu jest niekompetentny. Przecież wiedziała jak się innych rozbraja, prawda? Tyle razy uczestniczyła w tych treningach. Musiała wiedzieć jak to zrobić, inaczej było po niej.

 _„Jeśli nie możesz go obalić, rozprosz go."_

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytała w końcu, sprawiając, że zmrużył oczy i odsunął się, kiedy zrobiła krok w przód – Dlaczego? Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz? Aż tak nienawidzisz mojego ojca?

Tamten zaśmiał się.

\- Myślisz, że ten łamaga w ogóle się tobą przejmował? – pokręcił głową – Nie bądź głupia, nie chcieli cię. On nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co się teraz dzieje.

Interesujące, pomyślała.

\- Więc co? Postanowiłeś po prostu podbić świat? – zapytała, marszcząc czoło – Chcesz władzy? Oto chodzi?

Jack uniósł do góry brew.

\- To nie tylko władza – stwierdził – Nie jakby cię to obchodziło. Nie bez powodu jesteś bezużyteczna, nie zrozumiałabyś niczego, co bym ci powiedział. Żałosne. Myślisz, że…

W tamtym momencie, dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego, a tamten niczego się nie spodziewając, obalił się razem z nią na ziemię. Broń wypadła mu z dłoni, a dziewczyna skończyła na pod swoim adopcyjnym opiekunem.

I wtedy dopiero czuła się sparaliżowana.

\- Suka – syknął – Tak chcesz grać? Pokażę cię, to tu rządzi… - mruknął.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się szarpać dokładnie w momencie, kiedy jego dłoń dotknęła jej uda. Mimo, że mózg pracował jej wolniej niż wcześniej.

~ _Spokojnie_ …~ próbowała zainterweniować Allisa, ale dziewczyna nie mogła…jakby nie mogła jej usłyszeć, nawet mimo faktu, że siedziała jej w głowie. ~ _Musisz się uspokoić!_ ~

Ale nie mogła.

Oddech jej przyśpieszył, łzy pojawiły jej się w oczach, nie mogła się wyrwać.

Dusiła się, szarpała, nie mogła uciec.

\- Aw, nie martw się – zrobiło jej się niedobrze na dźwięk jego głosu przy jej uchu – To zaboli tylko trochę. Trochę bardzo.

 _Błagam, błagam, nie!_ , krzyczała w głowie, Wszechiskra mentalnie się skrzywiła.

To był zły, zły pomysł. Okropny. Dlaczego zawsze musiała grać bohaterkę? Nie była nią! Do cholery…nie była…

I wtedy poczuła jego dłoń w tym najbardziej niepożądanym miejscu.

Słabo jej się zrobiło, wrzasnęła, ale nikt nie przyszedł. Głowa latała jej na różne strony, na przemian ze szlochem, aż w końcu zauważyła broń. Nie mogła jej sięgnąć, ale…ale mogła spróbować. Iskierka nadziei pojawiła jej się w oku, kiedy ponownie zaczęła się szarpać, próbując zrzucić go z siebie.

Ale jego dłonie pozostawały na miejscu.

Miała ochotę zwymiotować, nie mogła się wydostać.

I wtedy, jakby Allisa postanowiła wyjść ze swojej własnej rozpaczy, dziewczynie udało się kopnąć przeciwnika w klatkę piersiową.

Dłonie zniknęły, kiedy jej ciało nadal się trzęsło i blondynka korzystając z okazji, rzuciła się na broń, ledwo utrzymując się na nogach.

\- Ty mała zdziro… - uciął, patrząc na jej dłonie z cynicznym uśmieszkiem, podchodząc do niej pewnie małymi krokami – Nie ośmieszaj się. Nie masz jaj, żeby nacisnąć spust – stwierdził.

Dłonie. Blondynka wzdrygnęła się, oczy niewyobrażalnie jasne. Były bliżej i bliżej…

I wtedy wystrzeliła.

* * *

\- Gdzie Brooke? – zapytał Jazz, rzucając czyjeś ramie na bok i Jasper pokręcił głową, nie znając odpowiedzi – Cade? Gdzie Brooke? – jego głos zrobił się głębszy, jakby sam nad sobą próbował panować.

Ale Barricade potrząsnął głową.

\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć? – warknął zirytowany – Ty ją ostatnio miałeś.

Sabotażysta próbował nie pokazać jak to do niego dotarło. Bo tak, miał ją jako ostatni, mimo, że Barricade ostro oponował temu pomysłu.

Spojrzał z powrotem na bitwę, po czym na Jasper'a, kiedy dostrzegł Megatron'a na czubku jednego z wieżowców. Wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Musimy ją znaleźć – mruknął jakby do siebie.

Tylko tym razem, nie zamierzał rzucać się na Megs'a sam. Oh, nie. Miał dość lektur od Prowl'a na ten temat, żeby znowu cierpieć z powodu bolących audio receptorów.

\- Cóż, ktoś ją znaleźć musi – stwierdził, po czym popatrzył na Bumblebee'ego – Bee! – zawołał.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał, marszcząc czoło Jass, ale tamten go zignorował – Hej!

\- Poczekaj – syknął, po czym zwrócił się do żółtego Autobota – Przekaż Sides'owi i Sunny'emu, żeby znaleźli Brooke – polecił, tamten szybko skinął głową.

\- Masz coś nie tak z procesorem? – warknął Cade, spoglądając na niego – Wysyłasz frontliner'ów na misje poszukiwawczą? Są potrzebni tutaj!

\- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – wywrócił oczami za wizorem – Ale my potrzebujemy jej. Chyba nie chcesz narazić się Primus'owi, co?

\- Ona nie koleguje się z Primus'em – syknął zirytowany – Tylko z okropnie radosną Wszechiskrą. Mam gdzieś, co masz do powiedzenia, idę po nią…

\- Może ty masz coś nie tak z procesorem? – popchnął go – Rozumiem, serio. Ale bliźniacy są najlepszym wyborem, ich jest dwóch…

\- Sugerujesz, że sam nie mogę jej ochronić? – powiedział z jadem, podchodząc do niego, kiedy sabotażysta zacisnął pięści.

\- Nie! – odparł jakby oburzony – Ale ciebie potrzebuje tutaj!

Jasper tylko westchnął do siebie, masując skronie.

Nie mieli na to czasu, naprawdę. Bójki mogli sobie zostawić na później, kiedy wszystko było po wszystkim, a nie w czasie, kiedy koło nich wszystko wybuchało. I jeśli chłopak się nie mylił, to Mega-baran zamierzał porwać jego przyjaciółkę ze względu na te odczyty, o których podsłuchał od Optimus'a. A oni? Oni się cholernie kłócili!

\- Zamknijcie się! – krzyknął w końcu, z efektem ich przymykając – Cade, weź się w garść. Jazz, ty też! Boże, jesteście jak dzieci!

Srebrny robot popatrzył na niego, po czym wywrócił oczami, Barricade tylko niezadowolony coś burknął.

\- To on zaczął – powiedzieli chórem, piorunując się wzrokiem.

\- Jestem kuszony zamienić was w tostery – mruknął pod nosem – Albo się weźmiecie w garść, albo ktoś ucierpi. Mam dość waszej dziecinady, a to wy powinniście mieć z milion lat, nie na odwrót.

Jazz skrzyżował ręce, Barricade wywrócił oczami.

\- Rozejm?

 _\- Tymczasowy._

* * *

Brooke wytrzeszczyła oczy, patrząc przerażona na martwe ciało leżące dokładnie przed nią we własnej kałuży krwi. Potrząsnęła głową, broń upadła na ziemię, kiedy dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca, niemal potykając się na schodach w dół.

Kiedy w końcu dotarła na zewnątrz, cała się trzęsła, mimo próby ochłonięcia.

~ _Musisz go powstrzymać_ ~ powiedziała Allisa, przerywając jej, kiedy oparła się o drzwi, zamykając drzwi. ~ _Musisz Brooke, teraz nie ma odwrotu._ ~

Blondynka wypuściła z siebie skowyt, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy.

 _Nie mogę…,_ pomyślała zrozpaczona.

Wszechiskra mentalnie potrząsnęła głową.

~ _Możesz. Dlatego cię wybrałam_ ~

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, czując na sobie dotyk Jack'a jeszcze raz i osunęła się lekko po ścianie, czując łzy w oczach.

Zabiła go.

 _Boże, on nie żyje…_

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie…Błagam, ja nie…

~ _Dasz radę_ ~ powiedziała spokojnie ~ _Nie ma innej opcji._ ~

Brooke wypuściła zbolały syk i skinęła głową, prostując się i zmuszając przemęczone kończyny do współpracy.

\- Kiedy to się skończy – powiedziała trzęsącym się jeszcze głosem – Robie sobie pieprzone wakacje. A spróbuj mnie powstrzymać – mruknęła, przeszukując wzrokiem okolicę.

Zgoda. Miała pokonać Megatron'a? Świetnie! To miała zamiast zrobić to ze stylem i klasą, a nie byle jak.

Podbiegła do motoru, który akurat zaparkowany był blisko niej i usiadła, schylając się i patrząc czy nie ma czasem kluczyków.

\- Cóż, zapłacę pewnie za to grzywnę – mruknęła, majstrując z kabelkami z niemałym trudem – Jestem pewna, że jest przeciw temu jakieś prawo…

~ _Co zamierzasz zrobić?_ ~

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

\- Zamierzam się z nim przywitać – po czym mroczniej – Bardzo efektownie zresztą.

Wszechiskra w tamtym momencie nie była pewna czy aby na pewno chciała znać cały plan. Zwłaszcza, kiedy dziewczyna wystrzeliła w przód.

* * *

\- Jak to jej nie ma? – syknął na bliźniaków, na co Sideswipe uniósł do góry ręce w geście obrony – Jeden człowiek nie może zniknąć!  
\- Hej! Chcesz się wyżywać, to nie na nas – warknął Sunstreaker, rozglądając się dookoła – Nie ma jej, nawet skanery jej nie wykrywały.

Barricade wziął głęboki wdech, patrząc zirytowany na dwójkę, kiedy Jazz po prostu przymknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie możecie… - uciął nagle – Uważać! – zawołał do nich, zauważając zmierzający w ich stronę pocisk, szybko chwytając Jasper'a, który nadal był na ziemi i szybko uskoczył mu z drogi, piorunując wzrokiem Megatron'a niedaleko nich.

\- Nic wam nie jest? – zapytał podbiegając do nich Lennox, na co wszyscy skinęli głowami – Gdzie Brooke?

Barricade wydostał z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk, patrząc na niego wrogo.

Jazz westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie mamy bladego pojęcia – przyznał w końcu, na co mężczyzna zamrugał, gestem pokazując Epps'owi niedaleko żeby do nich podszedł – W jednej chwili była koło nas, a później zniknęła.

\- Co jest? – spytał Epps, patrząc na nich podejrzliwie – Will?

Tamten ze zmarszczonym czołem westchnął.

\- Brooke tutaj nie ma – mruknął.

Ciemnoskóry przez chwilę się w nich wpatrywał, po czym przymknął oczy.

\- Znowu? – wymamrotał zirytowany – Czy tak trudno jest pilnować jednej blondynki?

\- Hej! – odezwał się Sunstreaker – To nie tak łatwo sobie po prostu patrzeć na człowieka i jednocześnie strzelać! Trochę wyrozumienia – syknął.

Epps machnął na niego dłonią, spoglądając na Cade'a.

\- Powinieneś ją chronić – wypomniał mu ostro.

Były Decepticon prychnął.

\- Nie była wtedy ze mną – odparł, próbując nie skupiać się na ciążącym mu w iskrze uczuciu, że coś złego się stało – Nie zrzucaj na mnie winy – dodał, spoglądając na Jazz'a obok.

\- Jazz? – ciemnoskóry zrezygnowany opuścił ręce, broń nadal w dłoni.

\- Na chwilę spuściłem ją z oczu – mruknął niewyraźnie.

Zanim jednak Robert odpowiedział, Jasper z niezadowoloną miną spiorunował ich wszystkich wzrokiem.

\- Jakbyście zapomnieli – zaczął niemiłym tonem głosu – tutaj toczy się walka, a jeśli chodzi o Brooke – popatrzył na coś za nimi – To aktualnie robi coś cholernie nieodpowiedzialnego za wami – wskazał palcem.

Sideswipe wytrzeszczył oczy, po czym podniósł do góry dłonie jakby miał zaraz zostać o coś oskarżony.

\- _To nie ja jej dawałem pomysły!_

Jazz popatrzył na niego razem Barricade'em z niedowierzaniem.

* * *

 _Jeśli teraz umrę,_ pomyślała, widząc wzniesienie z rozwalonej ściany budynku, chcę mieć na nagrobku: „ _Umarłam z powodu wiecznie szczęśliwej pięciolatki, która kazała mi mniszyć jakiegoś debila z kosmosu."_

Allisa wywróciła mentalnie oczami.

~ _To nie ja ci każe robić coś tak…niebezpiecznego_ ~ odezwała się jakby oburzona.

 _To ty zatwierdziłaś mój plan,_ odparła w myślach, _nawet ci się podobał._

 _~Szczegóły~_

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

Jeśli dobrze sobie to obmyśliła, rzuciłaby swoim pojazdem z Megatron'a, a później już by ją Wszechiskra poinstruowała, co miała dokładnie robić. Kłopot był tylko w tym, że nie wiedziała czy taki upadek by przeżyła.

Zanim jednak się wycofała, wjeżdżała już na rozwalony kawałek budynku i sekundę później była już w powietrzu.

\- To za zadzieranie z moją rodziną, skurczybyku – syknęła do siebie, w locie schodząc z pojazdu i popychając go do przodu – Cholera, dobra jestem – mruknęła z podziwem, kiedy motor uderzył tyrana w twarz, sprawiając, że potknął się.

I wtedy przypomniała sobie, że spadała.

 _Nie, no świetnie,_ skrzywiła się mentalnie, po czym popatrzyła w dół, _och, hello kochany_ , odezwała się w myślach, widząc pod sobą innego Con'a. Wzięła głęboki wdech, nieco przestraszona, po czym wyciągnęła ręce.

\- Uff – syknęła z bólu, chwytając się i gwałtownie zatrzymując na ramieniu wroga, kiedy ten się do niej odwrócił – Cześć?

Boże, te oczy są mega czerwone, stwierdziła, puszczając się i zjeżdżając z po jego plecach. Niestety, albo stety, gościowi się to nie spodobało i dziewczyna została zrzucona boleśnie na ziemię. Przez chwilę nawet usłyszała jak coś jej się w kościach przestawia, ale uznała to za majaki, kaszląc.

Wbrew pozorom, upadek z tej wysokości bolał.

Okropnie.

\- Ach, a kogo my tu mamy? – Och, nie, rozpoznałaby ten głos wszędzie – Czy to nie jest pupilek Auto-ścierw? – zaśmiał się kpiąco, podnosząc blondynkę, kiedy tamta spojrzała na niego nieprzyjemnie.

\- Nie – kaszel – jestem ich pupilkiem – warknęła.

Dotyk.

Dziewczyna teraz naprawdę wolała być na ziemi niż w czyjś dłoniach. Zmusiła się do nie zareagowania i skupiła na zadaniu.

\- Lordzie Megatron? – odezwał się i chyba tylko głuchy nie wyczułby sarkazmu pod wypowiedzianym tytułem – To ten człowiek, o którym ci mówiłem…

 _Ew, w rzeczywistości wygląda nawet gorzej,_ stwierdziła w duchu, wstając i podtrzymując się palców Seeker'a, który ją trzymał.

\- Ugh, nędzna ludzka istota – popatrzył na mnie z pogardą – Powiedz mi, Człowieku. Jakim cudem wytwarzasz sygnaturę energii Wszechiskra, hmm?

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się na falę strachu, kiedy się do niej zbliżył.

\- Ja jestem za to ciekawa, jakim cudem metalowy gościu jak ty może wytwarzać taki smród – odparła z obrzydzeniem.

 _Uh, niedobrze_ , mruknęła, kiedy została strącona po raz kolejny na dół.

\- Cholera – mruknęła na falę bólu.

~ _Spokojnie, już niedługo_ ~ zapewniła cicho, po czym głośniej ~ _Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę ich miny!_ ~ i kolejny chichot.

 _Cieszę się, że mój ból sprawia ci radość,_ odezwała się, z jękiem wstając.

\- Znowu oni – mruknął zirytowany – Gdzie ten żałosny robak, co się z nami sprzymierzył? – zapytał.

\- Straciliśmy jego sygnał z ziemską godzinę wcześniej – odpowiedział Starscream.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się.

 _~Nie myśl o tym. Skup się~_

Brooke wzięła głęboki wdech, na powrót z grymasem na twarzy.

\- Hej! – zawołała z ziemi, sprawiając, że znudzony Megatron się na nią spojrzał – Tak ty, Brzydalu!

\- Jak ty mnie nazwałeś, Insekcie? – warknął.

 _Ops, chyba znalazłam drugiego Sunny'ego._

\- Brzydal! Brzydal! – zaśmiała się kpiąco – I ty nazywasz się liderem? – prychnęła.

~ _To…jest jeden z najlepszych pomysłów, na jakie mogłaś wpaść_ ~ odezwała się okropnie radośnie.

Dziewczyna wywróciła mentalnie oczami.

 _Świadome umieszczanie się na linii niebezpieczeństwa jest jednym z moich najlepszych planów?_ , zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

~ _Oczywiście! Takie są najzabawniejsze!_ ~

Po raz kolejny, Brooke kwestionowała jej zdrowie psychiczne.

\- Ty mały, nędzny… - zaczął.

\- Lordzie Megatron, byłoby to nie mądre… - zaczął w tym samym czasie Starscream, stając przede mną, kiedy tamten spiorunował go wzrokiem – zabić Człowieka. Pomyśl ile możemy się od niego dowiedzieć.

\- No wypraszam sobie, nie jestem facetem – mruknęła zirytowana, krzyżując ramiona.

Seeker spojrzał na nią wrogo.

\- Siedź cicho! – syknął.

\- Starscream… - warknął ostrzegawczo.

I wtedy, ktoś zaliczył kolizję z obydwoma Decepticon'ami, sprawiając, że nadal nieco ogłuszona od poprzednich upadków, wywróciła się z sykiem. Zamrugała zaskoczona, widząc czerwono-niebieską smugę i srebrny cień, kiedy się odwróciła.

 _Optimus…,_ pomyślała, spoglądając szybko na drugiego Bota, _Jazz?_

Byli szaleni czy jak, że się tak na nich rzucili?

~ _Nie mniej niż my_ ~ odezwała się szczęśliwa z chichotem.

 _Nawet bardziej_ , mruknęła.

Rozejrzała się, widząc jeszcze kilka Autobotów dalej, walczących z Con'ami, ale nigdzie nie mogła dostrzec Epps'a, Lennox'a lub nawet Jasper'a. Nie mówiąc już o jej strażniku. Ten to jakby się pod ziemie zapadł.

\- Wiej stąd! – zawołał do niej sabotażysta, na co pokręciła głową, cofając się, kiedy popatrzył na nią błagająco, w czasie, kiedy unikał ataku Starscream'a – Na co czekasz? Wiej!

Ale dziewczyna nie mogła.

Miała zdanie.

I cholera niech by ją wzięła, ale zamierzała je wykonać. Tego ją uczono, po to tutaj była. Gdyby chciała być znowu tchórzem i zwiać, zrobiłaby to dawno temu. Zostawiłaby ich tam na pastwę losu i tyle by ją widzieli.

Widząc, że Optimus miał mały sparring z Megs'em, dziewczyna rzuciła się biegiem w tamtą stronę, Wszechiskra w jej głowie jakby napędzała ją swoją własną pewnością siebie, kiedy przeskakiwała przez ruiny.

\- Brooke! – warknął, po czym syknął, odpychając Starscream'a tak, że poleciał do tyłu, po czym rzucił się za blondynką.

* * *

Nie wiedziała, co dokładnie się działo.

Tylko, że Megatron w pewnej chwili upadł, a ona stanęła jak wryta, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie miała zrobić.

I wtedy Prime na nią spojrzał.

Czuła się okropnie.

Nie chciała tam być.

Nie chciała być częścią całej tej debilnej wojny, uczestniczyć w niej czy nawet jej zakończyć. Chciała być…

Właśnie, _czego_ ona chciała?

~ _Podejdź do niego_ ~ poleciła z chichotem.

W tamtej chwili dziewczyna marszczyła czoło, idąc w stronę jego ciała, kiedy Optimus posłusznie się odsunął. Dlaczego? Nie wiedziała.

Megatron popatrzył na nią nagle, oczy jakby się wytrzeszczyły, a jego mechanizmy niemal piszczały lub uginały się, raz po raz iskrząc się od uszkodzeń, jakie zostały mu zadane. W końcu dotarła do niego.

~ _Dotknij go_ ~

Ignorując jak to zabrzmiało, wyjęła dłoń, jednak w tym samym momencie, kiedy Starscream z Jazz'em przenieśli swoją walkę do nich. Jeden z nich musiał ją jakoś uderzyć, po została rzucona na większego Decepticon'a i przypadkowo dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej.

Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła elektryczno-niebieskie oczy, mrugając zaskoczona i popatrzyła na miejsce gdzie spoczywała.

 _Nie znowu,_ pomyślała zirytowana.

Błysk.

I nagle wszystko zrobiło się białe.


	28. Changes

_Ow…,_ pomyślała, kiedy oślepiło ją białe światło, a następnie promienie słoneczne i dziewczyna z jękiem, obróciła się na plecy _, ow, ow, ow…_

\- Brooke?!

 _Ew, nie tak głośno,_ jęknęła w duchu, czując jak jej głowa niemiłosiernie pulsuje, mimo to, nadal nie wyczuwała Allisy.

Zmarszczyła czoło, dokładnie w chwili, kiedy ktoś do niej podbiegł.

\- Czy ciebie już do reszty pogięło!? – warknął.

Brooke skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie, na – _och jakże znajomy_ – głos Jasper'a, zaraz przy jej uchu. Z jękiem, chwiejnie się podniosła, kiedy tamten mówił i mówił, zupełnie jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że go nie słuchała.

Dlaczego Wszechiskry z nią nie było?

Popatrzyła w bok, wytrzeszczając lekko oczy, kiedy zobaczyła jakby…nieżywe ciał Megatron'a, z jakby wypaloną dziurą w klatce piersiowej.

 _Ouch,_ mruknęła w myślach, zmęczona spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela, który w końcu zorientował się, że nawet nie raczyła obdarzyć go spojrzeniem.

\- Uh…więc…wszyscy żywi? – zapytała ochrypniętym głosem, chrząkając i podpierając się o jakiś kawałek rozwalonego budynku.

Oko Jasper'a jakby dostało jakiegoś tiku.

\- Jasper? Brooke? – _och, świetnie, teraz jeszcze on,_ pomyślała – Co…Co się do cholery…Nic wam nie jest?

\- Brooke została upośledzona umysłowo w wyniku eksplozji białych motylków – odparł sucho Lennox obok, sprawiając, że zamrugała skołowana.

\- Co? – spytała głucho.

 _Motylki?_

O co mu…?

Epps i William popatrzyli na nią nieco zaniepokojeni, jakby naprawdę uwierzyli, że została upośledzona, po czym spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Och, na Primus'a, nic mi do cholery nie jest – warknęła cicho, potrząsając głową, po czym strzeliła sobie z liścia – Tylko skołowana.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami, William do niej podszedł, ale w ostatniej chwili, oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się niewyobrażalnie duże i odskoczyła przerażona. Nagle mocno przytomna i w pewnej chwili przypomniała Epps'owi przestraszone zwierze.

\- Brooke? – zaczął niepewnie Lennox, kiedy tamta jeszcze się cofnęła.

Twarz Jasper'a w jednej chwili z wściekłości zmieniła się w zaniepokojenie.

\- Hej! Nic wam nie jest? – zawołał Jazz, podbiegając do nich z resztą Botów i popatrzył na zebranych, to na dziewczynę – Coś…nie tak?

\- Brooke? – powtórzył pytanie.

Dziewczyna jakby ocknęła się, obejmując ramionami i zakrywając strzępkami bluzy.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – mruknęła cicho, wzrok spuszczony w dół.

\- Muszę sprawdzić czy nie jesteś ranna – oznajmił w końcu – Musisz…

\- Ratchet – odezwał się Barricade do medyka, który do nich podchodził, podtrzymując Ironhide'a – Mógłbyś…? – wskazał na swoją podopieczną.

Medyk zwrócił głowę ku blondynce, po jej ciele od razu przeszło do dziwne uczucie, kiedy prześwietlił ją tym swoim zielonym światełkiem i wtedy zrobił dźwięk podobny do „hmpft."

\- Tylko kilka zadrapań. Jej ciało jest mocno poobijane i…wycieńczone z niewiadomych mi powodów. Prawdopodobnie coś związanego z błyskiem, który został przetransformowany w chmarę tych białych stworzeń zwanych motylami – zmarszczył jakby czoło, patrząc na nią – Także kilka siniaków i….

\- Aw, przestań – syknęła na niego – Nic mi nie jest. Poobijana, zmęczona, siniaki są od upadku – wyjaśniła ostro.

Ratchet popatrzył na nią surowo, w końcu zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na swojego towarzysza obok.

Brooke jednak ze zmarszczonym czołem spojrzała w bok, zastanawiając się, gdzie do cholery pojawiła się Wszechiskra.

* * *

\- …tymczasowa usterka…

\- Pierwsze, co powinniśmy zrobić…

\- Co do cholery było?

\- Widzieliście? Megs po prostu stał tam skamieniały…

\- …co jej jest?...

Gdzieś w połowie, Brooke zaczęła się zastanawiać czy głowa bolała ją od rozmów czy od braku pewnego irytującego głosiku. Po pewnej chwili jednak zniknął, więc dziewczyna na powrót wróciła do słuchania muzyki.

Wszystko brzmiało lepiej, kiedy mogła wsłuchać się w rytm Boyce Avenue, Be Somebody.

 _Gdzie do cholery jesteś All?_

W końcu, dziewczyna skierowała swój wzrok na telewizję i zamarzła w miejscu, powoli ściągając słuchawki.

\- …nik Jack Williams został znaleziony martwy w opuszczonym budynku o godzinie pierwszej w południe. Lokalne władze Mission City nie dają nam na razie żadnych innych informacji po za tym, że pan Williams został postrzelony w serce, ginąc na miejscu…

\- Hej, czy to nie ojciec Nathalie?

 _Co Witwicky tutaj robi?_ , zapytała się w duchu.

\- …odzina jest w zdruzgotana śmiercią pana Williams'a, twierdzą, że był kochanym mężem i ojcem, niemającym wrogów….

 _Że co, proszę_?

\- …Najbardziej związanymi ze sprawą wydają się jego córki – Nathalie Williams i Brooke Lennox, kończące w tym roku szkołę. Nathalie, Brooke proszę przyjmijcie nasze….

\- KŁAMSTWO – syknęła ostro, wstając oburzona – Nienawidziłam go.

Sam wytrzeszczył oczy na jej wybuch, cofając się. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech i po prostu wyłączając telewizor.

To ona go zabiła.

Miała jego krew na swoich rękach.

Miała ochotę zwymiotować na obrazki, które przelatywały jej przez głowę.

Ale ignorując Witwicky'ego, po prostu zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

Cały tłum był na pogrzebie, kiedy Brooke w końcu się na nim pojawiła, ubrana na czarno z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy w końcu udało jej się dotrzeć do rodziny Williams'ów, którzy ją wychowali.

Niby wychowali. Tego tak dziewczyna nawet nie mogła nazwać z czystym sumieniem.

Minęło kilka dni, ale tym razem Lennox była przynajmniej pewna, że Emily i Nathalie nie były zamieszane w całe to bagno. Nie świadomie, przynajmniej. Nie wiedziała jednak czy mogła to samo powiedzieć o reszcie rodziny. Chociaż wydawali się być niewinni.

Jasper stał na uboczu, w głowie zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle miałby się tutaj pojawić po wszystkim, co jej zrobił. Barricade u jego boku nawet jej nie kwestionował, po prostu ich tam zawiózł i robił za mentalne wsparcie.

\- Czy ktoś chciałby coś powiedzieć? – zapytał ksiądz.

Brooke popatrzyła na łkającą piętnastolatkę i Emily, która nie miała nawet siły na spiorunowanie jej wzrokiem.

Mimo to, czuła się winna. Mimo wszystkiego, co jej zrobili, nikt nie powinien dorastać bez ojca.

Wystąpiła z tłumu, szmery zaczęły się i skończyły tak szybko jak dotarła na mównicę.

Odchrząknęła.

\- Jack Williams był dla wielu ideałem – zaczęła, jej oczy nie wyrażały kompletnie nic, kiedy zmusiła się do patrzenia w przód – Autorytetem, szefem wszystkich szefów, ojcem i wiernym mężem – przełknęła ślinę – Nie…nie było osoby, która mogła się na niego poskarżyć.

Nathalie uniosła zdziwiona głowę.

\- Wychował utalentowaną córkę, którą kochał nad życiem. Była jego oczkiem w głowie. Pamiętam jak jednego dnia wyjechaliśmy na wakacje nad morze i Nathalie bała się wejść do wody. Wykończony pracą wziął ją w ramiona i razem z nią wszedł do wody, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że przecież było okropnie lodowato – tu pozwoliła sobie na słaby uśmiech, zanim znowu odchrząknęła – Jack miał wiele wad, ale zakrywał je także swoimi zaletami, dając nam odczuć, że perfekcja to tylko maska, którą ludzie codziennie muszą dopracowywać.

Zwróciła się do trumny.

\- Spoczywaj w pokoju, Jack. Świat będzie za tobą tęsknić.

I z tym, zeszła ze sceny.

Ale nawet przemowa nie pomogła jej poczuciu winy, kiedy Emily tępo wpatrywała się w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stała.

* * *

\- Aw, co taka smutna? Wszechświat się nie skończył!

Ten _radosny_ głos.

Ten _cholernie szczęśliwy_ chichot.

Poznałaby go nawet gdyby była głucha.

Z prędkością światła odwróciła się ze swojego miejsca na klifie i wytrzeszczyła oczy, jakby nie wierząc w to, co widziała. Szczerze? W tamtej chwili dziewczyna stwierdziła, że ta wizyta u lekarza była okropnie potrzebna.

\- Wszechiskra? – spytała niedowierzając, kiedy białowłosa usiadła obok niej, huśtając nogami do przodu i w tył.

\- Yhm – mruknęła – Muszę przyznać. Ludzkie ciało jest o wiele łatwiejsze w obsłudze, kiedy faktycznie mogę nim władać – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

Co?

 _Co, co, co, co?_ , takie pytanie krążyły dziewczynie po głowie, kiedy kilkakrotnie mruknęła.

\- Allisa?

\- Ta jedna i jedyna – odezwała się, kiedy blondynka siedziała skołowana.

\- Jakim…To znacz…jak? Co? – zaplątała się, kiedy białowłosa tylko pokręciła z rozbawionym westchnięciem głową.

\- Jak jestem człowiekiem? – podsunęła – Nie jestem nim do końca. Te motylki, o których twoi przyjaciele mówili? To byłam ja.

\- Myślałam, że zginęłaś – przyznała, na powrót patrząc na zachodzące słońce, teraz już przyzwyczajona do dziwnych zjawisk, które działy się wokół niej.

\- Energia nie może zostać zniszczona, może jedynie zmienić swoją postać – odparła ze wzruszeniem ramionami – Ale jestem pewna, że możemy później o tym pogadać. Teraz… - spojrzała na dziewczynę – Może opowiesz mi o tym, jak ty się czujesz?

\- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedź była natychmiastowa.

Wszechiskra parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Och, Brooke. Siedziałam ci w głowie przez lata, myślisz, że nie wiem, że coś się dzieje? – zapytała z udawanym bólem w głosie – No? Gadaj, jestem tutaj dla ciebie. Jesteśmy psiapsiółkami, prawda?

\- Psiapsiółkami? – spytała głucho.

\- Oczywiście! – zaśmiała się – Znamy się dłużej niż ktokolwiek, Brooke. A teraz gadaj, jak się czujesz, po tym, co się stało?

Dziewczyna zmieniła swoją pozycję, nieco niezręcznie się czując.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

- _Nie kłam~_

Wywróciła oczami. Już zapomniała jak irytująca i uparta mogła być, kiedy chciała. A teraz? W ludzkiej formie? Bogowie nad nią, miejcie ją w opiece.

Ale zmarszczyła czoło.

Czuła się dziwniej.

Jakby…jakby po prostu miała jakiś ciężar na swoich barkach i nie był on już od ciągłej obecności Wszechiskry. Czuła się gorzej, nie czuła się tak jak dawniej, muzyka zaczęła ją irytować po pewnym czasie.

Nienawidziła tego.

Ale za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś pytał, dziewczyna robiła krok w tył.

\- Uciekanie od problemów jest wyścigiem, którego nie możesz wygrać, Brooke – odezwała się po chwili, jakby poważna.

Lennox zamrugała.

\- Ty to wymyśliłaś?

\- Nie. Primus – odparła, po czym zachichotała, sprawiając, że dziewczyna znowu westchnęła i odwróciła wzrok, sprawiając, że białowłosa szturchnęła ją w ramię – No dalej, to, co mi powiesz zostanie między nami.

\- Czuję się…brudna – skrzywiła się na dobór słów.

Śmiech został jakby ucięty, kiedy Allisa zamilkła.

\- Jack zawsze był…zawsze był napastliwy, ale on nigdy… - ucięła, chowając głowę w dłoniach – Nigdy nie posunął się do takiego stopnia.

Już nawet nie chodziło jej o to, że to ona pociągnęła za spust.

\- Czytałam, że ludzie po takich sytuacjach powinni z kimś o tym pogadać – wzruszyła ramionami Wszechiskra – Zrobić coś szalonego, zrobić to, co kochają. Zapomnieć o tym na chwilę, a później już jest lepiej.

\- Nigdy nie będzie „lepiej" – syknęła zduszonym głosem.

\- Nie wiesz tego – odparła spokojnie – Myślę, że muszę cię przeprosić. Gdyby nie ja, nie musiałabyś być wplątana w całą tą bezsensowną wojnę. Tu także, nie byłabyś teraz w takim stanie, w jakim jesteś – mruknęła nieco ciszej, nieprzyzwyczajona do takich rzeczy.

Ale Lennox zaskakująco potrząsnęła głowa.

\- Nie przepraszaj – pociągnęła nosem, wstając – Gdyby nie ty, nadal tkwiłabym z nim pod jednym dachem i to…to by zdarzyło się akurat wtedy, kiedy byłam bezbronna.

Allisa podskoczyła w miejscu, idąc koło niej, kiedy zmierzały w stronę ulicy.

Wtedy zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Jak wyjaśnimy tutaj moją obecność? – zapytała w końcu.

Brooke posłała jej zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Co? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie masz żadnej wymówki?

\- Uh…nie?

\- Boże zabij ją…

\- Zabijanie jest karalne.

\- A ja jestem niepełnoletnia, a teraz siedź cicho.

* * *

\- Jeśli mnie zamkną, to będzie twoja wina – mruknęła Allisa, idąc w stronę domu Brooke, kiedy dziewczyna wywróciła oczami,

\- Twoja, panno Motyle Skrzydełka – odezwała się, słońce grzało jej plecy i rzucało ładne światło na ulice – Chociaż…

Stanęła.

Gdzie właściwie szła?

Do jego mieszkania, jego domu, _jego rodziny?_

Nie należała do nich, nie była ich córką.

\- Brooke? – Białowłosa stanęła przed blondynką ze zmarszczonymi brwiami – Co jest?

\- Nie mogę tam wrócić – wymamrotała.

Wspomnienia. Ściany z jego zdjęciami.

Jego twarzy…

\- Ale…

\- Nie mogę! – warknęła ostro i skrzywiła się, kiedy All się cofnęła zdziwiona.

Brooke otuliła się ramionami z wyrazem twarzy jakby ją ktoś zdradził i zamknęła oczy.

Nie. Mogła. Nie zasługiwała na to.

 _Powinnaś nie żyć,_ jej umysł syknął.

Dziewczyna zamrugała skołowana oczami.

Głos,…Ale….ale przecież…

I jej wzrok wylądował na dziewczynie przed nią, może nawet młodszą o rok czy dwa od niej z niewyobrażalnie elektryczno-niebieskimi oczami, takimi jak jej. Włosami i cerze tak bladej jak śnieg, ale rysami twarzy, które jako jedyne zdradzały, że przeżyła więcej lat niż ktokolwiek inny.

Wszechiskra sprawiła, że głos zniknął.

Kiedy zniknęła, on znowu się pojawił.

 _Powinnaś nie żyć, tak samo jak on_ , syczał dalej, _morderczyni!_

Skrzywiła się. Nie mogła tam zostać.

Sięgnęła po komórkę.

\- Najwyraźniej będziemy musieli wymyślić dla ciebie wymówkę szybciej – wymruczała zachrypniętym głosem, sprawiając, że Allisa uniosła do góry brew.

Wbiła znajomy numer i przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha, za bardzo świadoma guli w gardle, jakby panika, która tliła się w środku właśnie tam przebywała.

\- Epps przy telefonie.

\- Wow, jeszcze cię takiego poważnego nie słyszałam – stwierdziła, próbując jakoś się trzymać ostatnich resztek siły – Uh…jesteś…To znaczy, nie masz czasem wolnych pokoi na składzie, co?

Nastała krótka cisza.

\- Co się stało? Nie jesteś w Tranquality?

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Jestem…

\- Brooke…

 _Uh huh, to ten ton,_ pomyślała.

\- Nie…nie mogę wrócić – wymamrotała – Jak nie masz miejsca to nie, znajdziemy sobie inne miejsce, ale mów…

\- My?

Odchrząknęła, spoglądając na nieco zdezorientowaną białowłosą naprzeciwko.

\- Yeah, moja…znajoma?

\- Ty nie masz „znajomych." – stwierdził sucho.

 _To też prawda,_ pomyślała.

\- Znalazłam bezdomną na ulicy – rzuciła na szybko.

\- To jest już bardziej przekonujące – dziewczyna miała odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy… - Ale nie.

Brooke przełknęła gulę w gardle.

\- Słuchaj…naprawdę potrzebuje teraz miejsca do spania, a nie uśmiecha mi się łażenie do fabryki. Wybrałabym się do Jasper'a, ale nie wiem gdzie jest, a mojego strażnika wywiało gdzieś daleko stąd – wzięła głęboki wdech – Ale rozumiem….

\- Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał, jakieś głosy można było usłyszeć po drugiej stronie – Oh, okay. Dobra, zostań tam gdzie jesteś, zaraz będę.

I połączenie zostało zakończone.

Brooke popatrzyła na Wszechiskrę, która spojrzała na nią nieco oburzona.

\- Bezdomna?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie było nic lepszego.

* * *

\- Więc… - pół godziny później, znajdowały się już w środku starego auta, kiedy Epps w końcu się odezwał, patrząc na Allisę siedzącą na tyle – Jak nazywa się osoba, którą Brooke uznała za bezdomną?

Tamta nieco zirytowana na przydomek, który jej dano, wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na blondynkę, która siedziała oparta o szybę.

\- Allisa Sparky – odparła, prostując się i ziewając.

Robert zerknął na nie, po czym znowu na drogę.

\- Serio?

\- Uważasz, że kłamię? – mruknęła zirytowana, nadal nie w humorze na kłótnie.

\- Poznałyśmy się już dawno – dorzuciła, żeby rozluźnić napięcie w powietrzu Allisa, uśmiechając się – Znamy się już od urodzenia.

Tym razem to Lennox posłała jej dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Primus, weź się człowieku ogarnij – wywróciła oczami – Nie musi tego wiedzieć – szczerze, ona także nie musiała.

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- Aw, ale Brooke, nie chcesz żeby wszystkie twoje czarne sekrety wyszły na jaw? – zażartowała, ale blondynka momentalnie miała przed oczami czerwoną plamę z ciałem Jack'a na wierzchu.

\- Nie! – warknęła.

Wszechiskra skrzywiła się.

\- Nie miałam tego na….

\- Nieważne, daj spokój – syknęła – Wiem.

Przez resztę drogi, Brooke się nie odezwała, Allisa nie zachichotała, a Epps tylko zastanawiał się, co się do cholery stało.

* * *

Brooke siedziała owinięta kocem, tępym wzrokiem wpatrując się w kubek z wodą, którą dała jej żona Epps'a i zadrżała.

Wrzuty sumienia nadal miażdżyły jej serce, a ona sama zastanawiała się, co jeszcze utrzymywało ją razem, skoro już przeżyła fakt, że była potworem i ten okropny głosik wrócił, szepcząc jej na każdym kroku okropne rzeczy.

\- Zaskoczyłaś mnie – stwierdził w końcu Robert, siadając obok niej i mrugając, kiedy dziewczyna odskoczyła – Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze zadzwonisz – mruknął, mrużąc oczy i obserwując ją uważniej, kiedy upiła kolejny łyk wody.

\- Nie miałam innego wyboru – wymamrotała, po czym uniosła lekko wzrok – Gdzie Wszech…Allisa? – zapytała.

Epps wskazał głową na schody do góry.

\- Śpi – oznajmił i sięgnął dłonią żeby dotknąć jej dłoni.

Brooke wpatrywała się w nią tylko na sekundę, po czym szybko ją cofnęła, trzymając przy piersi, jakby ją oparzył, mamrocząc ciche przeprosiny.

I więcej nie uniosła wzroku, nie widząc zmartwionego, ale ciekawego spojrzenia, które zostało w jej stronę rzucone.

* * *

-…sprawa Jack'a Williams'a nadal pozostaje niewyjaśniona – mówiła kobieta w telewizji, sprawiając, że widzący po raz pierwszy wiadomości Jasper zatrzymał się na progu, oczy okropnie szerokie - …Emily Williams potwierdza, że śledztwo zostanie zamknięte, mimo krążących wokoło plotek i teorii…

Mrugając zaskoczony, nie zauważył nawet, że stał w pokoju rekreacyjnym. Pełnym Autobotów.

\- Jasper?

Chłopak niemal podskoczył i zwrócił głowę w stronę głosu.

\- Czego? – warknął.

Lennox zmarszczył czoło, kiwając na telewizor.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym?

O śmierci? _Tak._

Ale o tym, że nie złapano zabójcy? _Nie._

Zmarszczył czoło.

Jack został postrzelony, zginął na miejscu, nie było żadnych świadków. Nie żeby się tym przejmował, chciał jego śmierci dłużej niż swojej matki, ale…

I nagle jakby dostał w twarz.

Kto go ostatni mógł widzieć? Kto zachowywał się dziwniej niż zwykle?

Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie widział?

\- Taa – odparł i ocknął się na tyle, żeby zmrużyć oczy, kiedy mu się coś przypomniało – Chciałeś mnie widzieć, tak?

Mężczyzna zamrugał.

\- Ach, tak, racja – odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia – Jazz! Możesz?

Lennox westchnął, kierując się z nimi oba w stronę jego biura, niemal modląc się żeby tym razem coś im wypadło, bo nie zapowiadało się, żeby nie wyszedł z tego znudzony.

W końcu w gabinecie, chłopak oparł się o biurko, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco, na co nieco skrępowany William odchrząknął.

\- Wiesz, że nie jesteś tutaj oficjalnie częścią NEST, tak?

Szatyn nieco się wyprostował, kiwając głową.

\- Generał Morshower dowiedział się o twojej obecności i niestety nie był z tego zadowolony – popatrzył na sabotażystę – Zlikwidował także informacje na temat tego, że miałeś podopiecznego.

Srebrnowłosy zmrużył oczy, kiedy Jasper wzruszył ramionami.

\- I co z tego?

Tamten przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie jesteś już częścią NEST, tu także nie możesz przebywać na terenie placówki, czyli w bazie.

Czując dziwne kłucie w sercu, uniósł do góry brew.

\- I co z tego? – powtórzył – Nie miałem tu zostać wieczność.

Tym razem major spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- I nic cię to nie rusza?

Jass prychnął.

\- Gościu, wychowałem się na zasadach gdzie nie było czegoś takiego jak przywiązanie. Spodziewałem się tego, co dało mi więcej czasu na adaptację – wzruszył ramionami, po czym zmierzył ich wzrokiem – To nie tak, że chcieliście mnie tutaj od tak.

\- A jak niby? Dla zabawy? – zapytał Jazz.

\- Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która przygarnęła mnie tylko, dlatego, że zrobiło jej się mnie żal – odparł z pogardą – Tacy jak ja nie mają takiego szczęścia.

Gdyby tylko to cholerne kłucie przestało się objawiać…

\- Tacy jak ty…?  
\- Zepsuci – kolejne wzruszenie ramionami – Bezużyteczni, zużyci. Nazwij to jak chcesz, to i tak nie zmienia faktu.

\- A co z Brooke?

\- Co z nią?

Lennox poprawił się w swoim fotelu.

\- Jej także na tobie nie zależy? Albo tylko, dlatego, że zostałeś tak poharatany przez życie?

Odwrócił wzrok.

Brooke zależało.

Oczywiście, że jej zależało. Sama była tak poobijana, że wiedziała, kiedy się wtrącać do czyjegoś życia, a kiedy nie.

\- To co innego – odparł.

\- Innego jak?

Jasper warknął coś pod nosem.

\- Czego wy chcecie? Nie możecie się pozbyć problemu, bo was sumienie gryzie? – zapytał zgryźliwie, na co Jazz wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie jesteśmy twoimi wrogami.

\- Przyjaciółmi także nie – odgryzł się.

\- Możemy być rodziną.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak rodzina – syknął, kiedy tamten stanął mu centralnie przed nosem, niemal wchodząc w jego twarz.

\- Tylko, dlatego, że wasza była do bani, nie znaczy, że my też będziemy – stwierdził sucho, po czym wyszczerzył się – Po za tym, nie myśl sobie, że tak po prostu odpuścimy. Informujemy cię tylko, że władze mają z tobą problemy, nie, że ty nim jesteś.

Jasper zmarszczył czoło, zbity z pantałyku.

\- Co?

\- To, co słyszałeś – odparł radośnie – Nie zostawiamy cię. Tylko…przenosimy.

Tamten zamrugał, kręcąc głową.

Dlaczego jego życie stało się tak skomplikowane?

I pomyśleć, że to wszystko stało się przez _jedną_ głupią wycieczkę.


	29. Revelations

\- …co z tego? Mój tatuś nie żyje! – Brooke zwróciła głowę w stronę telewizora i zmarszczyła czoło, patrząc na znajomą twarz – A teraz przecz, nie chcę was widzieć!

 _Co…?,_ pomyślała, siadając prościej, _dlaczego nadal wałkują tą sprawę?_

\- Proszę o natychmiastowe opuszczenie mojej posesji – Emily nagle została zaatakowana pytaniami – Zaraz wezwę policję, proszę odejść.

Blondynka oparła się bardziej o oparcie.

Gdybyś go nie zabiła, nie byłoby tego, stwierdził głosik, nie miałyby problemu, a teraz? Popatrz na siebie. MORDERCZYNI!

Wzdrygnęła się, sprawiając, że Allisa natychmiastowo wyłączyła telewizor, patrząc na nią skrzywiona.

\- Zapomną o tym – powiedziała cicho.

 _ZDRAJCZYNI!_

Brooke pokręciła głową.

Może powinna była się wydać? Może powinna była zginąć razem z nim? Może…

\- Brooke! Chcesz sałatki?

Wewnętrzne myśli zostały po raz kolejny przerwane i blondynka nie zastanawiając się, wstała i zwróciła się w kierunku kuchni.

\- Idziesz?

Allisa po raz ostatni popatrzyła na pilot w ręce, po czym również wstała.

* * *

Lennox odłożyła talerz, wstając już żeby go umyć, kiedy został on jednak przechwycony przez ciemnoskórą kobietę, która tylko posłała jej uśmiech.

\- Goście nie sprzątają – oznajmiła śpiewnie.

Brooke uwielbiała jej głos, a kiedy Monica zaczynała śpiewać? Marzyła o tym, żeby taka matka kładła ją, co noc do snu.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła w dół.

Gdyby w ogóle miała matkę, oczywiście…

\- Aw, to znaczy, że nie muszę sprzątać? – jakiś nowy głos zapytał, wchodząc do pomieszczenia razem z Epps'em, kiedy Monica wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie, Will, ty akurat musisz – oznajmiła.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Ja też jestem…

\- Ty tu praktycznie mieszkasz – ucięła go.

\- Hej, Brooke też – dodał Robert.

\- Tak, ale mnie lubi – rzuciła Lennox, wyłącznie z refleksu, kiedy ktoś o niej mówił, po czym puściła oczko do kobiety obok – Prawda?

\- Oczywiście – zaśmiała się, po czym zwróciła do reszty – Możecie usiąść w salonie, All i Brooke dosiądą się do was później.

Zdezorientowana, Allisa uniosła twarz znad miski z jedzeniem.

\- Ale mówiła pani, że goście nie sprzątają – powiedziała niemal ze skomleniem.

Brooke zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Ach, tak, ale – kobieta szturchnęła dziewczynę w ramie – tu nie chodzi o sprzątanie. Raczej o wasze ciuchy. Potrzebujecie nowych, a teraz skoro Brooke i ty praktycznie z nami mieszkacie…

\- Woah, hej, ale ja nie zostaje tutaj na zawsze – odezwała się.

\- Coś nie tak z moimi ciuchami?

Brooke spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

Allisa popatrzyła na nią zaniepokojona.

\- Są stare – odezwała się ze wzruszeniem ramionami.

Blondynka walnęła głową w stół.

Lubiła stare rzeczy.

\- Ale…ale ja nie mam pieniędzy. All też nie ma – spojrzała na ciemnoskórą jeszcze raz z nadzieją, że się tamta złamie, ale ona tylko prychnęła.

\- Dlatego bierzemy kartę kredytową Robbie'ego – pomachała nią w powietrzu kilka razy, po czym schowała do portfela – Nie martwcie się dziewczynki, damy sobie radę.

\- EJ! DLACZEGO NIE UŻYJESZ SWOJEJ KARTY DLA ODMIANY? – zawołał z salonu jej mąż, na co wywróciła oczami.

\- Cóż, kobiecie nie wypada płacić – odparła, jakby to odpowiadało na każde pytanie na świecie.

Brooke parsknęła rozbawiona.

Allisa patrzyła na nich jakoś dziwnie.

* * *

\- Nie lubię takich bluzek – stwierdziła Brooke, krzywiąc się na ostatni sklep w którym miały zawitać – Ani spodni.

Monica popatrzyła na nią zirytowana.

\- To jaki sklep proponujesz? – zapytała, na co Allisa zaśmiała się i wskazała na sklep z ubraniami wojskowymi – Co? Taki? – uniosła do góry brew.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Najwygodniejszy – mruknęła.

Kobieta wzniosła oczy do góry, po czym odsunęła się i popatrzyła na zegarek.

\- Masz piętnaście minut – oświadczyła – Przynajmniej trzy komplety ubrań, albo sama wybiorę ci…

\- Halo!? Pani Williams!?

Brooke zatrzymała się w pół kroku, oczy niewyobrażalnie szerokie i spojrzała spanikowana na Monicę, która zamrugała zdezorientowana. I dokładnie sekundę później, blondynka została otoczona reporterami z niemal każdej strony.

\- Panienka wie….

\- Co to miało…?

\- Czy wie pani coś na temat…?

\- Panno Williams, proszę odpowiedzieć!

\- Czy zabiła Pani Jacka Williams'a, swojego ojca i sławnego prawnika?

Dziewczyna zbladła.

Pokręciła głową, starając się nadążyć za każdym słowem jakie zostało wypowiedziane, jednocześnie krzywiąc się na hałas.

\- Panno William…

\- Lennox! – przekrzyczała ich wszystkich – Nazywam się Brooke Lennox i Jack _nigdy_ nie był. Moim. Ojcem! – warknęła, zamykając ich wszystkich.

I znowu.

\- Ale czy to prawda? – jakaś czarnowłosa zbliżyła do niej mikrofon – Czy zabiła panienka Jack'a?

Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby.

\- Właśnie! Czy plotki są prawdziwe? Jest pani…

Brooke wytrzeszczyła oczy, kiedy któryś z paparazzi dotknął jej ramienia i sprawił, że nieco została odepchnięta.

 _Nie…nie, dotykajcie mnie!_

Było za dużo ludzi, każdy się o nią ocierał, każdy dotyk ją palił, jakby za chwilę miała zostać zgnieciona. Momentalnie jakby znowu była pod Jack'iem, bezbronna, słaba…sama.

Te okropnie zielone oczy…

Wyrwała się z tłumu, trzęsąc się i obejmując, kiedy przerażona spojrzała na kamery skierowane w jej stronę. Flesze w jej oczy sprawiły, że musiała zamrugać.

Monica popatrzyła na nią wraz z Allisą i wtedy Brooke wydusiła z siebie szloch, szybko wybiegając z korytarza, kierując się do najbliższego wyjścia. Wszystko było za głośno, potrzebowała spokoju.

Dysząc wpadła jednak do łazienki, zamykając się w jednej z kabin i siadając, chowając jednocześnie głowę w dłonie, starając się uspokoić.

 _Morderczyni…_ , zdradliwy szept przeszył jej umysł, kiedy jęknęła.

Jeden wdech, drugi, trzeci, czwarty…

Przy dwudziestym zaczęła się uspokajać.

Przy trzydziestym tylko wydychała powietrze.

Czterdziesty wybił, kiedy ktoś wszedł do toalety.

Dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę, zamykając oczy.

 _Proszę…przestań….,_ wyszeptała w głowie.

Głos już się nie odezwał.

* * *

\- _She's the girl in the corner, she's the girl nobody loved_ – śpiewała cicho, skulona na chodniku w czasie ulewy - _She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down._

Zamknęła oczy.

\- Myślałam, że już nie zejdę na niższy poziom beznadziejności – mruknęła cicho do siebie, gardło nadal zachrypnięte po tym, co się stało.

Nie wiedziała, gdzie dokładnie są Monica i Allisa. Jedynie, że poszły jej szukać. Kto wie, może się poddały? Albo nadal szukają? Nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby dawno przestały. W końcu zaczynało robić się ciemno.

Nagle, przestało padać.

Brooke otworzyła zaskoczona oczy i spojrzała w górę, widząc…

Spód parasola.

Popatrzyła w bok.

\- Nie płacę za twoje lekarstwa jak się przeziębisz – stwierdził czarnowłosy, dając jej znajomą kurtkę – Szczerze, powinnaś ją zatrzymać – wskazał na nią.

Brooke teraz dopiero orientując się, że zrobiło jej się lodowato, założyła ją i zerknęła na niego.

\- Co? – warknął.

Tylko się na niego gapiła.

\- Wiesz, prawda?

Barricade prychnął.

\- Nie – syknął – I wiem, że mi nie powiesz, więc nawet nie pytam.

Parsknęła.

\- Taa – zgodziła się – Pewnie nie.

Minęła chwila ciszy.

Nawet na chwilę nie przestawało padać. Brooke nawet zastanawiała się czy czasem nie zapowiadało się na prawdziwą burzę, ale tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miało to dla niej żadnego znaczenia.

\- Co się stało?

Na jej twarzy pojawił się słaby cień uśmiechu.

\- A więc pytasz?

Prychnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Jestem twoim strażnikiem, Brooke – _uh huh, imię, czyli jest poważny,_ pomyślała, wdychając zapach pożyczonego nakrycia – Chcąc czy nie chcąc.

Odwróciła głowę.

Nienawidziła tego.

Że tak o tym mówił, jakby to było kolejne zadanie, kolejna misja, której nie chciał przyjąć. Bolało. W pewnym sensie, takie słowa, taka świadomość, tylko sprawiła, że jeszcze bardziej skuliła się w sobie.

\- Nie mogę… - ucięła, słysząc, że prycha ostro.

\- Nie możesz? Czy nie chcesz? – wstał zirytowany, woda natychmiastowo zaczęła po niej spływać – Jesteś albo nędznym tchórzem albo niczym więcej niż żałosnym insektem do wysługiwania się.

Zacisnęła zęby.

\- Nie jestem….

\- A może marionetką? Powiedz, znowu ulegasz komuś, bo jest większy od ciebie? Przestraszyłaś się….? _Żałosne_ , Człowieku.

Zadrżała. Tym razem jednak nie z zimna.

\- Nie…

\- Więc? No dalej, czekam. Co jest tak okropnego, że….

Bolało. Piekło. To co trzymała w sobie, jakby słowa, które chciały wyjść paliły, ale jednocześnie nie mogła ich wypowiedzieć, bo za bardzo wżerały jej się w gardło. Jakby te dwa słowa, dwa cholerne słowa, były za dużo i wtedy…wtedy…

\- Zabiłam go!

Krzyk. Zdławiony krzyk napływem nowych, wściekłych łez, sprawiający, że zamknęła oczy, drżąc, nie chcąc zobaczyć nienawiści w jego własnych.

 _Morderczyni…_ , szept przeszedł przez jej głowę.

Chciała to z siebie wydrzeć, wbijała paznokcie w klatkę piersiową, szloch nie dawał jej dojść do słowa, nieważne jak bardzo chciała błagać ich wszystkich o wybaczenie. Tylko szum deszczu i okazjonalny odgłos pioruna był słyszalny, kiedy siedziała skulona.

W końcu, po kilku minutach, które jakby trwały wieczność chociaż _wiedziała_ , że były minutami, ktoś naprzeciwko niej ukucnął i minęła chwila, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że przecież przed nią stałą tylko jedna osoba.

Kolejny, bolesny szloch, który próbowała ukryć, zachować tą małą cząstkę godności, tego, że nie jest słaba, ale nie mogła. Te słowa za bardzo piekły. Chciała je wykrzyczeć, bo może to zgasiłoby te okropne wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Brooke – złapał jej nadgarstki, nie zwracając na to, że próbowała je zabrać i niemal obedrzeć się ze skóry – Brooke, posłuchaj…

Kręciła głową.

 _Nazwał mnie imieniem…,_ pomyślała, chociaż ta myśl została zgubiona tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że teraz zasługiwała swój przydomek bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w jego oczach.

\- Przestań! – warknął w końcu.

Okay, czyli łagodne metody nie działały.

Czarnowłosy w końcu przeklął do siebie, pociągając ją ostro do siebie i objął, upewniając się, że jej dłonie są z dala od jakiejkolwiek części jej ciała, którą mogła zranić. Zaczęła się szarpać, jakby chciała w jednej chwili nadać im jak najwięcej dystansu.

Jeśli było coś, czego Barricade dowiedział się na początku ich znajomości to, to, że blondynka absolutnie nienawidziła, kiedy dotykał ją ktoś nieznajomy. Dowodem na to były liczne bójki w szkole. Tym razem jednak, coś było inaczej. Teraz jakby nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że próbuje się od niego odsunąć. Albo jakby chęć bycia jak najdalej od każdego była tym razem silniejsza od niej.

\- Sh… - jeszcze nigdy nie pomyślał, że do tego dojdzie, że będzie musiał uspokajać jakieś ludzkie dziecko…nastolatka, jeden pies – Shh….

Nadal się szarpała.

Westchnął.

Ciche słowa po cybertrońsku zaczął wyszeptywać dopiero po chwili, gładząc jej włosy i upewniając się, że wie, że tutaj jest, nieważne jak to brzmiało. Mimo wcześniejszej desperackiej szarpaniny, Brooke tym razem nie próbowała uciec. Jakby próbowała wsłuchać się jeszcze bardziej to, co mówił.

Naprawdę zastanawiał się czasem, czy nie rozumie ich narodowego języka.

\- Candy… - wychrypiała nagle.

\- Ugh, ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Nie nazywaj mnie tak – mruknął pod nosem, ale popatrzył na nią w dół, teraz dopiero orientując się, że jest mniej więcej o głowę od niej wyższy – Okay?

Potrząsnęła głową.

Barricade poprawił jej kurtkę, patrząc na to jak była założona jak oceniająca matka dziecko, które zrobiło coś nie tak.

\- Ca…

\- Cicho – syknął, po czym jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał, ale tylko odrobinę – Porozmawiamy później. Kiedy będziesz bardziej stabilna.

Brooke prychnęła słabo.

\- Mówisz, że jestem niestabilna – wymamrotała.

Zmarszczył na nią czoło.

\- Miałaś być cicho – przypomniał ostro.

Lennox tylko wywróciła mentalnie oczami.

* * *

Piłka nożna.

Grali…w _piłkę nożną._

Jasper zamrugał zaskoczony, nadal nieprzyzwyczajony do pomysłu, że będzie z nimi żył przez kilka tygodni. Pod jednym dachem. Sami.

Minęły tylko dwa dni. Dwa. A zdążyli sobie urządzić już mecz koszykówki, piłki ręcznej i tenisa….no, tenis im nie wyszedł, i teraz piłki nożnej.

W każdym meczu, Jasper po prostu stał i patrzył, nie wiedząc, co i jak robić. Nie był typem, który wskakiwał i grał jakby był do tego urodzony. Och, nie. Nie bez powodu trzymał się na uboczu. Lata u – jak się okazało – Jack'a Williams'a zrobiły swoje. Nadal słyszał te jęki i krzyki i myśl, że Brooke mogła skończyć tak samo…

\- Hej! Lennox!

\- Ugh – wymamrotał pod nosem, unosząc wzrok, który najwyraźniej wcześniej spuścił – O co chodzi?

Jazz podrzucił piłkę w powietrzu, reszta grupy piła aktualnie wodę, jakby ignorując fakt, że holoformy tak naprawdę tak dużo jej nie potrzebowały.

\- Chcesz zagrać? – małe, niewinne pytanie, a Jasper i tak wywrócił oczami, krzyżując ramiona – Hej, ja tylko pytam! – dodał, widząc jego wzrok.

Lennox wypuścił zirytowany powietrze z płuc, odwracając głowę.

Może… może odrobinę chciał być częścią grupy, a piłka nożna wydawała się zachęcająca, ale nie pasował do nich.

Nawet jego rozum mu to podpowiadał.

Serce nigdy nie liczyło się do jego decyzji. Za długo na nim polegał i się zawiódł, żeby jedno pragnienie zniszczyło mu znowu życie.

\- Nie jesteś typem sportowca?

Jass podskoczył, patrząc z wyrzutem obok.

\- Wal się – mruknął sucho, masując miejsce gdzie znajdywało się jego serce.

Jazz wyszczerzył się do przybysza, machając mu radośnie.

\- Przyszedłeś z dobrymi news'ami? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej – Czy się za nami stęskniłeś?

Prowl potrząsnął głową.

\- Optimus zarządził przerwę – poinformował niezadowolony – Zamierza sam się zająć sprawą Jasper'a w czasie, kiedy my mamy, jak to powiedział, odpocząć.

Sabotażysta uśmiechnął się wesoło.

\- Aw, czyli mamy czas dla siebie – rzucił mu piłkę i tylko dzięki wojennym refleksom, Prowl ją złapał, po czym do razu odrzucił.

\- Nie zamierzam brać udziału w waszych gierkach – odparł sucho, od razu się odwracając – Gdyby ktoś chciałby mnie znaleźć, będę w mieszkaniu.

Jasper prychnął na minę swojego, nadal, strażnika.

* * *

\- Tysiące gier – mruczał pod nosem zirytowany – Tysiące płyt z muzyką, tysiące książek, a ja nadal nic nie znalazłem.

Usiadł na kanapie, wywracając oczami na hałas na dworze.

To…było naprawdę dziwne życie. Prościej było kiedy żył na ulicy, wtedy przynajmniej nie musiał się przejmować czy będzie miał do czego wracać.

\- Znudzony?

Westchnął, czując jak mu serce przyśpieszyło na nagły głos.

\- Możesz być głośniejszy kiedy chodzisz? – zapytał ostro.

Prowl tylko wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, siadając naprzeciwko niego i wyciągając własną książkę, już więcej się nie odzywając się więcej przez dłuższy czas. Jasper wywrócił znowu oczami, prychając do siebie i krzyżując ramiona.

\- Więc kim ona jest? – zapytał w końcu Taktyk.

Lennox nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Kto?

\- Osoba o której mówiła młoda Brooke – wyjaśnił spokojnie – Zanim zniknęła na czas walki z Decepticon'ami w Mission City.

Szatyn zamarzł w miejscu, czekoladowe oczy wpatrywały się w mężczyznę przez dosyć dużą ilość czasu zanim syknął:

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

\- To zwykłe pytanie – oznajmił – Jestem jedynie ciekawy.

\- Ciekawość zabiła kota – odezwał się szorstko.

\- Satysfakcja zwróciła mu życie.

Jasper wydał z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk, odwracając głowę.

Nope. _Nada._ Nigdy w życiu. Nie.

Nie zamierzał dzielić się tym aspektem swojego dawnego życia. Jeśli ten baran myślał, że sobie….

\- To pomogłoby nam znaleźć rodziców Brooke – dodał jeszcze.

Jasper zmrużył groźnie oczy, wstając powoli.

\- Po co? Nienawidzi ich – stwierdził zirytowany – Nie wtrącajcie się w sprawy, które was w ogóle nie dotyczą.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie jesteś nawet trochę ciekawy, co i jak? Dlaczego to wszystko tak się potoczyło?

\- Nie – warknął – Nie rozgrzebuje śmieci. Nie jestem ciekawy z natury.

Prowl uniósł na niego wzrok.

\- A Brooke?

\- Przestańcie ją we wszystko wplątywać! – syknął, powstrzymując się od kopnięcia w stół – Nienawidzi ich! Gardzi nimi. Myślisz, że dlaczego sama nigdy nie zaczęła ich szukać? Nie są tego warci.

\- To jej rodzina – zmarszczył lekko czoło.

\- To ty tak myślisz – syknął, otwierając usta, żeby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy Jazz wszedł do pokoju, trzymając coś w dłoni.

\- Uh, list do ciebie – podał go, marszcząc czoło, kiedy Jasper wzniósł oczy do góry, niemal wyszarpując go, kiedy Jazz spojrzał zdezorientowany na Prowl'a – A jego co ugryzło?

Prowl uniósł do góry brew, po czym popatrzył na chłopaka, który tylko wpatrywał się w pierwszy akapit listu jakby mu oznajmił, że umiera. Samo zaprzeczenie na jego twarzy było wystarczające, żeby oboje zaczęli się zastanawiać, o co dokładnie chodzi.

\- Ten wasz plan chyba nie działa – stwierdził ostro – Jeśli byli w stanie wysłać do mnie…to coś – stwierdził obrzydzony.

Sabotażysta zamrugał.

\- To….kto wysłał ten list? Jedyne, co było napisane to jakiś „Wright" czy coś, ale nie kojarzę nikogo takiego.

\- Blythe – mruknął.

\- Co?

\- Blythe, nie Wright – wywrócił oczami – To coś – pomachał mu kartką przed nosem – Wysłała…wysłali Daniel i Piper Blythe. Najwyraźniej doszło do nich, że Jack został zabity – dodał z pogardą – Szybko, nie ma co.

Prowl odłożył książkę.

\- A kim oni są?

\- Cóż, teoretycznie pytanie powinno być „byli" – wymamrotał zirytowany – Uznano, że nie żyją kilka lat temu. Zniknęli bez śladu.

\- Kim oni byli? – powtórzył pytanie Jazz, krzyżując ręce, kiedy Jasper rozerwał papier na drobne części i wrzucił do ognia.

- _Nikim_. I nikim pozostaną – warknął, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Pięknie.

Po prostu pięknie.

Jego życie po prostu kochało robić mu takie psikusy. Raz. Jeden. Cholerny. Raz, kiedy właściwie zaczynał czuć się lepiej, musieli się znowu pojawić. Było….było lepiej. Był tak blisko bycia sobą. No, bardziej niż lata temu i…i nagle to?

Jakiś chory żart. To musiał być jakiś chory żart, nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Ludzie sobie od tak nie zmartwychwstają.

Jasper spiorunował wzrokiem najbliższe auto.

Albo może i tak.


	30. Disappointment

Spotkać się? _SPOTKAĆ?_

Byli albo tak samo głupi jak wtedy albo niewyobrażalnie stuknięci, jeśli myśleli, że po tych wszystkich latach męczarni chciałby się z nimi spotkać. Po wszystkim, co się stało, po tym jak zabrali mu wolność, jak zabili Mary.

Jasper nie zamierzał sobie od tak opuścić swojego życia tylko dlatego…dlatego, że para GŁUPCÓW, postanowiła nadrobić to, co straciła. Powinni być martwi, powinni zostać takimi, jak ich ogłoszono.

Nie wracać.

Nie psuć…nie psuć _tego_ …co miał w tamtej chwili.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w końcu, piorunując wzrokiem płot i pola za nim. W końcu, czując rozpierający żal, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zawód był za duży, cierpnie zbyt mocne, dusiło go w środku.

Kopnął w ogrodzenie. Silne deski wytrzymały atak mimo siły uderzenie, ale Jasper chciał zobaczyć jak coś się niszczy, jak coś się wali. Coś, poza jego życiem, poza tym, co znał. Coś innego.

Klatka piersiowa jakby próbowała się zmniejszyć, oddychanie stawało się trudniejsze kiedy zacisnął dłonie na drewnie przed nim, zaciskając oczy oraz palce tak, aż mu knykcie pobielały.

 _Nie panikuj,_ pomyślał, _tylko nie panikuj._

Grymas pozostał, kiedy zadrżał po raz pierwszy.

 _Oddychaj_ , polecił sobie, _po prostu oddychaj, nie ma ich tutaj._

Właśnie, nie było ich, to był cały problem. Gdyby jeszcze chciał się z nimi spotkać, wybaczyć, zobaczyć i spytać: dlaczego? Ale nie. Zamiast tego, nienawiść nawiedziła jego cały umysł i serce.

To oni byli powodem tego wszystkiego.

To przez nich trafił do laboratorium; To przez nich patrzył jak inni w męczarniach umierali; To przez nich wychowywał się w przełożeniu, że nigdy nie zobaczy światła dziennego; Że żył w przekonaniu, że każdy dotyk wywoływał kolejną falę bólu; To przez nich Mary zginęła.

To wszystko było ich winą.

Nienawidził ich, gardził nimi, sama myśl o nich wywoływała u niego odruchy wymiotne.

Wdech.

Wydech.

I tak dalej i tak dalej, dopóki zawroty głowy nie zniknęły, a on sam nie czuł się jakby zaraz miał się zwinąć w kulkę i nigdy nie wychodzić do ludzi.

* * *

Wgapiała się w kopertę przez dobre kilka minut.

Barricade nawet nie komentował jej zachowania, kiedy usiadła blada na kanapie zamiast wyjaśniać to, o czym wcześniej praktycznie krzyczała.

Bo…Bo tego… _Ona…nie…_

Ale litery jakby patrzyły się na nią, szydząc z niej, kiedy próbowała zastanowić się czy czasem jej mózg nie płatał jej figli i może nie poprzestawiał liter.

Jednak nie. Były wyraźnie napisane, eleganckim pismem.

Nie chciało być inaczej.

 _'James Lennox'_

Lennox.

Jak ona.

Jak William.

 _ **Lennox.**_

W czasie kiedy jej mózg próbował przetworzyć to, co się działo, jej dłonie jakby same postanowiły rozerwać kopertę ze szykowanego papieru.

Przełknęła ślinę, oczy przejechały po pierwszej linijce i…

…przystanęła.

Bo w tamtej chwili…w tamtej chwili, to nie było możliwe.

 _NIE._ _BYŁO._

Czy…czy ludzie…?

I…I Jasper, ale…

\- Brooke?

Potrząsnęła zdenerwowana głową, zaciskając zęby i wyciągając telefon, od razu wykręcając znajomy numer, przystawiając słuchawkę do ucha, przy okazji wstając i wychodząc z pomieszczenia w którym się znajdowała na bardziej prywatny teren.

Jeden sygnał, drugi.

\- Dalej, odbierz – syknęła.

Absurd.

Żałosne.

Takie słowa mogła Brooke użyć gdyby chciała określić to, co chcieli zrobić.

\- Co? – warknął ktoś w słuchawkę.

\- Weź się ogarnij, Jasper – odwarknęła sucho – I powiedz, że też dostałeś list.

Nastąpiła pauza, jedynie dyszenie po drugiej stronie było słyszalne kiedy chłopak przetrawił sobie to, co czym mówiła.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Też dostałam.

Kolejna cisza.

\- Chcą się spotkać – stwierdził,

\- Wiem.

Blondynka czekała cierpliwie, serce jej się boleśnie ściskało, bo coś po prostu nie było w porządku, coś było źle. COŚ było nie tak.

Przez siedemnaście cholernych lat nigdy nie chcieli się skontaktować. Przez ten czas Brooke przeszłą przez piekło, wyszła z niego i wpełzła w kolejne. Nie pisała się na nagłe…zloty rodzinne.

\- Nie idę.

Prychnęła.

\- Myślisz, że ja idę?

\- Nie chcesz? – zadrwił – To nie było twoje marzenie? Dowiedzieć się dlaczego cię zostawili? Nie chciałaś mieć rodziny?

\- A ty nie jesteś ciekawy?

\- Nie – parsknął – Znałem ich. Odwrócili się ode mnie. Uciekli. Nie chcę patrzeć na te ich obrzydliwe twarze po raz kolejny i widzieć nic więcej tylko ich zawiedzenie mną – wypluł jak klątwę, przez cały czas mając jad w swoim głosie.

Brooke na chwilę spauzowała, wyczuwając w jego głosie coś, co kryło się pod całą tą złością.

\- Nie musisz iść sam – stwierdziła – Wiem, że się boisz.

\- Nie boję się – żachnął się.

\- Znam cię – zaśmiała się sucho – Znam siebie.

\- Nie jestem tobą, Księżniczko.

\- Ani ja tobą, Jass.

Blondynka spojrzała na papier w dłoni z adresem napisanym wielkimi literami. Dane potrzebne do skontaktowania się. Ich wyznanie, które jednocześnie znaczyło dla niej nic więcej niż jak puste słowa wypowiedziane tyle razy w jej życiu. Kłamstwa.

\- Nienawidzę ich – powiedział w końcu.

\- Masz szanse powiedzieć im to w twarz – odezwała się ze swoim poczuciem humoru – Wierz mi, ja zamierzam dokładnie to powiedzieć.

\- Więc idziesz – to nawet nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie.

\- Wolę to niż rozmowę z Candy'm.

Jasper milczał przez długi czas.

\- Dobra – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tryumfująco.

\- Świetnie – przeciągnęła to słowo, gniotąc list i chowając go do kieszeni spodni – Spotkamy się za góra dwadzieścia minut. Przyjadę.

Połączenie zostało zakończone.

Brooke popatrzyła na drzwi.

Teraz tylko został Barricade.

* * *

\- Ty też nic nie wiesz?

\- A żeby.

Jazz wymienił się spojrzeniami z Barricade'em, opierając się razem z nim o czarno białego mustanga i białe porsche, nie odrywając wzroku od dwójki kilka metrów od nich, dyskutujących coś bardzo zaciekle.

W pewnej chwili Cade westchnął.

\- Wiem dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowywała – powiedział w końcu cicho, tak żeby ich nie usłyszeli.

Jazz zamrugał za swoimi kawałkiem szkła, odwracając się na sekundę w jego stronę, po czym znowu na parę, kiedy zauważył, że tamten na niego nie patrzy.

\- Więc?

\- Więc miałem z nią teraz porozmawiać – stwierdził sucho – Ale nagle wyskoczyła z tym wyjazdem. Więc – okropnie czerwone oczy jakby zabłysły – Nie wiesz,co tu się do cholery dzieje?

Sabotażysta wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jedynie, że dostał jakiś list – odparł – Nic więcej.

\- List?

Jazz po raz kolejny na niego spojrzał, kiedy jego głos wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany niż wcześniej, ale zanim coś powiedział, doszedł do ich uszu niski odgłos. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowali się, że dochodził od Jasper'a.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – syknęła.

\- Ty teoretycznie nim jesteś – odparował.

Brooke zmrużyła oczy.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego zniknęli czy nie?

\- Nie chcę – warknął, po czy odwrócił głowę, palce nerwowo zaciskały się na ramionach, a oddech nieco przyśpieszył – Ty chcesz. Nie puszczę cię samej.

Uniosła do góry brew.

Jasne. A ona była Królową Anglii. Czy on na serio myślał, że nie wiedziała o tym ciągłym strachu? Tym, który pozostaje w piersi przez lata od kiedy zostaje się porzuconym? Że kiedy tylko zbliży się do jednej osoby, obawia się kolejnego odrzucenia? Jeśli Jasper myślał, że nie wiedziała co czuł, to był jeszcze większym idiotą niż wtedy.

Zawsze tak było.

To ją stawiał na pierwszym miejscu.

Nie chciał czegoś zrobić, ale robił to dla niej. Tak to u nich działało.

Właśnie dlatego Jasper nazywał się Lennox, a nie Blythe. I dlatego Brooke zamierzała pojechać do swoich rodziców jak i do jego, zważając na to, że mieszkali najwyraźniej pod tym samym adresem. Jasper stawiał ją na pierwszym miejscu, robił coś czego nie chciał. Nadszedł czas żeby sama zrobiła to samo.

\- To ustalone – odezwała się oschle, idąc w stronę swojego strażnika – Dalej, trzeba im powiedzieć.

Chłopak zamrugał zdenerwowany.

\- Co? Chyba sobie jaja robisz!

\- Nie _TO_ – wywróciła oczami – Chodzi o adres.

\- Och. – wymsknęło mu się, a jego wyraz twarzy lekko się uspokoił.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

Może jednak powinien był się bardziej na to przygotować. Chociaż była świadoma tego jak to wszystko może się potoczyć.

\- Jaki kierunek? – pierwszy odezwał się Jazz, odpychając się od swojego pojazdu i dematerializując swój holoform, od razu otwierając drzwi i podjeżdżając do swojego podopiecznego.

Barricade zrobił to samo.

Obaj wsiedli, radio zostało włączone, znak, że była pomiędzy nimi łączność.

\- Brooke?

Dziewczyna znała ten ton głosu. To był ten moment, kiedy Jasper zwijał się w środku z bólu i próbował to ukryć, siedząc cicho, bo wiedział, że jakby odezwał się za dużo, głos by mu się załamał.

Westchnęła cicho, wygodnie opierając się o siedzenie.

\- Colorado, Arizona – powiedziała – Jak już tam będziemy to znajdę drogę.

\- To osiem godzin stąd, co takiego może być tak ważnego?

Brooke wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Hej **,** _Candy_ – radio za każdym razem migało, kiedy się odzywał – Masz ochotę na wyzwanie?

Silnik Porsche głośno zaryczał.

\- Zależy jakie.

Blondynka niemal wytrzeszczyła sama oczy na kolejne zdanie.

\- Co powiesz na skrócenie tego czasu na cztery godziny?

Protesty Jasper'a zostały ucięte w chwili, kiedy mustang wydał z siebie dźwięk z aprobatą, razem z własnym rykiem silnika i piosenką AC/DC, Highway to Hell.

 _Och, jasna cholera,_ pomyślała kiedy razem z piskiem opon wystrzelili do przodu.

* * *

Allisa spokojnie siedziała sobie na leżaku u pani Epps, otoczona Autobotami z niemal każdej strony i nuciła sobie pod nosem jakąś melodyjkę.

~ _Gdzie dziewczyna?_ ~

Białowłosa wywróciła oczami.

~ _Straciłam z nią kontakt_ ~

Skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie na ukłucie w okolicach iskry i powoli usiadła, masując klatkę piersiową.

To nie był Primus.

To nie był jego głos.

 _Unicron_.

~ _Gdzie. Dziewczyna?_ ~

Jęknęła na okropne skręcenie w środku, próbując nabrać powietrza w usta, ale nagle jakby zapomniała jak. Dlaczego oddychanie było tak trudne?

~ _Nie wiem…_ ~

Powinna byłą powiedzieć Ojcu. Powinna.

Ale nie mogła. Primus, to tak bardzo bolało.

 _Niech przestanie, błagam_ , pomyślała.

~ ** _GDZIE ONA JEST!?_** ~

Pisnęła z bólu, tym razem wstając, ale upadając, czując nogi jak z waty i nagle umysł jej się zamglił, oczy zaświeciły bielą. Iskra zaczęła mocniej uderzać i dziewczyna czuła jakby w każdej chwili miała zemdleć z nadmiaru emocji.

\- All-Allisa!?

Wszechiskra otworzyła szeroko oczy, zaskoczona, po czym przypomniała sobie, że przecież była u Państwa Epps, a niektóre Autoboty zostały zaproszone.

Co jeśli…

~ _A weź się odwal_ …~

Potrząsnęła głową.

Dlaczego nie powiedziała Ojcu? Dlaczego nie mogła sobie z nim poradzić? Dlaczego za każdym razem nie mogła wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa?

Unicron. Nienawidziła go.

\- Allisa? Jest okay?

Białowłosa popatrzyła na niego zdezorientowana, oczy powróciły do elektrycznego niebieskiego i wtedy, dopiero wtedy, zamknęła oczy. Ból zniknął.

A ona zemdlała.

* * *

\- To tutaj?

\- Tak mówi adres.

Jasper popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

\- Żyli sobie przez cały ten czas w willi, kiedy my… - uciął, zaciskając pięści – Kiedy musieliśmy…

Brooke przełknęła ślinę, dłoń jej zadrżała, kiedy nacisnęła klamkę. Byłą otwarta. Spojrzała na strażników, auta zaparkowane przed domem.

\- Zostańcie tutaj – mruknęła cicho, niepewnie – Dajcie nam z godzinę, dwie.

\- Ja tam nawet minuty nie wytrzymam – wypuścił powietrze z płuc, oczy niewyobrażalnie wielkie, bo nagle wszystkie wspomnienia przeskakiwały mu przed oczami jak baranki na polu.

Mustang i Porsche zamrugały światłami, silniki zostały wyłączone.

Dziewczyna zwróciła się do chłopaka, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu przez sekundę, po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Jasper zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki, drżący wdech, po czym sam ruszył. Tylko, że mnie pewnie i okropnie zestresowany. Czuł jak każdy mięsień mu się napina, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Sama myśl, że będzie musiał tam zostać sam…

Nie sam, przypomniał sobie, miał Brooke.

Ale może będą chcieli porozmawiać w cztery oczy? Co jeśli coś mu zrobią?

Potrząsnął głową.

Nie był dzieckiem.

 _Weź się w garść,_ syknął do siebie w myślach.

Jednak jak tylko przekroczył próg, od razu wiedział, że nie da rady. To było za dużo. Miał tylko nadzieje, że nie dostanie kolejnego ataku paniki. Tego by nie przeżył.

Kolejny wdech.

I wydech.

Wtedy wziął kolejny krok w przód.

Jeśli Brooke może to zrobić, to on też.

* * *

 _Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę tego zrobić,_ takie myśli krążyły jej po głowie, kiedy stanęła w wielkim salonie, okropnie przytulnym salonie i czekała na Jasper'a jednocześnie zastanawiając się, kiedy to straciła głowę. I mózg. I swoją odwagę.

 _Morderczyni,_ zdradziecki szept przeszył jej głowę.

 _Nie teraz!,_ warknęła.

Nagle kroki. Jeden, drugi, trzeci, czwarty. Postać wyłoniła się z drugiego pokoju w momencie, kiedy Jass stanął obok niej, maska na miejscu, ostry wzrok przeszywał ją wzrokiem zaraz jak zatrzymała się na środku.

Te okropnie niebieskie oczy. Uśmiech.

Dlaczego to tak bolało? Powinna się cieszyć.

Kobieta spojrzała na chłopaka.

\- Twoi rodzice czekają do góry – powiadomiła, ale jej głos nie był niemiły, taki jak u Emily, tylko jak u Sarah – Drugie drzwi na lewo.

Lennox rzucił przelotne spojrzenie w jej stronę, na tyle długie żeby dać jej znać, że jakoś da radę, ale nic nie obiecuje. Brooke kiwnęła głową, nie oczekiwała nic więcej.

Kiedy zniknął do góry, blondynka spojrzała na nią.

\- Idziemy?

Brooke bez słowa za nią podążyła, czując, że serce bije jej coraz to szybciej z każdym krokiem jaki robiła w stronę salonu, aż w końcu została postawiona przed kanapą.

\- Usiądź proszę – kiwnęła na fotel, sama siadając na sofie.

\- Dziękuję, postoje.

Kobiet przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią, zaciskając usta jakby była zawiedziona taką odpowiedzią, po czym zaśmiała się. Ten dźwięk też był miły, dobry. Nie zapowiadał żadnego niebezpieczeństwa.

Zachowywała się jakby nigdy nic, pomyślała nieco obruszona tym, chociaż nic nie pokazała na zewnątrz.

\- Oh, jesteś taka do niego podobna – pokręciła rozbawiona głową.

Brooke uniosła do góry brew, wyraźnie nie widząc w tym żadnego humoru. Kobieta w końcu spoważniała.

\- Gdzie on jest?

Blondynka spojrzała na zegarek.

\- Powinien zaraz być, nie wiedział, że przyjedziesz – odezwała się i widząc jej wzrok, wzięła głęboki wdech – Oboje sądziliśmy, że nie będziesz chciała…

\- I nie chcę – mruknęła zirytowana – Nienawidzę was.

Tamta zamarzła, jakby ją ktoś uderzył w czułe miejsce i oblizała wargi.

\- Brooke, my… - nie przerwała jej, nie mogła, nie potrafiła – Nie wiedzieliśmy…Nie chcieliśmy…

\- To was usprawiedliwia? – prychnęła, krzyżując ręce.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – Masz rację. I tak powinnam się cieszyć, że nie podarłaś listu w minucie, kiedy go dostałaś.

\- Podarłam pięć minut po tym jak go przeczytałam.

Był tam błysk w jej oczach, rozbawienie i smutek.

\- Taka jak ojciec – wymamrotała pod nosem, biorąc głęboki wdech i bawiąc się palcami na kolanach.

Brooke nieugięta patrzyła na nią z grymasem obrzydzenia.

\- _Lily Lennox_ – wypluła niemal – Kobieta która miała mnie w dupie przez siedemnaście lat – prychnęła, kiedy Lily uniosła wzrok żeby na nią popatrzeć, przyjrzeć się jak wygląda – Nagle obaj wracacie. Nie wiem czy się śmiać czy płakać.

Blondynka spojrzała na nią poważnie.

\- Słyszeliśmy, że Jack zginął – powiedziała powoli, uważnie ją obserwując.

Nastolatka wyprostowała się bardziej, mrużąc oczy na nagłą zmianę tematu.

\- Co w związku?

Pani Lennox nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Nie wydajesz się przejęta.

\- _Nienawidziłam_ go – wypowiedziała jak klątwę – Tak jak was.

Lily patrzyła na nią zaskoczona.

\- Dlaczego?

Jedno słowo.

Jedno, cholerne, głupie słowo, a Brooke miała ochotę uderzyć ją tak mocno, że krwawiłaby tak jak ona, kiedy Jack zabierał ją do piwnicy. Chciała, żeby poczuła się tak samo. Żeby cierpiała tak samo.

Tylko samokontrola wyrobiona przez lata pod władzą Emily powstrzymała ją przed drastycznymi metodami.

 _Nie jesteś jak ona_ , przypomniała sobie, _nie jesteś nimi._

\- Dlaczego? – wycedziła, podchodząc do niej – Dlaczego?! Gdzie ty, do cholery jasnej, byłaś, huh? Żyjesz w pieprzonym luksusie! Wiesz z kim ja żyłam? Wiesz, co przeżyłam?! Wiesz, ile razy chciałam po prostu dźgnąć się i skończyć z tym wszystkim?! _HUH?_ _WIESZ?_ Czy byłaś zajęta wgapianiem się w te swoje sukieneczki? – jej wzrok powędrował od góry do dołu z pogardą, ręce trzęsły jej się jak ćpunce, ale nie mogła przestać.

\- Córeczko…

\- Jak śmiesz?! – warknęła na tamten żałosny dźwięk – Jak śmiesz mnie tak nazywać?

Żeby powiedzieć, że Lily była przerażona, to by było łagodne określenie. Kobieta wyglądała jakby zaraz miała albo się rozpłakać albo w końcu wrzasnąć. Nie wiedziała tylko czy instynkt macierzyński był silniejszy od potrzeby ukojenia i uspokojenia jej.

* * *

\- Jasper…

Chłopak popatrzył na nich obojętnie, nawet mu brew nie drgnęła, tylko się w nich wgapiał. Nie pozwolił sobie nawet na zatrzęsienie dłoni czy innej części ciała. Nawet mimo tego, że w środku przeżywał emocjonalne tornado.

Stali tam.

Tacy sami, jak wtedy.

Tak samo nawet wyglądali.

\- Dlaczego?

Takie słowo wymsknęło mu się z ust i nie mógł go nawet powstrzymać, żeby dokładnie określić, o co pytał.

Oh, ale nie. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby się wysłowić. Gula w gardle pozwoliła mu na jedynie kilka słów na raz. Całe zdanie? Raczej nie. Chyba, że w środku niego załamałby mu się głos.

\- Musieliśmy, Jassy – powiedział Daniel, jego oczy tak okropnie podobne do jego – Jack…on…

\- Weź się nie rozrycz – syknęła Piper zirytowana, od razu sprawiając, że Jasper zmrużył oczy – Jack chciał nas zabić. Musieliśmy zniknąć. Na jakiś czas.

\- Musimy popracować nad twoją definicją „jakiś czas" – stwierdził sucho chłopak – Bo minęło z kilka lat.

\- Nigdy nie byłam dobra z matmy, _Jassy_ – ostatnie słowo było wypowiedziane z nutką pogardy i tamten tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Nie liczyłbym, że jesteś. W końcu do matematyki potrzebny ci mózg – zwrócił się do Daniel'a, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy podeszłą i uderzyła go z liścia w twarz, czekoladowe orbity jakby się zwęziły na jego widok – Widać, że nic się nie zmieniło.

Zmrużyła tylko oczy.

\- To wszystko, co masz nam do powiedzenia?

\- Zależy – odparł – Czy to, że Jack was nie lubił to wszystko, co WY macie MI do powiedzenia? Bo jak tak, to się stąd zwijam. Szkoda mojego czasu.

Spojrzeli na siebie. Daniel zaniepokojony nieco, a Piper wypuściła z frustracji powietrze z płuc.

\- Tak, wszystko.

\- Nie.

Szatyn uniósł do góry brew, spoglądając na szatynkę.

\- Słucham.

\- Nowość – stwierdziła od razu, uzyskując tylko ponaglające spojrzenie – Lata temu, pokłóciliśmy się z Jack'iem. Poszło o jego organizację…

\- Którą przypominam Ci, że wspierałaś – dorzucił ostro – Byłem jej członkiem.

\- Bardziej eksperymentem, który i tak poszedł w gruzy – wzruszyła ramionami – Ale Lily Honorowa Lennox, nie zamierzała oddać swojego dziecka. Domyśleliśmy się tego. Jack wpadł w furię, zaczął na nas polować. Jakim cudem ich kochana Brooke nadal oddycha jest nadal dla mnie tajemnicą, skoro ją adoptowali.

\- Nie ciesz się tak – skomentował kątem oka zerkając na swojego ojca – Niemal sama się zabiła.

\- Huh. Ciekawe – mruknęła do siebie – W każdym razie, oddała ją, Jack ją adoptował, a te jego abominacje zaczęły nas ścigać, aż w końcu – tu popatrzyła na niego znacząco – Przestały.

\- Zginął.

\- Naprawdę przypadek – Daniel spojrzał na niego znacząco.

\- Ja nie maczałem w tym palców – oznajmił sucho – Dowiedziałem się z telewizji.

\- Tego też się domyśleliśmy – powiedziała, siadając na stole – Bardziej podejrzewaliśmy Brooke. Ta nigdy nie była stabilna emocjonalnie

\- Ty to w ogóle nie jesteś stabilna.

Piper wysyczała coś pod nosem.

\- Och, przymknij się.

Jasper wywrócił oczami, spoglądać na ojca.

\- Wszystko?

Tamten pokiwał głową.

\- Tak.

\- Świetnie – powiedział z sarkazmem, już odwracając się do drzwi, kiedy nieco podniesiony głos go zatrzymał – To dlaczego teraz?

* * *

\- Nie. Jestem. _Twoim._ Dzieckiem! – wysyczała ostro w momencie, kiedy do pokoju wparował ktoś inny, ktoś okropnie podobny do Williama z wyglądu jeśli miałaby się przyznać.

Spojrzał zaskoczony na nią, ciepłe iskierki pojawiły mu się w oczach, aż w końcu zerknął na swoją żonę, wzdychając.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś poczekała za mną, Lils.

Pokręcił głową, wchodząc bardziej do pokoju, jego niewinny wyraz twarzy złagodniał jakby jeszcze raz, kiedy popatrzył na nią karcąco.

\- Noga ze stołu, Brooke.

Blondynka prychnęła.

\- Kolejny się znalazł, co nic nie rozumie – wymamrotała, noga która była na meblu, chociaż tego nie wiedziała, spoczęła na ziemi – Zadowolony?

\- Bardzo – odezwał się i spojrzał po raz kolejny na Lily – Zabiorę ją na dwór.

\- Ale Jamie…

\- Nie – wziął głęboki wdech – Najwyraźniej ciebie nawet nie myśli, żeby posłuchać.

Kobieta popatrzyła na nią jeszcze raz, błagalnie.

Grymas pojawił się na twarzy dziewczyny, kiedy ta ją odwróciła. Wyraźna oznaka odrzucenia.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptała, odwracając się w stronę zapewne swojego pokoju, kiedy niebieskooka w końcu na nią popatrzyła, niebieskie oczy lekko jakby się zaświeciły.

\- Przepraszam nic dla mnie nie znaczy – stwierdziła sucho, kiedy tamta zniknęła.

Pan Lennox odłożył zakupy na stół, znowu się odwracając.

\- Idziesz?

\- Po co? – ale poszła za nim, trzęsąc się nieco kiedy się ruszyła, ale zatrzymała się w holu, krzyżując ręce na biuście – Nie idę dalej.

James zacisnął zęby, także się zatrzymując.

\- Nie zamierzasz mnie słuchać, co nie?

\- Zależy, co masz do powiedzenia.

\- Właściwie to nic – stwierdził, uśmiechając się smutno – I jestem pewien, że „musieliśmy" nie przekona cię o niczego.

\- Więc?

Kolejne westchnięcie.

Brooke zaczynała się wkurzać na to ciągłe wzdychanie.

\- Pokłóciliśmy się z Jack'iem, Lily oddała cię do Domu Dziecka, zostałaś adoptowana, Jack zaczął nas ścigać – wyjaśnił – To jest krótka historia.

Lennox która już ruszyła do wyjścia, zatrzymała się.

\- Lily?

James uniósł zdziwiony głowę.

\- Taaak – powiedział powoli – Lily. Nie brałem w tym udziału. Pojechała gdzieś po kłótni, nie wróciła już z tobą. Nie miałem nic do powiedzenia – mruknął niezadowolony, biorąc głęboki wdech po raz kolejny – Po prostu cię oddała.

\- A ty nic nie zrobiłeś? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie powiedziała nawet gdzie dokładnie cię oddała, Brooke – odpowiedział – Nie mogłem…

\- Mogłeś! – przerwała, w dosłownie tym samym momencie słysząc jak ktoś schodzi po schodach.

James otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął, spoglądając na nią bezradnie.

\- Mogłeś o mnie walczyć! – warknęła, ale słabiej – Obaj mogliście! Ale nie, po co? Lepiej zostawić mnie na pastwę tego psychola, żyć sobie w cholernej willi, kiedy ja…JA musiałam żyć w tym piekle z tym d-dupkiem – teraz, teraz jej się zatrząsnął głos, kiedy jej się nogi z waty zrobiły, kiedy miała ochotę tylko stąd zwiać, bo cholera, tylko to potrafiła – I zgadnij, co? _Zabiłam go!_

Mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy, cofając się o krok jak porażony prądem, a osoba na schodach zamarzła w miejscu.

\- Nie, ale…

\- Zabiłam! – wysyczała, z oczy poleciały jej łzy z gniewu jaki ją rozsadzał razem z żalem do obu rodziców – P-Po tym j-jak mnie p-p-p-róbował zgwa-zgwałcić! – popchnęła go w klatę piersiową – Tak. Zrobiłam to. I z-zobacz kim jestem. Jesteście dumni? H-huh? Jesteście dumni z tego, kim się przez nich s-s-tałam? Jesteście _dumni_ ze swojej _kochanej córeczki?!_

James zbladł, dosłownie każdy kolor odpłynął mu z twarzy, oczy miał szeroko otwarte z tym swoim cholernym tak podobnym do niej kolorem. Tak bardzo przypominającym jej o tym, kto był jej rodzicem. Tym prawdziwym. Biologicznym.

\- NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! – warknęła, niemal dławiąc się potokiem łez – WAS OBU. _NIENAWIDZĘ WAS_ , SŁYSZYCIE?!

I zerwała się z miejsca, wybiegając i pchając w te duże drzwi, zostawiając go za sobą.

Bolało.

Paliło.

Gardło musiała mieć zdarte od tego krzyczenia, a nogi niemal uginały się pod nią.

Boże, jak bardzo to bolało.

Ta pustka w sercu, to uczucie, że dławisz się każdym łykiem powietrza.

Przebiegła przez ten okropnie kolorowy ogródek, depcząc kilka róż, nawet nie spoglądając w tył, czy Jasper idzie za nią.

Drzwi od mustanga otworzyły się, kiedy do niego dopadła, na ślepo wsiadając i chowając głowę w dłoniach, drżąc na całym ciele, czując jakby każda jej część ciała chciała się od niej oderwać.

Tak bardzo bolało…

Radio włączyło się, muzyka przepełniła samochód, kiedy wystartował. Nic nie widziała. Ani wzroku swojego przyjaciela, kiedy tamten doszedł do Porsche, ani, że zaczęło padać, ani nawet, że leciała jej ulubiona piosenka.

Wiedziała, że tak się stanie.

Że jak wstanie, jak się w końcu przeciwstawi, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Że coś uderzy w nią tak bardzo, że nawet deszcz nie będzie w stanie tego zmyć

I płakała. I płakała.

I czuła jakby nigdy nie miała przestać.


	31. Be Somebody

_Nienawidzę ich, nienawidzę ich,_ pomyślała, dławiąc się łzami, ale starając się nawdychać jakiegoś powietrza, teraz, kiedy Barricade otworzył lekko okno, _NIENAWIDZĘ_.

Nigdy w życiu by nie pomyślała, że można tak kimś gardzić. Nawet Jack miał z nimi lekko w porównaniu z tym, co odczuwała teraz.

 _Jack…_

Właśnie.

Gardło jej się ścisnęło, zrobiło jej się jakoś słabo i nagle jego ciało w kałuży krwi po raz kolejny wyświetliło jej się w głowie. Tym razem jednak, warknęła coś do siebie i uderzyła w deskę rozdzielczą.

Usłyszała chyba jakieś przekleństwo, ale nic więcej.

 _Zasłużył sobie na to,_ syknęła w głowie, _on zrobiłby to samo gdyby był na moim miejscu._ I taka była prawda. Jack nie zawahałby się jej zabić w sekundzie kiedy sięgnąłby do broni, a tymczasem chciał…chciał…

Kolejne potrząśnięcie głową, kiedy przypomniała sobie o tym, gdzie i jak ją dotykał. Sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że znowu zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

Ale po jakiś czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, radio zostało włączone w trybie komunikacyjnym i głos się odezwał:

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Brooke spojrzała na radio przelotnie.

\- A ty?

Jasper zamilkł na chwilę, nadal walcząc z mdłościami po drugiej stronie, ale przełknął ślinę i prychnął, starając się jakoś rozjaśnić nastrój.

\- Oczywiście – odezwał się – Pytałem się o ciebie.

Ale dziewczyna odwróciła głowę, oddychając znowu powoli.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

Jak zawsze z resztą, mruknęła w myślach, rozciągając się lekko i ocierając wściekle zaschnięte łzy, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy jej telefon zadzwonił.

Szybko nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę i zamrugała zmęczona.

\- Tak słucham?

\- Brooke?

\- …All? – zapytała niepewnie, siadając prościej na fotelu i spoglądając jeszcze raz na wyświetlacz, ale nadal wyświetlał się na nim Epps - …Jak umiesz obsługiwać telefon?

Mogła niemal zobaczyć tak tamta wywraca oczami.

\- Ha. _Ha_ – skwitowała sucho – Słuchaj, powiedz swoim kolegom, że nic mi nie jest i czasami zdarza mi się zemdleć, okay? Nie chce ich mieć na karku.

Brooke zamrugała zaskoczona, już mając się zgodzić, wiedząc, że gdyby dowiedzieli się o Wszechiskrze to byłoby źle, kiedy dotarło do niej to, co powiedziała.

\- Czekaj, zemdleć? Co się stało?

\- Brooke! – ponagliła.

Lennox westchnęła.

\- Daj mi jednego z nich do telefonu – poleciła i słyszała szmer, aż w końcu ktoś inny doszedł do słuchawki – No?

\- Wiem, że kłamie – stwierdził jakiś głos i dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że był to William – Nie przekonasz mnie inaczej.

Brooke zmusiła się do przełknięcia guli w gardle, kiedy znowu chwycił ją smutek i zacisnęła zęby.

\- Słuchaj, Allisa dużo przeżyła – nagle kłamanie wydawało się tylko w połowie kłamstwem – Nie potrzebuje jeszcze was. Przestańcie kopać za duży dół, kiedy nie macie wystarczająco ziemi.

\- W połowie chwyciła się za głowę i upadła. – powiedział ostro – Chcesz mi wmówić, że…

I mówił, i mówił i dziewczyna czuła dosłownie jak wszystko ją w środku boli, bo mogła wyczuć, że się przejął, a ona..

\- …więc co jej jest…?

\- N-Nie wiem! Okay? – wzięła głęboki wdech – Jezu, po prostu p-przestań.

 _Uh huh, znowu będę ryczeć?,_ pomyślała zirytowana, ale nie mogła powstrzymać świeżych łez, które znowu spływały jej po policzkach.

Natychmiastowo mężczyzna zamilkł.

\- Brooke?

Nie mogła się skupić. W środku nadal wszystko tak bardzo bolało….

\- C-co? – wyjąkała i – Bożę – nienawidziła tego jak brzmiała.

Tamten odczekał sekundę, widać było, że przenosi się do innego pokoju i nagle zapomniał o poprzedniej konwersacji.

\- Co się stało?

Pokręciła głową, wzrok znowu jej się zamglił i nic nie widziała.

\- Nic… - wykrztusiła i teraz nawet mówienie było bolesne, tak bardzo ściśnięte miała gardło i wszystko o czym marzyła to żeby skulić się w kącie i wypłakać te wszystkie łzy, które powstrzymywała przez lata.

Kiedy Emily chciała żeby wszystko było perfekcyjnie.

Kiedy Jack się nad nią znęcał, a ona nic nie robiła.

Kiedy Nathalie wypominała jej dlaczego tam była.

Kiedy Trent ją zastraszał.

Wszystko. Całe jej popieprzone życie. Chciała żeby to wszystko tylko zniknęło, żeby była wolna. Primus, niczego więcej nie pragnęła jak ciepłego domu, osoby do której mogłaby się zwrócić o pomoc. Po prostu bezpiecznego miejsca do życia.

\- To nie jest nic, jeśli tak to tobą wstrząsnęło – odpowiedział stanowczo – Co. Się stało?

Jego głos był taki ciepły. Brooke tylko pragnęła żeby zawsze go słyszeć, kiedy coś było źle, a nie reprymendę, że płacz był dla dzieci.

\- O-Oni… nie chcieli…Zostawili m-mnie – bolało…tak bardzo bolało mówić o tym w ten sposób nawet jeśli zawsze to wiedziała – Nie walczyli…

Nastała krótka cisza i jedynie jej łkania były słyszalne.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Brooke – westchnął w końcu – I nie powiem, że wiem, co czujesz, bo nie wiem, ale… - kolejny szloch – Ale ktoś kiedyś powiedział: Na końcu zawsze wszystko jest okay. Jeśli nie jest teraz, to nie koniec.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie głupie cytaty! – warknęła nagle, ocierając desperacko twarz, żeby pozbyć się tego lepkiego uczucia.

Tamten zaśmiał się.

\- Przynajmniej już nie płaczesz.

Brooke wydusiła z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk.

\- Zeszliśmy z tematu – mruknęła zirytowana, łzy spływały jej ciurkiem, ale było znacznie lepiej – Allisa jest inna. Zdarza jej się zemdleć, za mało cukru.

\- A dlaczego chwytała się za głowę? – zapytał sceptycznie.

\- Wiesz jak to boli?

Westchnięcie po drugiej stronie słuchawki i dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, opadając zmęczona na fotel, dopiero teraz orientując się, że była zapięta.

\- Zgoda – powiedział w końcu – Na razie odpuścimy.

\- Na razie?

\- Następnym razem będziemy chcieli odpowiedzi – stwierdził stanowczo i dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Ta, jasne – i się rozłączyła.

Nic więcej nie musiała dodawać. Nie chciała.

Nagle po prostu wszystko było za duże. Nawet zwykła rozmowa.

* * *

\- Jestem zdziwiony, że jeszcze się nie odezwałeś – stwierdził Jasper w połowie ich drogi, z głową opartą o bluzę, którą położył przy oknie – W normalniej sytuacji zacząłbyś już mnie wypytywać.

Jazz zerknął na niego kątem oka, ale chłopak miał zamknięte oczy.

\- Chcesz żebym gadał? – zażartował, kręcąc lekko głową.

\- Nie jesteś taki irytujący jaki byłeś na początku – mruknął tamten – A teraz przydałoby mi się coś na rozproszenie.

Sabotażysta patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zastanawiając się czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszał, aż w końcu westchnął.

\- Im bardziej trzymasz to w sobie, tym bardziej cię to niszczy – stwierdził ostrożnie, ale tamten tylko prychnął.

\- Nie zostało we mnie nic do zniszczenia – odparł sucho.

\- Zawsze coś jest – jego dłoń powędrowała do radia, włączając je na znajomą stację i zwiększając głośność piosenki, która aktualnie grała – Czasami niektórzy muszą to coś znaleźć.

\- Zostajesz moim doradcą duchowym? – zapytał Jasper z rozbawionym prychnięciem.

\- Nah, nie nadaję się na doradcę – stwierdził z machnięciem dłonią – Zapytaj się Prowler'a. Powiedziałby ci to samo.

Jasper wywrócił oczami.

\- W to nie wątpię.

Jazz westchnął.

\- Ale wiesz, gdybyś faktycznie nie miał nic do zniszczenia to nie zachowałbyś się tak jak teraz. Albo w domu Lennox'ów.

Szatyn spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

Sabotażysta tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Oh, tak. Widzisz, nieważne jak bardzo temu zaprzeczasz, właśnie dołączyłeś do naszej małej rodzinki – puścił mu oczko, wygodnie opierając się na fotelu – A my nie przyjmujemy do świadomości słowa „ _nic już nie zostało._ "

Jasper zamrugał oczami, kiedy tamten dodał jeszcze pod nosem.

\- Coś co ty i Brooke musicie jeszcze zrozumieć – dodał do siebie z przekąsem.

Brązowooki parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową i znowu opierając się o bluzę.

Może.

I może pasowało mu to bardziej niż przypuszczał na początku.

 _Wszechiskra popatrzyła na Primus'a, krzywiąc się nieco, kiedy zobaczyła jego surowy wzrok i niemal skuliła się w sobie._

* * *

On wiedział.

Tak. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Inaczej nie patrzyłby na nią tak… _tak przerażająco_ przenikliwie. W końcu, nie kazałby jej przecież rzucić wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że chciał sobie uciąć z nią pogawędkę. Do tego miała sny.

\- Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? – zapytał w końcu.

Spuściła wzrok, wyrzuty sumienia i wstyd zalał jej całą duszę.

\- Próbowałam – wyznała cicho – Ale nie mogłam. Byłam za słaba.

Słaba, bo nie sprzeciwiła się Unicron'owi na początku. Ponieważ mogła. Miała silę. Jednak…coś ją nadal powstrzymywało. Cokolwiek to było, nie podobało jej się.

\- Iskierko… - zaczął, a kiedy nie podniosła wzroku – Wszechiskro – podniósł głos, sprawiając, że powoli na niego spojrzała.

Wzięła głęboki wdech.

Nieważne gdzie była, jego głos zawsze miał kojący efekt. Mogło się być w sytuacji bez wyjścia, otoczonym batalionem wrogów, a jego autorytatywny głos zawsze dodawał otuchy i wiary w siebie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała szczerze.

Primus westchnął, klękając przed nią.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Jestem zły gdyż nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej. Rozumiem, że było ci trudno – stwierdził, oglądając ją ze spokojem – I rezultatem tego było skrzywdzenie cię. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, coś takiego by się nie zdarzyło.

\- Nie twoja wina, Ojcze – mruknęła, kuląc mu się na kolanach i wsłuchując bicia jego iskry i przymykając oczy – Wiedziałam, że będę bardziej bezbronna, kiedy wysłałeś mnie do Brooke.

Primus spojrzał na nią.

\- I mimo to, nalegałaś żebym pozwolił ci zostać – stwierdził.

\- Megatron musiał być pokonany, Ojcze – odparła – A Brooke… - na tym urwała.

Bo kim dokładnie była Brooke dla niej? Człowiekiem? Naczyniem?

 _Czym?_

Zmarszczyła czoło.

Tylko Brooke zaakceptowała jej naturę, tylko ona wydawała się rozumieć jak to jest, kiedy ktoś stawia cię pod presją zrobienia czegoś ważnego, tylko ona wydawała się walczyć do końca, nawet kiedy walka wydawała się nierówna.

Także dzięki Brooke, Wszechiskra zaczęła bardziej się otwierać.

Zależało jej.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu wieków, Wszechiskrze szczerze zależało na człowieku.

I stwierdziła, że nie żałowała swojej decyzji.

\- Brooke jest bardzo dobrym dzieckiem – powiedziała w końcu – Po prostu nie miała lekko w życiu.

\- Przywiązałaś się.

\- Ale w dobrym sensie – odparła spokojnie.

Primus zamruczał.

\- Unicron nie będzie cię już zaczepiał – oznajmił – Zająłem się nim.

Wszechiskra zamrugała, zanim posłała mu wdzięczny uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję Ojcze – rzuciła radośnie, blask w jej oczach znowu powrócił.

Tamten skinął głową, wskazując na portal.

\- Idź – polecił, sprawiając, że podeszła do portalu, ale za nim przez niego weszła, kiwnęła mu dłonią – Alliso.

Uśmiech na jej twarzy powiększył się jeszcze bardziej i wtedy, dziewczyna zniknęła.

* * *

\- Wyglądasz jakby cię Devastator przejechał – stwierdziła Allisa, spoglądając na Brooke przenikliwie, ale tamta tylko spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

\- Och, naprawdę? A ty wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła Starscream'a w różowym tutu – odparowała, odkręcając wodę i siadając chodniku.

Białowłosa mocno się skrzywiła.

\- Ew – skomentowała, patrząc na swoją kanapkę od pani Epps – Przez ciebie nie jestem już głodna.

\- Powinnaś mi dziękować. Przejdziesz szybciej na dietę – mruknęła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Wszechiskra westchnęła, także siadając.

\- Więc? Co się stało?

Jedno pytanie.

Tyle odpowiedzi i jednocześnie Brooke czuła, że żadna nie opisywała w całości tego, co się w niej działo. A sama także nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić.

W końcu i tak nigdy nie była dobra w tych klockach.

\- Uderzyłam w mur – stwierdziła, patrząc z przekąsem na butelkę w dłoni – Który stworzyłam na samym początku tego bałaganu – parsknęła – I pomyśleć, że na początku odwiedzenie ich wydawało się nawet dobrym pomysłem.

Allisa zdezorientowana zamrugała, zwracając lekko w jej stronę głowę.

\- Ich?

Zawahała się.

Jak mogła ich nazwać? Kiedy w czasie całej tej wyprawy jedyne pojęcia jakie objawiały jej się w głowie to „potwory" i „egoistyczne dupki".

\- Moi biologiczni rodzice – odezwała się cienkim głosem, nostalgia za czymś, co sobie kiedyś wyobrażała zniknęła, ale zostawiła po sobie ślad w kształcie wielkiej szramy na jej już i tak poobijanym sercu.

\- Och – wymsknęło się dziewczynie, kiedy zmarszczyła czoło – Czyli nie poszło tak jak myślałaś?

Brooke nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie, w głównej mierze dlatego, że nie oczekiwała z nimi rozmowy. Przyjechała tam z Jasper'em, bo chłopak był z nią, kiedy tego najbardziej potrzebowała. Odpłacała tylko swój dług.

\- Zawsze ich nienawidziłam – odparła zamiast tego – Nigdy nie chciałam wiedzieć dlaczego mnie zostawili. Myślałam, że tak będzie lepiej. Oszczędzę sobie zawodu – złapała za najbliższy kamyk na gorącym asfalcie i rzuciła nim przed siebie, patrząc jak znika w trawie.

\- Ale to nadal boli, prawda?

Brooke zastygła na moment, zanim znowu się rozluźniła.

\- Taa – mruknęła – Boli.

Allisa skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

Lennox tylko westchnęła.

\- Barrciade wie – powiedziała w końcu, bawiąc się kolejnym małym głazem – Tak jakby na niego nakrzyczałam i tak wyszło.

\- Z nich wszystkich, on jako jedyny powinien zrozumieć dlaczego to zrobiłaś – odezwała się łagodnie, po czym zachichotała z jakiegoś powodu – W końcu był Decepticon'em. Za to winić cię nie może.

\- Pewnie nie – wzruszyła ramionami – Byłby hipokrytą.

\- Zamierzasz mu powiedzieć? Jak do tego doszło?

Brooke popatrzyła na zachód słońca widoczny za horyzontem i na jej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, kiedy przypomniała sobie, co on dla niej oznacza.

Jej rodzice o nią nie walczyli. Zostawili ją na pastwę losu.

Jack ją bił, Emily znęcała się werbalnie razem z Nathalie. Trent ją zastraszał.

 _ALE_ Jasper w końcu wrócił, Wszechiskra żyła i została jej – czy odważyłaby się powiedzieć? – Przyjaciółką, Barricade został jej strażnikiem, Epps i jego żona to tak naprawdę jej zastępcza rodzina, ktoś do kogo mogła biec kiedy byłą potrzeba, Jack został zabity, a Cony zniknęły na dobre.

Przeszła przez piekło i gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że wyszła z niego przez jedną, głupią wycieczkę szkolną, wyśmiałaby go. W końcu, jak to brzmiało?

Wzięła w końcu jeden wielki wdech i wydech.

\- _On wie_ – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

Mimo wszystko, czuła jakby jakiś ciężar z jej ramion został zepchnięty i dziewczyna po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła, że coś osiągnęła.

 _Jedna głupia wycieczka_ , pomyślała.

Brooke parsknęła nagle śmiechem, spoglądając na Allisę i śmiejąc się jeszcze bardziej, aż w końcu i białowłosa wydała z siebie chichot, kręcąc głową.


	32. Epilogue - My life sucked

Moje życie było do bani.

Żyłam bez jakiegokolwiek sensu w mojej egzystencji. W końcu…ludzie się rodzą i umierają. Czasami może coś osiągną. Może i to rzadko. Więc…stwierdziłam, że nie mam nic do stracenia ani nic do zyskania.

Myliłam się i nie często to przyznaję.

Jack zginął. Emily i Nathalie wyjechały z miasta, nie patrząc w tył, nie mówiąc żadnego pożegnania. Tak po prostu. Jakbym nigdy nie istniała. Jakbym była zwykłym trofeum, które dawno im się znudziło. W pewnym sensie jednak, tym właśnie byłam.

 _Byłam,_ słowo klucz.

Zyskałam wiele. Straciłam wiele.

Wszystko dzięki wycieczce szkolnej na którą pojechałam żeby wyrwać się z tamtego piekła na chociaż chwilę. Heh, czujecie ironię?

I wiem, że jeszcze wiele przede mną, nieważne jak oklepanie to brzmi.

Jeszcze wiele zachodów słońca.

Oraz o wiele więcej irytujących Witwicky'ch, bo coś czuję, że Mikaela i Samuel coś się zanoszą na reprodukowanie.

Podsumowując?

Mam nadopiekuńczego strażnika, Epps'a, wiecznie radosną przyjaciółkę, wolność, wtyki w wojsku, kontakty z robotami z kosmosu i co najważniejsze? Rodzinę. W prawdzie taką bardziej…inną, ale rodzinę.

Więc, moje życie _było_ do bani.

I nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że wszystko zmieni się dzięki wycieczce szkolnej.

 _Może Niebo wiedziało, że to jednak był dobry pomysł?_


End file.
